Sing: Love ain t a Crime!
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Nearly 3 months have passed ever since the grand Re-opening of the New Moon theater. After a successful Show, the Crew is rearing to make the next one even greater, well until some Obstacles on their way appear. Sometimes it takes more than just a few people to overcome them, sometimes only a true family can Help, some might find their calling, while other find something deeper!
1. A new Wind for the Moon-Theater

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 1: A new wind blows.**

 **(BG-Music: Eurhythmics-Sweet Dreams)**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

Reminiscing the events from not so long ago, was something I did quite often lately.

Two Months have passed ever since the Moon-Theater´s Grand re-opening..., and I can still barely believe it.

Back then, as the last stone of my old Theater fell to the ground, I thought that it was gone forever, that all the effort my father had put into these 30 years of constantly washing cars, went down the drain within barely a month.

I often thought about what I did back then, ever since I got the idea to host an Audition.

All the faults I did..., some of them weren´t even truly legal if I shall be honest, Meena was quite right there..., still I can say, that at least most of them were in the best interest, and all of them were to keep the Theater going with all might.

However none of this would have been possible without those people who gave me new life-force, after my world had shattered and fallen apart right before my very eyes.

Those people who helped me, to set the stone for building it all back up again.

If it weren't for them, I might still be washing cars, most likely for the rest of my life.

However it was not only my crew which helped me, but also our patron, Nana Noodleman, Diva and Queen of the theater, the one whose eyes are piercing right into your soul, once she has laid them onto you.

Either you are able to please her or you will earn her outmost antipathy..., believe me, I had to go through that and I was glad, that for the time being, I was on her good side.

And I would be damned to not stay on that side, to let this new opportunity I was given, rushing down the drain yet again.

"And for this my dear animals, tall and small, big and slim, I will fight.

Therefore, I am very pleased to see that you have come in such great numbers..., for the Moon-Theaters second audition.

A great thanks to all of you..., thank you very much!" I stated through the megaphone, as the 30 contestants stood before me on the stage, all of them nervous and fidgeting but also eager to show what they got.

You might ask yourself why I was holding a new Audition in the first place.

The reason was quite simple, it was for the two still open spots in our crew, which were yet to be filled.

Ever since Mike was missing and the Frogs had left us, we had a shortage on performances.

Luckily Meena had managed to jump over her shadow and fill in for Pete the Camel.

The same had been one of our earlier successful contestants, but he had an unfortunate accident with some of our Stage material and was so unable to attend the course of these few weeks, however he luckily got out of the hospital for the time of our great re-opening.

Since it was more or less my debt, that he even got there in the first place, since the Theater was quite rundown and so also all of the machinery, the least I could do was to give him a one-year ticket for the Theater´s show for free.

Of course these two months after the re-opening have been busy and it was anything but boring, that´s for sure, I had not only a reputation but also a crew of major artists to uphold and manage.

However, as awesome as the crew is, I did not wanted to keep them from their daily life all too much.

At the very least Rosita, who had to care for her 25 Piglets, a real bone-breaking job, if I may say so.

But even if all the others were mostly free, didn´t that meant that they had nothing better to do, than to come all day to the theater and do their rehearsals.

Meena for example still went to school, as much as I know, I hope she does get a good education and good grades even with her participation in the show business, same as Johnny, at least I hope it for him.

I do heard about his family and the crisis that had unfolded ever since the Audition, behind the curtain so to say.

Of course I could not blame Johnny, being loyal to family is something I know very well, but even more I know that for family you shall never give up your own self, a lesson which most of the crew but so also myself, had have to learn the hard way.

And let´s be honest, as I said before have I done barely legal things as well, to keep my theater going, so who am I, to blame anyone.

But going further with my inner monologue.

Ashley..., or Ash as I have to call her, ever since she harshly snapped at me..., well I was not quite sure what she exactly did all the time, when she was away from the Theater.

Not that I wanted to barge in too much into her private life, i´m not that insensitive..., and yet I am a little concerned, I admit I have not much of a clue about romance, but I was pretty sure that the Heartbreak she suffered due to her Ex must still affect her..., I better do something about that, something to somehow cheer her up.

But that was definitely easier said than done, in my early years I had but only one true love, but the same had to move away from here, before i could ask her to marry me, due to some personal interfamiliar problems and afterwards all i had was obtaining this theater, a goal I wanted to reach by every means necessary, there had been no time for a girlfriend or any romantic relationships at all.

Althouhg now that i remember..., there had been one night i spent with a girl..., but not truly freely, i was drunk and a such things come to gether..., well all i could say was that i apparently graduated from being a boy to becoming a fullfledged man..., according to her at least, i had no real record of the whole night since my mind was blank until the next day, waking up next to her..., in the end it was nothing but a typical Las Vegas One night stand, but the girl eversince hated me for it.

Anyways, a getaway from this quite depressing theme was definitely the thought of the free-minded personality of our Male Power-pack Gunter.

Gunter did not even tried to hide anything about his private life, at least nothing which wasn´t worth to hide anyway..., apparently he was an Aerobic trainer, working during the days he did not rehearsal his performance together with Rosita.

I figured as much, that it must have been something like this, this guy is really motivated to move things, be it himself or other people.

I bet he would love the new song I have chosen for him.

All in all the crew had still to manage their private lives, therefore I did not wanted to make them doing more than 4 performances a week and for that reason I had to hire some more crew members, to make sure that more people are coming to watch the show.

My inner monologue must have lasted quite some time, for the faces of the Audition-participants grew a little frustrated.

I quickly caught myself, before I continued speaking.

"Well then, enough of the great thankfulness, as you all know is my name Buster Moon, you might have heard from me out of the Newspapers..., maybe good things, maybe bad things, but overall it is mostly according to the point of view of the people writing these articles.

A-Anyways, let´s go straight to your performances, each of you had been given a chance to choose a number randomly from the Box, which Miss Crawly had given around, as you can think of, are these numbers the order in which you appear on stage, each of you has at least 10 minutes to impress us before the next one is coming.

If we deem you worthy and in the nearer selection we will stop you and tell you so, if not you must consider that we either want you to impress us some more, or that you unfortunately didn´t made the cut.

But to make sure already in advance, I want to once again thank each single one of you for coming and participating.

Anyways, onwards we go, I will now call out the numbers and the respective person comes on stage, any question´s so far?!" I asked but no one spoke up.

"Alright then, before we begin let me introduce you to our Jury, to my Left sits Miss Crawly, my Assistance who has been working at this Theater for as long as I can think.

To my right sits my Friend Eduardo Noodleman, aka Eddie, who is also here as the represent of Nana Noodleman, the owner of the Neo-Moon Theater.

He is to make sure that all things run rightly and legal here and that the selected ones will be a great addition towards our Theater.

Well then, without further ado we will now begin, I want you all to go backstage and prepare for when we call you out, alright, here you go!" I stated as I gestured them to get in gear, all of them went backstage, some looked nervous others confident to the core.

"Well Eddie, what do you think so far?!" I asked my Friend.

"Well they do look promising, but we better first hear what they got, before we can decide on anything!" Eddie, the voice of rationality and reason, stated.

Believe me or not but this usually so lazy pall was quite serious if it meant to keep the name Noodleman clean and in best respect.

"Well you are right about that, we don't want to later been chewed out by your Grandmother, don´t we?!" I joked.

"That's for sure..., by the way, Buster..., was it really necessary to tell everybody my real name, it´s not like even one of them cares about it anyways but still!" Eddie whined.

"Well they shall respect you, not laugh at you..., anyways are you guys ready?!" I asked them both and they nodded determined.

"Alright then I ask the first Contestant with the number 1 to come on stage and impress us with his or her performance!" I stated and so the first one came on stage.

To be honest I better spare the details about the first 6 Contestants, none of them made any real impact to me, sure some of them were quite good, but none of them gave me this..., Baam!-this-is-it-feeling, you know.

Back then as I heard Johnny, Mike, Ashley, Rosita and especially Meena´s singing the first time..., good lord in heaven, I was like totally blown away by their talent, sure Rosita seemed a little stiff but she had a good voice, Ashley was loud and unrestrained but once she got in gear there was no holding back and sparing nothing.

Meena was an amazing singer but honestly too shy for her own good, the total opposite of Mike, who had been loud, arrogant but just like Meena an Amazing singer, if only his ego were as fitting to his size.

Gunter, on the other hand, impressed me more by the fire in his moves..., so full of passion.

Johnny was more balanced than all the rest, i guess, at leas as i met him, he seemed to really love music and to sing and he spared nothing while still staying level-headed.

Still there was one Contestant which had rivaled Johnny´s amazing voice and even managed to overthrow him in terms of talent.

However in the end, I choose Johnny out of a simple reason..., physical strain.

It was hard to always having to look up to someone several times taller than yourself and to even have to use a megaphone, just so you can communicate.

With Johnny I was almost able to speak on eyelevel.

I admit I often catch myself, when I was watching such Casting-shows, of trying to choose the least evil, maybe some people think of me having done just that back then, and i do belive in that principle, even today, by my very own hosted Audition.

Still with Johnny i really got myself a lucky-strike.

But let´s stop reminiscing in the past and get back to the present...

" _Seriously, I daydream way too much lately_!" I thought to myself, as I looked over my notes, which i made about the contestants.

To be honest none of the previous Contestants was really good enough to patricipate in our shows, some where qite psssable, so much i had to admit, but then again was i sure that The Audience would quickly get weary of them..., but as we arrived at contestant number 7, things quickly began to Change.

"Contestant no.7, please tell us your name and your reason of why you have come to this Audition?!" I asked the tall German Shepherd with glasses standing on the stage, looking more like a teacher or a scholar, maybe even a police officer, at least from his build..., but it seemed to me as if the outter shell really fooled what´s inside.

At least i thought so as he began to speak.

"A-Alright, h-hello, m-my name is Nathan, i´m 36 years old and I like music in general, without choosing any specific genre, ever since I had been 4 years old I wanted to become a musician..., but I never managed to take the plunge and get a move on.

Eventually I became a simple Janitor in the high school I once attended, before the same was closed, then later I took another Janitor-job in a hotel.

I was recently fired from my job, due to an unfortunate accident, for whom I was apparently to blame, although I cannot think of anything I did wrong, honest, anyways momentarily I live from what I had saved, in a small apartment and I do come good by so far, at least for now.

In my opinion my live is still Liveable..., but I guess Rose, my wife, does not think that way!

She has taken the kids and went to her Mother, she told me to get a well-paid job or else I could stay where I am without her or the kids

Of course I tried to find a new job as quickly as possible, but no one wants to take in someone like me, who has no real experience in other things, than simple janitor work.

Having no real clue what to do i thought i might as well try my luck, I just really hope, that my singing voice has not yet rusted too much!" Nathan replied as he came on stage, fidgeting, almost letting the microphone falling, he somehow reminded me on how Meena had been before she became more confident.

Sure he looked not any different from the others and if he would not have told us his story, I might think he would have been a normal man.

Of course was his story sad, but it did not meant that we would now also instantly take him in out of pity..., sure we could perhaps take him in as second Stagehand next to Eddie, if he would not make it through with his Audition.

We had to stay fair after all..., and let´s be honest, a janitor who had worked at a School and a Hotel, was quite worthy, at least in my eyes..., you should never underestimate the little jobs.

After all, my father spent years as a car-washer and was able to buy a whole Theater...,well at least 60 % of the price was paid by him, of course I did also saved some money for it, he didn´t had to give up his entire pension..., lord heavens above, I could not do that to him.

No, I did learned management at a job-school, before I took over the Theater, after it was announced to be for sale.

I mean I had to know what I was doing, an amateur, who does not even has a clue about how to promote the own Theater, has no chance of ever making it working at all.

Sure maybe Nana was right and none of my Shows had been quite a hit, but it kept the Theater alive for 2 more years after the old Owner gave it up for sale.

And that was anything but easy, not for the least because I constantly had Judith from the Bank at my throat.

I know how it is to hit rock bottom and even when there was a time, when even I didn´t believed this claim anymore, it still was a true speech.

If you fall so low there is only one way to go and that is upwards, even Nathan had to believe this, or else he would have not have come here to at least try anything possible.

"Then give it a try, I wish you the best of luck, we are ready when you are, may your Performance entertain us enough to earn our recognition!" I stated to him and he nodded bowing politely.

"T-then I will now begin, forgive me when it is not good!" He stated as he got ready.

He had a small Recorder with him, which he sat on the floor and started the record, out of the same, a short Piano piece, accompanied by a Guitar and a drum was to hear, before he began to sing.

 **(Original: Aloe Blacc-I need a Dollar)**

"I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
Well I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
I said I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
And if I share with you my story, would you share your dollar with me?

Bad times are coming and it´s freezing out my soul  
Hey, hey  
Well let me tell you something, all that glitters ain't gold  
Hey, hey  
It's been a long old trouble, long old troublesome road  
And I'm yearning for somebody, who come and help me carry this load

 _[Bridge:]_  
I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
Well I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Well I don't know, if I'm walking on solid ground  
Cause everything around me is - falling down  
And all I want - is for someone - to help me-e

I had a job but the boss man let me go  
(He said)  
I'm sorry but I won't be needing your help no more  
(I said)  
Please mister boss man, I need this job more than you know  
But he gave me my last paycheck and he sent me on out the door

 _[Bridge:]_  
Well I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
Said I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
And I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
And if I share with you my story, would you share your dollar with me

Well I don't know if I'm walking on solid ground  
Cause everything around me is - crumbling down  
And all I want is for someone, to help me-e

What in the world am I gonna to do tomorrow  
Is there someone whose dollar that I can borrow  
Who can help me take away my sorrow?

(Maybe its inside the bottle  
Maybe its inside the bottle)

I had some good old buddy, his names is whiskey and wine  
Hey, hey  
And for my good old buddy, I spent my last dime  
Hey, hey  
My wine is good to me, it helps me pass the time  
And my good old buddy whiskey keeps me warmer than the sunshine  
Hey, Hey  
My Wife said to me, you got to stand up for your own  
Hey, Hey  
If god has plans for me, I hope it ain't written in stone  
Hey Hey  
Because I've been working, working, myself down to the bone  
And I swore on my mother´s grave, I'll be paid when I come home  
Hey Hey

 _[Bridge:]_  
Well I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
Said need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
Hey, hey  
Well I need a dollar, a dollar, a dollar is what I need  
And if I share with you my story, would you share your dollar with me  
Come on, share your dollar with me  
Go ahead, share your dollar with me  
Come on share your dollar, give me your dollar  
Share your dollar with me  
Come on share your dollar with me-e-e!" With this Nathan ended his song.

To be honest it was more than I had expected, sure his story was sad and the song did fit his situation..., but, by all friendliness, the song and his voice just happened to fit way too much, it was as if this song was made especially for him.

And I don´t mean this like I meant it with Ash and Pop Songs, I admit, that might have been a major failure of my own..., or at least I didn´t considered it any further.

Even if she had a freaking awesome voice, while singing that small part of Call me Maybe, as I told her about the song, it brought me Goosebumps, but in the end I think letting her sing her very own song had been the best I could do for her.

Of course it was not everything she got, all the Ideas and the yearning to sing out loud, which she had to hold back for years, due to her ex-boyfriend, they all were released.

They all were set free, on that very day, as she played that Song during the concert right in front of half the town and as cruel as it sounds, it might have being worth all the hardships she had to endure before.

No..., this time I am freaking sure, even though it was far from the Soul-genre, had Nathan´s song so much of life´s truth in it, that it just instantly convinced you to share your dollars with him and with pleasure.

"Say Nathan..., that's hopefully not the only song you can sing..., don´t get me wrong, it was awesome..., but I want to see if you can also sing other songs with that kind of voice, it would be a waste to let this voice repeat the same song over and over again!" I stated and he began to think.

"Let me think for a second..., there aren´t much songs I know, as I said, due to work and family, I kept the music out of my life for most of the time, I just recently had begun to let it in again.

Yeah..., I think there is one song which I lately had heard and just for my own fun, I had learned it by heart, even though I had no idea what to do with that knowledge anyways.

But I guess I might sing it, if Rose will reconsider and come back with the children, but I think I might as well give it a try here and now, just to make sure that it is even worth to sing to her..., that I don´t totally suck on it!" Nathan explained and I nodded, urging him to go on.

He told Eddie which song to play, as the same searched in his Library, before signaling him that he has the song, I looked and was astounded, it was quite a meaningful song I would say.

 **(Original: Rag`n´Bone Man- Be the Man)**

"We're bound by this  
Running high and low, without a course  
It's hard to change a love like this  
The writing´s on the wall, so strong it hurts

[Pre-Chorus]  
You say our love has burned out  
For reasons you will not define  
yet I'm still the man you know  
But you hardly seeing me so

[Chorus]  
We're going through changes, changes, changes, yeah  
With hard times, which surely are ahead  
You gotta have faith in, faith in, faith in me (faith in me)  
'Til I can be the man I said I'd be  
'Til I can be the man  
'Til I can be that man

[Verse 2]  
We're bound by this  
And you don't even say a word to me  
I guess that's how the hell must be  
And knowing it just hurts the most

[Chorus]  
Still you say our love burned out  
For reasons you will not define  
I'm still that man you wanted (once)  
It's just hard to see it sometimes

[Chorus]  
We're going through changes, changes, changes, yeah (changes)  
With hard times, which surely are ahead (But we'll make it through, I'm sure of it)  
You gotta have faith in, faith in, faith in me (faith in me)  
'Til I can be the man I said I'd be  
'Til I can be the man  
'Til I can be the man  
'Til I can be your man  
'Til I can be your man (Again)

[Chorus]  
We're going through changes, changes, changes, yeah (changes)  
With hard times, which surely are ahead (But we'll make it through, I'm sure of it)  
You gotta have faith in, faith in, faith in me (faith in me)  
'Til I can be the man I said I'd be  
'Til I can be that man!" Nathan sang and the goosebumps I had just seemed to have increased in numbers.

Was I even still a Koala or have I already turned into a goose.

"One thing is for sure, if it was for a party, and he could sing some cheer up songs, I would hire him!" Eddie stated and I nodded, going with the scale of Eddies usual parties, it was well said that it was a whole different level than a mere Party of a sports club perhaps.

As I thought about that, I had to admit that I wanted to listen to more of his voice right now, however that was most likely not possible, since it would not be fair to the other contestants.

"You know what Nathan..., take this here, you are definitely in the nearest selection, once we have decided, we call you back and tell you our decision!" I explained to him as I gave him our recall-pamphlet and it literally saw his eyes grow in surprise.

"Seriously..., are you for real?!" He asked in shock and surprise.

"Indeed with a voice like this you play in a high league, my friend, yet it would be unfair towards all the other participants to already decide yet, without even hearing them out, therefore, make sure to stay out of trouble and by best health until we will call you, got it.

Well then, it was nice to meet you, I hope we see each other again!" I stated as he took the document, as if it was made of the finest glass.

"I thank you so much!" He stated practically running of the stage, while clutching the Recall-pamphlet to his chest, as if he feared that someone might take it from him.

"That fella sure was a number..., wouldn´t mind to see him in our next show!" Eddie mumbled.

"Your words in god´s ear Eddie..., anyways on to the next participant, number 8, please make your appearance on stage...!" I stated into the megaphone, as a trio of Mexican mice arrived on stage, greeting us heartily.

"Hello, hello, nice to make your acquaintance, well then, we´re ready when you are!" I said and they nodded eagerly, before beginning their performance with some typical Mexican songs, from which I unfortunately understood not a word, but the mood was still raising with them, after these depressing yet beautiful songs of Nathan.

The next few participants were hopefully just as interesting as the last two.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hello, once again I saw something, imagined something and then wrote something, this time it is Illumination´s 2016 Movie Sing.**

 **To be honest, at first I was skeptical, I didn´t quite thought much about the movie before watching it..., well until I felt its story, its hilarious parts and its sad moments and its absolutely adorable characters.**

 **From all of them I like Rosita, Johnny and Ash the most, and as always I wish for true love to become true, for my favorite Characters, so I ship Ash and Johnny.**

 **Maybe because due to their opposite personalities, Ash being a rebellious teen, with a soft core hidden underneath a hard and yet vulnerable, shell.**

 **While Johnny on the other hand is a responsible Boy, who wishes to follow a dream, but has to hold back due to his feelings of loyalty towards his family.**

 **Seeing such characters come together and achieve great things together, just makes me feel inspired to the max, in any case I hope you enjoy this Story as a little gift in-between the wait for the Second Major Arc of Solatoromansu, Return of the Legendary Heroes.**

 **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**


	2. Here comes the Funky Brothers Inc

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 2: Here comes the Funky Brothers Inc.**

 **Buster`s Pov:**

I was bored..., no worse, I was bored and disappointed.

From 29 Contestants so far, there was only one among them, which truly moved my heart and made me getting this feeling, when you know that it is the rightest of the right things to accept it.

The Bam!-this-is-it feeling!

There was only one single Contestant missing until I will have to tell 29 peoples, that they just didn´t made the cut, I truly hate that part of the Job.

It was though a shame, beside of Nathan, none of them was a true addition to the theater, at least you could pair up both, Nathan and Johnny, for a soulful co-act, maybe even partner one of them up with Meena for duets.

"Seriously, at this rate we never going to get that second act!" I stated, as I massaged my temples.

"I know Mr. Moon..., maybe we should consider to let some of those people from the first Audition coming back for one more chance..., I mean there had been some good ones as well!" Miss Crawly explained and I was quite tempted to take her on that offer.

" _I hope that at least the last Contestant will again show me something good, or else most of this whole day went down the drain, for nothing at all_!" I mumbled as the 29th contestant walked off the stage..., well better said stormed, shouting something in a language I did not cared enough to understand.

" _In all this time, which I had wasted here since this noon, I could have figured out a solution to my second major Problem_!" I thought to myself, as my glance wandered to the right and although my eyes could not see her, through the walls, I imagined to watch a beautiful rock musician sitting on her Amp, playing the guitar all by herself while singing her heart out.

Lonely, half-hearted at work and..., I bet my tail and ears on that..., still deeply heartbroken by herself being cheated on, while putting up a brave front and showing us all a mask as soon as she arrives for the shows.

It was not the responsibility to work for the Theater..., at least not primary..., but more her love for music in general, which kept her coming back here.

The Moon-theater was a place to her, where she could play freely, pouring her heart out to, well at least in some largely stretched boundaries, which we had built up in a mutual agreement.

After all, I still had to look for appropriate acts for the audience, even though I do like to listen to herself playing with all might and without any boundaries.

Although her voice was beautiful in its own right, were the true meanings behind her words so full of melancholy and sadness, that it just breaks your heart to listen to her inner anguish, covered behind a mask of forced strength and hard guitar riffs.

I admit I can be quite dense and an insensitive fool, I had to hear that quite often lately..., but I at least try to make everyone happy and I would be damned, if I fail by just one of them.

" _After all a Father has to look out for his Family_!" I mumbled with a smile on my lips, to which I earned a strange look from Eddie.

"Are you serious Buster..., after all we had been through until now, you still consider to go on to the very end?!" Eddie asked me with a flabbergasted glance.

Apparently he must have asked me a question and my smiling to myself must have convinced him of an answer from my side, luckily I could think of what he asked.

"Well we might as well make nails with heads, if you start something then don´t finish halfway, but see it through to the end, or it wasn´t even worth starting it!" I replied and he nodded slowly although still quite reluctantly.

"Well then, on to the Last Contestant for Today, Number 30 would you kindly make your appearance on stage!?" I called, speaking inside the Megaphone.

I did hope that at least this contestant would manage to raise our mood back up, even if he would not make the cut.

At least way better than the last Contestant.

To be honest, by all the scales and all the bars which I had raised fairly, his performance was just way too much under the average which I would call as still passable and satisfying.

I consider myself as an average Guy with an average knowledge about music..., sure I was formerly the owner and now the director of this Theater and so I am deemed to know at least the majority of different genres of music which exist so far.

But as I said before, I also had to look out for those things I deem appropriate to show to the public..., to be honest I even considered to allow loud Rock-music, that kind which Ash loves so much, as long as she tries to hold herself back from shooting Quills during her performance.

We got some bad feedback and complains due to these incidents, nothing truly notably but still.

And I got to say, I am honestly open to nearly any kind of music..., but there is a slight difference between Music and ear deafening noise.

"I thought my ears were about to puke, I hope the next one does not make them also bleed..., I really hope we soon are over with all of this!" Eddie stated, sparing nothing in his comment, to be honest I had to agree on that last part with him..., maybe even the first.

But it all was blown away by the two Baboons which appeared on stage.

All dressed up in black Jeans with the word Funky and Brothers printed in white at the sides, black T-shirts with the same Logo on the back.

One Baboon wore a black base cap on his head with the same logo, while the other wore a white tie with the logo in black, and both were wearing sunglasses.

To be honest it was the very first time that I ever saw a Baboon being dressed like this, so completely free-spirited, not as buttoned up as most of their conspecifics.

"Hello there, nice to meet you, and you guys are...?!" I asked in anticipation.

"He´s Manuel!" The Baboon with the Base cap stated, introducing his partner.

"And he´s Maurice!" The other Baboon followed his Partners introduction.

"And we are the Funky Brothers Inc.!" They introduced themselves and I was buff, to say the least.

I hadn´t expected some crazy guys like them to appear as the last Contestants, all the ones before were terribly modest in contrast to them.

I do think I heard that Name before, but I cannot quite lay my thumb on it.

"I see and what made you guys decide to participate in this Audition?!" I asked them.

"Well you see Mr. Moon, we two have been cruising through most of the Clubs in this town, each one was kinda boring to be honest, I mean the DJ´s we co-operated together, always only played stereotypical songs, like basically always the same.

So we decided that once there is a Club, or something like that, who has an open mind for music in general, not fixating themselves on one genre solely, then we will just have to try and get at least one gig by them!" Manuel explained.

"Yeah but the thing is, there hadn´t been any new Clubs which opened in the last 3 years.

Things had been kinda boring for us and lately we only played to make a life..., well until we saw it on the news, I mean, a guy, who had his whole life destroyed right before his eyes, took one last chance, pulled together all what he got and managed to start one of the craziest Music festivals I had ever seen before, in a half destroyed place.

We had been there that time Mr. Moon and let me tell you, what we experienced was so incredible, we just had to get our butts up and make the decision, then as the Moon-Theater had been reopened we went to a few other of your shows and we were amazed by the variety of songs and kinds of music which had been played and the Talent of your Actors.

And we made it clear to ourselves that as soon as you search for new musician, that we would give it a try to land a job here, if you are as free-minded about music as we think, then we will surely will become a great addition, we don´t even have anything against collaborating with any of your crew-members.

I am sure we can also play along them and create completely new and unique sounds!" Maurice continued as Manuel nodded.

"I see, well that really is something..., I didn´t know we would inspire people that way!" I stated and I was honest at that.

Sure many people came for the Audition, but most of them just tried to get a job, with a minority of labor and a maximum of income.

The fewest of them really came due to the music, perhaps even my Crew came at first just because of the promised Price-money and only secondly because they wanted to live the passion, which burned in their hearts, but was kept down by chains.

I was sure that none of them..., well expect of Mike of course, came due to their own selfish greed.

Even after they got to see that there was not Price to win, or at least not the promised one, they didn´t gave up on what they wanted to do, sure they were kind of angry, disappointed, at least a little, and maybe they also had compassion with a man who just lost everything he ever had, his home as well as all which his Father and himself had worked so hard to obtain for him.

No, different as all the others they came back to me, to the Moon-theater..., to live their passion and ever since they stayed for this very passion.

Back then as everyone else, but my closest friends, left me, they stayed with me and even helped me to bring back that special place, in which they could practice their passion unrestrained, a passion which was nothing else but the music itself.

Everyone who had just the least bit of that passion was definitely welcome here.

And if what these two baboons said was true, then I am sure that they even have the talent we might search so desperately, maybe even more than that.

"Well then, please go on, Impress us!" I said to them in anticipation and they nodded.

"Alright this song is something we had created after we heard your story, this is a song we have never played in any of the Clubs before, I hope you like it, but before we have to prepare us, please excuse us for a short while!" Maurice stated as his brother grabbed one of the large suitcases, which they had brought along and opened it to take out what it contained.

He took out a large DJ-desk, of quite a higher quality and with way more functions than the one Eddie used during our shows, of course the same looked a little sour but didn´t said a word.

It lasted less than 10 minutes for them to build anything up and plug the Cable into the socket, a sign for their perfect coordination and their skills.

Next to the DJ desk a Keyboard was build up, while another microphone was placed in front of them, next to the one of the Theater

It was incredible to watch them work.

I still remember that one woman who performed here in the first Audition and constantly had to tune her guitar, for about 20 minutes.

To give her a fair chance we waited so long before she began her performance, even if it had cost us more than just a few nerves.

Ultimately these 30 minutes had been a complete waste of time, for after she was done tuning her guitar, she was playing a few cords, which could not be more wrong from what the original song sounded, i think it was supposed to be Empire of the Moon's 'We are the people', though i coulg not be so sure about that.

It was one of the best examples for people who had no sense of music and just wanted to play basically anything without having the skills to do so, only trying to enrich themselves for their own selfish benefit, not caring what the audience thinks.

At least Mike brought the needed talent, for us to overlook his arrogant personality.

But the team-play these two Baboons in front of us displayed was what I call true perfection.

"Alright, we are very sorry for the wait, but now we are all ready to start!" Maurice stated and Manuel cleared his throat.

"Well then, hit it!" I stated and they nodded eagerly, before Manuel was signaling his brother to start the music.

The same began with a soft tone played from the Keyboard, before he switched on the drum-kit-tones from the DJ-Desk while his brother began to sing in a soft voice, a voice so totally different than his normal, loud speaking voice.

 **(Original: Steve Aoki & Louis Tomlinson- just hold on)**

"Manuel:

Wish that you - could build a Time Machine

So you could be, the one you wanted to be

Once you were - standing on the edge,

looking at these stars, wishing you were them

What do you do when a chapter ends?  
Do you close the book and never read it again?  
Where do you go when your story's done?  
You can be who you were, or who you'll become!

Both:

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, if it all goes wrong  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, you must just hold on

Maurice:

The sun goes down and it comes back up!

The world still turns, no matter what!

Both:

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, if it all goes wrong  
You must just hold on

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, you must just hold on  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh

Manuel:

It's not over, 'til it's all been said  
It's not over, 'til your dying breath  
So what do you want them to say when all is gone?  
That you just gave up or that you kept going on?

What do you do when a chapter ends?  
Do you close the book and never read it again?  
Where do you go when your story's done?  
You can be who you were or who you'll become

Both:

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, if it all goes wrong  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, you must just hold on

Maurice:  
The Water flows and the wind picks up

The fire burns, yet the world does not

Both:

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, if it all goes wrong  
You must just hold on

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, You must just hold on  
Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, If it all goes wrong  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, You must just hold on

Oh-oh-oh, Mr. Mo-on, If it all goes wrong

You must just hold on!" Manuel ended the song with a longer note, while his brother stopped the music seconds before that very last note.

Manuel stepped aside from the Microphone and facing the ground, his hands over his head, as if he was trying to assort his thoughts.

I was blown away, not only did Manuel´s Voice amazed me totally, and it was not only for the song´s words, which honestly deeply moved me..., no also the soft tones which Maurice played on both, Keyboard and DJ-desk were something which we definitely could play to our audiences, without having to worry for them to feel themselves like in a simple club or discotheque.

I admit at first I was skeptical, I had seen DJ´s before and although they were all quite good, I just thought they might not truly fit within a Theater, or at least only for the Background Music, like Eddie is doing it all the time...!

But I have to say that I never could be any more wrong...!

"Guys I..., I don´t know what I shall say, therefore I just will shut up and give you one more reason for me to not overthink my decision of hiring you!" I stated in excitement sitting down and I saw how their chin crashed down the ground.

"Buster are you sure about this..., I don´t truly know how Nana might react to this!" Eddie tried to object, perhaps to a part jealous at them, because he had always been our DJ ever since our Open air show.

"What do you think would displease her more, once again writing red numbers, because our Shows become a routine and as that boring to the audience, or a skilled DJ and an amazing Singer, to spice things up, performing in her holy theater as a team.

An amazing act before, between and after the performances, which brings the fire of passion back where it belongs, into the bones of our Audience, enabling them to take a breather between each performance.

Eddie, their recognition to our Theater and it´s amazing shows would flow in form of a constant, all-week flow of some small green paper-notes, into our Safe!" I explained to him, nearly shaking him and he did thought about it.

"I guess you are right after all the people do seem to become lesser than last week!" He stated sighing.

"Indeed, I mean that was the reason why we even did this Audition today in the first place.

Eddie, one thing is for sure, if they both get on stage it will give the audience a completely new feeling of what music can be.

For Music is not just music, it is the expression of the passion one holds inside!" I explained and he nodded eagerly.

"Well said indeed!" I heard a Voice behind us, I looked to see the Crew sitting in the seats behind us, since quite some time I would say.

The one who had spoken was none other but Ash.

"Ashley..., Guys, how long have you been here!" I stated while getting an angry stare from Ash.

The same came up to me with stomping steps making me backing a few steps away.

"Call me one more time Ashley..., and I will choke you to death!" Ash explained slowly giving her every word quite the meaning, as she pulled on my tie.

"Sorry, I forgot..., it won´t happen again, I swear!" I stated and nodded quickly.

"I hoped you´d understand!" She stated with a threatening smile as she turned away and sat herself on one of the free places.

"Anyways we´ve been here ever since they came on stage, we wanted to see how far you are with the Audition..., but from what I heard the others haven´t been that good I think!" Gunter stated.

"Well I would not go as far as to say they were basically all bad, but them two and Contestant number 7, Nathan, they definitely would be a nice addition..., but yeah I did not thought one second, after hearing their performance, of hiring any of these 28 other Contestants, seriously it is as if we had been writing, `simple work for lots of money´, on our pamphlets..., instead of `Sophisticated theater seeks 2 new, extraordinary talents´!" I explained to them and they nodded.

"I mean you guys always give it your best and that is a fact, so I want the additions to do just the same!" I told them and Johnny showed a thumb up.

"Well said Mr. Moon!" He stated.

"Umm Excuse me?!" Suddenly Manuel´s voice stated.

"Yes..., oh I am so sorry, I was just so absorbed in our conversation..., please go on!" I told them.

"Um that was not what I wanted to say, it´s about your assumption from earlier..., about one of us being a DJ and the other being a Singer, apparently we both are both at the same time, both of us are either DJ or Singer depending on which song we play.

In order to not always keep our Performance stereotypical, we play many varieties but so also always switch places during them, this way we are making something unique compared to other DJ´s, Maurice has a deeper voice than I have while I am more capable for the higher voices!" Manuel explained and as if on call, they traded places, with Manuel now sitting behind the keyboard and DJ-desk, while Maurice stepped forward to the microphone.

"Well that sure is something, I haven´t seen something like that in a long time!" Gunter stated and Eddie nodded.

"Neither have I haven't heard of a DJ team which Plays as well as Sings always taking turns, that the first time I have seen something like this.

Usually there is one constant singer and One DJ which brings the beats, at least at the groups I know!" Eddie explained.

"Maybe but that what's make them unique and it would be best that we have them, rather than anyone else, am I right?!" I stated and Eddie nodded, more eagerly than before.

"Well then, here comes the second Song, a song about ourselves!" They said in unison and I gestured them to start.

 **(Original DJ Antoine feat. Mad Mark- Children of the Night (we are))**

"Maurice:

There was a child, I used to know  
he didn't ever scratch, but even so  
the sun was up, and so was he  
running like the wind, he was wild and free.

These days are gone, I don´t wanna forget  
We were living like some fools, without regrets.

Both:

Now I feel I understand  
I'll always be a child inside the man.

Manuel:

We will find it from the light  
We are children of the night.  
We will find it from the light  
and making wrong feel right.

Maurice:  
There was a time, my dearest friend  
a time we used to think, it will never end,  
sleeping all day, we played all night  
we didn't care if it were wrong or right.

These days are gone, I don´t wanna forget  
We were living like some fools, without regrets.

Both:

Now I know I'll always be  
the foolish kid that lives inside of me, me, me, me ,me.

Manuel:

We will find it from the light  
We are children of the night.  
We will find it from the light  
and making wrong feel right.

We will find it from the light  
We are children of the night.  
We will find it from the light  
and making wrong feel right.

We will find it from the light.

We will find it from the light.

find it from the light!" This song really was like out of a movie, the soundtrack for a flashback of memories.

I remembered how I have been, Dad always said I was a really open hearted kid, impressed by basically everything, but then again it were the music, the Light-effects and the whole atmosphere of the Theater which ultimately made me want to become its owner.

Back in my teens and my later twenties I worked hard in the day and only relaxed during the night times, Eddie often pulled me into clubs to party, saying that the life was not only made by work but also by letting loose sometimes, he truly was a Child of the Night, someone who wakes when the sun goes down and the lights of the clubs went on.

I think the one true time where I let completely loose, and even got wasted the one or the other times, was at a vacation with Eddie and some of our old schoolmates as we met up in Las Vegas, back then we also hit nearly every club there was..., but I won´t go now into any details, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, they say, still even that experience was worth remembering, every experience I made was worth so much, after all they made me who I am today.

Basically the gist of my emotions now, was that we could definitely pull this off, if we bring back a Fluorescent stage, like that time as I used the giant Aquarium and put some squids into it..., but this time I will use bullet-proof glass, the strongest there is, so that something like the last time will never happen again.

" _I don´t need another guy with a Baton coming and destroying my theater..., I think it´s high time I get some security guys in here_!" I thought as a plan came into my mind of how to pull this off.

"Oh, no, no, no, Buster..., I know that look, you are up to something..., but remember, before you change anything to the theater, you will have to speak about it with Nana, got it!" Eddie stated aloud and I looked around, all eyes were on me suddenly.

It seems that I was so absorb into my thought that I did not recognized how much time has passed ever since the Song finished.

"Say Eddie..., what do you think a giant LED-stage would cost?" I asked as I fixated the entire stage and imagined these two to play their songs.

"A horrific sum of money, alone for the monthly Power bill!" Eddie stated with a skeptical look on his face the others looked equally concerned.

"And a steel-reinforced, L-shaped giant aquarium with armored glass?!" I asked him.

"Well considerably less than an LED stage..., wait a freaking second..., you don't mean..., no, no, absolutely not Buster!" Eddie exclaimed with a definitive tone accompanied by the groans of the entire Crew.

"After the fiasco of the last time we will not bring back any kind of Squid Power or other fluorescent Water-animals, who need a gargantuan Aquarium.

Are you nuts..., it almost killed us all the last time!" He stated, getting nods from the others.

"I see well then I guess we have to stay with a giant LED Stage!" I explained and Eddie began to bite his hoofs.

"Is that really necessary at all Buster.

Nana is going to kill us if she gets to know of what you are planning again, I don´t want another 4 hour long explanation of why modesty is so valuable, especially if you are rich!" He stated and I nodded, guess it was perhaps a bad idea to bring back bad memories

"Anyways, you guys are definitely hired..., but one last thing..., you said you could play along with any of the other team-mates, even in collaboration, how did you meant that?!" I asked the Baboon Brothers.

"Give us one or two of your Crew members, an Hour or two of time and we will show you what we meant!" Maurice stated and Manuel nodded.

"Alright but I guess we better get this whole Audition finished, before we get to that!" I replied.

"Alright can all the Contestants please return to the stage!" I stated into the Megaphone.

"Ahem..., I guess I am the last one left..., seems like the others all went home, some of them were tired of waiting I guess?!" Nathan stated as he arrived on stage.

"Wait seriously..., what a bunch of..., oh well that makes it easy for us I would say, I thought I had to make a long explanation of why we did not picked them..., since we wanted to hire just you three guys anyways!" I explained although a little disappointed.

I mean even if I did not take them I wanted to say some encouraging words to some of them, who still were quite good, but just not good enough for our theater.

But seeing how they all got up and just left due to waiting a little bit, tells me that once again most of them only came for the prospect of quick Money and easy work.

However not due to the Music itself..., okay one might say Nathan does too, but a man who has hit rock-bottom like him and lost all chances but one last, is desperate in its own right.

But a Man who has the will to take up any kind of arms and fight this fate, is a man worth to pay respect.

After all he needs the money to get his life back in order and to not lose his wife and Children instead of simply enriching himself, a honorable reason I would say, this truly does give him my respect, and if his chosen arms is the Music and the Songs, then he is more than welcome here.

"Alright that takes us the time we would have wasted, anyways..., who of you guys has still time to spare!" I asked my Crew.

"I´m sorry, Mr. Moon, I unfortunately most go home, I have to pick the kids up from School and I still have to cook, Norman said he´s going to work late today!" Rosita explained.

"I see, well we had agreed that the work on the stage should not affect your Private life and I mean someone has to manage that gang of sweet little rascals, or else it will be mayhem!" I stated with a laugh.

I came to adore these 25 little Piglets, ever since I saw them dancing along to their mother's song and them later storming the stage to embrace their mother.

"Well then what are you waiting for, and as I told you so often, just call me Buster, I mean we´ve been team mates since so long and we haven't much of an Age difference I would say.

As long as you respect my wishes as the director we can be friends.

I am not such a stone faced guy who goes boss on every of his employers, I want you all to see me more as a friend and Team-member, I mean you cannot do anything here without me and I cannot do anything without you as we have seen, if we want to do what our heart beats for, then we got to work together on a level which is for everyone comfortable!" I stated addressing every single one of them.

"Anyways, all those who can still stay, please do so, all those who have to go home better pack up things now and get on their way, we see each other tomorrow in the afternoon, also someone should give a tour to Nathan, Maurice and Manuel around the theater..., i´ve got some things to deal with in the morning and can unfortunately not do it myself, for i will most likely arrive a little later, i will leave the Key to miss crawly, do not lose it, understood !" I stated and mis crawly nodded clutching the key to her chest.

"So the first of you to come, will you please get to that task of being the tourguide?!" I stated and they all nodded.

Since I knew their weekly program, it was not hard to plan our rehearsals and shows, the same were held every Sunday from noon to evening.

"Alright then I guess, I must go home as well, Grandpa and grandma needs to take their Medicine and Mom works late so i have to do the house chores and prepare the dinner, if no one is around they just going to forget to take them!" Meena stated and I nodded, she truly was a responsible young girl.

"Well I still got time!" Johnny explained and I was joyous, I wanted him to stay to try that collaboration but I did not wanted to force him.

"I have no real plans as well so count me in!" Nathan explained.

"I guess I also can stay, I don´t have much to do at home anyways!" Ash replied, I nodded thankfully.

"Not that there is someone waiting for me anyways!" I heard her mumbling that last part and I once again became aware of her loneliness.

But this time I was not the only one, I saw how Johnny secretively glanced at Ash with some kind of mixed feeling.

" _Maybe I should better leave it to the young ones, to sort out their problems_!" I thought as I saw them.

"Well I guess I should go home too, I still have to make the Plans and Programs for next week´s Aerobic programs, Rosita how about I give you a ride!" Gunter said and Rosita smiled.

"I would love to thanks very much Gunter!" Rosita replied as she walked, well more ran, after Gunter.

"Alright then we see each other tomorrow after work and school, have a nice evening you guys!" I stated and the nodded.

"Well then Johnny, about that act I wanted to try...!" I stated and so I explained the plan for this test to him and the Baboons, I bet it would blow the audience away, if I could not use that Fluorescent-stage then I at least wanted a smashing performance from some of my crew-members.

 **To be Continued...**


	3. The feelings beyond that Mask

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 3: The Feelings beyond that Mask.**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

I had no clue what these two Baboons were up to, as they pulled Johnny behind the Curtains with hushed voices, but I also was not obligated to watch out for him.

I wasn´t his mother..., well that didn´t meant that I did not cared about it at all.

Johnny was a dear friend of mine and if he was in trouble, I would most likely try anything to get him out of it, same as the rest of us all.

still I doubted that these two Baboons would pull him into something dangerous, I mean they barely got to know each other.

Still, in a way the feelings I had for Johnny were not only due to him and me being only friends, it also was due to be familliar souls, we both suffered on a massive Heartbreak, although it seemd to me as if his one had a little resolved itself.

Heartbreak was not only due to a cheating boyfriend, sometimes it was something even stronger which crushed us down, being shunned by a parent for your true self was one of the strongest example for that..., I knew that feeling very well myself.

You might ask yourselves since some time of why I hate it so much to be called by my full name.

Ashley..., that was the name my Parents gave me upon my birth.

Ash..., that was the name I gave myself to signalize myself, that I had broken with my past and burned it out of my mind leaving nothing of it, nothing but Ashes.

Back then as I decided to cast away my old home, I thought I was finally free..., but I only had to see that I was even more bound than I had been before.

Bound by rules and laws and whatsoever, I was bound by a Boyfriend who tried to hold me down, I was bound by my constant decrease in income and my struggle to make enough money, in order to live for one more month in that apartment.

But I didn´t know how to get out of it.

" _This place holds so many memories..., happy memories..., or at least they once had been..., now it was just a reminder of how much I had lost in my life, of how much I had cast aside for a love, which ultimately had turned out to be a lie_!" I thought, writhing in my own misery while putting up that mask behind which I had hid myself ever since my breakdown on the stage.

It was not that I hated to be pitied or that I hated to cry..., it was more that I hated my own vulnerability in these moments.

I hated it to be seen crying, because I have no idea of the true feelings these people then have, when they see me that way.

I always thought that crying in front of people must be the worst to ever happen, my whole brave attitude being destroyed in merely a few seconds.

That I shoot quills in these vulnerable moments doesn't make things any better.

I hate this weak side of me with all my passion.

Just as much as I hated this apartment in which I still lived.

Nowadays I even thought about asking Buster, if I might sleep in my rehearsal room.

I just cannot stand the empty feeling every time I enter this apartment, knowing that a big part of my life had just went up and away, left me as if it has never been there in the first place.

All the reminders of his presence were destroyed, I broke them, ripped them and burnt them, to forget..., but the things I could not destroy were the memories I held in my mind, inside that damned head of mine.

I brought my feelings to life by using paper and pen and writing the lyrics to my songs..., but with every line, with every single word I wrote, the feeling of loss just got stronger, this hated feeling which wounded my heart, until it was completely crippled.

" _People say that time heals all wounds..., guess that does not count for me then_!" I thought as I, so it at least seemed, looked at the empty stage.

In reality I looked deep into myself, seeing a tiny figure surrounded by darkness, holding only one single speck of light in her hands.

My guitar, my force to play, which was all that was left to me.

That and this place, this theater in whose rehearsal room I could let loose, without anyone disturbing me.

I longed to be in that room, I longed to go there, close and lock the door, turn down the lights and let myself being comforted by thick, black, silent darkness.

I was about to stand up and do just that, as suddenly lights went on.

" _Now what_?!" I though annoyed, sure I knew that something might come, ever since the newbies, Maurice and Manuel, took Johnny behind the curtains, but I did not thought that it went so quick.

"Well then guys Show me what you came up with!" Buster, who apparently sat right next to me, stated.

I didn´t even recognized that he had sat himself next to me, neither did I recognized that he had been there the whole time.

It was that unique ability again, to blend out the whole world, a way to comfort myself, when nothing else could do it.

There was a small wish in me..., a wish to be blind and deaf, blind, to not see the ultimate truth, the burning truth, this hateful, ill-meaning and destructive truth, of being alone.

And Deaf, so I could no longer hear the cries of my soul, the crying of my body and the noise of my punches which maltreated my own heart, making it numb, so I could no longer feel pain.

I said that I had kissed it goodbye, that I had overcome it and could finally set myself free..., but who am I even kidding?

As if a few weeks could simply overlook and cast away such a massive betrayal to my heart.

" _Lance you A**hole, why did you left me_!" I muttered under my breath, letting the dark fire of my soul spitting some hateful flares.

If feelings could turn into flames, pitch-black hellfire would most likely surround me by now.

Even more than Deaf and blind, I wanted to be mute, so that I could never speak words which reminded me of myself, sweet-talking with hat cheating bastard.

All the breaths I had wasted on him..., all the promises he made..., I casted all I had away for him and what did I got in return...?

" _Nothing..., nothing at all for f***´s sake_!" I muttered, a bit louder.

My blank expression lied, I was scorching, nearly burning, underneath the surface and it would take not much for myself to erupt.

The joint was already sizzling, shortly before the powder kedge.

"Pling!"

"Huh!" Suddenly a totally unexpected sound woke me from my dark trance in which I had fallen.

"Pling, pling, pling!" The sudden tone which was send over to me began to increase in numbers and before I could shut it out of my mind, a melody was formed.

My own self returned into my body and my attention did no longer belonged to my own bitter heart, but towards the soft tones which were played.

By a tall young man, maybe my age, maybe older, who sat at a piano and played with his eyes opened reading a sheet, his mouth moved almost unnoticeably, and yet it was as if he sang along towards the sound he created... or rather as if his humming was leading him on.

It was none other but Johnny the Gorilla, a young man, tall and build like a mountain..., but the truest sense of a gentle giant.

To be honest I have never really looked at him, sure I greeted him, spoke with him and laughed with him, even before I was betrayed and cheated on by Lance, but I cannot truly say that I looked at him ever since, at least not for real.

I was aware of his presence but I could not find him anywhere, even if he stood right before me.

But now I could see him clearly, it was the music which opened up my heart.

I always thought it was just rock music which could do that..., apparently I was wrong, Buster on the contrary was totally right, it was all about the music and only the music.

No matter the genre, each music was different, there was no bad or good, music was universal, it was all just soundwaves.

A song is the way of expressing one selves with the words sang, but tones were created to give these words a deeper meaning.

If there was only singing then these songs would surely lose their true meaning, their purpose of why they were created.

Sound was there to enforce these words, make their meaning richer of importance and conveying a message to everyone who wanted to hear them.

It was precisely why we differed music into Genres, because each one of us sought a message he wanted to hear, substantiated by tones fitting the message.

The tones I now heard, instantly told me that it was a melancholic message which was about to be played, a message of loss.

I knew that even before Johnny began to sing, his piano play supported by a Drum Kit from the DJ Desk at certain points, and all of it was accompanied by Maurice and Manuel singing as well.

The result was an amazing song which could be conveyed in various messages.

 **(Original: Whiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth- See you again)**

 _Johnny:_  
It's been a long day, without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again  
We've come a long way, from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

 _Maurice:_  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh

Manuel:  
How can we not talk about family, when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side  
And now you gone, be with me for the last ride

 _Johnny (Maurice):_  
It's been a long day, without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way), from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again

All:

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

 _Maurice (Manuel):_  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)

And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

Manuel:

How can we not talk about family, when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side  
And now you gone, be with me for the last ride

 _Johnny:_  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day, without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again  
We've come a long way, from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again  
When I see you again

All:

(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again!" it was incredible.

I was sure to just imagining things..., but I could swear that he knew about it..., that Johnny knew about the feelings within me.

I thought to see him looking at me while singing, the one and the other time.

Was he trying to give me a message with this song..., was it the Baboons idea..., Buster´s.., or was it just Johnny giving the song a different meaning as intended.

" _Didn´t he said `we´ve come a long way from where it began´?"_ I thought to myself as I tried to analyze this song

Was the long way he meant, the entire time we had spent as crew-members..., as friends together, ever since the Audition.

What did he mean with `I tell you all about it, when I see you again´..., does that mean that he is waiting for me to come out of my depression?

Are they perhaps all waiting for that, not sure of what to do themselves, to cheer me up.

" _And that last part..., the light he meant..., did he meant the music, that with music I made and will make memories and that each of them was worth to hold on_!" I thought about the words of the song.

"` _Hold every memory as you go_ ´!" I sang to myself, before it dawned to me.

It was just like I assumed, the last part made it all clear.

"` _And every road you take, will always lead you home´..., he means this place, the Theater._

 _Even when the whole thing came crashing down, I returned..., even after I knew there was no benefit in it, no price to win...!"_ I though in awe.

" _Not that it mattered to me anymore._

 _`So let the light guide your way´, it was the light I held inside me, the music, that guided my way back to the Theater and ultimately brought all of us together..., as a family_!" I muttered to myself.

"How can we not talk about family when Family is all we got!" I muttered.

Those were the words Manuel sang, and somehow he was right.

Was it really what they wanted to say, or was it only the message, the words I had longed to hear.

A reason for me to keep coming here, to keep being alive.

"That was incredible, don´t you think so too Ash?!" I heard a question from someone next to me, I blinked a few times before I recognized that all eyes were at me.

"I..., I don´t know what to say..., I..., I !" I was a loss of words, I didn´t know the words I wanted to say.

"Ash..., are you alright?!" Buster, who still sat next to me asked me with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean..., I..., huh.., what is this?!" I asked dumbfounded as suddenly my sight got blurry, I felt a wet sensation running down my cheeks.

" _Tears..., why was I crying?!"_ I though in shock.

"Was it really that Bad?!" Buster asked concerned.

"..., No..., it was not bad..., it was..., beautiful!" I managed to squeeze out before I could no longer hold back, I practically jumped up and ran away, into my rehearsal room, closing the door, shutting out the light to cry in the darkness.

I don´t know how long I was in here before I thought to hear the door, but I could not care less.

"Ash?!" I heard Johnny voice.

"Geez why are you sitting here in the darkness, wait I switch on the light!" He said.

"DON'T! "I practically shouted at him.

"Woah!" Johnny exclaimed in sheer surprise.

"P-p-pleas d-d-don´t switch on the light..., I don´t want you to see me, I am a mess..., no sight to show to anyone!" I stated, with weak voice.

"But...!"

"Please Johnny..., I don´t want that, I don´t want to see the light for a while, it frightens me!" I stated, feeling yet again vulnerable.

"I see, well then I will keep it out..., but its better not to be alone in here, you never know!" Johnny stated as I heard the door closing.

I though he had left, before I felt his presence and the heat he radiated, I heard his breaths as was sitting himself somewhere in a corner.

"Are you there?!" I asked him not sure if I might not just imagined it.

"Yes, I am!" He replied.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him after a while.

"I´m just sitting here..., shall I leave!?"Johnny asked me but I instantly turned around.

"No..., please don't!" I stated, looking around, here in complete darkness it was hard to see, but I could locate him from the breaths he took.

I don´t even know why I said that, what would it bring me if he stays here.

Wouldn´t it then become harder for me to cry freely.

Didn´t I plunged myself into this dark room so I could cry my eyes out due to the feelings overrunning me again.

"Ash..., if you want to cry it is okay, I won´t tell a soul about it!" Johnny stated with a soothing voice, I knew I could trust him on that, Johnny rarely lied to anyone if it was not necessary.

"Where are you?!" I asked him trying to maneuvering myself towards him.

"Near the door, on the right side from the door out!" Johnny replied and I made myself at crawling over to him, not even having the force to properly stand up.

It lasted a while before I managed to find him, I first touched something and I heard him chuckle.

"You´ve got my foot!" He stated and even I had to chuckle.

I moved on further.

"That's my leg!" He stated and I moved on.

"Ash any further and it will become really awkward!" He suddenly stated as I was about to touch to orientate.

Of course I instantly understood and backed away.

"If you turn now to the left you are right next to me!" he stated and I did as told.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just switch on the light for a short while and then back off?!" He asked after a while.

"The light does not always help, darkness is more comforting in times when you need to be alone...!" I stated.

"I know..., but sometimes loneliness will just feel even stronger due to the darkness!" Johnny explained.

"You sound like..!"

"Like I have experienced it..., well yeah, I mean my dad and his friends are gone for the next 7 years, at the least, I mean they are guilty of around 20 cases of Bank robbery..., not that I am any less guilty for it!" Johnny stated.

"That's the fault with being loyal to family, sometimes it might hurt you the most, that's why I broke with mine..., yet it didn´t bring me much in the end!" I explained.

"Sometimes I wonder what might have happened, if I never would have fallen in love with Lance, would I have still lived as my Parent´s daughter or what?!" I wondered.

"Maybe..., but it might also mean that we all would never have met you, or perhaps not like this, as a team..., as a family I mean!" Johnny replied.

"Family?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed, at least I want to see it like that, you guys were there for me when I was pushed away by my own father, we comforted you as Lance broke your heart, we tried to cheer buster up as he lost everything, even his pride, at least a big part of it..., all in all we were there for each other, whenever things went downhill, and I doubt, that this would ever change!" Johnny stated and suddenly I felt something touching my cheek, wiping my tears away gently.

"Johnny?!" I asked a little reluctant.

"If you don´t want me to see you, then at least let me comfort you!" he said and although still a little reluctant, I agreed.

It was not like I did not welcomed this piece of compassion from someone else, not that I was eager to be comforted every time I cried.

It was nothing serious, just friends comforting each other, Johnny would not hurt me like Lance did, or like my Parents did, he was just a good Friend, a nice and kind one.

I slid next to him and I felt how he began to pet my quills, it brought a bittersweet sensation, like something from long ago began to resurface, I remembered that my Grandmother used to do this to comfort me, when I was little..., before she died.

"I´m not hurting you am I?!" Johnny asked as I sniffed. "No..., not at all, please keep going..., although the question is rather if I'm not hurting you!" I stated as I membered that my Quills were quite pointy, as Buster explained to me in a long lecture as I once again accidently and unintentionally shoot some of them at the audience.

"Not at all, and after all we gorillas have thick skin, this kind of sharpness is nothing compared to a real blade, to be honest it feels kind of nice, like an acupuncture !" Johnny stated with a chuckle and I think I blushed.

To be honest I think it was the first time I had blushed in years, Lance never really gave me a reason to do so, at least not in the last few years of our relationship.

"Um guys I hate to interrupt you, but we are closing the Theater, so I would kindly ask you to leave now!" We heard a voice, as the door opened after a long while, I have no real idea how long we had been in here and I don´t even really cared.

The Voice belonged to none other but Buster.

"We will, just give us a second!" Johnny replied.

"Sure thing, oh and Johnny, can you please give Ash a ride, it´s already quite late and I don´t really like the thought of a young girl walking the streets in the night, all alone from here to downtown!" Buster stated and I was about to object but Johnny already answered.

"Of course Mr. Moon, I just wanted to offer it to her, I mean you are kind of right and..., oh shoot it´s already so late..., geez even if she would take the bus, she would have to wait another hour until it would arrive!" Johnny stated and I was hopelessly overrun.

" _Well why should I complain, at least I don´t have to walk nor pay the bus driver_!" I thought to myself as I got up, just accepting my fate.

"Alright then, have a nice evening and about what we talked about Johnny, not a word comes out got it?!" Buster stated, illuminated by the hallway light looking at us with a serious glance.

"Of course not Mr. Moon, my lips are sealed!" Johnny answered with a serious tone, more serious than usual.

"That´s what I want to hear, oh and Ash be sure to thank Johnny for the ride?!" buster stated.

"Of course and anyways who are you, my father?!" I asked a little annoyed, while Johnny tried to keep me from hissing at our boss.

"No..., although I am old enough that I could be..., I guess, but I cannot remember to have had a girlfriend or a wife or even a lover in the last few years!" Buster stated and I flinched.

"Uuh way too much information, Mr. Moon, that's nothing I wanted to hear, your love-life does not pick up my interest in the slightest and it probably never will!" I stated and the adult koala laughed.

"Well now you know, anyways good night you two make sure to keep yourself healthy!" Buster stated as he left us.

"Alright then, shall we pack up and go?" Johnny asked as he switched on the light.

"Sure thing, let´s go!" I stated, as I grabbed my guitar.

"Huh..., what wrong Johnny!?" I asked dumbfounded as I saw him looking at me in shock.

"Uhmm..., I think you better go to the washroom first and fix that..., you might scare Miss Crawly to death!" Johnny stated.

"Now what do you mean with that?!" I asked dumbfounded as I turned back to the door.

"You guys we are soon closing and..., waaaaa aaah!" Suddenly Miss Crawly appeared at the door and as soon as she looked at me she paled and fell over.

"Miss Crawly!" Johnny shouted as he rushed to her aid.

"I-I-I thought I-I-I saw the death!" The old woman babbled out uncontrollably.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?!" I asked them.

"Go to the washroom and see for yourself, I've got to make sure she does not suffers a Heart attack!" Johnny stated as he supported the old Iguana-woman.

"Seriously, what is wrong with them, what´s all the fuss?" I thought as I, as Johnny suggested, made my way to the Washroom..., it didn´t lasted long before I understood what they meant, I nearly got a heart-attack myself, my heart was pounding hurtfully fast, as I saw myself in the mirror.

I truly was a mess, just as I told Johnny, my entire Kajal had run down my cheeks due to crying.

Miss Crawly´s statement, that she had seen the death, was not even exaggerated anymore, I thought so too in the first moment, like in some kid of horror movie.

"Good grief, how in the world could I end up like that?!" I stated, as I quickly grabbed a tissue, moistened it on the water tap and began to wipe away the smeared Kajal.

It lasted around 10 minutes until it was restlessly gone, but with it also most of the rest of my make-up.

I looked even worse than before, so I decided to just take down everything.

"It´s not like I need that anyways, only for during the shows!" I mumbled as I took down every bit of the make-up, which I carefully put upon my face this morning, before going out of the apartment to do some grocery shopping.

Even though I did not tried to doll myself up, since I hated girly things with a passion, was the Make-up my way of escaping the face, which had haunted myself for such a long time, the face which ultimately remembered me on my past, the girl I wanted to erase.

"I am Ash..., I am no longer Ashley Simons!" I told myself with every bit of conviction, and yet the very same, hated face looked back at me in the mirrors reflection.

" _I look so worse..., should I better put on some new make-up_?!" I wondered as I considered it, but I decided against it, I knew how long I needed to get ready in the morning, and I could not do that to Johnny, when the same was already so friendly as to give me a ride.

So I just put on some sun glasses and made my way out of the washroom.

"Are you ready Ash, then let´s go and..., wait a second ..., who are you?!" Johnny asked dumbfounded, as he came out of Buster´s Office, after delivering the fainted Miss Crawly.

The same called his goodbyes to us.

"Very funny, big guy, now let´s go!" I stated with a false chuckle and he trotted after me a little helpless.

"Ash is that really you?!" He asked after a while.

"Who else should it be?!" I stated annoyed, as I took of the sunglasses.

"But you look so different..., so, so!"

"Ugly?!" I asked frowning but he backed away.

"No, not at all, I wanted to say beautiful!" Johnny stated and I looked at him with anger feeling irritation and annoyance.

"Listen Johnny, I appreciate your concern, but I know that I am ugly without Make-up, you don´t have to tell me and rub salt into the wound, okay?!" I stated but he shook his head in strong denial.

"I mean it, I don´t even know why you are wearing make-up at all, I mean you are a natural beauty!" Johnny stated, and even though he said that with a truthful voice and honest eyes, did he just said the one thing I hated the most, even more than to hear Lance´s name.

I had enough of empty compliments with ulterior motives behind them.

"Look Johnny can we just get going please, I want to get home, i´m tired!" I stated to him, not knowing if I should be angry at him or not.

I just didn´t know what he truly thought.

" _Is he for real or is he just mocking me_!?" I wondered not sure how to take his sudden reactions.

Just like a true Gentleman he opened up the door for me, before sitting himself behind the wheel and starting the engine, driving out of the theaters sub-parking-lot, which was built after the theater was re-build and slightly remodeled and enforced, to prevent it from ever collapsing again.

Asking for the Direction, I told him where to drive, before I looked out of the window and watched the street-lights passing, while listening to the radio, playing songs from foreign lands.

One song was kinda catchy and although i could not understand the words sang, i do got the feeling to have at least understood the message, it was a song of Heartbreak and i like it so far, i shazamed it, just in case.

 **(BG-Music: Christina Stürmer- Scherbenmeer)**

 **To be continued...**

 _ **A/N: hello everybody and thank you for all your faves and follows so far, of course I would love it to hear your opinion of my story so far in a review and I hope you like the newest chapter, we will see each other in Chapter 4.**_

 _ **P.S: it seemd like part of one of the songs of the previous chapter had not been posted so i fixed it after rereading it, it now contains the whole song, i´m very sorry about the late fixing of the problem.**_


	4. Compassion for a Friend

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 4: Compassion for a Friend!**

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

During the entire ride, in which we drove through the town, the mood was quite pressing and awkward, not a word had been spoken since a long time, only some few mentions in the directions i had to drive, beside those, only the radio was talking.

The silence made me anxious and nervous, however there was also something different going on inside of me.

I found myself constantly stealing small peeks at Ash, or rather said, the Ash I didn´t know.

The one behind that mask, which she had showed us for so long.

The Ash I saw now had some cute freckles and a natural beauty to herself, which was incredible, a massive contrast from when she put on her Make-up, not that she wasn´t beautiful to begin with, mind you.

It simply was a different look, which I totally liked..., but I guess for her it must have been the worst of the worst, to show to me that side of her.

But I was kinda confused, why would she hate her own self so much, that she has to put up that mask, behind which she hides all the time.

Why hide a beautiful face like hers, i didn´t believed that she simply didn´t liked her natural look, there had to be some deeper reason behind it.

"Johnny can you please stop staring at me, it makes me feel uneasy and nervous, if you got to say something then just spit it out!" Ash simply said, as she watched me out of the corners of her eyes, before blocking the view with her hand.

"I´m sorry, it´s just, you are really captivating this way, my eyes are just drawn to you..., like being pulled by some kind of magnet!" I replied honestly and I saw her blushing, something I would have never seen behind the makeup.

"Even if you tell me that..., I just don´t like this face of mine..., i hate it!" Ash stated in a definitive tone.

"I see..., even though i cannot understand it..., do you mind if I ask you, why that´s the case?!" I asked her and it was silent for a little while, I almost though she was angry and remained silent out of spite, because i crossed a line, which I shouldn´t have crossed.

But before i could say some apology, she sighed.

"It reminds me of what for an utter disappointment I am, to my parents and my entire past, it reminds me of the girl i once was, which i tried to leave behind me, it is a shell which i had thrown off so long ago.

I left it all behind for Lance, and now that he´s gone, it just haunts me, it´s trying to come back..., and worst of all, i don´t even want it to just dissapaer, but i don´t know how to handle it.

I don´t know how and if i should go back to becoming that girl, or if i still can or even should remain the Ash you all know, I´m feeling insecure..., like I am torn between two lives, two pasts and can´t seem to find myself in the middle.

Its as if i am a naked hermit crab, which has to choose between two new shells, each having their advantages and their disadvantages, yet i am not able to chose one over the other, it makes me being torn between them.

And yet I am afraid of creating a completly new self, i don´t know if it is even worth to create a new me, only to get it crushed in the far future again.

I can neither take a step forward, because i feel that it isn´t worth to expereince any more pain, but once I hink about turning around and taking a few steps back, I end up at a crossroad with multiple ways and I cannot seem to find the right way back home.

Basically it´s like I have completly lost myself on a straight way, as if someone just had put a maze right on top of the way back.

For every path I take, I end up getting even more choices to choose from,..., it´s like asking myself `what would be if i chose that way, instead of following what I did back then´ and all of these decisions are splitting the road even more!" Ash explained and I could picture it to me.

It was hell, no way back nor forth, stuck in the here and now with all the dark feelings and insecurities, no wonder she tried so hard to put on a mask, maybe i would do the same.

Still i got to admit, it was the second time that I saw Ash´s insecurity..., the first time was as she clang to me once the Moontheater had shattered to pieces, the entire shock in her eyes, it was more than just not believing the luck of having survivied, no..., it was the expression of someone who to had lost anything he got.

In Ash´s case it was her one last secure haven, a place to be herself for once, unbound by anyone..., the destruction of the same was like seeing the world shattering.

I kinda could understand her reason of why she was so eager as we all decided to meet up with Buster on the other day, to cheer him up.

She wanted that haven back, even if she had to build it back up on her own.

Let´s be honest, what she just told me, was the most private thing she ever has talked about..., with anyone of us.

To be honest, now that we talked about it, I don´t even know anything about Ash..., neither me nor the others, all we know were only trivial and superficial things.

That also was a fact which was kinda bugging myself as well..., due to my own secret, of my father being a criminal and my life a cage until recently, I just didn´t know in what kind of light they would see me if they knew it.

The thought about that..., it made me insecure..., and I guess Ash suffered the very same insecurity, afraid of letting her guard down and let somebody uncover all the details of her life.

The fear of being shunned for things we cannot change, it made us familiar souls, I would say.

The fact was, that Ash was momentarily quite vulnerable and I had no idea how to take her this kind of weakness, on how to be there for her as a friend, I liked the headstrong Ash the most..., being scared and full of despair was just not like her, at least thats how I felt.

"At the next crossroad to the right please!" Ash stated, bringing me of my trail of thoughts and I nodded, before there came an idea into my mind, a way to spent some more time with her, to make her see that despite everything, there were some people thinking about her and wanting to help her.

It was maybe but only a trivial gesture, but who knows to what it would lead to, if it would succeeded, the future is up to those who try.

"Say Ash, are you hungry?!" I asked her out of the blue.

"A little..., why?!" She asked, looking at me confused.

"Do you got some time to spare..., wanna go grab a bite at a family restaurant here in the surrounding?!" I asked her, but got no answer, neither an accepting nor a denying one.

Once again it was silent for a while, while I waited for the lights to turn green, my anxiety, of having overstepped an invisible boundary yet again, was growing with every second.

"Sure why not..., not that I would eat anything different even when I would go home, I´m not really in the mood to cook anyways!" She finally said after I heard the growling of her stomach, just before it turned green.

I sighed in relief..., at the very least my tactic would not die before even being born.

"Alright, Mc Douglas it is then!" I stated as I drove towards the family restaurant, which was not far from my Home, it was a palce were i often went with my family, at least during the more happier years of my life.

Now my life just felt dull, same as the Garage I lived inside since so long.

The lonely, empty garage..., once there was still life in it, with Dad and the Gang, but once they were gone, I just understood how much I missed their laughter and their voices as they planned the next coup, i missed being annoyed by their impossible behavior and the way they often littered the place with garbage, worn clothes and so on, just for me to have to clean up, so that it at least looks like a normal room..., I even missed the noise of when they were working at the cars..., at least when there came some cars in, for reparation.

To the times my Grandfather was still alive, the Garage was booming and my Father had not to steal from others.

But ever since Old Reginald Baxter was gone, the business began to flop, mayn of the regular customers went elsewhere, annoyed by the constant changes in prices which Father made to get the money inside.

It didn´t lasted long for the business to completly collapse and soon we were stuck in a financial crisis, due to some unpaid debts which Grandpa made.

It made my Father desperate,after all he had mouths to feed, seeing no other solution for himself to get that job done, made my Father turning his eyes onto criminality.

" _The reason of why Mom and Sis left us_!" I mumbled as I was overrun by emotion during my trail of thoughts.

"What do you mean, why did your mother left you?!" Ash suddenly asked, signalizing to me that she heard me, at least halfway.

"..., It was because of my Father..., it was back then when he became a..., a...!" I stated but I could not speak the word out.

I was afraid what she would think of me if she knew, the insecurity clenched my heart like a fist.

"You mean when he became a Bank robber?!" Ash said to my utter shock.

"Wait you knew it?!" I asked her dumbfounded, after causing a full break.

"Geez Johnny, watch out a little will ya, I don´t want to get killed tonight..., geeez, why are you even asking man, I mean earlier you told me yourself, that he was a Bank robber and that, ever since he has been caught, he sits in prison, probably for the next 7 years!" Ash explained.

"Wait I..., I really said all that to you?!" I stated dumfounded, apparently I didn´t realized myself that I had blurted out one of my greatest secrets.

"Anyways, it's not like no one knows it but me and Buster, everybody in the Crew knew it, well expect the newbies perhaps.

I saw him on the day of the Open Air performance, as he was hugging you and hid himself from the Police, I asked Buster if he knew that guy and he said that it might be your father, who somehow must have broken out of Prison to come see his son.

I then reread the few newspapers in that week, where I saw it, I mean the physical similarities of you and that man on the newspapers frontpage were quite strong, as I saw what had happened to him..., well it kinda explained your constant coming and going and your depressed stated, even after your Performance rocked the crowds.

We all agreed to not say anything, because it did not seemed like you wanted to talk about it!" Ash explained.

"I see..., so it is like I thought, everyone knows!" I stated, a little miserable as i went back to driving, suprisingly the streets were empty.

"Wait a second..., you weren´t afraid, that we would avoid you if we knew, were you...?!" Ash asked.

"Ummm well...!" I tried to reply but she just facepalmed.

"Oh Jesus, Johnny..., really, for how low do you hold us..., sorry to break your delusions big guy, but that´s never going to happen, it never even crossed our minds to just left you hanging.

I mean after all we all knew, that you are nothing like your father, you are a good guy, down to the core, such a strong and passionate voice cannot lie..., at least not out of ulterior motives!" Ash explained as she laid a hand on mine, looking at me, as I shifted gears.

The sudden touch of her tiny hand and her compassionate glance left me speechless.

"T-thanks!" I stated.

"For what..., its the most obvious thing to do..., no need to especially thank me for it?!" Ash asked dumfounded.

"It´s just..., i´m gratefull...,for you all to stay with me, even though you all knew who I am and what I did?!" I replied.

"Geez Johnny that's nothing to thank me for, I mean the last thing we can choose in life, is from in which family we are born!" She explained and I chuckled.

"That´s exactly what Mr. Moon told me as well!" I stated.

"Well he is right..., I mean I also could not choose from whom I was born, I still don´t know if I shall feel blessed or not, to have them as parents!" Ash stated and once again I became aware that I didn´t knew anything about her past.

Still a little I seemed to understand, something happened between her and her parents... something huge and nasty..., which made her a runaway and rebelling against them, following a love which then ultimately turned into a lie and now she does not know where to go.

"Do you..., you know..., do you mind telling me a little about you, I mean you seem to know much about me..., but I don´t know a thing from you..., other than your passion for singing and playing the guitar!?" I asked her and awaited that she would remain silent, so I was kinda suprised that she instantly answered to me.

"Geez there is nothing much to tell, at least nothing worth of wasting any breath about it..., yet if you really insist.

I was born in a normal family..., well normal to their standards..., anyways, I was born there, grew up and was forced to do things i didn´t wanted to do, nothing trivial but some real major changes which i just didn´t wanted to accept, things which were decided over my head..., eventually I grew out of that kind of normality as i began to rebel against it and..., well my parents could not cope with that rebellious streak and tried everything to hold me down.

During that time I met Lance at school, he was the new guy, cool and laidback, the entire opposite of what I was forced to be and that kind of person I wanted to become.

Beside of our difference we became friends and eventually lovers.

My parents tried to forbid me to meet him any longer, telling me he was not good enough for me and a bad influence.

Well in hindsight they were right I guess, but I found out too late.

Anyways let´s go on with this tribute to my dramatic past..., back then i just wanted to escape and i was willing to do almost anything for it.

So one night as everybody was asleep, I just went up and away, eloping with Lance, well we didn´t get married but we lived for the next 4 years together...

Of course it was hard, we had to be more modest to get financially by, of course my parents instantly closed my bank accounts after they found out I ran away, wanting to punish me i guess..., geez they really believed that i would come back crawling to them..., so I had to keep my money in the apartment, in order to pay all the bills, yet affording the said Appartment almost took the entire amount of money, which I had saved for the day I would run away.

Therefore we had not much money to begin with and the fact that Lance practically burned it away, by buying whatever he wanted, did not really helped the situation..., in hindsight i cannot believe just how stupid I was all that time.

But even if I noticed him getting greedy and lazy, was I still too blinded by love to accept it and leave him, ultimately we tried to get some gigs around town but too often we failed, which gave my soul some more cracks, while the same was already splintered by all the things which had happened in the past.

I began to doubt, if I ever would get to reach the top, I wanted to play among the greatest, I wanted to become a professional Guitarist and Lead-singer, a Rockstar, but it seemed that this wish was never to be fulfilled.

Lance always held me down by saying that he was the lead-singer, while I was supposed to be the Background singer and with stealing that from him, I would ruin his songs.

Of course I was sad, but I tried my best to accept it, after all it was kinda true, it were his songs and he even introduced me to punk-rock music in the first place, so he was more like my mentor and i was his student, i guess that was primary the reason of why i never rebelled against him, until it was far too late.

Over my blindness due to love, i did not wanted to realize that i just exchanged one leash to another one, I escaped the Chains my parents clad me in, just to find a newer, more beautiful, but equaly chained life.

The Failures we experienced did not only munched at my soul but also at our financial situation, i was glad just to pay the bill for one more month.

Things went on like this, until we found a pamphlet of the Audition at the Theater and well the rest you know.

We came, played, I got accepted, but not him, finally i thought i could play without being held back, but i still was forced to do things i didn´t really wanted to do, like singing pop songs and wearing sparkly dresses..., but then again, it at least were things i liked, I mean..., I loved singing and I loved to perform, so even with thee things, it was not a bad time back then, not at all.

Well and..., even if Lance was not amused about the whole thing, did I trained to become more independent and to make the big money, for both of us.

But as you know it all went different, I got cheated on and left by Lance, I´m not even sure for how long he already cheated on me..., if it was just shortly after I began to participate in the audition or even before..., back then I broke down and tried desperately to patch up the pieces of my broken soul, which I was left with, with writing a song of my own, thanks to that, I managed to get back up for a while, thinking that I had at least the music and you Guys.

Then came the next shock to my soul, I looked death in the eyes and witnessed the destruction of the Theater and thought that my entire dreams and the rest of my soul, which was left to me, shattered with it, my resthaven, my place where I could be myself, it shaterred before my very eyes, there was nothing left to me.., so I thought..., but you guys got me the idea.

Even if it has fallen, if we really wanted we could just build it back up, so we thought at least..., but Buster was heartbroken..., similiar to myself he just lost all he ever had, and i could understand him a little..., but then as Buster regained his courage and we build it back up with you guys, I finally managed to find the place where I belonged.

Finally I had the start of my solo-carrier, I was finally able to sing and play to my hearts content and ever since 2 months I try to bring most of my life back in order.

Yet I still feel that I still stand at the same spot as before, even if I had a few more lights in my life..., I still was and am surrounded by darkness..., at least so I feel.

I tried to get my head straight and so to grab life by its horns again, but I had to see that I massively failed to reach that goal, or at least I don´t seem to be able to walk more than half the way to achieve that, before my own feelings become obstacles along that way!" Ash explained to me as I drove in the parking lot of Mc Douglas.

"I see..., yet one thing is for sure Ash..., you think we are lights in a sea of darkness for you..., like the far lights of a town somewhere in the darkness..., so why don´t you let us become a beaconlight instead, which safely leads you into the Haven you are searching for.

I often have seen it during the time we are here together.

You arrive and instantly vanish after the morning-meeting, you always only stay in your reahearsal room, only coming out to perform infront of Buster or the Audience and once it´s time to go home you do just that, i mean even we others have done the one or the other thing after work together, but you never came along.., well until today.

I don´t want to say you are unsocial, you are really friendly and nice and considerate, yet you seem to let no one close to you..., I know that you are heartbroken and that you are anxious of establishing new relations..., but do we really look as so untrustworthy to you, as you could never lean on us for support if you really need it?" I asked Ash and she looked in shock at me.

"Johnny..., I..., I...!" She stammered unsure what to say.

"I don´t want to say you must instantly trust us..., but I would like it more to make sure my friends are okay and that I can help them if they really need me to.

I don´t want you to do the worst thing I can think off..., and to prevent you from doing that..., i want to make sure you have as much fun as you can!" I continued and Ash´s eyes went even huger.

"I would never..., I.., I didn´t.., ever thought about that..., I don´t plan to..., you know..., kill myself!" She stated in pure shock after realizing what I meant.

"I..., just want to make sure that you know, that you can trust me as a friend Ash, if you want it so..., at least you have someone who´s got your back!" I stated and she looked down.

"T, t-thanks Johnny!" Ash stated unsure.

"Well at the very least I think I understand you now a little better, yet one thing will just not get into my head!" I stated as i got out of the car and went around to open up the door and join Ash.

"I mean Lance has been a Musician himself..., then how could he ever think about putting your amazing voice into the Background, there is no way that could have ever worked..., it´s impossible, I mean you are born for the lead position of a Band, you are an amazing singer with a passion and a fire which cannot be put out!" I stated and I saw her blushing brightly.

"Geez don´t flatten me, you are just as great you know!" She stated hitting my shoulder playfully, although she had to practically jump to do that.

"Maybe..., but it´s true.., I mean trying to drag you into the background, it´s as well as forbidding you to sing!"I continued and she nodded saddly.

"You know..., I guess it was precisely because Lance was a Musician himself, maybe he was jealous of my Talent, maybe even afraid that it would be me who someday left him, so he tried with all might to hold me down!" Ash explained and i nodded, I saw how he treated Ash, back then during the Audition, it rose anger in me to just think about it.

"But as he understood that he could no longer manage that, he just decided to go behind my back and find someone he could easily manipulate, like he did with me, he went and flirted with other girls, until he met that Becky..., as i said, i am not even sure, if he hasn´t already cheated on me since during the time from the Audition, to the moment I caught him and that Becky-B**ch almost kissing right in front of my eyes.

Seriously..., and he even got the nerve to tell me that I sold myself out!" Ash stated in a loud and harsh tone, I think she said these things for the very first time out loud.

"WHO WAS IT THEN, WHO BEGAN TO PLAY CHEESY LOVE SONGS, EVER SINCE HE WENT AWAY WITH THAT SCARECROW?!" Ash shouted.

"Alone remembering them both together sitting on the couch which I had paid, singing into my Microphone in my Apartment, just makes me sick.

That bastard has never done something similiar to me, everything we had was paid by me, all but his clothes and his Guitar, and that was also all which I left him with, as i threw him out!" Ash stated gesturing her disgust in all glory and I looked around afraid that someone might watch, not that I had the guts to stop her, after all she was right.

"It makes me wanna puke when i just take his name in my mouth, when i remember how that clueless bitch introduced herself, how he called her name and made googly eyes to her,.

Raaah I want to throw-up or destroy soemthing, if i think any longer about him!" Ash stated as she panted hard in wrath.

"Well then let´s talk about something different, I don´t want you to lose your appetite since we are already here, I mean you got to eat properly after all, three meals a day anything less is unhealthy for you, and for you to show your passion you will need your strenght!" I stated and it was as if she suddely lost all the steam she had built up all at once, as she looked at me in disbelieve.

"Wow, you sound really like a houseman you know!" Ash stated after a while of staring blankly at me, trying to process what just happened.

I completly shut her up with a trivial yet true statement, which had nothing at all to do with the current situation..., it was my special way to disarm anybody from going on and losing themselves in their rants.

"Well someone had to do all the house chores, if Dad and the Gang didn´t, or else our Garage would have looked like a junk pile!" I replied as I opened the door to the Restaurant for her, after having made sure that she has lost her entire wrath.

"Thank´s a lot Mr. Gentleman!" She stated with a cute chuckle instead which made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah I kinda know that, if a man does not clean it soon looks like hell, I had to always clean after Lance..., because he just threw all his things into the way and left his clothes handing and lying wherever they dropped.

In hindsight it kinda makes me feel now, like I was just a better maid to him!" Ash stated, her mood turning almost sour again.

I facepalmed.

" _How come that everytime we talk about something, we instantly land back at that cheating douchebag_!" I though in near desperation.

"Anyways, what do ya want?!" I asked, as we stood at the counter, to change the theme yet again to something completely different.

"Hmm I´m not sure yet, give me a second!" Ash stated as she studied the Menu.

"Hello at Mc Douglas, what may I bring you and..., wait, Johnny is that you?!" The Girl on the counter, a female gorilla, stated upon coming to take our orders, before her eyes went huge.

"Cherry..., what are you doing here..., where´s Mom?!" I asked dumbfounded as I looked at none other but my 4 years older Sister.

I havent seen her in ages ever since she went to Highschool in a different town and after my Parents divorced.

"She´s fine, working late again, Taron is at his parents to take care of some family Business, and I do this job in order to pay the College which i´m currently attending..., mom wants me to become more independent before i go to the university, I want to become a Doctor.

Geez man it has been ages, Bro..., how´s Dad..., I heard he´s in prison..., geez mom didn´t wanted to shut up as she heard about it, saying that she always knew that it would end badly for him, if he kept on stealing and that she´s glad to not have been pulled within this whole mess and that neither did you nor I.

I tell you she´s so proud, that you did not become a criminal but a singer instead and a really famous and talented one at that, she told about it to all of our neighbors and my whole schools seems to know it as well.

Well in the end it was obvious somehow, I mean we always knew that you got it in you, while i have earned her looks, you earned mom´s talent!" Cherry explained as she tried to ruffle my hair, as she usually did when we were kids, still she had to reach far over the counter to get that done.

"Well it´s fine I knew that it someday might happen, I told him far too often..., one could say that I was glad to not have been in the surrounding back then, that i was at the rehearsal and missed to be on time, or else I would have landed in jail as well and could forget the whole carrier which i just had started.

Still, I hoped it wouldn´t have to go that far and that he would eventually see the faults in it and that it was just not worth it, guess that wish was not granted to me, to none of us!" I stated and Cherry nodded saddly.

"On the other hand it´s like a djinn heard my two wishes and made them becoming true, even if in a quite cruel way!" I stated as I nodded to myself.

"Anyways Johnny, I think your girlfriend seem to feel a little left out here, maybe getting jealous and I think we might have spilled the bean a little too much, about our dramatic family-secrets..., anyways, care to introduce her to me?!" Cherry stated and I shuddered and paled, for a moment I had even totally forgotten about Ash being here with me.

And I found just what I thought to find, as my eyes wandered down to her..., of course the same tried to look neutral, but I saw how she tensed up a bit, as Cherry called her my girlfriend, it was more about being anyones girlfriend, than just the prospect of being mine which made her shuddering, not that i could blame her for that.

"O-o-oh um n-no, you are wrong Cherry..., s-s-she is not..., my Girlfriend..., you know..., she´s a Friend from Work, and she does know about Dad..., a-a-anyways, Ash meet my older Sister, Cherry Baxter..., Cherry this is Ash, a Female Rockstar from the Theater I work!" I stated to try and overplay this totally awkward situation.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Ash simply stated curtly, not giving away if she was either angry or not, at the very most she was quite irritated, that i was sure of.

"Oh Hi..., hey i´m so sorry, I thought..., you and Johnny, although you would make a good pair..., ahem..., a-anyways, it´s nice to meet you, Ash was it, not?!" Cherry stated with an apologetic glance at Ash, while the same nodded silently.

"I think you scared her away!" I stated chuckling, before I got a sharp hit on my head by Cherry.

"Haha, still easily to piss off!" I stated whle laughind, it truly did me good to see her.

"Anyways, let´s talk business or else my Boss is going to fry me..., what can I get you guys?!" Cherry asked as she mentioned , with her eyes, into a corner, where her boss must most likely observe us.

"I will have the Cesar Salad, with much Salad, and a Banana-smoothie please!" I ordered and Cherry nodded.

"Always healthy bro, even in a Fast food restaurant, well at least it helps you grow these muscles of you, geez you just went up and got taller again since I saw you the last time..., just where is my cute little brother gone?!" Cherry stated with a smile.

"Life´s hard, that´s all i can say!" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"I see, well anyways, what can i get you, hon!?" Cherry asked Ash.

"I-I think I gonna get the Double cheeseburger and a medium Coke!" Ash ordered a little reluctant, suprised by Cherry´s carefree attitude.

"Alright sweeties, give me a second, it will get to your table in no time!" Cherry stated and so we moved on to the table, after we filled up the drinks at the drinkbar.

"Your sister´s quite..., intense!" Ash stated as we sat together on the table.

"I Know, sorry about that..., yet I am somewhat glad, she has always been a cheerful girl, I mean in our family so much sad things have happened, that I feared she would lose that spirit of hers, but I guess that has never even been the case!" I replied to her.

"I see..., but I never thought that you might have siblings, I thought you were an only child?!" She stated looking at Cherry´s back.

"Now what made you think that way?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well you basically never said anything about any kinds of siblings, I knew something must have happened to your mother, since it had been only you and your father,, which you have talked about..., I just assumed she might have died a few years ago or something like that, sorry for jumping to conclusions!" Ash stated thinking

"No, fortunately she still lives..., geez there is nothing to hide there anyways, now that you know about my dad..., you see, basically it´s like this..., back then as father began stealing, a massive fight broke out between them, as mother found the stolen money.

While father said he did it for us, didn´t mother wanted to live a life, which was paid by making money in a illegal way, let alone by stealing from other people.

She was a righteous woman and the only reason of why she never sold dad out to the police, was the fact that she, despite everything, still loved him.

She said that she didn´t wanted to have anything to do with his crimes and that she would only consider to return, when Dad would stop stealing and get his life together, going back to be the righteous man she loved.

However the same was already caught too deep within it as to get easily back out, it had been his tenth Robbery after all..., and he would not listen anyways..., and..., well, just like he never stopped stealing, Mom never returned back home..., eventually she send Dad the divorce papers and has now a new Husband, some guy called Taron Cruz, a Singer and Songwriter.

Back then as my Mother left us, taking the 9 years old Cherry with her, I was barely 5 years old back then..., the reson why she didn´t took me along was because she told me to stay with dad and to make sure, to someday, when i am older, get him away from criminality.

She gave me a kiss and told me to never lose my spirit and my passion.

But it was not as if I had no contact with her ever since..., she and Cherry helped me grow even from afar, through phone cals and letters..., I think it was due to her always singing lullabies as i was a little child, that I became interested in singing at all..., and it must ultimately have been from her, from which I got my talent to sing!" I explained and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, as i though a natural born talent!" She stated with interest.

"Dad sings as well as a cutting disc screeching over metal, but mom..., man..., she was an amazing singer, known in the entire neighborhood for her incredible voice.

No one in the hood didn´t knew Maya Baxter, the Star of South-bay, 108 Cedar Blvd in Calatonia and it was mostly because of her, that the customers came with their cars for reparations.

As She left Dad, our Garage began to lose it´s customers, due to some strange and unjustified rumors from some of our neighbours, for example there was a saying that he had hit her, but that never has been the case, Dad would have never hit her, never in a million years.

I guess these rumors had been the reason, which ultimately made him turn his back on the Garage business and towards the Crime-side of Life, telling him, that since everybody saw him that way he might as well become a cirminal!" I told Ash.

"I see.., but why didn´t your mother took you with her, why only Cherry?!" Ash asked, she laid a hand on mine to show me some comfort, having truly listened to my story attentively, which made me kinda happy, I thought she would be bored by it.

"Well as I said, despite everything, she still loved Dad, and she knew, to take him away his only Son would have crushed him, so she made the decision to just leave me with him and take Cherry with her, making sure she raises to a righteous woman.

In a letter she has send to Dad along side the Divorce papers, she begged him to do the same to me, to raise me to a righteous, strong and healthy man and to keep me away from crime.

I still remember how he ripped the letter in shreds and screamed at the top of his lungs, as he found out that she had left him, before he eventually broke down crying and drowning his sorrow in alcohol.

In my opinion it was not the fact that she left him, which shocked and disappointed him that much, it was rather the fact that she left with Cherry, his own Daughter, his own flesh and blood.

The next day he searched the pieces of the letter and put it back together with glue, he has kept it ever since as a reminder to never love another woman again.

Ever since both have barely any contact with each other, while I too only see mom occasionally.

And always she ask the same question, if I eat well, sleep well and keep myself out of crimes.

I hated to lie to her, sure I did not stole myself, but I often enough had to be the driver of the getaway car or the lookout, so i was far from not being guilty, I had not much of a true education so it was the only thing I was good for..., well so I at least thought before I became a professional singer and musician.

That last coup was supposed to be the last one, for him and definitely for me and if I would not have missed my part, to get them away, they might still be there to at least support me, eventually..., but ultimately I think it was just for the best, so Dad finally gets a taste of the end of a criminal´s life and I can get that education I was missing and focus on my career as musician.

It is kinda hard..., all these Noon-lessons to get the whole school-stuff before entering college Exams, basically my niveau was only up to Junior High!" I stated sighing.

"Mom always yelled at dad to get me a good school, instead of trying to pull me into his gang, and always Dad tried pointlessly to justify his cause.

Back then as the show was in the tv, she instantly called the other day to congratulate me and to ask me out about Dad, saying she was glad that he for once would experience the full bill for his actions, and once again she asked if I was eating and sleeping properly!" I continued to tell Ash, before I took a sip of my smoothy.

"It´s like she still treats me like a Baby!" I continued before i got interrupted.

"Well that´s just her caring for you brother, anyways she will be so glad to hear that you are alright and have friends you can trust and count on.

Dear Ash..., my brother can be a dork and a little slow and blunt sometimes, but he is definitely a good guy, a guy you can trust, please make sure he keeps himself out of harm's way and on the right path and the right side of the Law!" Cherry stated as she brought our food and I nearly spilled my drink.

"Cherry can you please stop this!" I asked her before I began to eat, seeing this full plate made me realize again, just how hungry I had been.

"No fear I will make sure he does not loses his inner passion to sing, as long as he has that, he would not dare to convert to the dark side!" Ash stated with a smile, beaming towards Cherry and I facepalmed.

" _Are you trying to conspire against me or what_!" I thought as I ate my salad silently, looking at Cherry with a sour glance.

"That´s what I want to hear, and Johnny you should be careful too, do not get pulled into something sinister..., I've heard that _SHE_ is back in town!" Cherry stated and now I truly spilled my drink.

Ash instantly reached some napkins over to me which I took with a thanks.

"You mean here in this town..., why in the world would she come back now, after all these years..., what kinda purpose does she have, if she wanted revenge she could have done that for the last 2 years already?!" I asked Cherry with a serious tone.

"No idea..., still I guess she heard about your new fame, this B**ch was always only after money, no matter if legal or not.

You better not cross her path, I bet that she has not changed one bit, in fact I heard rumors about her, worse rumors and I truly doubt that she had forgotten what you did to her, whatever you do..., be careful, Johnny, you hear me?!

I mean after all Dad is no longer there to help you and I also cannot always help you, of course I will try to be there for you, but we live in two different towns, this here was the only available job which takes in students, but that does not mean that I always live in this town, once School begins from anew I have to move back.

You are now on your own, so whatever you do, stay out of trouble and if you see her..., then run away as fast as you can!" Cherry stated and I nodded, of course Ash looked at us with a confused and concerned glance, eating up her Cheeseburger, before drinking her Coke to an end, thanks to this new prevision of coming doom the evening was f***ed up.

"Thanks for the warning Sis!" I stated as I stood up to pay.

"All for you my little brother, as I said stay out of trouble and keep good care of each other and your other friends..., Johnny, i know you don´t like the thought, but it might be better to build up an allaiance against her, if something would happen, i have such a bad feeling.

Some things cannot be overcome by yourself, you´ve got to trust your friends sometimes, to help you out in times of misery and trouble.

Where there is darkness there is a light, but sometimes Darkness can also show you the light!" Cherry stated, philosophicaly as usual, must be theme in one of her classes.

"Goodbye Ash, it was nice to meet you!" Cherry stated as we embraced heartily not minding the glances of the other Customers, even Ash was pulled into an embrace, much to her surprise.

"Whenever you need help, I will be there for you, friends of Johnny are also mine..., here is my number...,make sure to call me when there is trouble, especially if it´s about Johnny!" I thought I heard Cherry saying to Ash..., but then again I was not sure if i should have heard it or not.

She wonk as we walked out of the Restaurant.

"So tell me, who did your Sister meant with ` _She is back in town´_?!" Ash asked, as soon as we sat back in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"My Ex-Girlfriend!" I stated bluntly and without any sad emotion, not that I tried to hide it, but she was definitely not worth mentioning.

"Your Ex?!" Ash asked clearly surprised.

"Sure..., do you think you had been the only one who lost a partner at some point in life?!" I asked and she shook her head to signalize the obvious.

"Care to tell me what happened?!" She asked further.

"There is nothing much to tell, although..., then again she is not just someone, it´s just that i never had many feelings for her, other than shame, fear and at some point even hatred!" I explained and Ash gulped in shock.

"Mercedes was a girl from the Neighborhood with whom I used to be aquintances, during the time as Dad became a Criminal..., she was the daughter of a befriended Gang-boss, an old companinon of my Father, and the two just had decide one night, that she and I would marry someday, of course both were completely wasted that night and as joke they even made a contract on paper.

You can imagine my shock to that news, after all I didn´t even liked her one bit, I flat out hated that B***h, she was seriously scary, believe me.

When other girls began to play with dolls, she went around town as leader of a small girl-gang and terrorized other weaker kids at school, stole their money and shocked, mocked and terorrized old people on the streets, she stole things out of the supermarket, hurting those with handicaps for fun and all in all caused trouble for everybody whom she met, she had no respect before anyone..., well only in front of her Father and mine.

You could call her an average school bully and juveline criminal.

With the years this behavior increased,, from simple mobbing, over to fistfights and from that to armed assault with knives and every day I was frightened more and more by her, until I dared not to even speak one word against her, i truly feared for my life, of course dad just played things off, saying that it was definitely not so bad, telling me to become a man and show her who´s boss, however he missed one critical point, back then I was still a weakling and a coward, i was afraid of the girl i was forced to love and the same made me feeling just how less of a man I was.

I was often hurted by her, you might even say that i was physically abused by her, of course she only stood to me due to her fathers wish, but she constantly had other partners and boyfriends behind his back, especially ever since she became a teenager and learned about sexual intercourse.

Of course I felt myself trapped in hell back then, and I thought that things could not get any worse.

Oh how I curse this thought of mine from back then, for one day she just went and did it, it was the first year of highschool and she just went and robbed a shop, a shop for expensive watches and accessories, it wasn´t a jeweller but an Acessories Boutique.

One of my friends, Cathy Mellow, was forced to participate in the heist, after she was blackmailed by Mercedes, and as the cops came, Mercedes just left her behind.

Of course the poor one was caught and thrown into the correctional facility, she beggeed me to tell the police about the Blackmail and Mercedes´s crimes, but i was threatened as well by Mercedes and I feared for my life.

In the end I didn´t say anything and just looked away, something which Cathy never forgave me.

A long time i hated myself and the knowledge, that my own cowardice caused someone innocent to suffer, that I was too chicken as to tell Mercedes to Stop, I had enough of it as at another one of her robbery trips, another one of my friends, Marcelo Lione, once again forced to participate, was hit by a car during the escape, after being left behind.

The same is ever since paraplegic and also has been send to the correctional facility.

Soon, out of fear of being the next, all of my Friends left me hanging, telling me to keep my distance from them.

I was sad and in the end i had no one to torn to but my sister, i thought i at least had one person who truly cared for me.

"Things went better..., until that day as Mercedes tried to pull Cherry into her crimes, as i got to know about their plan by chance I lost it.

Instead of confronting Cherry, I went to the police and showed them the evidence for Mercedes´s guilt in all of the crimes, the ones before as well and the ones she planned.

While Cathy and Marcelo were freed and discharged due to their innocence, Mercedes was instantly thrown into the Juvenile prison for 7 years, after she was caught planning a robbery at a local bank in her Gang´s hideout.

They found guns, mask and dynamite, ready to blow up the Bank-safe, and a detailed plan of the Bank; i guess she had some help from her Dad´s gang.

They also found plans of multiple other Banks signalizing them that she intended to rob also other banks afterwards, the planning, the illegal possession of fireweapons, dynamite and the will to use blackmail to pull others in, as well as the Resistance against police officers, as well as all of her former crimes, it all added to become these 7 years of Juveline Prison.

Of course was her Dad not really amused, that I had rat his daughter out to the cops, but Dad also was not amused that Mercedes had tried to pull Cherry into it.

Ever since they smash heads every time they meet.

Of course the whole thing back then went to the court and I had to tell them all what I knew.

The entire time she fixated me with hateful and quite terrifying eyes, while I also felt Cathy and Marcelo´s dissapointed glances with a streak of malicious joy, for I would have being charged as guilty as well, for knowing about her crimes and keeping my mouth shut..., if it werent for the amazing advocate which Mom got me and the fact that i told the police anything i knew.

At the end of the trial she told me that I would regret the fact, that I had sold her out to the cops, just to prove the innocence of my two friends.

But the revenge she had promised me, never happened, even after she was out of the detention facility.

I did not met her ever since, the whole case is now 9 years ago, I was 16 years old back then and it was the first time where I trully was terrified by a Women!" I explained to hear and she was in awe.

"Well that surely is something... and I though my life was worse!" She stated with a nod and a compassionate expression, laying her hand on mine, just like before.

"Well I will be happy, as long as I don´t cross her path!" I replied lighthearted.

"Sure, but are you sure you won´t perhaps meet her someday, if you do, what will you do then?!" Ash asked me concerned.

"I..., actually have no idea, she will most likely make it hard to me to ignore and pass her by, still, i´ve become a lot stonger and braver ever since, i might not look like it, but i can fight if i really want to, at the very least she wont have it easy to get me!" I stated, as I drove through the streets lead by Ash.

"Well one thing is for clear, you can count on me whenever you want!" Ash answered with determination.

"I appreciate that, really, but if this girl is still as crazy as before or now even worse, then she might even kill you if you try to help me, and I would not like to pull you into something dangerous anyways.

I mean you´ve got enough problems on your own, without me adding some more!" I replied, as we arrived in front of her apartment.

"I appreciate your concern Ash, I really do, but I guess that´s just a thing between her and me, if I cannot resolve that on my own, I won´t ever be able to make an end to it!" I explained, yet she still looked concerned.

"Maybe you are right...,yet...I still think you should speak with the other about that, maybe they can help somehow?!" Ash stated.

"Alright , but then you got to do this as well, make sure to tell us when you are feeling miserable, unwell and lonely Ash..., we don´t like it one bit if you are hurt and suffering on your own, either physically or mentally, go it!" I stated as I looked at her through the window after she got off my car.

"I..., alright I promise to do so!" She stated with determination after thinking about it.

"That's the girl I know.

Well anyways, shall I come up to your porch..., just to make sure you get home in one piece, i mean i did promised it to Buster..., also I heard about people being kidnapped right in front of their porch..., I don´t want that to happen to you!" I asked, not sure if I was not overstepping a border yet again.

"Maybe it would be for the best!" She replied to my surprise.

"How about a coffee or a tea or something of the like!" She stated and I was buff.

"S-sure, if you insist, coffee it is then!" I stated, not sure what to think of this whole new development.

This was so not like her, so submissive, quick to decided and non-sarcastically.

It was strange and it did concern me a little.

I parked the car properly and got out of it, joining Ash on the sidewalk.

"Well then big guy let´s go...!" Ash said, as she took my hand to lead me and so we made our way up to her apartment.

Of course I blushed but she didn´t seemed to notice.

We were just in front of the door as she turned around smiling, it was the first time as I saw her smiling brightly, it was strange and concerning but also just as captivating.

"Would you just excuse me for a second I will be done real quick I promise!" She stated, as she opened up the door, went inside, and closed it with a smile, as soon as she was inside I heard various noises, indicating that she hastily cleaned things away.

I chuckled a little before I positioned myself next to the wall.

Although Buster had told me, in all secret, behind the curtain, that I should watch out for Ash a little and to make her aware that i was a friend, who was there for her in times of need, I don´t think that the same would have counted with that kind of quick development.

But it was not as if it wasn´t welcome, mind you, it just..., happened way faster than I imagined.

I always thought Ash was a hard shell to crack, but I think she is already quite at her limit, of bearing this pain in her heart on her own, that's why she allowed an outsider into her life, someone who could give her clean and loving comfort, without any ulterior motives.

And I knew, from observing her, that she was in bitter need for this comfort, since it seemed that her Depression was about to break her.

I did not know how much I could help her, but I was willing to give it my best shot.

As seconds turned to minutes, I began to hum to pass over the waiting time, as I stood here at the porch.

But as so often it did not stopped at just humming, before I began to sing.

 **(Original Charlie Puth- One call away)**

"I'm only one - call away  
I'll be there to save - the day  
Superman got nothing - on me  
I'm only one - call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I´m just here to give you comfort  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance  
Wherever you go, just know you're not alone

I'm only one - call away  
I'll be there to save - the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one - call away

Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it up, let´s be wild  
For now, we can stay here, just for a while  
Cause you know, I just wanna see your smile  
No matter where you go, know you're not alone

I'm only one - call away  
I'll be there to save- the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one - call away

When you're weak - I'll make you strong  
You just gotta keep - holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long  
Darling, if you feel like all hope is gone  
Just run into my arms, cause they are strong

I'm only one - call away  
I'll be there to save - the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one - call away

I'm only one - call away  
I'll be there to save - the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one - call away  
I'm only one - call away" I sang, not sure how many time has passed and also not sure if I did not maybe disturbed the neighbors.

"Jesus, I´m not really the mushy type nor do I really have a soft spot for cuddly rock and soft music..., but I could listen to your singing the whole night!" I heard a voice next to me stating with an amused tone, sighing lightly, as I ended singing.

I looked to see Ash, all newly dressed up, with a bright smile.

She truly took my breath away with that brand new attitude.

"Well anyways i´m ready, c´mon in, but close that door okay!" She stated as she gestured me to follow her.

" _Well then, here goes nothing_!" I though as I entered her apartment before tighly shutting the door, of course I tried not to stare around after I closed the door, but it was inevitable.

It truly was a young adults aparment and although that of a rockstar, was it neatly cleaned.

"C´mon now Johnny, you cannot stand there and staring around so intensily, it makes me feel kinda embarrassed!" Ash stated fidgeting and blushing.

"Anyways just wait in the living-room, I will be there real quick with something to drink!" She stated, as she went into the kitchen.

"Shall I help you with something?!" I asked as I followed her.

"No, just sit there and wait, I will be done in no time!" She explained as she practically shoved me out of the kitchen, in the corner of my eyes i saw some garbage bags, perhaps from the cleaning before.

"Uh, okay?!" I replied a little clueless, before I walked into the living room and sat myself on the sofa, carefully not to break anything.

It was not really gorilla-sized in here, if you know what I mean.

As I sat there, I began to look around even if I tried not to.

" _So this is where she lives, seems nicer than I thought_!" I mumbled as looked across the room.

But I also reminded myself, that this was where she was cheated on by her boyfriend, where the same had let in another female and was shortly at kissing her.

This must be like hell itself for her, a realm in which she had to live..., where she is constantly reminded of it, and where she ever since lives, all alone..., in a way it reminded me of my life with Mercedes, a life not meant to be an not worth living, a life which we had tried to escape.

" _I can kinda imagine what kind of a shock that must have been for her as she found out and how much that must hurt her to always be reminded of_!" I thought to myself as I remembered the moment, as Dad tol me that i would have to marry Mercedes.

Sure it all got better after she was gone, but ultimately i suffered for 6 years under her terrorship.

Of course being disowned by my Dad was just as painfull but not like that, also it dissolved itself pretty fast back then.

Ever since the show I met him in prison whenever i got time to spare.

However Ash, still trapped in this hell, tried and still tries to shoulder this cross all by her own..., it was clear to see due to something different than the nicely cleaned room, there was another feeling creeping into me, as I looked around.

This room was clean, for sure, but it was too clean, almost empty.

Yes,emptiness..., this room was empty..., no picture and no personal belongings which seemed to belong to her, sure there was still her private bed-room, which might contain her things, but in here was as well as nothing.

It was empty and neutral.

Just furniture, an assortment of various CD´s and DVD´s, a Television and a Clock, there was nothing else in this room.

Nothing which indicated that Ash specifically was living here, all it showed was that a person, who could have been anyone, lived here.

" _It is so cold, it has no true feeling left, no Ash-like feeling_!" I thought to myself as I compared it to my own home, which was just as empty without Dad and the Gang, before I was distracted.

"Coffee´s coming!" Ash stated in a cheerfull manner, as she made her way with a tablet over to the lounge table, I quickly cleaned the table up and put the various magazines on a nearby chair.

It were woman-magazines, the type of thing i doubt she would have ever read let alone touched, before all this has happened.

It was like a silent scream, a scream for help, that she was asking herself if she even should do it and then desperatelly tried to change herself, to fit into a new role, a new Ash..., but it seemed to me like she was unable to completly go through with it, the magazines were as well as untouched, some even still in a foil, they were brand new so to say.

"Well then here we go, I didn´t know how you liked it so I left it black, add whatever you like!" Ash stated with a smile, as she sat herself next to me, distracting me from my trail of thoughts.

She sat quite closely next to me I had to say, this was kinda strange, especially coming from her..., I just didn´t understand what she was up to..., but then again it was not as it was uncomfortable, on the contrary, the closeness was really comforting for my own soul, it ached for some company.

"Thanks, I will be using as offered then!" I stated, as I took the tiny cup and put some sugar and milk inside.

It was hard to lift the cup with just two fingers, without spilling anything, at least by the handle, it was easier to take the entire cup with two fingers.

"Kinda looks funny!" Ash stated with a chuckle, as she looked at me smiling and I was astounded of her complete turnaround in personality..., or did she just put on a new, even stronger mask, it was as if she had already managed to create that new Ash..., or at least to a part.

A mask to hide her own vulnerability and feelings before me, it was as if she tried to defend herself from getting helped, telling everybody `look it´s alright, i can manage it, you don´t need to worry about me, i am strong´.

But why did she resisted so much when we from the Moon crew wanted to help her, it was not as if we would see her as weak then, everybody sometimes needs a friend to get comforted by, especially after you felt something so devastating as a true heartbreak.

Something was up with Ash and for better or for worse, I was bound to find it out tonight.

I wanted to help her and if she herself didn´t wanted to, then I just had to find a way to coax her into opening up her shell.

I will give it my best Shot, goint to take a deep grip into my trick-box, to pulll out the best one ever.

" _I will not let you suffer anymore Ash, i will help you, even if you are reluctant to accept it_!" i thought as i looked at her smiling up to me.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: thanks for sticking with me until now, here is where the true story begins, hope you like it so far, if you do then tell me so in a review.**

 **Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**


	5. The feeling I cannot understand

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 5, The feeling I cannot understand!**

 **Ash`s Pov:**

" _Stop, stop you stupid Body..., I said Stop_!" I thought but it was futile, ever since the moment Johnny asked me if he should walk me to my porch, it was as if my Body was suddenly on autopilot, as if something almighty had taken me over.

I had neither control over my gesture nor over my mouth, it just began to talk the things it wanted to say.

Things I had buried deep inside of me.

This feeling of loneliness, could it be that it had manifested itself and had taken over, to be fulfilled with something almost primal.

Was I truly so desperate to be loved, that I would bend over to the first best choice, to Johnny of all people?

Well it was not as if Johnny was not a nice guy and he was definitely a guy you could call boyfriend material.

But even if I would consider it, I had been just heartbroken 2 months ago, I didn´t wanted another dishonest relationship, especially not with someone I cared for.

This was Johnny we were talking about here, not some guy I would perhaps never see again, I could not possibly imagine a one-night-stand with Johnny, seriously, I have not fallen so low as if I would allow something like that to me.

Johnny was like family to me, hurting his feelings would break us all apart and I did not wanted that, I did not wanted to lose another family, so I had to somehow put an end to this sudden takeover of my inner needs.

I had to regain control before it was too late and before I did something unforgivable.

"If only there was some kind of lever to pull, or a button to push!" My consciousness stated in near desperation.

It was as if I looked through binoculars, the scene in front of me was faint, but I saw it quite clearly, my body was happily humming while making coffee for Johnny, as if I was a newlywed housewife.

I could not believe what my hormones forced my body to do, it was so completely cheesy that I was about to puke.

It seemed to me as if my heartbroken feelings finally had found a target to aim for, it was as if my hormones were telling me that they had chosen Johnny to fill the hole in my heart, to be the glue which put my broken soul back together.

If I was not able to stop them, they would make me do something which I could never undo, a crime of feelings and it would destroy this friendly relationship between me and Johnny.

"For the love of God and all his holy, stop you stupid piece of meat!" I stated, as I tried to run through the darkness up towards my soul.

But no matter how far I thought I ran, I just didn´t seemed to move a millimeter away from the spot I started.

"It´s useless..., at this rate I will never be able to look into Johnny´s eyes again and think of him as a simple friend!" I thought to myself.

But was that really what I even wanted..., did I really wanted Johnny to just remain my friend, hadn´t I harbored some feelings for him, ever since he helped me as the Theater collapsed, and if it weren't for his brave act, we all might have either crushed or drowned back then.

Johnny was a guy you could really count on in times when you really needed him, something I had to learn myself and I just knew he would be an awesome boyfriend..., but ..., I just wasn´t ready for new relationship, at least not so fast and let´s be honest I had no idea if he even looked at me like that, sure he said that even without make-up I looked captivating, but wasn´t that him just being considerate?

I think I had never spoken so much with him than tonight, so I also have basically no idea how Johnny truly thinks about me, this insecurity made me nuts and now it seemed as if I had completely lost my mind.

"Kinda looks funny!" I heard myself saying as Johnny and I sat on the couch together..., well I practically sat on his lap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID GIRL?!" I shouted at myself, trying to grip anything in the darkness to stop me from embarrassing me any further.

"Say isn´t it too hot in that leather jacket, here let me hang it up for you!" My mouth stated and I saw how she took of Johnny´s jacket to bring it to the clothes rack, of course not without scanning Johnny off.

"Holy moly!" I stated as I observed how his muscles showed underneath his shirt, it was summer so he had only t-shirt underneath the leather jacket, a skin tight one at that.

I got to admit, it was like nothing I had ever seen and Lance's body was nothing against that.

What stood here right before me was as close to Adonis Ali, a famous model, as possible, at least in my eyes.

"Hey Boy, where did you got that body from?!" My damned mouth asked him in a love-struck manner.

"Well, I guess I got it from my daddy!" That dork just had to answer.

Where the hell am I here..., in a Cheesy Romance movie?

" _Someone make it stop_!" I inertly whined as I saw how my body nuzzled up to Johnny´s.

"That feels good!" I heard myself mumbling as suddenly my eyes were closed.

"Wait..., wait, wait, wait, what..., no, no, no, no, absolutely no, you did not just fell asleep on him.

What do you think he is, a giant Pillow?!" My chin crashed down in terror as I heard some gentle snoring from my side.

I heard someone chuckling and I felt how my quills were gently petted.

The more time passed the more intensively I felt things, I seemed to me as if I soon regained my senses and control of my body, then I could end this embarrassing act.

"Ash..., are you asleep?!" I heard Johnny asking.

I stirred a little, my eyes only opened a little bit and I already could see that they were blurry, it was as if I just was about to cry.

"I´m so sorry..., for doing all this to you..., I just feel so lonely here alone..., can you please stay tonight Johnny!" I felt and heard myself saying, and my consciousness just fell down on my knees.

"You just went and said it!" It stated in disbelieve.

"Of course, I would be honored..., just don´t blame me when I snore okay!" I heard Johnny chuckling.

And I was buff, how far could his consideration go, how far a friendship could be stretched before it turned into something more.

"Of course not!" My body stated as it turned around and nuzzled into Johnny, my head on his lap.

It was then as I felt myself returning completely, I was about to move away and apologize..., but it was impossible, the feeling I felt right now was so damn good, it felt right, right and fulfilling.

I sighed in outmost content, before I suddenly heard soft words spoken to me.

"I can totally relate to it Ash, I feel lonely too, ever since I am alone I don´t know what to do..., other than to sing to cover up the pain..., seems like we are birds of a feather in this!" Johnny whispered.

" _Johnny..., are you for real_?!" I thought in shock, I never thought he would feel just the same as me.

I felt how he returned to pet my quills.

"This kinda feels nice, I never in my life had the opportunity to do that to a girl..., well to be honest ever since Mercedes was taken away into that detention facility I also had no girlfriend or a girl I liked in general..., 9 years long!" Johnny began to tell, perhaps thinking I was asleep.

"There was just no girl who did picked up my interest and there was none who had this special something on her.

Well before I met you of course, sure I have no idea if what I feel for you is more than just strong friendship and a feeling of a familiar soul...!

Maybe it just some sense of responsibility over the wellbeing of a close friend..., or it is something that might someday grow to become a full-fledged love..., but one thing is for sure.

I hate to see you suffer and I want you to smile again, not while putting up a mask, but really from heart, for this I would do nearly anything!" He stated and I was buff.

Never in my dreams would I have thought that Johnny harbored such feelings for me.

It just made me cry even more, moving me to tears, the thought that my body had been about to commit an unforgivable crime to these feelings was unbearable.

" _If it is with you..., I might like to do it..., I might like to become more than just friends_!" I mumbled as I clang on his shirt, crying I held onto the strongest pillar I could find, as the current of darkness tried to swallow me.

"If that is so..., the let´s take things step by step, we don´t have to rush anything, firstly we should get to know each other a little better.

I think Buster had some plans to pair a few of us up together, to create some more variety in the shows..., it might as well be a good opportunity, don´t you think?!" Johnny asked.

"I guess so..., but how are rock and soul able to harmonize?!" I asked him, unsure of this, I have but only hard-rock CD´s here, so I have no idea from cuddly rock or something like that.

"Well I think my dad had some old vinyl Plates back home, consuming dust at the attic, some plates were with many Rock duets, I mean it´s not like I can only sing to soul music, I can also sing to different music.

I guess I just pushed myself into that niche and haven´t told Buster to drag me out of it..., I think it would be the best to show the world what we really are made off, don´t you think!" Johnny explained.

"Maybe you are right, still whatever happens, I just don´t want to miss out on playing the guitar to my heart's content!" I stated firmly, that was something no one could take away from me.

"That's for sure, I wouldn´t even dare to do that, I mean you are the guitarist here..., hey by the way, do you think you might teach me?!" Johnny asked.

"Teach you what?!" I asked as I looked up to him, my vision still a bit blurry, I felt how he gently swiped the tears away.

"How to play guitar!" Johnny asked and I was buff.

"Sure..., sure of course I can!" I stated with a sudden rush of force returning to my limp body.

"Then first things first, tomorrow we go and buy a Guitar and an amp, I hope you got enough money on you, the right equipment can be quite expensive!" I stated.

"I still got most of my income from the Theater, I hadn´t much opportunity to spent it!" Johnny explained.

"I see, well that's a good thing, you will definitely need it!" I stated a little more enthusiastically.

"But for now I am tired, I guess I just gonna hit the hay, what are you doing?!" I asked him.

"Well if you do insist I can stay here, at least the couch is far more comfortable than the one back home!" Johnny stated.

"Well..., maybe we could..., I don´t know..., cuddle on the couch together..., I mean, even if I would sleep in my room and you on the couch, it would still feel kinda lonely, am I right, I mean the whole purpose of this evening was to not feel lonely..., I guess..,?!" I asked, not quite sure if I should have said that in the first place.

"I´m sorry, it´s just, I have no idea what to do now..., my body and mouth did kinda moved on their own back then, it was as if my body was taken over and had some kind of plan in mind, but then suddenly left it halfway up to myself to figure things out!" I explained in all honesty.

"I see..., but you know what, I guess you are right, it does not really helps if we still feel lonely even if we are so close together...

Also, if we really going to try it with each other..., then we might as well..., you know start somewhere I guess..., though I am not sure if I can please you, as I said since 9 years I had no relationship to a girl, so I totally suck in terms of romantic relationships!" Johnny explained.

"It will work out, somehow..., I mean you are nothing like Lance..., and I am nothing like Mercedes, we are we, so I guess we will somehow find a golden middle along the path we take, at least I think that with your help I can even manage to take a step forward!" I replied.

"Well I hope so..., in anyways it´s quite late and we still have much to do for tomorrow, so we better hit the hay I would say!" Johnny stated and I nodded.

"I guess that would be the best, well then have a pleasant night Johnny!" I stated as I closed my eyes and laid backwards and on the cushion of the couch.

"Good night, have pleasant dreams Ash!" Johnny said gently as he petted my quills making me smiling.

"Shall I sing a lullaby?!" He asked as I had trouble sleeping in, I smiled even more brightly, Lance never did anything similar to me.

"If you like to..., I would appreciate it for sure!" I stated.

"Well then here it goes!" He stated as he hummed, before he began to sing softly.

" _ **(Original: Nickelback- Lullaby)**_

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done

You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby!" It was hard..., truly hard to stay wake with Johnny´s soothing voice, but man oh man, one thing my hormones got right.

"I seriously could listen to you the whole night..., if only I weren't so tired!" I explained half asleep.

"I can go on until I sleep in as well, if you want..., Ash?!" Johnny asked but I had already closed my eyes on this world and stepped right into dreamland.

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

I chuckled as I heard her gentle snoring, while she clang to my shirt in an embrace with a pleasant smile.

"I guess you truly felt lonely all this time..., geez that's the fault with trying to act brave and cool, if you never ask for help no one will know that you are truly in need of help!" I stated as I looked at her sleeping form.

" _You are so beautiful_!" I whispered to her as I petted her quills.

I had seen it already before, Ash was truly beautifully, breath-taking, yet I was reluctant to tell her these things, I mean we were barely acquaintances back then, and she had that Douchebag of a cheating boyfriend with her, even from the first moment on I could not stand that guy, how he dragged Ash along, as if she was just a pet.

"One thing is for sure, you are way better off with such a guy, holding down and keeping you on a leash.

You are like a songbird which recently has been released from its cage, the cruelest would be to try and drag you back into a cage, but trust me that I would never do that to you.

For I knew it myself, the feeling of being captured within the feelings of loyalty and those we have towards family, never being able to free ourselves.

Constantly dragging our own innermost desires on second place!" I stated as I looked at the ceiling, I felt her stirring a bit before nuzzling closer.

"But we both had somehow managed to break free from these Cages.

Now was our time to fly.

And I will make sure that you will enjoy that time!" I whispered to her as I caressed her cheek.

I promised that to myself..., bu boy I was afraid, I was afraid of hurting Ash, sometimes in some way, I don´t want that, she is important to me, I don´t want to see her suffer any longer.

As I caressed her cheek and petted her hair, earning some pleased sighs from her, I began to hum another song which came into my mind, before I softly sang.

It was long before I might get sleepy so I might as well train my voice a little.

 _ **(Original: Ich und Ich- Stark)**_

"I've been on a trip for weeks  
And drink too much beer and wine  
My apartment is deserted  
My mirror beaten to pieces  
I'm not the one, I want to be  
And don´t want to be, who I am  
My life is a chaos  
Just take a closer look

I can get really jealous  
And too weak to go my way  
And when things get serious  
I have always ran away  
I´m here to ask you:  
Does it even all make sense?  
My life is a chaos  
Just take a closer look

And you think I am strong  
And I know the way  
You're believing  
I know how everything works  
You think I make everything run  
And just control it all  
But I ´m just standing up here  
And sing my song

I'm always on the search  
And do not know for what  
I pass through clubs at night  
Always the loudest laugh  
Nobody recognized  
Just how confused I really am  
It´s all just a mask  
Better take a closer look

And you think I am strong  
And I know the way  
You're believing  
I know how everything works  
Oh, you think I make everything run

And just control it all  
But I´m just standing up here  
And sing my song  
I´m just standing up here  
And sing my song

Stand with me in the sun  
Or walk alongside me on my way  
I'll show you my truth  
even though just for a moment  
I wonder exactly like you:  
Just where is the meaning here?  
My life is a chaos  
Just take a closer look

And you think I am strong  
And I know the way  
You're believing  
I know how everything works  
Oh, you think I make everything run

And just control it all  
But I´m just standing up here  
And sing my song  
I´m just standing up here  
And sing my song!" I sang before I had to yawn, sleep finally began to gently pull me in.

I tried to make it comfortable to myself, without waking Ash up, which was easier said than done, but after a few tried I found a way to do so, I took Ash gently in my grasp and laid her over my torso, while beginning to shift myself until I laid fully on the couch.

Ash stirred a little during that, clinging faster on me, but remaining asleep.

"Good night, sleep tight Ash!" I whispered as I laid back, my arms crossed behind my head used as a pillow, before I closed my eyes.

The dreams I had were kinda strange, some were normal, even nice, and others were like a premonition of coming doom.

All in all my entire sleep was torn between pleasantry and restlessness.

My Waking on the other hand could not be any better I guess, I woke to the smell of fresh bread, cooking eggs and bacon.

 **Ash´s Pov:**

Waking up was for the first time a true pleasure, most of the time, ever since 2 months, I woke up from nightmares, created by that devastating memory of Lance cheating on me, and always I was bathed in sweat and my heart pounded as fast as a locomotive.

However not this morning..., for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I was able to sleep peacefully and without interruption.

As I woke up I had to first focus a bit, my bed seemed way harder and warmer than usual.

"What the...?!" I asked myself as I felt something strange underneath me, I looked to be greated by Black fur and hard muscles.

I was confused and at first I had no idea what was going on, before I heard light snorring, I focused my eyes onto the room around me, only to remember what had happened yesterday evening.

the perfomance of Johnny and the Baboon-brothers, jonny driving me home and asking if i wanted to eat something at a Family restaurant, then he drove me back home and i invited him to my apartment..., After reminiscing the recent events, I looked in disbelieve at what was there underneath me.

Carefully I made my way down from it, though i had to showe something black off me, crawling over whatever I laid on..., whatever it was it lived and i had a sudden idea what it could be, with faster movements i was taking a few steps back and gasped in suprise.

Right in front of me laid Johnny, dressed in Black jeans and a Green muscle-shirt, snorring gently, sprawled out on the couch.

" _OMG..., what did i do_?!" I asked myself in terror, as I recognized that I just crawled from his body.

" _I´ve slept with Johnny_?!" I whispered in sheer suprise..., okay technically seen I had not slept with him, as in.. you know..., intimate intercourse..., no what I meant was, that I fell asleep right upon his chest.

" _How...,when and why_?!" My confusion knew no end and I was about to wake him up to get myself some specifical details about last night, but his gentle, sleeping face left me unable to disturb his sleep.

I barely could remember anything, but there has had to be something which made me and him cuddling close together, so close that I fell asleep on him..., and boy did I sleep well, I never had a better sleep in my life, it was like I was clothed in wool and kept safe from all the bad things.

" _Was it..., is that.., Johnny´s doing..._?!" I asked myself, could it be that just by being there, he managed to erase all the bad things which always haunted me in my dreams.

" _Thank you..., thank you so much_!" I whispered as I reached out for him...,but the sight on the sleeping gentle giant..., it ignited a strange feeling in me, like I would want to touch him, as if I had a craving to do so.

It was so strong that it litterally frightened me, i recluctantly pulled my hand back.

"No..., it is too early.., I don´t want to make him any hopes about something, if I am not even sure myself, I am still heartbroken and vulnerable and I will not give in to a new love without being to a hundred procent sure, that it isn´t the hurted heart, which tries to ease the pain by being filled by anything, which could be mistaken as love..., I could not do that to Johnny...,, I want it to be real, if it was what I truly feel..., and for that I will wait.

Johnny is right, we have to take it slow!" I said with a firm yet low voice.

But even if I said that, the craving for touching him and kissing him was nearly unbearable, it fet so right.

I´ve gotta distract myself..., maybe if I cook breakfast for him I can thank him without it becoming something totally awkward.

"Well then, off to the kitchen, I hope he likes Eggs and Bacon!" I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen and prepared anything to cook a nice breakfast for a friend.

Or better said a former friend..., I guess after yesterday´s event, I cannot really look at Johnny as just a simple friend anymore..., but what is he then..., best friend, lover...

"Geez I´m so confused!" I mumbled as I shook my head to get rid of my confusion.

Gotta get that meal done, I hope he likes it!" I muttered as I focused hard on my momentarily task.

Without recognizing, a new feeling crept inside of me, a feeling which soon should show me and Johnny, just how fragile my heart momentarily really was.

The fear of losing that small glimpse of hope i was given by Johnny last night..., hope for a new love,even if only in the future and for now only just for comfort.

On the other hand there was a feeling i managed to recognize and it suprised me even more.

It was the Happiness of doing something so houswifely, as to cook for a man who made me happy, it was making me humming and nearly dancing along to the song played on the radio.

Something I had never done before, it was strange..., yet not unpleasant.

In a way I could understand Rosita now a little better.

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

"Hmm something smells nice!" I mumbled as I openend my eyes, at first not recognizing where I was, before realization hit me, I bolted up as fast as I could, which just made my head spinning.

"Uhh..., now I feel kinda sick!" I mumbled as my vision went blurry.

"If you gotta puke, the washroom is the first door on the right!" I heard Ash´s voice saying.

Luckily I could gulp things down, before it had to come so far.

"How long are you awaken?!" I asked her.

"About 3 hours I guess, i´m usually sleeping till late in the day, but mostly because I cannot find sleep at night, however I have to say that tonight I slept better than I did since a long time!" Ash replied.

"Same here, it was really nice, not to have to be alone at night!" I stated a si walked into he kitchen to greet her properly.

"Anyways now that you are awake, you should get yourself washed up, I called and told buster that we will come in some time later, give me your clothes i´m gonna wash them and then hop under the shower!" Ash stated and I blushed deep red.

"Wait what?!" I asked dumbfounded, alone the thought of her washing my clothes was embarrassing enough for a lifetime.

Oh c´mon Johnny, don´t be a chicken, I just want us to not smell after sweat once we arrive at the Theater!" Ash explained.

"Sure thing, but then just let me drive home real quick, shower and dress and then I come back to pick you up!" I stated but her eyes went huge.

"So you are embarrassed to stay with me after one night, am I right, I thought we would try to date, but wa si in reality just a one night stand to you?!" Ash asked, she was nearly at crying and I was in shock, her entire personality had turned once again.

Going from broken to halfway fixed by compassion and friendship, over to possessive and yet incredibly loving.

It showed me just how vulnerable and insecure she still was and how much she needed someone on her side, to look out for her, someone who could give her love unconditionally.

Her possessive behavior must definitely root in her fear of loss, she feared that once she let me go I would not return.

The coziness and compassion which we showed each other last night must have strengthen that thought.

"Ash I won´t leave you so easily, I know we haven´t yet been together since more than a few hours, but one thing is for sure, I will not leave you, it just is a little awkward to let you wash my dirty laundry, I thought we had decided to take things step by step!" I stated in a gently tone, softly reprimanding her for her over-possessive behavior.

"I uh..., I guess we did?!" She stated submissive, looking down

But I hated to see her sad so I lifted her chin gently and gazed in her eyes making her blush.

"You know what, let´s eat something and then we drive to me, there I will take a quick shower and dress newly, I mean I saw now your apartment but how about my home, sure it´s just a garage but it´s still my home..., you want to see it don´t you?!" I asked her and I saw her eyes sparkling.

"In a way..., I guess you are right!" She stated suddenly all shy.

It was really a rollercoaster of emotions being displayed on her face.

"Then let´s do this!" I stated as I sat myself on the table.

"Smells good so it must taste good!" I though as I took a bite while I was basically observed by Ash.

I swallowed before looking at her.

"You don´t eat?!" I asked her.

"I´ve ate before!" She only said but it kinda sounded like a lie.

"Alright then, then at least let me make the dishes!" I stated as I was done, she already wanted to object but then let it go.

"Well if you insist!" She stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I´m just going to get myself dressed real quick!" She stated. as she stopped in the doorframe.

"Alright, once I´m done I will wait in the hallway!" I stated and she nodded eagerly before practically bolting away.

As soon as i made sure she was gone, I looked around the kitchen and found what I searched in the garbage can.

" _Geez you are one crazy girl, but that's truly admirable_!" I mumbled as I closed the bin full of eggshells, indicating that she had lied to me and was only up early so she could give it a trial and error streak, which goal was a perfect egg and bacon breakfast.

"I would have ate it no matter what!" I stated, a little sad that she went to such lengths to bind myself on her, it was not as If I would now go up and away from her, I´m not that kind of guy.

Still it felt as frightening, to see how fragile her heart truly was, just as admirable it was, of how much she seemed to feel for me.

" _Well as soon as her stomach is growling in front of me, I will insist to make some breakfast for her at my place, I bet otherwise she will just play things off_!" I mumbled, as I quickly but neatly washed the dishes.

I took my jacket and stood in the hallway, from a door at the end of the corridor I heard some murmuring and a few noises, like clothes racks being maltreated.

" _Seems like she´s looking for a set of new clothes..., this can last for a while_!" I thought as I closed my eyes and began to reminiscing the previous day so far, we got two newbies and it seemed that Ash and I slowly began to develop a deeper relationship.

Although I don´t know in which speed she wanted to progress and if she was willing to adapt to mine, it was not like I didn´t wanted, but as I said before, we did not have to rush things.

We got time..., so at least I thought to myself, a thought I should regret sometime in the near future.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: welcome to chapter five and once again I want to thank you guys for the Favs and Follows which constantly are rising, still I would really appreciate it to see how you guys truly think and feel about this Story so far, so please don´t forget to review, I really need and want to know your opinions for future relevance of the stories course.**_

 _ **So far a big thank you to you all.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books!**_


	6. When love takes you over!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **First Arc: To love and be loved!**

 **Chapter 6: When love takes you over!**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

" _Noooo, not this one..., geez this neither..., and not this either, geeez don´t I have anything nice to wear_?!" I asked myself in frustration.

To be honest it was the one question I hadn´t asked myself in years, I never spent so much time and effort in front of the mirror than today.

And for what even..., I mean it´s Johnny right, he has seen me for months as who I am, so why did I now concerned myself with which clothes I should wear, I mean I have no idea what he´s going to wear later this day, maybe we would not even match in the slightest, I don´t want us to look like parrots.

But then again..., I..., just felt that I should put at least a little effort into creating a new me, Ashley the doll has been for my rich Parents, Ash the Rocker has been for Lance..., so what was I supposed to become for Johnny, it had to be something more lasting than the last lives I lived.

"Aaaarrrgggh, why is it so hard to find some simple clothes to wear!" I nearly shouted in frustration, as I looked at the clock on the wall.

A half hour had already passed ever since I entered the room, and I still had to put on some decent makeup, at least to cover up the freckles.

"Aaaaaarrrrgghh!" I was nearly at punching that damned face of mine in the mirrors reflection.

"But..., he said..., it was cute..., and captivating..., but why..., what is there to like!" I asked as I took a closer look.

To be honest, I had lived like Ash the rocker for so long, I had basically forgotten how Ashley Simons looked like, but now that I was again confronted I was unsure..., was it now ugly, or just plain normal.

Geez if Johnny would not have called it cute, it would have been so easy, I would have just put up some makeup and some simple clothes and I was done..,, but now, with a face like this my clothes didn´t matched in the slightest anymore.

"Should I just..., I don´t know..., geez!" I whined as I looked at myself, momentarily only in my undergarments.

"Geez I guess there is a new trip to the Shopping mall needed!" I stated as I looked at all the clothes I had and just picked out something which would not stand out as much.

"I guess this must do it for today!" I stated as I dressed, put some light Makeup on before I walked out of my Bedroom.

I walked across the hallway before I passed the Livingroom.

I thought I heard something strange, so I looked only to see Johnny on the couch, having dozed off.

" _Geez did I really needed that long_!" I mumbled as I walked up to him to wake him up, but once I saw him softly sleeping I just couldn't.

He truly looked like out of an art museum.

"Geez, guess that my teenage spirit is once again sparkling with a rose light!" I stated as I chuckled about my own thoughts.

I crawled up to the big guy and looked at him, his sleeping face was so peacefully.

"Geez if we want to get things done, I better wake him up now!" I thought as I tried to shake him awake.

"Johnny, stand up, it´s time to go!" I said to him but he would just not wake up.

"Johnny..., hey big guy, we got to go!" I stated a little louder.

"Johnny, wake up!" I nearly shouted, as I had to crawl over him to reach his ear, and he suddenly just had to bolt upward startled, right into me.

"Mfffff!" I tried to say something, but my lips were locked with his all of a sudden.

" _Seriously how could it get that wide from simply waking him up..., but I got to admit, his kisses are burning hot, clumsy yeah, but also strong_!" I thought to myself as I nearly loosed myself in this feeling.

The taste of his lips sipped right into me, burning itself right into my mind.

Of course the shock, of what we just did, came, however about 10 seconds too late, I already reached out my hand for his cheek, to deepen this sudden kiss, but before I could say anything he practically bolted away.

"Oh Gosh, Ash i´m so sorry!" He stated, but it was not as if it was a fault, sure we told ourselves to take it slow, but hey, relationship is relationship.

"Don´t be, it was unexpected yet not unwelcomed, and anyways I guess we better get going or else we will be too late and you know how Buster can get!" I stated, as I got off the couch, my face blushing deep red unable for me to turn it back to normal.

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

"What have I done?" I thought in terror...

Sure you might say it was an accident, but for a few seconds I had that longing in me, to make out with her.

It was not wrong, not in the slightest, in fact it´s not like it's a bad thing to kiss Ash, I got to admit, I liked it, it was just...

It has been way too early, I told myself and her that we should take things slow, yet we always get into situations, where it is nearly impossible to keep that promise.

Was our longing for love really so strong, that we broke every rule we established, just to feel each other´s feelings?

I admit that when I looked at Ash, I was barely able to hold myself back, it was truly hard..., but I didn´t wanted that our relationship and the passion we felt right now would run out in the near future.

It was my first Relationship I had in 9 years and I wanted it to be built to last.

" _Hey Johnny, you are coming or have you grown roots over there_?!" I heard her saying, as I was about to sunk into my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, yeah i´m coming Ash!" I stated as I quickly stood up and made my way over to her.

"Well then, off to your place!" Ash said and I admit, I totally forgot that I still had to shower and get dressed properly at my home.

" _Wait a second, have I even cleaned up the place_?!" I asked myself in terror, as I saw how Ash walked already towards my pickup.

I quickly closed the door, hearing the lock clicking, I tried if the door was definitely locked, before practically jumping down the stairs to open up the door for Ash.

"Well thank you kindly, you Gentleman!" Ash stated with a chuckle and I got to admit, that she looked fabulous again, really made the time I waited for her totally worth it.

"Well then here we go!" I stated as I sat next to her before I started the Car and drove onto the street.

Unaware of myself or Ash, someone was observing us, someone who had a strong malice in her mind, and someone who would give us a lot of trouble in the near future.

But perhaps also unaware to her, there was another person observing us, evaluating if he should act already yet or if he better wait, of what might happen in this near future and report it back to his employer.

All in all, unbeknownst to both of us, we seemed to have earned ourselves some stalkers.

Still, we could care less about something like that for the moment, we were fully occupied to try and defuse this inferno of passion and turn it back towards a simple bonfire of affection, at least for the moment.

"So tell me Johnny, what does your father do, I mean you are visiting him regularly, am I right!?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do, well he said, that since it was supposed to be the last coup anyways, he would try to live a legal life again, from the time he comes back out of jail, still as I said, that might still last a while, his escape from 2 months ago didn´t helped much and just added more crimes towards the list he had to sit in for.

I just hope that he holds his word and lives his later life in piece and legality.

"Not enough that I am supposed to be without a father for the next 7 years, no I also have to make sure to be able to pay the taxes for our Garage, if not he will have no home to return to.

Mom told me to just move in with them..., but I don´t want that, if I did I would have to move to a whole other town and..., I just don´t want that!" I explained and she nodded.

"I would not like that, not if I had to lose a friend out of sight for that!" She stated and I knew what she actually wanted to say, `if I would have to lose you´.

It was the same as I wanted to say.

"You think I can sometimes meet him!" Ash stated out of the blue.

"Who..., you mean my father, sure I don´t see a problem with that..., but why?!" I asked confused, my father was not really someone you would have to present to your girlfriend, but yeah it was perhaps especially because of that, of why she wanted to meet him.

"Well it would be nice to get to know him..., I mean he´s not scary or so?!" She asked unsure.

"No, not really, yet he can get quite pissed and then he might as well be, but usually he just tries to mark the hard guy!" I replied.

"I see..., well I don´t know if you might ever get to meet my parents..., I don´t want to see them..., or at least I didn´t wanted for a long time..., but..., I don´t know, they also have not really tried to contact me ever since I ran away, I guess for them I am just a black sheep, a small stain on their white blood line!" Ash explained.

"Well from what I heard from yourselves I conclude that you came out of a rich family and then, upon meeting and falling in love with Lance, you ran away from them because they disapproved of your relationship, am I right so far?!" I asked and she nodded, keeping her feelings in check.

"However it was not only that, they wanted to marry me off early to another rich family, kinda like one of those political marriages, without an ounce of love in it.

They truly wanted me to marry some cat called Garfield Gablot, the son of a rich media-magnate..., I never even met that guy!" Ash stated still in disbelieve about the injustice caused from her parents.

When I remember on how it went with Mercedes, I could totally relate.

How could anybody fall in love with a person they had either never met or just didn't saw as dating material, less as someone they ever wanted to marry.

"Guess our live was just not how everybody expected it to be!" I stated and she nodded.

"Well as long as we got ourselves, music and the Moon-crew we can count us as happy, I would say!" I continued.

"I guess there you are right!" Ash stated as she looked out of the window, looking at the houses and the people passing.

"I wonder what might have happened if I had met you back then, instead of Lance?!" she mumbled.

"Maybe we would have been in a relationship since a long time, maybe even married, who knows!?" I replied.

"You think so?!" Ash asked in shock, blushing a little at the thought.

"Well why not, I mean it´s not like we might not have matched even before all this, maybe you would have been another kind of Ash, but definitely one I also could have grown to love!" I said and she blushed even deeper red.

"T-thanks I guess!" She stammered with a shy smile.

" _Aww, now she´s all blushing cutely_!" I thought as I looked at her for small moment, while waiting at a red light.

"In anyways, even if we ask ourselves about what could have been, what really is important is what might happen in the future, I hope that we can someday truly start a relationship without anyone of us having to fear for a breakup, I would really wish for that!" I stated and she looked at me a little strange.

"Why do you think I would break up with you, I cannot really imagine us to get into such a strong fight, which could cause that and..., expect you would fall in love with another girl and...!?" Ash replied confused before thinking a little too far for my taste.

" I want you to erase that thought out of your mind right now..., who do you think I am, Lance..., no, no, Ash, I won't cheat on you, and I hope you would not cheat on me either!" I stated in a clam but serious tone.

Fragile or not, I would not let myself being accused of maybe not remaining faithful to my girlfriend, of being a potential cheater, a two-timer, not even by a heartbroken Ash.

That is quite a heavy accusation which I will not accept, never in a million years.

It´s more possible that I am cheated on, than me cheating on someone else.

"I´m sorry, I guess I said something terrible stupid right now..., can you forgive me please?!" Ash asked and since I knew that she meant no harm, I could forgive her.

"Geez just don´t think such worse things about me, I mean there would have to be a lot to drag me away from you!" I stated and she nodded slowly.

"I feel for you, I really do, and even if I said that we should take things slow, then at least know that you can always count on me, and that I will not betray you nor let you down, never ever!" I stated to him.

"And even if someday the day would come that I build up the greatest pile of bullshit ever possible, then at least know that I did it, so you would not have to cope with it, or that it could not harm you in anyways!" I explained and she looked confused.

"In my dream from earlier, I saw myself in prison, out of whatever reason, all I knew was that I was in there because I made sure that no harm befell you!" I continued and she looked at me shocked.

"I though doubt that this might ever happen, but just so you know, I would do anything to defend you..., and not only you but every single one of the Moon-family, you all are important to me, so I will make sure that no harm befalls anyone of you.

For without you, I don´t know if I could live a legal life.

If there were no music, I might have ended up like dad, becoming a criminal!" I stated, as I drove on the yard in front of the garage, after a long ride.

"I won´t allow that!" Ash stated firmly as she took my hand.

"I will not allow you to fall so deep, have no fear I will keep you from committing anything illegal!" She stated and I must say I was impressed by her will to get this yet uncertain relationship of ours into proper gear.

"I thank you so much Ash!" I explained as I embraced her.

"No need to, it´s natural, even if we weren´t in a relationship I would do it, after all we all are family!" she replied diving deep into my embrace and I nodded eagerly, as we broke away, I took out the keys to the Garage.

Once again a tiny bit of fear overcame me, it was not as if I was concerned about the place being dirty, I always clean before I get out, at least if it´s nothing urgent.

It was more that I feared that Ash might recognize just how lonely I really have been, I want her to be happy not depressed.

"Welcome to my place!" I stated as I opened the door, the garage was still as I had left it.

"Woaaah it´s so spacious, nothing like my tiny apartment!" Ash said in wonderment as she looked around with sparkling eyes.

"Well it fits in 6 cars with enough working space and place for 3 hydraulic ramps, for works underneath the cars.

But ever since the business flopped and the debts had to be paid, all the working machines are gone and dad did most things he was capable of, per hand among other things!" I explained and admitted to my shame.

"Interesting..., so this is where a soul-musician like you has grown up, it's a little different than I had imagined though!" Ash explained.

"How so?!" I asked.

"Well I rather thought that you had a separate place, where you get your inspiration, like a small room with many Music CD´s and so on?!" Ash stated while she looked around.

Well we had..., before dad kinda turned it into the treasure room, so to say, where he has kept his part of the stolen money!" I explained blushing in shame.

"I see..., so that's why you meant that the CD´s back at your place would be in the attic collecting dust!" She replied.

"Yeah..., I think that room had once been mother´s room, I really doubt that she lived here in the Garage..., still I can barely remember, I mean it has been 20 years ever since she went away, well anyways, do you know what is the best about this place?!" I asked here a littl excited.

"No..., what is it?!" She asked confused.

Well she still was before I began to sing.

( _ **Original: - Skin by Rag `N´ Bone Man**_ )

"When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you" I sang and suddenly here eyes went huge, as she understood, the echo in here was like the one I a big rock-hall, due to the Garage being nearly empty.

"Seconds from my heart  
A bullet from the dark  
Helpless, I surrender  
Shackled by your love  
Holding me like this  
With poison on your lips  
Only when it's over  
The silence hits so hard

'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you  
It was almost love, it was almost...

We bleed ourselves in vain  
How tragic is this game?  
Turn around, I'm holding on to someone  
But the love is gone  
Carrying the load, with wings that feel like stone  
Knowing that we nearly fell so far now  
It's hard to tell

Yeah we came so close, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you

While I reached out for your hand  
When the walls were caving in  
When I see you on the other side  
We can try all over again

When I heard that sound  
When the walls came down  
I was thinking about you  
About you  
When my skin grows old  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you  
About you

When I run out of air to breathe  
It's your ghost I see  
I'll be thinking about you, about you

'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love!" I sang and the last note hang in the air, even after I ended.

"Incredible!" Ash stated in sheer ecstasy.

"The emptiness of this garage when it´s closed brings forth massive echoes when you sing out loud!" I explained and In my mind I remembered how I did speak with myself out loud, to cope with the feeling of loss, loneliness and emptiness and to not get insane in here..., maybe I had already gotten past that point.

"Why don´t you give it a try?!" I asked Ash and she looked at me with huge eyes.

"I..., I can?!" She asked.

"Of course, make yourself at home!" I stated and she nodded.

"Are..., are you really serious, I can sing whatever I want?!" Ash asked me, practically begging, before I took a few steps back.

"The stage is yours!" I stated and felt like some kind of casting moderator, which must have been the way Mr. Moon must have felt back then and yesterday.

"Alright, I guess then I should let myself go for once!" Ash stated, as she looked around to find somewhere to put down her handbag.

"Here let me help!" I stated, as I took it and her black leather jacket.

"Phew..., alright, what to sing, what to sing..., I guess that one must do, in such a hall with such a nice ring you have to go all out I guess!" Ash stated and I prepared myself for whatever might come.

 _ **(Original:- Going under by Evanescence)**_

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty-thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
I'm going under

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
(going under)  
Going under  
(drowning in you)  
I'm going under!" Ash sang and the echoes let her voice hanging in the air as she finished.

"So..., how was it?!" She asked but I was a loss of words.

I thought to myself that she would sing something rocking, but I had no idea that you could even sing about hurtful things in such a manner..., but then again I should have known, the first song she ever wrote herself had been just like that.

Of course it was good..., yeah, but also sad as hell to see her always reminding herself of it.

Instead of answering I simply took her in my arms.

"As always your voice is wonderful!" I stated but I think she got the gist of my emotion, as she dived into the embrace without any questions.

"I guess it´s still a long way before I can get truly over it!" She stated with a fake smile.

"Whenever I start singing, my mind is filled with emotions of loss, I mean ultimately it has been Lance who once even brought me to singing and making music in general, even if I want to it almost unable of thinking about something different while singing, even when I want!" She stated as she pushed her face in my chest.

Even though I had to bend down quite far, was it totally worth and in my eyes definitely necessary, sure I might as well could have picked her up, I saw myself as quite capable of that..., but I don´t know if she would like that.

All I could do now was to give her all the comfort I could give.

"I will be at your side, to help you go through this!" I stated with firm voice.

"I know and I appreciate it, more than you think!" Ash explained as she broke away and took my face in her hands looking at me.

"It still hurts, but I will have to learn to cope with it, sometimes I will have to do so alone and sometimes I need your help, I don´t know if I can always tell you so, so please keep an eye on me and try your best to figure things out...!

I know it is a lot to ask for..., but I will make sure that your effort is worth it, for you..., I will give my everything to smile from heart!" She stated and I could no longer hold myself back.

I took her face in my hands, gently to not hurt her, and kissed her bluntly on her lips, she blushed almost instantly but not one second later she willingly accepted it.

"I´m sorry when I am selfish, but I can barely handle you when you tell me such things, then I just want to make you happy, as soon and as much as possible!" I stated and she nodded.

"Same is my wish, it´s as you say, we are birds of a feather, surrounded by loneliness, finding each other, and some other small lights in a world of darkness and scary things, and we know, if we don´t want to be swallowed, we better hold on to these lights.

Speaking about lights, you better hurry, or else we will not make it before noon rehearsals!" Ash stated and I looked at the clock, before realizing just what I had totally forgotten, the whole purpose of why we even came here.

"Shoot I almost forgot, alright, just sit on the couch and make yourself a home, we got food in the fridge and a microwave right next to it, you can watch TV if you want, I will get done as fast as possible!" I stammered, as I rushed with my words.

I was nearly running towards my room, up on the second floor, the Galleria as we call it, once there had been a small shop for auto parts, which was handled by my Granduncle, Old Reginald´s Brother; Maxwell Baxter.

I quickly searched some things together which might match with Ash´s clothing style, which she had chosen today, a simple black shirt with headphones printed in white on it and simple blue jeans and black sneakers, nothing outstanding but also nothing too plain.

"This will do!" I stated as I put some undergarments together and rushed into the bathroom, carefully closing the door.

While I was under the shower I thought about that kiss from earlier.

It was damn hard to keep one single pace, when my concern for Ash was confronted with my desire to be with her, they were like a plus and minus magnet, stuck together and yet unable to ever reach each other.

But one thing was for sure.

"Ash´s lips are damn sweet!" I thought, sure it might as well be the taste of the fruity lip-gloss she wore..., but then again, kissing her was definitely a real enticing sensation.

As I was clean dried and dressed I made myself back downstairs.

"You are done?!" Ash asked, I saw how she ate the lasagna I had cooked yesterday morning.

"Sure..., how does it taste?!" I asked.

"Like home..., honestly I haven´t eaten so good in a long time..., I was supposed to eat that, am I right?!" She asked confused about my look.

"Of course, it's just the first time someone tells me something like this, usually I just get `It is good´ as an answer from my Father and the Gang!" I explained and she nodded.

"Well if singer would someday not work out anymore, you should think about a carrier as a Chef, maybe as the Singing Chef of Bananarama, or however you will call your restaurant!" Ash stated and I had to chuckle.

It was a widely used cliché that every Monkey race likes Bananas, maybe it is true to some point, but I cannot say that I absolutely love them, I think I like them in an average amount.

But what more cracks me up was the fact, that I truly could imagine myself in Ash´s suggestion.

"Maybe I will do that sometimes, or at least when I am old and grey and too old-school to sing on stage I might consider it, but it´s not a bad idea!" I stated and she giggled before shutting her mouth in terror.

"Now that was cute!" I stated bluntly and without any regret.

"You think so?!" Ash asked doubtingly.

"I do, anyways care to give me a bite?!" I asked and she nodded as she reached the fork over to me.

"Hmmn..., hmmm, I think there I some salt and pepper missing, otherwise it is good I guess! I stated.

"You think, in my opinion it is perfect as it is, if you would let me, I would pack some of it in for tonight?!" She stated.

"I would gladly give you..., but you know..., you can also stay here tonight..., if you want!" I suggested and her eyes went huge.

"You mean it?!" She asked in disbelieve.

"Would I have asked if I didn´t?!" I replied with a question of my own and nearly was thrown over when she jumped into my embrace.

"Then I will gladly take you on that offer!" She stated.

"That makes me glad, but as glad and willing to cuddle and kiss, it is making me, the less time we have to do so, if we want to be at the theater by noon!" I explained nodding over to the clock.

"Well that means we have to rush!" Ash stated and I nodded.

"Well then you better hold on tight!" I stated as I picked her up and up on my shoulder.

"Huh,... Waaah Johnny.., whahahat are you doing!" Ash laughed as she sat up there.

"Making you laugh well then here we go!" I stated as I took her Handbag and jacket and made my way towards the Pickup.

"I see, so that's the world from your height..., its nice!" Ash stated and I had a hard time to keep my laughter.

"Stop chuckling, I mean it, it's hard to be little!" She stated a little sour.

"Well, being tall isn´t easy either!" I stated with absolute certainty, my height gave the one of the other problems.

"Well then here we go!" I stated, as I walked to the car and put her back down.

"Geez that was short! She pouted a little.

"How about we go for a walk after work, just like this!" I stated and she nodded eagerly with sparkling eyes.

"But first work and afterwards the entertainment!" I stated and she nodded as she sat herself in the car.

"Well then, off we go!" I stated as I drove to the street and from there straight to the theater.

I was certain that good things would happen today, and I should not be disappointed in that thought.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Finally I got my first Review and the Favs and Follows are also rising, thank you all for your support, I hope you liked the new Chapter.**_

 _ **See you next time, sincerely.**_

 _ **Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	7. Light up my Spanish soul!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 7: Light up my Spanish soul!**

 **Rosita´s Pov:**

When the morning, after waking up, is full of stress and hard work, it is especially nice to go somewhere where you feel yourself fulfilled.

Such a Place was my workplace, sure you might say that Work was full of stress..., maybe that even matches well, but some kinds of jobs just make you happy and bring you joy, being member of the Moon-theater-crew was definitely such a job.

"Well there we are Rosita, are you ready to go all out and lit that fire in your feet?!" Gunther asked me, as we entered our rehearsal room, where we trained our songs and choreography.

"Well i´m all pumped up, the new songs are going to rock!" I stated as I held the sheet with the list of the new songs and their lyrics, which we got from Buster, in my hands.

It was incredible what he came up and I was sure that some of them would be good for a major show, especially that one he suggested the most, it was a song I loved and the way he wanted to produce it on stage, was just as insane as awesome.

With the Hydraulic pedestal and that foldable dress, which opens once you release it and rise higher, it was bound to get the performance of the year, for sure.

"Got all the Piggy Power on high level?!" Gunther asked further.

"Piggy Power´s on high max captain, ready to engage!" I stated with a determinate look.

"That's what I want to hear, now listen to the music and let me hear your voice!" He stated and I nodded.

He played of the Music and I began to tap my foot to the beat before singing, just as I had trained all the time, the next Show was supposed to be in about 5 days, until then I had to get this part of the show.

"Let me hear it Rosita!" Gunther stated as he turned the music a bit louder.

 _ **(Original:- Roar by Katy Perry)**_

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly  
Agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing  
So I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, You hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero...!" I sang while dance to the sound but even if the song was nice and my singing also not that bad, did something was missing.

"Rosita..., darling what´s wrong?!" Gunther asked as I suddenly stopped halfway through, he shut of the music and looked at me confused.

"I don´t know it just does not really feels like a good song to dance to, it´s nice to hear and sing along but..., it just had not really the thing which makes me want to dance freely!" I explained to him.

"I see, you need something to lit that fire inside..., well how about we try the other song we talked about?!" Gunther stated, having learned that not everything was possible for a 45 years old, stressed-out mother, who does this while keeping the house clean and educate the kids.

It was my passion, but also my way of supporting the family, with the money I earned here, I could help the Family a little and Norman and I could spent some more time with each other.

Gunther often Babysitted after I had to firmly reprimand him for his past blunter with my kids and the late night Candy-terror they pulled off.

But not only him but even Meena, Johnny and Ash offered to help sometimes.

It was truly as if Norman and I experienced our second spring and this truly made my Spanish soul want to dance.

Well better said my half Spanish soul..., my mother was American, Maria Hamish, from Manhattan, and my father, Carlos Montana, was a passionate Latino coming from Spain, good at dancing and a master at the guitar.

I lived for most of the years of my childhood in Spain, after mom and Dad moved there, due to some family issues my father had to take care off.

Mom was pregnant back then and so I was born and raised in Spain and about 20 years ago I moved to Manhattan, to my maternal grandparents in East Harlem, to go there to College for my Study, it was there were I met Norman and fell in love.

Norman Ford was back then the son of a Business man, Morrison Ford, and a business woman, Clarissa Ford, and so he was mostly alone at home.

Along with his shy character and the assumption that he was rich and so looked down on others, the mates in our class seemed to somehow ostracize him from their society, leaving him lonely even at the College.

Well that was before I came to their Class after half of the First year was nearly over, he and I pulled off a friendship right from the start, I was the new one, also quite lonely and so completely lost without much guidance.

Norman was kind and helpful, a treat which most people took for granted, but I always tried to give him something in return, mostly self-made food and cake..., since he was so kind and passionate in his study, I just came to like him more and more over the course of the years.

We got into a relationship in our second year, after a trip to Spain, where I had the opportunity to meet my parents again, they instantly liked Norman, especially since he at least tried to hold a conversation on Spanish with them, which I thaught him as he asked me, before my mother helped him out with translating to our paternal grandparents.

During a Spanish festival, which happened at the same evening, it happened, we fell in love with each other for real, during dancing to a song, which my father always sung, a song he had composed himself, the love was real and after we started our third year of college, we were already engaged.

After College we moved over to the nearby Calatonia, to attend the University here, after our time there, we worked for some time in his father´s Company a junior assistants, before I got pregnant and had to stay at home to raise the children.

Back then I thought my life was fulfilled, but I had to see that 8 years could easily let my body collect some rust, which only recently had been mostly erased again, by another song I loved.

"Hello, earth to Rosita.., where are you at the moment, you shouldn´t be daydreaming, when you about to make this floor lit up on fire!" Gunther asked me with a frown.

"I´m sorry, I was just reminiscing all the things which have happened in my live up to 2 months ago, my Marriage runs better than ever, thanks to you and the others, Norman and I can finally enjoy ourselves again!" I stated.

"Aww chucks, stop flatten me, you making me blush sweetheart, and anyways I just know this next song is going to lighten up your mood even more, if you sing this before your favorite song you will litterally light up the stage, as preparation for that Song, making the joint sizzling so to say!" He replied, as he started the music and I had to admit, this song had far more fire in it than the previous one.

To this I could easily dance.

 _ **(Original:- Lets get loud by Jennifer Lopez)**_

"Rosita (Gunther):

hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya

What you gotta do

If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it  
You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it (do it)  
you gotta do it your way

You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)  
You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it (do it)

you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say!"

From here on out Gunther and I danced freely together.

"Rosita, (Gunther):

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do, oh no

(Make it hot)  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, lets'get loud  
It's just a party, baby  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, pop it up  
(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Life is meant to be big fun  
You're not hurtin' anyone  
Nobody loses  
let the music make you free  
be what you wanna be make no excuses  
You gotta do it, (do)  
you gotta do it your way (what you wanna do)  
To gotta prove it (say)

You gotta mean what you say (what you wanna say)  
You gotta do it, (go)  
you gotta do it your way (where you wanna go)  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say (just do it, ohh)

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do  
You didn't know I could do that did ya!" I sang and the beat went right through me.

"See I told you, this song is totally filling you to the brim with major Piggy Power!" Gunther explained and I nodded while breathing hard, my heart pumping fast.

"Well it does take my mood several levels higher!" I stated with a smile, still panting hard.

"How about a little break?!" Gunther asked.

"Won´t say no to that!" I replied as I sat down on the ground.

"So..., what have you been up to lately?!" Gunther asked after a while, as he drank some water out of a bottle he brought with him, offering me a second one.

"Not much but thanks to my working, it took some strain of from Norman and finally after something which felt like ages, he has gotten a vacation for July, right in the summer, and we thought about traveling somewhere with the kids, yet we still haven´t made some concrete plans!" I explained.

"Well I think I heard Buster talking about a summer-camp which we should attend...,he said something about getting inspiration while chilling out for a while, during the Summer Season the town is nearly empty anyways.

It would not really make sense to put on some shows, when barely anyone is coming to watch..., it would cost us more than it would bring in!" Gunther stated and I got to admit he was right, it was due to that, that I loved this job, it took not much strain, like working in a market for example.

But let me remind you it was not easy either and yet it made me happy and fulfilled and it had a major advantage, as Gunther rightly said was it not truly optimal to put on shows, when the town was nearly empty, since everybody traveled away for the vacation time.

So we had basically closed over the holidays.

And if it´s a summer camp Buster wanted to set up, then I was sure that it at least would get way cheaper than going on a vacation, all on our own.

25 children all at one, little rascals to top it off, was quite too much for most hotels to handle.

Usually we made a few small trips to the beach and back to enjoy summer, since Norman had to work and I had to watch the children from causing mischief and running havoc.

"Well it surely would help, such a summer camp, I mean thanks to the children we are nearly at every no-entry-list, in nearly every hotel at the beach-promenade!" I stated sighing, the last time I thought I died out of shame.

"Well they are a real wild bunch, that's for sure, but they are kids, what do we expect of them..., that they stay still all the time?

Hahaha, that will most likely not going to happen, never ever!" Gunther replied with a chuckle.

"I guess you are right!" I replied, although a little defeated.

"Hey guys, how´s it going?!" A voice asked as suddenly the door was opened.

"Ash, how are you, I was worried, Buster said you would come later this day, I thought something must have happened!" I stated concerned.

"Nothing much, but we are alright now, no need to worry, well then, we got to get back the time we missed through hard training!" Ash explained as she smiled, but different as always did I really felt her joy this time..., but who did she meant with `we´?

" _Seems like she has managed to calm down a little, the poor thing was so miserable the whole time, guess the heartbreak does not goes away so easily!_ " I thought as I compared her current self with the one from last week, even the one from yesterday..., and I got to admit, she looked way better now.

"Hey Guys, nice to see you in high spirits!" Johnny stated as he came up behind ash and Gunther nodded.

"Hey Johnny nice to see you..., and jsut so you know it´s obvious to be in high spirits, why should we not, the weather is good and the songs seem to match..., well mostly!" I stated and Gunther nodded.

"Good to hear, well then, we got to go, see you later, c´mon Johnny!" Ash said with a wide smile, and the same blushed, he looked at Ash with a glance..., something I hadn´t seen before.

I too began to look more closely at Ash, all in all Ash didn´t looked how she usually does, no black clothes this time, not even black boots, and it seemed as if her complexion was more natural than usually.

It was hard to admit, but she looked even more beautiful that way..., a little that made me jealous, but after all she was most likely 20 years younger than me.

Even with makeup I could not make these years undone.

However there was something else which I recognized, as both of them went away, quite close together, to their own training-rooms..., or better said they both walked into one room.

"Strange..., did Buster paired them up?!" I wondered but then again I was glad, Ash seemed so depressed lately, even though she always smiled when I asked her, saying that it´s nothing.

It was hard for me as a mother to see a young girl like her having a hard time, the more I was glad that she apparently seemed to enjoy herself today, she truly smiled from heart.

"Do you think there is something going on between them?!" Gunther asked a thought I had also in my mind.

"Maybe, but we should not jump to any unfounded conclusion, that's not polite!" I stated as I looked at the next song on the list.

"Anyways, we still got to try the last one, I want to make sure I can at least do two of them by heart, in case the first does not work out and I need a Plan B!" I explained and Gunther nodded.

"You are totally right about that, a Plan B is never wrong!" Gunther stated.

"Hmm, although I think this is more a song for you to sing, I mean it matches you kinda perfectly, don´t you think!" I stated as I took the lyrics out of the list which Buster gave us before.

"Hmm..., now that you are saying, it is kinda enticing!" Gunther stated.

"Why don´t you give it a try?!" I asked and he nodded.

"I might as well do so!" He stated before he started the music, getting ready as always, nearly ripping his clothes off, until he was once again only dressed in his sparkly, red dance-unitard, I always had to blush by this.

" _Will he ever learn not to do that in front of me_?!" I asked myself, doing a silent prayer, for him to someday notice the awkwardness of that situation he constantly puts me into.

One thing was for sure, I would not let him wear this embarrassing piece of cloth during that performance.

He got to learn to wear normal clothes while dancing.

 _ **(Original:- Can´t stop the feeling by Justin Timberlake)**_

"Gunther, (Rosita):

I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good song in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (Uuh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
You gone like the way we rock it, so don't stop

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, (just imagine), just imagine

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

(I can't stop the feeling)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good song in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (Uuh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine,( just imagine), just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

(I can't stop the feeling)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
So keep dancing, come on

I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
(I can't stop the feeling)

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on!" Gunther and I sang as we danced just freely as always, doing pirouettes, some typical dance moves which iconic performers have done before during their shows, like the moonwalk, e.t.c.

I got to admit, he sure had a lot of power, and it was hard to keep track of his every moves.

When I compare him to Norman, then I got to admit that Gunther fulfilled my desires to sing and dance, but I would always choose Norman over everybody else.

"You definitely got to bring that in the show!" I stated and he nodded.

"It definitely lifts up the mood and atmosphere, that's for sure!" He stated with a laugh.

"And I like that you begin to dance with so much more passion than 2 months ago!" Gunther explained and I nodded.

To be honest it still was hard for me to follow the beat, prior to 2 months I would not even have been able, to bear the terror and nervousness, of having to dance and sing in front of a crowd, but now, ever since that day, I could do so with ease, but dancing and choreography meant a lot of hard work.

Still I got to admit, with one thing Gunther was absolutely right, dancing made slim, I think ever since dancing became a part of my life, I lost more pounds than ever before, even with all the usual low-carb and veggie diets I had been through, at least this here was fun to do and to keep up with it.

And I think it also lit a fire in Normans soul, whenever he got the time and felt unseen, I saw him training to dance, perhaps he was a little jealous and afraid that Gunther could someday steal me away from him, but that would never happen.

Sure Gunther is a really good guy..., but I just never looked at him that way, he was a friend and a dance-partner I could trust and count on, like an older brother perhaps.

He was just not my type, he was a little too hyperactive for my taste, but I think a little competition was just what Norman needed to get him moving.

Of course I knew that his job was totally tiring him out, most of the time, his father was a harsh and serious man and he wanted his son to someday take over the Company, so Norman was bound to get most of the work.

And since I had to look over our Children I could not even truly help him, he worked hard to uphold our life and this here was as much as I could do to help him.

But I did it with Passion just as I raised my children and loved my Husband.

"Well then, break´s over, we still got a Choreography for that specific performance to train!" I stated and Gunther nodded.

"Well then, let´s hit it!" I said as I stood up, helped by Gunther and so our noon to afternoon was spent with dancing our feet off.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N, Hello welcome to the newest Chapter, I hope you all liked the story so far, I see that the Favs and Follows keep on rising and that the new Chapters are well received.**_

 _ **I though what I should do next and so I decided to write some few chapter about the other Members of the Moon Crew, about what they were doing during Ash and Johnny´s get-together, next will Meena´s Point of View.**_

 _ **Hope you tune in, until then, sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	8. The shy Queen of tones!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 8: The shy Queen of tones!**

 **Meena´s Pov:**

It was shortly after I arrived here, that we held a morning meeting here in The Moon-theater.

"Alright People, gather together!" Mr. Moon stated and we all did as told.

"Where are Johnny and Ash?!" I heard Rosita asking.

"They have called earlier, they are coming in later, some small issues have come up, nothing major..., anyways, I wanted to tell you about the show we will put up before the holiday season starts, it will be the last Show in our momentarily constellation, from after the Summer holidays on, we going to change some things in our shows.

Among those things are the fact that we will integrate our Newcomers into the show and that we going to pair some of you guys up, to create more variety in the show, more details are following when it is so far.

Furthermore have we a little surprise prepared for all of you during the holidays, but I will not spoil too much, I will tell all of you about it after the show, which is in 5 days, so I expect all of you to work on hard to keep yourselves prepared when the show comes.

As I said, this is the last time we can impress the audience, so far that they will not forget about us over the holidays, and that they are eager to return once our new shows are on their way.

I will make sure to keep a track on your progresses and help you all as best as you can, if you need something then don´t hesitate to ask me.

Here are the new Lists with the new songs, as well as the songs I have chosen for the first Show after the holidays, do not lose them, unfortunately a certain person deleted the files with the names and data of them, so I will come later to each one of you to get them back in our system.

Anyways, for now this was all I wanted to say to you, I hope you enjoy your time here and may our show become a success.

I thank you all for your Cooperation!" Mr. Moon explained as Miss Crawly, which was most certainly meant with `a certain person´, shared the song files with the others.

Mr. Moon personally came over to me as all the others were gone to their rehearsal-rooms, leaving me alone without a new list.

I thought there was a mistake having happened again, but my fears were deemed as unworthy to feel them, as Mr. Moon took out a few sheets out of his briefcase.

"Well, well, well, I guess this only leaves you Meena, I wanted to talk to you in private anyways.

I got some songs which I had searched, and I might say that they would match your voice perfectly and still liven up the Stage, some are a little more glamorous and opera styled song, with elements of the Metal-genre, something called Symphonic metal.

As you know am I always open for new things, I learned that by my earlier shows which flubbed fatally, they were old and not really well written, it were things no one wanted to see anymore.

I searched for new things, found you guys and the music of the new age, I began to search ever since for songs which match your talents and I recently found that genre and I must say, there are a few real good songs which are quite made for you.

I wanted to ask Ash to provide the guitar-sounds, then we just need one to play the Drums and the Keyboard, maybe someone who can play the Bass.

On the other hand, the other Genre I had chosen is more composed of soft Pop-Songs, which I wanted you to sing in combination to the sounds of Maurice and Manuel, if that´s okay for you?!" Mr. Moon asked me.

"But of course, as long as I can sing to my heart's content, I will sing nearly whatever I can manage to perform, give me a song and I will tell if I can manage to sing it or not!" I stated with determination and Mr. Moon nodded.

It was quite clear that Mr. Moon would only search songs appropriate to the audience, which also held many kids and seniors.

"Anyways, I wanted to speak with you about something important for the next Show, as I said will we hold one regular show before the summer Holidays, afterwards I wanted to ask all of you about the idea for a Summer-camp at the beach, but the details we will discuss when all of you are here.

Anyways, what I wanted to ask you is if you would like to have the Opening song towards our new Show after the holidays, where we will also officially introduce our new members!" Mr. Moon asked me and I was buff.

"B-but Mr. Moon, are you sure, I mean it is a great honor..., really..., and I would love to..., but are you sure I can do that?!" I asked him quite unsure.

Even if I managed to perform once I sang, was I still suffering under stage fright, still it at least got a little better, I did not entirely froze up once I stand on the stage and I also didn´t knocked over the Microphone so often anymore.

Still, standing in front of such a huge task made my self-esteem shrink in a fatal amount.

I was nearly at hyperventilating as I felt a gentle hand on mine.

"Meena, dear, I told you all to just call me Buster, all this Mr. Moon here, Mr. Moon there, honestly speaking, it is truly annoying..., I think we should just speak casually towards each other, I mean theoretically if you call me like this..., I would have to call you Miss Jones!" He stated, accentuating my family name.

"Well that does sound like you speak with my Mother!" I stated a little unsure.

"Exactly, Meena, I want you to think of me as an older friend, not just as your boss, as I said, this Theater, means in short, myself, cannot do anything without your acts and talents, and you cannot do what you love without this Theater for everybody to hear and see.

Anyways to your question, I know it´s going to be a huge task for you but even more I know that you are up to the challenge, I wanted the new Shows to be even more spectacularly than the one we had at the very beginning, back then as we build up this Makeshift stage, you remember.

Meena I just know that when you sing the opening song, that the people will give you a standing ovation, that I am certain off!" Mr. Moon..., I mean Buster said and in his eyes I could see believe.

The same believe he had before, that time as I was terrified to go on stage, when he took my hand and showed me the way, that saved me back then, I finally could let all this force out which I had hidden within me for so long.

In a way Buster was kind of like a Father for me, My own Father died during an accident, as I was still a baby, ever since mom and my Grandparents had raised me, but added to my shyness was also the jealousy towards other intact families, I longed to have a father myself and Buster just gave me the feeling of someone who will support you along the way.

"Alright Mr..., I mean Buster, I will give it a try!" I stated with determination.

"Wonderful, as I said it still has time until after the holidays and I will make sure to guide you as best as I can, but I will already show you what I have thought of, I have prepared 2 songs and I wanted you to read them through and search the best one out!" Buster stated and I did as told.

To be honest they both were amazing and I could see where Busters intentions went to, it was incredible and it surely would be amazing as introduction-show for our new Members, Nathan, Maurice and Manuel.

"In my opinion they are both amazing and it´s nearly impossible to choose between them..., so I have a suggestion..., how about we play the two of them, but only with a time delay.

This one as the Opening and that one when we are halfway through with the show, then when we introduce the new Members officially, how about that?!" I stated and Buster looked at me as if I was from another Star.

"You seriously are a Genius Meena, not only in a musical sense!" He stated and it made me blush.

"T-t-thanks Buster!" I stated shyly and he nodded.

"Alright, we will do it so, so how about you listen to the songs and try to sing them, I have already handled all the formalities so you can choose freely, which songs of the list you want to sing or better said which you can sing!" Buster stated and I nodded, he gave me a CD and I made my way with both, the list and the music towards my Rehearsal Room.

"Well then..., I guess I should start without further delay!" I said to myself after I closed the door, I went to my pink CD player which was always here in this room, and laid the CD inside.

"Alright, now let´s take a look at what we got!" I said to myself as I listened to the music, I had to admit, it did matched Ash´s wish, to play the guitar to her hearts content, and I had to say I also enabled me to sing songs which have a different meaning, it was incredible.

After hearing the songs a few times I tried to follow the text with my own voice.

 _ **(Original:- Edge of infinity by Lunatica)**_

"(Instrumental)

Can you see the light we're going into?  
Feel the power. It's a journey to a better world.  
All you have to do is to believe  
we're heading forward and we will be kings and queens

To the edge of infinity, an invisible reality  
where the power of thoughts sets us free  
on the journey to wonderland  
We will hold the key in our own hands  
If dreams can come true, let us all dream

There are a hundred ways to reach the space  
Between two worlds. See the open door in front of you  
Imagination helps to navigate  
take the next step. Sailing through the sea of time

To the edge of infinity, an invisible reality  
where the power of thoughts sets us free  
On the journey to wonderland  
We will hold the key in our own hands  
If dreams can come true let us all dream

(Instrumental)

To the edge of infinity, an invisible reality  
where the power of thoughts sets us free  
On the journey to wonderland  
We will hold the key in our own hands  
If dreams can come true let us all dream (2X)!" I sang as best as I could, although the song was not that hard and also quite short must I say that I did great for an introduction of our show, for every single one of us was there to create some new sounds, new dreams and new visions to the audience.

I almost could hear Buster giving the introductions to us all and if I look at the Intro to this song then I knew that we just going to rock it.

"Let's see about the other song!" I stated, barely looking up from the sheets, I pushed forward towards the next song.

As before I let the music seep right into me a few times, before I began to sing myself.

 _ **(Original:- New Shores by Lunatica)**_

"A brand new thought, is born in our minds,  
Growing and taking clear shape  
Will you reach for our hands and believe  
That we are leading you up to new shores?

So come with us on a journey to irrationality,  
Dreams and histories, the adventure of your life!  
Let yourself go, take a step into our world of melodies!  
That's where hope means everything

Everyone can live their own dreams  
It's just a matter of will  
Take a step ahead, don't look back  
May the sound be our eternal guide

So come with us on a journey to irrationality,  
Dreams and history, the adventure of your life!  
Let yourself go, take a step into our world of melodies!  
That's where hope means everything

Follow your heart, lift your voice!  
Music can open a door  
It's the oldest way, of expressing our feelings

Up to new shores! (6X)  
We'll go ahead

Up to new shores! (5X)  
We'll go ahead

So come with us on a journey to irrationality,  
Dreams and history, the adventure of your life!  
Let yourself go, take a step into our world of melodies!  
That's where hope means everything!" I sang and I let the last note vibrate in the air, before I opened my eyes, which I seemed to have closed during singing, only to be surprised as I saw everyone in front of my Room looking through the Windows.

"Now that´s what i´m talking about, that was incredible Meena!" Buster, who stood in the door, stated, his eyes huge.

"Aww, it was..., I just tried to..., you know, sing as if I was in front of an Audience!" I stated my shyness getting the better again.

"That reminds me of why I loved music so much!" Rosita stated.

"I can totally relate to that!" Nathan, one of the Newbies, stated making me blushing even more.

"Keep that up Meena, I assure you, you will be great once you do that on stage!" Buster explained as he entered the room and looked at me with something like outmost pride.

"I told you, once you start singing there is no holding back anymore, just let yourself free and all the fears you have will be blown away!" He stated as he helped me up to my feet, which was easier said than done, he gently petted my hand.

"Let us hear some more!" Ash stated and the other all nodded.

"Well if you insist, I still got a song!" I stated.

I took out the lyrics and I had to admit, it was a song which even I knew and loved, yet I hadn´t ever heard it being sung by a female voice, or at least not that I knew.

"Well, here I go!" I stated as I took a deep breath.

 _ **(Original:- Without you by David Guetta feat. Usher)**_

"I can't win  
I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you  
without you  
I am lost

I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you  
without you  
I won't run  
I won't fly

I will never make it by  
Without you  
without you  
I can't rest  
I can't fight

All I need is you and I  
Without you  
without you  
Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...

You! You! You!  
Without... you  
Can't erase  
so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you

without you  
I can't quit now  
this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you

without you  
I won't soar  
I won't climb  
If you're not here  
I'm paralyzed  
Without you  
without you

I can't look  
I'm so blind  
I lost my heart  
I lost my mind  
Without you  
without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you  
without you  
Without... you!" I sang and as soon as I finished, I heard them clapping and whistling.

"Aww, c´mon now, it wasn´t that good!" I stated blushing.

"What are you talking about Meena Darling..., it was absolutely fabulous and it truly has moved me to tears!" Rosita explained, as she took my hand with shimmering eyes.

"Rosita!" I stated with a smile.

"And not only me, we all think that this song is like, totally made for you!" She stated and everyone nodded.

"Whenever I hear you sing, I get reminded of Nana Noodleman, the way she has been 30 years ago, simply magnificent and enticing, leading me to a whole new world!" Buster stated and that was most likely the greatest compliment I have ever heard.

"Aww shucks, now stop this or might turn totally red!" I stated as I didn´t get out of blushing anymore.

"Well then guys I think the break was long enough, back to work, Meena, keep on training a little but do not strain your voice too much okay, remember the show is in 5 days, keep yourself healthy until it´s over, then you have the whole summer to relax, also ask your parents about the Summer camp, if it´s okay for them to let you go alone!" Buster explained and I nodded.

"Umm by the way, now that we are all together we might as well speak about it instantly.

Well after our Show this weeks, we will have a break of about a week, afterwards it thought it was nice to make some holidays of our own at the Californian Beach, to get some more inspiration, I heard that there, where we are supposed to go, if anyone can come, there will be a great Music festival from MTV, it would be nice to see what the folks nowadays like to listen to.

Have no fear, the entire trip will be paid by the theater and we will still have enough money to put on some more spectacular shows afterwards, the last 2 months have been as prosperous as never before for this Theater and I am hell-bent of not letting this streak of fame running out again.

I want that even after my death, which hopefully waits for some decades, the People will remember the Moon Theater and its famous crew, that is my greatest wish, if that is accomplished I can watch, alongside my father, over the next generation!" Buster stated and it really moved me to tears but also made me a little sad when he spoke about his own death.

"Oh c´mon now Buster, you are healthy I am sure that at the very least 50 more years you will manage to do, you cannot quit on us so easily!" Ash stated and Buster chuckled.

"I will do my very best to stay as healthy as that and I hope you all do the same!" Buster replied.

"Roger sir!" We stated in unison.

"Anyways I have planned the summer camp from the 3rd July till the 22nd July, which is in about 2 weeks, this will be a 3 weeks trip of beach, summer and Cocktails, Eddie´s Grandmother, Mrs. Nana Noodleman was so friendly to allow us to live in her Summer-villa down there, only with the condition, that before we leave the villa will be cleaned to a high gloss..., of course I do not want to force anyone of you, but I would appreciate it if you would help me then, I went down there to see it for myself once and believe me when I say, this villa is terribly huge.

Anyways, I will confirm the camp officially, if at least 4 of you are coming along!" Buster explained and I was in awe.

"Well Norman got the whole July free so count us in..., if we can take the kids along, I would not really dare to leave them in the care of a babysitter for 3 weeks?!" Rosita stated.

"Of course, however I need to make sure, that you understand that there are some very valuable and expensive things in this villa, Vases from China for example, old trophies and so on.

Which means that if something breaks, we are going to have a huge problem with Mrs. Noodleman, I want you to make sure the kids understand that.

I know they are still young and full of energy, but I want them to vent this energy out in the beach and leave the villa completely intact and just the way it was as we arrived, have you understood this Rosita?!" Buster stated calmly but in a serious tone, I could understand him, with times it was really had to control these little rascals, I knew what I talked about.

"I have understood and I make sure to teach them to behave or else I will make sure that they will face grave consequences!" Rosita explained with a serious mine.

"That's good to hear, I cannot imagine how disappointed she will be, when something goes wrong!" Buster stated.

"Well I got time too, since the Holidays is coming up the Aerobic-studio is nearly deserted as well, every one of my customers want to go to the beach to show off their new bodies!" Gunther stated and I asked myself a little, how he could have such a body, when he was basically burning 1000 calories per second away just by dancing.

" _He must be eating like a harvester_!" I though with a little smile, it was not that I said it out of spite, it just amazed me that he held his constant figure, even with moving more in one day than all of us during half a week.

Not that I was one to talk, I have seen since a few days that I started to grow some weight, maybe it was because I had some sweets-attacks during the week, since I lately had some lovesickness, about a new Boy in my class.

One who I liked as much as I like music, he was kind and calm, friendly and quite helpful at times, but it seemed that he did not even truly recognized me, maybe just as one of a few.

I basically hadn´t told anyone in my class that I was part of a Theater-crew..., and to be honest it was not as if I did it for the fame in the first place, I just wanted to sing and to make sure my Mom and my Grandparents could be proud of me.

Still, from their silent whisperings, I noticed, that some of them seemed to know about it, for they had seen me on TV, there were some rumours going on, the people weren´t sure if it was truly me or perhaps just a coincidence, like a famous star who could be a twin of me and just happened to have the same Name.

People just didn´t seemd to believe that I had the talent and I had to admit, Singing here in the Theater gave me a little of easing to that thought, In School I was known as to be a wallflower, someone you pass by without truly recognizing that it is there, it was due to my extreme shyness.

I hadn´t have much friends to begin with, but ever since I worked in the Theater it seemed that a little fanclub, consisting of fans from me, has established itself within the school.

Some of them apparently must have heard me singing on the roof, even before the audition and theater thing, when I didn´t recognized anyone being there, and ever since I was on TV, the Club has grown.

A fact I have only recently, through rumors, found out.

It made me a little uneasy but I also was glad, at least a few people appreciated my singing, my passion.

"I have no problems with that either, I have not really anything to do when i´m at home!" Ash explained.

"Neither do I, so count me in!" Johnny replied and Ash looked at him with a shy smile..., even blushing..., that was kinda strange, I never saw her blushing before, was there something happening between them.

" _Well in anyways that would be a good thing, she had to go through such hard times, it is good that she can enjoy herself a little_!" I thought to myself.

"I will see if I have time!" Nathan explained.

"We got time!" Maurice and Manuel stated excited.

"Leaves only you Meena!" Buster stated.

"Well I will look with my parents but I think that they will let me go!" I stated.

"Alright I will mark that as a maybe, so I guess we got everyone, means that the Summer-camp will officially start in about 2 weeks, I want you all to meet the 3rd July at 12 pm, in front of the Theater with packet luggage, understood..?

Well then now, back to work folks, we got a show to prepare, Miss Crawly would you contact Miss Noodleman from me, please tell her that the Summer-camp is official now!" Buster explained and the old Iguana Lady nodded before trotting back to her office.

"Alright then, guess I should look what more I can sing!" I stated as I looked at the next few songs on the list.

And once again I let the music play and my voice seeping out of my heart, it went on until late afternoon, shortly before closing time.

"Well then guys time to pack up things, everyone get some good rest and stay healthy, we will see each other tomorrow!" Mr. Moon explained.

"Meena, do not forget to ask your family for the permission to participate in our summer camp!" Buster reminded me and I nodded.

"Alright then, good afternoon everyone!" I stated after I packed all the things, since I only sang I hadn´t much things with me to begin with.

"Johnny, remember we still got to go to the Instrument Store!" Ash stated as she and Johnny passed me by.

"I didn´t forgot it, I brought money along so whatever it will be, I am all ready to get the right equipment!" Johnny replied and it was a little strange how close they suddenly were.

"Goodbye guys!" I stated.

"Bye, Bye Meena!" they replied before walking out of the theater, as Johnny held up the Door for Ash like a true Gentlemen.

"I still think they are both together in a relationship!" I heard Gunther saying.

"As I said, as long as we don´t have any true evidences, we should not try and come to any possibly false assumptions, you do understand that, aren´t you Gunther?!" Rosita stated trying to reprimand him.

"Bye Guys!" I stated.

"Bye, bye, Meena!" Rosita stated, while Gunther came up on me.

"Bye, bye Meena, just to tell you again, your Singing was just top notch again, keep it up that way, see you tomorrow!" He stated and I smiled brightly.

"Thanks Gunther, I totally will!" I replied.

"Geez for once I got to accept his claim, it truly was magnificent darling and you should not be so shy about it, you have an amazing voice, so why hiding it, let it all out!" Rosita stated a she, just like Buster always did, pet my hand with a gentle touch, the touch of a mother.

Her gentleness nearly draw the tears in my eyes.

"I will heed your advice!" I stated and she nodded before running after Gunther who had already ran forward.

"Good Bye you Guys!" I stated as I looked at our Newbies who still sat together and talked about their parts in the new shows after the summer holidays.

"A Ciao Bella, we see you tomorrow, stay safe and healthy!" Maurice and Manuel stated with an honest Latino accent.

"Goodbye Meena..., seriously listening to your voice really reminded me of why I once loved music so much and it makes me question of why I ever gave it up!" Nathan explained.

"Aww shucks, there you go again, flatten me more and I might return tomorrow as a tomato!" I joked before walking towards the entrance.

"Well then see you guys tomorrow!" I stated, as I waved them goodbye, behind them I could see Buster arriving on the Stairs, he winked at me and gave me a thumb up, it made me terribly joyous to see it.

As I looked at the clock, I nearly got a heart attack, as I recognized that I would have to run, to still catch the bus back home.

If i get home too late Mom will be furious, she can be such a worrywart.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N, And here is the next Chapter for you guys, as I said last time did we have this time Meena, the next Chapter will be to a half about buster and to a half about Johnny and Ash, hope you still enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Sincerely, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	9. Meadows of Heaven or deserts of Hell?

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 9: Meadows of Heaven or Deserts of Hell?**

 **Busters Pov:**

The evening..., the evening was a time to relax they say, a time to go home to the loved ones and a time to leave all the stress of the day behind...

But not for this Koala, Oooh no, for this particular one the stress just began.

" _So time to get this notes back into the system..., I really have to think about creating backups for all the files we create._

 _I better go shopping tomorrow and buy an External hard-disk which I update once a week, this way I should be able to save all the files from getting lost, thanks to a certain someone_!" I thought as I looked to the corner of my eyes at the same `certain someone´, happily humming while dusting off a cardboard.

You may ask me, why in the world, after all the things which had happened already, I didn´t fire Miss Crawly, the answer is quite simple, guilt and thankfulness.

This old Iguana lady has been working at this Theater for far too long, even before my father and I bought it, and while all the staff of the old times had already left me, she was the only single one who stayed by my side.

A fact which made me overlooking the little blunders every now and then, in the end she did her job as best as possible for her and let´s be honest, if I fire her now she would never be able to find a job again, and life was quite hard for a woman without a husband.

Why she never found one again, or if she ever even had one, I didn´t know and I also didn´t asked.

I was thankful for her help and also she was quite cheap, if I look at all those secretaries in my age..., geeez they all ask for a monthly fee as high as our weekly income.

Sure I could pay, but if then basically all the work has been done, then what was left to me...?

In a way I like the status quo and I wanted to hold the same for as long as still possible for Miss Crawly.

Well back to the main topic... as I was about to assort the files to bring them back in order, I recognized something underneath them, it was the list of possible combination acts.

I wanted to pair at least Ash and Johnny together, their talents were perfect for rock duets and I thought to hear them talking about buying new instruments, it seemed to me as if Johnny had asked Ash to help him buy and teach him on how to play a guitar.

It was outstanding to see their initiative to make their shows even better, it made me kinda proud.

I might not consider myself as a good one, but it somehow did lit some father-feelings within me, to see them Kids reaching for the top on their own.

Speaking about Johnny and Ash, those two getting all friendly together, holy molly that did went faster than I thought and seriously better than I could have ever done it myself.

It was nice to see that Ash was finally able to enjoy life again, but I also was a little concerned, this girl had a spark in her which was lit from time to time,.

That Spark could become an Inferno of pure burning passion and I didn´t wanted her to diminish it to become a simple campfire, making her playing mushy love songs all of a sudden.

I liked her more as a punk-rocker, than as a girl who made a complete 360° turn from her usual self, although I had to admit, punk-rock wasn´t really my style.

Hard-Rock on the other hand, okay there I can talk about, for example I loved Eel C. / Dicey and HISS, even if no one would have thought that, it was not that I was completely out of touch with good music.

I could imagine myself that these two could rock the stage without one of them getting the upper hand and holding the other one Back.

Johnny was quite kind and friendly, so he would not try to get the upper hand and claim the stage for himself, when he knows very well that Ash is the usual Rocker of the Theater, but Ash was also considerate enough not to leave Johnny completely in the shadow.

I think they do would make a great combination together, just seeing them together made me happy and proud.

" _As I said, leave it to the young ones to figure things out_!" I mumbled, as I thought back to my talk with Johnny.

 _ **Flashback:**_

It was shortly after the Baboon brothers introduced themselves and their plan towards Johnny, as I went to speak with him a little.

About something quite difficult but truly necessary.

"Hey Johnny, everything ready big Boy?!" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess so, I honestly don´t know if I can instantly play this..., although to play the notes themselves might be the easiest part here!" Johnny stated a little unsure.

"I know you can do this Johnny, just think of someone you have lost, or someone who is lost and make sure to let him know that once he´s back, you will laugh again together!" I said as I looked at him and he nodded slowly, probably imagining his father.

"Apparently I wanted to talk about another thing to you, but I need you to promise to me that you tell no soul about it, got it, do I have your word?!" I asked him and he nodded.

"It´s about Ash, I am sure you have already noticed that she´s still terribly hurt about herself being cheated on and I am sure that she will most likely not be able to forget it anytime soon.

She is constantly wearing a mask and I fear that someday, when she loses that mask she will completely break under the pressure she sets upon herself, I know how a depression works, sometimes it leads you to desperate measures to find your way back.

Remember as I gave myself up and went to wash cars with my own body, the last time someone has gone so low and done that, was to the times of my Father as Carwash-establishments weren´t yet popular here.

I want to spare Ash from that fate..., of doing nearly anything just to at least have a last single bit of purpose in life, I don´t wish her to go that path.

Johnny..., I..., you know, I am old, and I never really had a girlfriend before, at least the one relationship I once had, was not the way a real relationship might work, it broke far too early, it just had bloomed and then, it got cut off.

She had to move away due to some family internal problems, and although we swore never to forget each other, she also told me to go and meet new people..., but I told her that i would never do that.

Well i held my promise, at least most of the time!" I stated and Johnny looked confused.

"Most of the time?!" He asked.

"Well it only happened one time that i got involved with another woman, during a Class meeting we took a trip to Vegas... we were still young..., wasted and well one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together..., but of course once i was sober again, i could not believe what i did, so i apologized to the girl saying that i´m sorry for making such a grave mistake..., i guess she hasn´t forgiven me ever since, however after her i never had a girlfirend or any such sexual encounter anymore..., ahem..., anyways, back to the main topic.

As you now know, I just don´t know how true romantic heartbreak, being created like this, feels like and how to overcome it..., all I can do for her is to give Ash a place to set her mind free..., but if I could I would do so much more for her..., but in regard that I can´t, I want you to support Ash a little!" i stated and he looked suprised.

"Me..., But what can i do what you can´t!" Johnny asked me.

"Well you are young i bet you figure something out which might cheer her up, it not has to be something major, mind you, I don´t want you to give yourself up for her sake.

I just want you to look out for her, try to make her have some fun again, take her out to fun parks or the like..., she suffered long enough and should no longer harbor dark thoughts and heartbroken feelings, it not only shows much in her songs but also destroys her heart for itself.

I..., I care for her, but I have no idea how to do it myself in an acceptable way..., I just have no plan on how to approach young folks like you!" I explained and he nodded thinking.

"I think I get the gist of what you want me to do..., and let me tell you something Buster, it´s not like you haven´t done anything for Ash, as you said, you gave her a place to set her mind free..., and I think this has been more than someone has ever done for her.

Well it´s not like I haven't recognized it myself, she seems to constantly put up a mask so no one can see her true self, her vulnerable and scarred self.

I want to help her, somehow..., anyhow!" Johnny said with determination.

"Alright.., but it will not be easy, right now she has quite the trust issues, she knows that you all are on her side, but she is quite cautious and rather reluctant to let someone close to her again, not that we could blame her for it..., the poor girl trusted and had that trust shattered to a million pieces right in front of her eyes.

One thing is for sure, it will be hard to earn her outmost trust and to make her show her true feeling, so don´t lose your heart when it does not works for quite a while.

She must learn to trust again and I believe that the only one who can teach her that is someone who is really trustworthy, someone who is responsible and loyal.

But be aware that she is now quite vulnerable and her vulnerability can make her do things which might go quite over-border sometimes, things which look like something specific..., but in reality might be out of a totally different motivation...

So be careful..., also for your own heart..., it would not help me in the slightest, if I have two heartbroken teenagers to care for!" I explained to Johnny, sure most of that knowledge I had out of some Romance drama movies but yeah, some of them at least mirror the real life..., even if just a little.

"Alright, I will be careful!" Johnny stated with determination.

"Another thing..., do not try to claim things which aren´t true, if you perhaps come closer and she asks you if you love her, then don't answer with yes if you do not absolutely mean it, don´t play games on your own heart or hers.

Desperation can make you do ugly things..., I have to know!" I explained and he nodded firmly.

"I will heed your advice!" He replied.

"Good to hear, well then get out of there whenever you are ready, I will be waiting!" I stated as I went back in front of the curtain, I saw Ash still sitting in her chair looking with a blank stare at the stage, just as if she was only physically here, perhaps she was.

"Ash?!" I asked softly as I got up and sitting next to her, but as expected I got no reply, confirming my assumption, she was right now in her own world, trapped in her thoughts.

Until something would wake her back up.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

And ultimately that something had seemed to be Johnny´s piano-play that evening.

It must have been so beautiful, that it even moved her to tears.

I only saw her like this once and that was shortly after her Ex-cheated on her, the poor girl.

I admit I totally misunderstood the situation, and I was really insensitive, but back then I was just trying to somehow bring a show to life, to safe the theater.

But after everyone tried to cheer me up and after they all helped me to put this show on the run, I tried to have more insight in the lives of my Crew, to help them whenever necessary..., still, Ash was the only I knew close to nothing about, which was a little sad..., so unbeknownst to her I tried to get myself some info about her.

But nothing, nada, she´s not even in any social media-network, like Headbook or Whistler, it´s like she had never existed prior to the day she arrived at the doorstep to this theater, sure, many people saw her in town trying to get some gigs in nearly any place, but hardly anyone knew something about her.

The only I didn´t asked..., and which I also didn´t wanted to ask, to be honest..., was her ex.

A man who so easily could play with the heart of such a young maiden, was just scum.

Still, it felt like working together with a phantom and it made me nuts to not know how I could help her out a little.

That she and Johnny seemed to have started a real friendship together was quite welcome to me, maybe he manages to make her breaking out of her shell and embracing her new life fully, for even when there is darkness it will always hold a light.

Where shadow is, there is light, for without shadow, the light will be meaningless..., I don´t even know who once said that speech but it was true somehow.

And for that I was so grateful.

I was just sunken in my thoughts as the door opened.

"Mr. Moon, I should remind you about the urgent appointment you have!" Miss Crawly stated as she arrived in my office, I looked at the clock and nearly choked on the coffee I drank, meanwhile having gone cold.

I had to hurry or else I would be too late and believe me, she can be quite pissed if she had to wait.

" _Better not getting on her bad side again, the last time she practically stalked me, was quite disturbing, even if it was only for her Job_!" I thought, as I rushed towards the washroom to freshen myself a little up.

"Miss Crawly i´m leaving and closing up now!" I stated and the old Iguana Lady took her belongings, making her way up to me, I went with her to the bus stop and waited until the bus came, luckily she lived right across the Bus stop back at her home, so she had not much to walk.

"Goodbye Mr. Moon, have a nice evening with Miss Jud...!" She stated but I snorted.

"There is no speaking about it being nice, all she does is drinking herself under the table, complain about her work and all the people who apparently hate her and cursing the whole world.

But it´s not like I can truly pity her, after all she has brought it upon herself, as she chose this job-carrier to become one day her father´s successor.

In the end we are just birds of a feather, even if you think we stand on two different sides, are we but just dedicated to our job, at least that´s something I can relate myself to her.

Anyways Goodbye, have a good night Miss Crawly, tomorrow same time, as always?!" I stated as the bus came and she walked inside.

"Goodbye Mister Moon!" She stated and I wonk before I made my way over to my Bicycle.

After untangling it from the lamppost, I rushed with high speed towards the restaurant, where I was meeting my old Classmate, Vegas-induced one-night-stand and former archenemy in terms of job-politics.

 **Ash´s Pov:**

After we left the Theater, Johnny and I drove through the town towards my Favorite Instrument-shop.

A decision which I should regret later deeply.

But for the moment I was just glad, I always loved this place, Guitars were my live, along with music.

But to maintain my Guitar I needed parts and these parts I got here.

"So that´s where it is?!" Johnny asked as we stood in front of the tiny shop.

"Eyup!" I replied with a beaming smile.

"And you are sure that we are truly at the right place here!?" Johnny asked still reluctant to trust me on that.

"Eyup!" I replied again.

"Are you to a 100% sure you didn´t mixed things up!" Johnny still asked and so also got a little on my nerves.

"Geez don´t be such a worrywart, just go inside!" I stated as I had to practically shove him inside, I do had to admit, `Heaven´s Gate´ was not really a well-known Instrument shop around town, but the parts they got here, were definitely worth their money.

And I always got the best deals from Franky, the Owner..., still a bit of a sour taste it had to come back here, it was _him_ , who ultimately introduced me to that shop.

"Hey Ash, haven´t seen you around here since some time, ever since..., you know!" Heather, Franky´s daughter, stated from behind the counter, she was a tall cheetah with typical Punk-rock styled clothes, minty colored hair, piercings and a sensual female body, if I may say so.

She was much like myself if I really turned my Punk-rock style up, well for the moment I didn´t wore anything of the like, which she must have recognized but kept shut about.

"Yeah it´s been a while, I was busy, but I wanted to come here anyways, I need some new strings and a few new plectrums!" I stated as I walked up to the counter, Johnny said something about discovering the place.

"Sure, the same as usual?!" She asked with a certain melancholic glance.

"Of course!" I replied a little confused.

"Well I just thought that..., you know, since it has been him who once gave it to you as a gift..., I thought you would have thrown her away?!" Heather asked unsure.

"Never in a million years, even if my parents themselves would have gave her to me as a gift, throwing away..., after all the things we´ve been through..., never ever..., Hera is a part of me which I will never cast aside.

At least she stood proud and loyal to me, as nearly all things had left me.., still I gave her a new look, so everything is alright!" I explained, as I took out my Guitar and showed her to Heather.

"Well dayum, that is one fine piece of art, one of the first my Father has ever sold since he has come here 5 years ago!" She replied as she took the Guitar in her hands and stroke gently and with respect over it.

"I was a little sad as she left us, but at least I know she is in good hands!" Heather stated and I nodded.

"But did you really had to just..., you know, but simple paint above it, if you would have asked we could have done that more professional, I mean, it is nice but looks as if you put some tar over it?!" Heather asked.

"I know I didn´t made a good job..., but I was desperate, I had to change something so she wouldn´t always remind me of him, so I painted it all black!" I replied.

"Well, it's not up to us how the customers treat the guitars, yet I am really happy to see that her best days are still not over, in the end she just got a little makeover, same like you, am I right?  
I have seen your Show two months ago on the TV, my Eyes nearly popped out and I though to have seen wrong, I wanted to text you, but dad instantly recognized you and the guitar, I think it was the best song you have ever played and the guitar-riffs you got were amazing!" Heather stated as she looked at me and the guitar.

"I know, after all what has happened she still got it in her, she is my greatest treasure and never will I let her down!" I stated as I took the Guitar back and clutched her to my chest.

" _At least her name finally matches towards her look_!" I mumbled.

"Damn Girl, have your boobs grown again?!" Heather asked with some kind of jealousy and blushing, staring right at my chest.

I had to remind that she had a passion for playfully fondling my breasts, not to my amusement though.

"Keep your eyes and hands where they are, you lousy woman!" I hissed, blushing deep red covering my chest instantly, looking around to make sure no one has heard that.

"Hahaha, always hilarious to see that reaction, well anyways, care to introduce that handsome dude you brought in today, the one over there?" Heather asked as she nodded over in a corner, where I could see Johnny looking at the guitars and the Keyboards.

His gaze was so intensely fixated on the instruments, that I had to blush by just imagining, how he would stare at me that way.

"Well he´s a friend from Work!" I replied and Heather looked at me with a particular grin.

"...What...?!" I asked as I recognized her glance, after turning back around.

"Really..., is he really just `a friend from Work´?!" She asked and I was caught by her as I blushed, thinking about all the far overfriendly things we had done, ever since yesterday.

Even if it all happened in the name of erasing the loneliness we both felt and the comfort we offered to each other.

Heather watched my display of emotions with her all-knowing grin.

"Atta girl, there you really caught yourself a man, what would I give to meet such a stallion..., makes me a little moist!" Heather stated, as she looked with a dreamy look at Johnny, somehow it made me jealous.

"Now don´t you look at me like this, a girl can dream you know, it´s not like I would take him away from you, but from what I can see he is at least gentler than you know who..., just look how gently he strokes over the keyboards, they really picked his interest!" Heather stated as we both observed Johnny, indeed a little more interested in the Keyboards than in the Guitars...!

Well in the end he knew how to play the piano but not the guitar, so it was sure that he would most likely choose the more fitting Instrument for himself.

"Say Ash..., do you think I could afford a keyboard and a guitar?!" Johnny suddenly came up to me, as I looked at the new plectrums they sold.

"Why would you do that, I mean buy both?!" I asked him confused.

"Well ever since I heard the Twins playing on the Keyboard I was fascinated, I mean, I always only knew the piano, but such a high quality Keyboard has so many different kinds of sound, it's just incredible.

And let´s be honest, I have no idea how much longer the old piano at the theater will last until I will break it perhaps..., this thing must be at least about 30 years old or so, it would be better to stick it into a glass box for display, with a plate of all the major achievements, being written upon it, like here stand the Piano on which, insert name, has played in this and that Stage-play!" Johnny stated and I had to admit, the Piano was quite ragged.

"And the guitar.., I admit I never even once saw myself with a guitar, perhaps when I was young..., but I have to say it did picked my interest as I saw you play the first time live on stage" Johnny stated and I blushed, at least he was answering honest..., a little it reminded me off myself, how I once had been.

Back then as I just had run away with Lance, after getting to know the fact that I was supposed to be married off to that Garfield Guy, I only knew about how to play the instrument I was forced to play every day by my mother.

So long until I mastered it, I can tell that I did made my best and I was a passable player if I may say so myself, and yet, the memories of obtaining these skills which I possessed, were filled with bitter tears, years of hard work and mental anguish and having to live under strict discipline.

" _I hate it, more than every other Instrument..., but then again, it was not the fault of the instrument itself, I think the least I can do is clean her up again, she´s only collecting dust at home anyways_!" I thought.

"Well I would say that the best for your budget might be around this area, they have various functions can play nearly up to 150 pre-programmed songs and have about 40 different kinds of key-sounds!" Heather explained to Johnny and the same looked and paled.

Even with all the money which was left to him, after paying all the monthly taxes and all the money going to waste for the householding materials and food, I guess there was not much remaining, if he also intends to buy a Guitar and an Amp.

"I see..., well I think I do better let this idea slip and wait for sometimes, when I have a little more money at hand, for now I will just buy a Guitar and an Amp!" He stated and yet I saw a slight disappointment in his eyes.

To see him disappointed somehow got on my nerves and since I had money without an end to spare, I might as well give him something back for the entire kindness he has shown me, ever since yesterday evening.

So much kindness like none has ever shown for me..., perhaps only Rosita and Gunther.

Maybe even Buster, with letting me play on stage, to my heart's content.

"How much is the most middle priced Keyboard you have Heather?!" I asked and both of them looked at me, Johnny with huge eyes and clear disbelief, and Heather with that happy yet all-knowing grin of hers.

"But..., no Ash, you don´t have to, I will just save some money and buy it the next time so...!"

"Leave it Johnny, I want it that way, after all it is not only for us but also for the Theater and the Shows, if they succeed we are able to uphold our life and I really want to hear you play on various keys than just the Piano!" I stated and he looked desperate.

"Look just buy me a few meals sometimes and play a couple of times only for me in private and it´s all fine!" I stated.

"But Ash...!" Johnny wanted to object

"Geez shut your whining, will yah!" I stated as I pulled him down and kissed him to seal his lips.

A gesture which I didn´t regret at all, neither to Heather who looked with an embarrassed but happy smile, nor to Johnny who looked a little surprised but happily deepened the kiss..., however I had no idea what kind of Avalanche I had just let loose.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashley Simons, didn´t knew you would still go to a place like this..., now that you are a superstar..., oh and look..., a new boyfriend she got as well..., well isn´t that nice!" A voice stated and I practically bolted away from Johnny, not out of shame, no not at all.

What made me looking in disbelief was the person which stood right before us..., the last person I had wished to see today or in a million years.

All the luck I had ever since 2 months had fled in bright colors, in its stead Misfortune began to root, leaving only bitterness and hateful spite.

"Lance...!?" I asked shocked and paling as white as a sheet, all the blood vanished out of my face..., maybe out of my body as well, I felt cold all of a sudden, I felt how my knees began to melt like butter and how my heart cramped hurtfully together, as I looked at the man right in front of me.

The man who fooled me, cheated on me and shattered my heart in thousand pieces.

"Hello there..., Ash!" The same stated with an ill-meaning and arrogant smile.

And right next to him stood none other but Becky.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Here is the cliffhanger you all needed!**_

 _ **I wanted to do that so badly..., how is Johnny going to react and what is Lance going to do to Ash and him, if you want to find out, tune in to the next Chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	10. This means war, The challenge!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 10: This means war/ The Challenge**

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

I´m not a violent guy, not at all, yet I have learned how to win my battles, violent or not, by the best I could learn, by my father.

I´m not one to get easily provoked, as long as it is myself who gets offended.

On the other hand, I am one who would take the side of my friend and fight until the end for his or her right.

And I am definitely that type of man, who would not let it slip when someone offends my family.

I never thought that I would ever meet that Lance-guy in my life, after all what he had done to Ash, I couldn´t imagine myself where, when and how I would ever meet him and what I would do if it ever comes so far.

I just didn´t know what my reaction might be, I had been quite uncertain there and I kept thinking about it a lot, even before Ash and I had decided to go out with each other.

However there was one fact which shocked me, even more than to see that wretched guy standing now right before me, and that was the amount of people it needed to restrain myself from beating this scum, this piece of garbage, to a pulp.

Head-butting him right in his face, was not nearly as fulfilling and satisfying as it should have been, it just wasn´t enough for him to pay for his crime of hurting Ash and offending my family, my friends from the theater.

I wanted to break his bones, feel his flesh underneath my hands when I maltreated it with my punches, feeling the pain which shakes through my brain and the sensation of ripped skin on my hands, while I brought him torment.

A thought which made me being afraid of my own self.

"Johnny please stop, any more of that and we will have to call the police, please I beg of you, stop!" Heather stated aloud in desperation as she, Ash and her Father, the shop-owner called Franky, had to restrain me, after I jumped up and tried to punch that scumbag straight into the face, only managing to hit him headfirst and sending him flying.

"Please Johnny stop it, that piece of s**t isn´t worth it.

He cannot hurt me any longer, so please I beg you, calm down.

I don't want you to suffer just because of him!" Ash stated as she had practically jumped up on me, to making me look into her eyes, although they constantly wandered off to my target.

This damned piece of the lowest possible garbage, which laid right in front of me on the ground, glaring at me, while being nursed by his girlfriend who looked at me with outmost hatred.

If it weren't for those damn spoken words of him, it might not have escalated so quickly.

" _These words..., they make me want to break his neck_!" I thought in rage, as I remembered back at them.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashley Simons, didn´t knew you would still go to a place like this..., now that you are a wannabe superstar..., oh and look..., a new boyfriend she got as well..., well isn´t that nice!" A voice stated behind us, as Ash was kissing me.

Of course she instantly froze, and even though I only heard this voice once, which I can barely remember, I do only know one single person who would know Ash´s true name, a name not even I knew before, nor anyone else of the Moon-theater-crew..., well maybe only Buster, after all he called her that way, how much does he know about her, what we don´t?

"Lance...!?" Ash stated, paling as white as a sheet as she looked behind me.

"Hello there..., Ash!" Lance replied.

"Hey you..., you still have to give me back my Sunglasses, the heart shaped pink ones..., and god beware if you don´t have them!" Another voice mixed in, a female one, speaking with annoyance.

"Well if it isn´t the woman of your life, isn´t it Lance..., heart-shaped pink Sunglasses you say..., I think I once possessed some of those ugly things, I think I gave them to a fan, at least I know I threw them in the crowd..., not sure if someone caught them or not, not that I care!" Ash stated with a sly smile, maybe even a little arrogant, but at least I knew where she was coming from.

"What did you say, I hope I heard wrong, you did not just said that you threw them away, did you?!" the voice stated and as tempting as it was to turn around and get myself a picture of these guys, I was afraid of what I would do if I did.

"Indeed I did missy, why would I want such garbage anyways?!" Ash asked and she might go a little overboard, not that I was going to stop her any soon I guess, I think she at least was able to talk everything off her chest right now.

"Why did you do that?!" The voice asked in disbelieve.

"You took my Man, I took your sunglasses, I would say it´s an equal exchange, don´t you think so darling?!" Ash answered with an uncaring look at them.

"Why would I even want to hold on to them, I threw them away after I wore them for a short while..., just the same way as I was thrown away after 4 years of being together with that douchebag.

If my love for him was not worth enough for him to keep, then I have no reason to keep the sunglasses of the woman, which whom my Ex cheated on me, it´s only logical sweety, that I would make them disappear, either they are lying in the garbage or someone else is wearing them, not that I care.

If someone caught them than you could say that they just changed the owner, just like Lance changed the woman!" Ash stated putting up a brave mask, of uncaring and rage-induced resolve.

"Dammit, I want my sunglasses back!" The other Woman stated.

"Who cares about them..., basically you are saying I am worth no more than some freaking sunglasses, just who do you think you are B***h!" Lance stated and I had as well as enough, I massively restrained myself to turn around and punch him straigt to hell, as I raised my own voice above all of them, with a force I never before used.

"Apologize right now, a**hole!" I stated with hard and loud voice, nearly shouting above all the voices raised.

"Huh, why should I, who are you even, her new Loverboy..., you don´t look much like you are able to keep her, tell me, how much did you paid her that she would go out with you!?" Lance asked and I felt how my blood boiled and how my fist cramped, as I tried to restrain myself from forming fists and punching right into his face.

"You asked for my name, huh, well let me tell you who I am!" I stated as I slowly turned around to face them, towering at 2 meters over them, at least the woman paled as intended.

I put on the best gangster face I could, and I learned it from my dad at his best.

"I am Johnny Baxter, don´t you forget that name, for it is the name of the man who can break your neck like a middle-sized branch, if you ever again offend Ash.

That's the kind of guy I am and I am to Ash whatever she wants!" I stated as I turned around dramatically, crossing my arms demonstratively over my chest, showing off my muscles a little.

But if I thought it would impress him, then I was wrong.

On the other hand Ash´s eyes were nearly glued on my biceps.

"I see so you are the w***e here..., never saw a male one though..., well..., is he at least good, maybe I can recommend him to some of my single friends!" Lance stated while Becky tried to stop him.

"I´m not into guys, but if you want a taste you can have it, at least if you still can stand afterwards!" I stated as I showed my hand and alone one finger was basically half as thick as Lance´s hand.

If my finger was that thick..., well, I leave the rest up to your imagination, pals.

At least now that little s**thead paled white as a sheet at the prospect, backing away sightly.

"There you go, chiken out as soon as things get serious, I figured as much from someone like you..., anyways now that we have cleared that, I want to hear you apologize to Ash, or else these hands might slip and entwine around your neck!" I stated to him.

"Jesus, it´s not like it´s a big deal, I mean I don´t even know how many guys she had before me, I mean she is rich isn´t she, she could have had around ten, who knows?!" Lance stated.

"You know damn well that I left it all behind for you Lance, 4 years long we were together, before you cheated on me, in the years before you and I got together, I never even had a glimpse of a Boyfriend, my parents were quite strict in that, I could not even invite any classmates over to my home.

Before you I never had a boyfriend, less a lover.

Not that it had changed much during the time we were together, the most romantic thing we have done was only to hold hands, you never even kissed my lips, only small pecks on the cheek, you always only said that it was too cheesy for you.

However what do I have to witness when I come home from a hard day of work..., what do I see, you..., and that ..., woman over there..., nearly kissing in a way you never even wanted to kiss me..., even love songs would have been too cheesy you said, all we ever played was punk rock...!

Not that that was a bad thing, but what did you said again, i would sell myself out by participating in the Audition and going to the recall..., whell look who did that himself!

You and her played a love song together, with my microphone, on the couch that I had paid, in the apartment that I had paid, have you an idea how I felt myself as I had to witness that?!" Ash stated near the tears, as she grabbed Lance by the collar in a rage making even Becky backing away.

I knew that finally she could truly pour her heart out.

All the masks she had worn for so long shattered here and now, leaving only the real Ash, or at least so I thought as I witnessed the scene, meanwhile the argument must have also alarmed the chef of this shop.

"Tell me how long has this been going on between you and her?!" Ash asked with tears in her eyes, looking from him to her and back.

"What does it matter now?!" Lance asked and even Becky looked a bit hurt.

"It matters to me, you a**hole, I want to know how long I have been cheated on, while I tried to make a living for both of us, I even completely emptied my savings book just so we could live together, before Johnny and i go togethe rlike this i was working you hear, i could not even truly enjoy myself because i was buisly trying to make a living for myself with all of your unpaid debts, which you did on my name, as much as i know from my earlier Jura-lessions, i would not even be able to blame you and make you pay for them, because you used my bank account!" Ash stated and my own inner rage became another boost, it was nearly filled to the brim, ready to explode as i heard about all the injustice.

"Back then you played it off as things necessary for you, you bought them en masse but they didn´t came to us..., or better said i never got to see those things, but then a week after you left me, the bills came crashing down on me, Online shopping, debts by some of our friends, the taxes the usual bills, Pay-TV..., i was barely able to eat the whole month and yet, i feared about what everyone would think once I would tell them, i din´t wanted them to be dragged into my misery and i didn´t wanted their pity, i didn´t wanted to be depending on anyone anymore!

But it didn´t worked out i was nearly at the end, if i would not have heard Johnny´s song, i might would have been lost forever, it told me tha the other were waiting for me, to come back, to truly come back to them, it gave me strenght and i told myself that if i ever meet you again i will make you pay up for everything you have stolen from me!" Ash stated and i was buff but even more was Becky who looked a Lance with sheer dissapointment, the same looked at her nearly begign as she opened up her mouth.

"About 2,5 months, thats how long we are together, he always told me he would live with a friend together.., well until i met you and got to know the truth!" Becky stated, not sure if out of mock, or out of stating the truth, to show Lance that she had nothing to hide.

The same facepalmed.

"So barely 3 months..., I see..., got to make a list with all the things I bought in that time for you, you going to pay up my friend and god beware if you can't, I will make you pay back every single last buck you owe me, even if i have to get your last shirt out of you, understood!

You know what..., in hindsight I might say, that all which had ever attracted you on me, was just the money, and after you figured out that my parents had closed my bank account, you wanted a way to get out, isn't that so?

But you couldn´t, the success you dreamed about never came, you had no means to get out you had been tied to me like with an iron chain, well until you found yourself a fitting reason to cheat on me and to cut this chain, am I right?!" Ash asked Lance who was kinda driven in a corner.

"That's not it..., its..., it´s not like that dude there isn´t any better am I right, you also just came together with her due to the money, am I right?!" Lance fired back, as he accused me.

"So now you try to blame me of being the same as you, to get out of this here..., sure you can do that if you want, but you only going to be disappointed, pal!

Because unfortunately I have to say to you, that you and me are nothing alike, not even in the slightest..., I haven't even known Ash´s real name, let alone her true roots, prior to today..., that does kinda makes me a little jealous.

I met her the first time during the Audition for the Moon-theater and during rehearsal times, we were together as the Theater collapsed and we were together as we build it back up, and in all this time I nearly knew nothing about her..., and yet I came to like her.

I like Ash because of who she is to me, a dear and true friend, a wonderful musician and a Girl which I would love to learn more about and which I want to learn to love!" I stated and Ash blushed deep red.

"I don´t care about money, after all I have a steadfast job, getting it myself you know, unlike you..., all I want to do is to live my passion, I love singing and playing the piano, I love to perform and anyone who loves it just as equally as myself and who respects other musicians, is a friend of mine.

These people we are working with, are wonderful, as persons as well as musicians and performers, and we came together as a family!" I continued and Ash nodded.

"Respect other musicians, hahaha, don´t make me laugh..., have you even an idea how it works in the music business, huh monkey..., nearly everyone is an enemy there, only the best ones will reach the top and get their name branded into the hall of fame, that's what me and my band are aiming for.

I have not the time to play around on the level of a Circus troop out of a Theater, run by a total Idiot, who even makes his own Theater collapsing, that's too much beyond my level!" Lance stated and I was about to object but he just kept going on pushing buttons he better didn´t touched.

"You guys are just the lowest bar on the carrier ladder, so don´t even try to compare with us real musicians.

We are playing in a whole different league than you guys, all you are is nothing but a disappointment to this town, at the very least other real musician do not blow up the entire stage just for one performance, endangering their audience.

And even if not, two pigs, fat as balloons..., watching them dance is like watching how jelly is dancing around, if you poke it over and over again...

Not to mention that elephant of yours..., that weird jumping around, you call that dancing...?

I wondered if she might crash through the stage with her weight and I got to admit, I kinda impressed it didn´t happened, but in the end she destroyed a quite expensive LED-Wall, poor guy who had to pay for it.

She even hid a spectator unconscious with the mic, seriously how embarrassing can she get.

And you..., weren´t you that monkey on the piano..., never knew your kind could sing i only ever hear the grunt..., I thought you had been broken out of prison, would have at least explained the police-helicopters which circle above your circus..., man as I read about some of these idiots being caught during a robbery, I couldn´t hold back my laughter..., well it wouldn´t quite surprise me, by such a criminal boss, who steals water and electricity just to run his circus and then blows it up, rumours say that they even saw some Bears of the Russian Mafia walking inside, how low do you need to fall to run that circus man.

But you Ash, as hard it is for me to admit you have talent.., but with all the talent you have, how embarrassing and dangerous it must be to let you on stage.

I mean the quills you shoot ever time you play..., how many people have you injured by now?

Hundreds I suppose.

And this embarrassing dress of yours, really..., purple and sparkling, you really are selling yourself out, you know..., and even if you put on a red jacket over it, it just screams Pop princess!" Lance laughed and I knew it was most likely the jealousy speaking out of him, but it didn´t made things better in the slightest.

"Seriously, you are one embarrassing bunch..., you really got the nerve to call yourselves musicians, you guys are nothing but a laughing joke.

Seriously, I admit..., the only one with true talent was the mouse, no wonder he left, his talent was definitely wasted on you jokes!" Lance stated and in this moment my mind went blank for a moment.

The next I saw was myself being restrained by Heather and her Father, while Ash spoke with me, practically sitting right on my face looking into my eyes to take my vision away from my target.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

"I said you shall look at me and calm down Johnny, listen to me, he isn´t worth to destroy your life for it!" Ash stated still trying to sooth me with her voice.

"How can I remain calm after what he said..., tell me Ash...?

I will not let this slip, not until he has apologized to you and everyone in the Theater, they are to thousands times more worth than such a filthy, tiny worm.

Seriously, who´s gonna miss him, if he´s six feet under!" I stated through grit teethes, eyes blazing with fire, rage nearly making me losing my mind.

"But I don´t care about that, Johnny, he cannot hurt me any longer and I am sure that no one in the Theater cares about that bastard anyways, please you got to believe me!" Ash stated desperate, but his words still rang in my mind making me even wilder.

Especially the knowledge that he knew Ash better than I did and dared to laugh at her.

"Believing you said..., it´s kinda hard to do that, especially coming from you Ash.

How can I trust you completely..., when you´ve already put on so many masks that it is hard for me to see your true self, your true feelings?

You never told me your real name or your roots, i know only vaguely where you are coming from and what you really think all the time, what you like and what you dislike, it makes me nuts not to know!

I hate to admit it..., but even that bastard knows you better than I do..., and that just makes me so jealous, it fills me up with rage to know that fact and seeing him how he mocks you upon it.

I want to see anything from you, all the feelings you harbor in your mind, for only then I can truly be there for you.

I want to ease that pain which burns into your heart, I want to have the force to fill that hole in your soul, which this bastard has left on you!" I stated and Ash backed away shocked.

"But I thought..., did I really..., I don´t know..., I don´t know how I can make you trusting and believing me, how to restore your faith in me..., if i shall have broken it.

I thought that our relationship we were about to build up was strong, but if this is where we stand..., then..., then...!"Ash stated in desperation.

"Then what Ash..., are you saying you no longer need me, that you just gonna end all what we have begun even though I finally began to understand you, even if only a little?!" I stated, something mean and totally out of place.

But rage and jealousy clouded my mind and my judgement, I saw how hurt she looked but not a second later she looked with determination.

"No I will not leave you, i´m not like Lance, I didn´t came to you, because of any special benefit I might get out of it, I cam to you because i liked you and i wanted to learn to truly love again, i wanted to know what a true Relationship looks like, one build on mutual love..., I will make sure that you know, just how much I truly love you Johnny.

This is no joke and no mask I put on..., I have decided, that for you I will tear it all down, I will mix up my both lives and create something new, something which holds both worlds in itself, Ash, the Rocker of the Moon Theater and Ashley Simons, the Daughter of Judge Maxwell Simons..., I don´t know what I will become then..., but I will be that new person, exclusively for you Johnny.

I don´t know what I ever found on that guy..., but maybe we weren't so different in the end, when he sought someone with a lot of money to financing his life, I tried to find an easy way out of a life which had nothing but iron chains, to clothe me in and hold me down, parents who told me what to do, when and why to do it...

It was a direction into the unknown but at least it was a breakout-route..., but after this road collapsed right in front of me and I fell, I was drifting in the unknown, uncontrollably, unrestrained but also without fuel, without a spark of life in it...

I tried to orientate myself in this darkness but I couldn´t, it was futile..., until you came, suddenly a light appeared, lighting up a new path, a path which led me far away, from darkness, from my past and from the masks I had finally left behind.

It was the one true road I had searched all my life, my Highway to heaven.

The street for someone untouched, to become a full-fledged member of this society.

I am 20 and yet I had no one, who ever truly call me a woman, i was always only `her´, `our daughter´ or `Babe´, but with you..., I would gladly let you crown me to a real woman, i want to become your Woman!" Ash explained and while listening to her soothing voice, my rage did diminished itself a little, but what ultimately put out the inferno were her last words.

" _No one can truly call her a woman..., she wants me to crown her to a woman..., make her my woman..., what does she mean with that..., I mean she´s obviously a woman and she´s over 19 so..., wait!?"_ I thought long and hard about these words, while she looked at me with desperate eyes, before it dawned to me.

"No way..., Ash..., can it be..., are you still a Virg...!"  
"DON'T SAY IT...don't say another word!" Ash begged in terror, blushing deep red as she kissed me to keep my mouth shut.

" _Is she..., still a Virgin_?!" I thought in sheer surprise, I thought that she and Lance would have done it already, that he knew everything about her, every so little thing, and that he still cheated on her and left her with nothing, after having nearly stolen anything from her.

Apparently I was dead wrong on that, there was one thing he never got and never will.

"But how?!" I wondered.

"It just never happened, neither of us knew why but now I guess I just wasn´t good enough for him..., but that's just how things still are, I am still untouched, at least in that manner!" Ash whispered still blushing.

To be honest, that reveal of hers began to bloom some very difficult feelings within me..., Alpha-male feelings if I should name it.

But even more it edged the feeling of responsibility and the feeling of defending her from everyone who tried to get a piece of that purity of hers, myself included, until she would give me the permission to lift her to adulthood.

"Have you..., you know, did you already do it?!" She asked me reluctant, whispering in my ear.

"Well I did, though only once..., apparently I wasn´t any good enough, according to Mercedes words!" I whispered, looking aside.

"Not aggressive enough she said!" I mumbled.

"Its fine to be gentle, I would like that more than the aggressive variant..., not that I have much clue about that anyways!" Ash explained, as she looked into my eyes.

"Ash..., are you perhaps trying to make me horny?!" I asked her as I groped her butt a little, which was still in my grasp, from earlier, as she nearly jumped up on me.

Of course she shrieked up and blushed deep red.

"I could ask you the same question!" She just replied with a lusty smile.

"Maybe we can cuddle a little on the bed tonight!" She mumbled, as she passionately kissed me again.

"Ahem!" A throat was cleaned and we looked to see a blushing Heather grinning.

Of course we both blushed deep red.

"Coming back to the main situation, what are we going to do with him?!" She asked as she gestured over to the knocked out Lance, his nose still bloody, apparently he must have fainted in the duration of our conversation.

His girlfriend Becky sat at his side, his head in her lap, talking to him.

Guess a Gorilla-head to the face was too much for him to handle, even after sounding so confident in his rant from earlier..., I wasn´t even truly able to put in all of my force.

"No idea, just get him somewhere where he can rest and where he doesn´t bother any people but his own ones!" Ash replied uncaring.

"How about jail?!" I suggested as a joke and Heather and Ash had to chuckle.

"That's where we should enclose you, you Filthy monkey!" Becky stated with a hateful snarl.

"Careful B***h, this is my man who you are blaming here, even though it was this piece of s**t, who has begun!" Ash stated a she jumped of my grasp and stood right in front of Becky.

"So you saying this is our fault?!" Becky asked.

"I don´t see anyone else here who could be to blame for it!" Ash replied.

"You miserable wretch, I will make you pay for what you did to him!" Becky stated a she was ready to attack.

"Well then come here, bring it on, I will teach you a thing or two, but I better warn you, I am quite acknowledged in Taekwondo, family forced training you might say!" Ash stated as she was readying herself for an all-out fist battle with Becky, with a lot of stocked wrath inside of her heart.

I thought that now I would have to hold her back, but Franky was faster than anyone else, to react to this new uprising argument.

"Now listen here little ladies, I´m not trying to side with anyone´s party here, but Miss Becky, what your boyfriend has said wasn´t any better, than this young Man head-butting the same in the face!" Franky stated, nodding over to me.

"I don´t like people who disturb the harmony here, who are offending my Customers, on the other side I also don´t like customers who go violent on others!" Franky stated as he looked at each one of us.

"Since both were at fault and since the whole case has more or less resolved itself, I will not call the police this time, however I will not look aside if it happens again, got it?!" He stated and we nodded.

"I guess Fortuna is on your side, at least for this time!" Becky stated as she supported Lance and brought him in the rehearsal and test room of the Shop.

"You will pay for that, so much is clear!" She stated at the door as she looked at both of us, Ash and Me, with outmost hatred.

"Bring it on whenever and wherever you want B***h, I will make sure you won´t dream of it again!" Ash stated and I put my hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"I can´t believe how he could ever choose someone like you, a w***e without an ounce of talent!" Becky asked with a spiteful tone, I was about to yell but Ash held me back stepping up in front of me.

"So you are saying I have no talent, you and your scum-friends would be so much better than my family of the Theater, huh..., well how about we prove this then, once and for all, fair and square!" Ash stated with pure determination.

"What do you mean, a Battle of the bands?!" Becky replied reluctant.

"How banal, I accepted nothing less of someone with a tiny brain like you, no what I am talking about are the MTV Music Awards, Newcomer Edition, each of us is going to participate there and the one who gets nominated the most or even at all, will win, then we know who has it in them and who not, we will crush you mercilessly and once we have done that, you guys going to py us up!" Ash stated and I began to bite my fingernails.

Buster will not like this idea one bit, neither will Nana Noodleman..., however I would also say that they even more hate to hear that they called Buster an idiot and that we apparently shall have no talent and be the laughing joke of the town.

All in all I could imagine Buster to accept Ash´s later coming request, for this was the only logical consequence which could come out of all of this, we will not back down nor chicken out, even if Ash and i have to do it all on our own.

"Alright Challenge accepted we going to swipe the floor with you!" Becky stated as she and Ash, although reluctant agreed to the challenge with a handshake.

"See you when you lose!" Becky stated as she brought Lance away.

"Likewise!" Ash replied with her own hateful glare.

"Well, there we have really driven us deeply in a lot of crap!" I stated.

"I´m sorry I guess I just was angry, he provoked me and I promptly acted upon it, Buster´s going to kill me!" Ash stated.

"If you want I can give you a copy of the recording of the security cameras, so you can prove to your boss., that you have been badly provoked!" Franky stated with a gentler voice as before, showing compassion and understanding for Ash´s predicament.

"I guess that would be helpful, thanks a lot!" I stated.

"No problem son, at the very least we didn´t have had to call the police, I don´t like uniformed people!" Franky stated and by his entire look I was quite sure why.

He looked like the typical Rocker, surely he got involved the one or the other time.

"Well let´s just get the things we need and then out of here, tomorrow we go to talk with the others about the entire thing, I will have to apologize..., so much!" Ash stated as she took a package of plectrums, some new strings and one of the Middle-prized Keyboard, forcing back my complaining, with a glare, down my throat.

I on the other hand took the guitar I wanted, Black with dark green flames, according to Ash and Heather it was a Gibson USA SG Faded 2016 T Worn Electric Guitar in Ebony black.

It was expensive for sure, but with my Budget, which I had decided to give away for it, I could still buy a simple yet powerful amp next to it.

Both Franky and Heather as well as Ash stated, that I made a good choice and I hope they were right, but even the best guitar still sounds horrible in untrained hands, that's why Ash and I decided to tell Buster that we would from now on rehearsal a lot together.

The conclusion of today was that both Ash and I seemed to finally have come together as boyfriend/girlfriend for real, that Lance and Becky are going to give us a real hard time and that we are knee deep stuck within a Challenge which we had no idea we could even win, sure from sheer talent we might, but we had no idea how the others would react to this Challenge.

"What a day!" I stated, totally beat, as we finally sat back in the car, all the things neatly packed in secure boxes on the platform.

"You can definitely yell that!" Ash stated although a little reluctant.

"I´m sorry!" She suddenly said after being silent for a while as I drove through the town.

"Why would you?!" I asked.

"For anything that happened, I mean you are right..., until now I only acted out of my own selfish benefit of erasing my loneliness, maybe i also wanted to erase yours..., but then i should have tell you a little about me.

I wanted to believe that I was able to be the perfect girlfriend for you, but in the end I had only fooled myself, I just have no idea how to do it, I always thought that I was good enough for someone, but I guess Lance did not really cared as long as he got the money and a place to stay.

I just..., have no idea about romance and how a real relationship looks like!" Ash explained.

"Hahaha, neither do I, seems like we match better together than people say, in the end that gives us only two major opportunities thought!" I replied.

"What do you mean?!" She asked.

"Well if we have no clue about it, we will just have to discover each other and what I means to be in a romantic Relationship, at least the kissing works out so far!" I stated and she chuckled.

"I guess so, the last one was quite something I have to say!" Ash nodded, liking her lips seductively making me shiver in lust.

"There are many more, where that one came from..., if you want!" I replied.

"Much appreciated honey!" Ash stated with that seductive smile pecking me on the Cheek.

"Still, I think we also should at least tell the others about that decision of us becoming more than friends, I mean they surely are suspecting something anyways..., and who knows maybe they have some good advices for us.

I mean after all Rosita is a mother of 25 children which she loves dearly, so her Relationship has turned out in the best possible way I would say.

I don´t know about Meena or Gunther and I have definitely no idea about Buster...

On the other hand, Miss Crawly seems to have something going on as well, ever since this whole Dating site affair!" I stated, I chuckled myself as I had to think back at that.

"I guess you are right..., and about that proposal of earlier..., your place or mine?!" Ash asked out of the blue.

"I got snacks and drinks!" I replied.

"I got a soft bed and neighbors with a death-like sleep!" She answered with a smug smile.

"So first to me, to get these snacks and drinks and then to you?!" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly, got to get some quality time together after all the mess today, am I right!?" She stated.

"Bet you are!" I replied with a smile, my lower region gave a happy little push against the fabric..., I was just a man after all.

And so we drove into the night, into a future yet unknown and yet we knew that at least some hard times might be ahead, if only we knew how hard they would become.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Hello again, hope you liked this Chapter, i´m sorry for all the swears, I just have no idea how such a jealousy fight would run down, it never happened to me or anyone close to me so I had to imagine it to me.**_

 _ **I´m sorry if I went overboard..., in anyways I am glad to see that this story is still getting read, however I am a little disappointed that no one seems to want to tell me his or her opinion of this Story.**_

 _ **I would love some more reviews people, a big thanks in advance, however I would prefer if no one tries to flame me, I don´t like to get burnt.**_

 _ **Constructive critic is alright but no spiteful words please.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	11. Lovely nights followed by harsh mornings

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 11: Lovely nights followed by harsh mornings.**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

Snacks, booze and bedroom games, that was the stuff of which a happy relationship should bloom from.

At least if it would go on for the entire night..., however half the night Johnny and I discussed on how to tell the others what had happened, sure we got the copied video tape from Franky´s security camera, but still.

"I just think it´s no good, I mean this is far too less to explain to them what is what.

I mean this even is going to be seen by thousands, maybe millions, it would be only logical for them to refuse!" I named my fears.

"Yeah it is a huge leap to take but even so, I don´t think they would leave you in this all alone, at the very least I will be on your side, but I believe that at least Rosita will be furious about how she was offended by that douchebag, maybe even Buster, I don´t know if Meena and Gunther would participate, but I could imagine that it does not go beyond them, what Lance said about them!" Johnny replied.

"I guess you are right..., I mean how can anyone even take so much BS without getting furious, in a way I can understand you for wanting to hurt him, but I am glad that it didn´t completely escalated.

I would not want them to have to call the police, you should not ruin your carrier and good name because of that guy!" I stated as I moved closer to him.

"If it were for you I could care less about my good name or my carrier, if only I could defend you with all I've got!" Johnny stated and my heart did a jump out of joy, but also felt a little sad by his words.

"Much appreciated Johnny, but I want you to stand by me, not to always have to visit you in jail because you nearly killed someone!" I stated to him and he nodded.

"I guess that would really put an end to my life ..., and I don´t want people to blame you or call you names, for that I love you far too much!" Johnny replied and I looked at him with a smile.

"Anyways, we can figure out tomorrow what we should do about that, for now let us continue where we had left off!" I stated with a grin.

"Sure we can do that, still I've got a little question for you, which I would like to have answered first..., why exactly am I half naked and why exactly are my hands handcuffed to the bed again?!" Johnny asked innocently.

"Well we did agreed that I get to punish you a little, for crazing out so much this evening, so..., let me get a taste of that fur you got there!" I stated as sprawled out right on top of his chest, it was good to have a tall and muscular boyfriend.

Yes Boyfriend..., and this time for real, after I told Johnny everything about me, everything there was to know, he did the same, our most private memories and our most secretive thoughts, some normal and some about sexual relationships.

I have to admit that some of Johnny´s were quite kinky, but that's the gist of a relationship, you learn to love the partner with all his/her good sides and flaws.

Back to the main topic..., as you can already imagine were we about to do some kinky stuff, however we would not have intercourse yet, nor would we do more than cuddling, for that it was far too early, yet we both kinda yearned for some physical closeness, after not getting any for years.

"mmmmmhhmmmmm!" I hummed as I stroke over his hard chest muscles, the fur felt so soft and well kept, it was like a bed made of soft brushes.

"This truly feels good, I cannot believe that this Mercedes girl would throw this here away!" I mumbled as I nearly stroked my entire body over his chest, of course was I, same as Johnny, only dressed in my undergarments, still I got to admit, it was not nearly as embarrassing to show him myself nearly bare, as it should have been, especially since it was the first time, though I had to admit, his staring at me made me quite hot.

"Are you enjoying it, Johnny?!" I asked him as I nearly danced on top of him.

"Very much..., yet I would enjoy it more if my hands weren´t cuffed!" he stated and I chuckled.

"Oh I am sure that you would like that more, yet I am still not satisfied yet with your punishment, there is one thing I wanted to do since so long!" I explained.

"And what would that be?!" He asked.

"Feeding my Boyfriend with Fruits and whipped cream, while he´s cuffed on the bed!" I whispered in his ear and heard one of the pleasant groans he made, whenever he was feeling it.

"Now that sounds hot, I wouldn´t mind a bit if I also get a taste of something different, covered in whipped cream!" Johnny stated.

"I know, I know..., but that has to wait darling, we aren´t at that point yet!" I explained and he nodded although a little disappointed.

"No need to frown now, I will make sure that you will love waiting for it!" I stated, as I kissed him passionately.

In a way it was funny and quite new, to see such a tiny girl like myself playing around with a man like Johnny, several feet taller than herself, not that I cared about what other people would think of us.

It also was new of how romantic and kinky I could get when I was horny..., basically I always thought that if it ever comes to this, it would be wild and hard, just like a rocker´s life..., guess the cuddly rock-life as now gotten to me as well.

" _Not that I regret this here one single bit_!" I thought as I bit in a piece of strawberry before shoving the rest in Johnny´s mouth.

"If these handcuffs weren´t there, I would strip you naked!" Johnny stated with a passionate fire flaring in his eyes and I chuckled.

"That´s..., precisely why they are there, why spoiling the fun, if you can have it once you really got in gear.

The best things in life are those you earned!" I said as I stretched right before him, in a dirty manner, accentuating my feminine features.

Of course the wished effect didn´t let me wait, I felt something poking my butt, quite impatiently.

"Well look who has come out to play!" I stated as I looked at Johnny and the same blushed deep red.

"I... well, it´s..., uhhhmmm!" He stammered unsure what to say.

"It´s okay Johnny, that was exactly my plan, it tells me that you desire me and that is most likely the best way you can tell a woman how much you want her!" I stated as I glanced at it.

To be honest I was quite unsure if it would even fit in me, once that time comes, but then again, it might feel amazing to be spread so wide, not that I ever even had a normal one in me to begin with.

One thing I knew, it would hurt the first time and I got to admit, I was a little scared of that.

"Johnny..., you know, when the time comes..., that we..., you know?!" I stammered unsure what and how to say it.

"No fear Honey, I will be as gentle as possible, but I cannot promise that it won´t hurt you..., but I will do anything to ease your pain when the time has come for us to unite as one!" Johnny stated and his gentle Kindness let tears flooding my eyes.

"With what did I deserved someone like you?!" I asked in sheer thankfulness as I dived into his chest.

"With your gentle heart and your passion, your will to never give up even if you have hit rock bottom and the compassion you show to others!" Johnny stated as suddenly I felt how he rocked a little, I didn´t though much of it, before I felt something petting my quills.

"Huh..., but how...?!" I asked in confused as I saw his hands free from the cuffs.

"Don´t ever let a Gorilla take of his shoes, if you don´t want to have strange surprises, for better or for good..., it's basically like having to deal with four hands all of a sudden.

My father taught me how to pick locks with my feet as well, though I am not sure why I kept that Knowledge?!" Johnny replied as he picked me up and took me in an embrace.

"You are so beautiful, even when you cry!" He stated and I blushed as I wiped the tears away, luckily I didn´t wore any make-up that could be smeared away this way.

I admit, if it haven't been for Johnny, finding my freckles cute, I would still hide them behind a mask of make-up.

"Still as alluring I find it, to finally be able to touch you..., what are we going to do with this thing now?" Johnny stated as he pointed down his waist.

"Well..., actually I have no idea, I mean we could wait till it gets limp again!" I suggested.

"I guess that would be the best, i don´t want to make a mess.., but i have a bette idea, i just going to use your toilett for a second, got to go for little boys anyways!" Johnny stated and i looked at him in doubt.

"I will not do what you think, i still have so much decency in me as to not do something like this at someone´s house, let alone in their bathroom!" Johnny stated blushing.

"So you do admit that you do it occasinally, am i right?!" I asked him snickering.

"Well i would lie if i say i didn´t..., but who hasn´t, i mean i am a healthy man after all, if i have no Girlfriend i have to get down in other ways..., a-a-a-anyways can you let me go please..., and please let´s change the theme!" Johnny stated and i had to chuckle at his embarrassment as i let him go, he desperately tried to hide his arousal as he walked towards the toilet.

Of course was it easy to tease him, he always did so innocent but i bet he has looked at more dirty magazines in his life as Lance has looked at other girls, before he came together with me and believe me that had been a lot.

.

.

.

 _ **Johnny´s Pov:**_

The night passed in sensual harmony, the morning on the other hand, with the premonition of having to look into disappointed faces, was all the more heavy to stomach.

"Ash, are you ready, I have to take a shower too?!" I asked from behind the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah coming in a second!" Ash replied.

Even after all the things we did at night, she still was reluctant to show herself bare to me.

It was still a mystery of how any of us could remain so laidback about it, basically she saw me half naked as well yesterday, same as I saw her the same way, however, once she opened the door, I wasn´t disappointed at all.

Even if she wore a bath towel, it left room for plenty fantasies to come true, I longed to see underneath but I restrained myself, the time would come someday,when Ash was comfortable with the idea, that I was sure off.

"Johnny it makes me kind of hot if you stare at me like this!" Ash stated blushing, as she walked past me to the bedroom.

"Well you are plenty of arousing to me, so forgive me for staring..., not to mention you smell especially nice today!" I stated as I smelled a faint scent of lavender.

"I see that and thanks a lot, I bought this shampoo yesterday, before we went to the` Heaven´s gate´!" She explained as she waited in the door to the bedroom, she looked at me with a sly smile and a bit of gentle mockery as she stroke the bath towel from her ankles on a little higher, just seconds above her knees to her butt before letting it falling again.

Not to mention that this made me plenty of horny for the morning, even hornier than to see Ash sleeping in my arms, only dressed in her undergarments, consisting out of boxer shorts and a tank top.

Not that it didn´t accentuated her feminine features, I still cannot believe that I was able to control myself yesterday night.

I imagined it to me, but I guess she just wasn´t the type for sexy lingerie..., although I have no true idea about that, who knows, the future is up to the dreamers.

One thing for sure, I got hard the moment Ash looked at me seductively and put on this tiny show of hers, making me blush, of course she only chuckled before entering the bedroom closing demonstratively the door.

I came to my senses as I found myself nearly following her, there was something different in her scent, it was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Before I would do something undoable, I turned around and made my way back to Ash´s bathroom, of course was everything in there Porcupine-sized, and I had to be quite careful, especially with my size, not to break something.

One thing which I instantly recognized as I entered the Bathroom, was that it smelled after her.

Just to imagine her under the running shower naked, washing herself, was so damn arousing.

My boxers made me feel a certain pull, demanding attention and I had to admit, it was the first time in years, that I saw the tent in my pants growing so tall.

"Dammit, only one way to get it limp again!" I mumbled as I walked inside the shower and let ice cold water run over me.

The coldness managed to diminish the heat I felt inside my loins and my head.

"How does she even imagine me to remain sane, when all she does is pushing every single button she can?!" I wondered as I remembered last night, if I wasn´t cuffed I might would have done many things which would have been too early.

" _Was it some kind of hardcore test, of looking how faithful I could be to my own words, this really was nearly tormenting me with lust, getting me in high gear and then leaving me to deal with it..., is that the game you play Ash_?!" I thought as the water ran down my spine.

"What a bitter sweet torture!" I chuckled, as I took the soap and until I was done washing myself, I didn´t recognized that I even took the same shampoo as her.

" _Well we wanted to tell the others anyways_!" I mumbled not thinking much of it.

"Johnny get ready, we got to go!" I heard her shouting behind the door.

"Coming!" I stated as I cut off the water and made my way outside the shower, I quickly dried myself up, although, due to the size, I needed two of her bath-towels to get it done.

For me they were not more than simple towels, with which I usually dried my face after waking up.

As I looked around I quickly recognized that I forgot something quite necessary.

" _Dammit, my clothes are still in the bedroom_!" I thought.

"Ash, can you please get my clothes, I think I forgot them in the bedroom!" I asked as I opened the door.

"Of course.., mmmmhmmm, I do appreciate the view, thank you very much honey!" Ash replied standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting for me.

She scanned me off and I had to chuckle as she blushed.

"Got to get this clothes, so you can dress, or else I might jump you!" She stated licking her lips seductively, before she walked away.

Shortly after she came back with my clothes, I was fully dried, dressed and combed.

"Well then Honey, shall we?!" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah let´s go!" She replied as we walked towards the car.

.

.

.

 _ **Ash's Pov**_ :

It didn´t lasted long before we arrived at the Moon-theater and it seemed as if everybody was there already.

"Hey guys!" I stated and everybody looked at us, well more with unsure and serious mines, rather than `happy to see you´-faces.

"What´s wrong with you guys?!" I asked as no one spoke a word.

"Ash Johnny, would you please come to me and explain this here?!" Buster asked from within the circle, looking at us with a serious mine, as he held a note in his hand, of course we went to him quite confused.

But as soon as we read the note we knew what had happened.

"Wow, these guys sure are fast, I mean it has decided barely a few hours ago!" I stated after I read the note, before having it snatched from Buster again.

"What exactly does this mean: `Crew of the Moon-Theater, since you have challenged us, we will make sure to crush you in 4 weeks, so make sure you are prepared, there is no backing out now, hahahaha, hahahahaa´..., what´s that supposed to mean.

Who has challenged here who?!" Buster asked and everybody nodded, it was quite sure that they have already discussed with each other and came to the conclusion, that we two might be the last to know what was going on.

Of course I didn´t though I would have to tell it to them like this, I thought I could slip it into the conversation as soon as we tell everybody that we are together.

"First..., I think you´ve already noticed, there has been something going on between me and Johnny and since yesterday it´s official, he and I..., we started a Relationship of the more Romantic kind..., yuhay?!" I explained and everybody was surprised...

Or so I would like to say, but apparently it came not as surprising to them, as I thought..., well at least the newbies clapped, the others simply nodded confirming their own thoughts and assumption..., I thought to hear Gunther saying something, but I was not quite sure.

"And well on the same evening..., we kinda..., blew a Challenge at Lance and his Friends..., to see who´s group is best as performers..., it's going to be for the MTV Music Awards in the Newcomer Selection!" I stated with a nervous chuckle.

 _ **Buster´s Pov:**_

"You did what!?" I asked, nearly shouting, as Ash and Johnny told me about what happened yesterday evening.

"Not enough that `she´ had to nag and complain and curse the whole world throughout the whole night, disabling me to finally go home until 3 o´clock..., now I also have that mess to take care off!" I stated in sheer frustration.

To be honest I was tired, it was as if I had barely slept since last night, meeting up with `her´ always tired me out incredibly.

I cannot take much stress in the morning, and now the most stressful thing in the whole wide world, came in like a wrecking ball!

"I´m terribly sorry Buster, I know I shouldn´t have let it go that far, but back then I had no choice than to blurt it out!

I rather go down with my head up high, than running from such a challenge like a coward, especially if it was forced on us like this, afterbeing mocked upon our passions and if the reputation of every single one of us is at stake.

I cannot forgive these words and even if I lose my face, I will at least fight until the end with all my heart and my Head up high!" Ash stated and I understood where she was coming from..., but this Event was broadcasted in the whole world, if we embarrass ourselves we will truly be the laughing joke for the entire world.

Of course Ash and Johnny explained to us what was said, and obviously I hated to be called an Idiot..., who wouldn´t?

But even more I hated the thought of my family being offended by that guy.

However..., how are we supposed to win, if there are thousands of talented artist bringing in their stuff.

" _If Lance´s crew wins even one Award more than we, we can kiss our reputation goodbye..., we got to bomb them away with a devastating Performance, it must hit them right into their soul_!" I mumbled.

"But how are we going to do that Buster, I mean most of us are solo-artists, even if we somehow come to a compromise on what to do, doesn´t that mean that we all can do the same.

I mean a lot of mine and Gunther Choreographies is basically playing around to the rhythm and letting it look like a Performance!

And no one in here can match Meena´s wonderful voice, not to mention Ash´s guitar-play, or Johnny and Nathan´s voices, Or Manuel and Maurice´s talents, how are we supposed to mix this all together?!" Rosita asked.

"We are going to come up with a plan later, but before..., Ash, you said you got a video from the shopkeeper´s security cameras, to prove your claims, can you show it to us..., I want to know how exactly they offended us?!" I asked.

I wanted to know what exactly has been spoken back then, maybe to spoil my hate a little and turn it into creative force.

Ash took out the CD and laid it inside of the TV screen in my office, everybody was here and everybody would see what has happened back then.

That Ash and Johnny had confirmed their relationship, was only halfway received by all of us, the whole ordeal we got this morning after I arrived here and found the note, was too big to be ignored over something like this.

Still it seemed that everyone´s thoughts about both of them had been confirmed and of course Gunther was the first to react, saying `I knew it´, while smiling smugly at Rosita, who just sighed and shook her head.

`Fine you got it from the start, I admit it´ she only replied before Ash and Johnny continued on telling us what else happened yesterday.

But what I saw could never be satisfied by such a simple explanation, you really had to be there to feel the entire emotions back then, even seeing it here on the TV screen, drove teas in my eyes.

For Ash, who got not only her heart but also her reputation and that of her friends tainted by this a**hole..., and Johnny who had to hear it all and could say nothing, but threatening him to apologize, taking all that BS, until he exploded and attacked that scumbag.

After seeing and hearing all what was spoken, I didn´t know what to say for quite some time, I was shocked, confused and outright furious about the just seen and it was most likely that I wasn´t the only one there.

.

.

.

"So basically the gist of what happened, has been this Challenge, which has been brought over us by your Ex trying to defile our talent with his words and you Challenging them, am I Right!" I asked Ash and the same nodded.

"I know I shouldn´t have decided that all on my own..., but I could not take this all and do nothing..., I wanted to rip his confidence in pieces somehow and as his girl continued to mock us..., I just kinda exploded and blew out this claim and the Challenge.

But he really did push my buttons I swear, I knew he was an a**hole ever since he cheated on me..., but apparently I underestimated that big time!" Ash stated with much venom on her tongue.

"Manners Ash..., even if you are right!" I reprimanded her, although I wouldn´t even had to do it, after all she was more than right.

"Sorry?!" She replied reluctant.

"So from what I see that guy got what he deserved, even though I am against violence!" Rosita stated with an angry glance at the TV-screen.

"Well it is definitely not enough if you ask me, I mean, do I really look like Jelly?!" Gunther asked as he looked at himself.

"You are fine just the way you are Gunther!" We all stated in unison, not even going to that crap.

Gunther was our powerhouse in passion and performing and we liked him just like he is, he does not have to change just because of what such scum is saying about him, as he knows, Haters gonna hate.

"Am I really that fat..., I mean I did gain a little weight lately..., but overall I am quite average I would say?!" Meena stated with an enraged mine as well, something you don´t see often, she was usually quite soft-spoken.

"You an elephant, that you are heavier than us pigs, Porcupines and koala´s is only natural, but I would not say that you are fat Meena, not at all.

I mean if anyone has gained weight than it would be me with all the eucalyptus-tea I drank last night, thanks to Jud...,

Well it doesn´t matter, the fact is, that every one of you is fabulous as he or she is, and I don´t want you to listen to anyone who tells you otherwise!" I stated and they all nodded.

"Basically it´s just the jealousy speaking out of that guy, I mean even his girlfriend does not believe his claim and tries to stop him, although it is as well as if she did nothing, just standing on the side watching it!" Manuel stated.

"Indeed you are right, such a pathetic attempt can only lead to nothing at all, and then in the end she got the nerve to try and continue his fight!" Maurice stated.

"Well I can kinda understand why you were provoked to Challenge her, after all they said!" Nathan explained himself.

"Well maybe there was also a little bit of selfishness inside, I mean I did wanted to show them, what we were truly made of, they shall eat dirt and choke on their words, that´s what I thought back then!" Ash explained.

"Well all in all we have now two major challenges in front of us, firstly there is the MTV Challenge by that Lance-Guy, second is the After-Holiday-Show we want to pull off, if we suck at MTV, it will also have a major influence on our popularity for after our last show!" I explained and Ash and Johnny paled.

"I´m so sorry..., I didn´t even though about that, as I accepted!" Ash stated near the tears and as fast as I could I rushed to her side.

"Don´t cry Ash, It. Is. Not. Your. Fault, and seriously what can go wrong, you guys are amazing and there is no one who can deny that and I will make sure the whole world will get to know, that Buster Moon hosts the greatest Talents of the last 10 years, we don´t need fancy studios to bring out some albums with voices who don´t even sound like ourselves anymore... and we don´t need expensive video clips made from famous studios and with expensive background dancers.

We don´t need all that commercial circus to have fun and bring down a nice performance raising our popularity with the peoples true emotions which we can see and feel.

We don´t need all this crap because we do it all ourselves, with our very own voices, our very own feet and body, our very own passion, and one thing is for sure, if it all comes down to one point, to reach victory against all those who mocked us, who laughed about us and called us names, who offended and spread false rumors about us, then I will gladly throw myself in the ring as well!" I stated with iron determination.

"Gunther, I need dancing training right now, we going to show those little punks who´s boss!" I continued with an evil smile.

"Buster if you act like this you really creep me out!" Rosita stated unsure.

"Good..., that means that you know how serious i´m about it!" I stated as Gunther and I went towards their Rehearsal room.

"Everybody back to business, we double the training, not only for the next show but also to keep ourselves fit for the Challenge.

I will not give them the satisfaction of mocking us any further, I will push those words back down their throats!" I stated before closing the door shut.

 _ **Ash´s Pov:**_

"Guess he has licked some blood!" I stated.

"Looks like it..., but how does he thinks we can make it, I mean, Rosita is right, even as amazing as each one of us is, just as different our talents are!" Johnny explained and the other all nodded.

"Hmm, maybe there is a way!" Maurice stated as he took out his laptop.

"Ash can you play again the part of when you blurted out the Challenge!" He stated and although I didn´t know what he got from it I pressed replay, switching up to the time and pressing play, getting a reminder of my own stupidity and the feeling of helplessness as I heard the conversation once again.

" _You will pay for that, so much is clear!_ " We heard Becky´s voice.

" _Bring it on whenever and wherever you want B***h, I will make sure you won´t dream of it again!_ " My voice replied.

" _I can´t believe how he could ever choose someone like you, a w***e without an ounce of talent!_ " Becky spat her venom.

"And I cannot believe I ever chose him!" I stated, shaking my head in denial.

"Geez whenever I remember that, I just want to hunt them down and punch them in the face for these words, you have more talent than them both together!" Johnny stated enraged and I patted his arm gently.

" _So you are saying I have no talent, you and your scum-friends would be so much better than my family of the Theater, huh..., well how about we prove this then, once and for all, fair and square!_ " My voice stated and I facepalmed.

"I was so stupid, seriously, if only I would have shut my mouth and..., you know, just left the store with Johnny and wait until they were gone..., geez in hindsight I am truly the one who someday will bring this theater to its end!" I stated.

"Don´t think that way, that´s absolutely ridiculous and impossible to ever happen, Buster would never let it come that far!" Johnny stated and I don´t know if I should be happy or offended by that claim.

" _What do you mean, a Battle of the bands?!_ " Seriously, who´s going to suggest a Battle of the Bands anymore, that´s so old school.

" _How banal, I accepted nothing less of someone with a tiny brain like you, no what I am talking about are the MTV Music Awards, Newcomer Edition._

 _Each of us is going to participate there and the one who gets nominated the most or even at all, will win, then we know who has it in them and who not, we will crush you mercilessly!"_

"Johnny, why the hell didn´t you stopped me back then?!" I asked him and I must say, deep down I felt bad for lashing out at him now, but seeing it from this point of view, Johnny didn´t really did anything to stop me.

"I don´t know..., perhaps deep down I wanted this challenge as well, to prove that I am not just a simple monkey on a piano!" Johnny replied honestly.

"Johnny!?" I stated in awe and instantly I felt even worse for trying to lash out on him.

" _Alright Challenge accepted, we going to swipe the floor with you_!" Becky´s voice stated, before the tape was paused.

"Alright I got everything, so basically none of you have précised how this Challenge shall run off..., and none of you have precisely said that each one of us shall work as one group, but only that each of us will participate in the challenge am I right!?" Maurice asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so, why do you ask?!" I asked not sure what to think of that, until I got the gist of what he meant.

"But of course, Maurice Bro, you are a genius!

Basically said, we could make collective wins!" Manuel stated.

"Wait what do you mean with that?!" Johnny asked.

"Well it´s so, ultimately Ash has challenged that Girl and her Boyfriend with the words: ` _Each of us is going to participate there and the one who gets nominated the most or even at all, will win´_

So basically said, they have only said that we all would participate, but they did not precisely declared that each one of us has to be part of one single group, which means in short that we can act individually.

If two of us would win an award, and our song or video or whatever would have the tag `featuring Moon-theater´ on it, the entire Moon Theater will have two awards as well for the Challenge, even if the awards went to individual main-artists.

That Woman most likely thinks that we would attack that Challenge as one single Group, winning awards under one single Name.

This way she will be outnumbered in no time, we just have to make sure to create enough good songs and videos with that title, to gain clicks and so to have a true chance to go viral on the internet and recognized by MTV.

And the best way to do that is here!" Maurice explained as he turned his laptop and showed us a site.

"GoTube?!" Rosita and Nathan asked confused and I had to remind myself that they were older than us and might not truly know what for things existed in the internet.

I knew that from Dad, back when I was still living with my parents, who never really had any interest in music anyways, even though GoTube is around since about 12 years.

"Yep, it´s a video-sharing side, basically you create a video which you want to share with the world, this can be about almost anything, unfortunately do many people use it for their own selfish benefits sometimes even for propaganda, even after 12 years, something amazing can degrade to something you can just shake your head over.

Anyways, GoTube is not only for home-videos and so on, even famous stars have their very one Tube-channels, where they bring their own songs into Music-video-format and share them with the world.

Rosita, is there a Star you like much?!" Manuel asked.

"Well I like Cathy Purry, Chevy Wonder, Franky Sinistra, Thirty one Mice...!" Rosita stated wanting to go on and on.

"Alright, alright, let´s see, Cathy Purry!" Maurice stated as he inserted the name on GoTube and instantly a list of all the videos in which that Woman starred inside, appeared.

"This is incredible!" Both Nathan and Rosita stated with glimmering eyes.

"Still I think we should at the very least do 2 things together as a group, just in case they want to get us with that idea.

As Buster said, the performances must be the best we can do, don´t go on it halfheartedly, but give it your best shot, teach those fools a lesson.

Each one of us is going to appear in a lot of Videos, all but us and Nathan!" Manuel stated.

"Why so!?" Nathan asked irritated.

"As much a si have heard has Buster ideas for a pompous show after the holidays, in which we get introduced as members and we don´t want these people to get a spoiler on us already yet, am I right?!" Manuel answered the question.

"I see that´s indeed a good reason!" Nathan replied.

"So what will you do then?!" Meena asked still a bit confused.

"We will be the guys behind the scene making sure everything works, the cameras and the mics as well as the lights!" Maurice replied.

"But before we are going to begin that, we have to do something very important, Johnny can you get Buster and Gunther!" Maurice stated.

"Oh okay!" Johnny replied as he stood up and walked over to the rehearsal room in which Buster and Gunther trained, I have to admit, Buster was quite a dancer; he is always so serious, so it was hard to see under that shell.

"What are you doing Johnny, I've got to train!" Buster stated following Johnny reluctantly.

"Just sit down Buster, Maurice and Manuel have some good ideas about the Challenge!" I stated.

"Well before anyone of us is able to do anything, we first have to ask all of you something..., do you know each other?!" Maurice asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we work since 2 months together?!" I replied.

"No I mean, how well do you know one and another, for example, who knows anything personally about Ash?!" Maurice stated and only 2 hands literally flew upwards.

"Buster and Johnny..., see no one else knows anything privately about Ash, we know she got a great voice and crazy guitar skills and has the heart on the right spot, but that´s basically all what everybody in here knows!" Manuel stated and I had to nod.

"Rosita, we know you have 25 children, sweet little rascals as much a si have heard..., we know you have a husband called Norman and live in this town, you love to sing and you definitely have dancing blood, but otherwise we know close to nothing about you or your background.

You understand, we know trivial things but nothing major, we want to be a team, or even better a family, so before we haven´t gotten any insight in our Background-stories, we also cannot work together as one true team, a true family.

Sure we don´t want to know ever single detail of your life, but a little you must tell us, it also strenghens the trust between us all.

There is a saying, _the best relationships are formed naked and bare_ , although, we will leave the naked and bare part out and change it to open and honest!" Maurice stated.

Therefore I say, that it´s high time for a few Confessions to be made and I will gladly begin, if no one volunteers!" Maurice explained.

"Is that really necessary?!" I asked unsure if it was good to tell them so much about me, Johnny was a special case., after all he was my boyfriend..., and Buster, well he only knows my real Name.

"Of course you don´t have to do it, but it would help to later decide, what to do for your promotional performance!" Manuel explained.

"Promotional Performance?!" We all asked.

"Indeed, with this Challenge we also make some publicity for the Moon theater, so also for it´s crew, your fans and the Audience shall get to know you, if even just a little.

If you want to get famous throughout the entire world, then you got to do it the right way!" Maurice continued and i could see his point even if i was reluctant about this idea.

"Alright then guys..., what do we have to do!?" Buster asked, smiling quite conspiratorially.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: and another Chapter is done, hope you still like the story and read it, if you do so, tell me in a Review, until then stay healthy and interested, for the next Chapter, which is called, Confessions.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	12. These Confessions of mine

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 12: These confessions of mine!**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

We sat together in a circle in one of the unused Rehearsal rooms..., so far things were okay, but what really nagged at my soul was the fact, that right now we were supposed to tell each some parts out of our lives, from that point on it had kind of an Anonymous-Alcoholics-Feeling to it.

Even though Maurice suggested that he would begin, I insisted to be the first, I just wanted to get over with it, sure Johnny and I, we talked a little about telling the others about my past, but I did not thought that I would have to do it like this, so right in front of them all and right in the spotlight, and all of them eagerly awaiting that I begin to speak.

"Ahem..., well hello everybody.., It´s me Ash..., as you know am I the rocker of the Moon-Theater and well, I..., I don´t know..., I can't..., I don´t really want to relive it all again..., and...!" I stated as I began but quickly found it nearly impossible to confess it all, I was just too anxious about what they would feel and think afterwards.

"Before you give up on it, let me remind you that we do this here to get to know each other better, without any prejudice.

So whatever it is, no one will blame you for it, it´s all in the past and what counts is the here and now..., and yet the personal past is important for the right persons to know, for a better understanding under each other!" Maurice explained.

"We are just telling this to you, but if you insist to stop then we will not force you to continue, just tell us as much as you can and as you are comfortable to reveal.

What is revealed in this room stays in this room!" Manuel continued his brother's thoughts.

" _Alright..., you got this Ash..., you can do it..., Well then_!" I though as I retook my breath and after a while I began from anew.

"Hello everybody, my name is Ashley `Ash´ Simons, I´m 20 years old since February, I was born in Phoenix, Arizona, as daughter of Maxwell Simons and Roxanna Simons!" I stated and I nearly choked on remembering everything, how I lived, how I ran away from that life and how I tried to be myself, but was punched down over and over again until someone reached for my hand.

"Wait as second..., you mean, the Maxwell Simons..., as in Judge Simons?!" Buster asked and it was clear that he must know who I am talking about.

"The one whose dear daughter is missing since 4 years?!" He continued, but stated a fact which made me angry as hell.

"Missed, oh please, these Tyrants have closed my Bank account and casted me away as soon as I wanted to live my own life!" I spat in fury and everybody was shocked.

"But, Ash...!?" Rosita stated unbelievingly.

"Back then they wanted to marry me off to some Rich family, without telling me anything and without listening to my wishes, it was pure luck that I managed to find out before it was too late.

The Worst is, that it has been to a guy I never met in my live, as if I wanted that, becoming an ornament, having to keep a façade up like all of them, no..., I told them that I would not take that crap.

They grounded me and tried to force me, even going as far as to letting me being observed.

I was constantly under the control by secret services, which my father hired.

I didn´t even was able to find any friends, after losing the few I had, because they were instantly scared away by those `Men in Black´.

As I met Lance they told me not to get involved with him and even tried to pay the Teacher, so he would make sure that we didn´t get in contact, as that didn´t worked, they even wanted to move me to an All-Girls-school for the elite...

I asked them if they went insane, getting slapped by my father, but I told them that I would no longer take any BS..., I would lose all of my friends, the few which I still had in this school, who despite all still stood at my side.

A boarding school was never an option for me, I didn´t wanted to have to deal with snobs and prissy princesses on a regular base, just to satisfy my parents.

But it was not enough, Father even wanted to fake evidences, to get Lance in jail as he and I came together.

So one night I just got up and ran away with Lance, being helped by my friends.

We ran all the way towards Calatonia, to more my money did not lasted if we wanted to still eat and sleep somewhere, I wanted to get some more at an ATM here in the town but quickly had to see, that Dad had already closed my Bank account.

Perhaps he had feared that something like this might happen and has made some arrangements with the Bank, to close my Account on a simple Call.

All in all, even though was finally free to go my Way, was I unable to even take the first few steps into this new Freedom, without stumbling on the path.

For the coming months I took every halftime Job I could, while Lance gave me Guitar-lessons and wrote on some new songs.

Whenever we managed to land a gig we played in bars or in clubs, but it never lasted for more than one time, and everywhere we got the same excuse, that we weren´t real musicians, I thought it was my fault, that's why I tried my best to become better, eventually passing Lances skills over, something he must have recognized as well.

With the time he got more and more moody, and in hindsight he just lost interest in me and tried to find a way out, but couldn't, after all I was the one bringing in the money.

He on the other hand was of the strong conviction, that working would disturb his creativity and mess up the songs he created.

But to be honest I think that at work you just get the inspiration you need, to write songs or Stories or whatever..., real text from the real life so to say.

In hindsight this guy was just too lazy to work at all.

We lived together for the last 4 years, somehow making it through them, well until I landed the Job here, met all of you and then got cheated on by Lance, finally managed to write my own song, fell in depression and made it back out thanks to Johnny and now I am sitting here telling you my lives sad story!" I told as my entire fury ran out and I slumped back on my seat.

"Wow.., well that is a lot to take!" Maurice stated while Manuel silently nodded.

"You poor thing!" Rosita stated as she took me in her gentle arms and petted my quills and I got to admit, even if it was not truly necessary, was it the first time I really felt loved, at least in a very long time.

It was not that kind of love Johnny showed me, but something like motherly love.

"Rosita!" I stated as I dived in her embrace, I liked her, she was that what I always wished my mother to be.

A kind, careful, dedicated and devoted woman, trustworthy, honest and loyal to her passion, her job, as well as her family.

My mother barely talks to my father and father let´s it out on me, only when we were out in public we upheld the façade of a functioning family.

On the other hand, for me mom only felt disdain, ever since I gave up to play the violin, after a massive fight with her.

She wanted me to train for a competition and I just wanted to have fun with friends for once.

In the end I ditched the Competition and went out with my friends, only to be grounded for an entire month later on, making me pushing my violin in the farthest corner of my wardrobe.

I honestly have no idea why I even took it with me back then as I left my home, maybe it was out of sentimentality, to remember those few years before my family turned into a living hell.

" _Maybe I should offer it to Buster, I bet he has far more usage for it than me_?" I thought as I looked at him from within Rosita´s embrace.

"I see well that sure is a heavy backstory, well then going on, what are the things, which you dislike?!" Maurice asked me.

"Well I do dislike a lot of things to be honest, for example my Parents, Lance, Cheaters, Haters, Fakers, people who think they can make fun of me, I hate rich prissy bastards who think they are so high and mighty, I hate to be forced to something..., seriously I can go on and on if you want?!" I stated.

"I guess that's enough, then tell us what you like and what your dreams for the future are?!" Manuel stated sweat-dropping.

"Sure well I like all of you, I like Playing guitar, Singing, I like Pizza and the thought of being loved and desired, I like the feeling when I go upon stage, play with all my heart and get rewarded with a massive applause.

My dreams are to become a famous Rockstar and a Bride!" I explained.

"Wait a second what do you mean with..., a bride?!" Maurice asked and everybody was equally shocked and confused.

"A Marriage is the ultimate form of Interpersonal relationship, I want to bind my man on me this way on that he never cheats on me, or dares to even think about it!" I stated with a firm voice and Johnny blushed deep red.

"I know it is a lot to take but that's the way I have chosen, too often my trust was betrayed, as if I can take love easy anymore.

I don´t know what it is, which makes people stray away from me throughout my life, but I am determined to find my place in life, alongside a man I can love and trust.

I will become older, marry, have children and live happily ever after, even if I have to force it.

That's what I wish for, I want something just like this, I don´t need no man with big muscles or extraordinary brain, as long as he truly loves me and does not soon get weary of me, as long as he takes me the way I am, the best as well as my worst sides.

As long as he does that, I am willing to give him my love!" I stated and it was my most earnest speech I ever made.

"Well that was all I will tell, so who´s next?!" I asked but it was utterly silent all of a sudden, at least for only a few moments.

"If you´re all okay with it, I will go Next!" Johnny explained and we all nodded, I guess no one really wanted to be the next after all I told them, since it were some quite personal thoughts I told them, I was sure that Johnny just said it out of consideration to make this round go on.

"Well, hello folks, my name is Johnny Baxter, I´m 25 Years old since January, I was born here in Calatonia, my Father Marcus Baxter momentarily is locked behind bars for Bank Robbery and various other crimes.

Time and time again he tried to pull me into his robber-gang but I somehow was able to resist long enough, to find my own passion for this theater and the music.

My mother, Maya Cruz, left my father, ever since he began to steal and for various other reasons, momentarily she lives together with my older Sister Cherry and her new Husband, Taron Cruz, apparently a Musician.

I guess this is most likely the reason why my father was so against me becoming a singer, ever since I can remember he disliked music but still kept the Vinyl Plates he and mother always listened to, when they were still together, I guess he still misses her.

Anyways on with the story, I´ve got a past which is plastered by Criminal Gangs, an abusive and Criminal Ex-Girlfriend, which I was forced to marry someday, before I managed to bring her behind bars for all the crimes she did, after she tried to pull Cherry into her crimes.

That´s now 9 years ago.

Although it existed many attempts from my side, to break out of that home and get away somewhere else, where I can live my passion and where I can be the one I wanted to be, was I never able to do so.

Well until I took a chance and got into the Crew of the moon-Theater.

As my Father was caught during a robbery, where I failed to be on time to drive the get-away-Car, much to my own luck I must say, I thought that I also lost the last bit of family which I still had.

I told my Father that I didn´t wanted to be in his gang but become a Singer and performer instead, of course he was at first furious, but after he saw me on TV, he even broke out of prison to come see me and apologize, telling me how proud he was that I made something with the talent I was blessed with.

Back then as I was down about him hating me, I thought I was alone, however I quickly had to see that I wasn´t..., in return for my own passion and my will to hold on, no matter what, I managed to gain a whole new Family, you guys.

I am really glad that we even managed to enlarge it by 3 new Member, I hope we can be best of friends and team mates guys!" Johnny told us as he addressed Nathan, Manuel and Maurice.

It was incredible of how much he told us and it must have been hard for him to tell that much, maybe even harder than it was for me to tell them about my past, compared to mine Johnny´s was way harder.

But one thing we had in common, we both ended up different as our Parent´s thought.

" _Guess we both are kinda misfits, but as they say, Birds of a feather flock together_!" I thought with a smile, as I nuzzled in his arm, which he had around me.

"But the best which happened yet to me, is that in here I also met the girl my heart beats for, my Ash!" Johnny stated as he kissed me on the cheek, right in front of everyone, of course they all hollered and whistled, making me blushing.

"Geez stop it guys.., seriously Johnny, you got to warn me, when you do such things!" I stated and he just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sweetheart, I couldn´t hold myself back!" Johnny stated as I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Well well, that´s certainly something, but let´s go on, What do you like, dislike and what are you plans for the future?!" Maurice asked.

"Well I like to play piano, to sing, I love Ash and I love it to be together with all of you guys.

I don´t like bullies, wrongdoers and being force to do things which I am absolute against, I don´t like the feeling of helplessness whenever I imagine myself not being able to help my friend and family someday.

And I absolutely hate to see those suffering, which I care for, I hate to see them being offended or hurt!" Johnny explained and I knew something like this might come.

"My wish for the future is to live happily ever after with Ash and to become a great Musician, who can support his loved ones no matter what!" Johnny stated and of course I blushed deep red as he petted my quills.

"Well then, who´s next?!" Johnny asked as all eyes were on him.

"Oh me, me, I want to go next!" Gunther stated as he raised his hand.

"Sure, go on, whenever you want!" Maurice stated.

"Well I´m Gunther Strassberger, I´m 45 years old, originally I came from Germany, Still I am a Half-German, my Father was from Scandinavia and my mother from Germany.

We lived in Colonia for most of my life, until I came over here to America, at the age of 30, ever since 15 years I live here.

The reason why I came here was because I was constantly told that a Chubby Pig like me would never be able to open up an Aerobic-Dance-school, at least not in Germany.

I´ve got to say I had some major problems with my weight during my childhood and I was constantly mobbed about it, but after my Mother once took me with her towards a dancing-show of her former group.

She once had been a marvelous dancer, but due to an accident she had to give it up, but back then as I saw them dance, I was fascinated by it, I wanted to be like them, a Fact which made my mother happy.

Of course everyone in my class made fun of me, telling me that I could never become like them, if I would not at least take down 30 pounds.

During that time, to show them, I began to train like a madman to get these pounds down, even refusing to eat, but it went so far that I got like totally sick from it.

My doctor then said that an extreme-diet would only make things worse for my body, he then told me about aerobic, which not only could help me with my weight but also would train my muscles.

But I had a major problem, even with the new diet I tried, my body had changed so much, due to my former extreme diet, that I was eating like a harvester, in hindsight I still do that..., anyways..., as I said my Body changed extremely, it took twice the amount of food it needed, until it sometimes became even trice, of course had it an extreme Yoyo-effect, even though, through Aerobic, my pounds fell, they were doubled through eating, getting me no progress at all.

Of course it beated me down, especially the mobbing from my classmates, at one point I even wanted to give up.

But I couldn´t, my mom encouraged me to go on, she stated that if I really wanted to fulfill my dream, then I should not give up halfway.

I then tried to do more Aerobic and began to combine them with some dance moves I knew about, whenever I got time I trained, but my Classmates just didn´t understood my Ambitions.

The older I got, the more I was ostracized by them, they kept on telling me that my dream was futile.

After a few failed attempts to establish myself in Germany, even I was close to believe that claim, but then, one day..., I think it was in the Year 2001, I found a ray of hope.

I was surfing in the internet as I came across a Website something called ZUMBA..., I saw a video of a trainer dancing to music, at first I thought that it was just a normal dance, but then I found out that it was more than that, just similar to my Dance Aerobic moves I had created, these guys took it a step further, they created complete dance choreographies but with the main focus on burning away the calories with passion and fun, the rhythm they danced to weren´t just some simple beats, no it was real music with singing, true rhythm and real passion, it was easy to follow the choreographies and I had to admit, it truly pleased me.

I wanted to know more about it, but I got a major problem, this ZUMBA was nearly unknown in germany and as I asked my classmates they only answered with disbelieve of such a thing being possible.

I thought about it long and hard and even discussed it with my parents, they accepted my decision.

While absolving school, I helped out in the Store next door and saved all of my money together and one Year later, after finishing school I went to America and opened a ZUMBA-school up here in Calatonia.

Of course I first had to make myself known so I began to dance in the park making publicity, with rather modest success.

And even when people came, I really had to fear each month for being able to pay my bills and Taxes and to still have enough to live, sure my business ran but not as well as it should have.

But after all ZUMBA was barely out for a year back then.

Over the course of the years I went more and more desperate and I was shortly before giving up again and go back home.

That´s when I came across the Audition of the Moon-theater as my Roommate told me about it.

I was stuck in a crisis back then, because I had some debts to pay and I could only reduce them little by little.

So the money would have been the best way to get rid of them all at once..., however I also thought it might be a good advertising for my ZUMBA-school.

Well ultimately this has been the case, the Business is booming like never before, ever since the show and the Theater´s spectacular Comeback, I cannot save myself from requests for ZUMBA-lessons anymore.

In just 2 months I made more money than in the whole 15 years since I am here, I finally managed to fulfil my dream for which I had worked and suffered for around 25 years, but even more, I finally found another passion, back then as I came here, I never even saw myself becoming a professional performer on a stage even though it once had been my Wish.

And now look at me, I don´t ever want to stop moving my body anymore, my piggy power is constantly on its Maximum!" Gunther stated and I was buff.

I never thought that this happy-go-lucky-Man could ever had a hard time in his life, but in the end his hyperactive and bubbly and passionate appearance fooled us all along.

"There exist no person in this world, who has not a least one major problem!" I heard Buster saying and just then I recognized that I must have spoken my thoughts out loud.

"It only depends on how we see the problem ourselves!" Gunther stated nodding.

"The reason why I always kept my lucky and happy façade was because I did not thought of the problem to be entirely impossible to solve, sure I often thought about it being too much and that I better give up..., but ultimately I never did that, I kept holding on no matter what.

It surely was going to be hard I told myself and that I just needed a little of time for it and maybe an opportunity which gives me a real chance, and ultimately that has happened.

As my Folks back home heard about it, they didn´t believe me and called me a liar, well..., all but my Parents and Siblings, I was sad that even after all this time my Classmates made fun of me and thought me to be a loser..., but then again that only counted for Germany..., here in Catalonia on the other hand, people know that I got it in me.

And I know, that I can mark my name somewhere, anywhere, and if it´s just into the mind of a few people, at least I won't be forgotten completely!" Gunther explained.

It was the first time that I could relate to him.

I also wanted to make a name for myself, a true name, I wanted to become a woman who can achieve everything on her own, who is not bound by anything nor anyone anymore.

I didn´t wanted to become the woman of a man who did not even truly knew, or even loved me..., I never was meant to be a political ornament for someone high and mighty.

On the other hand, what I learned too late was that my chosen way out of that, was just as wrong.

Too lat I understood, that I didn´t wanted to be the woman of a man, who just saw me as an easy way to gain money, waiting for fame to arrive, someone for whom I was maid and ATM in one and who just had to fake love to uphold that status.

No I was done with that crap, from now on I would choose my love by myself and every time I would get crushed, I would rise back up to take the next step, I would no longer suffer and mourn a life and a love that I have lost.

"And what do you Like and Dislike and what´s your dream for the future?!" Maurice asked.

"Well you all now know what I like, about what I dislike..., well bullies, guys who give up too fast without trying anything possible and definitely gaining weight above 5 pounds..., my wish for the future is to make my ZUMBA- School known throughout the world someday, that was all I guess!" Gunther explained and we all nodded.

"Well then I will go next, if that´s okay with you?!" Meena explained.

"Sure, go on!" Manuel explained, but I saw something strange, it seemed like both Baboons took notes of what was spoken.

"Hey my name is Meena Kumara..., I, I´m currently 17 years old, and I live in East-Calatonia.

I love to sing and to dance but I am too shy to do it freely..., ever since I sang 2 months ago at the Moon-theaters open air Performance here on stage, I am able to sing in front of crowds, but I still got some starting problems.

In my Family everyone always told me to use my talent more, like joining in a Band, a choir or something like this, I tried it often but always my Stage fright and shyness got in my way..., until I came to the Audition.

Of course I bombed it there as well, but somehow I got accepted, even if I was just a stagehand at first, but..., Buster saw things in me which no one else but my family saw, he often encouraged me to sing but I always turned it down, unsure of myself.

I admit I was hurt as he lashed out at me back then, after he fell in depression after his Theater was destroyed, about how we were similar, having dreams and plans but that we were just not made for high-flying dreams, that in the end they always would only crash down on the ground along us.

..., But I have forgiven him instantly, I mean he just lost everything, of course I would have to expect him to be more than just bitter about it.

But ultimately he regained his drive and Passion and then he managed to give even me some courage, as he led me on stage and helped me on how to sing freely!" Meena explained and Buster wiped a few tears away.

"But ultimately it has been you who gave me back my drive, hearing you sing just made me falling in love with that dream again and I told myself that even if it would not work, I would at the very least make sure that everybody hears and sees you guys.

That they all would appreciate and acknowledge your talents, and that for I am very grateful Meena!" Buster stated and the same embraced him tightly.

"If I had a father, I wish he would be just like you!" Meena stated but suddenly it was silent.

"What do you mean with..., `If I had´?!" Buster asked confused and concerned.

"Meena..., don´t tell me?!" Rosita asked.

"It´s no big deal..., my father died due to an accident shortly after I was born, sure it is sad..., but I cannot remember anything from him, even if I see his picture, I was just too little, but sometimes I get the feeling that someone is watching me from somewhere far away, as if here is a presence in my surrounding, guarding over me.

That's why I was never that sorrowful, yet, I came to envy families with a father in it..., but I guess I learned to live with it!" Meena stated but even though she tried to make a neutral face, her ears flopped down.

"Meena..., well at least I know where you are coming from, I lost my mother at a very young age too and I had only my father afterwards, at least he was there for 31 more years.

..., I don´t know it if is a good idea...,I don´t even know if I am the best for that Job..., but if you want..., then you can gladly see me as a father..., or at least as a supporting person to you!" Buster said from within Meena´s embrace.

"I would love to..., Dad!" Meena replied happily and I got to admit..., a little I was jealous.

When I think back at how my father acted towards me..., and then how Buster always tried to encourage me to try something new and ultimately supported me..., I got to amdit, I would not mind to call im my father..., not that I would tell him that ever..., but still...

"I...!" I began but almost instantly stopped myself, wouldn´t it make me look as if I envied Meena?

"Oh Ash, if you want, you can call me that too!" Buster stated who heard me.

"D-don´t be stupid!" I almost shouted.

" _..., I, I, I, I didn´t meant it like this..., I just..., I, I..., well..., if you insist_!" I mumbled blushing deep red.

"Hahaha, guess I just got 2 new daughters and really beautiful and talented ones at that!

Well I guess it is my turn then.

As you all know is my Name Buster Moon and I am the guy who provides you all with a Job, tries to encourage you, I´m the one who plans your careers and who runs this place, where you can live out your passion.

I don´t know if you are aware of it, but I got this Theater from my Dad, Isaac Moon, he worked for 30 years long, saving the money so that one day I could become the Theater´s owner.

Of course was I not lazy during this whole time, I went to school, finished college together with Eddie and went to an university to study management.

During that time, I was working in the evening after school, in a small Shop for electric devices, to help my dad out, I did the House chores and managed the rest of our lives and at the very end of my travel I was able to obtain the Theater my heart beated for.

But unfortunately my father didn´t survived to see it becoming famous again, he died a year ago due to a sickness which has haunted him since a few years.

In all these years, I tried to show him just how much I loved him and making this theater famous again, is exactly what would have made him happy, he loved the theater and went here often with my mother in their youth.

The reason I wanted to become a Theater owner and get into Show-biz, was because of Nana Noodleman´s Performance, as she starred in Epiphany, an old Theater-play from 32 years ago, it was her last Show and I was lucky enough to see it.

Formerly I always wanted to become an astronaut, maybe that was an even sillier wish, but I was still young, so what was the harm.

In the end I at least could reach my dream and even if it didn´t went all that good for 2 years have I finally made the plunge 2 months ago and I can finally stand proud and walk with pride on the Cemetery to speak with my Parents!" Buster explained and I was sad, to see that this great Man was so totally alone, beside of the Friends he had..., it kinda made me able to connect to him more than before.

I always knew that his passion for this theater was as big as my passion for singing, the showbiz had us both deep in its grip and that made me happy.

I got to admit, that I loved to debate with Buster about what songs to play and to give Pro and contra until reaching a compromise.

It was hilarious whit what plans he often came..., the more I was saddened by the thought of him going to a cold lonely home at night, if he did not slept in his drawer, something even more sad.

It reminded me on myself all too much, I was quite sure that he had no wife, nor even a Girlfriend, but I would wish for him to someday find one and to live on in happiness.

"You poor man!" Rosita stated as she laid a hand on Buster´s.

"No need to feel sorry, sure it is sad... but they lived their life and made sure that I could grow up to a strong-willed man, without them I would not stand here right before you!" Buster replied as he patted Rosita´s hand.

"So you know how to continue I guess?!" Maurice asked.

"Of course, well whabout what I like, definitely this theater, I Like you guys a lot, I love to discover new talents and I like the glimmering in the eyes of the Audience when they see something amazing.

Oh and I also like to sometimes chillax with Eddie, just playing videogames together and talking.

As for what I dislike, I absolutely hate people who try to destroy my wish, people who don´t appreciate the Talents i have found!

Also I dislike unproductivity, debts, being a carwasher, having to deal with people I don't want to see, Bears, especially those with Batons..., and last but not least, those who mock us, try to take advantage of us and those who offend my family!" Buster stated.

"My wish is for many more years to be the Director of the Moon-theater and to see all of you grow to become world-famous!" He stated and we all clapped in awe and respect.

"Well then Rosita, do you want to go next?!" Buster asked and she nodded.

"Well hello..., I am Rosita M. Ford, I´m 45 years old, mother of 25 Piglets and married to my wonderful Husband Norman Ford.

Before I lived here in Calatonia, or even came to America, I lived for 25 years in Spain with my Parents and always wanted to become a professional Flamenco dancer..., however it was hard and wouldn´t really get me any money..., at least according to my Grandparents, so I someday just gave that dream up, but still danced and sang when- and wherever I could.

After I finished Higschool in Spain I worked for about 5 years in my Grandparents Trattoria, their restaurant, so I could someday visit a College, My grandparents wanted me to overtake their Trattoria but I got other plans, since I had to give up my Music-star-dreams, I wanted to become a business woman in America and make the big money.

I worked to get the money for that dream.

With 25 I then went to my Maternal Grandparents in Manhattan, East-Harlem and went there to College, where I also met Norman and befriended each other.

During a School trip back to Spain, I met with my parents and participated in a Spanish festival, where I fell in love with Norman.

By the time we ended College we were already engaged, after moving together, we went to the same University here in Calatonia to study, and later worked for some time in the Company of his father as junior assistants, before I got Pregnant 8 years ago.

Of course as a mother I quickly found out that none of my earlier dreams would ever be fulfilled anymore, at least not in near future..., or so I thought at least.

After I found out about the audition I felt that maybe now my time has come, the kids began to become a little more independent and Norman was constantly stressed out, so that he would not even get it, if I wasn´t home.

Of course he worked hard for us and I thought that if I could get that money I would be able to support my family, better than just by being a mother and a House-woman.

Well to take part was the best choice I could have ever made, thanks to that decision I met all of you!" Rosita told us and her story was really nice, who would have thought about her Spanish roots, sure her name kinda gave it away that she had Spanish blood inside, but still.

"Well it seems to me that this Spanish blood is boiling again!" Gunther stated and Rosita chuckled.

"I guess so, well about what I like, or course my family, which includes also you guys, this Theater and performing on stage and earning applause!" she replied.

"What i dislike is bassically the same as you guys told us, no major Change there..., about my wish, it is to someday stand with my Husband on stage and dance like back when we were young!" Rosita explained.

"Well, well, that's a nice dream you got there, hope it comes true for you, anyway, guess that only leaves you three, so who´s going to begin?!" Buster stated, addressing both the Baboon Twins and Nathan.

"Well let´s see..., How about I begin?!" Nathan explained.

"But be aware that it will become a long story!" He continued and we all nodded, eager to hear his story.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: hello and thanks for reading my newest Chapter, hope you keep your eyes pealed for the next Chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, The storyteller and his Books.**_


	13. The Loss of Love and Dreams!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 13: The loss of Love and Dreams!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

Some people might say that trust is being built through a long time relationship, for example best friends who know each other since childhood, which would be like Eddie and Me.

However I say that trust is being build through the wish to achieve the same goal through the same way and therefore cooperating together for the greater good, like me and my Crew.

But does something like this truly build up trust?

To be honest there is a slight difference between trusting someone and having full trust into them.

For example my Crew, Johnny, Ash, Rosita, Gunther and Meena and now also Nathan, Manuel and Maurice..., I can say without any exception, that I trusted them, as friends as well as Team-members, however was I not able to fully trust them.

In the end I knew only about 2/10 of what made them the persons they were.

So on one hand it was nice to get to know some more private things about the people I had begun to trust and I was sure that now I could trust them even more and likewise they could trust me some more.

On the other hand, I was also kinda curious about the Background story of our new additions, as I said, trust had to be build..., a little I knew from their introduction and the later talks and yet I wanted to get to know them a little better and I bet so also the rest of the Crew.

If we manage to trust each other on a mutual level, we truly can call us a family, rather than just a motley crew, even if such a good one.

I was happy they readily told us some really private things, usually far too private to tell a stranger, but ultimately each of their stories had something to do with one mutual dream, becoming strong and praised by others, through the music we all loved so much.

"Well then I will begin, but as I said it might become a longer story!" Nathan explained as he readied himself to tell us about his life.

"Sure go on, we´ve got time to listen to you!" I explained and we all nodded.

"Well then here we go..., I´m Nathan Hunter, I´m 49 years old and father of Two Kids.

I was born in Calatonia alongside my wife, Rosalia Patton, which I always knew as Rose.

We went to school together since elementary school and even made it up to the same High-school in West-Calatonia.

We were always together as best friends, we had close to no secrets before each other, all but one, that we both felt drawn to each other, more and more over the course of years.

We both had the same interest and both of us loved to sing, to that time I could also play some Instruments, like drums, acoustic-guitars and the Trumpet.

Rose on the other hand had an amazing voice which often drove me to tears of joy.

It was our mutual passion and we thought it would never leave us.

I loved Rose, I was certain of it, even more so by the time we ended Highschool, I wanted to tell her, but fate had other plans for us.

She went to another college than me, in another town, far away from here.

I had to stay because I had to take care of my sick mother, but Rose was forced by her parents to attend a College for rich people, where the education was much better.

They wanted that she could study Jura in a calmer surrounding and fulfill her own dream of becoming a Star-advocate.

Even though they had nothing against our friendship they said that only due to a friendship she should not hold back on the opportunities given to her.

Knowing that there was no way I would be able to allow myself to hold her back, I told her the same but promised her to always think about her, we were both 20 years old that time.

And yet, the moment she left and I saw her a last time..., it felt for me like my life just ended.

It had been some lonely 10 years without her, after my mother got even sicker than before I had to end College midway at the age of 25, which in clear text made me lacking the needed education to get a good Job.

I took every job I could manage to get but it lasted never long enough to get a good job for more than a year, still..., somehow we managed to get by for another 10 years, but the last of these years were not fruitful at all for us.

As I was near desperation, one of my old Teacher from Highschool told me that they searched a Replacement for their old Janitor, who soon would go in retirement.

I instantly took him up on the offer and after 2 months of a crash course, I had the job.

Ever since I worked in the Old High-school for about 10 years, before the same was closed as I was 45.

During these 10 years, Rose and I met again, she visited her old Highschool to visit up with our old teachers and tell them about her carrier and how grateful she was to them.

She has become the famous advocate she always wanted to be and I truly was glad for her.

I met her back then, but was too shy and also too embarrassed to greet her, I mean we once promised to get each a good and honorable job, but I didn´t made the plunge and ended up cleaning toilets and Classrooms and whatever.

I just didn´t had the guts to speak to her, but she found me anyways, our old teacher told her about my circumstance and why I was working here.

Of course Rose, compassionate as she was went to me and greeted me, she spoke as casual as before with me and praised me of having taken good care of my mother even with all the things going on.

It made me happy that she did not looked down on me.

We began to meet regularly on my free days and then it was time for the grand meet up of our former High-school-class.

It was the worst evening I can think of, but then again also the happiest.

Of course as we spoke about our career I was mocked for having fallen so low as to have to work as a Janitor, not to mention in our old school, the others called it the lifelong detention.

Of course most of them had made a career and were rich or important for the Society.

I on the other hand, I was but only a small piece of the society, someone easily forgotten and unimportant.

I was about to leave the party early, I had enough of being mocked for being myself, for living my life as it came to me.

I went away while everybody laughed at me..., all but one, Rose was the only who didn´t laughed at me but instead tried to stop the others, in the end she ran after me.

We had kind of an argument in the hallway, I told her that I was a loser, that I never managed to do anything right, that I was nothing compared to all of them, especially herself.

She took it all in, my whole rant about how miserable my life had been ever since she left.

She took it in and after I finished she just said, that this was who I am, and that she wouldn´t like me any other way, that I was a man dedicated to his family.

Someone, who did not left his mother behind, just to get a good education and becoming famous, that I was someone who cared a lot about family, about friends and other people, who was compassionate and friendly.

Who never did anything out of ulterior motives, that I was the man she had loved, which she still loves and always will love.

Back then..., to just hear these words, it was as if the fog which had surrounded me for so long, lifted up and showed me a path, on which end I could see her standing in a radiant light with open arms.

It was the most beautiful sight I ever saw, I could no longer hold my feelings in check, I just went up embraced her tightly and after a while I looked in her eyes, telling her that I had always been in love with her but was just too cowardly to admit it.

I kissed her and she kissed me back..., while the hallway was filled with the cheerful and mocking laughter of the other room, we stood there in the darkness, only illuminated by the moon, while around us the space turned to another, brighter world.

After this evening we began to date for about half a year, until I had the guts to ask her to marry me.

The Wedding-ceremony was one of the most beautiful I had ever seen, even my mother, who..., as if just for that day, managed to get better in health and was allowed to leave the house, though in a wheelchair, attended the Wedding, Rose´s Parents told me to take good care of their daughter and I promised it.

For the next few years I worked even harder, Rose and I, we stayed at my Mother's Home to care for her..., but even with all the care and love we gave her, she eventually died as I was 40 years old, .

On her deathbed she told me that I would not have to feel sad, but that she was sad that she would have held me back for so long, of course I told her that it was never the case for me, but she only chuckled, saying that now she would no longer stand in anybody's way.

That I now would have to live my life to the fullest, to care for my family and that I would have to live for her, give my everything for her, that now things should only go better and that she wished us the best of luck for the future.

Hours before Rose told me and her, that she was pregnant, Mom stated that she was sad to never get to know her Grandchild, but that she was proud of it being born by such parents like us.

At the very least she died with a smile on her face, as if she fell into a pleasant dream.

9 months later, Johanna and Richard saw the light of this world for the first time, twins and the cutest Babies I had ever seen in my life.

They are now both 8 years old and soon 9.

After I lost my Job at the School due to it being closed down, I was nearly a year without work, trying to find something, until I managed to get a job as Janitor in an Hotel, but as before didn´t it lasted long, only for 3 years, ever since a year I am once again without work, until I took the audition as a last resort, after Rose went with the kids to her Parents.

I admit in that one year, I got worse than worse, I began to try and drown my sorrow about my own incompetence in alcohol and more than once I yelled at Rose, desperation crushed my heart more and more and as she could no longer see me like this she made this ultimatum, get a job and your Life back in order or you will lose your family.

I love my Family, losing her might drive me to suicide, that's for sure, and I don´t want my Kids to think of their father as a loser, as a disappointment..., as a failure of our Society, I want to make sure that they can be as proud of me as I am of them.

That's why I took a step and even went into this foreign territories of professional performers, musicians and singers, trying to light up the fire which once burned in my heart from anew.

Maybe I hoped to make Rose seeing that I am still the same man, which she once loved, that I managed to get a grip on myself and stand back up again, brush off the dust and rust from my heart and soul.

And I will make sure she sees it, that I am still myself and that I am willing to fight for her!" Nathan told us and I had to admit, it was a long but also wonderful story, the story of a man who did not give up and made the best with what he had, all his live long.

And I would be damned if I would not help him reaching a happy end.

"Well, I think we then have a lot of work to do, to show your Rose that we are serious, that we make sure you can get her back and finally get the recognition you deserve..., by my Pride you will win more than you thought to get, Nathan Hunter!" I stated and he nodded with shiny eyes.

"And finally it´s up to us to tell you guys our story, the story of two brother rising from the ghetto to get rich or die trying!" Manuel and Maurice stated and they were eager to tell us their story.

"Well, then, please begin!" I stated as the others nodded and listened in anticipation.

"Well we are Manuel and Maurice Santiano and we are both 36 Years old, still Manuel is the oldest one by a few minutes, as you can see are we twins, a circumstance which always caused trouble, even our mother could not tell us apart during our youth, even today she sometimes doesn´t recognizes the few differences we have.

Of course was raising with a twin anything but easy.

We had the same clothes, the same tastes, in life and career-dreams, as well as in girls.

It often happened that the girls mistake us for one another, we told us that we would not fall in love with a girl, because it would be awkward if she accidently kisses the wrong one of us, for even when we grow up, we didn´t wanted to part away from each other!" Maurice told us, while Manuel nodded sadly and we could imagine it to us, how hard that decision must have been.

"We grew up in Detroit, in a classical gang-leaded hood.

We were lucky that we managed to survive up until we managed to get out of there.

Music was our escape and a passion which we had always lived, our father was a Music producer of the Mowdown Record Company, for some famous Rappers and of course we learned therefore from the bests.

Music was however not only our passion, but also our way to raise income for ourselves and our family.

We went to a College and after we managed to raise enough money by ourselves, as we sang songs from the old in clubs around town, we managed to get a stipendium towards the University of Arts in London, where we studied Sound engineering and Music in general, getting our diploma after 4 years, we played a whole new version of our school-hymn, during Graduation-party, which was even praised by our Principal.

Thanks to the diploma we easily found work, however the free-spirited music was not really everyone's taste.

For the majority of them, we were just too avant-garde, to handle.

But we did not let us being discouraged, we knew someday we would find our place where we could live the free spirit.

And that is this place here and one thing is for sure, we will make sure that the people will get to know just what we´re made of.

And we will make sure that no one will ever mock you again!" Manuel explained and Maurice nodded.

"Well, well, that was a nice encouraging and I can only agree with you guys, we will show them, all of them not only Lance and his crew, we will make sure that our Names will forever be branded in their minds, am I right guys?!" I asked and they all nodded.

"Absolutely!" The echoed in unison.

"Alright, then we go over to phase 2 of today!" Manuel stated and we looked in confusion.

"Wait..., what do you mean with Phase 2?!" I asked.

"Just as I meant it, the Introduction was Phase 1, it should help to get to know each other, Phase 2 on the other hands, are individual Interviews, telling us a bit about what singing, dancing and performing means for you, we will videotape it and build it in into the next Show, after the summer holidays.

The People out there have gotten to know you now a little over the course of 2 months, yet they don´t seem to be able to identify themselves with you guys, for them you are unreachable stars, like beings from another world, that´s often so with stars from which no one really knows much.

That's why someday in the far future, new stars always bring out their biography, but why waiting, wouldn't it be better if the people could directly connect themselves more to you.

I am sure that at least one or two of you had been interviewed, have had to give Signatures spontaneously at random places, ever since the Open air Show am I right?!" Maurice asked and some of us nodded, I still remember how I was interviewed shortly after the great Re-opening of the Moon Theater.

"People know that you had auditioned but not many of them know who you truly are, but we want to change that, housewives should be able to connect with you Rosita, Zumba-trainers shall acknowledge your effort Gunther.

Teenagers shall look up to you guys, Ash, Johnny, Meena..., the world has been waiting for you and now that it got you, you cannot just stay as a little footmark in the history books.

There shall be pages and books been written about you, therefore the Introduction, if you don´t know the one right next to you, how can you call yourself a team, less a family.

And with a few trivial Informations about you guys, the Story of your Success will just ignite even more, so what do you say?!" Manuel asked.

"Well...!" We stated in unison not sure what we would say to that.

On one hand he was right, we wanted to be known to the people, we didn´t wanted to vanish yet, we still had so much we wanted to do, which we wanted to show to the world.

"Look guys, we are not going to get out highly private informations out unless you allow it, just some trivial things like where you were born, how you raised and how you came to love music, singing and dancing, and then we going to the videotaped interview where we will ask you what it means for you to follow your passion, is that Okay?!" Maurice asked.

"Well I guess if it is only that, then we can accept it, what do you guys say?!" I asked getting nods from them.

"Alright then, we will meet you in our Rehearsal room, we have already prepared anything for it!" They stated.

"So you have already planned it?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed, we wanted to do it for the next show, but also as a little film project for our little Cousin, she asked us if we know famous people and if we would be able to get an interview with them!" The Baboons explained.

"I see, well why not, so who´s going to begin?!" I asked but no one was really eager.

"I see well then I guess I will take the lead then.

Let´s go guys!" I stated as I followed them.

As promised the Baboons had already sat up a Makeshift studio in their Rehearsal room.

A Camera on a stand, stood in front of a light which illuminated a chair.

"Alright Buster, please sit down, stay calm and just be yourself, if you answer the questions just look in the camera, okay?!" Maurice stated as Manuel began to start the recording.

"Shall I do something special or...?" I asked.

"No just be yourself and stay calm, no need to be nervous, well then, shall we begin?!" Maurice asked.

"Yeah, i´m ready when you are!" I replied.

"Alright then, Manuel, please start the recording!" Maurice stated and Manuel signaled him, with a thumb up, that he was ready.

"Alright Buster, tell us please what made you becoming so fascinated by the Theater?!" Maurice asked me.

"Definitely the Lights and the Stage..., when I was Little I attended a Show in the old Theater, together with my Father..., I was totally fascinated by the Lights which the stage showed, the Stage props and most of all the Actors..., perfect choreographies and amazing voices..., back then I knew, I wanted to become someone who could create something like this!" I answered truthful.

"What does it mean to you to see people performing?!" Maurice asked.

"I see them expressing themselves..., but I have to admit, back then as I was at the brink of ruin..., and when I tried to save the old Theater from being taken away from me and eventually destroyed for good, I almost forgot that fact.

I tried to pull a show together which was more forced than really free-spirited, only later, after it already had come down to the lowest point, I once again understood that everybody was individual.

I understood that none of them could fit into the category of a Perfect Performer..., not that they even needed to be, no they were Performers, who expressed themselves through their performances on stage.

And I understood, that I wouldn´t have it any other way!" I replied, again truthful.

Maurice signaled a heart to me with his hands and I ringed down the urge to chuckle at this.

"What do you think of your Crew?!"

"I think, as I said before, that each one of them is individual just as they are incredible..., they always give it their best and they make this Theater the best which has been in town for a long time, the tickets for the Theaters shows might be expensive, but it´s worth the money, to see the performances of such amazing People.

Some may say that they are not famous yet and that eventually they will be forgotten in a few years if they don´t build themselves a monument, a signature..., but one thing is for sure, I will not let them be forgotten and I promised them that I would carve their names into stone, so that they are never gone.

And Buster Moon holds his promise!" I stated with a firm glance.

"This is very remarkable, well then on to the next Question.

You host a theater of Musicians and Performers, but can you sing and Dance too?!" Maurice asked.

"I used to..., but I haven't truly done it in a long time and i´m not truly sure if I can still make a good performance, guess I just rusted too much!" I replied.

"Can you give it a try, please show us something?" Maurice asked and I had to chuckle.

"Alright, okay, if you insist!" I replied before I saw, in the corners of my eyes, the others standing in the door.

"Well, I got one song in my mind when I think about a specific person, she kinda..., once gave me the feeling that I could make the entire world mine and the lay it to her feet..., well that was before she had to move to another state, ever since I haven´t seen her!" I stated and I heard how Eddie, who must have come during my Interview, gasped.

"Buster do you mean..., her..., don´t tell me you still hope that she returns, I mean it has been almost 23 years...?!" Eddie asked disbelieving.

"Well, I never got to tell her my feelings...,but..., we promised to one day meet again..., and I mean, the hope dies last, isn´t that the case.

I mean back then as the theater collapsed I thought all hope was gone, but look at it, it´s better than ever, I learned not to doubt fate, it might last a long time but eventually I will meet her again.

For the moment we are still in touch with each other, sure it is lonely to not see, touch and feel her presence..., but it´s not like i have no clue about her in any ways, after all we send letters every 6 months, to keep a track of each others life, i even got a photo of her a year ago..., so you see, even if we are appart i can still feel her love!" I stated and he nodded slowly.

"Well if you say so!" Eddie stated and I nodded.

"Thanks for your concern Eddie, but i´m fine!" I replied as I looked at them.

 _ **Rosita´s Pov**_ :

Hearing Buster talking, like this, I could only think about one thing, his voice was so melancholic and he had this far-away glance which only a man could have, who was in love.

"Well this kinda sounds like a romantic issue..., am I right, care to spare some details?!" Maurice asked.

"Well it´s about my First Love..., Lucita `Lucy´ Ferguson, a female Koala..., and the most beautiful being I had ever seen on this planet!" Buster stated and I would have never believed how softly he could speak the name of a person.

I´ve always knew that Buster was a good guy, despite everything he has done to keep his Theater alive.

And hearing him speaking about this woman, in such a love-struck manner, made me once again aware that this man, although younger than me, had seen and experience much in life.

"Her smile was the most beautiful on earth..., but it seem like it has long run out..., I wish I could bring it back to her.

She wrote that her life has become quite monochrome and that she misses the day she could laugh..., she even wrote that she misses me..., and that she prays to someday see me again, just as we promised.

She said that her mother´s sick and that her father is constantly working, she works as well to support them, halftime on three jobs, from 7 to 12 in a family restaurant, from 14 to 18 in a Beach-Bar and from 18 to 22 in a nearby diner.

Just how hard must her life be..., I wish I could help her!" Buster explained and he spoke so tenderly of her.

But even more it struck me, when he began to sing.

 _ **(Original: Max Giesinger- Wenn sie tanzt)**_

" _Too much work and no fun at all_

 _Her joy´s gone_

 _Nothing to feel happy, not at all_

 _Yet it is not a problem for her_

 _For she is used to feel alone_

* * *

 _She asks herself how it might be_

 _Living her Life_

 _Without all the responsibility_

 _But her life doesn't want her to_

 _She wants to dream, shuts her eyes to._

* * *

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _Just for the moment and where she wants_

 _And when she dances, she´s someone else_

 _Let all things go, just for the feeling_

* * *

 _Then she walks barefooted through New York_

 _Travels all alone through Alaska_

 _Jumps at Bali over-board_

 _And dives deep through the blue waters_

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _Let all things go, just for the feeling_

* * *

 _She would like to go on a Date_

 _Instead of staring at her mirror´s fate_

 _But would she even dare so_

 _Even if the time allows her to._

* * *

 _She ask herself how it might be_

 _Living her Life_

 _Without all the responsibility_

 _She puts her Headphones on,_

 _And turns the loudest music on._

* * *

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _Just for the moment and where she wants_

 _And when she dances, she´s someone else_

 _Let all things go, just for the feeling_

* * *

 _Then she walks barefooted through New York_

 _Travels all alone through Alaska_

 _Jumps at Bali over-board_

 _And dives deep through the blue waters_

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _Let all things go, just for the feeling._

* * *

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _she´s somewhere else  
_

 _And when she dances, she´s someone else_

 _she´s someone else  
_

* * *

 _Then she walks barefooted through New York_

 _Travels all alone through Alaska_

 _Jumps at Bali over-board_

 _And dives deep through the blue waters_

 _And when she dances, she´s somewhere else_

 _Let all things go, just for the feeling!_ " Buster sang and it was the first time I heard his voice singing.

To say that it was just beautiful, was an understatement, it was amazing.

"Why didn´t you ever participated in a show, Buster?!" Maurice asked, wiping away a few droplets of tears.

"I..., honestly don´t know..., but I guess that I just lost that spark which I once had!" Buster explained.

" _Ever since this Woman went away_?!" I asked myself whispering.

" _I guess that has been the case_!" Eddie replied to me.

" _To be honest I never saw Buster looking at another woman, like he had looked at her..., sure there had once been another woman..., but it was more a drunken Accident of both of them, a simple alcohol-induced One-Night-stand, than anything romantical, but buster still feels guilty for it._

 _For Buster there was always only Lucy and the theater, his only two loves._

 _This other woman..., it wasn´t really anything, we were in Vegas with some old schoolmates and we were wasted and one thing went to another sand they kinda ended up together in one room..., anyways, Buster and I, we met Lucy in our first year of Junior High-school and she was very popular as the Class-represent._

 _Always friendly, kind and caring for her classmates, there was not a boy who didn´t liked her._

 _But I guess her and Buster..., they just had something which connected them, it was not just the fact that they were both Koalas, no it was their determination to fulfill their life-long dream._

 _I don´t know what hers had been, but you all know Busters, anyways, it didn´t lasted long before they both became a pair, but even with all their romantic feelings for each other, they never lost their dreams out of sight._

 _But their love didn´t seemed to be allowed to remain._

 _Ever since she had to move due to her father being moved to another state, to a new Branch of his Company which he was supposed to lead, things went calmer in our class and of course we were all really sad about it..., how couldn´t we, everybody liked her!_

 _But Buster, man.., there were times when he could think of nothing else than her, his grades dropped, because he constantly day-dreamed, that she would someday just come through the door and announce that she was back for good._

 _But then..., as he almost dropped to the lowest point possible, before his_ _exclusion from the school, he received a letter from her._

 _No one knew it for sure, but it seemed like our own teacher from back then, Mrs. Chrysler, was concerned about Busters sudden downfall._

 _Other than our Teacher, she was also the School psychologist, there were rumors that she had send a Letter towards her former student, telling Lucy about Buster´s current state._

 _Lucy then promptly send him a letter, in which she wrote that they surely would someday meet again and that he should not give up his dream, never._

 _And these words gave Buster his force back and made him to whom he is today, a Guy who reaches for his dreams._

 _Back then he thought that maybe she could someday become the girl of his life and that they would lead the Theater together, however, ever since she was gone, he has not spoken one word about her anymore..., but I know that he keeps the lock of her hair, which she gave him as parting gift, always close to him._

 _The theater was not only his parent´s love and leading it was not only Busters dream..., no it also was a promise he would fulfil._

 _Towards the girl he loved and apparently still loves, even after 23 years_!" Eddie explained to us, while Buster spoke with Maurice and Manuel, apparently the two of them pestered him to participate in the show as an act, wanting to sing a collaboration song, at the very least only one.

" _He´s such an amazing guy, I mean 2 decades, and every normal person would have fallen in love with someone else, at some point during these years_!" Ash stated and I nodded.

" _Indeed, but that just shows how unique Buster Moon is, I often jokingly called him a keeper, but I guess for him this title just happens to match_!" Eddie replied.

"Then it is decided, you and us, we going to sing a song during the New Show after the Summer Holidays!" We heard Manuel stating and we all gasped.

"Seriously, you really going to sing in the Show Buster?!" Johnny asked.

"Well..., I guess I do, I mean in the end I did said that I would throw myself in the ring as well, showing the world that I am not just a Charlatan, but someone who would do anything to fulfill his dreams..., who knows, maybe I even reach her.

The Future is up to the dreamers!" Buster explained and hearing these words out of his mouth, gave me incredible strength.

"Well then, I guess we will now continue..., but the next show is in a few days, so I think you better all train now, we will call you when it is your turn!" Maurice explained and we nodded.

"C´mon Big guy, we got to edge these choreographies in our minds!" I stated as I pulled Gunther along and the same nodded dancing after me.

And so we left The Twins and Meena, which was supposed to be interviewed next.

"We got a stony path to go from now on, but I am certain that we will be able to walk it!" I stated and Gunther nodded.

"Just like Nathan sang, hard times are sure ahead, but we will definitely make it through them!" He stated and I nodded.

"Well then Rosita, let´s light this floor on fire!" He stated as we arrived in our Rehearsal room.

"Roger that, let´s get loud!" I replied and he nodded smiling.

The next few days were bound to become harsher than usual, we had a Show to absolve and make sure that the people will come back after the holiday, we had a lot of work to do.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N. a new Chapter after a long wait, and we soon come to the first main part of the Story, the Challenge against Lance, I hope you all still enjoy the Story.**

 **If you have any nice comments and appreciations, or some Questions, please write them in a review, I would love to read and answer them, however I will not spoiler any major details for the future chapters, only trivial things.**

 **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**


	14. Of Love and Courage

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Second Arc: An unforgettable Dream!**

 **Chapter 14: Of Love and Courage!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

Talking about Lucy..., I never thought that I would ever do that towards my Crew, or to any stranger at all.

But in a way it did well to me, I remembered a few crucial moments with her together, like the time we met, back then in Junior High.

The moment when she came through the door was magical, her hair flew in the wind and a faint smell of Oranges struck me, but even more her ice-blue-eyes captivated me, same as her voice as she introduced herself.

It was a Memory I would never forget, same as the first Dance we shared.

It was in the Prom night of our first Year of Highschool, I finally had the guts to ask her out, after many failed attempts to get to ask her over the course of the week, I slowly lost hope, I thought that someone already asked her, but to my very surprise she had turned anybody else down, at least a rumor said so.

Eddie and ultimately also Judith, told me to go for it and I took the plunge.

I could not believe how eagerly she accepted my request, I think it was at that moment as I understood that she harbored some special feelings for me, at least much different than those she had for the rest of the class.

Judith had been her best friend back then and she was so very different than today, not so over-excessively serious, but it began as she inherited the spot of Class-represent from Lucy, as the same had to move away.

The drunken One-night-stand was a theme about which Judith and I didn´t spoke about, to be honest it might be the reason why our friendly relationship from before turned into a frosty acquaintance, on the level of a business encounter, with a person you just despise for whatever reason.

The fact that she forced me to listen to her lament over her miserable life, every single week, since 2 years, was not really a nice reminder of my one true failure.

A failure which I instantly confessed to Lucy..., to say she was mad would have been too much, of course she was a little disappointed that it turned out this way, but after Judith and I apologized to her over letter, she forgave us, ever since I stayed far away from Vegas and from Judith.

I managed that for about 20 years until she began to hunt me with her work at the Bank at which my Father took the credit for the Theater, her father´s Bank.

Of course did the frosty relationship we had, only worsened through this whole ordeal.

More than enough I had to hear her complaining about me during her drunken laments in the evening and it was a hard work to just get her home, I really wonder how she could work the other day, sure she could handle her alcohol, but she drinks so much that I surely fear for her health someday.

But she snapped at me, as so often, as I pointed it out, saying that I would not take her away her one true joy after a hard week of Work and that I was just there to keep her company.

Only the guilt from back then kept me coming along, but that soon will be over, I've got enough of it, if she wants a companion at the evening, then she shall get herself a boyfriend.

I´ve got enough of other problems to deal with.

Of course I explained to Lucy what was going on and why I was forced to meet Judith so often, the same only wrote that she could understand Judith a little..., always having to chase behind someone, so she can do her job and yet all she´s earning is nothing but critic for it, it would be only natural that she felt herself miserable and wants to put the one responsible for it down with her.

It was like I could hear her snickering, as I rembered the words she wrote me.

She could be as sweet as the sweetest honey, but boy..., she could also be gruesomely honest with people.

She was not too shy to speak her mind and she could be terribly blunt with her words, her only negative point, but then again, that honesty was what made her so charming.

The concept of mincing her words was completely foreign to her, at least I has been the case, before she moved.

"Oh how much I miss you Lucy!" I stated as I took the locket out of my Pocket, while riding on the bus back home.

I didn´t thought it would be possible but someone actually stole my bike yesterday evening, after I arrived at the restaurant where I met Judith..., again.

Ever since I was forced to take busses, I disliked to ride with them, being on the narrowest space with a bunch of strangers wasn´t really my cup of tea.

But the sight of her photo took all the bad thoughts and nearly also the reality away.

It took me to another world, a happier, peaceful world, with endless flower meadows and right within it was Lucy, running with a pleased laugh through the field.

But the vison of her got disturbed by the laughter of some teens.

I took out my Headphones, wanting to listen to music, so I could shut out the world ..., if only for a moment.

The music I started was a Music which she recently send me, she always gave me the ideas for the songs to play in the shows, she told me about and I had to admit, she still had an amazing taste.

I asked myself if she might still sing, just like it has been her dream once, to become a world renowned Singer, to support her family.

It was clear as day that the songs she send me were the songs she would love to sing herself, which made the whole thing truly sad, especially because I let the songs sung by other people, I would love to hear her voice, to see her dream fulfilled someday.

It was my dream to lead that theater which would fulfill her dream, it was the reason we came together from friends to lovers, because our dreams were quite similar, same as our interests.

We were soulmates, and the day she confessed to me that she had to tell me that she would move away, was one of the saddest days of my life, she cried unable to tell it at first, she ran away, behind the school, she only stopped as I begged her to tell me what was wrong, if I did something wrong.

She turned around and threw herself in my embrace crying, saying that it was no one fault.

She cried for a long time in my chest until she found back her words, telling me that she would have to move away, due to her father being send to another state, to become the head of his Company's new Branch.

Of course I was shocked beyond believe, in my mind millions of thoughts raced, fantastic plans were build and almost instantly destroyed by rationality.

I knew for a fact, that she would not be able to just leave her family behind and stay here, especially not with her mother´s degrading health.

In the end the only thing I could ask was how many days we still had together and to make the most of the time which was left to us.

It was that time as I told her that once we would meet again, I would propose to her, she chuckled with tears in her eyes, saying that she would most likely accept my proposal.

" _There has been not a moment in which I ever forgot the dream we had together, this dream and my love for you, it will burn forever!_ " I thought as I let the music guide me.

To be honest I did not cared if anybody heard me, if these youths had to laugh out loud and bother other people, then I was surely allowed to sing.

Singing today somehow lit something in me, it was like the urge to bring out all the words I kept inside of me.

 _ **(Original: Forever by Kiss)**_

" _I got to tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl I'm out of my head over you  
And I lived so long believing all love was blind  
But everything about you has told me that time_

`It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl I'll be loving you forever!´

I hear the echo of the words you said  
`When you're strong, you can stand on your own!´  
Those words grow distant, as I look at your photo  
No, I don't want to go that way alone  
And I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you has told me that time

 _`It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl I'll be loving you forever!´  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
'Cause I lived my life believing all love was blind  
But everything about you has told me that time

 _`It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl I'll be loving you forever!´_

 _`It's forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl I'll be loving you forever  
Yeah!_" I sang, not sure if I sang loud or not, not that I cared anyways, I had confidence that my voice was not so bad, at least Lucy always said she loved it.

But that was 23 years ago, I might have rusted much.

However I was not sure what to think of what I saw, as I opened my eyes from the trance I had been in.

All eyes were on me, while the bus stood at a bus-stop.

It was the Bus-driver who began to clap first, before being followed by the rest of the other passengers, some of them had their smartphones out and were most likely filming me, to later put it up on GoTube.

Not that I cared, it might as well be a good publicity for the Upcoming shows.

"That was amazing dude, you should like totally go to a casting!" One of the Teenagers stated, moved to tears, as he wiped them away.

" _Wait a second, I know that guy, isn't that Buster Moon from the Moon theater, who would have thought that he has such a voice, I wonder why he never has sung himself in his Shows_!?" I heard someone saying, while some of them cheered and other clapped, I smiled but said nothing to it.

After all I only sang for myself, instead for anyone else.

"I´m so eager to see your next show, it was hard but I managed to get a ticket for me and my Wife, we definitely going to have a great evening, for sure!" The Bus driver stated and I nodded.

"I hope you will enjoy it and consider to return after the summer holidays!" I stated as I recognized that I actually stood at my bus stop, I was so overwhelmed by the whole situations, that I didn´t even recognized it at first.

I bowed before I quickly made my way out of the bus and went to my apartment, a place I have been provided with by Eddie, who said that it was just sad to sleep in a drawer, maybe he was right, I needed a change anyways.

I gave nearly anything up for the Theater, to make it famous and to someday host the best talents of the next decade, under them also Lucy.

But after it has fallen apart also the desk was destroyed, it was an old desk which might as well be as old as the Theater itself, in today´s desk you just don´t fit into any more, maybe only if you are the size of Mike.

I was about to walk down the streets as I saw something strange.

" _Wait a second..., isn´t that ..., Rosita´s Husband_?!" I asked myself as I hid behind a lamppost, only a few meters away he stood with another women, a female Toucan, in front of a house.

" _No way..., is he cheating on Rosita..., c´mon Buster that's hardly possible.., he loves her..., sure he had, for a long time, barely recognized her, since he worked far too hard, but ever since her first show, he had fallen back in love with her and more than before_." I thought to myself in shock.

" _Norman Ford just what are you doing there, don´t you dare and make Rosita crying_." I whispered as I moved closer without being seen hiding myself behind a trash-bin.

"Well then, tomorrow, same Time, Mister Ford?!" I heard the woman saying.

"Yes, after I explained to him, my father gave me only half of the work these days, so that I will get here in time, I've got to become better or else it will never get me anywhere!" Rosita´s husband stated and I was quite curious of what they were talking about, I really hope I am terribly mistaken here.

"When are you going to tell your wife?" The Woman asked.

"Not yet, I just don´t have the guts to do it yet, I know I have to..., but i´m still reluctant to make a difference..., until I don´t get these steps perfectly, I cannot dare to ask her to, I don´t think that my skills are yet sufficient to outdo those of her Partner..., I know I shouldn´t even think that way..., but I really fear that someday she will be up and away with the children because I became too boring for her.

To be honest it is a wonder she hasn´t done it already..., I mean I barely recognized her presence over my constant working..., I mean the first thing in the morning which I do right after waking up, is checking the new incoming data, instead of wishing her a good morning and shower her with love, like a real loving husband would do.

And in the Evening when I am finally back home, I am even too tired to just speak to her and more than once I just slept in while she talked to me..., I am ashamed of myself, I mean I´ve got to be the worst husband ever!" Norman stated and I could feel with him.

"I mean..., basically seen, I ignored my wife..., I even ignored my Children..., what kind of Father does that, what kind of husband is so focused on his work that he loses sight of what his beloved are doing, what if something happened and I didn´t even recognized it.

I think that being woken up by her apparatus was probably the best which could have happen to me.

It made me see that the things my wife did out of love, responsibility and child-caring, became like a routine to me, even worse, they became apathetic to me, I didn't even noticed them anymore, so much that I even mistook a device she had built, for her own self, not even recognizing that she was gone all day.

No matter how often I curse my stupidity, I just cannot understand it.

And mom always warned me, telling me in all seriousness that the things we should appreciate the most, are those things which beloved people do for us, and that we shall never lose sight of what we love.

And I just went and ignored each of her warnings..., it drives tears in my eyes to just think about how much Rosita must have felt herself being neglected and unloved!" Mr. Ford explained and now I was sure.., a man who lamented like this, would not go and crush himself even further by making the biggest mistake ever.

"Maybe you are right and it has been your mistake all along, but it´s not like you wanted that to happen, you worked so hard to feed the mouths which belong to you, to make sure your kids get a good education and that your family must not suffer poverty.

Honestly Mr. Ford, you beat yourself so much down about things you have missed to do, but then again there were so many things which you did, which deserved just as much attention.

And after all you are coming her every week, since about a month to learn dancing, so that you can make it up to her by fulfilling her greatest dream.

To dance with you on a stage!" The Woman stated and thanks to the headlights of a car which passed by, I was finally able to see what they were standing in front of.

It was a Dance studio, which explained the whole situation and the whole secrecy.

I was relieved that it was not what I thought, I didn´t wanted to see Rosita suffering on a broken heart..., seeing Ashley this way was far enough for my taste.

"I guess you are right, I should keep my head up and face the future instead of lamenting the Past..., anyways Miss Solara, I got to go, see you tomorrow then..., if nothing urgent comes in the way!" Mr. Ford stated.

"Indeed, well then, see you tomorrow and now go quick to your wife and Children and make sure to cuddle each one of them, it are the small things which mean the most!" Miss Solara explained and Mr. Ford nodded, before he practically hasted away.

"Would you now mind to come out from behind the Trash-bin, dear Sir..., eavesdropping is not really nice you know?" Miss Solara stated after a while, after Mr. Ford was out of audible reach.

"You knew I was there?!" I asked dumbfounded as I walked towards her.

"I´ve seen you hiding in the corner of my eyes, well then mind telling me who you are and why you are eavesdropping on other people?!" The toucan asked with an intimidating look.

"My Name is Buster Moon, and I am so to say the employer of Mrs. Ford, I live here in the surrounding and was just on the way home as I saw you guys..., I didn´t know if I wasn´t mistaken in my worst assumption so I wanted to know for sure, at the very least my fears were unnecessary.

In the end I couldn´t nor wanted to believe that he would do something like this!" I explained truthfully.

"Oh I understand, well indeed it must have looked strange to you, but no fear I am only his Dancing-teacher, this is only a purely business-related relationship, but as you know are we holding it a secret from his wife to surprise her!" Miss Solara explained.

"I see, at the very least it is nothing reprehensible, something trivial and yet quite romantic, in a way I can understand Mr. Ford..., wanting to show the woman of your life how much you love her by fulfilling her dreams, that really can only do a loving Husband.

I hope that someday I get the opportunity for something like that!" I stated as I thought about my own promise with Lucy.

"Oh I am sure that in the Near future you will get the opportunity for that!" Miss Solara explained.

"What..., are you now also a clairvoyant?!" I asked doubting and maybe a tat too much sarcastic.

"No, but my mother was one and she taught me a little, anyways, since it is all clear now, I will go back home..., it was certainly nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Moon, maybe we meet again someday..., until then have a nice evening!" Miss Solara stated as she winked at me, before going the opposite direction.

"It certainly was, maybe we will see each other indeed, I too have to get the rust out of my legs." I told myself, as I too went to get back on my way home.

I didn´t walked for long as I came across the park.

To be honest I was quite thorn, my apartment is right across it, otherwise I would have to walk around which are most likely 1,5 mile on shady streets.

Through the park it are only about 20 minutes..., but then again, the Park at night..., it was not really a secure place to walk through.

" _Shall I take the risk or...?_ " I thought to myself, debating what to do.

"Geez, in the end it is just as risky as walking a nearly 2 miles on dark-lit streets!" I said to myself, as I decided to take the shortcut, another decision which I should regret.

I wasn´t far in the park as I heard it rustling behind me.

"Well look who we have here, c´mon now old-timer, you know how it rolls, get the money out, if you scream it might get ugly!" Someone stated out loud right behind me.

I looked to see a tall man standing behind me with a nasty smile, a punk-bull with a Mohawk and a sharp knife in his hand.

I gulped and sweated in terror.

" _Why didn´t I just walked the streets_?" I thought as I opened up my wallet.

"Please don´t hurt me, I have children to care for...; here you can have anything I have, please, take it!" I stated as I gave him my wallet, sur it was a lie but it was better than everything.

"Hmm, Buster Moon, well look who we have here, aren't you that Fancy pants from the Moon-theater, I bet there must be more, from where this came from, you better get it, there is an ATM right across the corner!" The Man stated as he took out my things and looked at the Identity card.

"Please I give you everything I have, please don´t hurt me!" I pleaded.

"Oh I am sure you will!" The Bull stated.

"Officers over here, there is a guy which tries to rob a man!" I suddenly, heard another voice shouting from afar.

"YOU THERE; HOLD IT RIGHT THERE; TAKE DOWN THE KNIFE OR WE SHOOT YOU!" I heard the blaring of another man, I looked to see a policeman walking up on us, his gun ready to be fired, another one followed him with a stun gun and handcuffs.

"Dammit, I guess luck´s on your side this time!" The Punk stated as he ran away into the bushes, throwing my Wallet at me, I quickly checked it..., besides of a few dollars he didn´t took anything, at least one good thing tonight.

"Are you alright?!" One of the policemen asked me.

"Yeah I am alright, go get him!" I stated and he nodded.

"You bet, that man won´t get far, how´s your name, if we will have to contact you?!" He asked.

"It´s Buster Moon, of the Moon-theater!" I replied and he nodded.

"Alright, Mister Moon, I think it might be the best if you go straight home now and wait until we call you or summon you per letter, for identifying the suspect, alright!?" The Policeman stated and I nodded.

"Thanks for your hard work!" I replied and he nodded before running after his partner.

"Jesus, that was close, luckily they were in the surrounding, are you alright Mister Moon?!" I heard a new voice stating behind me, a familiar voice, I turned around to be greeted by Mr. Ford.

"Mr. Ford it´s nice to see you, am I right at assuming that you helped me?!" I asked.

"Indeed, thought it was sheer coincidence, I was just at the vending Machine as I heard someone talking out loud.

I looked and saw you being threatened, I then looked around and saw these two policeman walking around on their patrol, to our great luck I would say...!

I don´t know what I would have done without them being there, i´m not really a fighter, nor do I know any self-defense!" Mr. Ford explained.

"Neither does me, but in the end it all worked out, you really saved my fur there Mr. Ford, thank you very much!" I stated as I shook his hand in gratitude.

"Please just call me Norman..., you are after all my Wife´s savior!" Norman stated.

"Savior..., how come?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well ..., to be honest, I did realized that Rosita has been unhappy and that I truly took her love and devotion to the family for granted, in the end she even had to go behind our backs to fulfil a dream to her.

As she confessed things to me, I was buff..., but much more than this was I disappointed..., disappointed in myself for not recognizing that she wanted something different, that she had a passion she wanted to live out, but wasn´t able to, and that I did practically nothing to help her out, even if just a little.

I´ve ignored her feelings for far too long.., but you Mister Moon..., you saw things in her which I didn´t..., I have to admit, that it kinda makes me a little jealous..., but even more jealous am I at Gunther, don´t get me wrong he is a great guy and all..., but he kinda gives my wife what she had sought so long in me but never found it once it was gone!" Norman explained as we sat on a bank near the said vending machine, this time more illuminated and right across a 24/7 shop.

"What exactly do you mean..., I mean sure Gunther likes Rosita but only as a Friend and partner, as far as I can tell?!" I explained.

"It´s exactly that, he is her Dancing partner..., shouldn´t that be her own husband..., but I didn´t knew and even after I knew I did nothing, until I saw her dancing at home while doing the house chores.

I remembered the old days before we were married, before I got to work so hard and before she was pregnant, as we danced almost each evening.

I must say I missed these days and I bet she does too, even more than I!" Norman stated.

" I see that's why you went to the dancing studio!" I mumbled.

"Wait you saw that?!" Norman asked dumfounded and in sheer shock.

"Yeah as I was on the way home I saw you standing there with Miss Solara..., I must admit though, at first I thought the worst..., but after Miss Solara explained things to me, after you were gone I was really relieved.

I got to admit that I found your idea really good, I wouldn´t mind to let you participate, if you think you can get things done until the end of the Summer holidays, unfortunately is the next show already planned through, all what´s left is to execute it on Sunday!" I explained and his face lit up incredibly.

"Do you really mean that?!" he asked.

"Of course nothing is more important to me than the wellbeing of my crew, and if Rosita is happy it also shows in her performances, and I bet dancing with you will make her more than just happy.

Also I decided that I too would take some dancing Lessons at Miss Solara´s, I tried to let Gunther teach me..., to say it was a failure, is me mincing my words.

It was an ultimate disaster, in a way I can understand Rosita now, how she tried to dance but was unable to, until she found her grove and the fire back!" I sated and he nodded.

"Yep..., her performance 2 months ago has changed a lot in me and my household, the children came to respect their mother more than before, especially Casper..., but me too, I just fell in love with her all over again.

I want her to know what she means to me, that's why I try to get back to dancing..., a few steps I still know, but otherwise I am completely rusted!" Norman explained and I totally understood him, me too, I wished to dance with the woman of my life, at the very least Norman´s dream seemed to be far easier to be fulfilled than mine.

"Well then we better get going, wouldn´t you say, or else Rosita is going to nag on us for being too late!" He stated as he stood up.

"Wait.., why Rosita..., what do you mean?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well she would most likely send me out of the house, if I would let her boss getting into the risk of being robbed again, after the first attempt was luckily interrupted.

Seriously Mr. Moon, you don´t expect me to let you walking through this Park again, and walking around it will not be any different, it would be better to go there in the morning when at least some people are out there, who are not trying to rob you!" Norman explained.

"Call me Buster.., but what shall I do now?!" I asked.

"Well I still got to properly thank you for helping my wife to fulfill her dreams, so what you say, a cool bottle of Beer and some home cooking..., still I only have to offer the couch afterwards, we don´t really have a guest-room!" Norman stated as he walked on.

"Wait you mean..., you invite me to your home?!" I asked.

"Of course, as I said, the streets are not really safe at night, i´m lucky because I don´t have it far but you..., I wouldn´t be able to sleep well at night without knowing that you got home without harm and Rosita would never forgive it to me either.

So what are you saying Buster?!" Norman asked and I thought about it.

What was there to loose, for once I wouldn´t be alone in my apartment and I would not have to eat microwave food..., again.

All sights were on green, so why forcefully stop the ride?

"Well then, I take your offer gratefully!" I stated as I followed him.

"We live right around the Corner!" Norman stated after a while as we changed the side of the street and walked past some Apartment buildings and Offices towards another crossroad.

We turned at the corner and I could already see Rosita looking out of the window, probably asking herself where her husband is.

"No word about the Dancing Lessons got it!?" Norman stated and I nodded.

"My lips are sealed!" I replied and he nodded.

"There you are Norman, what took you so long, if you come home late you should have called, I was worried!" Rosita stated as she called from the Window, she looked with a worried and also a little angry look at us.

"I´m sorry Sweetheart, I lost track of time while working.., look who I met on the street!" Norman stated as we walked towards the Apartment building.

"Huh, oh hello Buster, what brings you here?!" Rosita asked as she recognized me.

"Good evening Rosita, well I can say that your Husband truly saved my life and my wallet from a Robber!" I stated truthfully.

"Oh really.., you got to tell me everything about it, but first c´mon in, the dinner is ready, would you like to eat with us Buster?!" Rosita asked.

"Well if you ask me that friendly, I will not say no to that offer!" I stated and so we entered the Apartment-building and made our way to their lodging.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N and another Chapter is done I hope you like it and are eager to read the next Chapter:**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	15. I need no Hero, only you

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 15: I don´t need no Hero, just You!**

 **Rosita´s Pov:**

No matter how often I heard it, this story was nearly unbelievable and yet both, Norman and Buster, swore on their pride as man that it truly happened like this.

"Jesus, you guys could have been badly hurt by that man, or even worse killed, do you even understand that?!" I asked them in despair.

"We know.., and if my Bike would not have been stolen yesterday evening, I would have been at home by the time I descended from the bus and walked towards the Parks entrance.

Usually I do drive around the park, but tonight I was in a hurry, so I thought it might be better to take the shortcut and diminish the chances of meeting someone like this, but that was definitely a failure in my calculations!" Buster explained and I could only shook my head in tears.

"What would we have done if you were gone, have you an idea how we all would feel then..., tell me what was so important to you, that you took such a risk?!" I asked him, my heart feeling both, rage and relief.

"I..., got a letter today, in the morning, but..., I didn´t opened it yet..., I wanted to do so tonight as fast as possible!" Buster explained and I nearly lost my mind over this reveal.

"A Letter..., for a piece of Paper you are risking your life..., are you tired of your life or what?!" I asked him, trying my best to stay calm but I nearly exploded.

"I know that it was a dumb idea and that I should have known better..., but this Letter is important to me..., very important!" Buster replied, trying to calm me down.

"What kind of Letter was it which made a man like you risking his health and almost his life for?!" I wanted to know..., no..., I demanded to know what almost took the man away, whom I had to thank for so much.

"It is a Letter from Lucy, we write each other every 6 months to speak about what happened during half the year, I still have all of her 46 letters, I kept them all to remind me of how much she longs to fulfil her dreams and I used it as a reminder of my promise, whenever I felt down and unable to reach my goal.

Even if we are far apart, the letters connect us, like a magic mirror, through which we can see each other!" Buster explained and I had to admit, I didn´t counted with that reason, of course, the Letter of a beloved was certainly important..., but not as much as to risks your life for.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

"Oh Buster you will surely see her again, but if you get in such danger it might never happen, because you are getting hurt, what would Lucy think if you died, what would we all do, you are important, to each one of us.

Even if you are happy and eager to read her letter to get to know about her life, what would have happened if you died tonight..., if she still loves you as much as you do..., then she might do something to herself out of sadness?!" I asked him as I embraced him and his eyes went huge.

"No..., that never shall happen, I will not allow it!" Buster stated.

"But what could you do if you are dead, you never know how she would react upon hearing of you having died!" I stated.

"I..., I don´t know..., but staying in touch like this..., it is the only way for us to check on each other, to make sure we are both still alive and that we both live life as best as it comes to us..., even though it's just a letter, it gives me incredible strength to go further on!" Buster explained from within the embrace.

Although I knew I was right, I had to admit that maybe I told Buster all of this because Norman could have died tonight either, and because I would then feel desperate and nearly ready to commit suicide and the only thing which would keep me alive and away from that decision would be the love for my Children.

But what would Lucy do, did she had something or someone, to keep her alive even if her Desperation would lure her into suicide.

If she feels for Buster only half as much as I feel for Norman, then she would most likely react in such a way..., I would reprimand and yell at my husband later this night, but for now I got to make sure that Buster understands how stupid his decision tonight was, even if he was so much in love.

But still, I was kinda curious now..., this Lucy surely must be an incredible woman, if she makes him ignoring all potential danger, just to read her letter.

"Buster..., I know it is private..., but do you have a Photo of her?!" I asked and he looked confused before he broke away out of my embrace.

"Of course I have but why do you ask?!" He asked skeptical and quite possessive.

"I want to see what kind of woman you love..., to make myself a picture of her!" I answered truthful and Buster slowly nodded before he took a photo out of his chest pocket.

"Here this is my Lucy!" Buster stated with pride, I took the Photo and got a shock of my life.

To be honest, if the date wouldn´t have stand on the photo I would have thought it to be fake.

But the woman on this photo could have been a model, sure she was not extremely thin like them, but holy molly, even I as woman had to admit that she was beautiful.

Long silvery Hair, most likely extensions, but hey why not, if it works.

A Face, really lovely and made to kiss, I can understand Busters love struck glance.

Ice blue eyes which glanced deep into yours, no wonder that Buster was captivated.

A figure to kill for, a little chubby but still thin.

Not to mention that she got a bust to be jealous of, I cannot say that I am flat..., but they were most likely larger than mine, which kinda made me a little angry, especially since this photo was taken only a year ago.

I just hope that Buster is not being fooled here, you never know..., until I cannot see this woman in person it is hard to believe that she exists and looks exactly like this.

"She certainly is beautiful..., at the very least I can now understand some things here!" I stated as I returned the photo.

"I don´t want to repeat myself, but you got to be careful, even if it´s for her..., by the way where has this photo even being taken?!" I asked him.

"Somewhere in California, her father was moved there due to work, back then as we came in the third year of Highschool!" Buster replied.

"California you say..., well who knows maybe we meet her during our Summer camp, just make sure to write her where we are going, maybe you can see each other and wouldn´t it be nice to get her phone number, so you can call each other?!" I asked and I saw how Buster´s face lit up.

"That would be nice..., well at the very least I can give it a try!" Buster explained and I nodded.

"Alright then, so what are you going to do now?!" I asked him, sure I would love to have him here, but I could see it in his eyes, he had no rest until he could check on that letter and make sure that his love is alright.

"Well I..., I don´t know?!" Buster replied and I smiled.

"Alright, Norman would you be such a dear and drive Buster home, I can see that he will not find any rest until he has read that letter!" I stated, addressing my Husband, who might has felt himself a little left out, as he looked absentmindedly at the scene.

"Uh sure, well then Buster, got to go, follow me, at the very least it goes easier with a Car!" Norman stated to overplay the awkwardness of being caught daydreaming.

"Oh alright then, Thank you Rosita..., I think, getting reprimanded for what I did to myself was just what I needed.

I always tell you guys to stay healthy..., but what does it even mean if I don´t do the same!" Buster stated and I nodded.

"Glad you understand, anyways have a good night Buster and make sure to stay out of trouble ok!" I stated and embraced him.

"Sometimes, when I am around you, I really feel like my mother´s still living!" buster stated and I smiled.

"I bet she would have said just the same as I did!" I replied and he nodded.

"Most likely!" he stated.

"Well then, Goodbye and see you tomorrow Rosita, have a good night and pleasant dreams!" Buster stated.

"Likewise my dear Buster!" I stated as I embraced him a last time, before he went away with Norman.

"Make sure to get back home quick Norman!" I stated and he nodded before he closed the door, luckily the kids were already sleeping.

"Alright, then off to surprise him!" I stated as I thought about on how to reward him for his heroism tonight.

"Somewhere I got it, but where did I packed it away?!" I asked myself as I searched for this specific item.

I bought it for a special occasion, and if not tonight, when would I use it then?

Norman was a hero today and as such he deserves a surprise worth that, it has been a long time since I did something kinky for him.

In a way I was a little afraid, what if he doesn´t likes it, has he even still some interest and desire in my Body?

"Ah there you are!" I stated as I took the package out, it was tiny and on the first glance it was unsuspicious, but beware of what was inside, it would drive the most harmless man wild.

Still, the doubts which I had set in my mind all by myself, remained.

" _..., geez stop thinking so negative Rosita..., he has stayed as you man without even one single glimpse of infidelity in nearly 20 years._

 _For better or for worse, tonight was the night in which I would reward Norman..., for everything, for staying with me all this time, for working so hard nearly to total exhaustion, devoting himself so much to our family._

 _For having saved Buster from a possibly gruesome fate._

 _And for being the man which I loved, the only man I will ever love like this_!" I muttered to myself, as I began to prepare everything for this special night.

 _ **Buster´s Pov:**_

The ride in the car of the Ford-family was rather eventless, sure I could say that I had adrenalin enough for today with the attempted robbery, but otherwise it was just dull.

But then again, the silence was a little comforting, I had a lot of thoughts to arrange afterall, I had to look on how to handle the issue with the challenge and the new Informations which I have gotten from the twins, which they took during the Interviews.

They said that it might be good to search songs, which could connect to the told stories, even if just a little and to use them for the music videos.

In a way I could understand their plan of selfadvertising us, a music video was most likely the easiest way to do so, maybe I just did the same tonight, even if unintenionally, I´ve got to check it on GoTube later, in the end my mood was joyous, for there was something which I was excited for.

I finally would be able to read Lucy´s letter..., I´m kinda curious about how her life has been since the last six months..., I just hope it has gone better than she described in her last letter.

I don´t like it when she´s depressed, I always want to help her then.., but I never am able to, since I don´t really know where she lives momentarily.

Of course I often asked for her address but she always denied me that bit of information, saying that I got a dream to uphold and that I should not partake in her misery, which she had to solve alone.

" _Lucy_..., _She must suffer all the time..., and I cannot do anything for her_!" I muttered.

"You say you cannot do anything for her..., I don´t think so, encouraging her is at least something..., at the very least it´s more, than I have done to Rosita in a long time.

You think just because you are far away, your feelings would not reach her, I doubt that, I mean if she would not feel your love for her, your support and your interest in her wellbeing, then she would not cling to writing letters for twice a year since 23 years!" I heard Norman stating to me.

"Maybe..., but I just don´t feel like it is enough.

I want to be able to do more for her, to be truly there for her..., but she´s right, I have the theater, I have your wife and the others, I have to care for so many things that I would be unable to help her all the time...,, but I just don´t know..., this feeling in me, it won´t diminish, it's like a wildfire, which burns!" I explained.

"What feeling?!" Norman asked me confused.

"The feeling that something is off, that she truly needs my help, more than anything..., It has been always the issue with her, other than not mincing her words, that she´s always so reluctant to ask for help ..., but in between the lines of her last letter, I thought to feel her fears and insecurities, I feel like she really wants me to help her but is unable to clearly say it, like she fears that i could not lover her any longer, or that i would be angry?!" I told him and he nodded.

"I know that feeling..., before Rosita and I got together I always was kinda the outsider in my class, no one talked to me and no one even made any attempts to get to know me, my Teacher was concerned but I told him that it was nothing, that I could handle it..., you can say that i was just equally reluctant to accept help from others,..., but in reality I couldn´t handle the loneliness, I was anxious of how my future life at that school would turn out, nearly all of my classmates were in the same Junior high-school like me and so also knew me for a longer time.

And the few new classmates I had instantly formed groups and came to see me as an outcast too.

But then as Rosita came to our Class, she looked at me, and she..., from all of the people in our class, she held her first real conservation with me, of all people.

At first I thought that my Teacher must have made deals with her, for I could not understand why such a beautiful girl like her woul even care to speak to someone like me.

Even more so when she gets the scorn of the Class like this, sure the others were still all friendly to her, but behind her back they spoke mean words to her, rumours were made.

i always told her about them, but she just said to not care for it, but i knew it affected her, sure at first the rumours werent so bad, there where a few like that she loved me and that we soon will marry.

To be honest at first we both were reluctant to say anything to these kinds of rumours, sure we managed to start a friendship together but it was long not at such a level..., but over the course of the years these rumours became unnoticeable to us, sure they were still there, clear as day..., but to be honest, it began to affect us less and less, until I began to ask myself if it might not have become the truth, I began to develop some special feelings for Rosita..., and I guess back then she did too.

Then during our School trip to Spain, we met with her parents who just happened to live in the same town like our Hotel.

Asking our teacher he allowed it to us and so we visited them, of course the commotion was big as Rosita brought a man with her home, everybody instantly thought we were together..., but I neither confirmed nor denied anything, neither did she.

Later that evening there was a festival where everybody was dancing and singing, and Rosita sung..., man it was amazing, I never saw someone singing like that, it made me realize that all that time, I had fallen for her, but that night it was more than ever before, after a few cups of sangria and beer, I finally managed to get the needed confidence to go through with what I wanted to do.

You must know I am a hard drinker,..., if I have the opportunity to drink so much..., so I was luckily not drunk, but maybe a little more eager to take small risks.

So I just went up to Rosita, after she sang another song, and went on my knees and proposed to her!" Norman stated and I was buff.

"Wait a second you just.., proposed to her, infront of her family and all of those who were there that time?!" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know it might have been a dumb idea but in hindsight I have never regretted it..., still, of course Rosita rejected the offer and...!" Norman told and it did came to a shock for me.

"Wait what..., she rejected..., but...!" I asked but Norman silenced me with a hand.

"Let me finish..., yes she rejected me..., but in the same moment she told me, that we could not marry right away..., that it would need time to be prepared, that at the very least I should give her a few years to prepare and decided, She said that we could at least start to date from that day on.

Something which comforted me even more than the fact, that she at least hasn´t said that she never would consider it.

So we dated for 4,5 years until we got in the third year of college, as I asked her again, she finally accepted and we engaged.

Almost 4 months later we married and 8 years ago she got pregnant!" Norman continued and I was buff.

"Wow, well that sure is a story, so basically it was love at first sight for you!?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Indeed..., but in these 8 years I began to degrade towards a workaholic, until I nearly didn´t truly recognized anything but my work, sure I was aware of everything in my life, but I just have seen it like it was before..., it must have made Rosita incredibly sad..., I really could kick myself multiple times for that!" Norman stated and in his eyes anger rose.

"I have the most beautiful wife and the most wonderful Children, even if a little hard to control,..., and in the end I almost would have lost all that out of sight for being blinded by work and exhaustion.

Rosita´s performance, it finally opened my heart again..., back then I finally understood what I was missing all the time, what I had put aside for so long and I could not believe my own luck that in the end I still got it..., that it still was all mine!" Norman continued and I could understand him.

Even after 23 years I was astounded that Lucy still loved me and still was single, it sure would have been sad but I would not have minded it if she would have found a new love..., as long as she´s happy, everything is fine with me, that´s just how much I loved her.

I told her that once in a Letter, a few days later I got a reply, furiously she wrote that she would never love another man, if he was not in the slightest like me, and that I was after all unique.

Reading this made me aware, that even after all what had happen, Lucita still loved me.

"If only I would get the opportunity to see her again..., maybe I would finally have the guts to tell her my true feelings and propose to her!" I stated.

"Someday you surely will..., a love that holds on for so long will eventually be fulfilled someday!" Norman explained and I nodded, listening to the advice of a married Man.

"Seems like we arrived, well then Buster, until we meet again, it was truly nice to get to know you!" Norman stated and I nodded.

"Likewise and thanks again for your heroic help, I will not forget that, be sure of it!" I stated and he nodded shaking my hand.

"Well then have a good night!" Norman said.

"Have an even better night!" I replied as he nodded and drove away in his car.

I knew that it would not go beyond Rosita, to reward her husband for his heroism in a wife's way, so much was clear.

We don´t need to beat around the bush, we are all adults after all.

In a way I was a little jealous with Norman, in all this time he had always loved Rosita and most likely also lost his virginity to her.

Myself on the other hand..., I can barely remember how I lost mine, I only know that it has been with Judith instead of Lucy..., something which I deeply regretted.

If I can trust Lucy´s letters, than she is still a Virgin, which is astounding, considered how many years have passed.

It just makes me see how strong her faith in me is and how stupid I was to ever follow Eddie to Las Vegas.

Back then as I confessed to Lucy about my infidelity in my Letter, I didn´t know what to say, but I told myself that I would accept being hated by her for it.

But she never did..., I don´t even know why she still loves me that much.

" _I really would like to find out_!" I muttered to my self, as I opened the door to the apartment and walked in, closed the door by key and went up to my rooms.

I looked in the mailbox but there was nothing new from what I have taken out this morning.

I must admit at first I was joyous and optimistically for the entire day, but the challenge-threat was kinda a real drawback, so was the evening with that robber, but since I entered my room now, I felt this excitement and also other feelings.

"I wonder what she wrote and what she has send with it today!" I stated as I wanted to close my door.

"Oh good evening Mister Moon, how are you!" I heard the voice of Mrs. Newland, the elder landlady of this Apartment.

"A nice evening to you as well Mrs. Newland, I am alright so far, thanks for your concern, but tell me how are you, I heard you were sick last week and went to the doctor, is everything alright so far?!" I asked, as I smiled at the elder lady, she was a 70 years old fox, but still had her wits sometimes.

"Oh it´s working out somehow, I just had a light dizziness and my daughter drove me to the doc. But otherwise I am still as fit as I can be..., oh by the way now that I remember, there was a post man here who brought a package for you, but since you weren´t here I took it into custody!" The elder Lady stated as she opened her door which was right across mine.

"Oh really, well thank you very much for accepting it..., although I don´t have ordered anything so far at least as much as I know!" I stated as I wondered.

"Oh I think the sender has been a woman, but I didn´t wanted to be too nosy, so there it is!" She stated as she entered and took a small package, which laid at the shelf next to her front door.

She gave it to me and I instantly saw that it came from Lucy, I would always recognize her beautiful handwriting.

"Lucy...,!" I stated in an absentmindly tone.

"I see, it seems to be something highly important and private..., well then I don´t going to hold you here any longer, i´m tired anyways and I bet so are you..., go on and see what you got, see you perhaps tomorrow, have a nice evening and a good night Mr. Moon!" Mrs. Newland stated and I nodded.

"Good night to you as well Mrs. Newland, and thanks again for accepting my Package!" I stated as I smiled at her, before she closed her door with a nod.

"Well then, on to see what I got!" I stated as I finally entered my room.

I closed the door and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Well then, first the Package!" I stated as I opened it up.

Inside laid another wrapped package, a DVD and a Pamphlet of a Bar.

"Larry´s Beach Bar?!" I stated, wondering what it meant, before remembered that Lucy was supposed to work in a Bar halftime.

Could this be...

"Her working place..., is she telling me where to find her?!" I stated in wonder.

That would be something new, she never gave her exact address away.

I looked at the DVD, but it was an unwritten DVD.

"I wonder what that is.., wait a second could this be..., A Video-Message?!" I mumbled as I went to my living room and pushed the DVD in the player.

At first all I could see was the beach, then I heard steps in the sand and then..., it was like an angel appeared, one who came down from heaven.

As Lucy came into the view of the camera, my heart stood still for a second, my breath stopped and my eyes almost popped out.

Before I could catch myself again she began to speak.

" _Hi Buster, it's me Lucita Ferguson..., or your Lucy, as you still call me..., it kinda makes me happy!"_ Lucy´s voice stated with a chuckle. _  
_

 _"In case you watch this video before reading my letter, then I just want to tell you that I am grateful._

 _Grateful that after all these years you still stayed as my boyfriend._

 _I told you so long ago that I forgave you your one single failure, since I know that you did not do it on purpose._

 _I forgave both, you and Judith..., and just as I forgave you..., I want you to forgive me!"_ Lucy´s voice stated and I was buff, not only did she looked gorgeous, sure she became a tiny bit chubbier..., but man, she still was a lovely as 23 years ago, if not even more adorable and beautiful.

... wait a second..., forgive her..., what did she meant..., don´t tell me she has...

" _I want you to forgive me for lying to you and for making a most selfish request to you..., I know that you are a busy man and that you have so much responsibility over many things to uphold._

 _But here´s the thing, I recently had lost my Jobs at the Family restaurant and the Diner I was working in, to support my family, ever since Dad left us, after cheating on Mom_!" Lucy stated and my heart slipped again.

Her dad..., the man I came to respect back in our Childhood..., he cheated on his sick wife?

" _I will now not tell you everything that is written in the letter in detail, but the gist of it is that momentarily It´s only myself, Mom and a big mountain of debts to pay off, that's why I took 3 Jobs in the first place!_ " Lucy told me further over the video.

"Wait..., but you said that...!" I stated but as if she could hear me, Lucy hold out her hand to stop me.

" _Yes I know what you want to say Buster...,that I told you, that I worked to support my family since my father was always working hard, even though the business didn´t went so well as before._

 _But that was me telling lies..., because I didn´t wanted to admit that my life is falling apart..., I didn´t wanted you to worry about me and to maybe endanger your own Carrier or to lose your dream out of sight, I wanted that at least one of us could follow through with his dream..., in reality my dad is gone since about 3 years and left us with a big pile of debts to pay, which I can only erase little by little._

 _One of the reasons why I took 3 jobs and not only since 6 months but ever since these 3 years._

 _But as I said things didn´t went well, the Family-restaurant I was working at has gotten a new boss lately and the same fired me, because I apparently made too many mistakes at the commands._

 _And the Diner I was working on had to close due to some insects which apparently were roaming around in the kitchen, but I bet that this was all staged from the concurrence._

 _Anyways all I am left with is working at the Bar which pamphlet I have send to you, as Barmaid._

 _It is a nice work and at the very least it is good money.., yet of course a Part-time job isn´t nearly enough to pay off the debts, but if we don´t we will lose our Home._

 _I asked the manager if he could take me in fulltime, but he is momentarily unable to do so, since a few months the customers have decreased, ever since some new Bars in our surrounding have opened._

 _Only our regular customers are still passing by, but Larry, the Bar´s owner and Manager, fears to have to call in the receiver in the next 6 months, if things stay like this._

 _He said if he could get some more customers during the Summer holidays, we might get by and he might even be able to take me as a full-timer..., but for the moment it doesn´t looks like we are HIP and IN enough for the young generations to pass by._

 _I´m kinda desperate to ask this of you..., but I decided to give it a try, for better or for worse, it is a selfish request and as such I once again want to apologize._

 _Buster Moon, I offer a two months Job for you and your crew of the Moon theater, starting from July towards end of August, I need you to restore life in the Bar, so that it remains and that I and mom don´t have to sleep on the street, or Larry who has to give up the Bar his Father left him with.  
_

 _Since the last 6 months, since my faked happy letter, I´ve been saving my money..., it isn´t much but I send it to you in hope that you help me._

 _I don´t know if you still trust me and if you would be able to help me, but I beg of you, at the very least, if you don´t want to do it for me, please do it for my mother, she always liked you as my boyfriend and that hasn´t changed one bit._

 _And me too, I still love you and it will never change, even if you cannot help me out._

 _But if you decide to stick to me and help me out, than be sure that my Gratefulness goes to every single one of the Moon Theater._

 _I have nothing to offer but my Gratitude, I hope that for the time being, it is enough to help you decide to help me out._

 _On the DVD is a second Video, which i have recorded for your crew, please show it to them, in sincere love, your Lucita Ferguson!"_ Lucy´s voice stated with a sweet tone..., but her eyes weren´t honest at all.

They were neither joyous nor neutral.

They told me that she was anxious, fearful and full of doubts, her eyes were most likely constantly red from crying..., I don´t know how much of Make-up she had to put on, to hide the marks of despair and to recover her former beauty, but it was worth to make my heart skip beats for a long time _._

" _You silly girl, how could I not help you, i was made for loving you and you were made for me likewise, not helping you would mean that i am no longer the one who wanted to marry you for so long!"_ I thought to myself as I stopped the video and gazed at her ice blue eyes, her red lips and her silver fur and hair.

"I once swore that I would never let you down and I am not going to break that Promise.

We men of the Moon family stand to our words!" I replied to her question.

I will save her, no matter the costs, still I had to ask my crew first thing tomorrow.

One thing was for sure, sacrifices had to be done.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:**

 **Another one down, i hope you like it, seems like we are coming soon to our first main chapter.**

 **the Last Show and the ride towards the Summercamp.**

 **Hope you all can enjoyed it so far and still going to.**

 **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**


	16. The Letter that she wrote!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 16: The letter that she wrote!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

A desperate call for help, I could think of nothing else as I watched the video over and over again.

Everything about Lucy, her entire appearance in the video, her words and the meanings, which were hidden between the lines, the pauses whenever she stopped speaking and instantly replied to the questions which I asked myself in that moment, as I saw the video the first time.

It all was rehearsed.

This was definitely not her first video, but rather the final form of it.

I don´t want to imagine of how much tries she had to make, to make this video as it is now.

It was plain to see that she tried to play the brave, and I could imagine myself that she most likely had cried during the entire first video, trying to tell me that she need help, that she could no longer keep her life in one piece without someone who could help her.

I was furious about how life had treated her, the Brave wonderful, prideful and strong Lucita Ferguson..., where were you now.

The fact that she worked in a Diner, a family Restaurant and in a Bar told me already, that she never was able to completely follow her dream of becoming a singer.

That she instead tried her best in school and to be there for her mother, when her Dad wasn´t around.

Even after her Father left them, she did not fell in depression..., or at the very least she did not remained there, but instead she decided to take matters in her own hand, she worked herself down to the bone, accepted any work she could and gave her everything for her Mother and herself.

It was admirable of how long she managed to go through with it..., but fate can be cruel, she lost so much and yet tries to desperately hold on to the last Job she has, to get by.

But now that she has the prevision of it all falling apart, now that she´s been driven in a corner, she finally accepted the fate of having to ask for help.

Stubborn, headstrong, never giving up and never knowing when it is enough, until it is..., that's how I love my Lucy.

Eddie and Judith once said, that Lucy and I, we would be like both sides of a coin, equal yet not equal.

I think I have seen this video now for the 7th time, and still I hesitated to read her letter.

You ask why..., easy, on one hand Lucy was not able to mince her words, at least not directly, and only after many attempts, on the other hand, she was completely unable to write anything while trying to whitewash her words.

Sure she could formulate a letter making it look on the first glance as innocent, however the more often you read it, the easier it gets to read between the lines.

And now that her tough façade finally broke..., I was afraid of what I had to read in that Letter.

I was about to open it after the video finished for the seventh time, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Yes, who is there?!" I spoke to the intercom, after walking to my front-door.

"Night-owl Post service, we have a letter for you!" I heard it coming.

" _The Night-owl post office_?" I thought, usually the same brought letters, which were of a high importance and which had to be send and received within a day, or two at the very least, I was curious of what that letter must be.

"Alright please come up, second level, the door on the right!" I stated as I went to open up the door.

The Barn Owl in a postman uniform flew up to me, before he took the letter out of his pouch.

"Here you go, I will need your signature, here and here!" He stated as I signed the receiving-documents.

"Have a Goodnight!" He said.

"Likewise!" I replied, before I entered my room again and closed the door.

I went with the letter back towards the living and looked at it.

" _Palm beach Blvd., number 15, San Francisco..., who is this_?!" I wondered as I looked at the sending address.

"Wait..., Mariah Ferguson..., Lucy´s mother!" I stated and I was buff.

Not only was this Letter dated to 2 days ago, meaning that it must have been send right after Lucy´s package and letter, no it also was registered as important and more so it was written by Lucy´s mother.

Since all these years she never wrote a letter personally to me, but Lucy always told me about her health and what she did for significant things and if she wanted to give me a message.

Receiving a letter from herself on the other hand was more than just highly unusual.

I didn´t even needed to think about it at all, I put down Lucy´s letter and instantly opened up her mother's instead..., that feeling from before, that something was terribly off here, returned, now even more than before.

Her Letter read:

" _Dear Buster, It's me, Lucita Ferguson's mother, Mariah._

 _I am not sure if this Letter reaches you before Lucita´s and I am even unsure, that you read it before hers, after all you still love her very much, as I hope._

 _I can imagine myself how eager you are to read what she has written, I've heard that she also would make a video and send it to you, a video with an important request._

 _I can assure you that this request is true, at least halfway, she does ask you for your help..., but I want you to understand her real reason and all what has really happened, ever since my Husband left us for another woman and ever since we moved away from Calatonia._

 _I want you to understand that I truly worry about Lucy..., and in this letter I too will have to make a selfish request..., I want you to take Lucy away from here.., she has suffered for far too long and back then even had to give up all of her dreams._

 _And I can no longer watch how she´s giving herself up for my sake and suffers on it._

 _I am old and I know that I will not live much longer anyways, I went to the Doctor before I wrote this letter, he told me that I have at the very least still half a year to live._

 _If I am gone she will only have you anymore to hold on, so before she falls, I want you to sweep her from her feet and if necessary, carry her all the way back to Calatonia, so that she can finally live the life which was meant to be hers._

 _In a way I am glad that my beloved daughter has not inherited the same sickness as I have._

 _I am not sure if you are aware of it, but the sickness I suffer is cancer, a quite aggressive form, I need constant chemical treatment to be able to live on further._

 _But that also means that I am unable to do anything else and that it costs my family a high amount of money, too much for any normal paid job._

 _I guess that was the reason why my husband searched himself a new Woman, a woman he can live with, have fun with and who doesn´t needs any special care._

 _Of course I am angry but I also can understand him, or at least I wish I could..., I am not even sure if I want to really understand it._

 _I was sure it would happen eventually and someday, I am sick and I cannot give him the love I gave him in the beginning of our Relationship._

 _Still I begged to fate and I wished that it never happens before I die, I always believed that he would at least be faithful to me for as long as live..., but I guess this was just wishful thinking._

 _You on the other hand..., you never stopped loving Lucy, even if you cheated on her once, a failure which you instantly confessed to her, it was your one single sin, although it was not intentionally as I heard, at least Lucy told me so and in her eyes I saw strong faith and forgiveness as she spoke about you._

 _I will not judge you for I don´t know the whole story behind it, but one thing I know for sure..., that you regretted it and that you both still love each other deeply._

 _Lucita is always so excited about your Letters that she barely can stop smiling unless she has read it._

 _She always said that she was a little jealous.., for you managed to fulfil your dreams..., but even more she was moved to tears by the fact, that you still waited for her to someday return and live your life together._

 _And I want that wish to become true, once as I met you, during your childhood, I came to like you, you were a intelligent and headstrong little boy, just like Lucita had been._

 _As I said, I have not long to live anymore, and I want you to make sure that Lucy does not have to see me dying, I don´t want that, her entire life so far has been a single hell-ride, ever since we went away from Calatonia._

 _Due to my Medical treatment and my husband´s work, she lived a life full of hardships and crushing defeats, which I would have wanted to spare from her, but I couldn´t._

 _You remember her dream, to become a famous singer..., she tried it..., but she was rejected by the studios at some point during her more than just rocky carrier, also her few bandmates which she had weren´t faithful to her._

 _Her voice was her bestselling point to get a job in the music business, but ultimately it was also her curse, in the end everybody always only wanted to take advantage of her voice and make the big money with her._

 _But you know that Lucy sings for singing´s sake, not just to make money, she never wanted to become a commercial singer, all she ever wanted was to sing and to stand by your side._

 _Alone the memories and her love to you kept her strong and going on, wishing to someday maybe fulfilling this mutual dream of you._

 _I saw early that you did not wanted to be the director of that Theater in order to make big money, no it was because of the Theater-plays themselves, for making people smiling, for creating dreams._

 _It was and still is an admirable dream._

 _You must know that Lucy and I, we watched the Show as it appeared on TV and we even recorded it._

 _Lucy sang along the songs, and eventually broke down in tears while singing along, she even went as far as to kiss the Television as you picture came up._

 _Seeing it nearly ripped my heart apart._

 _She´s always so strong..., but in that one moment I saw how vulnerable she has gotten, and how much she longed for you._

 _Buster Moon, I cannot give you anything else than the Hand of my Daughter in marriage, if you manage to finally lead her to your Kingdom._

 _Our Address you find on the envelop, if you still feel for her the way you felt as we moved away..., if it still is also your wish to live your life together with her..., if all the feelings you described in your letters are still true..., than come as her knight in shining armor._

 _Save her from the dark grip of her miserable life and let this good old fairy offer her a dress fitting for a princess, sweep her away, marry her and live happily ever after in your castle..., that's all I wish for you two to do, please Buster..., fulfill me this last wish, it does not have to be instantly but in near future would be the best, at the very least before I die._

 _It would be good to come and meet her..., maybe this gives her confidence._

 _I don´t know if I can attend your wedding, but I am willing to pray for you._

 _In sincere hope for your both future, Mariah Ferguson!"_ I read and I was buff.

" _She .., tried to become a singer..., but why did she never wrote it in her letters..., was she afraid that I could no longer love her, when I knew she failed on becoming one, so she rather let me believe that she never even tried, due to her family- and life-issues_!" I thought in near terror.

Now I was even more afraid to open up her letter..., but I had to, if I wanted to know what was going on I would have to open up the letter.

But there was something I had decided, I would heed Mrs. Ferguson´s wish and meet up with her and discuss her request with her, which was the least I could do in the short duration before the final show.

I would have to attend this show and I had to ask my Crew about what to do, but before I need to get myself details.

" _Just open it up already you idiot_!" I said to myself as I literally ripped the letter open, before I could decide against it.

I took the letter out which smelled faintly like roses, it was Lucita´s trademark, she always used that perfume, ever since I told her that she smelled good.

I unfolded the Letter, it was a long one, 3 pages long, the longest she has ever wrote so far, and all of it in her beautiful Handwriting.

"Well here goes nothing!" I stated as I braced myself before I began to read.

" _Dear Buster, in case this letter arrives at you first, then let me tell you that I have send a package, with a request which I will not further describe in this letter..., instead I want to tell you some truths.., truths which I had hidden from you..., it is high time to clear up some lies of mine._

 _Lies which I had made so you would not worry about me and perhaps take the risk of getting involved into my problems and misery._

 _I didn´t wanted you to think that I would take advantage of your love to me, that's why I never told you the entire truth._

 _The truth is..., my Life is a mess.., and I am a wreck, which has nothing anymore, no respectable life, no dreams for the future..., or at least no real way to fulfil them but much more than this I had no way to get out of this misery._

 _I´m living day to day, forced to give a lion´s share of my own self towards multiple problems, without being able to solve them in the slightest and get anything worthwhile in return._

 _I always told you that life here in San Francisco was nice, with all the sun and the beach and the water and whatever._

 _However the truth is..., I hate this place.., it reminds me constantly, of so much which has gone wrong in my life, first of all the sickness my mother suffers on, its cancer in a highly aggressive form, and even though she gets treatment, isn´t she able to live for much longer, a half year at most, that knowledge drives me near the end of my sanity._

 _The second thing that has gone so wrong, was the separation from you, which is the most important and the greatest misfortune in my life, you have always been my pillar in the darkness, my beacon-light in a deep dark ocean leading me to a secure haven._

 _Do you still remember, the first and last Theater Play we watched together, it was a play called_ _Shooting star_ _, it was the story of a Woman who dreamed to become a Music-star, but who lived in an abusive family, but there was a producer who saw her talent and helped her to become famous and even though she was often beaten down by her family, she always rose back up again and in the end she stood at the top..., in a way it was a new interpretation of Cinderella, but I truly enjoyed the play._

 _On that day, I found out what your passion and dream was, and to see it with my own eyes was just beautiful, I cried, I cried because I knew that I would have to leave from Calatonia and I understood that I could not drag you down with me and made you lose that dream, that I had to make you stay here no matter what, that's why I casted you aside and told you to dream on and grow on your dream and to finally fulfil it someday without me._

 _When I was down back then you cheered me up and you made me laugh and sing..., even though I knew it never would happen, you made me feel like I could fulfil my dreams, even if I was no longer with you._

 _The third problem of mine, was that my father has betrayed us 3 years ago, I always told you that he was barely at home because he worked for the family..., however that is a lot of BS._

 _In reality that cheating Bastard went behind our back and slept with other woman, I don´t know and I don´t care how many he had before we found out, fact is that he kept spending all of our money, which we had saved for Mom´s medical treatments, in strip-clubs and on prostitutes and other women._

 _It only came out because I tried to keep a track on where all the money suddenly went as we struggled to pay the Hospital bill, also as my dad was apparently on an important meeting in another town, a loan shark came to our house and wanted his money back, he threatened to do something to me or mother, so I gave him everything we had._

 _I then asked at our bank only to find out that nearly all the money was gone, being spent to various love hotels and clubs._

 _As dad came back home I confronted him with it, he just slapped me across the face for snooping in his things and told me that it was none of my business, that it was his money which he had worked for and that it was him who decided where and for what to spent it._

 _Of course I couldn´t believe what I heard, I asked him if mom didn´t mattered to him anymore._

 _He replied that it was moms fault for having gone sick and for forcing him to give up is life for her and for getting nothing in return, no physical love, no recognition, nothing..., that he would only be here to pay her medical treatment, because he was apparently her husband, even if only on paper anymore._

 _Of course that was even more of bullshit, since mom always told him how much she loved him and she really did that back then._

 _That she cannot have sexual intercourse, since she´s too weak, also out of fear of somehow getting her health worse than it is, was only logical._

 _And if he wanted recognition then he could get himself some, by doing the right thing, but he never did that, all he cared for was himself._

 _I told him that he didn´t cared about us and that he began to destroy this family with his antics and all of his debts._

 _He slapped me again, but I kept going, I told him that Mom was strong, that despite all what happened to her she kept on living for us, she kept on being strong for us and most of all, she kept on smiling, so that we would not worry._

 _Mom was strong, stronger than he ever could be._

 _Dad then slammed his fist in my face, saying that mom was nothing without him, that she would be homeless under a bridge without him, that he was the one who brought all the money in and that mom only married him for the money, to give it to the poor._

 _But I told him that was wrong, even before they met, mom was a dedicated member of the Caritas, a highly valued member and that she did more in her life, for other people, than Dad ever had done for us._

 _As dad wanted to beat me again, mom stopped him, holding up his gun, which she found in a drawer._

 _She forced him out of the house and threatened him to never return to us, she shut the door, then treated my wounds, while we comforted us both._

 _The next day we left the House and took the money out of Mom´s Bank account, to which Dad unfortunately also once had permission to interact with._

 _Of course the whole divorce went to the court, we won if only a little, due to his abuse, Dad was restricted to come near us at 100 meters._

 _We then rented an Apartment in another district, far away from Dad´s house but still close to the hospital._

 _The access towards the hospital was very important, for it wasn´t just a simple hospital like the one in Calatonia._

 _You know..., I told you that we moved because of Dad´s work..., I´m sorry Buster but I lied, we moved because of Mom´s treatment, she had to get to another Hospital, specialized on Cancer-treatment and the only one near us was here in San Francisco..., but it was really expensive._

 _I knew that if I told you the truth..., you would have given up your dream to help us, you would have begged your father to get the money for mom´s treatment, instead of the Theater your heart beated for..., but I could not take the thought that because of our problems, your dream would have been taken away from you._

 _So I build my entire new life upon a lie and created more and more lies to keep the same up and you out of trouble..., I´m so sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday._

 _I don´t want you to think that everything was a lie though._

 _I did worked hard and legal as well as morally acceptable jobs, to erase the debts of the Hospital as well as to pay the taxes and the rent for the apartment..., all in all I worked day in day out only to get paid and spent the money on various facilities, and in the end I would have only little to live for ourselves for a whole month._

 _But the work isn´t really the best, I worked half-time in a supermarket, before the Diner and the Family restaurant, Although the pay was good there was one major problem with that workplace, the Shops manager constantly harassed his female workers sexually._

 _I was glad that it only stayed with occasionally grabbing on my butt..., not that I liked it one bit mind you, I always wanted to beat him up but kept my wrath under cover and let it loose when I was alone somewhere._

 _As you can think I needed the job, so I just had to go through with it and swallow my hatred._

 _But as he tried to rape me one day in the shop's store-room, I lost it and hit him unconscious with an mini Fire extinguisher and called the police, of course he was arrested since the video of the security cameras caught him on tape, however I didn´t wanted to work there any second longer, so I began to search for a new work._

 _I then found the Family restaurant which belonged to a nice little family, they took me in and I worked for 3 years there, until they were bought up by a big chain and then a few of the workers were fired because of whatever reasons, myself included, since I did apparently too many faults no matter where I worked, if in the kitchen or at the cashier or as waitress._

 _The diner I worked within, during the evening, was also a nice place at first..., before the concurrence build their new restaurant right next to us, and over the course of half the last year, they managed to drive our customers away from us, last but not least that scandal they provoked._

 _I worked in the kitchen as aid and was under those who were directly made responsible for the whole scandal._

 _We were fired and the Diner had to close its door forever not later on._

 _All what then was left to me and still is, is the work I have in Larry´s Bar._

 _Larry, a friendly Polar-bear, asked me if I needed work, he was short on staff back then, as I roamed the town for work._

 _He was one of the regular customers of the Family Restaurant and knew me well._

 _He gave me that workplace and now I am working in a team together with 4 people to keep the Bar alive.., but as I also have told in the Video, things aren't going well lately._

 _The concurrence has become quite strong, but we still holding against them, I tried to bring some variety into our place by singing occasionally, but it only works on our regulars, since we don´t have much of a sound system like the other newer bars, only Larry´s old Radio._

 _The Whole Bar has a nice rustically feeling, perfected by this old Radio, but I guess it´s just too rustically for the young folks..., but I like it, it is the first time that I really feel at home at a workplace._

 _My Teammates, Selma the Persian cat, Reginald `Reggie´ the Water buffalo, Boris the Bulldog and Milly the Fox, they are some of the few friends which I have found here ever since I moved._

 _But as you know the whole existence of the Bar and its team is standing on the edge, if we don´t get any new customers over the summer we can pack our things, and I would hate to see my friends having to give up what they live for._

 _Each of them came out of different problematic situations and found their way to Larry´s Bar, losing it would not only mean that Larry would have disappointed his Late Father and would have lost to his older Brother Harry..., no it would also mean that each one of us would have to return towards these situations._

 _So do I._

 _..., I´m not sure if I shall tell it..., but it gets more and more hard to care for mother, her Cancer seems to get worse by the day´s passing, without a way on how to help her._

 _The more worse it gets, the more the Treatment, which she needs to extend her decreasing life-span, costs..., the money isn´t enough for living, paying taxes and many other things..., better said, it isn´t enough to live a life._

 _Perhaps only to live one life, but definitely not two, I just don´t know what I should do anymore, I don´t want Mom to die..., but I cannot afford a life for the both of us anymore._

 _My only way to get things done is to make Larry´s Bar famous again and make him taking me in fulltime._

 _You know I would not ask you or anyone for help, if I am not totally desperate._

 _I beg of you..., if you still harbor any kind of friendly feelings for me, please help me!_

 _I have send the entire money which I could save together, minus all the living expenses and the Medical Treatment-costs, since 3 years I saved it, always having to take a part of it away because the rest of the money didn´t even lasted for the most trivial things for food and clothes._

 _It was a rocky path and in the end I could only get 1.000 dollars together, to send you and your crew, to ask you to help us._

 _I really need your help Buster, I beg of you._

 _In hope to see you again in near future, Lucita Ferguson!"_ I read the whole Letter in one go without stopping and I had to almost read it twice to get every detail.

"Holy Molly!" Was all I could say.

"She really need my help!" I stated and there was not a second to think about it...

Maybe it was a dumb idea of myself, but I once told me that when the time comes that she asked me for help, when she would tell me where exactly she lives, I would go and meet her, even if only to close her in my arms and feel her closeness once.

But not this time, this time I would come to help her and I would come to make her an offer an offer to fulfil her dream and stand on the big stage, even if just for once.

" _Wait for me Lucy, i´m coming as soon as possible_!" I muttered to myself as I rushed in my Bed room and got my Luggage and began to pack all the things required for a 3 days trip towards San Francisco.

"First I have to get myself a good view over the momentary situations there, before I can decide anything.., foremost I will have to make sure that we even can do it, just because I want to help doesn´t mean that everybody can do it, especially Norman and Rosita.

Rosita told me that Norman got the whole July free, but that is most likely the longest he can have free, which means that Rosita will afterwards definitely go back along him to take care of the home!" I stated aloud, as to have a conversation with my inner self, my inner desire to let anything fall, pack up my belongings, get all of my friends to San Francisco and help Lucy.

It would be irresponsible from me to insist Rosita and the kids to stay while Norman would have to live alone for a long time.

Especially since I don´t want to force anyone.

"The next problem is if Meena can go, 3 weeks are okay to her and her folks..., but what about 2 months..., it would be much easier if her Grandparents and her Mom would come along, but two months..., I doubt they would be able to stay away from home for so long.

Means that perhaps only Johnny and Ash might be able to help me, maybe even Maurice, Manuel and Nathan.

If it all goes wrong then I will just have to do it myself!" I stated nodding to myself

As we have seen is my voice not yet rusted and I knew how to entertain people, so it might not be that bad..., but it would be kinda lonely without them all, sure Lucy was there..., but the others, they were like family to me, Two months alone would be hard.

And I still have to send a message towards Miss Crawly, to make sure she knows that she has to handle things on her own for a while, until I come back for the next show.

In the end it might be a good way to spend a summer-camp of training, if we have to win over the attention of a whole new audience, Calatonia was big, but San Francisco was a whole different caliber, it also was not so far away from where we would have hold the camp anyways, so we can even take part in the Challenge from Lance. We could hit two birds with a stone..., although I am not sure if the same would not come to hit us back.

But I am sure we could make Larry´s Bar the most famous there ever has been, if we all would give it our best.

" _Lucy one thing is for sure, you have my support, I will help you no matter what, so wait for me, I will sweep you of your feet and kiss you, when I see you again, I hope you are prepared_!" I thought as I was done packing.

I quickly grabbed my Handy and my House Keys, I quickly wrote two notes, one for Mrs. Newland, to inform her of my sudden depart, the other one was for Miss Crawly with some instructions and an Apology for my sudden disappearance.

I called a Cab, and told the driver to get me to Miss Crawly´s address.

I stuck the note in her letter box and told the driver to drive me to the Airport.

After arriving I made my way to buy a flight towards San Francisco, the same would last for about 6 hours.

Enough time to make up my mind of what to tell Lucy once we meet again.

" _Guys, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you on short notice like this, wait for me, I will surely make it to the show_!" I thought as I looked out of the Airport´s window, waiting for my flight to go.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Buster is gone to see Lucita, his old and still burning flame, how will the others react to the news which Miss Crawly has to tell them, can they keep on going alone until Buster returns?**_

 _ **We will see, in the next Chapter, hope you liked this one, read and review my people.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books!**_


	17. Those who follow their Heart and Faith

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 17: Those who follow their hearts and have Faith!**

 **At the next day in the Afternoon, Ash´s Pov:**

I was kinda accustommed to getting worse news, either if I see them myself happening or if I hear about them by others, it wasn´t always easy but until now i always managed to somehow overcome all the obstacles.

However there are sometimes things, which even I cannot and won´t accept, the news we got from Miss Crawly this noon was one of those things.

It´s just..., I admid, maybe I depend too much on Buster Moon, but to whom else can I hold to provide me with enough money for a living..., my parents..., hell no..., and getting all the wasted money back from Lance was most likely also not ever possible, since he himself was totaly blank, in his own bank-account was an emptiness which made me shudder and according to him it has been like this since many years.

Even though he too came from a rich family before running away, as much as I know and as he had told me..., maybe thats why he never really lifted a finger himself.

When I look back then Lance´s story was quite similiar to mine, only that his parents could care less about him, at the very least they never tried to control him, i guess at some point they just gave him up and put all the attention on his Brother Vincent, the prime-example of a rich prince.

To be honest i only ever heard one time that they were brothers, as one of my friends talked about it, but they also had no real insight about it, not that they even wanted to.

We were a group of misfits surrounded by a mass of obedient little lambs, the few black dots on a pure white sheet and before all of what happened between me and my Parents, it has been my life which I personally didn´t cared enough to change.

However in my life I always only wanted to live the way I wanted it, to make my own decisions for better or for worse and thanks to Johnny I was able to.

Johnny and I we just came back home, to my place, from Grocery shopping and from helping him out at school stuff..., since I went to a High-class Highschool, more forced than willingly, I knew my way around the stuff needed for college and could help him much more than a simple tutor.

As we arrived at the Theater this afternoon, we heard about these huge news, which were like a serious blow under the belt-line.

"WAIT A SECOND HE DID WHAT, CAN YOU REPEAT THAT!?" I nearly shouted out loud, as I heard the news of Buster Moon´s sudden disappearance.

A dissapearance which was conducted at night without a single word nor a warning as if he just eloped with someone..., just like me and Lance once did.

I wanted to scream out loud, more in frustration than in actual anger, I wanted him to come back and explain why he would leave us so easily, what was there which made him running away so shortly befor a big day for us all.

But in the end, even if i would give my rant the least chance to be heard by my friends of the theater, i had to admit something..., that Buster moon, he and I were adults, so who am I to tell him what to do and when to do?

"Calm down will you, it´s not my fault...,it is as I said Ash and we cannot change it now anyways.

According to his note, he has gone on a trip towards San Francisco, to meet up with his old Girlfriend, because of some Problems she has, and in which she has begged him for help.

He said in his note that he will surely be back before the Show and that for the time being we shall practice as before..., that we don´t have to worry and that he will try to get himself a good look over the current situation she´s stuck within, to discuss it later with us, before deciding on anything.

Apparently she asked not only for his but also for our help, also in a video which she had send him alongside of 1.000 dollars which she has managed to save together, while maintaining her life with her sick mother, all to spend it for our help.

However it seems that Buster took the money back with him.

He said that after he has seen what´s going on there, he would decide whether to take it and to share it under us equally as well as putting some more on top, as payment for the help, or to give it back if we are unable to help her!" Rosita stated, trying to calm me down.

"That..., that..., Man..., why is he always doing things on his own, I mean he has our phone numbers, he could have ..., like.., just called us, it´s not like we would have instantly refused to help him, if he would have asked us..., or am I wrong!?" I stated, not sure what to think about it..., but then again, I had no control over him and I wasn´t the one to have it anyways.

If I shall be honest, I was nothing more than an employee to him, who am I to tell my boss if he should even think about a deal or not.

And in anyways, the Woman he went to isn´t just anybody but the love of his life which he still loves, ever since their childhood..., if this Lucy asks for help which we can do and which somehow, even if just in the slightest, benefits us, i´m sure that Buster would accept.

He would never ask the impossible of us, for he knows that there are things, which we just cannot do.

But even if I just think about all this..., it doesn´t erase my frustration about not even being asked by him, it once again shows that we aren´t as tight together as I want it, ever since I casted my family and Lance away from me, I wanted a new family, one that I can trust and one that I can depend on when things get rocky and uncertain and one who does not fret to ask me if they need help with something, after all i was not totaly incompetent.

"What would he have told us anyways, that he´s sorry but that he got to check on that Lucita Ferguson..., she´s the love of his life so it´s no wonder he just went up and left to check if she´s okay.

I mean, who are we to blame him, if my mother would call and say that somethings off with her or Cherry, I would most likely have done the exact same thing..., sure i might would have called in, at least to Buster and miss Crawly and maybe take Ash along..., if she would want to accompany me, but i would still have let almost all other plans falling to do so.

Still, even if Buster would have called..., could we even have stopped him..., do we even want to stop him?

He´s following his heart..., just like we all did, didn´t we.

Many of us were told that we would never make it as a singer or dancer..., or as a performer in general..., many, not all of us, but many of us were told so by somebody.

We felt it every day..., someone or something held us back, telling us that we cannot do it, that we are not made for it.

Maybe we even told it to ourselves, we followed that ideology because we believed it..., until we saw a chance and our heart decided that we should just take that opportunity which was given to us.

Given to us by none other but Buster Moon himself.

It was so for me and I know that for most of you it has been the same!" Johnny stated and even I had to nod.

"For Buster..., family is really important..., he don´t want to disappoint his family..., and that Lucy..., she does count as family to Buster, so it is only logical that he wants to help her when she´s in trouble, just like he would do so for each one of us!" Johnny continued and once again he spoke words of wisdom.

"What is there even to argue or think so hard about, I mean Buster clearly said that he will be back before the show and I believe him..., he also said that we should keep going like usual and rehearse our songs until the big day.

If we do that, we won´t disappoint him when the time for the Show has come..., right now Buster´s fighting a different Battle than we.., but another important one indeed.

And as they say in the Entertainment-Business..., the Show must go on!" Gunther stated and I guess he was right after all.

" _I can understand it..., but..., dammit, and just as I wanted to ask him about something_!" I mumbled as I felt the extra weight I had brought along today, pulling on my arm.

I wanted confirmation..., but i guess his dissapearance was a sign, that I had to make such decisions myself and to not always depend on others to take them for me and show me a path I could go..., I had to walk it on my own after all.

"Anyways I guess Gunther is right, we should not dwell on that but just do our best, even if it is sad that he just went up and away without much of an apology or a message, am I certain that he had his reasons to go.

And who are we to tell him not to follow the request of a friend if he wants to, who are we to tell him not to follow his heart, when we did the same as we came to the Audition and stayed to become a family.

We got a show to bring on stage..., if we now think too much about it and the possible reasons behind his actions, then we will only hinder ourselves from doing just that.

Remember, even if we can also follow our hearts here, is it still a job which we are generously paid for, but if we cannot show Buster how well we can do it, even if he´s not around, then why are we even coming back here, do we really need someone to tell us what to do and what not, aren´t almost all of us adults ourselves.

Once Buster said that he cannot do anything without us and that we cannot do anything without him, at least here in the Theater..., but this is not true, for we all and him too, we can still do things..., but we can only do them halfway and halfhearted, if we don´t stand together as one!" Rosita stated and I nodded eagerly, she was absolute right.

"She´s right, even if we going to change something..., then we just have to get the resolve we need, not from someone else, but from ourselves, things cannot stand still just because one gear is missing in a clockwork, maybe it´s not working right until that gear is back, but it is still running, for better or for worse!" I stated as I gripped the handle of the case of my Violin harder.

I wanted to ask Buster if I he would allow me to play int the next show..., but even if he would not have gone to San Francisco, it might would have been on too short notice to make sure I would not suck, so I will just ask for his permission, once he´s back, to play in the new show after the summer holidays, after practicing for a while.

At first I was not sure if I should do so at all..., playing the Violin had always been a hard thing for me and eventually I came to hate it..., but same as my life has changed, so did my taste in music lately, thanks to Johnny and I thought that maybe it was not so bad, at least it could give my performances some new spice.

I thought that maybe I could erase the bad memories from years ago, by playing the violin like I wanted.

I was in doubts about it..., but Johnny told me to go for it if I truly wanted it, to not let me being slowed down by doubts.

That I had to make my own decision, if I wanted to show the world, and even more so to Lance and my Parents, that I was here and that I am me.

That I am living my life like I want..., I should show them all what I was made of and what I could do if you set me free...!

To be honest, Johnny was right, especially to my parents, I wanted to show it, that I finally lived the life I wanted to live, on my own, but also with people who truly supported me along my way... and it was all thanks to Buster that it happened, that my eyes were finally opened to so many things..., so that I could see so much more than I did before.

All I could do to repay him was to make my part of the Shows the best I could offer.

"Alright then, I guess what Buster would now say is, to work hard, to work good and to get the best we can out of ourselves!" Meena, who had been silent until now, stated encouraging and I just imagined Busters voice stating this.

"She´s right, well then what we are waiting for, let´s train hard and make this show the best one yet!" Rosita stated and we all nodded, before moving on to our rehearsal rooms.

Me together with Johnny, our new instruments and my Violin, however i didn´t saw the three glances which my little Box earned.

 _ **Rosita´s Pov:**_

I might sound calm from the outside, but inertly I was freaking out.

" _I can understand that you still love her..., even after so many years..., but Ash´s right, couldn´t you give us at least a warning Buster..., I mean this is going all so fast...!"_ I thought to myself as my Body switched on Autopilot and made its way behind Gunther to our rehearsal room.

Of course I knew that he loves her, that he would do so much for her, more than for anyone, that maybe he would even giv ehis life up for her.

He loved her, more than I ever have seen a man love a woman.

Well expect of my wonderful Husband Norman, who dedicated himself to working so hard, that he could feed our family, pay all of the taxes and allowed our 25 children to visit school and get each a proper education.

Sure, our Love-life did suffered a bit under it and he was constantly tired-out from working so hard, that he couldn´t even fake the smallest of interest for other things than that..., of course I wasn´t happy about that, it made me sad even though I understood it...,but this was honestly a small evil which I just swallowed.

Knowing that he neither did it out of spite for something, nor because he lost that spark of love for me.

" _At the very least I saw that yesterday, as his eyes were practically glued on me_!" I thought snickering as I remembered yesterday.

After I reprimanded him for his foolishness and for taking a risk, even if it was to safe someone, telling him that i need no Superhero but just a man like him in my life, i decided that it was high time for a real housewife´s reward for my lovely Husband and showed him, that even with my frustration about him endangering himself, I was also full of pride for him.

I surprised him with a kinky roleplay, playing a strict but also kinda lewd Teacher and he was my problem-student..., luckily the Kids slept tightly the whole night, which was my fortune last night..., it has been the first time in years since Norman and I shared some intimate moments with each other.

After we were done we lied awake next to each other, cuddling and basking in the afterglow, something which we hadn´t done in a long time, it was amazin, the whole night we spent together was amazing and I can tell, from his big smiling and swooping me of my feet and kissing me passionately, that for him it felt definitely the same, In that night I asked him, al little shy and also a little reluctant, if he was happy about the life we had.

He answered that he was unsure if he showed me enough love and that he was sorry for not recognizing, that I had a deep urging need to sing and dance and to be praised about it, he also said how sorry he was, for not having shown so much interest in what I do, or what I like to do, as he should have as my Husband.

He even went as far as to say, that he would change himself and that he would make sure that I never feel unloved again.

Seeing him like this, beating him down for all what went wrong in our marriage, made me incredible sad, after all it was not entirely his fault, I too did many things wrong, I constantly tried to get my own ideas through having my own head and wanting perhaps too much, even though I knew that he had a lot of stress and responsibility at work, it was definitely not easy to work in a construction company, if i would not have had to end my study as Architect due to my pregnancy, I might would have been able to help him more.

I told him that i was a little ashamed of myself as I tried to shove the kids to him, as i wanted to follow a dream from myself, back then after I went to the Casting and the later rehearsings at the Theater before the big show.

I told him that I did felt sad that we could not be together like we used to, but I also explained to him that I never felt myself unloved by him, that i knew and appreciate all of what he did for our family and that I was also kinda to blame for not showing him in a womanly way, how much I appreciate his responsibility over us.

No..., Norman definitely did not lost his love for me or for our family, he devoted himself to work himself to the bone, out of sheer responsibility, just so we all could live our life together as a family without much problems.

Knowing and understanding now how many thoughts he made himself about it, and wanting to show me his love and support..., I could understand why Buster rushed to Lucita´s aid..., because he felt responsibility and love for her and the need to support her in whatever problems she was facing..., but it was precisely because he loved her so much, why I was worried.

What if he someday just decides to close down the theater and live together with her, instead of continuing to be our boss..., what would be happening to us, sure they once promised each other that they would lead the theater together..., but 23 years can change a person much, even just 8 years are doing that, as I have seen.

What if she doesn´t want to leave San Francisco for whatever reason and he decides to stay instead..., who will lead us then and who will succeed the Theater after him.

Will it even remain after Buster would give it up someday, or would it be demolished to make place to something new, all of what he and we fought for, what we built up again, could eventually be gone in the far Future, if Buster would decide to no longer pursue his Dream, but to follow a Promise from years ago, to live together with Lucita Ferguson.

It made me angry to think that he could give us all up for a woman..., but it even more frustrated me that I though such things.

It was as if I didn´t wanted Buster to be happy as long as we all are, I kept thinking that we are Buster´s family, that he doesn´t need another one, but that was just a selfish wish, Buster was my Boss and as such I had no right to keep him from finding his love and eventually starting a family.

Then again..., if he would get a Son or a Daughter, a heir to the theater..., maybe we would not have to worry..., that way the future of the Moon Theater could be saved, even if Buster would give it up someday.

" _AAARGGH, what am I even thinking about..., if I think that way I will just bring myself down and then suck in my performance, as long as he has not decided on anything, is_ _there_ _no place for negative thinking_!" I thought to myself as I opened my eyes.

Only to get startled and to take a few steps backwards, as suddenly Gunther´s face was staring at me, and I felt something touching my forehead.

"W-w-w-w-whaaaat are you doing?!" I asked in surprise.

"Well you´ve been standing there for about 10 minutes, like a pillar, so I wanted to check if you are alright!?" Gunther stated as i recognized that we stood in the Reahearsal room.

"I-I´m alright so far,, i was just in thoughts... no need to worry!"I stated blushing deep red, befor ei caught myself again.

"We better just get over the whole performance again...,there are a few steps which I am still not able to get right, also we have to take a look at what Buster wrote in his further notes..., about our parts of the next Show, I think he completely overthought his former ideas and has imagined something new for this show, in which the songs he gave us before are included.

He wrote something about some Guest singers he wanted to hire to make the new Show after the holidays even greater, he wrote that he has already found one at the very least and that on his trip to San Francisco he´s looking for 2 more.

So whatever happens, it seems that this next Show will become something completely different, as from what we are used to, he said the Show shall have a Name, he calls it Historia, Stories of our own, he said that he would gives us the further Info as soon as possible!" I stated.

"Sounds to me as if he evolved the Ideas of Manuel and maurice and made a Show out of it!" Gunther explained.

"Might as well be so!" I stated, quite unsure what to think of that.

"Anyways i guess if that happens, we better prepare ourselves as best as we can!" Gunther only replied with a frown, before smiling again.

"Time to make the floor vibrate then!" He stated and the music he played off on his CD player kept me from overthinking things again, but in the end I was not the only one, who was anxious over the sudden development of the recent events.

 _ **Meena´s Pov:**_

I was sad, I was not prepared for this..., sure neither were the others, but they had someone to hold on, like Ash and Johnny, or Gunther and Rosita, but I didn´t really had anyone else but Buster and now that he´s gone, I was a little unsure, especially about my stage fright..., Buster always managed to blow it away before each of my performances.

So what would happen if Buster, out of whatever reason, would not make it in time for the show..., would I even be able to sing, wouldn´t I suck in my performance and maybe have to leave the Theater..., no I didn´t wanted that, I wanted to stay, I didn´t wanted to loose this place.

I saw it in Ash´s and Rosita´s eyes, they were so full of doubt, even if they told us not to worry about Busters decision.

" _Don´t leave us Dad_!" I heard myself mumbling..., of course it was still strange for me to call Buster like this, but..., it also was comforting.

Mom was quite surprised as I told her about it, knowing that I never met my true father, she said that she did not blamed me for wanting to have some Male father-figure leading me on, but I should not forget over it, that Buster was indeed my Boss and that, just because he allowed me to call him like this, I could not act as if he truly was my father.

Somewhere was a line drawn, to differ what was possible for Buster in terms of Guidance as a Father-figure, and what was impossible to him, since he was not my true Father and of course i understood this but still, it was encouraging to have someone who understood me at times and who supportted me to go through with my passion.

Before I heard about this Lucita Ferguson, I thought I may be able to perhaps bring mom and Mr. moon together, who knows, maybe it could have worked, but i guess this whishful thinking bursted quicker than a soap-bubble.

I was about to sink into deep thoughts and fears for the future, as I was woken up by some knocks.

"Huh, who is it?!" I asked since I had the shades down in my rehearsal Room, so that I would not get too nervous while singing and being watched by the others.

"It´s me, Nathan, I've got some instructions from Buster to train together with you!" Nathan explained and I nodded, I heard that Buster wanted to pair some of us up for duets during the new show after the Holidays and he did told me, after he went yesterday to get the lyrics and notes back in his system, that he thought of maybe pairing me up with Nathan or Johnny for duets, of course i once again was unsure, but he told me not to worry and to just go on about it as usual.

It erased my doubts, even if just a little.

"Please come in!" I stated and the door opened, as the tall German shepherd entered.

Well tall in terms of his conspecifics, in the end he only reached up to my chin.

But he was a nice looking man, he kinda reminded me of one of my Teachers back at school, a gentle Aura which was a little unsure but also determined to make the most of the moment.

"Hello Meena, I know this might come sudden to you, but I've got instructions from Mr. Moon to train for some duets for the new show together with you..., of course if you don´t mind!" Nathan explained and I shook my head.

"I don´t mind, it had to come to this eventually..., I mean our show cannot stay stereotypical, so I have to be able to deal with the pressure, of having to pull off a good performance with a partner..., it will be harder than it looks with Rosita and Gunther during their performances, for sure..., but I will give it my best!" I stated to myself and with a determinate glance to Nathan, who looked at me with a smile.

In the end Rosita and Gunther were right, even if Buster wasn´t here for the moment, we had to make sure that our Performances were flawless in the Show on Sunday, even if he wasn´t be able to attend it, the show must go on.

It were only 4 more days to go, Buster stated that he was gone for about 3 days, so he surely would be back before Sunday.

"I think it might be a bit too early but i will try to do my best not to stand in your way!" Nathan stated, oblivious about my inner conflicts.

"Oh please don´t be so scared, that´s my part you know..., but..., I think that we will rock, as Ash would say, at the very least it cannot get worse i would say, I mean I have to absolve a show, and if worse gets worse, Buster won´t be there to encourage and calm me down!" I explained.

"I see , thats why he ordered me to keep a little watch over you until he returns?!" Nathan stated and I was Buff.

"Wait, he did what?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"He said that you tend to overthink things, get lost in doubts and anxiety and that it blocks your talent from coming out of it´s shell..., and that you trully are willing to sing, that it is your greatest wish to stand on the stage and sing your heart out.

Maybe it sounds selfish, since I go this job to get money foremost and to save myself from losing some important things, like my Family, my Home and so forth, but i will make sure to make a good performance together with you!" Nathan explained and I nodded.

"Then ì will give it my best as well!" I stated with detemination.

"Well then, here we go!" I stated and Nathan nodded, as he gave me the notes with the instructions and the lyrics to the duets, the notes gave me a little shock, it seemed that i should even sing some more songs in the next Show, around 6 this time, usually each of us has about 2 songs coming on a total of 8 songs per show.

But this here was around 4 to 6 songs which each of us shall sing, the entire amount of songs was not specified but looking at this massive lineup, alone for me, shows that it will become the biggest show we have ever had so far, if we rock this and the Challenge, it is clear that we will be sold out for the new show after the Holidays.

"Well look at this, guess i have to get myself in high gears!" i stated.

However i saw something interesting, I knew most of these songs and I heard that most of them required a special instrument in it´s instrumental-line-up, to be played at all, one essential istrument, and i knew just where to find it, ever since I heard her story, I looked Ash up in the internet and found some quite interesting videos of her.

"I´m sorry but I got to go quickly, I will be right back!" I stated to Nathan and the same nooded blushing most likely having missunderstood me, not that i had time to explain things to him.

 _ **Johnny´s Pov:**_

Having Buster vanishing so shortly before the show was surely not easy to stomach, but I had faith in him, just as I had faith in Ash that she could come to a clear decision for herself.

Whether she was willing, to play the Violin or not..., back then as she told me about how she had to learn it during her childhood and early teenager years and how she broke with it, it was kinda sad but as she told me that she considered to maybe play it again, for our shows, i was a little glad..., I only told her to go for it if she really wanted it but ultimately the decision laid only by her, if she decided against it, she could also just go and offer her violin to the Moon theater, if she has no need for it.

However it would be a little sad, I must admit that, after all, the Violin was the last reminder of who she once has been, and since she barely was able to decide what she wanted to become in near future, it would be sad if she casted that part off, before even giving it a try..., on the other hand it was better than destroying it or throwing it away.

"Dammit!" I heard her saying as she flopped down on the floor, after entering our rehearsal Room.

"Well it certainly is bad luck that he´s gone for three days!" I stated.

"Indeed, I mean in 4 days we have the show..., I wanted to see if I could perhaps build it in already there, but if Buster is against it, then there would be no point in trying anyways, that's why I wanted to see his reaction, when I ask him!" Ash explained.

"Sure it is sad that you might not be able to play in the next show, but that is also a good thing, this way you can practice a little before using it in a show, as ultimate trump card of yours to gain the affection and the appreciation of the Audience and moreover of your parents.

After all you said that you haven´t played since years, and I heard that playing the violin requires years of constant training, to do it as perfectly as possible!" I told her and she nodded.

"Oh yeah I still know how that has been, as i told you, mom constantly beated me with a small branch when I made mistakes..., I hated it to play just so she could later on brag with it, to her friends in the high society clubs and special occasion gatherings, of how talented I was and how proud she was...,What a sham.

Behind closed doors she was never satisfied with my playing, she always only told me how bad I was, as if she could do it better, that witch.

If she wanted to punch the other mothers in the face with something like this, then she should have just done it herself, instead of forcing me, just so I should compete with the other prissy little princesses!" Ash stated and I truly was sorry for her.

"Ash..., I know you don´t like being reminded of it, but then again, it has been your own decision to think about giving it a try, sure Buster´s not here for the moment, but I am, if you want to know if you even still can play..., then why not play for me, even if only once, I want to get to know the Ash I hadn´t had the pleasure and chance to get to know before!" I told her and she looked at me for a while with huge eyes.

Before she crawled up to me and kissed me passionately on my lips, before leaning on my chest while I petted her quills.

"Maybe you are right, brainstorming over it isn´t gonna help me now anyways, I might as well just give it a try, forgive me if I suck!" She stated nodding.

"I bet you won't, something like this you don´t just unlearn so easily, maybe you need some attempts first but I know after that you will be great!" I stated to her as I looked deep in her eyes and she chuckled and Eskimo-kissed my nose.

"You are always saying things to encourage me Johnny, thank you very much for that!" Ash stated and I chuckled as well.

"Well, what else can I say to that..., expect you´re welcome!" I mused before I flashed a smile to her.

"Well then, I guess I will give it a try..., but what shall I play, I honestly don´t want to play Mozart or any of these fancy old music pieces, this is so stone-age-style, I would love to play something hip ..., something new!" Ash asked.

"Well how about you cover one of these?!" A new voice stated, startling us.

"Huh, wait..., how long have you guys been watching?!" I asked as Maurice and Manuel entered the room.

"By the time you French-kissed!" They stated nonchalantly.

"Ever heard of privacy!?" Ash hissed at them.

"We did indeed, but why should we bother you, with acknowledging our presence, when you share some love with each other..., anyways we saw you entering with the violin and thought that maybe you could play one of these songs for the new show, at the very least it would lift your performance into unknown heights.

Just as the name of the Show tells it!" Maurice stated and suddenly I got confused.

I didn´t even know, that the new show had a special name..., I looked at Ash but the same was just as confused.

"Wait..., What do mean with the name of the Show?!" We asked dumbfounded.

"Well Buster, in an attempt to make this show even more outstanding, asked us to create a name for the new Show, something which would make an impact on the people in town and which instantly pick their interest, we decided that we would call it _**NOVA LUNA,**_ _**The greatest Show in Town**_ which basically mean, New Moon.

On one hand it means a whole new beginning, like the moon phases, after the new moon, the circle of the Moon begins from anew.

On the other hand the name indicates, that this show will be the greatest show the town has ever seen and it will be held in the New Moon Theater!" Manuel explained and we nodded in understanding.

"Well it does have a nice ring to it, but what are the other saying!" I asked and Ash nodded.

"Whe asked them and they are fine with it,all which remains is Buster´s acceptance, but I bet he will love it, I mean he gave the next show in a few days also a unique name, called **_Calatonia_** _**Historia, Stories of our own**_ and it shall show a bit of all of your guys´s lifestory in various songs!" Maurice stated simply.

"Wait seriously..., but what about the songs he has chosen, i mean we trained them, don´t tell me that we trained them for nothing?!" I asked.

"I doubt that is the case, I think even before we gave him the idea with the videos and the telling of your backstories, he wanted to let you play songs which trivially described your characters, he told us that he originally planned to call the show _**Persona, Songs of ourselves**_ , so the idea behind has only changed a little, more like evolved a bit, i heard that he plans a line-up of around 32 Songs and to even make a DVD of this Show!" Manuel stated and i was buff.

"Wait a second..., a DVD..., 32 songs..., where in the world will he get all of them and how long does he plans for one show to be... and who´s going to sing all that, I doubt he will let me sing more than 2 rock songs..., I mean I haven´t gotten my quill-shooting under control yet, as you might have seen, so how does he plan to bring that show on the go?!" Ash asked.

"Well I guess that most of you are going to have more than 3 songs to sing, so it would match up, and if he intends to sing as well as letting Gunther sing songs, then we get near on 20 songs, he also said something about hiring some Guest singers for a few songs, so it might get to these 32 songs..., but as I told you..., by now these are only our assumptions of what we heard from his mumbling, we cannot truly confirm much about what he plans in that head of him, but whatever happens at the end, I bet it will become great!" Maurice replied and Manuel nodded.

"Anyways, enough of crazy thoughts, high-flying plans and far-fetched assumptions..., as I told you, why don´t you take a look at this here, this is Lindsey Sperling, a Violinist which created a mix out of the classical Violin tones mixed with electronic sounds created by a DJ, it is one way to let a Violin shine!" Maurice stated and Manuel showed me the Laptop´s screen, where this artists GoTube channel was shown.

It was clear that they somehow searched for a way to get more On-stage time for our new show, maybe even to enter somehow undercover in the next one in 4 days, but hey why not, if it works out to become a grandiose show as they told us, then what´s the harm in putting in more of those new genres.

Well at the very least Buster had the last word about it anyways, but I think he´s the first one to be all for it, if the Show will become great and a success it truly will help us by advertising ourselves, so even if we would bomb the Challenge, the people know hat under normal circumstances we totaly rock the halls.

"Well it certainly is something different than what I know from Classical Violin songs, I might as well give it a try..., but I cannot really play while dancing around as quick as that, i´m not even sure if i can ply that at all, don´t you have something more softer, easier and perhaps slower, but still melodic?" Ash asked as she looked it up on their Laptop and listened over headphones.

"Of course there a plenty of ways to play violin away from Mozart and the Standard Classics and to still make it epic, but what do you exactly search for?!" Maurice asked confused.

"Something which is more in a rock version, if something like this even exists, it might as well be something soft, as long as it is no classical play!" Ash explained not sure how to describe what she meant.

"Then I think I got something which you will love Ash..., ever heard of Symphonic Metal?!" A new voice asked, and once again we turned around at it.

But to our real surprise stood there none other but Meena..., I thought I heard her voice, but the theme she spoke about was so unlike her..., or maybe I just thought that, because I just didn´t know she would ever speak about Metal music, I cannot truly claim that I know all about Meena´s musical tastes.

For what it´s worth, she could listen to the most hellish music and still maintain her innocent look.

"I didn´t knew nor would I ever had believe that you listen to metal, Meena?!" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"Its not just simple Metal, no it is Symphonic Metal, and yes before 2 day ago I wouldn´t have believed it either..., until Buster came up with that truly amazing Idea, of singing some songs, to show the Audience what else my voice is good for.

I must say i was positively suprised..., ever since I heard about it, i´ve been roaming the internet after Melodic and nice Symphonic Metal songs with a deeper meaning and..., basically said..., I like it..., I honestly never would have believed that I could ever like something which is so.., loud and strong and which just let your ears ring..., but I also never knew how meaningful some of the songs can be, not every of these songs is just about screaming their lungs out, as I always thought.

To my shame I must admit that I was quite prejudicial about that.

I must therefore apologize Ash, back then as I heard that you played Punk rock..., I honestly didn´t though that we could ever get on one wave about music.., I do love your self written songs, mind you...

But I thought that it might be the only loud songs I would listen to..., but ever since Buster showed me this kind of music..., I don´t know what to say.., i´m captivated.

It is so much more than I always thought, over my search, I came to acknowledge that metal isn´t just metal.

As with most music-genres, there are different types of Metal, varying from screaming and growling towards melodic voices, be it of Male fronted or female fronted Bands.

I really got a liking in Daywish, Myandria, Sleeptheater and Ethan´s scene as well as some songs of Luna-de-Tica, seriously some of these songs even require a whole orchestra to be played, especially some of Daywish´s songs.

I don´t know if I would ever even considered to sing something different than pop songs, if Buster wouldn´t have told me about this and now that I've seen you with a violin..., I just got to ask you..., Ash and Johnny..., will you play a few songs with me..., I beg of you!" Meena stated and in her eyes I saw an eagerness like never before.

"Of course, I would love to Meena!" Ash instantly said and I nodded.

"It would be a pleasure to me as well!" I replied after Ash and Meena´s face literally lit up in sheer joy.

"Oh really thank you so much , alright I will bring you the lyrics later, I've got to practice some more, I have to get these songs into my head!" Meena stated a she practically ran back to her rehearsal room.

" _I guess Buster infected us all with his free-spirit and his open mind for music of all genres, well it´s nice to see that each of us tries to evolve and to follow the desire of our hearts, instead of giving in to doubt and insecurity and perhaps cold hard realism, as i always say, the Future is up to the dreamers and believers_!" I thought with a smile.

"Well then now that this is all clear, we will no longer disturbing you, so you can practicing your violin play!" Manuel stated as he and Maurice stood up from the seats they had taken, they took their laptop with them having written the name of the Artist they´ve talked about on a piece of paper.

As soon as they were gone back to their room, I whispered to Ash.

" _You do realize that you are getting used by them and that as soon as you brought this violin, everybody´s going to expect you to also play it, I guess you won´t get out of this so easily anymore_!" I whispered and I heard her chuckling.

"I guess so, well in the end, I had decided to play anyways, especially to show my mother that I can play the violin without her control and that I have people who appreciate it.

Yet Manuel is right, if I don´t practice to get my groove back, then I will suck and she will laugh at me with that smug grin, a vision I will not allow to become true, not in a million years..., I have to make sure her chin crashes down and her eyes pop out when she sees me, so let´s do this!" Ash stated and I was buff.

"Ash..., wait a second..., you didn´t...?!" I asked her in surprise and sheer shock.

"Yes I did.., I made up my mind, I will show everybody who ever told me that I shall smile and follow, like one of those brainwashed obedient lambs, what I can do when I am taking my life and my fate into my own hands, I want them to acknowledge that I have won against their expectations.

That I do not live under a bridge as they always told me, but that I will rise to the top alongside those who support me.

That's why I decided to invite my Parents, over a letter, towards our new Show, as address I will take Heather´s shop, so that they won´t find me before the show and try to drag me back!" Ash explained and I was left astounded.

Ash truly took a first step to create a new self, one that could accept her former self and who showed others the difference between the old Ashley Simons and the brand new Ash.

I´ve got to admit that Ash truly has changed from the last 4 days on, since she and I started our Relationship, and I hoped with all my heart, that nothing worse will tear us apart, never ever..., if only I knew what was coming at us.

One thing was for sure, there were a lot of bonds being tested and it was unsure what for more Challenges our motley crew had to face, before we would grow towards a strong family.

But one thing was for sure, if we truly wanted it, then there was no obstacle we wouldn´t overcome, if we all help each other and pull on one rope.

 _ **To the same time with Buster:**_

" _I see... so this must be the address_?!" I stated to myself, as I looked at the pamphlet of the Bar and from the same back to the reality in front of me, I had my doubts since the reality didn´t fitted with the picture on the pamphlet in the slightest.

I guess it was photoshoped, which isn´t really best kind of publicity and self-advertisement.

To be honest, calling this bar rustically was nearly a joke, it was almost at falling apart.

It kind off reminded me of my Theater back home, the whole story behind was so very similar, both, Me and this Larry-guy got our establishment from our fathers and we swore to make it great, but in the end we both failed massively in it, and over short or long, the building was falling apart.

Still in my case it did fell, but was luckily rebuild later on.

However this Bar was maybe still able to be saved before it would have to suffer the same fate.

The Location overall wasn´t really that bad, it was near the beach and had even a large patio, leading to the sand.

The thing was, it was old and made of wood which has been treated perhaps 15 years ago the last time, the color was bleached and scrapped off due to the sun and the sandy wind, sure it might have touch of vintage, but only if it would be treated now in a right way, with seal-varnish.

And even if the sign of the Bar, above the gate to the Patio, was nearly screaming, from the wind rocking it from side to side, it still held on strong.

Otherwise this place was nearly deserted, it had kinda like the feeling of entering a saloon in a wild west ghost town.

From what I could see from outside, there was momentarily only one single guest inside and only a Bartender stood at the bar washing glasses with a bored and kind of miserable mine.

" _Oh man, if this thing looks so sad and dreary inside as outside, it´s no wonder why it is losing its customers_!" I thought as I made my way up to the door.

" _Seriously, before we can think about getting customer´s back, we should better make sure that this thing isn't going to fall down, every second from now_!" I mumbled as I entered the door.

On the Inside, it was quite spacious and it surely once has been the most favorite Beach bar there was, it even had a small dance floor which was a nice addition to a beach bar..., but the times of glory were long gone.

The Bar was old and smelled of old wood, mold and seagrass..., sure it had it´s Charme but nowadays it just wasn´t up to date anymore, it hadn´t even a credit card payment system, just an old fashioned cash register..., not even a TV, which would most likely bring in some Customers..., for example during the times of Local soccer games or even the World Championship in Soccer, Motorsport, or even the Olympic Games.

Jesus there were so many opportunities for a TV in a Bar, who don´t wants to enjoy some company with a cold glass of beer and a good Game.

I´ve seen Beach Bars which even do Public viewing on a big Canvas from time to time, especially for said events.

" _This bar has potiential, if only it would use such opportunities_!" I thought as I entered.

"Oh hello, a new face, welcome to Larry´s Bar, what can I serve you!" A Polar-bear, most likely Larry, the owner himself, asked me with an overjoyed expression on his face, after I entered, he walked up to me as I sat down on a table.

" Hello, aah well..., I will take a Long island Iced-tea with Eucalyptus topping!" I ordered after a quick look on the card.

"One time a Long Island Iced-tea with Eucalyptus topping, will be with you in no time!" Larry stated before he rushed behind the counter.

After a while, I heard a loud conversation, before I saw how a new person coming out from a back door behind the counter, leading perhaps towards the kitchen or the private rooms..., she looked at her noteblock, evading the groping hand of the drunken guest, who was here before me, with a mine contorted in pure disgust, and made her way towards me.

I barely looked at her, but maybe if I had I would have done something unforgivable to that drunken customer, so you might as well say it has been a good thing I didn´t.

"Dear Sir, are you perhaps hungry, if you are, what may I bring you?!" I heard her voice asking which i would recognize under a million other voices..., a shy and reserved, yet unmistakable voice, which brought me years back in an instant, I quickly caught myself and although I was a little hungry I decided to first tease her a little.

"How about you, little lady..., I've heard you taste amazing?!" I asked snickering with a false accent, as she frowned while looking at her note-block, trying desperately to avoid Eye contact, her expression was petrified, she tried desperately not to contort her face in disgust and swallowed a harsh commentary.

"I´m sorry Sir, but I do not stand on the Menu!" She replied, trying to stay as calm and as polite as possible, faking a smile with closed eyes, yet i saw her eybrow twitching, making me almost snickering but i force it down.

I decided that i wasn´t done yet with teasing her..

"Are you sure, I though it stand on the Card, right on top of the first page?!" I asked still in my fake latin accent, having to hold back my chuckling.

"Yes I am sure, please choose something different!" She stated a note sharper than before, her fist cramping, almost crippling the noteblock, i saw how Lrry looked with a serious but also a little dissapointed look at us, showing compassion, i was sure, if anybody goes too far he will mostlikely throw that one out, so I decided that I better stopped teasing her, before I let myself being thrown in the wrong group of people.

"Oh really, what a shame, even though you are just as sweet as always when you are mad, Lucita Ferguson!" I stated, this time in my own voice and finally she looked up and her eyes went huge, before they filled with tears.

"..., Is that really you..., Buster?!" She asked, as she took a step in front towards me and nearly fell over her shoes and all I could do was to take her in my arms to prevent her from falling, she looked in my eyes and I looked in hers before I spoke softly.

"I´m back Honey!" I stated and I heard her chuckling and sniffling.

"Welcome Home, Sweetheart!" She replied crying even more, before she looked even deeper in my eyes and as in the years before, I was gone as soon as she did it..., I took her face in my palms and kissed her passionately, not minding any strange glances I got.

I felt her suprise but even more I felt her hands reaching on my back and pressing me towards her, I felt her warm tears rolling over her cheek onto mine.

I felt all of the unspoken feelings between us and how much she longed for me.

"I´ve missed you so much!" She stated, as she broke away to catch her breath.

"So did I!"

"Hello Lucita, nice morning isn´t it, I thought it might be a good Idea to come for a visit!" I asked with a smile and she chuckled.

"Indeed Buster, you are just as crazy as ever!" Lucy replied with a laugh.

"You mean you wouldn´t love me if i changed?!" I asked her with a chuckle.

"I would love you no matter what Buster!" She stated pressing me on her chest, making me having some different feelings, lecherous and lewd.

"Just why did you came so quickly, I´ve send the letter only 4 days ago!" She stated, confused but yet amused and full of joy.

"I know but after I saw your video and read your letter, I just had to come and see you..., after all this time you finally showed me where to find you, instead of a simple Mail-box adress!" I stated and she nodded.

"I´m sorry but I just didn´t wanted to drag you into my problems, after all you have a theater and it´s Crew to manage, a dream to live!" Lucy stated.

"Yes that might be the case, but I also have friends I wanted to care for and for them I want to be there, if they really need me..., but I cannot do that, when they never even ask for my help and always only deny it.

Also..., i wanted to live that dream..., sure but i also waited the entire time to live it with you!" I replied and she nodded saddly.

"I´m sorry about that..., i just thought it was for the best..., when you could live your life, without having to always worry about me!" Lucy explained.

"You say it was for the best, but I´ve been missing you ever since you´ve moved away and I didn´t lived an easy life either, at least not always, I had my own share of hard times, especially of trying to maintain my Theater before it finally succeeded!" I told her and she nodded.

"I heard so!" She only stated as she strongly embraced me, in the background I heard some hushed voices.

"We are getting much attention you know!" I stated and she chuckled.

"I bet they are quite interested into getting to know you, so why not tell them!" Lucy stated, before turning around and pulling me behind the counter, right towards the hushed voices from before.

"Well if you insist, after all that´s why I am here for!" I stated and followed her.

For better or for worse, I had decided to help Lucita and her Crew out, so I will do my very best and most possible to make sure, she does not loses her job and has to suffer any longer.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Buster met Lucy and he has now to decide whether to help her and her team or not.**_

 _ **Can he make sure to get the best deal out of the situation, without losing Larry´s collaboration?**_

 _ **You will see so..., in the next Chapter.**_

 _ **PS: I named the artist in the story as Daywish for Nightwish, Hollowscene for Evanescene, Luna-de-tica for Lunatica, Myandria for Xandria and Lindsey Sperling for Lindsey Stirling (Sperling is one of 2 German words for Sparrow)**_

 _ **Until the Next chapter, see you aain, please read and review, fave and follow.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his books.**_


	18. A Favor for a Favor

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 18: A Favor for a Favor:**

 **Lucy´s Pov:**

My life was a Hell, I thought so ever since my father beated me the first time, as I confronted him with his secret of going behind our back, spending the money, which we had saved for mom´s medical treatment, on alcohol and other women.

I cursed him for being the greatest a**hole in the world, I cursed my mother for being sick with the cancer and for letting her life fading like sand through her fingers, but most of all I cursed myself, for having neither the guts to stand up against my father and making him pay, nor to have the force to end all the suffering which I had.

Back then after my father left us, only a few moments later, as mom tried to comfort me, I pushed her away..., I yelled at her, I screamed that it was all her fault, that this entire hell I was living was her fault, I screamed and screamed at the top of my lungs.

That I didn´t wanted to live any longer in this town, that I didn´t wanted to give myself up for anyone anymore, that I didn´t wanted to have to always turn my back on those things and dreams, which I yearned to have.

That I didn´t wanted to live anymore!

I don´t know how long I had screamed, I couldn´t care less that the neighbors complained, or that my mother tried to calm me down.

In the end I fell to the ground powerless, crying bitterly as I tried to end my life with a shard of the broken glass which Dad knocked over, my mother desperately tried to rip it out of my hand, which were bloody from the cut.

It was not before she cut herself and begun to bleed, that my sanity returned, I remembered the promise I gave Buster on the day we parted forever.

" _Promise me to keep being strong no matter what happens, to ask for my help if it all fails and you think there is no way to go anymore, don´t lose your hope and do the unforgiveable sin of taking your own life, there is so much you have to live for, Your Mother, your Dreams..., maybe even for me._

 _Whatever happens stay strong and go through life with your head up high and promise me to take good care of your mother, she gave birth to you and raised you as best as she could, she cared about you, more than anyone..., even more than I perhaps._

 _She always wants you to give it your best and to make something with your life, she always wants you to be happy and healthy._

 _That's why I want you to promise me, to make sure she stays healthy and can still live for many more years, caring and worrying about you, just like I do, don´t ever let her down, even if you think someday that it is all too much, keep holding on and remember, that someday i will come for you and sweep you of your feet, that i will take you away to my wonderland and keep you there for the rest of our lives_!"

This moment was 3 years ago and I didn´t ever regretted something more than in that moment as i was about to break eversingle one of these promises.

I apologized to mother for saying it was all her fault for being sick..., she didn´t said anything, but just wordlessly took me in my arms and petted me after I patched up her wounds.

In that moment I once again felt her entire love for me and I was ashamed and disgusted of myself for saying all this.

For the next 3 years I did anything I could, to ensure that the promises I gave Buster that time, waere not to be broken, never ever again.

But it seemed that I soon would reach my wits end.

That´s why I wrote this letter, cleaning up all the lies I made to Buster and going as far as low to begging him for help.

I had broken down, I didn´t know any other way, as Larry told me that he was unable to take me in full time, so I could pay my mother´s treatment.

He told me that he would ijnstantly do it, if only he could get some more customers in the Bar..., and he did anything to get them, he tried to raise a party, he even tried to organize some musician, but no one wanted to play for a low price.

Most of the money which Larry possessed was either for paying the crew of the Bar, for the Food and the Drinks and for paying the taxes, there was barely anything left for his own.

He was skeptical as I told him about my plan on asking Buster for help, I told him about how Buster managed to make his dream of the Theater come true, through hard work.

I told him about the TV broadcast of his show back then and showed him the vido.

I had seen it and Mom recorded it for me, and I was glad to see him, I was so joyous that at the very least he managed to fulfil his dream.

However that was also why I was reluctant at first, to ask him for help, even pondering 2 months for making a decision..., i mean wouldn´t it look like I would exploit our friendship and only ask him because I heard of his new fame?

No, it was most definitely not the money I was after, even if I could really need it..., no, I wanted to safe this Bar..., as I was at the end of my forces, back then after I went to find work, after Dad left us and I lost my three other Jobs, Larry and the others took me in and helped me to care for Mom.

Even when they all had their very own problems to deal with, they kept an eye on her when I had the evening shift, they helped me with housechores and even financilly helped me, like buying the groceries, when I had no more money for it..., or they even repaired things when they got wrecked, they helped me the one time when I was attacked on the streets by some robbers, or when the guest became too drunk and thought they could just grope and touch me.

When I was too afraid of defending myself and maybe going too far then, as to break noses and wrists and the like, I had not money to also pay an advocate when things would go to the court.

Especially Boris and Reggie took it upon themselves to take care of us ladies and to throw such guests out, while Selma and Milly cheered me up.

On the other hand Larry was not amused, neither about the guests misbehaving thmselves, nor that we had to even throw them out, and so preventing them from coming back..., But he always said that the security of us was more important than keeping the customer..., seriously, I owed them all so much, their kindness and generosity was incredible, so there was no way that I could simply look away, when the existence of their home, this Bar, was standing at the edge.

Asking Buster to get ideas from him on how to rebuild this Bar and make it famous again, was all I could think of at that moment.

I wanted to profit from his success-recipe, not for his success itself.

I thought it was just this..., but seeing him standing right in front of me now..., it made me realize just how much I truly have missed Buster and how much I had yearned to see and touch him again.

It was neither to be described in words nor in gestures, my whole life felt incomplete without him, I was accustomed to living a hellish life without holding any hope to ever get out of it.

But alone his presence made me aware again, that there were still some dreams which weren´t yet fulfilled and which waited to be dreamt.

The time I had spent ever since Dad left us in such a way, was filled with hard work, endless crying, losing my spirit and life-joy and sometimes even my will to live, for more than once..., more often than I was willing to count.

But most of all I felt extreme bitterness and self-hatred for thoughts, which should never even be thought about.

But I thought them and I can never take them back.

At the very least I was glad that I never uttered them ever again, after I had yelled some of them not so long ago at the last person I wanted it to hear, I might lose myself upon speaking them out loud ever again, even if just to myself.

" _I don´t want to live any longer..., what is there to live for..., wouldn´t it better if she died and finally can rest in peace..., hurry up and die already..., I want to live my life..., leave me in peace..., I want to die_!" These were just some of the thoughts which haunted me day in day out, which made me cursing myself, my live and even my mother for being sick with cancer.

I hated myself for thinking this way, but I could not change anything about it.

And yet..., I always told myself that in the end, I could never truly hate my mother, I loved her, I didn´t wanted her to die and I didn´t wanted to leave her..., I didn´t wanted to leave her behind just so I could live my life.

No matter how often I told myself to leave this place, as soon as I got nothing which held me back anymore, I was always disgusted by myself for feeling that way.

But it vanished.

All of these dark thoughts, my hatred, suicidal thoughts, my thoughts about committing murder on all those who looked down on me, spat at me and who hurted me in any way and my thoughts about executing anesthesia on my mother to finally ease her pain and to follow her in death.

Basically all my thoughts about punching this whole world to bits..., all of what I had and what I didn´t had, I wanted them to turn to sharp shards and then I would throw myself right after, killing me and setting an end to all the misery and suffering..., All of these thoughts were blown away as I saw Buster´s face.

His smile was just as back then when we were kids..., kind, and earnest and deeply concerned.

His eyes shone with an incredible gentleness and true honest joy and compassion.

His laughter, it sounded earnest, neither too high nor too faked, just natural and comforting.

And his touch, it brought me back, to a time, years ago, in which I could laugh out loud..., and I laughed..., after years of suffering, I finally was able to laugh again from my very heart.

" _Hey do you know that guy_?!" I heard hushed voices as I threw myself on Buster, cried in his shoulder and let him petting my hair.

" _No but..., isn´t it strange, that's the first time I ever saw Lucy laughing out loud and latching herself onto another person like this, do you think that´s her Boyfriend, the one she always talked about_?!" another voice muttered.

" _No clue but all in all I never saw her so joyous, so whatever he is to her, it makes her happy just to see him_!" a new voice joined the other two.

"Lucita, would you please explain to me why you are hugging and pulling a customer around!" Larry asked as he appeared from behnd the counter with Buster´s Cocktail, which he took with gratitude and downed it in one go.

"Well this is Buster, hes my..., well why don´t we go behind, it´s easier to just expain it to all of you, I guess the other customer has slept in anyways..., finally!" I stated with relief, as I looked to the other customer, who tried to grope me before in his drunkeness.

That was one of the things I hated at work, when people think they could sexually harass me because they had any kind of power over me, I needed the job and didn´t wanted the trouble owhih comes with a handfast argument, thats why I didn´t said anythign and just tried to evade it as much as possible.

If it was a shit day at work, I just swallowed it, until I was at home, before I went to punch my pillow to moss.

Of course Larry tried his best to tell the customers to stop it, if he would throw them out he could close his bar in the next moment, he was as dependent of them as I was of him, so we agreed that as soon as there was some more money, he would pay me a compensation.

Thats why I was grateful to Larry., otherwise we had our own way to itimidate our ustomers to calm down, our man behind the seen, Boris and Reginald, two men like mountains, with whom you better don´t mess.

"Very well, go on!" The same stated, as he followed us.

"I better introduce you to them all at once, or else their assumptions won´t stop to spread any further!" I stated as Larry, Buster and I went to the room behind the counter.

"Alright Guys, listen up, I got to make an announcement, may I Introduce to you my Boyfriend Buster Moon, he´s been living in Calatonia, a 6 hour flight from here if you take the fast flight.

Even though we were appart, back then as I had to move here, we swore to never forget what we had together and to someday meet again and this day has finally come after 23 years.

Even though we didn´t truly swore each other that we absolutely must remain as boyfriend / Girlfriend, we somehow never really found new partners and always longed for each other.

Once we had a dream together, but since I had to move, one part of that dream didn´t ever got realized, the gladder I am that Buster at least managed to fulfil his part of the dream.

To become the owner of the Moon Theater!" I explained and Milly´s eyes almost fell out.

"Wait you mean he´s that Buster Moon, the one from the news about that Theater and his awesome performances with his crew, which was shown 2 months ago on TV?!" She asked and I nodded and she only gasped.

"You didn´t said anything about that as you spoke about him?!" She stated dumfounded.

"Because I didn´t wanted to look like someone, who would consider to exploit him, due to his new fame, the money he has, I could care less about that, I loved and still love him for who he truly is..., even before he became famous!" I explained and she nodded in awe.

"Anyways Buster, let me introduce them to you, these are Selma the Persian cat, Reginald `Reggie´ the Water buffalo, Boris the Bulldog and Milly the Fox.

They are my crew!" I explained and Buster nodded and politely shook some hands.

"Well it is an Honor to get to know the people which Lucy trusts and I will try my most possible to help you guys!" Buster explained.

"Really you going to help us?!" Selma, a chubby little cat, asked, a little skeptical though.

"Indeed, it might not be much but if it´s done it might be able to bring new life to this Bar..., however there is one problem..., before either of us, you or my crew, can do anything, we first have to completely renovate this Bar!" Buster explained but as I heard a loud snort I knew that the argument just began.

 _ **Buster´s Pov:**_

"Wohohoho, wait, wait, wait, hold your horses..., why would we need to do that, I mean this Bar is standing since about 30 years, I got it from my father 5 years ago and the same got it from his Father.

This Bar is a family-heritage, I don´t want to have to completely remodel it just because a few customers are missing, it has always been famous for its rustically Charm!" Larry asked laughing at the apparently crazy Idea I had.

"Rustically yeah, but this place is falling apart!" I stated in an earnest tone.

"Hohoho..., as if you can tell!" Larry explained mockingly, loking aside.

"Yeah, you are right there, actually I can tell..., I know the difference between rustically and falling apart, for my Theater once fell apart right above my head and almost killed me and my crew.

So yeah I know the difference very well, thanks for asking..., I tell you this place is falling apart if we do not stop it from doing that!" I explained and I heard gasping behind me.

"Wait are you serious about your Theater having fallen appart!" Milly asked in shock.

"Indeed, you saw the Performance on TV you say, well the Stage and everything weren't any Stage Props, the entire stage and Audience-chairs were built from what was left of the Old theater, before it was completely rebuild and reinforced, now it will hold out for at the very least another 30 years!" I explained and they looked in surprise.

"Are you for real, the old theater has fallen?!" Lucy asked me and I nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, my giant aquarium stage, filled to the brim, cracked open and some loose pipes filled up the interior and made the whole thing collapsing, we barely got out before it fell down in a huge dust cloud.

I still remember the way I felt as I found the Picture of my grand Opening, 2 years ago, and the Bucket my father used to Work, in the rubble, all of my Dads hard work, 30 years of Car-washing until he got sick..., all of what I had learned and worked so hard for, it all just went down the drain, because of some freaking russian Bears and their brilliant idea to wreck the stage with a Batton!" I stated in venom-filled sarcasmus.

"The dream we once had, shattered to pieces right in front of me, alongside a part of my world, and I was close to giving up for good this time, none of my Fathers speeches managed to sheer me up and I was close to open my own Car wash business..., to have at least one small significance in life..., before my crew gave me new force and together we build it back up again.

And so one part of our dream is still Alive, you and me, on the big stage, at the very least once!" I stated to Lucy as I lifted her chin and the same had that dreaming look in her eyes, daydreaming of a wish we both had, a vision we once promised to make true.

"That would be so nice..., I've been waiting all my life for that opportunity..., but I have to decline..., I can´t just go to Calatonia with you..., I mean I have responsibilities here, and my mother..., who´s going to look after her if I would be gone, she did so much for me..., but I barely did anything for her!" She stated and I admit I was a little sad..., but I counted with that answer.

"I know you would decline..., and I don´t want to change that decision..., but I beg of you, that you come with me, for at least one single show, I´ve been planning to make the biggest show which Calatonia has ever seen and I want you to be a part of it!

I want you to become a star, the one you had always wished to be, I at least want to fulfil one of your dreams, that's all I can do for you personally.

Even if you cannot follow me back to our home, to live together with me..., I at least want to fulfil our dream together, even if just for a night!" I stated and her eye shimmered.

"I..., I..., I..., I got to think about it!" Lucy stated and I saw the tiniest bit of hope in her eyes, which also re-ignited the hope in me.

"Well I will not need a direct answer, in three days is the last show before the holidays and afterwards around September we going to make the new show, you have time until then, to tell me your decision!" I stated patting her hand and she looked at me in shock and surprise.

"3 days, you only stay for 3 days!?" She asked.

"Indeed, unfortunately I left in a hurry without really telling anyone, I only left a note at my Assistants home about what I was doing here and a few instruction to my crew, nothing major..., but I promised to be back by the time of the Show, until then, I should be able to determine whether I can help you guys or not.

However, as I already said, before I can help you in any way, the Bar has to be renovated, at the very least to secure the safety of your guest, you don´t want the roof to cave in upon you, wouldn´t you!?" I asked them and they shook their heads in denial, especially Larry.

"Alright then, that has been cleared, so I will have to see where I can sleep tonight so please excuse me for a while , I will see to come back this afternoon to speak about any plans and how I can perhaps help you, I also have to contact my Crew, maybe they can even give me some ideas, I will just take some photos for reference, one of my Crew members has once worked in an Architect bureau and her husband is working for the construction Company of his father!" I explained and they made huge eyes.

"Alright, I guess that might be the best..., but Buster will you really try to get a Hotel room, you do realize that the holiday season has already begun and that most hotels are full already?!" Lucy explained and I could hit myself for my stupidity.

"But of course how could I be so dumb, I guess around here there is not place anymore, right?!" I asked and Larry shook his head in denial.

"Around this time the Hotels are all booked out!" He explained and I nodded thinking hard of another solution.

"Why don´t you come to us, I wouldn´t mind you know!" I heard Lucy saying and saw her blushing as I looked at her.

"But..., wouldn´t I bother you?!" I asked and she snorted.

"You and bothering me..., seriously Buster, I would love to have you around, that's for sure!" she explained and I was relieved.

"Alright..., but then at least let me help you at home for the time I am here okay?!" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"Alright since that has been cleared I better make some plans!" I stated and so we took one table to plan the Bar´s renovation, for that I called Rosita.

Of course the same was not amused in the slightest, she told me in all seriousness how stupid I was to give them such a shock as to vanish without a word, and let me tell you she really gave me an earful.

I apologized as best as I could, before she finally listened to me.

I told her about the bar and send her the photos, she said she would look into it and send me a message with every necessary information about a possible renovation-plan.

"Thanks a lot Rosita, I knew I could count on you!" I stated in the phone.

"No need to thank me so much, however you should refrain from ever again making me worrying so much!" Rosita stated and I nodded.

"I will, I swear!"

"You better..., anyways now that this has been taking care of, how is it over there, did you meet that Girl?!" She asked.

"Sitting right next to me!" I replied.

"Alright, can you give her to me for a second?" Rosita asked.

"Why..., well if you insist!" I stated as I reached the phone out to Lucy who took it with confusion.

At first her Expression was a little clueless then turned to shock and pale, I saw her gulping.

"I will make sure that nothing of the like is happening!" I heard her saying as she looked at me, before she turned around and walked away for a few meters.

"What do you think they are speaking about?!" I asked Larry.

"No clue but it has to be something huge!" Larry responded and I nodded.

"..., By the way..., how has Lucy´s mood momentarily been, I mean to the time as I wasn´t here?" I asked him.

"She was unhappy..., sure she worked hard and earnest and did her best, but I never saw such a glimmering in her eyes than today, never in the whole time..., she works here since half a year now, but she never seemed to be all too happy to be here, however whenever I asked her she just tells me not to worry.

Of course I knew her story, for she told me about it..., but I was afraid of her, I really have to say that, it felt more as if she was dead inside, but then again..., to be honest almost every one of my Crew looked like this in the beginning.

Take Boris (55) for example, he was once a famous boxer, before his boss got some problems with the Police..., Drugs and false money and the like, the not so legal stuff..., since he only boxed, they could not truly say anything against him, but with the closing down of his bosses businesses, his Boxing Carrier was over, no one wanted him in their team, too bad publicity.

So he searched for a new job and found one as bouncer in some clubs in the Town, from there it got downhill for him, more than once he had to be interrogated by the police thanks to some rich Bastards who were denied to enter, or thrown out due to bad behavior.

With the time he got weary of that task and one day he just ended his job because he no longer wanted to do that, he roamed the streets until he found his way here around 20 years ago, I was barely 25 back then, at first I thought he would come to be hired as a Bouncer, not that such was any necessary here, but no he asked my Dad if he would hire him as a chef!" Larry explained to me and I was buff.

"A Chef!?" I asked confused.

"Indeed, I had the same reaction back then..., but despite everything, he is a real good cook in the kitchen, until now we never got any complaints for the food, just praises, but with the decrease of income, we cannot buy the needed ingredients anymore and have to take the cheap ware, which also mean that the quality of the food we can offer has decreased.

Milly´s next, ever heard of exotic dancing?!" Larry asked.

"You mean, Strippers dancing on a pole right!?" I asked and he nodded.

"Milly (38) was a famous showgirl here in town, until she got pregnant by her abusive Boss..., back then she was a drug addict and her Boss kinda provided her with the stuff she needed, if she would let him onto her.

As she got pregnant her carrier was clearly over, but so also the providing with her needed stuff, she landed on the street after giving every bit of money for her stuff, being chased out of her loaned room, after her landlord found her drugs and destroyed everything and threatened her to call the police if she would not vanish.

So Milly landed on the Street and lived there for half a year..., during the withdrawal symptoms she suffered, her Baby died and Milly was at the brink of death as well, but some Medics found her and brought her to a hospital, where she was saved.

She was however unable to pay the bill and the Police was about to get her, before my Dad, who also laid in the Hospital, due to a grave food-poisioning after he ate in a restaurant during Boris´s holiday, offered her a working place, if she would promise to come down from the drugs and get clean.

Accepting the offer, since she had no other way to live, Father paid her bill too.

And so Milly was integrated in the Family, that's now about 8 years ago, as promised Milly made a rehabilitation and stayed clean ever since.

Selma and Reginald, had similar problems before they found their way here.

Selma (50) was an Ex-Prostitute who got tired of her job and weary of the many abortions she had to suffer already, one day she just walked in and demanded my father to give her work.

Of course I was buff about her bluntness, but father cooly asked what she had for talents.

She told us that years ago, before she had to work as a prostitute, she jobbed in a bar part-time, to pay for her sick husband before he died, she told us that she knew her way around.

Dad then didn´t asked any further, he only ordered her to stay out of trouble and from bringing any trouble inside of this Bar.

Accepting the rules Selma was integrated 10 years ago.

Reginald (45) was an Ex-cop who got dishonorably discharged, after he apparently shall have accidently killed a hostage during a shoot-out with a Girl-trafficker-ring, even though it was never clearly proved, that it was truly his gun who killed her or not, he was thrown out either way.

Feeling unjustly betrayed by the Police, he tried to find a new purpose in life and began working as a Private Detective, until he was shot in a leg by a criminal gang and had to give it up, he then eventually managed to make his way to us someday, around 5 years ago, as I just got the Bar from my Father.

I hired him as Kitchen aid and together with Boris he makes a good team.

Father always said that everybody who can be saved, deserves a second Chance and that this would make the difference to other Bars, in here people with real problems could come together and help each other overcoming those problems.

Boris and Selma are since about 2 years a pair, after Boris expressed his honest feelings for her, I guess she on the other hand fell in love with his Muscles and the Vodka-cocktails he creates.

Milly and Reginald on the other hand, are as much as I know at least, Friends with Benefits, not that I mind it in any possible way, I mean what they do privately is none of my concern as long as it does not hurt the reputation of the Bar!" Larry explained and I was buff.

"I see, so aside from you, Lucy is the only one who never had anything to do with the Police?!" I asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much, well expect of the time as she had to go to the court during her mother´s divorce, to tell her version of the story, after all she hit her father unconscious with a mini-fire extinguisher!" Larry explained and I nodded.

" _I guess that didn´t went unpunished_." I mumbled to myself.

" _Nowadays people can do to you the greatest shit, but once you defend yourself against it, with reverse-violence, you can even get into jail for it, seriously what has become of our society, it´s only about the money anymore."_ I thought as I shook my head.

"Alright, things have been solved, she said she would take a look at the plan and plan it through with the crew, giving us word tomorrow, if they can help and how, but they too said it might only work after the show!" Lucy stated as she came and gave me back my Handy.

I really wondered though what had her shocked before..., did Rosita said something to her, I do recall that she can be really intimidating if she wanted to.

"Alright then I guess I got some time to spare, so how may I help you already today?!" I asked them.

"Well..., if you insist, you could help me behind the bar, although it isn´t really much of work to do anyways, as you see we have but only one customer for the moment!" Larry explained and I nodded, being aware of the sleeping customer, drunken from Alcohol.

I had to admit, this Bar looked as dreary as it could.

While I began to wash the glasses, I looked after Lucy how she swept the floor with a broom..., and man, she even makes sweeping look gracefully.

"She really is an amazing woman..., headstrong and determined to be there for the people in her life..., if I could be able to, I would make sure she could leave this place and fulfill her dreams..., but I know it´s impossible, her mother is too important to her, as to follow her own dreams!" I heard Boris´ Russian accent behind me, coming from the kitchen.

"Well she is a responsible girl and loves her mother dearly, unlike me who has only scorn for my mother ever since she left me after Dad left us for another women, I was barely 19 back then and had close to no education since my Parents were constantly fighting over every last bit of money we possessed!" Milly explained and I guess that was most likely the reason of why she went into the Red Light District.

"But She seems to be so fake somehow, as if she wears a mask constantly, we know she doesn´t like to speak about her Problems..., but she basically has build a wall around her to shut off the real world!" Selma explained.

"But then again, as she met up with you it seemed as if that Wall collapsed and the mask broke, at least for a moment, so whatever you are to her, it must be something so important and wonderful that she can truly smile from her heart!" Reginald explained.

"That might be right..., I still remember a time when she laughed and screamed her dreams into the blue sky, for everybody to hear.

I loved her for her high-spirit and her never-fading Determination to follow through with her dreams and wishes..., however I also will never forget the moment of sheer sadness and terror, as she told me that she had to move away to San Francisco.

It was the darkest day of my life, we sat on a bench in the park where I tried desperately to comfort her, in the end my last resort was to sing to her, to calm her down!" I explained.

"Wait you sung..., you can sing?!" Larry asked.

"Indeed, after all it has once been our dream to stand both on one stage and become stars.

I trained hard in my childhood to fulfil that wish, sure I haven´t done it for a long time until Yesterday again, but I am quite confident in my voice!" I explained.

"Care to give us proof, wonder-boy!" Selma asked and I thought about it.

" _Well I can do that..., maybe it will be able to coax her out of her shell_!" I thought before I nodded.

I looked at Lucy´s Back and remembered the old days which we spent together.

The song which came up on Larry´s radio did just matched to these memories, I knew the words yet I changed it a little to fit my feelings.

 _ **(Original by Depeche Mode- Enjoy the Silence)**_

"Your words like violence  
broke the silence  
they came crashing in  
into my little world

Blissful to me  
pierced right through me  
can't you understand  
oh my little girl

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is you in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Vows are spoken  
not to be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are significant

Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Once we part away  
they´re unforgettable

All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is you in my arms  
then words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm (2X)!"

"You´ve got indeed a nice voice, I have to admit that much!" Larry stated as I ended singing.

"Well thanks a lot, although I personally think there could be done so much more..., however I know someone else with an amazing voice..., a voice that to hear for, I would kill!" I stated.

"Please refrain yourself from harming anyone Buster!" Lucy told me as she swept infront of the counter..

"Only if you do it..., for me..., please!?" I asked her.

"Sigh..., well I might as well..., usually I don´t sing when asked, it just..., kinda overcomes me from time to time!" Lucy stated as she blushed and looked shyly at the ground, in a way she reminded me at Meena.

"Alright, the next song which comes up is yours!" I stated and she nodded silently.

We waited and as the first tones of the new song appeared I saw her smiling..., she looked at me and in her eyes I saw this gleam from ages ago, a gleam which indicated mischief or the passion to sing a song she knew by heart.

 _ **(Song: Clean Bandit Feat. Zara Larsson- Symphony)**_

" _I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A rhapsody for you and me_  
 _And every melody is timeless_  
 _Life was stringing me along_  
 _Then you came and you cut me loose_  
 _Was solo singing on my own_  
 _Now I can't find the key without you_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go_?"

As I listened to her Song I felt a little push from behind, I looked to see Larry´s crew standign there with thumb ups, urging me on.

I nodded having understood.

I laid down the glass I cleaned and the towel, dried my hands and made my way over to Lucy.

She had her back turned to us, singing to no one in particular, only listening to the song on the radio.

She jumped a little as I embraced her, but kept on singing without interruption.

" _I'm sorry if it's all too much_  
 _Every day you're here, I'm healing_  
 _And I was runnin' out of luck_  
 _I never thought I'd find this feeling_  
 _'Cause I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A rhapsody for you and me_  
 _(A rhapsody for you and me)_  
 _And every melody is timeless_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_!"

We swayed from side to side, before I decided to take it to the next level, I spun her around and she caught on instantly, together we danced while she sang and the radio played the song, louder, as Larry turned it up.

" _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Ah ah, ah_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Ah ah, ah_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go_?"

As we finished we heard clapping, but not just in front of us but also behind, we turned to see a few new Customers who had entered, most likely being lured in by our little performance. They sure were impressed with the little performance but looked skeptically at the roof, but then sat down anyways.

" _This is the Magic I want to create here, a Place to laugh, drink and eat and to dance, not to just spend some time, but to truly enjoy special moments, forgetting the stress and the trouble of the real life_!" I whispered in Lucy's ear.

" _Then give it your best shot to do so..., if you succeed I promise to come with you and sing in your new show..., if Mom allows it._

 _You came all the way down here so I could ask you for help and you could ask me to come with you, even if just for one show, guess its a favor for a favor_!" Lucy replied whispering.

"It works, it truly works out..., and you are a genius!" Larry explained to us, as he heartily greeted the newcomers and took their orders.

I nodded smiling as they asked for an encore, looking at Lucy and she nodded smiling back and so we were occupied with singing and simultaneously doing our assigned chores, till the late Evening.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: i hope you liked this chapter, i edited it a little but not much, until we meet again.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books!**_


	19. Parental Love, The songs of my own!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 19: Parental Love/ the songs of my own!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

As the closing time came up, Lucy and her team cleaned things up for the next day, while I cleaned the glasses together with Larry.

In the morning you wouldn´t have believed it, but around noon the entire room was filled with guests and constantly more came in.

I don´t know if it´s because of Lucy and my singing, or because these people still knew the value of a simple rustically Bar, without the Club-feeling.

All in all the day was a great success according to Larry, and for being the first Day here, I thought so too, all what was left was to close and clean up and go home.

"So you are really certain about me being able to crash at your place?!" I asked Lucy, as we were on our way home, through the dark streets of San Francisco.

"Of course I am, our Landlady is really nice, when I am not at home for work she keeps an eye on mother and makes sure that nothing happens, this way I don´t have to pay an expensive nursing service.

I bet she has nothing against you crashing at our place for 2 days and Mom also most definitely not!" Lucy replied and I nodded, although still a little unsure.

"Jesus, it has been ages since I sung so much, my throat might be hoarse tomorrow!" She stated to ease up the awkward silence.

"Same here, although I cannot say I regret it, it has been a nice evening for a change, I must admit the Customers were really nice and your team is also really friendly!" I replied and she nodded.

"So how do you normally spent your evenings?!" She asked.

"Well I come home, get under the shower and ready for Bed, I then make plans and think about what to do at the Theater the next day or for the next Show, when I am tired I go to bed and rise early, to get to the theater before my Assistant, to make sure everything still works out!" I explained and she nodded.

"And your assistant..., is she nice?!" She asked me and although she tried to hide it and sound cassual, I could not overhear the slight jealous note in her voice.

"Well of course she is, I mean you know her since you were young, or better said since you went to the theater with me that time, She has been the Cashier back then!" I stated and Lucy made huge eyes.

"Wait..., you mean Miss Crawly, the Iguana woman?!" Lucy asked.

"Indeed!" I simply replied.

"But this women..., must be around 80 or something by now..., should she really still work so much?!" Lucy asked.

"Well to be honest I asked her the same in the beginning, but all she said was that she has worked in this Theater for years and that if someone continues it, she would stay at his side, if the one allows it.

And well since I had no money for a new Assistant I just asked her if she wanted to become it, I mean she does know the Theater better than I after all!" I replied and she nodded.

"Sounds like her, she always had a big heart and a strong determination!" Lucy stated.

"I hope to maybe see her again someday, to thank her for letting us in through the Backdoor, back then!" She stated reminiscing the old time.

"I remember it clearly, we had not enough money but wanted to see the show of Nana Noodleman, you wanted to see the woman who gave me my dream, live in action.

We were sneaked in by Miss Crawly and so managed to see her last Concert!" I replied.

"Indeed, it truly was magical..., geez I miss the old times..., if only they never would have ended!" Lucy stated as she looked in the stars.

"Maybe that would have been nice..., however it also would have meant that none of us would have ever had the chance to try and fulfil our dreams!" I explained and she nodded sadly.

"But on the other hand..., we also would have never lost each other out of sight!" I stated as I squeezed her hand gently and she blushed.

"There you are right as well!" Lucy relied as she nuzzled up to me.

"I missed to walk around a town with you like this..., it truly brings me back in time..., remember our first Date..., it was in December, a few Months after you started school!" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to go see the Christmas-lights but no one had time but you, we went together and we just..., it was magical, especially that one moment under the mistletoe..., our first kiss!" Lucy stated dreamingly.

"I sure was surprised about your forwardness back then..., but I really enjoyed it!" I stated nodding as I held her close while we walked through the streets, although it was nighttime, the town seemed to only now come alive.

The walk we had however didn´t lasted all too long, to be honest Lucy's apartment was not so far from Larry´s Bar.

"This is it!" Lucy stated with mixed feelings.

"It´s nice, reminds me of my own Apartment!" I stated and I was right, the feeling was basically the same.

"Really well then you going to feel yourself at home, maybe even more than I thought!" Lucy replied with a beaming smile.

She opened up the door and let me enter before, she closed the door by key.

"Oh hello, Lucy, it´s nice to see you, I thought it was about time for you to come back home, your mom got a little worried, so I wanted to go out to look for you!" An elder woman arrived at the stair.

"Oh hello Miss Newland, it´s nice to see you too!" Lucy stated.

"Oh ..., who is that nice looking man you got with you today?!" Miss Newland asked, as she looked at me with wonder.

I had the assumption that I had the younger Sister of the Miss Newland back home, right before me, the one she always talked about..., speaking of coincidence.

"Oh this is Buster Moon, my Boyfriend who lived in Calatonia for most of his life!" Lucy explained.

"Oh the Town you came from and where my older sister lives, well that´s mighty nice of him, she has been so lonely all the time, it´s good for her to get some company!" Miss Newland stated and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, about your sister..., is she by any Chance, Miss Aurelia Newland?!" I asked her and she did looked surprised.

"Indeed, how do you know?!" she asked me.

"Well as the coincidence want, she´s my Landlady back home!" I answered.

"I see, so you must be the Buster Moon, of the famous Theater in Calatonia, Aurelia has told me about you, she´s so proud of having you..., anyways my name is Griselda Newland, nice to meet you too, Mr. Moon!" Miss, Newland explained and I nodded giving her an old fashioned hand-kiss to which she blushed.

"Umm, Miss Newland..., is it okay for Buster to sleep for 2 nights here, he kinda came to help us with the Bar, to bring it back to fame, so that I maybe can work there with a full time payment, instead of working fulltime with a part time payment!" Lucy stated and I understood her complicated working manner.

Larry basically promised her, that if the Bar booms again, he would pay her all the money back, which she has lost through working occasionally fulltime, even though she only had a part time contract.

Basically it was her way of escaping the stress of her miserable life, by sweeping the floor and serving customers and occasionally sing, but she also did it when someone went sick and they were short on staff.

Larry asked me if he should pay me too but I told him that I already got my share of the payment from Lucy.

"Of course, Honey, why would I be against it, it has been ages since such a nice young Man came into our house, so I would not shove him outside so quickly!" Miss Newland stated sheepishly and Lucy beamed.

"Thank you a lot Miss Newland, well then, I think we better get up, Mom must be worried sick, we took a little more time than usual to close up the Bar after all!" Lucy stated as she practically pulled me along, I guess she indeed was a little jealous.

"Alright then see you tomorrow, same time as usual, have a good night and sleep tight!" Miss Newland stated chuckling sheepishly.

"Good Night!" We stated in unison.

Before we walked upwards to her room.

"Here it is..., please excuse me if it is a little messy!" Lucy stated.

"Can´t be any messier than mine!" I replied and she nodded.

" _Most likely_!" She muttered as she opened up.

"Lucy Darling, are you back home?!" We heard it from the inside.

"Yeah it´s me mom, work lasted a little longer and I went Grocery shopping!" Lucy replied as she gestured me to enter, I carefully dried my shoes before entering.

"I see, is there someone with you?!" She asked and I had to admit, she had good ears.

"Yes, you won´t believe who!" Lucy stated excited as we entered the living, she gestured me to lay the shopping-bags on the Kitchen table.

We entered a small room on the side to see a large hospital bed, with many Machines attached.

Inside lied a little figure which was basically out of recognition, at least for me.

"Who is it?!" Miss Ferguson asked with a weak voice.

"Miss Ferguson, it´s me, Buster Moon, it´s so nice to see you again!" I stated, as I stepped towards her Bed and she looked at me.

"Buster..., it´s been so long..., you´ve became a real man, oh and Lucy..., you both look so nice next to each other!" Miss Ferguson said, as she burst in tears as I held her weak hand.

"How are you feeling Mom?" Lucy asked as she sat herself next to her mother and embraced her gently.

"Better now that you are with me again, I was worried, you were so late..., I thought something bad happened?!" Miss Ferguson stated and Lucy nodded.

"I´m so sorry for worrying you Mother, we had so much of work today..., thanks to Buster the place was filled to the brim with Customers..., and I sang..., I sang like I haven´t done so since a long time!" Lucy stated.

"I see, I wish I could have seen it!" Miss Ferguson stated with a sad smile.

"Well actually, one of Lucy´s crewmates has recorded it and posted it on Headbook for others to see, Wait a second, i´m going to show you!" I stated as I took out my smartphone and looked before I found the video.

"Here we go!" I stated as I showed her the Video with a loud volume.

"Wow, it´s so..., it´s like a scene out of an old Home video from the past, you look so happy Dear!" Miss Ferguson stated as she watched the Video over and over again.

"I..., I was happy!" Lucy stated uneasy.

"And that´s the main thing..., you have suffered for so long, I hoped you someday would find a part of your Luck back, something that makes you happy again!" Miss Ferguson stated and Lucy was silent, looking aside.

"I thank you for making her smiling, Buster and I hope you make her smiling even more in Future!" Miss Ferguson said, as she looked at me with a meaningful glance, to which I only nodded.

I hadn´t forgotten her request in a slightest, only the question on how to get it done remained.

"It was an Honor to me for singing again with her and I wished I could bring her to sing in my show..., I hope I can make her see that there is still a chance to fulfil her dream!" I stated and Lucy looked at me in shock.

"But Buster.., I told you.., I can't just leave!" She tried to object.

"I know what you mean Buster..., I've been arguing with her since a long time about it, of course I am glad that she loves me so much as to stay with me..., but she must understand that I love her so much, that I wish she would just finally live her life, instead of giving it up just for my sake!" Mariah Ferguson stated and in her eyes I could see the strong will of the woman I had admired in the Past, even more than her Husband.

A woman who has done so much for other people and who would not just give up, even before she died.

"But enough of that, how long do you plan to stay Buster?!" Miss Ferguson asked me.

"Around 2 more days, I have to return for the next show, afterwards my crew and I will hold a Summercamp not far from here for about 3 weeks, I plan to help Lucy and Larry out with the bar, together with my crew, as part of the Camp.

Once we started from nothing to reach the top and so we will make sure that we always remember it, that at any time, to every circumstance, our Carrier can be over, that we weren´t born to be stars but that we worked hard to come where we are and that we will have to work hard to move on forward!" I explained.

"Indeed I can see your father in you, a man with a strong dedication, I often asked him if I shall help him out a little, but he always said that if he would neither work hard nor move forward, he would never get to anywhere.

He said that if it was really necessary, he would work until the end of his days to make sure his son can fulfill his dream for which has learned and worked so hard on his own as well.

He wanted his son to have a better life than he had, a better education, so that even if someday the day comes that he loses the Theater..., that he still has the skills to do something different, that he as not to resort to washing Cars like he did all his life!" Miss Ferguson explained and I was buff.

"Your father was born shortly after the war was over, in this time he was glad just to find work, he worked for years the little jobs, like shoe-cleaner, not the most honorable job of course, but he managed with this and the other tinier jobs which he did, to live for 87 years!" She continued and I was buff to hear what Dad told her.

"He told me that it was often hard and that he often thought about giving, up, but when he would look in the face of his son, he knew that it was worth all the hardships he ever suffered, that in the end his life had a meaning, to open up the future to a new generation, just like I did!" Miss Ferguson told me.

"To understand him, you will need to read this, your father gave me this Letter, in order to someday when I see you again give it to you, in case he could not tell you until his death.

I guess now is the time for you to read it!" She stated as she took a letter out of her Night-table, it was old, really old, she gave it to me and I was indeed surprised, it truly was dad´s writing.

"C´mon Buster open it up!" Lucy pestered me and I nodded.

I opened up the envelope and took the letter out, but also an old photo of some people.

"Who are they?!" Lucy asked me.

"I have no idea?!" I stated but strangely some of them were kind of familiar to me..., as if I had seen them once or twice, I even thought to see Nana Noodleman in her younger years.

"Alright, Here I go!" I said, as I braced myself for whatever would come, I knew it had to be something important, if he would ask someone to give it to me even after his Death.

" _Dear Buster..., as you can tell by reading this Letter, I was unable to tell you this before I died, either out of grief or simple cowardice._

 _I don´t know how you might react and if I don´t bring you now more pain than any necessary..., but I know I will have to tell you someday, i´m just sorry that I couldn´t tell you face to face._

 _It's about your Heritage, a heritage which hopefully has fulfilled itself through your own determination._

 _I decided to fulfill every big dream you have and which you want to pursuit, no matter what it is, except something illegal._

 _As you told me that you wanted to become someone, who could create something like we have seen in the Theater last Month, I knew that you were on the right way, a way which was kind of predestined for you.._

 _I began to work to fulfill not only your dream, but also a Promise..., a promise I made to your Father_...!" I read but got confused.

"What does he mean with a promise to my father..., he is my Father, isn´t he?!" I asked Miss Ferguson.

"Go ahead, read the letter and it will all clear up!" She only answered with a warmhearted look in her eyes.

" _I know you will be confused and you will say that I am your father..., so let me explain to you._

 _Technically seen am I not your biological Father, but rather said your Uncle, your birthfather was my Younger Brother, Alastair Moon, and his wife, Elena Moon was your Mother._

 _They are the Koalas on the picture I send you, Alastair had once been the director of the Theater and your mother was his assistant, before they died in a car accident, shortly after your birth, as they took you back home from the Hospital._

 _As the Wreck of the Car was found only you had survived without a scratch, your mother has defended you against all harm with her own body._

 _Your father, although deathly injured, lived for a few moments, telling the medic to call me, and that I should take care of you, from this moment on._

 _As I got the news I was nearly succumbing to my sorrow, until the Police brought you to me, saying that it was Alastair´s wish that I and my Wife would take care of you, and that I should raise you as if you were my very own son..., I hope I did a good job on that._

 _Of course it has always been our wish to raise a Child, but, Irina, my wife, was not able to bear children, ever since she got sick with an unhealable sickness._

 _I often asked myself, if I shouldn´t go to hell, for the thought, that in the end her wish, to be able to have a few years with a child which she could care for, became true..., after all the price for these few moments had been just too high._

 _As Irina died on her sickness, I knew that I had to make sure that you would be able to live a good life, a life which your Parents and Irina would have wished for you, same as I did._

 _I don´t know how you will take this truth.., maybe you hate me for lying all your life to you, but, god shall have mercy with me, in order for you to live a carefree life, I would have lied even longer, if I wouldn´t have died._

 _But one thing you shall know and be aware of._

 _The Promise I gave Alastair and Elena on their funeral has come true, I loved and raised you as if you were me very own son and this will never change, I hope you can forgive me._

 _I will work hard to make sure that your wish of becoming the Theater´s director, will become true, no matter what._

 _And someday, you will be able to stand proudly at our graves and tell us stories about your theater and your crew._

 _I hope that the Stories you will tell will be of great success and of dreams which had come true and which are going to be created, just like your wish has been created by your Father´s old Crew._

 _In Love and Hope, that you will have all the luck in the world._

 _Your Uncle and 2_ _nd_ _Father, Isaac Moon!"_ I read as the Letter ended.

"Dad was my Uncle..., but why didn´t he ever told me, while he was alive?!" I asked Miss Ferguson.

"Your father was a sentimental man..., no wonder after all what had happened.

He would have died inertly, if you would have hated him for it, that's why he never was able to tell you, out of fear of losing you!" Miss Ferguson explained.

"But..., I could have never hated him.., after all he was my Daddy, he was the man who always stood at my side, no matter what, even now I feel him here with me, how could he ever think something like that of me!?" I stated, quite confused.

"To love someone so much, that you have to lie to him, to not cause any problems between each other..., I know that feeling too, I lied to you about my life because I didn´t wanted you to have to deal with my various problems, and that you could pursue your dreams.

Your father lied to you to keep you from feeling alone and from thinking he only loved you because it was a request from his dead brother.

In a way his love was even stronger than mine, while I pushed you away to save you from myself, he did everything to bind himself on you, so that you will not forget him someday, but that you always remember him and the Theater, which you both worked so hard for!" Lucy stated and her mother nodded.

"I see..., but what I don´t understand is why he gave that letter to you then?!" I asked Miss Ferguson.

"Because, my mother, Valery Fernandez, was the Best friend of Isaac and Alastair´s Mother, Celestina Moon, so basically our families have known each other since your Grandparents.

Your Mother Elena and your aunt Irina were sisters and some of my friends from our mutual school times.

Same as mine was their family rich, but different than I, they did not yielded to the family's tradition of marrying into another powerful family.

They both searched something more in a man, more than just money and power.

They sought love and compassion as well as dedication, and they found them in the moon Brothers, men out of poor circumstances, whose family has lost much after the war, not that this was something bad, au contraire, if I look at my own marriage... I maybe should have done the same..., but then again I wouldn´t have given birth to my beloved Lucy.

My Ex-Husband, Hamish Ferguson, and I married due to a political Marriage, at first it wasn´t something bad, I mean we had been in love.

But ever since I got sick with cancer, also the Relationship between my parents and his have worsened.

They made me responsible for not having given a heir to their family.

After Lucy´s Birth, the whole sickness began to show the first time and get worse, the doctor told me that it would be better for my health to not give birth to any other child.

Even though his Parents were furious, Hamish stood at my side and helped me raise Lucy, but I guess eventually the bad influence of his Parents also corrupted him in the end.

His love for me has run out of fuel and all that remained was heartbreak.

I never wanted Lucy to experience something similar, she should choose for whom her heart beats for, and therefore I was glad as she chose you.

Your father knew that if something happened to him, before you were old enough, that I would have taken you in as my future son-in-law!" Miss Ferguson stated.

"S-son in Law..., but.., isn´t that rather Lucy´s decision..., if she even want to marry me?!" I asked.

"Well, I don´t know about you, but Lucy has always been eager to marry you and I bet nothing has changed there, am I right!?" Miss Ferguson asked her Daughter.

"Of course not..., it has always been my dream to stand with him as his wife..., but I can´t, I mean if I would..., it would mean that I have to leave you!?" Lucy stated, unsure if she should be happy about the perspective or not.

"Well not necessarily, I mean look at those married pairs where the man has to go to war or live on a military campus, or when the man has to go on Business trips, it is a far Relationship but in the end it is possible, if both partners remain faithful!" I stated, in a way it wouldn´t be any different as when before, only with the difference that now I know where to find her.

"Indeed, that could work..., and then when my time here on earth is over, then you can move in with him!" Miss Ferguson stated.

"But mom...!?" Lucy wanted to object but her mother stopped her.

"Lucita Fernandez, you know exactly that I have not long to live anymore, so don´t think that you will have to live your life here until the end of your days..., as soon as I am dead, I want you to follow your own dreams and your own wish of life, I only want to be burned and my ashes to be buried in our family Grave in Calatonia.

That's the only favor I ask of you after my death!" Miss Ferguson stated.

"So basically, I have to call you now Lucita Fernandez and instead of Lucita Ferguson, should the time come that we marry each other!?" I asked and Lucy nodded same as her mother.

"Well if you insist..., I didn´t said anything, because I know you only knew us under that name, but it hurts to always be reminded of him!" Miss Fernandez stated.

"I´m sorry I didn´t meant to rip open any wounds!" I replied.

"You are not to blame Buster, not in the slightest..., anyways, it is late so we better go to sleep, oh and Lucy, can you stay for a moment after you showed Buster where to sleep?!" She asked.

"Sure, well then Buster, do you come!?" Lucy asked and I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"We don´t really have a place for you to sleep, since we didn´t awaited any visitors, but if you wish you can...!"

"The couch is good enough!" I stated but she grabbed my hand, I looked at her and saw her blushing.

"Not to recommend, she´s hard as a rock, I can tell, I slept on her for about 6 months until I was able to buy a new bed for myself, the Hospital Bed for mom almost burned the whole household budget away back then.

What I wanted to say is.., that if you want..., y-you c-can sleep..., in my bed..., with me..., Jesus this is so embarrassing to ask!" Lucy stated looking aside.

"It would be an honor for me!" I stated, similar nervous and she nodded, blushing even more.

"Please make it comfortable for you, I go take a look at mom!" Lucy stated, as she practically fled out of her room.

"Oh Okay!" I only said but she was already gone.

"Well than, here we go!" I stated as I sat my luggage next to her bed, I took my pajama out of it and undressed.

Of course I couldn´t resist of looking around in her room, it was kinda empty but regarding her momentary situation, it was still filled with many things.

On her night table stood a row of photos, one of her mother and Her from old days, one of her mother now, one of her best friends back from school, under them also Judith, and one of her various crews, from the Diner, from the Family Restaurant and one from Larry´s Bar..., and last but not least one of me, in a half heart shaped frame, similar to the one I have back home, we once decided to buy the same, which formed a pair.

Alone they look like a broken heart, but together they are united as one heart.

"My sweet little Lucy!" I stated as I looked at them.

"Snooping around much huh?!" I heard her amused voice behind me.

"Well it is hard to keep the excitement in check, when you enter a woman´s room!" I shot right back and I heard a chuckling from her, I turned around to nearly let my chin crash through the ground.

"Wa-wa-wa-what are you wearing?!" I asked her and my eyes were practically glued on her.

"Mom bought it for me..., she said if the time comes that you and I would..., well you know meet again and re-ignite our love to each other and well..., I don´t know?!" Lucy stated blushing deep red as she looked at me.

There she stood in black Dessous and straps with a black negligee over it, making me having a feeling of heavy arousal in my crotch, something which hasn´t happened ever before, perhaps only in fantasies at night.

"B-Buster, what are you doing...?!" She blushed, as I reminded myself of my state, after all I stood there only dressed in my boxer shorts.

"I´m sorry it´s just..., wow!" I stated unable to give my appreciation and arousal any kind of words to truly describe what I felt right now.

"I knew you were extremely lovely and cute..., but damn..., you are downright sexy!" I stated and she blushed even more.

"Oh stop it you!" She chuckled nervously.

"So..., what´s next..., you know I don´t have much experience in such things!?" Lucy asked me.

"Neither do I, from that one time in Vegas I have practically no memories at all, guess I was really drunk!" I stated and she nodded, although a little sadly.

"You mean with Judith..., how is she?!" Lucy asked, as she walked over to me, looking at her photo, before sitting down on her bed.

"Well she hates me ever since that day..., I would say..., but since a few years, she kinda keeps on nagging me to go out and drink with her every week so she can complain about all what apparently went wrong in her life!" I stated as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"This sounds kinda like her, she always loved to complain!" Lucy stated chuckling.

"Otherwise our Relationship is only based on the Bank and me, two opposite sides, who always try to go out of the way of each other as much as possible.

For the confrontation of both can only end in disaster, as we have seen!" I stated as I remembered the pressure I was under as she told me that I had one week to clear all my debts, and then in the end it led to my desperate attempt to save the Theater with an amazing show and that Giant aquarium-stage.

Which ultimately led to the downfall of the old Theater.

"Well, I guess life held hardships for both of us, but in the end we found back together!" Lucy stated and I nodded as I looked at her.

"And you know how we managed to deal with the hardships?" I asked and she nodded.

"By creating songs out of them!" She explained and I nodded.

"What do you say..., shall we try and create some songs together tomorrow?!" I asked and she nodded.

"Indeed, but tonight I´m going to please and tease you a little!" She stated as she closed the door, and switched of the light, in the end all what illuminated the room was the Moon that Shone through her window.

It reflected on her beautiful body.

"Damn, I almost forgot how you always made me feel during swim lessons!" I stated as I looked at her, as she crawled up on the bed.

"Same here, I never was in muscles and the like, I rather like my man with a body like a soft pillow and yours is just perfect!" She stated as she crawled up on me and in her eyes could see a carnal hunger which has been woken.

"Buster!" She stated feverish, I could feel the heat her body radiated.

"Lucy..., but what about your mother?!" I asked as I reminded myself that she slept just next door.

"No fear, she put on headphones and wished us a joyful night!" Lucy stated with a smile.

" _Geez that woman, always in matchmaking mode_!" I thought but I also was kinda grateful to her.

"C´mon now, Buster..., don´t you want to touch me too?!" Lucy asked as she stroke her finger over my chest.

"Oh believe me I want to..., but i´m afraid that once I do, I lose all control!" I stated, trying to hold myself back from touching her in an inappropriate way.

"Then lose it.., together with me!" She stated as she gently but passionately kissed me, and I suddenly was as if I was in a delirium.

All I still know of it afterwards was that it felt fantastic.

But even more fantastic was it, as I woke up in the middle of the night, with Lucy cuddling on my half naked body, sleeping gently and with a satisfied smile.

" _Good night, sleep tight my love_!" I whispered to her as I kissed her cheek, seeing her smiling, I closed my eyes.

Not to sleep, but to think about all the things which I have learned today.

That Lucy and Larry´s crew are people which came together from all sorts of lives and its hardships and that I was adopted by my Uncle and who was there for me, raised me and gave me shelter, as if I was his own son.

During this moment, I imagined to turn the experienced into words.

I took out my handy, as my other arm was still occupied with holding Lucy tight in my embrace.

" _You know it's a long way forward, but trust in me_  
 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_  
 _And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_  
 _Until we're gone_!" I mumbled as I wrote my thoughts down.

This song, once it was finished, I would dedicate to my father, Miss Fernandez and to all those who raised their children, to make sure they can someday live their own lives.

It was just a web of thoughts and I would have to look tomorrow on how to spin the web further.

" _We´ve been marked by life, in the most motley colors_

 _And we carry them with pride, our wounds and our scars_

 _We´ve been marked by life, with all the dirt and the filth_

 _Yet it gleams like a pearl, we are wrecked like this_

 _Wrecked like this_!" I wrote up as the second notice.

For the second song i was thinking of all the people I was confronted with and how they went through their lives.

In a way I was at working on songs I would sing in the Theater as my own, after all I agreed to sing a few..., but singing mainstream songs..., wasn´t really what a director should do, at least in my opinion.

" _Well enough worked for today, I need to sleep and gain back my strength for tomorrow_!" I muttered as I laid back and embraced Lucy, which cuddle even closer to me, making me feeling her nakedness in all glory.

A feeling I will never forget.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Alright here it is, the second last Chapter for before my One Week Vacation outside of my home starts, I hope you like it, and I would really like to have some more reviews with your thoughts and suggestions towards this story, you like something, let me know, you got ideas, let me know and I will think about it.**_

 _ **I really hope that some of you appreciate the pace of the story and the Characters I have inserted, for they will have a bigger role ahead.**_

 _ **Until the next Chapter.**_

 _ **Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	20. Meaningful Changes, the request!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 20: Meaningful Changes, the request!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

While the last evening was magical, blissful and just a night to remember, were the following 2 days quite hectic and stressful.

Especially the first day.

After Rosita send me a material list of all the needed material and a construction-plan, which showed us on how to build things up, we knew what we would have to do, luckily Larry´s crew managed to gather some of their various friends together and so we would be able to build things up, maybe in these 2 days, if not i would return on monday, after the show in Calatonia, to further help.

However was this list not for free, Rosita demanded that i would allow Ash and Meena to sing one or two songs from the Style i had searched for the New Show after the Holidays, since i had a debt to pay i just accepted the request, after all I was also quite excited as she told me that Ash would play the Violin, back then in the bus i roamed through the internet, mostly on GoTube and found various videos with her playing said Instruments on Galaconcerts at a young age.

However, whenever I watched these videos I just came to recognize that Ash looked unhappy in all of them, sure she did look neutral but she also didn´t smiled or was joyful even if she succeeded..., it made me wonder why she decided to play the Violin.

In anyway, things slowly began to roll, but even with Rosita and Norman´s Ideas, didn´t that mean that I had been lazy.

In order to go all out with my promise to help Lucy, I made a detailed business plan for a sponsorship of Larry´s Beach bar, all the requirements, as well as the benefits for the Moon Theater.

All what was left to do was to tell Nana about these things and that´s where my fears almost stopped me.

Telling Nana about things was always a torture.

" _So basically, you want me to allow you a Sponsorship for this..., Bar, as you call it, but at first you will have to ..., practically rebuild the whole thing..., is that right so far_?!" Nana asked in her usual imperial tone.

I was though glad that this was only a Videoconference over my Tablet, not that it actually made me any less nervous.

"Basically said ..., yeah!" I replied after I explained her my plan.

" _Alright..., I got that much, but would you be so kind of explaining me, in which way exactly this is going to benefit the Theater, let alone me_?!" She asked with her usual glare.

"Well it is so, am I right with the assumption, that you are aware about our 2-3months deficit in income in the year, which we have to count in most likely for the next year and the years afterwards as well...?!" I asked her.

" _You mean the summer months, when nobody's in town and we close the Theater over the Summer break, yes I am well aware of that, why are you asking_?!" Nana asked, although I had a good idea, that she could think of what comes next.

"Well I´ve been thinking and...!"

" _Oh you´ve been thinking again..., don´t tell me you have another ex-orbital plan again..., Eddie told me about your plan to bring back a giant Aquarium Stage or a giant LED Stage, if it´s something so stupid then don´t even bother asking..., it isn´t something like that, am I right_!?" Nana harshly interrupted me, glaring with her intense stare.

" _Eddie, you little traitor_!" I thought, as I began to sweat under the intense glare.

"Actually the plan I got this time is quite down to earth and based on real facts, gathered together from the past experiences of the Theater.

According to them, it has always, to every year, been the same problems.

Once the Holiday season starts, the number of visitor decrease dramatically, so that at some point they decided to close the Theater during these months.

I had to do the same in the 2 years before.

Of course that means that we neither gain something, no money nor new customers, nor really lose much, from special taxes for Gas, Water and Electric, but that does not mean that we don´t lose something at all.

It are these few unproductive months which cost us money nonetheless, for example the annual property and income-taxes, they include the months in which the theater does basically nothing at all.

So in the end we do lose some money there, do you agree?!" I asked Nana and she nodded after thinking about it.

" _I got to admit, this surely has been a problem ever since I worked there, everybody wants to go on a vacation, especially when it is so hot..., people rather go to the beach than visit a theater show, althought i can understand that..., yeah i guess there you are right..., but what has that to do with the sponsoring of that Bar_?!" Nana asked, keeping her glare, but I thought it was now a note softer than before.

"Well..., I thought that..., if the people won´t come to the theater, we take the theater to them.

Instead of holding a summer-camp somewhere on the beach and rehearse in your Summer villa, which you have generously provided to us, or a rented Studio..., we going to work in another place, closer to the customers and somewhere where we can make a real impact, not only as advertising for us, but also helping someone else out.

And this Bar is perfect, it is near the beach which means that in summer many customers are able to be lured inside and next to Food and Drinks they get varied live music, all summer long!" I stated and Nana nodded after thinking.

" _Go on, you´ve got my interest_!" She simply stated.

"Well if we can show the people that we are not lazy, just because the Holiday season comes up, we can also make them see that we are just normal people, not some unreachable superstars, because that´s not who we are.

We are mothers who care for their children, we are fathers who fight for being able to stay with their families, teenagers who go to school, struggling to get good grades, young adults who try to make a living for themselves, we are maybe your friendly neighbors..., and we are here to bring them joy and fun with the music we love so much.

And moreover, we can show them that we are near them, only a 5 minute walk from the beach away, we are stars to touch so to say, on the other hand, if we work in the Bar we can also maybe build new connections which we haven´t had before, and we learn some valuable things for life, for example how to cook, how to be able to go at the customers' needs..., just by watching his mimics.

Some of the skills we train, are for the daily life, others for the shows, but all in all, it is a benefit for us all!" I stated and Larry nodded.

"Miss Noodleman, uhm Larry Ursa, is my name, I am the Owner of the Bar and..., frankly said, it didn´t went well ever since so much concurrence has appeared, maybe it's because I tried too hard to keep the Bar as it was before my time.

I loved the atmosphere from 25 years ago, as I went to the Bar the first time with my Father, as the same inherited it from his Father..., and I wanted to save this Atmosphere...

However I guess Buster has been right, the Charm is there, but it is just far too rustically, I have to go with the times and the future, but then again..., Mr. and Mrs. Ford showed me a way on how to not entirely lose the old Charm and to still modernize the Bar.

But unfortunately, I have barely enough Money for paying my Crew and for the needs of a Bar, like food and Drinks.

To be honest, I knew that if the summer would be unfruitful, I will have to call in the receiver, which also means that my crew would lose their jobs..., and for most of them it is all, which keeps them from living life on the other side of the Law.

We are no criminals and we do not intend to become some!" Larry stated with truth in every word.

" _I see..., alright, in the end, I know that these months will hurt me far more if we do nothing, so we might as well do something crazy again, which somehow works out._

 _Alright I will provide you with enough money to rebuild the Bar and modernize it but from then on you guys are on your own, the advertisement of the Bar, the luring in of customers and the payment for the work, will not be included in that Deal_!" Nana stated.

"No fear, the payment has already been done, and I will lay some of my private wealth on top of it, if the Bar becomes a success, than this money will get back in real quick after all!" I stated and Nana nodded, still having a quite petrified expression.

" _I hope so, for yours and my sake Mr. Moon_!" She stated and I nodded.

"I thank you a million times, I will not disappoint you!" I replied.

" _Oh you better not..., anyways, let´s speak about another thing, how has your newest Audition went_!?" Nana asked.

"Oh it was fruitful, I found 3 new talents, a Duo and a Solo actor with incredible voices and skills, and still I thought that I would introduce them to the Audience during the new show after the holidays, when they have been more accustomed to the theater, however i think that maybe one or two songs can also be played in the next one, if we make them wearing masks, i have to look into that once i´m back..., And of course they will help in the Bar so they soon become a real addition to the team, that I am sure of!" I explained to her and she nodded.

" _That's good to hear and I have to admit on second thought it is a good idea, the whole Beach Bar thing, you have talents there which otherwise would go to waste, if they are not constantly trained and used to see, where you can make some development_!" Nana stated and gave us a round of applause.

" _Well then, I still got some appointments to attend, so I will go now..., still as you said yourself, don´t forget to be back for the next show, your Crew is counting on you_!" She stated.

"Of course, I will be there no matter what, even if I have to ride the whole distance by a bicycle!" I stated and she nodded, before ending the call.

"Jesus I was so nervous..., this glare, as if she looks right into the deepest part of my soul!" Larry stated and I knew where he was coming from.

"That's Nana Noodleman, as she lives and breathes!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Now all what´s left to do is to build things up and to later discuss things with my Crew!" I stated as I stood up.

"Buster..., do you really think they are going to help us?!" Lucy, which stood, alongside her crew, the whole time behind us, asked with doubt.

"I am sure that if I tell them the truth they will help, I've send our Video for them, from this morning, towards the Theater per Falcon-flight Post service this morning, so it might be already arrived, at the very least in the late evening!" I replied as I lifted her chin and gazed in her eyes.

"It will work out I am sure about it, they are a lot like me, they are always eager to help each other and other people out, especially Rosita, as a mother she has a special instinct to help people!" I explained and she nodded.

"Mother´s sure are amazing!" She replied.

" _Indeed, and I hope that you will also one day feel this luck, if you wish I will make sure it happens soon_!" I whispered in her ear, before I smirked still gazing in her eyes.

She blushed and I knew she thought about last night, this magical wonderful night.

"Alright I think we better leave you two lovebirds for a while, we got to see where to get the material from, maybe we might spend less money if we take things from different places and make good deals, then we have still something rest for fresh high-quality food!" Larry stated as he shoved the others out of the room to get us some privacy.

"I would love that, but unfortunately we don´t have much time, so we all going to help, time to plan the things we need to do!" I stated and so we began our work.

Meanwhile in Calatonia, things went on high gears as well, for various reasons.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Theater, Ash´s Pov:**_

"So are you guys ready?!" I asked Maurice, Manuel and Meena, while the others sat in the room with us.

"Sure whenever you are Ash!" They nodded in unison.

It has been a day since I decided to play the violin and surprisingly Johnny was right, I didn´t unlearned how to play.

Sure at first I had to remind myself on how to do it, but after nearly 3 hours of constant practicing I got it and was once again able to play the more complex plays of Mozart and the like.

Of course I didn´t decided to play, so I could bore the Audience with Plays they can hear at every Gala Concert or Orchestra show, no I wanted to play to the beat of the modern times as i told johnny before

And ever since Maurice and Manuel told me about Lindsey Sperling, I found many things I could play, also from other Artists, which weren´t so fast and yet melodic.

Of course we also found some songs for Meena´s sudden thirst for singing Melodic Symphonic Metal songs, to test the boundaries of her own voice.

However there was something which on one hand bothered me and made me happy again on the other.

It was nowadays so easy to download the sheets with the music notes, for the compositions of Music from Artists all around the world, as if you go buy a magazine at a convenience store.

Sure it was therefore also easy to actually make covers of Songs, but, it somehow also provoked, that once a song was out, it needed little time for it to become something not even that outstanding anymore.

For example there was that one song which Johnny liked, it came out only a few months and ever since it has already 37 various covers, not that it is a bad thing, but it kinda takes the magic of these songs, since some of these covers are then even better than the original, or could count as a nice addition if paired together.

But in the end who am I to complain, for I am about to create some covers of my own right now.

"Alright then let´s go, on your call Manuel!" I stated and he nodded.

"1,2,3,4!" Manuel counted before he played a small piece of intro, before Maurice signaled me to play.

I played as best as I was able to follow the sheets, luckily Johnny stood behind me and turned the pages while I played, I snuggly fitted between his arms without being disturbed in the play.

 _ **(Original- Save Me by Mamuth Orhan feat. Eneli)**_

" _My friend, what have they done to us_  
 _They've been watching_  
 _Been hurting, falling on our knees_  
 _We've been fighting_  
 _Don't ask us why, don't make us lie_  
 _We didn't wanna hide, didn't wanna hide_

 _Somebody to save us, save us_  
 _Is there somebody to save us, save us_  
 _Could you save us? We need faith, yea_  
 _Woah oh_

 _My friend, what have they done to us_  
 _They've been watching_  
 _Been hurting, falling on our knees_  
 _We've been fighting_  
 _Don't ask us why, don't make us lie_  
 _We didn't wanna hide, didn't wanna hide_

 _Somebody to save us, save us_  
 _Is there somebody to save us, save us_  
 _Could you save us? We need faith, yea_  
 _Woah oh_!" Meena sung with her voice at its best.

"Alright that has been really good, it´s definitely something which Buster might like and which we could play in the Next show in a few days!" Rosita, our organizer for the time being, explained and we nodded happily.

" _Still, the only question which remains, is how we shall do it, so that Manuel and Maurice´s faces are not revealed until the Big show after the Summer Holidays!?"_ Rosita mumbled.

"How about we wear masks or pimped helmets, like **DEADC4T** or **Draft Funk**!" Manuel suggested.

"Actually that might be an idea..., although a helmet...,wouldn´t really be that good, I mean there are seniors and politicians in the audience and it might create unnecessary negative Publicity..., I think we rather stick with the masks..., like some of these Venice masks, you know..., for their Carnival!?" Rosita stated.

"Yeah..., why not, this would make us even more unique, to be honest, helmets have become way too mainstream in the last few years anyways!" The Twins answered, as they packed away their Devices for the next act, which were Johnny on the Piano, Meena as Vocals and me on the Violin, for our second out-of-plan-and-schedule act.

As Rosita send the Plans for Buster´s Beach-Bar-Plan over to him, on our request, she asked that in return for her help, he would let us play 2 songs, which were not on the program, so that we could see how the People would even take the new styles, which Buster suggested himself, for the new Shows and my violin-play.

Apparently he agreed and has given us green Light, earlier, over SMS, he called and told Rosita that Nana, as surprisingly as it sounds, has agreed with his Plan of rebuilding and sponsoring the Beach Bar, where his Girlfriend works in.

Of course it was a whole different story, as he finally explained to us what was happening over there..., instead of just vanishing and saying he need to tend to some Problems in another state...

After all we knew where he was coming from, none of our lives had been perfect before the theater and even now we still struggle with many issues and Buster helps us where he can, in a way it was him who brought me together with Johnny, and I must say it was the best he ever has done for me, as he asked Johnny to give me a ride that evening.

It was only natural, that Buster wants to help a friend, his girlfriend nonetheless, if she´s in dire need for it, especially when you have a sick mother to care for as an only child and all on your own, as only provider of income, I mean..., it is basically the same, as I was still together with Lance.

Having to work many and different jobs just to come by with living another month, for two lives..., in my case however the second life was just way too lazy for his own good.

At first I wasn´t sure what to think about this Lucita Ferguson..., but I have to say, if she´s as nice as Buster described and as beautiful as Rosita, who has seen her photo, says, then she is quite sympathetic to me.

Not a prissy princess and yet beautiful enough to be a princess out of a fairytale, if she would wear a princess-dress, that´s how Rosita described her opinion of the women she saw on the photo, at least if it was not photo shopped.

Apparently Rosita even talked towards that woman, and she said that it was clearly not her intention to benefit from Busters new fame and money and get him to pay for everything, just because she provides him with things, things we could not give him..., like interpersonal things, if you know what I mean.

She also told her that she only asked him to help her, because she knew he would have great ideas, she would have been glad even if he would have only called her and told her things over phone or video-conference, like making a Business plan with a Sister-company in another land..., it would have been enough..., that he went as far as to travel towards her, to help her out, just showed what kind of good guy Buster was.

" _But if she intends to exploit him in some way, I will make sure she pays..., no one picks on the father-figure I have chosen for myself_!" I thought as I toned my Violin for the next act, while Johnny made sure the piano worked alright.

"Alright guys, I´m ready when you are!" I stated, as I was done.

"I´m alright over here!" Meena stated.

"Same here!" Johnny replied.

"Alright then here we go, you count down Johnny!" I ordered and the same nodded.

"1,2,3,4!" he stated before he played a beautiful tune on the Piano directed by the sheets, which he displayed on the tablet..., since we only had one I had to take the paper sheets, but it was not really a bad thing.

After all I had a quirk, which was close to a phonographic mind, I needed to hear a violin piece about three times and I can play it up to 60 % without failures, another scar which I got from years of harsh training, but in this case a quite useful one.

Still it weren't much passages for me to play in this song anyways so it was quite easy, the piano on the other hand had the whole song to play, as main-instrument.

The Orchestral background music was provided by Eddie´s set..., even though it was a pity, I bet it would have been amazing to play this song with a whole Orchestra..., maybe for the next time, I bet Mrs. Noodleman knows of some connections to get one to play in our theater.

Nonetheless the few parts which we could play we trained hard since yesterday, ever since the twins and Meena asked..., after those 3 hours of re-capturing what I still knew from playing the Violin at all, I felt myself save enough to give it a try.

Meena on the other hand ringed down her fright to have to sing aloud before all of us, with lots of Grape-sugar and 2 energy drinks, for better concentration.

She cleared her throat before she began to sing.

 ** _(Original:- While your Lips are still Red by Nightwish/ Minniva Cover)_**

Meena:

 _"Sweet little words made for silence, Not talk_  
 _Young heart for love, Not heartache_  
 _Dark hair for catching the wind,_  
 _Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

 _Kiss_  
 _While your lips are still red_  
 _While he's still silent rest_  
 _While bosom is still untouched, unveiled_  
 _Hold another hand_  
 _While the hand's still without a tool_  
 _Drown into eyes while they're still blind_  
 _Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

 _First day of love never comes back_  
 _A passionate hour's never a wasted one_  
 _The violin, the Poets hand_  
 _Every thawing heart plays your theme with care_

 _Kiss_  
 _While your lips are still red_  
 _While he's still silent rest_  
 _While bosom is still untouched, unveiled_  
 _Hold another hand_  
 _While the hand's still without a tool_  
 _Drown into eyes while they're still blind_  
 _Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

 _Everbody:_

 _Kiss_  
 _While your lips are still red_  
 _While he's still silent rest_  
 _While bosom is still untouched, unveiled_  
 _Hold another hand_  
 _While the hand's still without a tool_  
 _Drown into eyes while they're still blind_  
 _Love while the night still hides the withering dawn!_ "

Meena ended the song with a long note, while I played the last tunes on the Violin.

"This was ..., beautiful!" Rosita stated, moved to tears like they all were.

"Buster will love this song!" Gunther stated nodding to himself.

"Good Job guys!" The twins said in unison.

"Indeed a magnificent song!" Nathan, who played a tambourine in the tact to the music, stated.

We decide that it might be better with drums, like the original, but until now no one really could play the ones we had here, but Nathan offered to learn it for our sake and therefore practiced hard since yesterday, I guess he was eager to prove his worth to us, to not lose his place here.

However it was sure that until the new Show, he would not be able to play the drums without much failure, for that the time was just too short.

"Mr. Moon will be very pleased with you!" Miss Crawly stated nodding to herself wiping away some tears as well.

"Well at least we now know that we are able to play the songs as best as we can, we only have to practice a little ourselves to make sure to reduce the amount of failures to a minimum!" I explained to each of my companions and the nodded.

"Hello, is someone there, the door was open!" We suddenly heard a foreign voice.

"Yes, how may I help you?!" Miss Crawly replied as she walked up to the newcomer, a young Peregrine Falcon in a postman uniform.

"Falcon-Flight post service, we got a package for this theater!" The young Falcon replied.

"I see, well then where do I have to sign?!" Miss Crawly asked.

"One time here and one time here please..., thank you very much for using our service, Good afternoon!" The young Falcon stated, before he went away.

"Oh it´s a package from Mister Moon addressed to us all!" Miss Crawly said as she came back to us.

"What is it?!" We asked in unison.

"Seems to be a videotape!" She replied rather confused.

"Maybe it´s a video-message from Buster, let´s watch it, it might be something urgent!" Johnny explained.

"Possible well then let´s go to Buster´s Office!" Rosita stated as she led us on, Buster´s Office had a TV with a Double entry Recorder for DVD´s and VHS-tapes.

" _I wonder what it is!?_ " I heard her mumbling as she walked in front of me.

Once we were all in the office, Rosita put in the tape and switched on the TV to the right Channel.

"Alright here we go!" She stated as she pushed play.

At first we couldn´t see anything but Black, but suddenly something happened.

" _Sssssss..., is it working_?!" An unknown voice asked, she was female.

" _Yes, all you guys will have to do is speak_!" Another unknown voice stated.

" _Um i´m no expert but I think you better take the lid of the Lens, or else they will not be able to see us_!" We heard Buster´s voice saying.

" _Oh shoot, of course, I´m sorry, alright now we are ready to go, sorry fellas_!" The former voice stated, as suddenly something was token of the Lens and we could finally see what was going on.

In the Video we could see Buster standing next to a beautiful Koala woman, and seeing her now, I was sure that Rosita´s description was not in the slightest overreacted, it was most likely that this must be Lucita Ferguson, for she stood closely to Buster and the same blushed deep red.

I knew certainly that it was not the camera which made him acting this way, after all he could speak without an ounce of stage-fright towards an audience of hundreds of people.

" _Hey Guys it´s me Buster, and i´m currently here in the Sunny San Francisco Beach, with none other but Lucita Fernandez, formerly known as Lucita Ferguson, and her Crew of the Bar...!"_ Buster began, but was interrupted as a few new Faces came in view.

" _Hey guys_!" They stated with beaming smiles.

" _Yep, anyways, as you know, due to my Note and perhaps also because Rosita explained it to you, did I traveled here to Help Lucy and her crew a bit out, with some major Problems._

 _I´m once again sorry for leaving on short notice like that, but I promise to be back before the show in a few days._

 _Apparently this is the second Video with a message, the first was nice, but I thought that it would be more credible to you if I too appear and explain things to you in it, I want you to know that what we tell you now is true, I have seen it myself, so please at least think about it._

 _It is enough to give me your answer over SMS, you all have my number I assume, if not I wrote it up on the Documents which I have send along the Video_!" Buster stated and Rosita took a big bundle of Notes out of the Package.

" _These Documents are legal Contracts, which will be added towards your momentary Working Contract._

 _In this Contract we have put in the addition of a special Summer Camp Job._

 _To be honest I had formerly the idea of renting a nearby Studio and do some training in a professional environment, for the sake of training voices and musical skills._

 _But ever since I am here I have another plan, a plan which not only benefits us but also the bar in the Background._

 _This is Larry´s Bar and momentarily Lucy´s Working-place._

 _But as you can see has this bar it´s best day´s behind her._

 _However this is nothing bad, for Larry and I, we decided to renovate it and to modernize it, but to still keep the most of the rustically flair it had before._

 _However will the simple renovation of the Bar not help to bring in new Customers, at least no that alone._

 _No with a new more Spacious Bar we also need some more Staff as well as some entertainment for the Customers._

 _Therefore I have a most selfish favor to ask._

 _I ask of you guys, on a fully voluntary base of course, to come over and stay for Two Months, to work here at Larry´s Bar._

 _The Beginning of it is next month, after the last Show, and the end is 3 weeks before our new Show._

 _The Bar, if we have rebuild it, will spot also a few rooms which are going to be occupied by the staff, which means also for you, the assortment will be done here, so you are free to choose with whom you want to share a room for these 2 months._

 _Furthermore will be Breakfast, Lunch and Diner included within it._

 _Of course you will not have to work for free, no, the Work here gets paid with 80% of a two months-Salary from the Theater, as long as paying Customers come in here, so you better make sure to fulfill your work splendidly and advertise us a little, for your own sake as well._

 _The remaining 20% will be provided by Lucy herself, as it is her request, it will be treated as a payment in advance and put onto your Bank-account, as soon as I have the confirmation of your participation, when you sign and send the copy of the Contract back to me.  
_

 _This Money is definitely yours, even if we should not get any customers over the entire two months._

 _As Rosita might have told you already, has Nana given us green Light for the Project, at the very least she allowed us to sponsor and renovate the Bar, but to say it with her own words._

 _Advertising the rise of this new Bar and making it a success, will lie by ourselves and we shall not dare to let it end in failure._

 _The Entire Plan on how this will work, will I explain when I come back to you..., and also what kind of work you will have to do._

 _The Crew of the Bar has eagerly agreed, to show you the ropes of their work, should you have decided to come over here._

 _We will now get back on renovating this place, if I receive your answer I will keep you on track about the progress._

 _Also..., as I said, this Work offer is completely voluntary, so it will not change anything between us, even if you have to refuse out of whatever reason._

 _All I can tell you, is to not forget where we all have begun before we came to the Moon Theater._

 _We were unhappy with our life and tried to change something, we found a place and people with which we could share these thoughts and wishes, people who understood us and made sure that we do not stray away from our path we had chosen._

 _The people of the Bar have all gone through harsh lives themselves, before arriving at their Rest-Haven and just as we once thought, that our Rest-Haven was gone, are they struggling with keeping theirs._

 _So I ask of you, have you the heart to help them out and preserve their Rest-Haven as well and grow together with them, for it will be definitely not to your loss?!"_ Buster asked while the crew which appeared behind them nodded.

" _Alright I have said anything I wanted and had to, anyone else want to say something?!"_ Buster asked the others.

" _Oh me, please let me say something!?_ " A small female fox asked and was gestured by Buster to go on.

" _Hello, my name is Milly and I would love to welcome you here, Lucy and me, we are the waitresses of Larry´s Bar and we both are eager to show you our workplace and teach you something new._

 _I hope we meet each other, thank you for listening to our request_!" This Woman stated, while Buster´s Girlfriend nodded.

" _I am Lucita Fernandez_ , _I too, on behalf of my entire crew, thank you for listening to our request and I am grateful for all the help we can get, a big thanks in advance to you all_!" She stated and I had to admit, her voice had a nice ring to it.

" _Same here, Selma is my name and I will gladly show you the ropes of a proper Barkeeper, once you stand under my wing_!" A chubby and a little older cat-Lady explained.

" _I´m Reginald_ , _Boris and I will make sure that you never again let something burn in the Kitchen, we will make you to real good chefs_!" A Water-Buffalo explained, with a thumb up, while a Bulldog behind him nodded, looking in the camera with a neutral expression which was kinda hard to read.

"I am the owner Larry and I Welcome you all to my Bar, if you got any Questions about it, I will be your man, i´m looking forward to meet you!" A tall Ice-bear came in view and he did reminded me of Harry, the Polar-bear who diminished my skills as not worth to be played in his Bar.

" _I hope this guy at least appreciated me helping him_!" I muttered under my breath.

It was kinda clear to me, that as soon as the video was finished, we will have to make a quick decision about what to do, not that it mattered much to me, I would rather work on my skills than to sit for 2 months at home doing nothing...

Well I don´t know about Johnny but we both could need the money quite well I would say, after all we had taxes to pay, a lot of them, On one hand, 2 months without work makes you lazy and unproductive, even if they are paid, which means in clear text that your skills suffer under it.

On the other hand, if I cannot show off my skills for a long time, it´s not really necessary to train them for so long.

"What do you think Sweetheart, shall we participate?!" I asked Johnny and the same nodded.

"If it´s okay for you, I really could need some extra-money to lay them at the side for bad days!" Johnny explained and I nodded.

"I thought just the same, well I guess that went easy then!" I stated as I grasped the pile of contracts and searched for mine and Johnny´s.

" _Well then, time to sign a contract, for better or for worse_!" I mumbled and together we wrote down our signatures, after we read through the contract.

"Seems we are now officially Bartender and Chef, I once dreamed to become like those Barkeepers on TV!" I stated jokingly.

"Then show me your skills once we are there and you got a crash-lesson!" Johnny stated chuckling.

"With the greatest pleasure!" I replied.

"But only if you show me how you cook!" I asked him and he nodded.

"Your wish is my order!" He stated and hugged me while we waited for the decisions of the others.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: and here is the Last chapter for a while, I will now attend my well-deserved one week Vacation in a few hours, so I cannot write for quite some time, I beg of your understanding.**_

 _ **Read and review or Fave and Follow, we see each other at Chapter 21, when it is called, Showtime!**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his books.**_


	21. It s Showtime!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Third Arc: Nova Luna`s Showtime!**

 **Chapter 21: It´s Showtime!**

 **Saturday Evening, 20:00 PM, Buster´s Pov:**

It was the evening before Sunday, before the last preparations for the big Show, and to say that I was nervous was an understatement..., the only good thing right now was that nothing seemed to come between me and my flight.

Nothing but my own unwillingness perhaps, to be honest it was hard for me to leave, even if I knew I would return not long after the show..., but still, after 23 years I finally saw Lucy again and yet our time together until our first new separation was really short and brief.

Would I even be able to hold the show while having to constantly think about her..., I didn´t know it.

All I knew was that now the time had come to say goodbye, at least for now.

"You are certain to return, aren´t you Buster?!" Lucy asked me as we kissed in front of the Airport.

"Of course I will Lucita, I told you I will, I promised it to you!" I stated, as I embraced her gently.

"I will be gone till Monday, then I come back to help you guys!" I explained and she nodded, swiping away the droplets of tears before kissing me bluntly on the lips.

It were some harsh last 2 days, but eventually the material and the permission from the State have all been gathered together, which means that from Monday on we can start the construction and renovation of Larry´s Bar.

"Be careful and stay healthy, got it, and write me once you have arrived!" Lucy said with a serious mine fixing my tie.

"I will do so once I am back down there, no fear honey!" I replied and she nodded.

"I know it is but only a day..., but I wished you could stay!" She stated leaning on my chest.

"I know, but I got responsibility for the Theater, and anyways as you said yourself, it is only a day, we had been apart for 23 years, so one single day will be nothing, just be sure to keep yourself out of trouble and to keep good care of your mother, until I return!" I replied and she nodded.

"I will..., I love you so much Buster!"

"So do I Lucita!" I stated as I kissed her even more passionately.

" _Departing flight G.E.-3-9, Direct-flight from San Francisco to Calatonia, is taking of in 30 minutes, we ask all of the passengers to finish registering in the next 20 minutes; we wish you a pleasant flight_!" We heard the speakers announcing.

"Guess I got to go, or else I will be late and then Rosita´s going to let all hell lose!" I stated sweat dropping.

"I wished I could come with you, to watch how it is in Calatonia, what has changed and what not!" Lucy explained.

"One day for sure you will, I am certain about that, one day you will be able to visit Calatonia again, maybe it will be on the day you decide to come with me and stay there forever!" I told her and she blushed.

"Maybe!" she only replied.

"Well then Buster, it was truly nice to make your Acquaintance, and I am so grateful that you helped us, see you on Monday, I will come and get you, so give me a text once you are at the Airport, okay?!" Larry stated from the VW T1 bus, with which we drove here.

"For sure, thanks again for bringing me here, Larry!" I stated and the same nodded with a smile.

"Well then, I got to go, stay safe Love!" I stated and Lucy nodded letting me go, with heavy heart.

"See you soon Buster!" She stated as I turned around and made my way towards the terminal.

I checked in, went through the scan and once I was inside I turned around and wonk at them, before I entered the Plane.

"It sure was nice here, I wouldn´t mind to live here..., but I guess Rosita would break my neck then!" I mumbled, as I looked outside the window after I sat down on my place.

" _Dear Passengers, the flight will depart in about 20 minutes, we ask you to keep your seatbelts on until the announcement to unleash them._

 _We thank you for choosing Brian-air and we wish you a pleasant flight_!" The Announcement stated while I fastened my seatbelt and disconnected my Phone.

"Phew it is so high from up here, they all look like ants running away!" A voice stated next to me as someone nearly climbed over me to look out of the window.

"Can you please cut it out!" I asked, as I tried to shove said person off me, not really caring who it was, I didn´t even looked at her.

"Seriously, why are you so harsh to me Buster, even though you were so sweet, only a few minutes ago?" The voice asked me and I didn´t believe my ears, so I had to look, and there she sat, right next to me.

"Lucy..., wha-what are you doing here?!" I asked confused, not that it was an unpleasant surprise, but didn´t she wanted to stay with her mother?

"Well I guess you could say that mom once again went behind our backs and arranged many things, she called me on the phone and told me to go with you, that the Crew and Mrs. Newland would take care of her for duration of our absence and that it all had been decided already.

She even send my luggage per package to your apartment and announced at Mrs. Newland´s sister that I would arrive and stay for a few days.

Larry then gave me a Flight ticket, shortly after you were through the terminal and literally shoved me with a big grin towards the terminal, telling me to go fulfilling my dream.

Of course I wanted to object, but he threatened to make a scene if I wouldn´t obey, so that´s why I am here right now, I tell you it really surprised me as well, not that I mind it though!" Lucy stated, smiling as well as blushing.

"I see, well I cannot say I am not glad about it, and I truly got to thank your mother for this opportunity!" I stated, as she nodded and nuzzled herself on me, while I held her in my arms.

"Well then, on to Calatonia, I would say!" I stated and she nodded.

"I´m so excited to see the theater again and how it has changed, and i´m excited to get to know your crew!" Lucy stated but suddenly paled.

"But what when they don´t like me, when they find me annoying and hate me!?" She asked and I was confused.

"I doubt that that will happen but how come you are afraid of people´s thinking nowadays, you always said you couldn´t care less about what other people thought about you?" I asked her.

"I thought so too in my youth but the older I got the more I had to see, that people are quick to judge and to sort out those they don´t like and let them fall, that way I lost many of the School comrades I had, during my schoolyears in San Francisco!" Lucy expected.

"I see..., well at the very least I can tell that my crew is not so prejudicial, they might be reluctant at first but that´s only natural, I mean they just will get to know you and you will have to get warm with each other, but I bet you can be best of friends real soon!" I assured her.

"If you say so I will believe it for now, anyways i´m kinda tired, what do you think, may I sleep in your embrace a little?!" She asked and I nodded.

"I would be glad to!" I replied and she smiled nuzzling deeper into my embrace not minding the glances we got.

"I love you Buster!"

"So do I sweetheart!" I replied as I took out my phone and quickly before the start send a message to my crew, after reconnecting to the internet, about when I was supposed to arrive and that I brought Lucita with me.

Luckily I was able to give away all the details of the new show since 2 days, so also the list, I held a few special songs in the back of my head for the case that Lucy would come back with me.

Well, now that it has happened, I was sure that the songs I would let her sing will truly match her and throw the audience of their chairs, it was bound to become the greatest show so far.

I send Rosita the list with the Song-lineup and then turned my phone off.

 _ **The next Day 3:00 AM, Rosita´s Pov:**_

It soon was time for Buster to return, although it was earlier than I had ever raised before, did I forced myself out of the bed to make sure to fetch Buster from the Airport, together with the rest of the Crew, minus Miss Crawly, who didn´t woke up even after we called her, well Buster told us once, that she has a death like sleep.

We waited in front of the airport for Buster´s return, but man was that a surprise.

"You sure he´s seriously bringing that woman along?!" Ash asked confused and yawning.

Apparently she and Johnny kept on training their instrumental skills till late in the night, staying in Johnny´s Garage, where they would not disturb any neighbors.

"Well at least so he said in his message, I guess we will have to see!" I replied.

"I wonder what kind of person she is, she looks nice and friendly, but she did not truly gave much of herself away during the video!" Meena stated, while Nathan, who stood next to her, nodded, i guess Meena has gotten a liking in him, for he really was a Father after all, so he did understand her most of the time.

"Well if Buster loves her, she cannot be a bad person I would say!" Gunther explained and I guess he was right.

At the very least I know her a little better than the others, due to my talk with her on the Phone a few days ago.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _H-Hello, here speaks Lucita Fernandez, what can I do for you_?" Buster´s apparent girlfriend answered.

I recognized that she called herself Fernandez instead of Ferguson, which means that something must have happened in her family, just like Buster wrote in his Message last evening.

"Hi I am Rosita Ford, one of Buster´s crew members, well first off I wanted to say thanks for providing Buster with your hospitality.

He explained a bit to me, about what´s happening now over there, but I wanted to ask you personally about what´s going on for real, he often leaves important details out which he deemd not necessary for us to know.

I really hope you are not pulling him into some kind of barely legal business, exploiting his kindness to you, for when you do...!?" I stated ready to make a riot.

" _I would never do something like this_!" I got a strict and straight answer for her, nearly making my ears ring.

" _I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to yell.., but that is the least I would do to Buster..., alone asking him for help has been kind of hard for me._

 _I mean, I precisely kept him away from me, so he would not have to deal with my messy life, 23 years long I did that, but it just won´t work any longer._

 _I tried my best, but I have no idea how to solve the current situations in which not only myself, but also my crew is stuck momentarily._

 _It´s true that the Bar stands shortly before the bankruptcy, if we don´t somehow save it._

 _I thought that maybe Buster has some Ideas how to do that, I mean he did managed to make the Moon-theater famous again, after having its last real famous show 32 years ago._

 _I didn´t know what I should do before I've read about it in the Newspaper and saw the show on TV thanks to my mother having seen it by chance and also recorded it._

 _Thanks to that I got the idea..., and yet I didn´t know if it was the right way to go on about it, I pondered for 2 more months with the decision, because I didn´t wanted it to look like I would indeed exploit our friendship and make money out of him._

 _All I want is to save this Bar, get myself a fulltime job to make sure that my mother can furtherly be treated medically at the Hospital and so that no one of my crew will have to lose their job._

 _It is all they have, the Bar and each other, it's so for you guys over there too, sure you all have your own lives still, as much as Buster told me, and i guess that counts for my crew too, well more or less..., and yet, just like us wanting to save the Bar, do you all want to keep the Theater safe._

 _Buster told me that you are a really responsible woman..., but so am I, I don´t want to see those I care for suffering._

 _The last I ever wanted was to keep Buster from fulfilling his dreams, ever since I had to give my dreams up, I wanted that at the very least he would make it through with them, and he did it, even without my help!" Lucita explained._

" _..._ That's what you say..., but I know from Buster, during a personal talk not so long ago, that it has been you, who once gave him the Idea of a Casting Show, even if it has been in your younger years.

It might have been a joke between you two back then, but Buster set all what he had on the game, with only that one card in hand and ultimately he won that game with flying colors!" I explained after understanding her motives.

"I see, well I guess now I understand this all..., guess I should be sorry for jumping to conclusions, I was just worried about him, I owe him so much and don´t want him to get hurt, in any possible way, that´s why I might seem a little overprotective to you.

It´s just that I care much about him, he can be really hasty and his plans are sometimes not truly thought through and often he also tries to bite off, more than he can chew.

But overall Buster is a good Guy, I kinda understand why he went so fast to come to your aid..., he loves you, more than anything and I hope for him to be happy..., but I also am a little afraid!" I explained.

" _Afraid that I would steal him from you all and keep him away, am I right_?!" She asked and I was buff.

" _It´s nothing surprising, I did the same back then, as I thought that my best friend Judith made a move on Buster, 3 years after I was away_!" She explained.

"Wait.., made a move, what do you mean with that?!" I asked confused.

" _I´m not sure if you know, but Buster confessed that he had slept with Judith during a Hangover in Las Vegas._

 _Of course I was a little sad but I knew he didn´t do it freely, but that something had forced him, in this case the Alcohol._

 _As I however confronted Judith with it..., asking why it happened, for I couldn´t believe that Buster would do something like that so easily, even if drunk..., she explained to me, during a phone-fight, that she thought, now that I was gone for an uncertain time, she finally could have the chance to make Buster hers._

 _Back then as they were in Vegas she took the chance and waited until Buster was drunk, she faked her help of bringing him back to his bedroom, In reality she went with him to her own bedroom, then she stripped him and laid him in her bed and herself half naked next to him._

 _The next day she did as if they had slept together, but unlike her believe Buster did not took responsibility and asked to date her, out of whatever reason, I never was sure why..., maybe he somehow knew it was not the case..., anyways, instead of doing that, he simply apologized to her and called the whole ordeal a grave mistake of his own..., of course that broke her heart but I guess she too has understood, just how stupid that attempt was._

 _Still ever since she kept her distance to him._

 _I didn´t know how to tell Buster the whole story, I didn´t wanted him to hate Judith, that´s why I kept my mouth shut and just did as though I would forgive him his unfaithfulness_!" Lucita explained and I was Buff.

"So Buster believes since 20 years that he accidently cheated on you..., how could you do that to him?!" I asked shocked and confused and also slightly enraged.

" _Has Buster ever shown real anger or even hatred to anyone while you saw it_?!" She asked, confusing me even more.

"Not really, although he seemed to be really upset back then after his Theater fall and he was miserable about it, but that was just understanable, everyone in his position would have felt that way..., but what has that to do with that situation?!" I replied, unsure what to think of that reveal.

" _That´s because he is unable to feel that way, at least for most of the time_..., _I´ve only saw once how Buster got really mad at someone, it was back in Highschool._

 _There was a boy who had the hots for me, a typical school bully, who thought he could do anything just because his parents were rich._

 _He thought I would go out with him, but I turned him down saying that I already had a boyfriend, although it was not true by that time, back then I didn´t knew Buster..., or any of the boys that well, I was just new in their school._

 _After I rejected him, that Guy tried to use force to get me to reconsider, but I resisted further, pushing him away, then he snapped and tried to slap me across the face._

 _That´s when Buster suddenly stepped between us, coming out of nowhere, taking the hit instead of me, he then threw him over and started a fist fight with him, while Eddie and another of their friends, kept that guy´s companions in check._

 _Ultimately the teachers broke up the fight and send both of them to the principal, due to my testimony, the bully was suspended from school for a few weeks, while Buster only got a warning._

 _But ever since, I found myself drawn to him._

 _The next day I decided to recompense him by making him lunch for he never brought something with him..., well today I know that he didn´t wanted his father to have to buy expensive ingredients just to make lunch for him, that's why he always only bought a cheap sandwich._

 _But I will never forget the look on his face as he accepted it and tasted it, he even shed a few tears of joy._

 _He didn´t knew me, but he just helped me like a Knight in shining armor, even though the other one was taller and stronger than he was, it was that bravery of him, which ultimately let me falling in love with him._

 _The courage to raise among the crowd and step in onto injustice to defend someone, the force to blind out the stares and strange looks and to follow his determined goal._

 _No one of the others dared to act or they were afraid of all the looks they would get, but Buster never could care less about that, it was why my heart beated so fast once he laid his eyes onto me._

 _Before I knew his dream, I always thought he would become a policeman, he just had the right courage for that, of course I was really surprised to hear that his dream was not so different from mine._

 _Well as I said, back then it was the first time I saw Buster´s bravery, however it also was the first and last time I saw him getting so mad._

 _It was the first time I heard him saying that he hated someone._

 _What I want to say is..., that if Buster hates someone, than he hates them for real..., I knew about Judith´s feelings for Buster back then..., and yet I fell in love with him myself._

 _I always thought that I stole him from her, so I was not truly able to stay mad at her, for trying to steal him away from me, once I was gone and out of reach._

 _After all I didn´t know when I would ever see him again..., or at all..., I didn´t wanted him to stay a virgin and unhappy forever..., if she would have made him happy..., I guess I would have been glad for them._

 _But I underestimated his fidelity, therefore I didn´t told him about Judith´s scam, for I didn´t wanted Buster to despise her, for if he did, Judith would have never have a Chance to ever meet and maybe make up with him again._

 _And what kind of Friend would I have been..., after all I told her myself, to keep an eye on him and to motivate him should he fall back in his depression, so in a way I was to blame myself_!" Lucita explained and now I was sure that she loved Buster over nearly everything, she was a responsible woman, who tried to keep her world and those of others, together as best as any possible.

"I see, well I guess I understand now a little better, anyways I guess it might be suspicious if we stay for so long on the telephone..., all I ask of you is to keep Buster safe over there and to make sure he is back on time for the show, that´s all I am asking of you!" I told her.

" _No fear, I surely will_!" She replied and I was glad that Buster has such a passionate woman on his side.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

That's when I finally understood just who this woman was, someone who sacrifices much to keep others safe, be it her dreams, her feelings or even the truth sometimes.

A woman who suffers alone to keep everyone out of her own personal problems, but in the end she was just a woman after all, even as strong-willed as she was, was it clear that someday she would break under the weight of the world she had shouldered, in that case only a man, with equal strength, would be able to save her..., and Buster was most definitely such a guy.

"There he is, I see them coming, and phew that woman sure is a cute one, not really my type but I would not throw her of the edge of my bed, so much is clear!" Gunther´s voice stated aloud, ripping me out of my trail of thoughts.

I looked up and my chin almost crashed on the ground, there he stood, Buster Moon, in company of a super sweet young Lady.

Even though she wore casual clothes, was the air which she radiate the one of an upper class lady, moving with manners and elegance, all in one.

"Hey guys it´s nice to see you again, I´m really sorry about my vanishing, but at the very least I´m back before the show, just as promised!" Buster stated with an apologetic look, before the same was exchanged with a joyful and love-struck one.

"Anyways may I introduce you all, this is my Girlfriend Lucita Fernandez, known as Lucy, Lucy these people are my beloved Crew!" Buster introduced ourselves and the Young woman bowed deeply.

"Good morning, my name is Lucita Fernandez, it´s really nice to meet you all and I thank you very much for being such good friends to Buster!" Lucita stated and I had to admit , now that I saw her right in front of me, she was really nice, at the very least I could not hear any ulterior motive, mockery or any of the like in her voice.

"Hey Lu, it´s been a while, hasn´t it?!" Eddie stated and Lucita´s eyes went huge.

"Eddie, it´s been ages, what a surprise, look at you, you´ve all grown and have become quite manly, I bet the Ladies lie at your feet!" Lucita stated, with honest joy, playfully shoving him with her hip.

"If only that would be the truth, Lu, but I guess I still got some time to find the right one!" Eddie replied as he embraced his old friend.

"If nothing else helps, you always can date Judith!" Lucita stated with a teasing smile.

"That won´t ever happen..., remember when I asked her out in Highschool for the prom night..., boy, whenever I remember that look she gave me it still makes me shiver with anger...,It was as if she pitied me, and would have to force herself to go out with me.

Well in the end we did went together but she always only had eyes for another man.

She even said it herself, that she only went out with me because no one else wanted to and that the one she intended had already been taken!" Eddie explained and I could imagine who he meant, as he looked at said man, however the same either couldn´t care less or he still didn´t know what was going on, while he greeted Ash, Meena and Johnny.

"Yeah, unfortunately she has always been quite goal-fixed and unable to give it up for something different, unless the failure of obtaining it hits her right in the face!" Lucita stated and only now I thought to hear a tiny bit of mockery in her voice, but regarding the circumstance it was kinda understandable.

" _No one would love to find out that the former best friend tried to steal the own boyfriend, especially not with such a cowardly attempt_!" I thought to myself.

"Anyways it´s really nice to get to know you personally Miss Fernandez, my name is Rosita Ford, just call me Rosita, we´ve been in contact a while ago!" I stated as I made the first move to a possible friendship and greeted the woman on the most Spanish way I knew, with a kiss to both cheeks..., and she even accepted it without reluctance.

"It´s nice to meet you too, but if you offer me such casual talking, then just call me Lucy, if you want to!" Lucy stated and I nodded eagerly.

"Hi my name is Ashley Simons, just call me Ash, nice to meet you!" Ash stated with a totally relaxed, non-nervous attitude.

"Nice to meet you too, just call me Lucy!" Lucy replied.

"Sure if you insist, anyways, this here is my Boyfriend Johnny, also a member of the crew!" Ash stated as she shoved Johnny forward.

"Uhmm, Hi, I´m Johnny Baxter, nice to meet you, Miss Fernandez!" Johnny stated as polite as always.

"Nice to meet you too Johnny, just call me Lucy!" Lucy replied casual, trying not to radiate any pheromones, I think she did understood the little test which Ash has put them under.

Confronted with a muscular young man like Johnny, was she able to keep a straight attitude or would she show sights of infidelity to Buster.

However I had to say that Lucy mastered this test with flying colors, so did Johnny, who, although he blushed at the sight of the beauty in front of him, tried to focus on something behind Lucy.

A little it was awkward to see this, but I guess for now even Ash is convinced that Lucy truly loves Buster.

"Uh, me, me, I´m next!

Hi there sweetheart, I´m Gunther, nice to meet you, I tell you Buster only talked about you the day before he departed for your place, it sure came surprising, but more that it was on such short notice, than at all.

Man..., if a woman would love me like Buster loves you, then my life sure would be fulfilled!" Gunther stated enthusiastically shaking Lucy´s Hand, who didn´t even knew what happened to her anymore, she took a few steps backwards, unsure of what to say to all this hyperactivity in front of her, so I decided to help her out.

"Yeah but if you scare that woman away like that, then you might have still some time to find the right one!" I stated as I released Lucy from Gunther´s grip, as I took him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Rosita, you are tearing of my ear!" Gunther whined as I pulled him along.

"Uhmm Nice to meet you too Gunther!" Lucy stated behind us cheerfully, but I heard her asking Buster if we both were siblings or in some kind of open relationship, to which the same declined.

"Anyways I guess it´s my turn, Hello Nice to meet you, I am Nathan Hunter, you can call me Nathan or Nat if you want!" Nathan stated as he stepped up to Lucy.

"Sure, it´s nice to meet you too, I am Lucita Fernandez, you can call me Lucy!" Lucy replied just as cheerful as before.

"Oh Buster there you really brought a nice woman with you, haven't seen such a fine looking lady in a long time, too bad that she´s already taken, am I right Maurice?!" Manuel stated and his brother nodded.

"A Shame indeed, anyways I´m Maurice and he´s my twin brother Manuel and we glad to make your aquaintance at last!" The Baboon introduced himself and his brother.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Lucita Fernandez please call me Lucy!" Lucy stated cheerful.

"Anyways now that we all have introduced ourselves I think it is high time to get down to business, so we better get going, we have a show to prepare after all!" Buster stated and we nodded.

"Buster, Lucy, you guys come with me!" Eddie stated and he hopped into the car of his parents, one of the expensive limousines they own.

"Oh wow, this is going to be awesome!" Lucy stated with childish joy, as she hopped in the car as well, patting on the seat next to her.

"C´mon Buster, hurry!" she ordered and Buster followed smiling brightly.

"Well then shall we!" Gunther asked me and I nodded.

And so we all made our way back to the Theater, in a convoy of four cars, where we would do our Sound-check before the big Show begins, I left a note for Norman on how to deal with the Kids and to know where everything he needed for work was.

The roles for the Show were clear, the lineup as well, everybody could play their songs and most of us had managed to learn or relearn their Instrument through intensive training, it was not perfect but if necessary Eddie´s sound-effects might help, or so we thought.

To be honest it was amazing but Mrs. Noodleman managed to get us a skilled Orchestra to help with the background music onto those more complex songs, I must admit, we were really surprised as they arrived yesterday.

As Buster always said, the main-thing about our performances is, that it will be fun, for us as well as for the audience, that's what counts most, but a little professionalism is never wrong.

"Here we go, off to the Theater!" Gunther stated as he drove behind Eddie´s car.

 _ **A few hours later, at the New Moon Theater 10:00 am:**_

After a rest of 5 Hours and 2 hours of preparation and rehearsal, the final Sound check was just over and had succeeded well.

Although the lineup changed only minimal, with a few Songs Lucy should sing and a few songs Buster would sing, were we ready for the Show..., but not only we, but also the Orchestra instantly reacted to the few changes, and luckily we managed to find the entire note-sheets, which were required to play the songs, in the internet.

It was incredible what Buster and Nana pulled together for this show, but after all the whole show would last for about 4 ½ hours, which was quite long if you think of our normal length of about 2 hours, with pauses between.

But even more than the excessive amount of songs, 32 to be honest, it was more that some songs, namely those of Buster, were added during the last 2 days and also only then practiced, during the few free hours Buster had back then.

Over video-conference he, The Twins, Johnny and Ash, trained 2 songs together, which Buster apparently has written himself after his own experiences in these few days, one apparently was about his father and the other about all the people he had encountered, whose life was hard and yet they still managed to live it through.

He asked Johnny and The Baboons to create melodies to the lyrics and I had to admit, the final songs sounded really beautiful.

And another thing was that even Nathan, Manuel and Maurice became one or two songs to sing, even though Buster intended to introduce them officially in our new Show, at least so was the Plan, but I guess it might not hurt to give them a formal introduction already today, still for the time being, they would still wear Venice Masks.

All in all the show was bound to become really interesting, perhaps the most interesting by now and if the recording of the show and the show itsef will be sucessfull, we will become even more famous.

According to Lucy, Her Boss, Larry agreed to sell the DVD´s also at his Bar, to help our Theater as well.

Right now it were only about 2 hours anymore before the first show would begin, everybody still rested a bit, before the doors would be opened.

Just as we had decided, did anyone had his costumes, althought, since this time it were songs about ourselves, we didn´t went out as far as we did 2 months ago or during some of our later shows, it were mostly some decent costumes, like fine Tuxedos and stylish cocktail-dresses, even though some of the songs often required a few more special getups, like mechanic-overalls, a foldable dress created by an idea of Buster, which could open and strecht up to 3 meters., like a tent.

In a way it was strange to wear it, but the effect it had was really nice, and it surely will earn many suprised looks.

Another thing which might earn some suprise and bafflement was that I even was supposed to do the same thing from 2 months ago, wearing a housewife's clothes, before changing them on stage, 2 times, however this time it was all planned through.

To be honest back then we even surprised Buster, for he had no idea about the shadow striptease, which I only did to spice the performance a bit up, it was a little embarrassing, I got to admit that much, but as long as no one saw it clearly, I guess it was okay.

In the end the performance rocked and even Norman managed to rekindle his longing and his lust for my body again, if only for that, it was worth all embarassment of the world.

In the end, I was sure that this would not be the only crazy and amazing performance, which was supposed to go on upon the stage today.

Buster even said something about a few Guest performers, which would come to help with some of these performances, to spice them up.

I was not truly sure how this would look like, since I was supposed to sing a song with one of them, still I haven´t even met this person by now, she was supposed to appear later in the show.

All I knew from him was that his Name was Mister N.F., nothing more nothing less.

" _Jesus, I really hope that the show will succeed, I wouldn´t like to see it end in a disaster_!" I thought, as I walked around in nervousness.

"Rosita, darling you have to calm down, you make us all nervous..., c´mon take a seat and take it easy for a while, it still are some hours!" Gunther stated, as he patted on the seat next to him, where I sat before.

"I know but I cannot calm down, I mean what if something goes wrong?!" I asked, unsure what to think, as I sat myself next to him.

"Oh nonsense..., seriously what can possibly go wrong, I mean we practiced these songs and performance until we couldn´t move our feet anymore, I bet that at the very least our both performances will be without many failures.

But I am sure that the Show will be able to pass by, without any major blunders, it does not have to be perfect, we are no professionals all we do ist the most and the best we can!" Gunther stated, as always highly optimistic and I guess he was right, thinking about negative things only summoned such disasters even more.

"Guess you are right, I just have to give it my best!" I stated and he smiled.

I blew of some of the steam I had collected by worrying too much, before I closed my eyes to think of something different, my kids and my husband for example.

I did this to help my family, to fill a bit into the House-bank and to make them proud of me, on the other hand I also made it to fulfill myself a childhood dream.

I always wanted to someday stand on a stage and sing my heart out, preferably with Norman by my side, ever since I learned to love him.

" _If I succeed here, Norman will be proud of me, so Mom and Dad..., maybe even Granny and Grandpa_!" I thought to myself as I began to doze off, dreaming of success and the pride of my folks.

.

.

.

Before I knew it the time had come, I was woken by Gunther with a gentle nudging, as I was far away in dreamland.

"Rosita, wake up, its time, you got to prepare, remember you got the fourth song to sing, so put on that Overall over there and start to calm your nerves!" He stated, as I finally woke up and wiped the sleep of my eyes.

"Alright, i´m up!" I stated, although I kinda swayed, more than I walked, towards the designated Overall.

"Here you go, this will make you wake up right away!" Gunther stated as he gave me something to drink, I was not sure what it was but it tasted nasty.

"Jesus, what the hell is this Gunther?!" I asked after taking a sip.

"A mix of some energy drinks, since I don´t know which one works best, I just kinda mix them together and down them in one go..., might taste bad but at least it helps!" He explained and finally the mystery behind his hyperactivity has been solved, at least for me.

"Well here goes nothing!" I stated as I heeded his advice and just downed this thing in one go.

" _Lord Heaven´s above, I thought I would choke and throw up all at once_!" I thought after i was done and forced the nausea down.

"We still have about 15 minutes before we start, by then it should kick in!" Gunther explained.

"I hope it does not kicks too much on my stomach though!"I replied, skeptical if I just did the best thing I could do right now, then again, on the other hand it would look stupid to suddenly yawn on stage.

" _As long as I don´t feel like on the worst possible drug-trip, everything is going to be alright_!" I thought smiling weakly.

After I went towards the changing room for the women and put on the overall, I walked towards the curtain to make sure not to miss my appearance on stage, also I was so able to hear the first two songs of this show.

"I still cannot believe that there really sits an entire orchestra to play for us the whole two shows long!" Ash, who stood next to me, stated.

"Believe it or not but I guess it is the best which could have happened to us!" I replied and she nodded.

"Especially for those songs, which do require an entire Orchestra to properly play, we don´t want to give the audience half-baked covers of some real masterpieces!" Meena stated as she stepped towards us with determination in her face, pumped up by the Orchestras amazing soundcheck.

"So when I have understood this right then Buster and Lucy are singing the first song of the Show, so to say the Introduction, am I right!" Nathan who came along Meena asked.

"Indeed, it has been a bit risky to just change the whole Lineup, so we kinda set them before, between and after the various performances of us.

It sure is crazy, a list of 32 songs at all, and this show is going to be played 2 times, we cannot dare to bore the Audience or else they won´t return after the holidays, so we go to give it our best!" I replied and they nodded as they all came together, so Buster and Lucy.

For their Performance, they were dressed quite nicely, Buster wore casual yet still elegant Clothes, while Lucy wore a Ponytail and an elegant, tuxedo-alike Female Bartender outfit, with a tie and a black vest.

"Well-spoken indeed Rosita, well I don´t need to tell you now again, but be sure that you don´t overdo it, nothing is worse than a performer falling out during the show, even though he still has to play for a while, it throws the entire plan completely upside down.

Well we all have trained our songs and I have faith in every single one of you, so I am sure we gonna work it out somehow!" Buster explained and we all nodded as we held our hands in a circle for better luck.

"Lord, please have mercy on our souls and please make sure, that we succeed to bring joy to the people and make them understand us.

For we are about to tell them our stories!" He stated and we all prayed a silent prayer up to heaven.

"Alright it is time, everybody get ready, don´t miss your entry, Lucy are you ready?!" Buster asked, as a drumroll rolled down and the lights in the room dimmed.

"I am ready, readier than ever before, I thank you and mom so much for this opportunity to fulfill myself this dream!" Lucy stated, as she kissed Buster passionately right here in front of us.

The sincerity in her voice and the few tears she shed were real, even a blind and a deaf man would be able to acknowledge that, even if just by her voice or the sight.

"Well then, here we go!" Buster stated as he took a deep breath and stepped with Lucy behind the curtain, sitting himself upon the Chair in the scenery, which looked like a simple Bar, while Lucy stepped behind the counter.

Behind her was a large TV, which should look like a Mirror in which the outside of the Bar would reflect through the window.

Apparently the Video was taken in San Francisco by Buster himself as he sat in a Bar with Lucy within the city, as they had half a day off from work and roamed special places and sightseeing spots.

" _Welcome, welcome to the Moon theater, it is an honor for us to see you coming here in such high numbers, today our show is a little different from the ones you all know, as the announcement in the Magazines have told you, is this Show going to be recorded to later become a purchasable DVD, each of you had been asked, during your ticket purchase, if that was okay with you, therefore we thank you for making this show great._

 _We hope you all can enjoy this new kind of show, with some new faces and also a few Guest Performer._

 _In today´s show you will hear many songs, songs we hve announced and some suprise songs, most of them are made of various different genres, as you might have seen in our program..., maybe to you they are all unrelated on first glance, but once you listen to them, you will understand that each of them is part of a story, a story about us, the Family of the Moon theater, all of our feelings and our ways to where we are now._

 _In between the chapters we always show you a little video, with a small interview with the dedicated member._

 _We hope that you can later on understand us a little better, more than you perhaps already do._

 _So without further ado, let´s begin today´s Show, **Welcome to Historia, Songs of ourselves**_!" Buster´s voice explained, echoing through the sound system connected to his microphone, before the curtain finally was lifted.

The first we could see was Buster having a drink at the Bar, in the background we heard typical sounds, which would be heard in such an establishment, the ringing of glasses, people talking, a radio talking.

Before it got silent as a Cello began to play and Buster began to sing.

 _ **(Original: Secrets –One Republic)**_

Buster:

" _I need another story_  
 _Something to jump off my chair_  
 _My life gets kind of boring_  
 _Need something that I can confess_

 _'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
 _From all the truth that I've said_  
 _Come say it honestly, I swear_  
 _I thought you saw me wink, no_  
 _I've been on the brink_!"

Buster sang the song while looking, as if he observed the outside of the Bar within the mirror, Lucy meanwhile did as if she washed glasses in a sink, listening to Buster´s singing, before she supported herself on the bar with her arms, face in her palms, looking at Buster, before singing the Chorus to this song by herself.

Lucy:

" _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that will light those ears?_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_!"

Next Buster looked at the smaller TV, which showed some random star-news, which we had recorded from the TV in Buster´s Office, pointing at it.

Buster:

" _My God, isn´t it amazing how we got this far_  
 _It's like we're chasing all those mighty stars_  
 _Who drive the shiny big black cars_

 _And everyday I see the news_  
 _All the problems that we could solve_  
 _But when a situation rises_  
 _We just turn it in an album_  
 _Seen it straight to gold_  
 _But I don't really like that flow, no_!"

This time Lucy stepped from behind the counter in front, as she walked up to Buster singing, while teasing him gently.

Lucy:

" _So_ t _ell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that will light those ears?_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_!"

This time Buster looked at Lucy, directly singing to her, as if he would flirt with her after giving in to her teasing.

As the music plyed a part alone, he gently grabbed her hand and danced with her., before stopping, while Lucy lied in his arms, Buster gently brushed her cheek in which she nuzzled, while he sang to her.

Buster:

" _I´ve got no reason_  
 _I´ve got no shame_  
 _Got no more family I could blame_  
 _Just don't you let me disappear_  
 _Then I'mma tell you everything_!"

Lucy:

"So _tell me what I want to hear_  
 _Something that will light my ears_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _Are you willing to give all your secrets away_

 _This time_  
 _I don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics break my spine_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_!"

Both:

" _So Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that will light those ears?_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _And this time_  
 _We don't need another perfect lie_  
 _We don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _We gonna give all our secrets away_

 _(Gonna give...)_

 _All our secrets away_

 _(Gonna give...)_

 _All our secrets away_!" The song ended with an small cello and Violin play fading into the silence, while Buster and Lucy danced together closely to the song, in a way you could say that this performance was beyond simple performing, for the feelings between them both were far too real, as to ever be played.

It was the first song of the day here at the New Moon-theater´s show and yet it already earned massive applause, not for the least for the amazing Orchestra-accompany and the amazing performance, it was most certain to see that both, Buster and Lucy had lived, learned and yearned, as well as suffered, alone for this very moment, and all of their expectations were even overthrown, as they were greeted with a standing ovation.

" _Thank you, thank you very much my people, what an honor to see how much you enjoyed it!"_ Buster stated in the mic, as he smiled and bowed alongside of Lucy, whose smile was the most honest i had ever seen. _  
_

 _"Dear guest, I said it before and I say it again, welcome to the New Moon Theater, it is great to see you all and I hope we do not disappoint you in our entertainment today._

 _As the Introduction told you, is today´s show a little different as the previous ones, in each segments, of always around 3 to 5 songs, the same will tell a bit of the story of one of our known members, and before each segment we will play of a small video of a real interview, which we took with them not so long again, so I hope you enjoy it._

 _For the first three Songs, is about myself and my Father, unfortunately he died a year ago, after living for 87 years, so he cannot be here today, but he is always in my heart and i hope that he will be never forgotten._

 _Now the reason of why these songs are about my Father is because he was the man, who made it able for me to obtain this Theater..., but not only that, no he als was the one, who made me falling in love with this Theater_ _in the first place_ _._

 _He took me to my very first show and afterwards he worked for 30 entire years as a Carwash service, to help me obtain this Theater and fulfill myself and a certain person a dream._

 _This certain person stands right next to me and is just as important to me like my Father, let me introduce to you, the wonderful Lucita Fernandez, who once ignited in me the wish to host the greatest musical talents of the last ten years, here in the Moon Theater._

 _Without her the idea for the Audition from 2 months ago might have never been born in the first place, so please let us give her a round of Applause_!" Buster stated in the mic and indeed the whole room burst in a massive applause, here and there we even heard some whistling.

Lucy, totally overwhelmed, bowed and shed some tears of joy.

" _Thank you very much, also a great thanks to you Buster, it is a great feeling to stand up here on stage and fulfill myself a dream as well..., ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of standing on a stage and sing for people who acknowledged my passion and my very self, so also a big thank you to you, our dear guests, I hope you have even more joy with the further songs_!" Lucy stated in her mic bowing again, as another wave of applause rolled throught he theater, before she left the stage winking.

" _Thank you very much sweetheart, for your encouraging words, we will see you later again._

 _Anyways, as I said, the following stories are about my father and his feelings during these 30 years, as well as my own feelings during those years and even after he died._

 _So be sure to listen well, for you shall to get to know us a little better, if you want to, here comes the first video, thanks for being here with us today_!" Buster stated, as he followed Lucy and stepped of the stage, winking to the applauding audience, as the curtain fell and a Canvas rolled down in front of it, being illuminated and showing the video of Buster´s edited interview.

"Well I guess that was a good start!" He stated as they came towards us.

"Indeed, the Audience loved it and I got to admit it was an amazing song!" Ash explained and we others could only nodding in agreement.

"Well then, let´s make sure the rest of the show runs just as amazing!" Buster replied and once again we nodded in agreement, while we waited for the second song, which was Johnny´s first song.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: finally the Show has begun, it has been a long way to where we are now, but I know and can assure you that it will be totally worth it, so be sure to tune in to the next couple of chapters.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	22. My father s words and legacy

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 22: My Father´s words and legacy.**

" _What made you fascinated with this theater_?!" We heard Maurice´s Voice asked.

" _Definitely the Lights and the Stage..., when I was Little I attended a Show in the old Theater, together with my Father._

 _I was totally fascinated by the Lights which the stage showed, the Stage props and most of all the Actors..., perfect choreographies and amazing voices..., back then I knew, I wanted to become someone who could create something like this_!" Buster´s voice replied as the same was shown talking.

" _What does it mean to you, to see people performing on stage!?_ " Maurice voice asked further, and from here on out most of the edited part was shown.

Buster took the Interview a second time, shortly after the sound check today, because Maurice said that the first one was nice, but that it would not be good to show too much of Buster´s faults, since he was supposed to be a sky, where we all could shine like stars within,.

The second interview was done, to show what he really means to say when asked these questions, without self-critism.

" _I see them expressing themselves..., whenever I see a performance on the street I feel the messages these people want to share with the people passing bye, some messages are fun, other sad and others full of joy._

 _These people make a living, with telling other people their stories, in the most original ways._

 _Back then as I held this Audition, I met a lot of people, who expressed themselves through singing, some through dancing and performing, and even though they all were good, did 5 of them really moved my heart._

 _A sixth one was added to them, as I thought my world had fallen apart, and this special sixth one gave me incredible strength, the strength to take up my courage stand back up and run that mile, which I had started, to an end._

 _And for that I will forever be grateful to this person!_ " Buster´s voice stated and it was clear that he meant Meena, who blushed but smiled, here behind the curtain.

" _What does this Theater mean to you_!?" Maurice´s voice asked from anew.

" _To me it means the fulfillment of various dreams, not only mine but those of a lot of people, to some it is their home, their rest-haven and their temple of self-finding._

 _It is a shelter for those talents which were woken by true passion and desire, by a certain longing, it was the place where all of these feeling were fulfilled, evolved and then released._

 _My father worked hard to make me this Theater a gift, and I swore on his grave to make it as great as I can possibly do, for that its name can never be forgotten by the people, that it someday become a few significant pages in the History Books_!" Buster answered sincere.

" _What do you think of your Crew_?!" Maurice asked the last question.

" _A while ago_ _I understood that none of them could fit into the category of a Perfect Performer..., not that they even needed to be perfect, no they are Performers, who expressed themselves through their performances on stage and who have fun with it._

 _And I understood, that I wouldn´t have it any other way!_

 _Each one of them is individual just as they are incredible..., they always give it their best and they make this Theater the best which has been in town for a long time, it´s most definitely worth to see the performances of such amazing People._

 _Some may say that they are not famous yet and that eventually they will be forgotten in a few years if they don´t build themselves a monument, a signature..., but one thing is for sure, I will not let them be forgotten and I promised them that I would carve their names into stone, so that they are never gone!"_ Buster´s video-self stated, as

Johnny, Nathan and Ash rushed past me, towards their instrument which had been brought on stage by our own stage crew, consisting of Eddie and a few men which were paid to help the Theater out during the show.

Ready for the next show they eagerly waited on the signal

" _And Buster Moon holds his promise, here is Johnny with a Song about my past and childhood_!" Buster´s voice stated aloud, before it faded out as suddenly the lights flashed back on and the curtain was opened again as Johnny played the first few tunes on the piano, accompanied by Nathan, before Ash joined in.

 _ **(Original: I really want it- A Great Big World)**_

Johnny:

 _"So tell me what are we living for_  
 _I say we seeking ambitions_  
 _Some sell their souls to rock n' roll_  
 _So, I need to know what I'm missing_

 _Let´s turn it up on the stereo_  
 _Somebody light the ignition_  
 _What the hell are we waiting for_  
 _It's time to make a decision!"_

(Ash: " _No-ow!"_ )

 _"I'm feeling the world go round_  
 _It's spinning me upside down_  
 _I'm finally homeward bound!"_

All:

 _"I'm not giving up_

 _It's crawling under my skin, and I don't care if I sin_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it right now!_  
 _I really want it right now!"_

Johnny:

 _"If there's a maker up above_  
 _Then shouldn´t we just listening_  
 _They show you hate, but I'll show you love_  
 _It's not about your religion_

 _We're always looking for someone else_  
 _Just take a look in the mirror_  
 _Cause the hero is inside yourself_  
 _No, it couldn't be any clearer!"_

(Ash: _"No-ow!"_ )

 _"I'm feeling the world go round_  
 _It's spinning me upside down_  
 _I'm finally homeward bound!"_

All:

 _"I'm not giving up_

 _It's crawling under my skin, and I don't care if I sin_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it right now!_  
 _I really want it right now!"_

Johnny:

 _"The more we love, the more we learn_  
 _The more we love, the more we earn_  
 _The more we love!"_

All:

 _"So tell me what are we living for_  
 _I say we seeking ambitions_  
 _Some sell their souls to rock n' roll_  
 _So, I need to know what I'm missing!"_

(Ash: _"No-ow!"_ )

 _"I'm feeling the world go round_  
 _It's spinning me upside down_  
 _I'm finally homeward bound!"_

All:

 _"I'm not giving up_

 _It's crawling under my skin, and I don't care if I sin_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it_  
 _I really want it right now!_  
 _I really want it right now!"_

With a last few tunes on the Piano the song, which Johnny and the others played and sung, ended.

The three of them bowed before they stepped of the stage, while the curtain was closed again.

Even though it was a simple yet nice rock-pop song, did it kinda gave me the feeling that Buster always tried to find his true dream for the Future, until he was introduced to this theater and fell in love with it.

However the second part of this Song somehow reminded me of my own past, with Norman who was ostracized by his class, thanks to their prejudice to him, while I was the only one to truly see his very self, not caring about any of these lies the others told me about him.

But I got to admit, at first as I came in the class, I didn´t know which action to take and how to approach Norman, I asked some people who weren´t participating in the mobbing on how to help Norman, I even asked some of the Teachers, but none could give me any sufficient or even a pleasant answer.

So in the end I did befriended him on my own and I couldn´t care less about his religion, social status or how big his father´s car was, either I like a person or I don´t like it due to some circumstance..., that's all that matters to me when I encounter people.

" _Thank you very much for this beautiful and quite rocking performance, please give an applause to Johnny Baxter, Ashley Simmons and Nathan Hunter, one of our new additions to the New Moon Theater._

 _Without further ado we go on_!" Buster´s voice explained.

" _What kind of person has your father been to you_?!" We heard Maurice Voice asking again as the cheering died down.

" _My father..., he was my Hero, a man with incredible compassion, with a kindness, unrivaled by anyone, and most of all, he was the man who made me able to grow so tall._

 _He never let himself be discouraged even when people told him that he was a waste of space or that he would die under a bridge someday, but no, he managed to survive for 87 years, against all odds, always keeping his head held high and he would have been most likely the last man standing in a sea of unbelievers, for he never lost his believe in me and constantly told me to keep going, never give up and to look always ahead into the future._

 _To dream all life long, as long as I could do so_!" Buster´s voice replied.

" _Isaac Moon and all you Mothers and Fathers, who give and help to fulfill the dreams of your little ones for all your life, this song is for you_!" He stated in the mic aloud, as he rushed back on stage, followed by the Baboon brothers and Johnny who stepped behind their own equipment and after a short while signaled to Buster, that they were ready to go, while the same took a deep breath before he too signaled his readiness for the curtain to be lifted, as they began to play, while Buster sang with a soft and yet strong and meaningful voice.

 **(Original: Miracles (Someone special)/ Coldplay & Big Sean)**

Buster:

" _My father said, never give up son  
Just look how good Cassius become  
Muhammad, Mahatma, and Nelson  
Not scared to be strong!"  
_

" _There was a time, when some people told me, that my dreams were futile and that I had no future following them!" Buster´s recorded voice stated._

 _"Now you could run and just say they're right  
No I'll never be no one in my whole life  
Or you could turn and say, no wait they're wrong  
And get to keep on dreaming all life long_!"

While Buster sang about his Father, he clutched the microphone and while it just looked to outsiders as if he gripped it to make sure his voice is not missed, I and probably the rest of the crew, knew that right now Buster struggled to keep the tears in him.

Well the song was an emotional one indeed and even I thought about my Parents back home in Spain and how they constantly supported me my whole life long even today sometimes with letters and calls and the like.

Johnny:

" _My Mother said never give up son  
Just look what Amelia and Joan done  
Or how Rosa, Teresa their war won  
Not scared to be strong!"_

" _Sometimes I thought to myself, I will never make it, there just no way out of here, just like some people have told me before!" Johnny´s voice echoed in the background just like Buster´s before._

 _"Now you could run and just say they're right_  
 _No I'll never be no one in my whole life_  
 _Or you could turn and say, no wait, they're wrong_  
 _And get to keep on singing all life long!"_

Both:

" _Yeah you could be, someone special  
You've got dreams in your brains and hope flowing in your veins  
To go higher than they have ever gone  
_

 _In you I see, someone special  
You've got fire in your eyes and when you realize, You'll go further than we've ever gone  
Then just turn it on!"_

Now after their emotional song it was time for a bit of life's Truth, sung by Manuel.

 _[Manuel:]_  
" _Look I followed my intuition, I couldn't afford tuition  
My funds was insufficient, it felt like I'm in prison  
Until I realized I had to set my mind free  
I was trusting statistics more than I trust me  
Get a degree, good job, 401k, but I'm trying to turn k's to m's, what does it take?_

 _And maybe I could be the new Ali of music, prolly  
Instead of doing it just as a hobby, like some folks told me to,  
I guess you either watch the show or you show and prove  
Prove it to them or you prove it to yourself_

 _But honestly it's better if you do it for yourself  
Never complacent, until we hit the oasis  
Only One life, don't waste it, feel my heart races, success I taste it, ah  
We on the verge of getting every single thing that we deserve_!"

 _After Maurice´s rapping, which looked quite cool, so hidden behind the mask, Buster and Johnny began to sing again, together this time._

 _Buster and Johnny:_

" _Yeah you could be someone special  
You've got fire in your eyes, I see passion inside, You'll go further than we've ever gone_

 _In you I see someone special  
You've got bright in your brains, you can make all the claims For a Future which is yours alone  
So just turn it on_

 _In you I see someone special_  
 _Don't you ever lose yourself_  
 _Just turn, just turn, just turn it on and..._

 _Let us keep on dancing all life long_!"

Buster and Johnny sang before the last few tones faded into silence, before an ear deafening wave of applause arised.

But without any further pause, the next song, my First song of today, was about to begin as the curtain fell and the next Stage-scene was set up in less than a few minutes, luckily the intro of the song was quite long so it remained enough time to place everything upon the right place on the stage, before the actual song was about to begin.

While I walked towards my place, which was to sit upon one of the Stage-props, the rest of the crew took their own places, some of them would stand and perform right next to me while the majority of them sat at their instruments.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Buster asked, standing with Lucy behind the curtain to the side of the stage, they were the only ones of us who would not take part in this Act.

"As ready as we can be I would say!" I stated, as I looked at the other who either nodded in agreement or gulped.

"I´m sure you will do great, just remember, if you feel yourself uncomfortable, then just imagine how you yourselves would like to see this performance to be played off and then just sing, the rest of it will come from itself, got it?! "Buster asked and we nodded, as the time had come.

" _My father was the man who gave me this dream, which I have now fulfilled, and who helped me to reach for the means, which I would need to get it..., for 30 years he worked and it was not always easy for him nor me, but he did his best and never truly loosed his heart._

 _May he loved or sometimes even cursed his job, he always stood up at 5 am, to prepare for another day of hard work, while I, his son, went to school to get the best of education I could get, to fulfill half of these requirements._

 _How, you ask yourself, was my father able to buy a whole Theater..., well I gladly tell you all about it, so listen close to it_!" Buster´s Voice echoed from the speakers throughout the room.

" _Here we go_!" I thought to myself, as I took the microphone, took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then just began to sing as soon as the curtain fully opened and the music really kicked in.

 _ **(Original: Car Wash- Rose Royce) (Shark-tale X original-mashup cover)**_

 _Manuel: "This one is exclusive..., for the Moon theater alone..., so enjoy it!"_

 _(All):_

" _(Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash)!"_

Maurice: "Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this!"

"(Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh)!"

The song began with a simple clapping before a few sounds were added, while Meena, Ash and Johnny, began to wash Our Car, which Norman and I had lend to the theater only for today, at the very least it was bound to get a throughout wash-session today, even twice.

I sat within the cashier-cabin, whose windows were open, while my microphone was attached to a stand on the desk, Gunther, sat within our car, performing as the customer, while the car was pulled forward in slow-motion on our portable-rails, which usually moved the Stage Props.

While the Car was truly washed, I did as though I turned the radio louder, making the real music turning louder as well, before the same went full throttle.

As it came to the climax I began to sing.

 _Rosita (All):_

" _ooooh...  
You might not ever get rich (huh?)  
But let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch (alright!)  
There ain't no telling who you might meet (Who?)  
And though it´s hard, there´s just no time to grief!"_

 _(All: so we keep on...)_

 _Working at the car wash, woohoo yeah!  
(Working at the car wash, yeah)  
Come on and sing it with me, (car wash)  
Sing it from your heart now (Working at the car wash yeah)  
_

 _(Woo-hooh-woowoow)_

 _Sometimes the work get's kind of hard (But)  
This ain't no place to grief, if you planned to make him a star  
It might not always be cool (Cool)  
At least the Boss doesn´t mind, if you sometimes act a fool!_

 _(So we keep on...)  
Working at the car wash, woooh yea-ah!  
(Working at the car wash, yeah)  
Come on y'all and sing it for me  
(Car wash, wooohooo, at the car wash yeah)_

 _Sing, sing, sing, let´s sing it...!_

 _(Work and work) Well those cars never seem to stop coming!  
(Work and work) Keep those rags and soaps scrubbing!  
(Work and work) My fingers to the bone!  
(Work and work) Keep up, I can't wait till it's time to go home!_

(Hey, yeah, get your car washed today!) Fill it up and you won´t have to pay, yeah!  
(Hey, yeah, get your car washed today!) Fill it up, right away!

Manuel:

 _Working at the (Car wash!)  
Whenever I believed it was all too much  
I kept on thinking about my son´s drudge  
You can make your bets  
I will keep going, till he becomes (a big catch!)  
No Master, no Teacher, (just the best he will dare)  
But him being here, would be my worst nightmare (nightmare)  
Worked hard, hurt my back, well duh, just forget  
finish this up and get back home to my son!"_

 _Rosita (All): And so we..._

" _(Work and work) Oh no..., those cars just won´t stop coming!  
(Work and work) No matter how hard, I will keep on working!  
(Work and work) Washing cars, the only way to make him a superstar, man!  
(Work and work) That's why I work, and..._

 _(Working at the Car wash), yeaa-aah!  
(Working at the car wash yeah)  
Come on y'all and sing it with me, The Car wash, yeaaaaah! (Working at the car wash yeah)_

 _So c´mon , c´mon, c´mon, yeaah!"_

Nathan followed with a little drum solo to spice up the last part of the song.

Manuel: "One last time, dear guests!"

 _(Work and work) No, why won´t these cars stop coming!?  
(Work and work) Keep those rags and soaps on scrubbing!  
(Work and work!) I kept on working myself down to the bone,  
(Work and work!) But the boss sometimes told me, go on back home!_

 _(Hey, yeah, so get your Car washed today!) Fill up and you don´t have to pay, yeah  
(Hey, yeah, so get your Car washed today!) Oh, how did I waited, for that day (Hey yeah, so get your Car washed today!) Then it finally all sums up, on that day, yeah! (Hey, Yeah, come on and give us our pay!) And fill it up, right away!"  
_And with a last Drumbeat, the song finished and heavy applause rolled over us, as we gathered together and bowed to the audience, before the Curtain fell upon the scene on stage, for the Stage crew to pack things up and clean the stage for the next major performance.

" _Thank you very much, dear Guests of the Moon theater, it has been a nice time so far and I surely hope you will enjoy the rest of this early chapter, we still have 2 song for you before we will get you a little pause of 15 minutes, during this time, a few of our various helping crews will go through the rows and sell small snacks and drinks for the hungry folks under you, I hope you forgive us the little bit of a wait to prepare for the further show._

 _Anyways, the next show is a song I have written myself not so long ago, after getting to know a certain truth about my father and my Family..., not a bad one, au contraire, getting and understanding these news, told me once again just how great my father was, and it also reminded me that this Theater was not only my dream, but also my Family´s Legacy to me._

 _On the other hand it also was my Girlfriend´s and my own Dream and Ambition, and the Creative Rest-haven of my Crew, a place to let ones imagination free, it is a Temple of tales and fantasies..., it is the Shelter my Father worked hard to give me, all of his lifelong he was there for me and told me that once I find people I could care for, I should do it._

 _He would obtain the Theater for me under the single condition, to share it with those people which are important to me and I have done that in the best way I could, it wasn´t always easy, but since two months this condition and the wish of my father have been fulfilled and for that I am very grateful!_

 _Let me share this song with you, this tribute to my Father, my Family and their great kindness, thank you very much_!" Buster stated as he stayed where he was, while Ash, Johnny appeared on the stage behind the curtain, stepping to their instruments which were brought back, during Buster´s speech from being packed away for the performance before.

The second Curtain of Three opened revealing them all.

The new song begun with a few violin and Flute sounds from the orchestra, which was kinda a surprise to me, I didn´t know the Orchestra was involved with this, but not that it was a bad thing, this was just as amazing, if not even more.

Soon Johnny joined in with the Piano.

Before Ash, took her own instrument and suddenly I heard loud murmuring in the Audience, of course did no one in here forget that Ash was known to play mostly only rock and hard Guitar-plays.

Most looked a little skeptical, but I guess even more than them did Ash´s own Parents looked in astonishment, we checked the reservation on their name and indeed the Tickets were bought by a rich looking elder couple, to which also Ash´s description matched.

According to Miss Crawly, who sat at the cashier-cabin during that time, they should have mocked the fact, that their daughter was apparently part of this show and that they only came to see her crash and burn and take her back home.

But as I knew Ash, they surely were in for a surprise.

For as the same began to play, the entire room went silent in one second flat, perhaps also due to Buster´s Singing which happened in the same second.

Soft words were sang, telling tenderly of the past and the future, with an incredible melancholic yet enjoyable taste.

A Promise, shaped into a melody and sang with true emotion.

 _ **(Original: Shelter by Porter Robinson Feat. Madeon/ Seycara Orchestral, Ghibli Orchestra Edition Cover/ Vocal edit)**_

(Instrumental)

Buster:

 _"All these Dreams, of mine, I will hunt them, until the end!_

 _All these Dreams, of mine, I won't forget them..., never ever!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will keep them, in my heart!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will carry them..., forever and ever!_ (2X)

 _I could never find the right way to tell you!_  
 _But I´ve noticed, how long you´ve fought!_  
 _Still I had to leave the home, that you made me!_  
 _The memories, I´ll carry them along!_

 _I know it's a long way forward, but trust in me!_  
 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me!_  
 _And I know, we´re not alone, you'll be watching over us!_  
 _Until we're gone!"_

(Instrumental)

Once again the Orchestra proved its fundamental skills, by giving this song an amazing note of seriousness and tenderness all at once, no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to hold back my tears, while Gunther tried to comfort me.

Buster:

 _"All these Dreams, of mine, I will hunt them, until the end!_

 _All these Dreams, of mine, I won't forget them..., never ever!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will keep them, in my heart!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will carry them..., forever and ever! (2X)_

 _When I'm Older, I will stand here beside you!_  
 _I know, then words wouldn't be enough! They will surely remember our names or our faces!_  
 _And they will carry on for us!_

 _I know it's a long way forward, but trust in me!_  
 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me!_  
 _And I know, we´re not alone, you'll be watching over us!_  
 _Until we're gone!"_

(Instrumental)

And once again we heard the amazing sounds, which made this song something to lose all words for, something unspeakable beautiful, especially with Johnny and Ash´s occasional Solos.

Buster:

 _"All these Dreams, of mine, I will hunt them, until the end!_

 _All these Dreams, of mine, I won't forget them..., never ever!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will keep them, in my heart!_

 _All these Dreams, of you, I will carry them..., forever and ever! (2X)_

 _I know it's a long way forward, but trust in me!_  
 _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me!_  
 _And I know, we´re not alone, you'll be watching over us!_  
 _Until... (we´re gone)!"_

Johnny ended the song with a solo Piano play, while Ash accompanied him a last time as Solo Violin.

The standing ovation which came was inevitable and it broke loose like an avalanche.

" _Thank you very much, dear Guests, to be honest this Song, had at first a simple version which I intended to play, but then, after I saw the Orchestra arriving this morning, I just had the idea to expend that song, and frankly said, it was the best choice I ever made in my life, I bet my father would have loved this song._

 _But without these 30 persons who sit right in front of me, this song might haven´t become so incredible, that´s why I want you all to give a loud round of applause to the Calatonia Philharmonic Town Orchestra and my two Crewmates, the Incredible Ashley Simons and the equally amazing Johnny Baxter_!" Buster stated as another loud applause sounded, as Ash and Johnny bowed.

A loud voice echoed from the front row of the Audience, the V.I.P. section, where Maya Cruz, Johnny´s Mother sat, which came from the next town, especially to see her son on stage today, together with his older sister Cherry Cruz.

"That´s my Son!" I could hear her shouting and I understood her joy.

Ashley´s Parents on the other hand were nothing short from totally speechless, while I could see Ash´s smug grin, directed towards them.

" _It´s time for the Last song before the first Break and to end the first Chapter of today´s Show, I hope you have enjoyed it so far, but when I look at the Cheers we have gotten by now, than I think i´m right to assume that at least no one was bored the entire time._

 _Anyways, let´s go onwards and straight to another theme, as you now know, my father, ever since I was born and while I grew older, encouraged me to go further, to run the mile towards success, to make my way for the future, so that someday all of my dreams are fulfilled and that I might ascend the steps, which will lead me to the highest place possible._

 _He told me that if I kept on dreaming and hoping, I surely someday might end up in the hall of fame._

 _So here is for you, once again, Mr. Johnny Baxter and the Masked Twins, show us how it looks like, in the Hall of fame_!" Buster explained before he stepped of the stage to give way for the next performance, to which the curtain was opened right behind him.

The first thing we heard was Maurice playing a few Piano tunes on the keyboard before adding some sound effects to them, followed by a simple beat, before Johnny began to sing, accompanied by Manuel.

They each turned turns stepping up in front and backwards when their part was over.

 _ **(Original: Hall of Fame- the Script Feat. Will. )**_

Johnny (Manuel):

" _Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_  
 _You can be the strongest, better than all the rest_  
 _(You can beat the Poverty, you can win a war_  
 _You could even talk to God, go banging on his door)_

 _You can pump your fist up, you can ignore mocks_  
 _You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_  
 _(You can be a master, so don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you going to find yourself...)!"_

Both (Maurice):

 _"Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _There´s no need for you feel any shame(yeah)_  
 _For the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!"_

 _Johnny (Manuel):_

 _"You can go the distance_  
 _You can run the mile_  
 _You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _(You can be the hero_  
 _You can get the gold_  
 _Breaking all the records, they thought never could be broke)_

 _Yeah, do it for your people_  
 _Do it for your pride_  
 _How are you ever gonna know, if you never even try?_

 _(Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for your name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day...)!"_

Both (Maurice):

 _"When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _There´s no need for you to feel any shame(yeah)_  
 _For the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!"_

Maurice and Manuel (Johnny):

 _"Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
 _(On the walls of the hall of fame)!"_

This time Maurice appeared on stage, while Manuel went backwards towards their DJ Set and the Keyboard, while still singing, it was to show that they both were DJ and Singers.

Manuel (Johnny):

 _"Be students_  
 _Be teachers_  
 _Be politicians_  
 _Be preachers_  
 _(Yeah)_

 _Be believers_  
 _Be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts_  
 _Be champions_  
 _Be truth seekers_  
 _(Yeah)_

 _Maurice:_

 _Be students_  
 _Be teachers_  
 _Be politicians_  
 _Be preachers_  
 _(Yeah)_

 _Be believers_  
 _Be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts_  
 _Be champions_  
 _(Yeah)!"_

Johnny and Maurice (Manuel):

" _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _There´s no need for you to feel any shame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _For the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!"_

Johnny (Maurice):

 _"Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_  
 _You can be the strongest, better than all the rest_  
 _(You can beat the Poverty, you can win a war_  
 _You could even talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can pump your fist up, you can ignore mocks (yeah)_  
 _You can move a mountain you can break rocks_  
 _(You can be a master, so don't wait for luck (yeah)_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself...)_  
 _Standing in the hall of fame!"_

Johnny sang before Manuel ended the song, like it began with the same Piano play.

" _Wow isn´t than an amazing trio, please give your applauses for Johnny, Manuel and Maurice_!" Buster talked in his mic as he introduced the Three, while the Twins still wore their Masks.

" _You might ask yourself for a while, what's with all the masks Mr. Moon..., well we decided as a little teaser to you, to let our new Additions to the crew come on stage already yet, but their faces will be revealed only at the New Show after the Summer Holidays, so make sure you come back after you have rested on the beach or in the mountains, wherever you intentd to go.  
_

 _But maybe you can also see them earlier, even over the summer, we members from the New Moon-theater are neither lazy nor even far from you, you can see us, in Larry´s Beach-Bar, 21. Seagrass-street, San Francisco Beach Promenade, all summer long until September singing and serving you, so please pay us a visit._

 _The newly renovated Beach bar will be open in 2 weeks, in a whole new style, Retro-modern chic so to say, I hope you all pay us a visit once or twice, while enjoying the good weather, the cocktails and the beach, we will be waiting for you!_

 _And after the holidays our New Show here in the New Moon Theater will surely blow you of the chair, maybe even stronger than today, at the very least it will be equally great_!" Buster explained and the cheers rose again.

We had decided to give each of our guest a pamphlet of the new Bar, by each purchase of a ticket for this show for advertising and publicity.

" _Anyways as I have announced before, we going to make a little break of 15 minutes, in which you can buy snacks on your places by our mobile vendors._

 _Also you are able to purchase official Merchandise from the Theater, which was produced by Funatic Inc._

 _After the break we go on with the next Chapter and the next Member to be portrayed._

 _I hope you can stay pumped up for more, for we are long not over, so stay amazed, until the end, thank you very much for your attention, see you soon_!" Buster announced before he bowed and the Curtain fell and the lights went on in the Hall.

"Phew that has been absolved quite nicely, you guys were amazing, for the first part of the show we really rocked the house, but remember to make sure this show gets amazing we got to keep the good mood up so give it your all out there once it is your turn!" Buster explained as he arrived backstage and we all gathered together.

"Alright the next ones up are Rosita and Meena!" Buster stated as he looked at us.

"Whaaat already.., but..., I don´t know if I am prepared already..., what if I flub my lines or mess up in any other way!" Meena asked in pure shock, having her usual panic-attack.

Once again her stage fright was getting the better of her, it always happened shortly before she was supposed to go into the Spotlight.

"OOOH NONSENSE!" We heard a loud voice behind us, which was a first ever since the show started, we heard the familiar noise of a Fan being oppened.

"Nana, it´s so good to see you, how do you like our show so far?!" Buster asked as he tiptoed to our patron, who watched us with an imperial appearance but a warm smile.

"I must admit you once again overthrow yourself with this show, so far it has been amazing and I am sure if you keep up the good work, it will become even more splendid.

So far I've heard nothing but good words and excited reviews from the people in the V.I.P. lounges!" Nana explained giving a bit of an applause herself.

"Anyways back to the main business, Miss Kumara, would you like to come with me for a second, I will have to speak with you in private?!" Nana asked as she turned around and gestured with her fan for Meena to follow her, of course we all were quite shocked at this request.

What was supposed to happen to Meena, what was going on, was it something so gravely bad, that Nana would have to speak with her in private?

No I couldn´t believe that Meena did anything wrong..., maybe Nana would just speak with her, to share some encouraging words or something of the like, at least that was all I could think of.

" _I bet everything is going to be alright_!" I thought to myself as I and the others looked after them two.

"What´s going to happen to her?!" Ash asked, quite concerned of her friend.

"I don´t know but I bet everything´s is going to be alright..., probably!" Buster stated, more to himself than to anyone in particular, but we heard it anyways.

"For now you better rest a bit, 15 minutes are not much and you will need your strength for the next 2 Chapters!" Buster stated, catching himself from being stuck in thoughts and negative thinking.

"I guess you are right, whatever will happen, we will make sure this show ends in nothing but success!" I stated and the other nodded in agreement as we went to our waiting rooms.

But even with the most encouraging words, the sudden disappearance of Meena left us worrying, even if perhaps there was no need to.

" _Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be, they say_!" I thought as I made my way after Ash and Johnny, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: the second Chapter of the Show is on its way, I hope you too will stay tuned, and I really would love to hear your thoughts about this story in a review, this story has too less, still i am very grateful for all the Favs and Follows.**_

 _ **PS: In my version of the song Shelter by Porter Robinson, the Lines about `those dreams of mine´, are sung in the same beat as the Electronic voice soundeffects in the original song.**_

 _ **See you soon, sincerely, yours truly.**_

 _ **The storyteller and his books.**_


	23. Nana s Advice and familar bonds

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 23: Nana´s advice and familiar bonds.**

 **Meena´s Pov:**

I was restless as I followed Mrs. Noodleman towards my Cabin.

Did I do something wrong..., and if yes, what was it, I don´t think I made such a grave mistake, that she would call me out for it.

"You don´t need to worry dear, this is not going to be any kind of punishment-talk, you didn´t do anything wrong, no its more like something is doing you wrong and that´s that stage fright of yours...

Although I know how simple stage fright looks like and let me tell you, your worries of messing up have a complete different root!" Mrs. Noodleman explained as we entered my cabin.

"It is nice in here, I got to admit!" She stated as she looked around.

To inspire myself I had hanged up some poster of my favorite musicians, of course after I got Buster´s permission, one of them was also from Miss Noodleman, my Grandparents loved her musicals.

" _Oh I still remember this one, geez that were times..., I kinda miss them, but as they say, Time waits for no one_!" I heard Mrs. Noodleman mumbling as she reminisced in her memories, as she stared at the one Poster I had from her Last Concert.

"Well I got to say, it kind of reminds me of my room back then, as I was still working here, back when I was young!" Mrs. Noodleman stated as she nearly scanned the room.

" _Ah to be young again_!" She mumbled sighing.

"Anyways, would you be so kind as to show me that dress you will wear during your song!" Mrs. Noodleman asked.

"But Mrs. Noodleman...I don´t think this...?!" I stuttered unsure if it even gets me or her anything to show it.

"Dear girl you don´t need to be so formal, just call me Nana, I mean you are practically a new me, so we might as well speak casual to each other, like sisters!" Nana stated as she looked around for it, before I took it off the Clothes rack and unpacked it.

"What do you mean with that?!" I asked totally confused and unsure where this kind of conversation even was heading to.

"Well I mean your voice and your smile but also your shyness and your lack of confidence at certain times..., it kinda reminds me of when I was young and just starting my carrier!" Nana explained.

"R-really?!" I asked confused but also quite interested.

"Indeed, you might want to sit down, my child, for this might be quite a shock for you, since you only know me as who I am today!" Nana warned me and I heeded her advice.

"Anyways, to get to know me better and maybe yourself as well, you will have to get to know a bit of my past.

Back then in 1927, I was born as Nana Nicholson, an average girl who lived on a simple farm with not so simple parents, living a simple life!" Nana told me and my chin crashed down.

"Wait..., seriously, you´re not kidding me, aren´t you?!" I asked.

"Indeed not, as I said, you might get a shock for life to get to know my true origins, not that I really ever tried to hide them, I just never spoke about the past that much...

Well, I mean it stands in my Biography, which was released a couple of years ago, but I guess most people just forgot about it..., anyways I was raised as a simple farm girl, a real country bumpkin so to say.

I was rash, headstrong, totally unladylike and far away from the women I am today, and even when I always dreamed big, of someday escaping this place, hadn´t I any idea how to do it.

But there was one single similarity, which these both lives had together, I loved to sing.

No matter where I was or what I did, I always sang, hummed and danced to an unknown music within my heart.

While my Classmates and friends often thought of me being crazy, was I sure that it was a sign to follow my future with my head held high, a future in the Showbiz!

When I was 20 I finally managed to safe enough money for a travel into the big town, I wanted to get famous as a songstress..., but unfortunately all the doors were closed right in front of me due to the aftermath of the wartimes, a little I could understand it, no one wanted a complete stranger in their crew at times like this, you never know where a spy might be, the main-war was only over since 2 years, but there were still some squirmishes here and there, with remaining troops of the enemy, who tried to ignite a new war.

Wherever I went to, the people told me to just give up dreaming..., that a country bumpkin like I had been, would never make a good popular singer, that I should just return back home and make sure to stay alive, until the war was really over.

I was devastated, without money nor a way to fulfil my wish I thought I would have to give up indeed and return back home, enduring the laughter of my Classmates friends and my parents, who hadn´t been quite happy that their only child would want to go away from home, instead of staying and taking over the farm someday, especially dad was against it.´, and in the end i had to litterally escape on a train, driving in hiding towards the city.

After this devastating experience, I didn´t know where to go as I roamed the streets at night, lonely, heartbroken and hungry but also quite unsure and restless, since I didn´t wanted to be out all alone in the streets in the middle of the night, when every day we heard about murders and assaults, even Rape, in the newspapers.

It was then when I encountered a man, a man which would forever change my life.

It was none other but Alastair Moon, Buster´s father, he sawed me as i was sexually harassed by some thughs.

he did as though he was my partner and beated two of the thugs up as they tried to make him go away, the others then quickly turned their heels and ran away.

I got to admit at first I was kinda skeptical as he introduced him, even though he just saved me, but I soon had to witness that he has always been a bighearted man and that he asked me about me problems and offered me the solution, was a gesture I will never forget.

He took me with him to his home, a rundown old farm house a little out of town but still quite near, there I met the rest of the crew back then.

Under them also Elena, Alastair's girlfriend.

I was given something warm to eat by her, it was one of the best stews I had ever eaten before and it´s taste will forever remain in my mind.

As he asked me where I came from and where I was heading, I told them about my passion and my current dilemma, and as the coincidence wanted, were they just on the search for a new talent.

Alastair asked me to sing something for him and I agreed, if only to repay the hospitality..., but I thought to myself, that if everyone else denied my talent because of my roots, I might as well give it a try here, to be sure I tried every possibility.

I sung a simple song which I knew, but it was enough to get me the cheers and the applause of them all.

Their cheerful smiles were so different of the annoyed one I always saw and I thought to myself that I would love to stay here.

As Alastair asked me, if I could imagine myself to work with them, I instantly accepted.

It was my chance to make people seeing the talent within me!" Nana told me and I got to admit, a little her story did resemble mine.

We both were having a need to sing, trying to find somewhere we could sing without having to fear anything, the theater we had both found, was such a place where we could freely sing, once we got in gear, but it was exactly that point where I still failed, the resolve to actually get in gear.

"But Boy I remember my first show very clearly..., I was so nervous, it was the first time for me to sing infront of total strangers..., back then as I sung for Alastair and the others I felt their kindness and it warmed and comforted me as I was at the edge of giving up.

But these people in the Audience I had never met before and I had no idea what they would think about me, would I make a good job or just mess up badly.

My greatest fear however was to bring shame towards the Theater and its crew, even more to Alastair..., he was like a father for me, while my own one was nothing but a hardhearted, drunken cheater, who did nothing but care for the pumpkins our farm produced, get drunk in the local bars and sexually harass the barmaids.

A Father to be ashamed off, but Alastair, he held a certain dignity, something almost sophisticated, a true leader whose sole intention was to make the theater and its crew famous and to keep the little family he had built himself together at all costs.

To be a better help to them I trained hard and over the following years I learned a lot of new songs and the guest were becoming more and more, after a while we even had enough money to change places to the place we are standing right now, a greater house with far more space, it was the first real theater and Opera-house around here, sponsored by a Bank, the same which made so much problems prior to 2 months ago.

Anyways, the years continued and I forgot more and more about my parents and the farm back home, this crew had become my home and my family, wherever they would be, i would also go to.

Together with our blood, our tears and our sweat, we managed to build up the greatest theater there was, and things should have become even better.

I had finally arrived at the upper ladder of my carrier and nothing would have been able to make me fall back down.

Nothing but one thing, Alastair and Elena´s Death!" Nana stated and in her eyes I could see great sorrow.

"They were like parents to me, even though they weren´t much older than myself, but their death hit me so hard, that I thought I was going to lose my mind.

As I heard that their son was the only one to survive I was a little relived, at least one survived, but I had no idea what would happen now, who would care for the Baby and what would happen to the theater, now that their director was gone.

I was close to wanting to adopt Buster myself.

That´s when I met him the first time, Isaac Moon, Alastair´s Younger brother, a man from which had always only hear stories or talks from the rest of the crew, apparently he occassionally visited the theater, to work as janitor when he couldn´t find other jobs to do in town, and although he was Alastair´s brother was he like the very opposite of him, not in a bad way of course.

No, while Alastair was outgoing, joyous most of the time and really well-spoken, was Isaac more reserved and calm, way more silent and reluctant, even though they were twins.

At first I didn´t thought much about him, but after their death, Isaac became Buster´s new father alongside his own wife Irina, Elena´s sister.

Isaac came to us, to tell us that he would take care of Alastair´s son and that he would raise him to a righteous person and would give his own blood, sweat and tears to make sure Buster would grow into a skilled and rightful heir to the theater and that we should keep on performing and making the theater great, just like it would have been Alastair and Elena´s wish.

Agreeing to that the rest of the Crew reorganized and I was appointed as momentary Person in Charge, even though I was barely 54 years old back then and there were some of them which were younger than me, also some who were longer a member of the Crew than myself, but they all agreed that I was the star and therefore should reign over the theater before One of the Moon-family would take it over again.

It lasted 36 years until Buster was ready to take over the Business of his father, after Isaac bought the Theater back from the Bank where his brother once got the credit from and in which custody the Theater was given, after Alastair´s death, to make sure it would remain even without a real Boss.

As long as we could pay the taxes and the Bank annually for renewing the lease agreement for the Terrain and the building for another 10 years, the Theater would stand where it was.

In all this time, I was struggling with myself.

Wouldn´t it have been easier for us all to just let me purchase the theater from the start, to make sure it remains, after all I was rich, ever since my marriage with Arthur Noodleman, one of our regular guest who literally fell head over heels for me, as he saw me the first time on stage in the new Theater.

Setting himself over the decision of his parents and their forced political marriage and asked me, after coming to our shows regularly for about 1 years, to go on a date with him, seeing my chance to become a member of the high society and to maybe help the theater financially, I agreed.

We went on that date and although he tried , in a quite silly but adorable way, to make me having a good time, I too became interested in him and so we went on many more dates after that one and about 5 months later we were engaged and a year later even married!" Nana told me and her life story did kinda sounded like a real dream to me.

I didn´t even really realized how well I took the fact, that I maybe just have heard one of the most private facts of Buster´s life, as to be the Child of his Father, rather than the one of his Uncle, which he always only knew as father.

" _Does Buster knows it himself, that he´s adopted by his uncle?!"_ I thought about that possibility but was distracted as Nana began to speak again.

"In all this time I pondered about my decision to take, I always told myself that in the end the Theater was Buster Moon´s birthright and that it was something which could not be purchased with mere money, it was a thing of emotion and feelings and memories and the like.

However, in these 2 years after his purchase, I began to really resent Buster Moon, he was nothing like his father, he had no true sense of what was ought to become succefull and what was just horrible as a show.

The more time passed the more I lost my faith in him, while I gradually had to hear how the people of the high society kept mocking my beloved theater and it´s crew.

Back then I had ended my carrier 20 years ago, after my Husband died on a weak heart, as I was performing in a show.

Hours before, we even fought over it, something so trivial and yet, in the end I never managed to overcome the sorrow and the heartbreak about his death and the truth over the fact that my passion for my work, made me blind for the health condition of a beloved person, i neer even could apologize for our fight back then and the words I threw at him.

Back then I decided to completely shut the media and the Entertainment Business out of my life, but as Buster told me about his Audition, I was kinda skeptical, should I dare to raise my hope and expectations, was he finally going the way his father has went so long ago.

It was the ultimate reason why I agreed to take a look, simple curiosity and hope.

But as the Theater collapsed and was only a rubble of bricks anymore, I felt nothing but hatred.., maybe it was to a part wrong-directional, since I could not truly blame Buster that it fell, since he also didn´t calculated those angry Russian bears in, who threatened the life of one of his crewmembers.

However in the end I was miserable, the place on which most of the memories of my life had hanged was only dust and bricks anymore, it withered away just like my Husband left me as he died, I thought to have nothing of my old life, which still remained to me.

But then as I heard about a show being held in the destroyed place, I was unsure if it still was worth to have any belief and hope in a resurrection of the theater.

However after I saw the first few of you performing on TV, I got interested, so I drove towards the show and witnessed how young talents came to fruition in this very place, in which I felt the joy of performing before a large Audience of over 100 people, for the very first time.

I witnessed you, a Shy girl with an amazing voice, who just started to sing and eventually manged to come out of her shell, shaking the Audience awake like a storm, i saw myself singing on the Stage as a young adult, and i relaized that if nothing would happen, these talents would go to waste.

After that Show I knew that Purchasing and rebuilding the theater was perhaps the only right thing I could have done to thank Buster´s father for all what he gave me and to make sure Buster could grow as a Director, he still had to learn after all, even two years cannot give you that experience which Alastair had.

But i also ensured that the Crew would grow together as a tight Family, just like ours had been back then.

The downfall of the theater and the later show he had put together with you guys, was perhaps his fathers way of teaching his son a lesson, even after his death, to make sure that Buster felt what it meant to lie on the ground broken and beaten and to rise back up as he got the chance to prove himself, to me and to the world..., and he managed to overthrow all of my expectations, that's why I made sure he could keep on going for many more years, while I would keep a close eye on him for as long as I still lived.

Before my death I will pass this task on to Eduardo, to make sure that Buster will not fall down so low again!" Nana told me and I was fascinated but also sad that she spoke of her death, but i guess as a 90 years old it´s most likely to speak about it, than a 38 years old one, like Buster did not long ago.

"Well the moral of this story my dear child, is that sometimes it needs just passion and a portion of courage, to achieve ones dream and sometimes it requires failures to enable us to see our faults, to learn from them and to reach for higher places again, after being pulled back up by friends, knowing we are never alone.

I can tell you that I was equally nervous back then during my very first performance..., perhaps because little I knew, that my Future husband was sitting in the Audience, watching me and evaluating me critically.

And I guess there is also one special person for you, which sits in today´s Audience am I right?!" Nana asked and kinda hit the nail on its head.

"See I knew it, he´s hear isn´t he!" Nana stated with a pleased snickering, as she saw my cheeks flushing.

"He sits in the V.I.P lounge along his parents, some politicians who are going up to be voted for the next Election, he sits there and expects much and sees me up front, there is no way I can hide any mistake I make!" I stated once again the prospect of that fact made me freezing up.

"Well is there any need to hide any of them, after all you want him to love you like you are, not how he wishes you to be, and your voice is amazing enough, so you don´t have to absolve a perfect performance, no one in here really expects that anyways, they expect to be entertained as best as it comes to them, nothing more nothing less, and if you do it right you get more applause than you hoped!" Nana explained.

"Anyways I don´t think you need to be so nervous and think you would fail for if you always only think such things it will someday become real, since you hinder yourself so to say..., all you have to do, when you are up there, is to look at the audience and find those you know and love, like your Parents, friends and so on, see them all in the eyes and see yourself in it, how you want to be seen by them, then you only got to do what you are there for, in this case, to sing as best as you can.

There is no man on earth, who is truly without a failure of their own, even if he tells you so, there is always at least one fault,... back then as I met Arthur, his only true acknowledgeable fault was that he tended to mess up what he wanted to say, in times when he´s nervous, his first introduction was quite funny, but een in our last fight he coulnd´t say straight out that he wanted me to lay down my carrier and live with him for the rest of our livves, if only i would have truly listened to him back then, maybe he would have survived alongside me.

Anyways, if the man´s not perfect that you don´t need to try to be perfect either..., just be yourself Miss Kumara, if you stay true to that principal, I am sure you will have no fear from letting your voice ring out and letting it reaching him, if he then can love you the way you are, i´m sure he will tell you!" Nana stated, while I put on that dress for the performance while Nana prepared the Make-up.

"But..., he doesn´t even truly knows me and he might also not know that i´m singing at all, when I mess up he will make fun of me for the rest of the school-year, just like most of the others!" I stated in misery.

"You mean it´s a one sided love by now, well if the case comes that he indeed makes fun of you, then he did not deserved you in the first place, so much is clear, at least you then know the true character behind his mask and won´t ever fall his lies again!" Nana stated as she put on the make up quite decently, not that afterwards I look like a Circus clown, I wouldn´t need that.

"You say that so easy..., but what if I'm up there and by the sight of him just freeze, I had that one time as I Auditioned, I totally bombed it because my insecurities paralyzed my entire body and I was not able to calm my heart down!" I explained and she listened with incredible patience.

"I´m sure it helps when you think about the song that made you fall in love with music in the first place.

It´s the song you know by heart, and it can be any kind of message you want it to be, you only have to sing to convey that message to the right person in the right way, surely he will acknowledge it and the effort you took into perfecting yourself until now.

You might as well talk first why you choose that song, instead of what stands on the list, this way you take away the fright of standing and singing to so many people, all you then have to do is sing like you mean it!" Nana stated as she patted my hands.

"Anyways you´re soon got to go, but no fear I will speak with Buster and with Mrs. Ford, just choose your song wisely!" Nan stated as she stood up and made her way out of the room.

"Thank you very much Nana!" I stated.

"Well it´s still nothing in dry towels, so you can thank me after the performance, when you can convince yourself about your own talent!" Nana stated as she opened the door with a wink and went outside.

"Meena, Ohh, i´m sorry..., Darling, are you alright?!" Mama entered the room with a worried expression, as she almost bumped into Nana, while the same only looked at her with an amused smile.

"Yeah I am alright, I just had a little panic attack, stage fright you know!" I told her as I felt her gentle arms around me.

"Oh dear, no matter what you think of yourself, I am sure you will be great once you sing on stage, so don´t have any fear!" Mom stated.

"Don´t you worry about a thing Mom, i´m good to go, I just got some advice from someone who has been where I was right now!" I explained and she nodded slowly, unsure what to answer to that comment.

"So, am I right with the assumption, that the woman who just went out was Mrs. Noodleman?!" She asked.

"Indeed!" I replied and mom gulped.

"If you wouldn´t have told me about it two months ago, I wouldn´t have believed you, but I guess this is a sign that you finally play in the higher league, if such a famous person like her gives you advices!" Mom explained and I could only nod to that, prior to these 2 months I would never in a million years have believed to ever meet someone like her.

"Your grandparents would lose their mind if they would know that fact, you know how much of huge fans they are!" Mom stated and i nodded being able to clearly imagine that situation.

"Anyways, I was told to get you once I have seen you, the waiting time is almost up.

Darling, if you feel insecure and unable to sing..., than always remember, we are with you, your Mother, your grandparents, you friends..., all of us, whatever will happen, nothing will ever change that fact!" Mom explained and I nodded embracing her.

"I know, but you don´t need to concern yourself, I´m fine thanks to Mrs. Noodleman, she told me how I would be able to sing in front of so many people without getting stage fright!" I told to mom and the same nodded, sighing in relief.

"If it´s all good then I will stop worrying, but if it´s too much for you then tell me okay, I just want your best you don´t need to prove anything to anyone if you don´t want to you know, i´m sure, Michael will notice you eventually, even if you don´t actively sing yourself today!" Mom stated, still trying to cheer me up.

"No fear I will sing, I've just got the right way on how to do that, anyways I think the time has come, I better get going or else I am too late!" I explained, rushing a little before she once again could become worried, of course i appraciated her concern but the more negative thoughts she had the more negatively i began to think, and right now I couldn´t have that.

She finally nodded before embracing me a last time.

"Knock them of their chairs, Dear!" Mom stated and I nodded eagerly.

"Will do so!" I replied as I rushed back to the stage.

"Meena, are you ready to go, Nana, told me anything, you are ready to go aren´t you, do you need anything special!" Buster asked as busy like a bee.

"No, but I will talk to the Audience for a while to erase my own stage fright a bit, in the meantime can you get the Orchestra the notes to this song, I want it to become great, so that everyone will be able to hear the song i came to love the first.

I´m sorry for changing the song so shortly Rosita, i know it´s not really fair to you, now that you have prepared yourself for it, but i have to sing that song or else I won´t be able to calm down!" I stated as the others gathered together, I gave Buster the note with the Name of the song, while he and Eddie instantly began searching in the internet, before printing things out as they ound it.

"No fear, Meena as long as you are comfortable with it, I have nothing against it and i mean it do has a special reason so there´s no way i have any right to be angry, so don´t concern yourself with me, just go and win his heart you here!" Rosita stated with a motherly glance as she gently patted my hand.

"Anyways one thing is for sure, Meena, this dress absolutely looks perfect on you!" Manuel stated and Maurice nodded eagerly as they scanne dme off in my purple, sparkling, cocktaildress, shoulder free and long until the feets, a little i was afraid i might fall flat on my mouth if i tangled up in it, i was sur eit was expansive but supriginsly it fitted me perfect, as if it was made only for me.

Little i had the assumption that that indeed was the case.

"It´s nice indeed, you look great, i definitely would never in a million years be able to wear such a flashy colour..., at least not again, but yeah it does look great on you!" Ash stated while the other nodded.

"Oh I got one for you too Ashley, just you wait!" I thought to hear buster snickering.

"When i look at you I remember my dress from the prom-night, it was just as sparkling as this one, do you remember Buster!" Lucy asked.

"Of course i do, how will I ever forget that stunnign sight, it might not be you, but Meena sure looks just equally as gorgeous as you back then!" Buster stated with a warm smile as he nuzzzled with Lucy.

"Oh chucks stop it you!" I waved off a little embarrassed.

"And that eyeshadow surely is to kill for, tell me which mark is it!" Ash asked.

"I´m not quite sure myself, Nana put it on me!" I stated, unsure if my answer was satisfying to her.

"I see, well in any case, I have to say that Mrs. Noodleman really did a good job!" Ash replied.

"Anyways I guess the time is over, you better get on stage, we have let them wait long enough!" Buster stated and I nodded as I took my entire determination, which I had gathered in these 15 minutes and made my way towards the stage behind the curtain.

" _And now dear guests we present you the second chapter of this show today and so also the first Member of the moon Crew, here is Meena Kumara_!" Buster´s voice stated as the Curtain began opening, I looked at Buster who nodded with thumbs up.

" _Alright Meena, you cannot betray their expectation and disappoint them_!" I thought as the Audience came in sight, i heard some shocked gasped and some murmuring but at least no mean shouts.

" _Here goes nothing_!" I thought to myself, as I felt the paralysis trying to possess my body, but I ringed it down with all might and just began to speak.

" _Ahem, G-good afternoon dear Guests, m-my Name is Meena Kumara and I´m here to tell you all a little about myself._

 _Prior to 2 months I have been an ordinary 17 years old Highschool-girl, who didn´t really stood out much from the crowd, maybe you have passed me on the street the one or the other times._

 _Never in a million years would I have believed that I ever would stand on this stage here, to sing to all of you and I am really grateful to have this opportunity, so a big thanks to all of you, you made it possible for me to follow a dream_!" I said as I began my speech, before I clapped in my hands and as in sync the audience applauded along.

" _So far so good, keep on talking Meena_!" I thought to myself as i saw how buster began to share the notes with the Orchestra.

" _It has always been my passion to sing out loud, however I have a major flaw which prevents me to, and that is my shyness..., my shyness has ruined so many things and opportunities in my life, too many to count and I know that as long as I cannot keep it under control, it might destroy many more opportunities in the future._

 _It almost would have turned out that I wouldn´t even have been in the show back then before the grand re-opening of this theater, that i wouldn´t even stand her ein front of you right now._

 _I was terrified to come out and sing, my body didn´t even dared to move..., and although I am talking to you right now, do I once again feel it creeping up my bones, trying to paralyze me._

 _But I got an advice..., from an amazing person who helped me out from the generosity of her heart..., and which I told myself, that I could not dare to disappoint her or any of my other friends, families and special persons, that I must give it my all._

 _Therefore, and I hope you can forgive me for it, I have Changed the plan a little, instead of the designated song which is written in the Program, am I going to sing for you the song which once, back when I was a little child, made me sing for the first time and which from that moment on became my source to draw strength from, my force of inspiration._

 _It is a song from a movie which had been released quite some years ago, 21 to be honest, but over the years of often listening to this song, I managed to create my own version of it, the melody is still the same, only the text I have changed a little, to make it matching the message, which I always told myself when I felt down._

 _I really hope you enjoy the song nevertheless_!" I spoke in the microphone as I saw that the orchestra was ready, the conductor gave me a nod as sign.

" _Anyways this is Voices of the Wind, my own version of 1995´s song, Colors of the Wind_!" I said, as the lights were dimmed and the spotlight engulfed me.

The Orchestra, on my nodding, began to play the song which was my energy-bringer, my source of musical freedom and inspiration.

The song I had learned as a child and whichever since has been my favorite.

And I just began to sing, like I had sang it all my life long.

 _ **(Original: Colors of the Wind, cover by Tori Kelly, vocal edit)**_

" _You think you dream will never ever come true The world will never get to know your name  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Is waiting, just for you, to claim the fame._

You think the only people, who will ever praise you  
Are the people you´ve known for a long time  
But if you walk in the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you could gain.

Have you ever wondered why the wolf howls to the cold blue moon?  
Or asked why the Cheshire cat keeps on grinning?  
Would you listen to all the tones of the oceans?  
Would you sing with all the voices of the wind?  
Would you sing with all the voices of the wind?"

I sang and all of a sudden the entire room was silent as a graveyard, I saw how Michael Whitman, another elephant and the boy I had a crush on, kept staring up to me with open mouth, unbelieving of what he sees and hears.

A little that made me realize, that I would have to just keep on going, to hold his attention captive..., and simultaneously it also made my stage fright flow away, like being tossed in a wild river. _  
_ _  
"Come discover the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come breath in all the scents of the Earth  
Come take in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

 _The sounds and notes are my familiars_  
 _The symphony and melodies my friends_  
 _And we are all connected to each other_  
 _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

 _Have you ever wondered why the wolf howls to the cold blue moon?_  
 _Or asked why the Cheshire cat keeps on grinning?_  
 _Would you listen to all the tones of the oceans?_  
 _Would you sing with all the voices of the wind?_  
 _Would you sing with all the voices of the wind?_ "

I was ready for the great climax of this song and I was ready of losing Michaels attention, for the moment when I ended the song, what would he think of me when we would meet tomorrow in school, would he notice me more or would nothing change?

" _It´s all or noghting_!" I thought as i raised my voice.

" _How far can your voice and melodies reach?_  
 _If you don´t let it out, then you'll never know_

 _And you'll never understand the wolfs howling_  
 _And never know why you must sing_  
 _We need to listen to all the tones of the oceans_  
 _We need to sing with all the voices of the wind_

 _You can sing and rise up to fame_  
 _Yet all you'll own is fame, until_  
 _You can sing with all the voices of the wind_!"

I ended the song and stepped backwards, only to keep my head hanging as I didn´t heard anything.

I was about to storm of the stage crying, as I heard someone clapping, I looked up to see Michael clapping as the sole one before everyone else, slowly, one by one, began to wake from the trance my song had put them in.

"This was awesome, nice song, you´re amazing!" These were only a few of the things I heard out of the audience.

"Meena!" I heard someone shouting.

I looked to see Michael walking up to the edge of the stage with a bouquet of flowers, being brought to me by the secuirity, after they checked them for anythign dangerous.

"But... Why?!" I asked him as I accepted them with a blush.

"I´ve been hearing you singin on the roof during lunchtime since my friends told me to go up there on time, but..., I didn´t had the guts to talk to you, so i always hd myself, but now..., I just couldn´t hold myself back anymore, your song was wonderfull..., and I know it´s not really the time and place to say this, but..., I like you Meena, you are awesome..., would you like..., to go out someday..., to the cinema or something like this!" he stated and I gasped in cheer shock.

Did he just said he liked me and didn´t he just say he would like to have a date with me.

"You, you like me?!" I asked dumfounded but his voice was quickly overtoned by the massive wave of cheers which echoed through the hall.

" _Thank you very much Meena, you were amazing as ever, anyways let´s get straight to the next video, before the show continues, i´m sure we will see later much more of her, in ways you would have never expected_!" Buster stated in his microphone and I came out of my own trance in which I fell after Michael´s words.

"He likes me..., he..., he likes me, Buster he likes me, he really said it!" I told Buster as I picked him up and spun him around almost fully out of my mind, the tears of sorrow quickly were replaced by tears of sheer joy.

"Yeah and that´s a great thing, but now we got to go, as they say in the Show biz...

The show must go on!" Buster stated and I nodded, as we walked of the stage as the curtain fell.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: and here is the next Chapter, hope you still enjoy the story so far, thanks for the favs and follows lately, they are constantly rising, don't forget to recommend this story to your friends and family, read the story and review your thought to it, I would really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	24. A most magnificent Performance!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 24: A most magnificent Performance**

 **Rosita´s Pov:**

The time for Meena´s Interview had come as the canvas rolled down and was illuminated by the projector.

" _Hi my name is Meena Kurama, and this is my Introduction to you_!" A slightly nervous video-Meena explained to the audience.

" _Why do you sing_?!" Manuel´s Voice asked.

" _Singing means a lot to me, it is my way of expressing my feelings, either to myself or to other people, I like to sing when I´m happy, when I´m sorrowful or sometimes even when I´m in pain, to make myself some courage._

 _There are also countless of times when I want to sing but am unable to do so, because my shyness keeps me from doing so, or maybe if it´s not really the appropriate place to do so, especially when i´m in public._

 _I´m sometimes even too shy to sing in front of my own family even though they know my voice_!" Meena´s Video self, told us.

" _What does this theater mean to you_?!" Manuel asked.

" _It is a place where I can try to diminish my Shyness, where I train to be able to sing in front of crowds and to become more open to other people._

 _It is also a place where I can speak, meet and make music together with true friends, it´s a place I like to be, it really means much to me_!" Meena explained.

" _What are the things you dislike and what do you like_?!" Manuel asked further.

" _I like how everybody in this theater is so individual and unique, not to say that they are really nice, when i´m with my friends I feel really good._

 _I also like the rustically flair of the Theater and it´s long history, and even though it once collapsed was it build back up mostly with the rubble of the old Theater being re-used._

 _Of course I love my family and my friends, I don´t think I have to especially claim that for it should be obvious, without them I am just a shy and nervous bundle._

 _About what I dislike, definitely people who judge me without truly knowing me, there are a lot of people telling me, just from seeing me, that I have no talent, that I have bad taste, either in fashion or in men or whatever... or that I never going to be someone special..._

 _I would like such people to take a good look at themselves and to finally realize that they too are nothing special, infront of the universe and this Galaxy, in front of nature itself, we are all equal._

 _So in the end everyone is special, yet no one is like anyone else, but then again we should all remember that we are all but only fleeting existences._

 _Disposable lifeforms which, once it has given up its life, return back to where we came from, to ash and dust, out of which new life gets created_!" Meena´s video-self stated and it was the first time I saw her so outspoken and it also was the first time I heard her talking about something like this, something so poetic and yet spiritual.

" _In the end it is all about what you do, to not be forgotten by the people left behind, which make you rise among others, for better or for worse_!" She continued to tell and I heard some murmuring in the audience.

" _When you sing..., what happens with you during that time_?!" Manuel´s voice asked further.

"When I sing I enter a world of my own, where there is no one around, where I have no fear to let my voice be heard, but occasionally I think to see people who aren´t there anymore, ghosts form the past whose souls still wander the earth, in search of that, which set´s their soul free, they are lured by the, sound however it are no bad ones, but those seeking comfort, who are sorrowful about something, something they left unfulfilled.

When I then sing to them, I fell myself better, knowing that I could help someone with my singing.

I have often seen my dead father while singing, and although I saw him often wasn´t I truly able to cry about the loss I should feel, I always wondered, if he might despises me for that, but in the end it was not truly my debt nor his.

I haven´t gotten to know my father, since he died as I was a baby..., but I still remember the warmth he has given me when he took me in his arms.

It are feelings which my heart can never forget, even if my mind does not clearly remember it.

In these moments I feel their love and their kindness and I want to sing for them, to make sure they can someday find a way to move on, so that at the very least they know they are not forgotten!" Meena´s voice explained while the real Meena in front of me hid behind her ears in shame.

"What kind of nonsense am I spouting there?" She whined.

"Nonsense, why would you think that?

I found it quite interesting, you sound like a real medium and a real gentle one at that!" Ash stated.

"You think so?" Meena asked, peeking through her hands to Ash.

"Indeed, I had a phase in which I was interested in that kind of occultism, but all I found was dark and disturbing sometimes, like holding séances to summon something and that crap, but what you do, how you see them and feel them, is something entirely different, gentle and kind, just like you are.

What I actually mean is, that these are you honest feelings, so why do you think you have to be ashamed of them.

Maybe there will some people who laugh at you, but then again there will be also people who will listen to your words and find themselves in them!" Ash stated to cheer her up.

"Maybe you are right!" Meena stated unsure if to really believe that claim of Ash, but willing to accept it, if nothing else.

"What are your plans for the future?!" Manuel asked.

" _I´m not quite sure what I want to do, I haven´t given that much thought about it yet..., but I know that whatever I will end up as, I don´t want to miss singing, it is the only thing which keeps me going when all else fails._

 _Whatever happens, I hope that I never lose my voice, if I do, then I don´t know what I would do, singing is my joy in life, so maybe I even aim to become a professional singer someday._

 _For now I will just try my best to get good grades and get on a good college, the rest will eventually settle itself along the way_!" Meena explained.

" _Lastly_ , _is there anything you want to say to the people out there_?!" Manuel´s voice asked the last question.

" _Indeed, to all the people out there who suffer of feeling unimportant, who think their weight or shape truly matters, who constantly are dragged down by others or even those who drag themselves down, by thinking everybody is talking behind their backs._

 _I say stop, stop thinking that way and embrace life, it is your life, no one can deny that and no one should try to control it for you or even against your will, after all it only comes to you once, so don´t waste it with negative thinking and let no one take control of it for you, it is your property alone._

 _Believe me I have been through such times when I thought I was not of any worth and I surely will fall into it again someday, but as long as you got friends or people by your side, who help you to stand back up again, you will always find the strength to make your life better and more exciting, even if only little by little, one step after another, it might take some time but in the end it surely is worth the wait._

 _If you are hurting and suffering and even harbor feelings of ending your life, then rather find something that is worth to live on for, it can be ever so trivial to others, as long as you treasure it, it will become important, it will become a part of your soul, of what makes you._

 _It will become the spark in you which is to be ignited, so that, one day you can shine brighter than the sun_!" Meena stated and this was my keyword.

I walked behind the curtain in my special dress and stood on the place which was marked by a small drawn circle, in whose middle I stood, before a small circular fence rose from the Marking and right under the dress, to keep me from falling.

The dress was folded up to a few centimeters above the ground, for me to walk inside but once I stood there, the Stage-crew fixed the dress on the ground with the inner hooks.

This way the little pedestal I stood on could raise in the air like from magic hand, while the dress stretched itself to its full unfolded length.

"Alright Rosita, you are ready?!" Buster asked me.

"Yeah I am, you can do it whenever you want!" I stated.

"Alright but remember when the pedestal rises don´t be scared, the fence will keep you safe from falling off, all you have to do is to sing, we will keep you safe you don´t need to concern yourself with anything!" Buster stated, keeping on trying to make my worry less.

"Buster, I am trusting you, I know you will not let me getting hurt!" I stated to him and he did calmed down a bit.

"I´m sure it will become awesome, no fear!" I stated trying to calm him down even more, as I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you are right, I worry too much..., but I rather worry than not care at all!" Buster stated.

"It will be alright Buster, just make sure not to miss the right moment okay, I will tell you with a wink!" I stated and he nodded.

"Alright, I guess it´s time to knock them out of their socks, with the most likely best performance ever!" I stated and everybody nodded.

"You can do it Rosita, I believe in you, just be careful not to do anything reckless and to fall!" I heard a voice which made me spinning around.

"Norman..., what are you doing here behind the stage, where are the Kids?!" I asked worried as I saw my husband, but all alone.

"No fear Johnny and Meena´s parents and Grandparents are taking care of them, it all has been spoken with them, but I will return instantly anyways..., I just wanted to say sorry that I could not cheer you on before 2 months ago, I should have done it for so long.

So all I can tell you now is good luck honey, make sure to knock them out with your grace and your awesomeness!" Norman stated as he rushed up to me, and with some effort, managed to kiss me before the curtain was opened.

The twins, who stood behind their DJ set signaled me that they were ready.

"I will not disappoint you guys, especially not you Norman, I do this for us and for myself, for my dream, so look closely, my Honey-pie!" I stated as the spotlight was illuminated and I signaled Manuel and Maurice to begin.

I shut everything else out and began to concentrate on the music, to not miss my entry.

 _ **Buster´s Pov:**_

While Rosita went ready to sing her song, I took Norman to the side.

"Alright, is everything alright, ready for your big appearance, nothing wrong?!" I asked him but he only shook his head in denial.

"I´m fine and I´m determinate to show Rosita just how much I love her!" Norman stated.

"Good, there are 8 songs remaining, before it´s your turn, you got all the lyrics in your head don´t you.

Also, don´t freeze once you are on stage, always remember this is what your Wife has to go through every time she stands there!" I stated and he nodded.

"I know Buster, I will not mess this up, I swear!" He stated.

"I hope so for you, its your chance to show your wife how much you love her!" I stated and he nodded eagerly.

"Indeed, I cannot afford to fail and mess it up!" He stated with determination.

"Well it sure is good that you are fired up, I also got a surprise for you both, but that will have to wait until then, at least I know that she´s coming soon, my contact texted me that they are on their way with it..., anyways, for now just enjoy the show!" I replied and he slowly nodded as he kept staring at his wife, as her next performance started.

 _ **Rosita´s Pov:**_

The time had come, it was now or never.

As the music kicked in, I knew I would have to give it my best, this here was different as in the Car-wash Performance from earlier, where I sat most of the time in a Cabin, here I was up front for everybody to see.

" _No fear Rosita, you got this, just sing, it is your favorite song, you have learned it practically by heart and this here ought to be the best performance I have ever delivered, so no more negative thinking, all I need to do is sing_!" I thought to myself as the song, which the twins played reached that very moment.

I began to sing, like I have sung this song all of the time, but louder and stronger, with more depth, than ever before.

This song had a meaning, for every one of us but also the most for Meena, it was my song to her.

 _ **(Original: Fireworks by Katy Perry, Reese Witherspoon cover)**_

" _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin?  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just got to ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July!"_

The song was simple yet catchy and I always sung it, whenever it appeared on the radio and as I sang it now, the pedestal I stood on slowly began to rise up in the air, unfolding the dress in slow motion. __

 _"'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!"_

 _Indeed the people were stunned as I rose higher and higher and as the true purpose of this large dress was literally unfolded, it looked like a firework itself._

 _Now I also knew what this large collar meant, it was plastered with Led lights, shining really bright but unfortunately also quite hot, I surely began to sweat from the heat, but I could make it, it was not so bad._ __

 _"You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know!"_

Suddenly the lights went all out but the music still worked, only myself was shining, like a lightbulb.

" _Keep on singing Rosita, this is part of the performance!"_ I heard Buster´s voice in the earpiece I wore.

And while I sang I saw strange lights rising up, just like fireworks and as they reached over the stage towards the audience they burst up just like fireworks.

Multiple of these lights appeared and before I knew the entire room was filled with them, dancing all around us, stunning not only the audience but myself too.

" _Are these..., fireflies?!"_ I asked myself in awe as I sang further.  
 _  
_ _"You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July!_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "ah, ah, ah"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!"_

I sang as suddenly my Dress began to light up from beyond off to me, like a fire work being started.

Until I was illuminated in a light so radiant that it almost blinded me.

And yet I kept on singing, Buster sure was right, if that was not the best performance this town has ever seen, then I don´t know what it could be, at the very least the dress and the fireflies were a magical idea. _  
_ _  
"Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"_

I sang and realized that the pedestal went back downwards towards the end of the song as Manuel played a few tunes on the Keyboard.

As best as possible to me, once the fence under the dress was gone, I bowed to the audience, which applauded and cheered as loud, as they could once the Lights went back on, on stage, while the rest of the room was still bathed in darkness.

" _Thank you Rosita and also a big thank you to the Firefly-swarm of the Twinpeaks Natural Area of San Francisco for their amazing performance_!" Buster stated in his microphone as he arrived on stage and bowed before me and the Fireflies, which formed the words `Thank You´ towards the audience.

" _Let´s give them another applause on their way back home, it was an honor of working with you_!" Buster stated clapping as the doors were opened and the Fireflies made their way, over and through the audience, back out of the Theater, it looked like a swarm of stars.

" _I´m sure we will see each other again someday_!" Buster stated.

And with these last parting words the curtain fell.

"Rosita you were amazing, thanks to you this performance was a total success!" Buster stated.

"Oh now you are overreacting Buster, but I got to admit, it was a nice idea with the Fireflies, am I right to assume that they were some of those special guests you mentioned?!" I asked him and he nodded.

"Indeed, at first I thought about Pyro-technic on stage, but I thought that Nana most likely would never allow it to me, especially not with those curtains on the side, so I tried to find another, safer solution.

That's when Lucy, after a hard day of work asked me if I wanted to accompany her to a magical place, we then went to the Twinpeaks in San Francisco and there near a lake I found this swarm, lighting up the place like fairy lights and suddenly I got inspiration for at least two performance, one was the performance today, the other one will be in the show after the Holidays, at least they agreed to that.

Anyways up next is Meena, together with Johnny, Ash and Nathan as well as the Orchestra, get ready guys!" Buster stated and we all nodded, as I was finally released from the dress, packed inside a bath towel, hiding my half nakedness, and was brought to my cabin by some younger girls of the female part of the Stage crew.

"You were seriously great Madame, we can´t wait to see more of you!" They said with shining eyes and I nodded.

"I thank you very much and I swear, I will give it my best!" I stated and they squealed.

" _The next song, although with a fantastic story, can also be a little related towards our situation from before the Reopening, with just a good portion of Fantasy._

 _Here are Meena Kurama, with Ashley Simons, Johnny Baxter, and Nathan Hunter accompanied by the Calatonia Orchestra._

 _And as soon as the words are written on stage I would love to hear you, dear guests, signing along, would you do that for us_?!" Buster asked the Audience, while the same cheered at his words.

" _Well that´s the answer I expected, well then, without further ado, here we go_!" He replied to the audience's applause, before Manuel began to play on the Keyboard, switched to Piano sounds, accompanied by Ash on the violin and Nathan on the drums, Johnny provided the guitar sounds, while Meena was singing, as soon as the curtain behind Buster opened.

 _ **(Original: Hymn of a thousand voices by Dream Theater)**_

 _Meena:_

" _Out of the shadows  
One by one they came  
To shed their light upon this moment As doubt wasn´t faint_

 _A thousand voices  
Rang out through the night  
A symphony of joy for the savior  
Too scared to fight_

 _And as the chorus grew  
A thousand hearts beat true  
Then like a glowing beacon in the dark  
Help came shining through (Shining through 2X)_

 _Amazingly, the savior found her voice  
And all together they rejoiced...!"_

Meena sang, and a little this song reminded me of our encounters after the theater collapsed, 2 months ago.

As we announced the Show we didn´t really counted with many people to come, but it was kind of devastating to see so less of them at the beginning, but it didn´t diminished our determination to get this show on the road, not even in the slightest.

But then, while we sang, one by one they gathered together and began to sing along, and as the place was filled up with people, they all sang and waved together as one, I don´t know how many there were, but most likely more than the Theater usually would have fitted, and even if not, the Show was recorded on TV by some Reporters, so there might as well have been a little over thousand people who saw us.

But much more than this fact was the fact that this song now almost wordly described the situation back then, as the People cheered and Meena had her panic attack, too scared to sing.

Then like a beacon light to her, Buster came to help her, diminishing her stage fright to a minimum and helped her to finally sing like she wanted to do so all the time.

And as she sang everybody sang along, just like right now as the words were displayed in the Background above them four.  
 _  
_ _Meena & Townspeople:_

 _"Glorious sound  
Guide them tonight  
Out of the shadows  
Into the light_

 _Merciful song  
Set their souls free  
Unbind the chains of endless sleep!_

 _Once more we all sing  
To grant us new life!  
Make them vessels of unbound melodies!  
Music can show them the way  
they could walk today!"_

Meena sang, along the Audience and together they created a very unique choir, neither perfect nor unhappy to not be.

It was all improvised and for such it was just the right thing, at the end of the performance, they cheered loudly.

" _Thank you so much my dear guest, I guess its finally time for the first of three special original songs, a song quite dear to Meena, I hope you all remember it, here´s Meena with, `Don´t you worry about a thing´!"_ Buster stated as Ash began to play on the guitar, while Nathan kept drumming, Johnny was playing on the Keyboard.

As Meena began to sing, this time full of energy, the Audience and especially, her family, sang along.

 _ **(Original: Don't you worry about a thing by Stevie Wonder/ Tory Kelly cover from SING)**_

 _Meena:_

" _Yeah, everybody's got a thing  
But some don't know how to handle it  
Always reaching out in vain  
Just taking the things not worth having_

 _But don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out, oh!"_

As Meena sang, Michael, the boy which she had a crush on, as she once told me in secret, sang along her song with so much vigor, I thought next he would jump on the stage and dance with Meena.

Luckily the Security held him back, I´m not sure how Meena would react, if suddenly her crush would stand right there with her on the Stage.

Well who knows?

Buster always get some of the craziest Ideas, to which Meena often just goes along.

Something which her mother..., or maybe myself, should re-teach her the right way sooner than later, it was okay to say no once in a while. __

 _"They say your style of life's a drag  
And that you must go other places  
Just don't you feel too bad  
When you get fooled by smiling faces_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get it off your trip  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah  
Come on!"_

Meena sang with all what she got and the people loved it, which then again pumped her up, when I remember her first time singing this song, than it really was a massive contrast to back then. __

 _"Everybody needs a change  
A chance to check out the new  
You're the only one to sees  
The changes you take yourself through  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

 _I still remembered how our makeshift stage fell apart, with only the curtains remaining, but this time absolutely nothing disturbed Meena´s performance._ __

 _Meena (Audience):_

" _Don't you worry 'bout a thing (thing)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (thing)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (thing)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (thing)_

 _Pa-pa-p,(pa-pa-pa-pa)  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-p, (pa-pa-pa-pa)  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out_

 _Oh, don't you worry  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing!"_

Meena sang with so much force, that after the performance she was totally out of breath, she bowed a few times, locked eyes with her crush for a moment, before she vanished behind the stage as the curtain fell.

" _And without so much of a small break we go on to the next song, please enjoy it_!" Buster stated as the curtain was closed.

"Alright now Ash, it´s your turn now, get into the next dress and don´t you dare complain about it, it has been the deal we made, remember!" Buster stated as he rushed Ash to her cabin and literally pushed her inside, where a few of the Female Stagehands were waiting, closing the door by key to render her unable to escape.

"What did you do?!" I asked him completely confused by his behavior.

"Since I let her playing the violin, we did agree that I would be able to get her to sing two songs in a way she usually doesn't want to, a song to bring out that amazing voice which is stuck within her and which she practically holds on a short leash.

This particular one is a song where she´s going to wear a sparkling red cocktail dress, make-up and where she has to sing a song Meena had chosen for her, while Johnny plays the acoustic guitar alongside her and sings by her side, a song about love!" Buster explained.

"BUSTER!" I heard it from within, as someone hammered on the door.

"And what´s the matter now?!" I asked confused.

"She had no idea about the dress!" Buster snickered as after a while someone knocked in a different way.

Buster opened up the door to let a fuming Ash, with sparkling dress, decent makeup, and black glossy shoes, walking out and straight up to him.

"Was this here really necessary?!" She asked although she looked stunning if I had to admit it.

"Indeed, you look gorgeous, i´m sure every boy in here might fall for you!" Buster stated.

"Well it´s not like I would accept just anyone and I have my Johnny anyways, by the way, where is he even?!" Ash asked defeated.

"Coming!" The same shouted as he hurried over to us, in a not less stunning Outfit, a black sparkling tuxedo, made of satin.

"Well holy molly, you two look like straight out of a Prom-night movie scene!" Lucy stated a she walked up to Buster, nuzzling to the same, while the same smiled at her.

"That wakes many memories doesn´t it?!" Buster asked her and she nodded.

"I remember to have worn one like this myself, although in midnight blue!" Lucy stated as she scanned Ash who blushed.

"Anyways now get out of there and show them what you got, make them see that you are not just a rocker, but a true singer and musician at heart, that you are ready to take on everyone, no matter who it is?!" Buster stated and Ash sighed.

"Well, a deal is a deal!" She simply said, as she trotted behind Johnny.

"Ash..., I really appreciate that you do this for me..., you know I would have really loved to sing this song, but I have no boyfriend yet..., although I hope it works out with Michael, but then again, it is on too short notice for him to sing it with me now, and to sing it with Johnny...

I don´t know, it would just be false to sing a love song with your boyfriend..., I mean it would be the same as watching Lance singing with Becky, am I right?" Meena asked, while Ash nodded sadly.

"I don´t think I could get through something like this again!" Ash replied in all honesty, while Meena took her in her arms.

"See, and anyways, I sure would love to hear your voice in it, I know you can do it, if you let it loose, you have an amazing voice!" Meena stated trying to cheer her up as best as she could, as she stood behind the curtain.

"Thanks Meena, I appreciate it!" Ash stated honest as she looked up to the tall girl and smiled.

"Go knock them out with your voice and show that Lance-guy, just how amazing you are, I bet he´s watching this show somewhere on TV!" Meena stated and I think that was the push which Ash needed.

"Yes, of course, he shall never mock me or any of my friends again..., but for that I have to make sure he sees how amazing we all are!" Ash replied.

"Indeed, now go out an knock them out!" Buster stated, before he talked in his microphone.

" _Well then Ladies and Gentlemen, the wait is over, but it´s good that you waited and stayed, for right now you going to witness something, which can only be seen live, here at the Moon-theater._

 _You have seen a bit of her talents over the course of the last 2 months and even today you saw what more she can do, so here is the ultimate form of Ashley Simons, in a way you have never expected to see her, please enjoy it_!" Buster´s voice echoed through the room as the murmuring died out and the lights dimmed, while the curtain slowly opened.

The illuminated Candle-holders, which were brought to the stage by the Stage crew, made the whole performance beautiful and mysterious, even though I knew what song was to be played now, I only knew it by name, I had no idea what awaited us.

But one thing was clear, Ash in a sparkling black dress with blood-red lip-gloss and dark eyeshadow, illuminated only by the candles, was an amazing sight.

I could understand the reaction of the Audience.

I heard some whistles and an `Oooohhh´ in unison, running through them.

" _Good luck, Ash_!" I thought as I send her all the luck I could send as Johnny began his guitar play.

 _ **(Original: I was made for loving you by Ed Sheeran feat. Tory Kelly/ Ash´s cover)**_

 _Ash:_  
" _A dangerous plan, just this time  
A stranger's hand, clutched in mine  
I'll take this chance, so call me blind  
I've been waiting all my life  
Please don't scar this young heart  
Just take my hand_!"

 _Ash and Johnny:_  
" _I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_!" 

While Johnny played the guitar, he sang the Chorus along to Ash, which made this performance even more beautiful.

It was thanks to Ash´s intensive training, that Johnny managed to learn to play guitar as fast as within a few days.

 _Johnny:_  
" _Hold me close through the night  
Don't let me go, we'll be alright  
Touch my soul and hold it tight  
I've been waiting all my life  
I won't scar your young heart  
Just take my hand_!" 

_Johnny and Ash:_  
" _Cause I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long  
Oh, you don't even know me at all  
But I was made for loving you_

 _I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_!" And so the both of them ended the song by looking at each other with a dreamy expression in their eyes.

To say this song was just wonderful is a real understatement, it was galactically good and I wasn´t alone with that thought, as soon as the Performance was over I wasn´t able to hear anything anymore due to the cheering of the Audience, I leave it up to your imagination, for it was most likely louder than even that, I even felt the entire hall shaking a little.

" _If this isn´t a song full of emotions, then I don´t know what it could be, amazing as always..., and with this the second Chapter is over, after a little wait we will go right over towards the Next one, I hope you stay interested and eager to listen, we are long not done._

 _For now please enjoy the next Video_!" Buster stated as he rushed on stage to congratulate Ash and Johnny for their amazing performance, all three bowing to the Audience as the curtain fell and the Canvas dropped again to show Gunther´s interview.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N; alright another Chapter done..., phew anyways first things first, I wanted to thank all of you who stayed loyal to this story for so long, and no we are not soon done, not even in the slightest, you could say that after the show was over the second arc is done, like the First being**_ _ **Ash´s Depression and the preparing of the show**_ _ **.**_

 _ **The second , means this one, might be called,**_ _ **My Love´s problems and the greatest Show yet**_ _ **.**_

 _ **To be honest, I think that sing could really become a serie, like to show what happens in between the first movie and the Movie which is planned to air in 2020, according to Illumination´s interview, hopefully even earlier.**_

 _ **Anyways, what do you think about that idea, and would you like to see this story as a series?**_

_**Tell me in a Review.**_

 _ **So on to the second thing, to be honest this Chapter took a little long because I experimented with various songs before settling onto these four, especially the two last ones, I wasn´t quite sure if I should play Meena´s original song or something different.**_

 _ **At first it thought about Until my last Breath by Tarja Turunen, for showing Meena´s resolve to sing even if no one would listen to her.**_

 _ **But then I thought it might be too dark, especially since I rethought the possible relationship between her and her crush, at first I wanted him to shoot her off, but then I thought that might be too cruel, so I decided that instead, he was literally too shy to admit his feelings for her, but keeps on admiring her from afar, unaware of herself.**_

 _ **But by the coming out in this show, I thought I might as well do bring her own song inside, since Michael is new in Meena´s class and also just moved into town a few weeks ago as it will be soon told so in the story after this show, when I will go a little deeper into the relationships of the different Characters.**_

 _ **Especially, Lucy and Buster, Meena and Michael, but also Gunther shall find his luck somewhere.**_

 _ **Nathan is supposed to get back together with his wife at some point and the work at the Beachbar is going great, until...**_

 _ **No I guess that´s enough of spoilers, if you want to know more than just keep on reading.**_

 _ **PS: Potential songs which in the end didn´t made it in this story so far:**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Until my last Breath**_ _ **and**_ _ **Lucid Dreamer**_ _ **by Tarja Turunen, sang by Meena.**_

 _ **-Slow Love Slow**_ _ **and**_ _ **Kiss while your lips**_ __ _ **are still red**_ _ **by Nightwish for Johnny and Ash´s performance at the end.**_

 _ **-The gift of Music**_ _ **by Dream Theater, sang by Nathan in place of Hymn of a thousand voices by the same group.**_

 _ **-Lights will guide me**_ _ **by Fahrenhaidt, in place of Colors of the Wind.**_

 _ **Until the next Chapter, sincerely, yours truly:**_

 _ **The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	25. The Man who likes to move it!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 25: The man who likes to move it!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

It was time for Gunther to tell some of his personal thoughts and the songs which were chosen were supposed to be performed by him and his best Zumba Class, something which surely will surprise him.

"Alright then, Guys, are you all ready, as soon as the video is over it´s time for you all to take the stage!" I stated, as I asked our Guests in a separate room for the Guest performers, where the Crew had no entry to, to not spoiler the surprises.

"We are ready to go Mr. Moon, just give us the signal and we will give it our best, we owe Gunther so much and if this is a way to repay him than we all are eager to do so, am I right Guys?!" Ricky, one of Gunther´s oldest students and also his roommate, explained, while his co-students nodded.

"That´s good to hear, right now you still have about 15 minutes before it begins, so please get in the outfits which we have given you and mix yourselves under the people, all goes along to the plan, understood?!" I asked and they nodded.

There were still about 20 places free in the Audience and they were all splattered across the hall, but near enough to the stage.

As soon as the music would kick in they would stand up and dance along to the song towards the stage.

"No fear Mr. Moon, we are well aware of the plan and I can assure you it will all become great, we´ve trained like crazy on these Choreographies ever since you asked us if we would like to participate in the show, and we all agreed to do this, no fear we won't mess this up, you better get ready yourself, soon it will be your turn again!" Ricky explained while the others kept on nodding to every word he said.

"Alright, I count on you, well then, it´s soon time, I better check on Gunther, before it´s too late!" I stated as I made my way towards the other Cabin, while outside Gunther´s interview was shown.

 _ **Rosita´s Pov:**_

After my last act I was able to pause for quite a while, before I would have to sing or perform again, i went to relax a little together with my family in their Private V.I.P lounge, luckily for now Gunther´s songs and his Chapter was on, so I would only have to sing after 5 songs of him.

But it truly was interesting to hear what was going on privately beyond Gunther´s bubbly and dynamic surface.

To see the man behind the mask, although I know, thanks to our Anonymous-Performers-interview-round, I knew that at the very least he too had some problems, like all of us, he just didn´t truly showed them to others and rather tried to solve them himself step by step.

"Soon Gunther´s up for the Challenge, I really ask myself what kind of Songs and performances he´s going to deliver!" Norman, next to whom I sat right now, stated as he looked up on the stage while the Kids sat in a group together with us both in the center, here in one of the V.I.P. lounges.

Norman looked with a serious mine at the stage, bassically scanning it off, as to not miss anything that happens down there.

"Well surely something to fit his character, perhaps entertaining, loud and yet spectacularly!" I stated.

"Maybe but for now nothing could top your Performance Honey it was unlike everything I had ever seen!" Norman stated and I nuzzled up to him.

"Geez you making me all blush with your sweet-talking!" I replied.

"I just say the truth!" He stated smiling, as he looked at me and stroke over my head, which made me happy, i had to admit, ever since the Re-opening and my performance before, Norman has been so sweet and caring all the time, but as i knew that it was mostly based on his regret for not having done it before, it also had a slight stab of discomfort in it, which made me uncomfortable, I didn´t wanted him to regret something so deeply, or to suffer on it.

"Oh I guess it begins!" I stated as the light´s in the Hall were dimmed, breaking my trail of thoughts.

" _Hi I´m Gunther Strassberger and i´m known as the Dynamo of the Moon-crew, the one who just can´t stand still and well, i´m here to tell you a little about myself, I hope you then understand myself a little better_!" Gunther´s video-self introduced himself.

" _How did you came to dance and why are you dancing in the first place_?!" Manuel´s Voice asked.

" _I was dancing since I was 6, I think the first time was to a song of Michael Maxson, I think it was, Vinny Jean or something like this..., I was like dancing through the entire room, annoying my Dad, while my Mother laughed, happy that I showed some interest in dancing._

 _Once upon a time she had been a famous dancer_ _herself_ _back in germany,_ _perhaps you know her,_ _Lena Strassberger, well that was before she got pregnant and after suffering on a grave accident as she tried a comeback, where she got paraplegic and had to give up her carrier._

 _Some people though that it was the curse of fame, since the car was driven by the husband of one of my mother's earlier dance-mates, who rose up to new fame after mom had to take a break from the dancing, as she was pregnant with me._

 _Some people assumed that the colleague tried to remain in the spotlight, securing it, by taking out the concurrence, and the greatest foe she would have had to fight was my mother, as she intended to come back to the showbiz._

 _Maybe it was like everybody always said, but Mom didn´t bought it..., or at the very least she didn´t wanted to believe it, she was a woman who had faith in others..., maybe this time she was too faithful._

 _I always loved my mother..., and perhaps I thought that now that she was unable to do so, I should be the one to make her dreams come true, she had a dream to dance in the greatest show there was, not just for prices or something like this.., no she wanted to express herself, to show other people who she is and what she loves._

 _Dancing was her life and it broke my heart to know that it had been stolen from her, maybe that's why I never gave up on dancing._

 _Mom always said she loved me and that she was proud to have given birth to a son like me._

 _And although I loved her for saying that, didn´t I felt as if I really deserved that praise..., why was this praising given to me..., because I was her son or because I really made her proud..., but with what, just being myself..., no I wanted her to be proud of me with a true reason, due to a real accomplishment I did._

 _I wanted to find a purpose in life for which she could be truly proud of me, something which would earn her praise because I actually did something worth it._

 _I often suffered on the thoughts to not be enough for my Mother..., even though she herself always told me, that I did not needed to be special for her, that just being me would be enough for her to love me._

 _But it was never enough for me._

 _In my Childhood I was often mobbed because of my shape, I was the fat little boy sitting in the corner of the classroom, trying his best to be left unnoticed by my Classmates and most of the school-bullies, trying to get through this torture as best as I could._

 _My only joy in life was seeing my mother smiling when she watched me dancing and I hope that today..., when she sees me here before her on stage, infront of this Audience, in front of you all..., she can be smiling from her heart and be proud of calling me her son_!" Gunther in the Video stated and his mother who sat in the V.I.P lounge next to ours, being brought here extra from Colonia, cheered him on with Tears of joy.

" _However I don´t want you to think, that this is the entire reason why I dance..., no, I dance because I have always been fascinated by it, even before my mother had that accident._

 _I was fascinated by how fast a body could move, and how agile and supple a body could be, the difficult Choreographies, the jumps they did while turning like a whirlwind in ballet._

 _The energy needed to dance to a song, the grace they show while dancing in sync with others..., all of that fascinated and still fascinates me and I want to show you my passion_!" Gunther stated and maybe also answered a few of the other Questions as well with this.

" _What do you like and what do you dislike_?!" Manuel asked nevertheless.

" _Simply put, I like to move it, either myself or motivating other people to do it..., however I've understood that my teaching methods might be a little insufficient, at least for real dance Choreographies which match towards a real song._

 _What I do in my Zumba class is more like moving to the Beat of the music, than really dancing, however I´m willing to learn how real choreographies are made._

 _Well, what I dislike are definitely people who hurt my friends and those who think badly of me without truly knowing me, like those who mock me, upon my shape._

 _Geez, look at yourself, you aren't perfect at all, no one is, everybody of us has at the very least one flaw and as soon as you become aware of that, you understand that you are just like everyone else, no matter the outer shell._

 _But if they still think they are so high and mighty, I will gladly show them what I got and dare them to do the same, for I do not feel any shame to show myself, this is me, like it or not!_

 _Some people may have said that I never would become someone important in my whole life and that i should stop dreaming big dreams._

 _But honestly, i never dreamed so big and i never absolutely wanted to be someone special, all i ever wanted was to do what made me happy, and singing and dancing infront of others was excatly what i had searched._

 _I often got mocked in school, also that there would never be a girl who would go out with me..., in a way they were right so far._

 _Even though I_ _am 45 years old now,_ _I cannot say that I ever had a real grilfriend before, at the very least it never held long enough to call it a longterm relationship._

 _My last Ex even told me that it was embarrassing when i suddenly started dancing out of nowhere, still I haven´t yet given up on it!_

 _Someday I too will find a Girl for life, someone who can accept me just like i am. with all of my flaws_!" Gunther´s video-self replied, showing extreme determination to not let himself being undermined and once again I was reminded that indeed some individuals, even in our faint acquaintance did mocked him upon his shape and doing, Mike and Lance for example.

Even some mothers at the school, mocked him with ruthless words, saying that it was just embarrassing to go on stage looking like this and that they never would do something like that, only if they would be thin as a pipe.

Sure they didn´t completely mocked him personally, more what he does, but that is as well as if they mock himself, I would say.

After all, Gunther litterally lived for what he did..., in any case it wasn´t really nice to have to hear it so often.

It made me sad that some people thought that way of him, since Gunther was a real good guy with a lot of courage and passion, no matter how you look at it, he always tried his best and I wished everybody would see his courage, his passion, his talent and that they would praise him upon it, but too often he earned mocks, mostly unjustified.

On the other hand, I also knew a few people who did praised him, he even had a small fanclub around town, as much as Ii know.

Well it were most likely his students or their Kids..., but also a few of the mothers and friends I know, they actually liked what he does and many of them want to get a share of his courage, whenever they feel like having theirs dragged down somehow.

Especially Johanna, a dear friend of mine, idolized him much.

She had moved to Calatonia a few years ago, all alone..., as much as I knew from her telling, she was an Orphan with no one else to hold onto but herself and her few friends back in the Orphanage she came from, back then as she moved to my neighbourhood she was barely 20 and almost payed all of her money alone for renting an Appartment, next to my maternal grandparents´s house, she often helped them with hard work, when i was in School or working late.

She was a wonderfull and generous, as well as a really kind young girl, she went to the Calatonia Highschool, the same Norman went to, and worked in the evening and during holidays in a supermarket to finance it, however due to that reason she had been a mobbing victim in her class, it was kinda the opposite of what Norman had to endure.

While he was mocked upon being richer than normal, She was mocked for being poorer than the average and instead of helping her, the other just saw her as a bother, I seriously never could understand such people, it all happened during my College years, and since she never told anyone outside of school, it might have going on for even longer, if I wouldn´t have found out about it and made sure no one ever dared to mock and hurt her anymore.

Believe me I can be quite convincing if I had to, and even without violence I had my methodes to state my claim.

Of course she was kind of embarrassed, as she got to know what had happened, but in the end she was thankful and ever since we became even better friends and neighbours, she even went in the same university classes for Architecture which I used to go, once she was old enough, I guess from that moment on, she kind of idolized me a little.

I think, what she always sought for herself, was a way to gain courage, courage to go through life and to make sure she isn´t forgotten so easily, maybe it was due to the fact that she never had much to begin with, as a kid living in an church-founded orphanage.

She sought for someone to understand her and she thought to have find someone like this in Harvey, I even congratulated her for securing herself someone like him, at the age of 25 they married, as she was about to enter college, after working hard to afford tuition there.

But she too had to break of College, same like I did with the University, as we both became pregnant, me with 37 and she with 29, nearly at the same time..., but different than me, she tried to take private lessons to still get a good degree.

However, the luck didn´t lasted long for her, a year later her husband, Harvey Nelson, left her with her quadruplets and she had to break of school completely, in order to care for her children as a single mother, during that time my Grandparents helped her with the nursing of the children, she needed the help, especially as she had to go working again, they babysitted the Kids, which kinda made them their grandparents.

That was now 7 years ago and even thought it has gotten better, could I still imagine how hard such a life must be for them.

Her sons, Alex and Steven and her Daughters, Claire and Violet, are going in the same class like Casper, Edith, Nelson, Mickey and Hannah and they´ve been friends ever since 1st grade, being there for each other, to make sure no one ends up as a mobbing victim, Johanna and I often sit together, when we are waiting for the children to come out of school, and we often speak about our lives.

Since her Ex-Husband left her behind for another woman she had to be strong for her family and she kind of gave up her wish to become someone special, to not be forgotten, today she´s glad to have enough to live with her children for one more month, it was sad and again such a story where someone leaves the other for someone different, because for some stupid reason, it makes me mad to think about it, but i hoped to mistake in my assumption that all Harvey ever has been interested in was Johanna´s looks before she got pregnant and became a mother.

I always was unsure, ever since she knew she was pregnant, Harvey acted different, more distant than before..., I should have read the signs better, but i messed up to save Johanna from a heartbreak, all i could do afterwards was to pick her back up, after she had fallen down.

She sure hasn´t it easy, so fully alone with 4 children, having to do it all on her own..., in contrast to that, I still have Norman to help me sometimes, when he´s free or when he got the time, so you could say that i still had it far easier than her.

Ever since I began to work for the Theater, Johanna said that she admired me, to be able to do something like this, something i liked and something which ensured that i was not forgotten to the world.

But I could only replied to her, that I admired her for her own strength, of handling her life even without so much help as I have sometimes.

I often, when she needed some alone time, offered her to take her kids in for a sleepover at our house, which was always well received by both sides of our kids.

During talking while we waited for our Children, we also landed often on my work and so also on Gunther and how he works and what he does during it, mostly i was complaining about his unrestrained character but I also told her a lot of his good points and although she did not directly told me so, I recognized that she seemed to have gotten a liking in that dynamic man, something about his smile and his passion, his courage to be who he wanted to be and to strive for every bit of light.

Steve told Casper that his mother often smiled, whenever she sees him on TV.

I think she said something about coming here today with her kids, but I haven´t yet seen her yet, still in any case, I would wish that from this show, maybe especially from mine and Gunther´s part, she would be able to gain some more courage as a woman, courage to strive to become who she wanted to be, after all the kids were old and mature enough, to care for themselves already, and if I, with 25 children, could do it, then she, with only 4 children, definitely could achieve it as well.

In this case I had to agree with the Twins, housewifes could gain some courage to express themselves, by learning from someone like me.

I wish for her to find her luck soon, she had her fair share of misery I would say.

Constantly hearing about such stories, like Johanna´s and Harveys, or Ash and Lance´s, or even Miss Fernandez and her Ex-Husand´s rose-war, makes me a little nervous about being left as well, although I cannot imagine it myself, especially not after 16 years..., I really hope Norman does never do something like this to me, and not even thinks about it, I don´t know what I might do if he would..., sure our life wasn´t always easy but it was liveable.

" _No I should not even think about such a possibility either, Norman wouldn´t go towards another woman, that i´m sure of, after all he stood to me alll the time_!" I thought to myself as I shook my head, to erase these thoughts and doubts and focus on Gunther's interview, which meanwhile has landed on the last questions.

" _What are you plans and dreams for the Future_?!" Manuel´s voice asked.

" _To raise the world´s biggest flash-mob ever and to make my Zumba School known throughout the world, so that everybody who ever has mocked me sees what I have gained, by not giving up on my dreams or to listen to their mocks, that way i wish to inspire other people to do the same._

 _Also I want my Mother to be as proud as she possibly can be, so that I can go to her and tell, this is me, this is what your son can do with the life you gave him_!" Gunther stated.

" _Is there something you want to tell the People out there_?!" Manuel demanded to know.

" _If you sad, if you are happy, if you suffer and if you are about to heal, no matter what you do..., if there is music, and you are unable to control it, then just let it loose and start to move your Body!_

 _No matter what kind of power you keep locked inside of you, just unleash it_!" Gunther´s voice stated, but not out of the Video but from real.

Suddenly the Canvas was rolled up again and the lights began to dimmed, suddenly music was played, some popping electronic sounds, most likely by the twins.

The curtain opened and there stood Gunther, and although I thought he would wear his usual dance-get-up, was I surprised to see him in a black tux with white shirt and black shoes, looking quite classy this way.

As soon as the spotlight hit him and revealing the twins behind him with their masks still on, he began to sing and dance.

 _ **(Original: Turn up the music by Chris Brown)**_

 _Gunther:_

" _Turn up the music, cause this song just came on  
Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down!"  
_

Suddenly some people began to rise from their seats in the Audience, scattered all around the hall, and as if on call they all danced in sync.

Funny thing was that they all were dressed the same, Black tuxes, black shoes, white shirts, black ties and black hats.

 _Gunther´s Class (The twins):_

" _If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, guys, put your hands up (Hands up 3x)  
If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, guys, put your hands up...!"  
_

Although Gunther seemed quite surprised by the sudden appearance of these people, he just went along, going with the flow as usual, even as those people began to march towards the Stage and were just let through by the security.

Still, by then I knew that that was one of Busters schemes, most definitely some Background dancers which were hired for the following performances, at the very least I was a flash-mob, as much as I know about that, which made Gunther smiling brightly while dancing and singing.

 _Gunther (The class):  
"And turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)"_

 _All (The twins):  
"Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

(T-t-turn up the music  
T-turn up the)

While he kept on singing, the people, man and women alike, stood behind him and as soon as everybody was on stage, they began to copy his dance, creating a performance of synchronic dancing which made the choreography all the more impressive.

 _Gunther:_

" _Turn up the music, cause the sun just came up  
Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_ _!"_

 _The class (The Twins):_

 _If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, guys, put your hands up (Hands up 3X)  
If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, guys, put your hands up_

Gunther (The class):

" _And turn up the music (Just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (Just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

(T-t-turn up the music  
T-turn up the)!"

 _Gunther (The class):_

 _"Save my life (just dance with me)  
All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it high!  
Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)  
Girl, can you do that  
I really want you to do that  
Baby can I get that (t-turn up the)_

 _Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)_

Turn up the music, (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music,(I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music,(just turn it up loud)  
Turn up the music,(I need it in my life, yeah)

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

 _Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn up the music!"_

As the song faded out they all stopped in the same pose, but neither the curtain nor the lights seemed to move before the next song was played.

" _I didn´t know and i´m quite suprised, but one thing is for sure, it is an honor to introduce you to my Zumba students, the best of the best, i hope you can keep up with our passion, so tell me,_ are y _ou ready dear guests, for turning up the music is not all we can do, to get so real wild, you guys got to find something in yourself to let loose and Celebrate, therefore here we go..._!" Gunther nearly shouted in his microphone, while the twins began to raise something in the air, which I identified as small Drones.

They began with a different beat to which soon also the trumpeters of the Orchestra began to play.

 _ **(Original: Celebrate by Pitbull)**_

 _The Twins:_

" _We are streaming this worldwide  
So my people, let's celebrate_.

 _Here we go, one, two, one, two, three, four!"_

 _Gunther:_

" _I just wanna celebrate  
I just wanna celebrate  
Tonight we're making history  
I just wanna celebrate!"_

Manuel:

" _We've been around the world, say ain't so  
Work hard, play hard, all day long  
All the continents get jealous over me  
You can see me 3D overseas!"_

 _Maurice:_

" _If you know me then you know where to find me  
Off to the Bahamas with the play room behind me  
Now live it up, live it up, live it up  
Baby pick it up, pick it up, pick it up_

 _And we going...!"_

 _Gunther (The twins):_

 _round and round and around the world  
round and round, no kidding girl  
round and around  
That's the way we like to play_

 _(We going)  
round and round and around the world  
round and round, no kidding girl  
round and around_

 _That's the way we like to play_

 _(What you want to do?)_

 _I just wanna celebrate  
I just wanna celebrate  
Tonight we're making history  
I just wanna celebrate_

(Turn it up  
Turn it up)!"

While all three, Gunther and the Twins are singing , the Background Dancers danced to Gunther´s movements, indeed like a faithful class to their teacher and they all watched towards Gunther instead of looking at the Audience, but perhaps only a few of the guest really got that fact.

 _Manuel:  
"Well I've been patiently waiting for you to shake and shake it  
Make it or take it, the point is we made it  
Quarter by the game, call us Tom Arcady  
And it's not our fault that we have all the ladies!"_

 _Maurice:_

" _But it's hard to see these ladies, when your middle name's Equator  
All around the globe, matter fact see your later  
They're great, we're great as global dance dominators  
And we're also some smooth operators, and we going...!"_

Gunther (The twins):

 _round and round and around the world  
round and round, no kidding girl  
round and around  
That's the way we like to play_

 _(We going)  
round and round and around the world  
round and round, no kidding girl  
round and around  
That's the way we like to play_

 _(What you want to do?)_

I just wanna celebrate  
I just wanna celebrate  
Tonight we're making history  
I just wanna celebrate

(Turn it up  
Turn it up)!"

While the performance was taking place, the entire room shook under the might of the cheers and stomping, some guests even stood up and danced along, since the song was indeed really catchy, even my children danced along and I could only look at them with a smile.

They sure liked Gunther and his bubbly behavior, more than once they complimented him for our first performance 2 months ago.

Norman, on the other hand, sat still in his place and watched the performance.

To be honest he looked almost entirely at Gunther, just as if he tried to print the sight into his mind..., could it be, that he was trying to create himself a way in his mind, to dance just like Gunther?

At the very least his wrinkled forehead indicated that he was concentrating really hard to follow Gunther´s performance, his eyes almost danced along.

" _Oh Norman, you don´t need to be so jealous..., Gunther´s is not going to steal me away from you..., and I would not go with him either_!" I thought in my mind but I had to admit, a little it made me happy that Norman would go to such lengths, as to learn how to dance like this, in order to satisfy my needs.

But then again, i also had to admit,t hat i understood his feelings sinc ei harbored some of them myself, maybe it was because we loved each other so much, that we constantly asked us what would happen if we would be left by our partner, even without it ever coming true, the fear of loss was what glued us so strong together.

 _Gunther (The twins):_

 _"Live it up (Live it up), don't let life live you (Live you)  
It's a good time (Good time), so we give you (Give you)  
Now live it up, live it up, live it up (Live it up 3X)  
(What you wanna do?)_

I just wanna celebrate  
I just wanna celebrate  
Tonight we're making history  
I just wanna celebrate

Turn it up  
Let's celebrate  
Turn it up  
Let's celebrate!"

And as the song ended they all posed again, before the audience burst in cheers.

" _Well that sure was something else my people, you are soon there where I want to have you, it only needs a little more, anyways for the next performance, let´s try a little game._

 _I have here two bottles, with the entire numbers and letters of all the seats and rows in this hall._

 _As you might know has each seat a number and each row, from one side to the other side of the hall, has a Letter._

 _I want you to take out your tickets and look which seat and in which row you sit._

 _Once your number has been chosen, I want you, if you are able to, to come up on stage and help us a little out for the next performance, we need at the very least 8 or 9 people, if you cant do it, we will chose from anew._

 _But remember well, once you are on stage we want you to make sure you move it, no matter how you do it, but we want you to dance as best as you can, in the end it´s just for the fun, it hasn´t to be perfect._

 _Well then, I beg of your silence now, can I get a drumroll please_!" Gunther asked as he chose from both bottle while closing his eyes.

" _So let´s begin, the first guest up on stage is...: Seat number 30, Row L, would you please stand up_!" Gunther asked and a loud surprised shout was echoing through the hall, instantly the spotlight was searching for the voice before it had it.

It was an elder man, a buffalo, sitting next to a Gazelle.

" _Well, well, you are our first contestant_ , _what´s your name and_ a _re you up for the challenge Sir_?!" Gunther asked and the old man nodded.

"I am Ian and o _f course I am participating, I still got it in me, I´ll show you young folks_!" he stated as a microphone was reached over to him by one of the stage-hands.

" _That's good to hear, well then on to the next one, let's see..., Seat 90, Row E, would you kindly stand up_?!" Gunther asked and a teenage giraffe stood up to his imposing height.

" _Well if that Isn´t Daniel, haven´t seen you for a long time, ever since the Audition 2 months ago, right..., anyways are you up for that challenge_?!" Gunther asked and indeed, now that I looked at him, I recognized that it was the same voice and Giraffe as the boy who sang at the Audition against Johnny and Pete the Camel.

" _I think I pass on that, I sing better than I dance, at least so my girlfriend said_!" Daniel replied to Gunther's question.

" _I see.., well we didn´t wanted to force anyone so it´s not a big deal, but still, thank you a lot for coming to watch the show Daniel._

 _Well then on to the next Candidate_!" Gunther stated, not getting discouraged at all.

" _We have here seat 50, row R, would you please stand up_!" Gunther asked.

And next stood up a female Pig.

" _Well young lady, are you up for the challenge_?!" Gunther asked.

" _Uhmmm..., i´m not really sure, if I should, I mean i´m here alone with my Children..., I would like to but..., I..., I ..._!"

The woman stated stammering and it hit me like a brick.

" _Isn´t that ..., Johanna_?!" I asked myself, as I looked and listened and indeed the woman who was called out, was none other but my Mother-friend from School.

" _This is her chance, a once in a lifetime chance so to say, she wanted to meet him but was always too shy, and now she might have the chance to dance with him on a stage_!" I thought.

In secret She told me that she found Gunther really awesome and I thought she might have a crush on him, at least a little, she even told me that if she ever would have the chance to meet him up close she would absolutely do it.

"Norman, can you watch the kids for a second?!" I asked touching his shoulder and the same woke up out of his trance.

"Huh, uh sure, no fear they are safe with me!" Norman stated and although I was not so sure about that, since he seemed to be too focused as to even be aware of his surrounding, nevertheless i decided to set it all on the game to help Johanna a little out, I was still only gone for a few minutes.

"I will be gone for a short while kids, but remember, if you misbehave in any way, i will make sure you wont watch TV for the rest of this month and the entire next months as well, you understand?!" I asked intimidating looking especially at Casper, my little troublemaker and as intented they nodded gulping.

I rushed down the stairs and nearly threw over one of the ushers as I rushed towards Johanna before she could decline.

"I...-, i Huess i have to,..., decl...!" She was about to stammer as I reached her with wheezing, astmathic breaths.

"Johanna, no fear, I will take care of the kids, just go!" I stated, as I pushed on before I stood next to her, supporting myself on her, i never ran so fast in my life.

"Huh, Rosita, what are you saying..., where did you even come from and...!" she wanted to go on while the res to f the Audience was confused but not more than Gunther, who looked at me strangely.

"Johana listen to me, i will take care of the Kids, just go with him on stage!" I stated after having calmed my aching lungs.

"..., Are you sure?!" Johanna asked dumbfounded and uncertain.

"Of course i am sure, my kids are here as well together with Norman, we have a separate lounge because we are so many, no fear it will work out, just get yourself a good time for once, okay.

Kids, are you okay with coming along, Casper and the others are here too, i bet they would love to meet up with you?!" I asked the kids and they nodded, but looked at their mother.

"Okay, I guess you are right, this is a chance which might only come to me once in a lifetime, if I blow it, I will forever regret it, Kids please listen to Rosita, until I return, got it?!" Johana asked her kids.

"Yes Mommy!" They answered in unison.

" _I see, so am I right to assume that you participate, dear lady_?!" Gunther asked in the microphone, looking not evne in the slightest annoyed, no he rathe rlooked amused and also..., something i couldn´t really describe, something like longing.

" _Yes, I´m Johanna and I would love to participate_!" Johanna replied with a bright smile.

" _Alright that´s what I want to hear, well then come on up on stage Johanna_!" Gunther stated with a bright smile and Johanna nodded eagerly.

"Go make yourself a good time, you deserved it!" I stated to her, as she walked past me and the kids.

"Thank you very much, as I said, kids, don´t bring shame over me, be nice and listen to Casper´s mother, i will be soon there again and be sure to face grave consequences when you mess up!" Johanna stated again with serious mine and her children nodded shivering.

"We are on the second V.I.P. lounge next to the stairs, if you don´t find it then please ask one of the ushers to bring you to the Lounge of the Ford family!" I explained to her.

"Alright I will get them once I am back!" Johanna stated as i decided to just bring her towards the stage before she would decide against going.

"Sure but Gunther won´t have a performance for 2 more songs after the last one of his chapter, so until then you can speak with him, why don´t use the opportunity given to you, to get to know him a little better, when you are already at it?!" I stated to her.

"You think I should do that..., what if he feels annoyed by it?!" Johanna asked unsure.

"Believe me when I say, that it need much to make Gunther get annoyed of something..., just be yourself, you are an awesome and beautiful woman Johanna.

Geez if I were a lesbian I might fall for you...,but since i´m not I can only tell it to you this way.

You are strong, far stronger than I might ever be, you raised your 4 children for 7 years all alone, if that isn´t a major achievement, then I don't know what is, and Gunther is someone who is drawn to people who either want to achieve something, so he can motivate them to not give up, or to those who have done just that, which he honestly compliments.

He might look like a big child sometimes, but he is a good and reliable man, I must know it, I have almost every day to do with him, as his performance partner.

I mean even Norman is jealous about him, but I bet he wouldn´t be anymore, if Gunther gets a girlfriend and I don´t see any reason why it shouldn´t be you..., of course only if you want to?!" I stated unsure if I might not lean myself far too much out of the window here.

"Well I would lie if I say I haven't harbored something stronger than simple admiration for him, I mean his whole self, so full of energy, the way he laughs, full of heart and the way he performs, whitout any shame nor reluctance, if only i had a slice of that courage it might change me to a great deal... seing him on stage..., it showed me that you don´t have to be a model to be wonderful!" Johanna stated blushing as she looked aside all shy.

"Harvey never truly said anything about my appearance, neither nice nor mean, I guess for him I was just..., just there..., you know...!

I really ask myself when it happened, when he lost interest in me, i did my best to be beautiful enough for him, i changed the way i spoke, just so i could please him, i put on make-up even though i always dispised it, i even trie dto chang emy eating habits, It was almost as if i tried to create myself completly anew for him..., and then..., he just left me for someone else..., why..., what was it that i did wrong, what made him running away from me?

I don´t understand it, evne after 7 years..., was it as my belly began to swell, or because I became pregnant at all, because I wasn´t beautiful enough for him anymore..., sure it came surprisingly fast, I mean we were only married for half a year before I became pregnant, but still..., I never really felt myself ugly during that time..., or was I!?" Johanna asked me unsure and I took her face in my Palms, gently piching her cheeks after we reached behind the curtain near the stage.

I didn´t minded th elooks her Children gave me as i played around with their mothers face, befor ei lightly smacked her cheeks, sighed deeply as i drew he rclose rin my embrace and carressed the back of her head, just like my maternal Grandmother used to do.

"Now listen here Johanna, whatever you think off, it was not your fault..., you did nothing wrong, you had just been yourself and if that wasn´t enough for Harvey, than he never deserved you in the first place!

I don´t know why he suddenly left, i it really was just the woman or not, fact is that not every men is like him, and i know that Gunther is definitely not the Cheater type, he´s rather the keeper type I would say, if you gain his love, than you have it for good, unless you would do something unforgivable to him, but i guss that counts for everybody, men as female, if you just be yourself, i know that Gunther will absoulutely adore you.

I know for a fact that Gunther is not superficial at all, he would be the last one to mock someone upon his/her looks, he doesn´t care how someone´s physic is, big boned, skinny, short, tall, dark skinned or even pale, as long as they are happy the way they are, Gunther accepts them all..., and that is his major plus!" I explained and she nodded.

"I guess you are right, Rosita!" She stated as she tried to smile, and i cuped her fac ein my hands.

"Johanna, you are still young, you are ten years younger than I am, so don´t think that now that Harvey is gone, your life is over, your Children are old enough to understand when you are unhappy and when you seek for some fulfilment in your direction, why do you think they didn´t said something like `we don't want that´ or `you cannot do that´ as you asked them, if they were okay with you going to dance!?" I asked her as she looked at her Children.

"Is it really..., okay for you..., even if Mommy intends to find a new Father for you?!" Johanna asked them.

"Mommy, we want you to be happy, if you are then we will be too, that i´m sure off, am I right guys?!" Alex asked and Violet and the other two nodded in sync.

"Oh my dears, but are you really, really okay with it, I won´t do it if you have second thoughts?!" Johanna asked again to be really sure she had the blessing of her Children..

"As we said already, as long as you are happy we are too and Mr. Strassberger seems to be a nice guy, at least he is entertaining!" Violet explained and we all nodded.

"Well I thank you dearly, for your kind words, dear kids, anyways dear Miss Johanna, we are soon ready for the next performance, you are still in aren´t you?!" A voice behind us stated and both, Johanna and I, jumped blushed deep red.

"G-Gunther..., how long are you standing there?!" I asked him.

"What do you mean Rosita...,, I just came and heard the little girls Compliment..., anyways we will begin the performance in about 5 minutes, Buster says we should not wait for all too long, so when you are ready we better hurry behind the curtain!" Gunther stated, unaware of what was spoken before, or does he just fake to not have heard it, sometimes i just cannot see behind his happy-go-lucky mask.

"Of course, well then excuse me for a bit, be polite and nice and listen to Rosita and her husband okay, bye, bye see you soon!" Johanna stated as she rushed after Gunther.

Bye, bye moommy, we wish you luck!" The Kids echoed after their mother who laughed.

"There she goes, I hope she makes the most out of it!" I stated as I looked at them, i was sure that Gunther would , at the very least, not hurt her psychically and he would even dare to hurt her physically, that i am sure of..., i was certain that he was not like most men..., but who am i to evaluate a person just from the outter appearance, i had never an idea what was going on in Gunther.

" _I just really hope he stays polite and tones his crazyness a little down, for romance sake_!" I though to myself, but by what i saw, my worries diminished a little.

Gunther, like a true gentleman, opened up the door to the stage for her and looked at her with a benevolent smile.

" _If only I could understand what is going on in that mind of him, would he even understand Johanna's infatuation..., could he perhaps feel something for her soon, it would be nice I guess, i mean Johanna definitely is a woman you could easily present to your Parents as future wife, and she did suffered enough in her life, if someone deserves love than it´s her!"_ I thought, as I shook my head, it would not help me to think about it anyways.

"Well then kids, let´s go on! "I stated as we made our way to my family´s lounge, to not miss the next Performance.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: and another one down, this story is slowly evolving to the right direction.**_

 _ **I inserted Johanna, since I came to the conclusion that it is kinda sad that, even in the movie, Gunther is so different from all the others, since he doesn´t seem to have any kind of problems, in the story I already told that he had many problems he doesn´t really show and tends to solve them anyways.**_

 _ **In this chapter we see that he does suffers under mobbing from time to time and that he too searches for someone to share his life with.**_

 _ **Johanna is a young mother who tries her best to get through life with the little she has, having been left by her Husband after nearly a year of marriage and 8 years since her pregnancy and although she does not truly says it she does wishes to find a new father for her Children.**_

 _ **Someone she can rely on no matter how rough things are getting sometimes.**_

 _ **Hope you tune in or the next Chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his books**_


	26. The Place where a romance roots!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 26: The place where a romance roots.**

 **Gunther´s Pov:**

It was the first time that I heard, that someone liked me like this and saw me in such a special light like Johanna does.

Although it was pure coincidence that I heard it, it made me incredible happy.

I hadn´t much girlfriends, or girls I actually liked, in my life, maybe only about 2-3 since Grade-school to College.

The taller and thicker I became, the harder it was to find someone and also the harder it got for me to speak to women in general.

Sure you might think that it was easy to me, since I kind of instantly spoke with Rosita and the other women and girls of the Theater and also in my Classes.

But don´t be fooled, I was highly nervous and feared that I would only succeed in making them hate me,therefore I always try to break the ice with a joke..., but I guess at the very least it was Rosita, who first managed to overcome the tension between us, by trying to go along with my behavior.

Even if my outside seems happy-go-lucky, all the time, is the inside full of insecurities, I kind of knew how Meena was feeling the whole time, only viseversa.

It was like having two personalities fighting constantly for supremacy over my body, one was totally insecure and wanted us to hide ourselves, our true feelings, and crawl into a corner to make sure no one sees us.

This was most likely the emotionally crippled version of my soul, which was created through the constant mobbing at school.

The other side of me was the wild, loud and unrestrained side, she wanted me to shout and sing out loud and light up the floor, no matter which one.

It was most definitely the part of my soul which was woken due to my passion to sing and dance and my wish to be seen as someone amazing, at the very least in the eyes of my Mother and Future Girlfriend.

And there was a last one, that part who tried to keep both of the others in check, I called it, the mask, the face I wore whenever I was silent, or concentrating hard on something.

Just like it did now.

I concentrated hard not to scare Johanna away with my craziness..., not after I finally got the chance to talk to her.

" _Alright Gunther, you can do this, be friendly, kind..., casual, interesting,..., joyful but not too much..., and most of all, do not grin like a Cheshire-cat_!" I thought as I leaded Johanna towards the stage behind the curtain, where all the other guests stood as well, luckily i managed to get the needed 9 persons, before my time to select was up, as they said the show must go on.

Luckily each of them was Single, so it might at least not really create any problems if they were to dance with each other, maybe some of them even hook up due to this, wouldn´t be a bad result I would say.

However I had no idea if Johanna truly knows all about my craziness, I mean Rosita sure must have told her a lot about me, if she can make such a claim as to like me, so easily.

But what if my real self scares her away or makes her trying to resist her feelings..., just how much Crazy can I be in her surroundings?

Such thoughts disabled me to speak out loud what I felt inside ,ever since seeing her the first time 2 months ago after our Show, as she congratulated Rosita and we shared a brief Chat.

" _You´re beautiful!"_ that were the words I wanted to say to her back then and even now, the true feelings within me and they were right, I haven´t seen such a beautiful girl in a long time.

Not that Rosita wasn´t beautiful in her own right, mind you, but yeah, you know, she can be scary with times and also I highly doubt I would be her type, I might be just too loud and unrestrained for her.

But it wasn´t like I really wanted to steal her away from Norman, even if the same does think this way..., most likely that he thinks that...,, at least I felt his gaze upon me the entire time i was on stage.

But this moment wasn´t about Rosita or Norman right now, my concern and focus was almost entirely on Johanna.

" _I need a topic, something to shake of her insecurities about all of what´s supposed to come now, I wouldn´t like it if she now retreats_!" I thought as I looked at her, she tried to keep a straight mine but I could clearly see that she was shaking in terror.

"Sooo, how are you, everything alright, Miss Johanna?!" I asked a casual question to break the silence.

"Yeah, i´m fine..., its just, I never really stood at a stage..., and also never really infront of so many people..., at least i think i didn´t..., but wait, now that I remember..., there was a time I did something like this, I think it was during childhood as we had that theater play to make, although I was but only a tree back then so I hadn´t much lines to say anyways, but back then I was terrified as well..., I even stuttered I think!" Johanna replied before shaking even stronger.

"Miss Johanna, no fear..., I know you will be great, just take a deep breath and make sure that, whatever you do, it is something you can and want to do, you do it for yourself, not for me and not for the Audience outside..., as I said, it doesn't matter how you do it, all I want from you is to dance, so just dance as you wish, even when you have to close your eyes for it!" I replied to her and she looked at me.

"Are you sure I can do that?!" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I am, I mean look at Rosita, before the first show we had together, she had a hard time to move herself the way she wanted and instead she even resorted to using Cheats to gain some dancing moves, like printed steps, sprawled out on the floor, which she trained to follow..., blaaaaah!" I stated and shuddered at the memory of the complex choreography she tried to use, to dance to her song.

"It was like walking on small rock-pillars over an abyss somewhere in the Amazonas, to cross two shores, scary and most definitely neck breaking!" I muttered to my own memory, but still loud enough for her to hear it, because I heard her giggling, or at least I thought.

Even that sound was beautiful.

"I never understood that, I mean all you have to do is listen to the music inside of you and then just move to its beat..., but I guess that not everyone can yet hear that music inside of them..., can you hear it Miss Johanna?!" I asked and she thought about it.

"I guess I do, but most of the time it is very faint, yet it also sometimes appear to become a little louder when I do something I like and some music on the radio kicks in, as soon as I feel unseen I just start to shake a bit to the beat..., but you can hardly call that dancing!" Johanna stated and I was buff of her honesty.

"Darling everything is dancing if you just want it to, I've seen many people in Cubs just somehow swaying from side to side, when the beat drops..., but hey, for them it is dancing and if they have a good time themselves, then where is the harm in it?

Not everyone is totally born for dancing like a pro!" I stated and she nodded but let her ears flop down.

"That's why it needs a little effort if you want to dance, since it is able to be learned..., either by just watching or by being tutored from someone professional.

Everybody has it in themselves to dance, they just have to find their trigger and pull it.

Anyways, I guess we have to soon get down to business, just let me ask one more Question?!" I asked, as I recognized that her insecurities seemed to return, and she nodded.

"Sure, please go on Mr. Strassberger!" She stated and suddenly I shook in disgust.

"Woooah..., that sounds like you talk to my Dad, just call me Gunther..., it is alright to be casual with me you know, anyways I wanted to ask you where you come from and how you got to know Rosita, that is on my mind for quite a while now?!" I asked.

"Well I´m coming from an Orphanage in New Orleans about 16 years ago, it was a Church founded one and according to the sisters I was abandoned on the stairs towards it!" She stated.

"Woah, woah, woah, wow, wait, what..., are you for real..., why would someone just..., abandon their own Children..., what kind of heartless bastards do that?!" I asked in a harsh tone, breaking completely with my usual character, which made Johanna backing a few steps away in shock.

But I do had a point, to me it was just completely incomprehensible how some people could just..., like giving up a part of their life, because it´s more convenient like this..., I ask myself what her mother does today, does she still lives or...

"If I would find them I would truly give them a piece of mind!" I stated and she looked to me in deep shock.

"I.., don't know..., but I have to say it is the first time someone reacted that way, when I tell others, usually they just pity me and say how miserable that must be..., but you are the first to say something like this, like insulting the woman who gave birth to me and then gave me away for whatever reason!" Johanna replied.

"I´m sorry if I overstepped a border!" I stated being taken aback myself.

"No, please don´t be, I meant it in a good way..., it has to be said someday, but i was just too chicken myself i guess..., too often I felt the same and I honestly began to become sick of the empty compassion from others..., sure it was nice what they told me..., but no one could really understand such feelings unless they have gone through it themselves.

Sure I never got to know my birth-parents, but that wasn´t even important to me, even without them I hadn't lived a miserable life at all, it was not the end of the world to not know your own roots.

I got a name, food, education and a place to stay by the sisters who took me in and gave me shelter..., and for the longest time that was all I needed!" She explained.

"Well it´s nice to see how you live with that., you are quite strong, Miss Johanna!" I stated and she smiled a little.

"Please just call my Johanna!" She replied as she looked up to me with smiling eyes.

"Of course but then please just call me Gunther as well, as I said..., being called by my Family name somehow reminds me of my Father, he was the really strict type, not hardhearted, but way too serious for his own good.., still it´s not like I dislike him.

If anything then I am a little afraid of him, he was a high decorated General in the Army, and at some point in my life, he wanted me to go there as well..., brrrr..., that were the worst 6 months ever!" I stated, as I rembered the torture back then.

Showing a few scars, Johanna looked in awe and respect to me.

"Anyways, let me guess, since your Orphanage was Church founded, you are most definitely named after St. Joan, am I right?" I asked and her eyes got big.

"Once again you surprise me Gunther, no one even came to that conclusion before, as long as they were not in a church order or something like that!" Johanna stated.

"Well I also only got told of her for about one or two hours in grade-school.

But as soon as I heard your name and the place you lived in, it kinda just hit me, and the name is quite fitting..., a strong name for a strong woman..., after all _Johanna von Orléan (Jeanne d´Arc)_ was a strong women as well, as much as the Books are saying she managed to make a King and fight off the siege of Orléan!" I stated.

"Yeah but..., in the end she was burned at the stake..., so much for strong women, sometimes, in order to not get hurt, it´s better to stay under the Radar of the strong and mighty!" Johanna stated with a heavy sigh and somehow I knew that it didn´t came occasionally, she too seemed to bear a deep scar within herself.

Although I did heard some of the things she and Rosita talked about as I kind of eavesdropped, haven´t I gotten all the needed details to make any kind of assumption, neither false nor right.

"That´s what you are saying..., but I can plenty see that you are strong, a woman who can raise four such adorable and mature children, is anything but weak and she most definitely doesn´t need to hide herself!" I stated, trying to cheer her up.

"You mean it?!" She asked as her eyes literally shined brightly.

"Of course I do, I mean, compared to what I did in my life until now, it is a major difference, all I ever did was mostly for my own sake, sure as I told, were my dreams also for my mother, but still, it was I who executed it, not my mother, so in how much could I be sure that her dreams came actually true?!" I stated as I, probably, looked a little insecure myself right now.

"I´m sure she feels like having a dream come true, a true mother loves it when their Children can accomplish something for themselves and have fun at it, even if it was done for their sake.

So as long as you have fun and joy in dancing, I´m sure that your mother will be happy as well!" Johanna stated.

"Wow you are really beautiful, inside as outside!" I mumbled, but might have talked a little too loud for I saw her blushing.

"Curtain Rises in 5 minutes!" I heard it in the background of this beautiful scene before me, Johanna blushing, while looking shyly at me, making me blushing as well.

"Well, I guess this is our Call, well then here we go, I bet it will become a brand new experience for you, but have no fear, I will surely lead you on, just follow me and I will make sure that you look great tonight okay!" I stated as I held out my hand to her and after not so much as a small insecure resistance, Johanna laid her hands in my palm looking at me with a mix of will, insecurity, worry and a little joy.

"Shall we?!" I asked her and after a few breaths she nodded.

"Alright guys are you ready, it´s time for the next Performance, dear guest no fear, just do what you like and I´m sure it will be great!" Buster, who arrived stated, luckily all of the few Guests here, Johanna included, were wearing nice dinner dresses and tuxedos, fitting for an audience of this theater.

Johanna, wore a dark green sparkling dress to which the colors of her eyes came much to play.

"The next song will be a meaningful Pop song with a little Rap from our Two DJ´s mixed within, but don´t worry it is a nice song to which you can also dance..., well mostly to the refrain though.

Gunther you got your text, right?!" Buster asked.

"Of course, no problem on my end here!" I replied and he nodded as he eyed me and Johanna with a smile.

"Well then, please proceed behind the curtain, the performance begins in about a minute!" Buster stated and we all nodded before rushing on stage, behind us the twins, Manuel and Maurice, stood at their DJ-set, ready to drop beats.

"Are you ready Johanna?!" I asked her.

"I guess so, as I said I never did something like this before, I just hope I do not embarrass myself or anyone!" She stated a little unsure.

"No fear dear, I know you will be great and if you feel like you are losing control then just let me take the lead, I will surely guide you safely!" I stated to calm her down and she smiled shyly at me, a sight which made my heart skip a beat.

"But what if they later on mock me, I mean there are some mothers at our school who always think so high and mighty of themselves and who kind of project their behavior on their children, if I somehow fail and embarrass myself, it might affect my kids, damn i should have stayed seated!" Johanna mumbled as she looked at Rosita and her kids, who silently cheered her on and began to sweat uncontrollably and hyper ventilate, shortly before a panic attack à la Meena.

"Darling, darling, stop it..., as I said, you don´t need to be perfect..., Jesus, neither am I..., we are all just animals after all, we are bound to make mistakes.

What matter is how we deal with them and how we improve to make them better, you don´t need to have money to be rich, you can be rich of many other things, you don´t need to be intellectual to be smart, you can be brilliant in some whole different areas.

In my case people often said that since I am fat, I would never become a Zumba teacher, or a dancer at all..., but look at me now, look what I achieved because I didn´t gave up, I showed courage to go my way..., and that courage was given to me by none other but my Mother.

My Mother once told me, that we don´t need to be thin, or muscular, athletic, intellectual, or good-looking to be beautiful, what really matters is how pure and beautiful we are within.

When I look at you..., not only your outer shell..., but also the way you are concerned about your children´s well being physical as well as psychical, your entire care over them, the way you cherish your friendship to Rosita..., then I can tell that you are really beautiful Johanna, inside as outside!" I stated as I lifted her chin and she looked at me with huge eyes.

"You..., you mean it?!" She whispered and to mark my words, I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek to which she blushed.

My words and feelings were real, I haven't seen a more beautiful being than Johanna in a very long time.

Geez, I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Listen to my heart and you will know!" I replied as I pulled her head down and made her ear touching my chest for a moment.

"It beats fast but in a nice rhythm!" She stated nodding, her eyes still huge in awe.

"Because I´m so excited right now." I whispered to her, as I heard how the beats of the twins began to introduce this new song, while the Curtain finally opened, the other 8 Guest, each one guided by one of my Students, began to dance slowly to the music, before I began to sing towards Johanna and the Audience, while I looked deep in her eyes.

 _ **(Original: Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes)**_

Gunther:

" _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, wo-oh!_

 _Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_!"

Twins:

" _New Moon Style baby_!"

Maurice:

" _If I was just another dusty Record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea, check it Gunther, I can handle that!_

 _Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
Since the last girl that played me, left me with a couple of cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, but now I'm over that  
'Because holding grudges over love only makes you mad_!"

Manuel:  
" _If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_!"

As I sang this song, we danced slowly to it, as if we had done so our whole life, but in the same instant, I felt something deep within me rising up while looking at Johanna, like a flare becoming a bonfire, something warm and fuzzy.

Even after I met her the first time 2 months ago, although only briefly being introduced to her by Rosita, she somehow kept spooking in my mind and as I saw her today my heart truly skipped a beat.

While I looked into the most beautiful emerald eyes I ever had seen, it felt like we flew while dancing..., I wondered if it was only me, or if she felt this way as well?

 _ **Johanna´s Pov:**_

As I looked into these Ice blue eyes, I thought that my head was spinning around..., while dancing I suddenly didn't know where up and down and where right and left was, all I knew and saw was what was right infront of me.

The man who made my heart skip a beat from the very second, when he touched my hand so gently.

The man I admired even before I really knew he was to become a star in Mr. Moon´s Theater.

Back then as Rosita asked me to come to their Show, I was kind of reluctant, of course I wished I could go to cheer her on but I didn´t wanted to left my kids all alone, while I would go out and have fun, I just didn´t thought it was right..., but Violet, the oldest of my Children, assured me that they would be fine, behaving well and sleeping by the time I would return.

She even offered to take the responsibility over that, even though she was only 8 years old..., I never really have seen a more adulterous child in that age than her..., and despite everything we had to go through, it made me proud that she was my daughter.

As I finally got to go towards the Theater, I recognized that I was too late, the show had already begun, but as I walked through the streets of the town, to get to the theater, I passed a TV-store, where her show was shown and there I saw him the first time.

It hit me like a brick, you might call it love at first sight..., but even if it was, I was afraid, afraid of my feelings, I was afraid of falling in love again, ever since Harvey just walked out of my house, while the kids weren´t even a year old, leaving me sitting with four Children, I became scared of letting another man in my life and getting my heart broken all over again, so even if I found Gunther attractive, I tried my best not to fall deeper for him.

But it was futile, as I met him after the show, I didn´t knew what to do, he was handsome to say the least, and polite, sure he hasn´t really met me and he only greeted me quickly, for him it was perhaps not even worth to remember.

I could understand that he didn´t remembered himself at me, as we met again today, but it was okay, I didn´t needed him to, I didn´t wanted to get in a relationship with him, for me it was enough to just admire him from afar.

At the very least that's what I always thought, until the moment our hands touched today.

It was like a lighting bolt that went through my entire body and made my mind lighting up, suddenly i thought to truly see him, as if i looked behind a veil that showed me an illusion and it was as if i knew him from far longer than possible.

i read about such a phenomenon, but i would have never guessed that i found my soulmate in a Showman like Gunther.

His strong yet gentle grip, his stride, so full of vigor and strength, the epitome of passion when he danced.

Those blue eyes, as blue as the Caribbean Ocean and also just as mysterious as an Iceberg in the Antarctic.

But I was insecure and afraid of what I might find if I dig deeper into the ice, if I dive deeper into the ocean before me, maybe I even lose myself.

But one thing I knew very clearly, that right now, I was lost in our dance and his voice.

Gunther:

" _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, wo-oh!_

 _Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (to my stereo)  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo!"

Twins: "Let's go!"

Maurice (Manuel):

" _If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
_

 _And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate_!"

Manuel:

" _I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_!"

As Gunther sang the refrain again, I was unable to resist and just dived into his arms, wanting to listen towards his heartbeat again, laying my head on his chest.

It went fast, but I was unsure if it was because of me or the exhaustion of the dance and the singing, either way the sound was soothing.

Gunther (Twins):

" _My heart's a stereo (Yeah i´m a stereo)  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, wo-oh!  
_

 _Make me your radio (Your Radio Baby)  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you (Only for you)  
So sing along to my stereo!  
_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (to my stereo!)  
Oh oh oh oh, to sing along to my stereo_

 _I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (To mine, yeah Baby)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

 _My heart's a stereo (Yeah i´m a stereo)  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note, wo-oh!  
_

 _Make me your radio (Your Radio Baby)  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you (Only for you)  
So sing along to my stereo!_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh (New Moon style baby!) to sing along to my stereo,  
Yeah!"_

As the song ended, my disspointment was big, even if I did not showed it, I thanked Gunther for the opportunity and was about to leave the stage together with the other guests, while the Audience Applauded to the performance.

"Johanna!" I heard it behind me and inearly spun around, did i jsut waited for him to call me out?

"Yes?!" I asked as Gunther came up to me, even thought the next song was about to start.

"It´s just..., you were great and..., well, I don´t know, I haven´t done that in a long time..., but..., you..., know..., if you like..., we could..., like..., go out for a coffe someday..., perhaps?!" Gunther stuttered unsure how to say things.

"D-do you mean it?!" I asked baffled, as I got the gist of what was happening, I was just asked out by my crush.

"Of course I do, I really mean it..., but if you don´t want than that´s cool too, at least I can say I danced with you and...!"

"I would love to go!" his expression made me spill these words out of my heart, before I could hold it back, blurting out my greatest desire, in all the most unfashionable way I could imagine.

I nearly jumped on him and looked deep in his eyes.

"Name time and Place and I'll be there!" I stated to him, my eyes were most likely glimmering.

"Then it´s a deal, how about next Friday at 12:00 O´clock infront of the north gates of the Catalonia Town garden, it might be the last time we see each other for about 2 months due to our Summer-camp /-Job!" Gunther stated and I remembered that Rosita spoke about it and asked me to keep an Eye on her grandparents and to contact her if something was wrong.

"Of course I will be free!" I said to him and he nodded with joyful eyes.

"I guess it´s a date then!" I stated blushing a little and he blushed too.

"I guess so!" He relied sheepishly.

"Anyways it´s better if you return now, you got a show to absolve!" I said to him and he nodded, gently squeezing my hand with his, before he let go and turned around to bring joy to the Audience.

"Well, well, well, look at who´s gotten herself a date with her dream-prince!" I heard it near my ear and jumped at the sudden sound.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me to death Rosita!" I stated to my older conspecific, which looked with a sharkgrin at me.

"So..., you do understand that I want details, tell me everything which happened during the dance!" She stated with a mischievous glimmering in her eyes.

"Why would you need to know that?!" I asked her.

"Well, we need to gather intel for your date next Friday, about what he likes and dislikes, what his favourite food is and so on, although i think that was something called Waldberger Klopse, some balls created with Forest Mushroom served with Mushroom Sauce, if i remember right?!" Rosita stated and I flare dup in embarrassment.

"H-how long have you been listening to us?!" I asked her.

"Long enough, to know just how sweet it was from Gunther to ask you out, I bet you are going to be a great pair, after all he is nothing like Harvey, he still values dreams, loyalty and family!" Rosita explained.

"You think... that I can get happy with him?!" I asked her.

"Oh, he better be ready for what comes, if he doesn´t makes you happy, I assure you he wouldn´t like it!" Rosita stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"If he doesent has an interest in you then he would just tell you, so I do doubt he would be the type to fake affection and love and then just let you fall, I just cannot imagine it to me..., but I think the best would be to just speak with his mother, she sits in the Lounge next to ours, just come with me!" Rosita stated and although getting nervous and anxious all of a sudden, I nodded, walking with her while Gunther´s next Performance was starting.

 _ **Gunther´s Pov:**_

I felt like being supported by wings, as I took my courage together and asked her out on a date, but instead of letting it sound casual I just stuttered like an idiot.

But the worst is, that I, even after 2 months, had yet no idea where to go with her, when I would have finally get the chance to ask her out.

The thought was driving me nuts and kept me from asking Rosita more about Johanna, after all I too didn´t wanted to make a fool out of myself..., but if I don´t come up with something by the time of our supposed Date, I might as well do so.

" _Geez calm down Gunther, now is not the time to panic, you still got a show to absolve, you can worry about all this later this day or even tomorrow_!" I thought to myself with a harsh slap to my own face, leaving a passing Meena confused.

" _You got this, just think of the next song and everything will be alright_!" I muttered to myself as I stood behind the curtain in position, the next song was once again a song I would sing fully alone, while performing towards the beat of the Twins, accompanied by my class.

"Gunther are you ready?!" I heard Buster´s voice asking from the side of the stage.

"Yeah..., yeah i´m alright, ready when you are!" I replied even though inside of me still a whirlwind of serveral different thoughts was raging.

But as soon as the Curtain opened it was all as if it had stopped, it was more like time stopped as I looked up at my mother´s lounge for good luck and saw none other but Johanna sitting there with her, speaking like old friends.

As I saw this scene I wasn´t able to think of anything, I was beyond shocked, what was my mother about to tell Johanna..., I didn´t even truly recognized the banging beats the Twins played, while my crew began to dance.

" _Gunther, you got to sing_!" I heard Manuel whispering behind me and I recognized that I almost forgot my entrance in the song, I took a breath and focused, before I began to sing, to myself, my mother...,and also to my potential Lover.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: I know it has been a long wait until I brought the next Chapter, but in the meanwhile, I saw how the Follows, Favorites and the Reviews kept increasing, and for that I am really thankful.**_

 _ **I hope I did not sucked by bringing in a little romance for Gunther and as I said, I still intent to further build up the different couples I created in the next time after the show, It will be a whole week dedicated towards Love, Couples and Dates, before it goes over towards the first day of the Summer-camp and the later Challenge.**_

 _ **The Robbery, which I had announced in the former summary, will happen after the summer-camp and the challenge, so there is still some time to go, I hope you stay tuned, until the next chapters to come, until then, keep on reading.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_

 _ **PS: I need your opinions about something..., I intent to put in a real and halfway explicit Adultery scene of Johnny and Ash and maybe also of Buster and Lucy into the story at some point and I would like to know how you all think about that idea.**_

 _ **If it might not ruin the story, or if it would be nice to see how, for example, Johnny and Ash try to be intimate together, despite their height difference.**_

 _ **Tell me so in a PM or in a Review, I count on you guys, if I won´t get an answer by next month I consider you all to accept it, so you better think about it carefully before responding.**_

 _ **Thanks again and until next time.**_


	27. Dare to find Happiness!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 27: Dare to find Happiness!**

 **Gunther´s Pov:**

Even though I had no idea what was about to happen up there, I had no time to focus on that, I had a performance to bring down on this floor, that's why I was here in the first place.

But boy, was I curious, I would kill to know what was spoken up there..., It was hard to believe that she was oblivious about Johanna´s feelings, so I bet this was Rosita´s idea, she suddenly comes to the craziest ideas to get things done, seriously, is she really that hell-bent on hooking me and Johanna up together.

I mean she even nearly jumped down from her lounge into the audience, just to tell Johanna to go on stage and that she would care for the Children for a while.

Not that I wouldn´t be grateful for that after all I do managed to dance with her and even got a Date with her that way, but I do think this plan, of presenting my mother with her potential daughter-in-law, might be way too rushed, I don´t want mom to get the wrong idea, neither about me and my friends nor about the girl I had a crush on.

I didn´t wanted her to believe that Johanna would do anything just to become my future wife perhaps, nothing like securing herself a spot in the heart of my mother, I highly doubt that Johanna would be that wicked inside..., but then again it was hard to see under a well-made mask, I should know it.

" _Gaaaah I got no time to think about that right now..., so whatever you guys do, please do not embarrass anyone, neither yourselves nor me_!" I muttered as I began to focus on the performance.

"Alright dear guest, you might think that this song only belong in a club, due to the beats, but here i´m going to tell you a little about Life's truth, every one of you might find themselves in just one of these problems which are going to be sung of, but the solution to it all can be so easy.

This song is a song of a great French man, but for you I try to sing it in the English version, while my Class make the choreography and sings the Chorus, I hope you enjoy it!" I stated in the microphone before I sang, well more rapped.

 _ **(So we just dance/ Original: Alors en dance by Stromae (Zucchi and Cool Keedz Bootleg remix)**_

(Instrumental...)

Class:

"So we just dance

So we just dance

So we just dance!"

Gunther:

"When we say study, it means work,

When we say work, it means money,

When we say money, it means spending

When we say credit, it means debt,

When we say debt, it means bailiff,

We agree to being in deep s**t!"

"When we say love, it means kids,

When we say forever, it means divorce.

When we say family, we say grief, because problems never come alone.

When we say crisis, we talk about the world, famine and then the third world.

When we say tiredness, we talk about waking up ,still deaf from last night

That´s why we go out, to forget all of our problems!"

Class:

"So we just dance… (X9)

And then you yell even louder, yet it just goes on…

So we just dance!"

Gunther...

"And when you say that it's over, because the only thing worse would be death.

And when you finally think you can go, there's more and more which is yet to come!

Ecstasy means a problem, the problems or just the music.

It grabs you by the genes, it takes hold of your head and then you just pray for it to end.

But your body is not the heaven, so all you can do is block your ears.

And then you yell even louder, yet it just goes on…

So we just sing!"

(Short instrumental...)

Gunther:

"And then you yell even louder, yet it just goes on…

So we just sing!"

Class:

"Lalalalalala, Lalalalalala!"

Gunther:

"So we just sing!"

Class:

"Lalalalalala, Lalalalalala,

So we just sing

So we just sing

And then only when it's over, then we dance.

So we just dance (x7)

And well, there's still more (x5)!"

As the music faded out, I bowed to the audience together with my class, while letting the Applause flooding over me uncaringly, just like a rock in the sea, right now my whole concern was standing on what might be going on in my mother´s lounge, and even though I had yet one last song to sing, was I unable to calm my restless mind.

"Johanna, I wish you all the luck I can give for whatever happens to you now!" I stated to myself, I knew my mother could be quite intimidating if she wanted to, but most of the time she was just a friendly elder lady.

 **Johana´s Pov:**

I was nervous, more than ever before, as I sat next to the women who raised the man I admired, I haven't felt this way since I met Harvey´s parents.

"So you are Johanna, Gunther told me about you in a letter, you truly are as beautiful as he said!" Mrs. Strassberger stated.

"Huh, wait how..., I mean we met only today..., sur ei briefly saw him 2 months ago after their show, but it was most likely not enough to make a real acquaintance!" I stated wondering about that claim.

"Oh believe me dear, that brief moment was enough to make Gunther´s heart skip a beat, he was always easily to impress, but then again he learned that in life not everything is easy to gain.

He told me about you after thinking long and hard about it for 1 month, he hasn´t seen you ever since your first brief meeting that day, there you are right..., but you have been on his mind ever since, so much I know!" Mrs. Strassberger stated.

"Really..., but how I mean I didn´t really made an impression that would be worth remembering?!" I stated confused, a little I was lost, since Rosita vanished to prepare for her next performance, after Gunther´s had begun.

"That's right, you were just yourself and that was what Gunther impressed so much, a pure diamond hidden under million shards of glass, to obtain it might cause you immense pain and stress and you might think of giving up, but once you got it, it was worth all the suffering, that's how he wrote it in his letter.

It was a metaphor his father often made, when he told him to dream high and big dreams which might seem impossible, it says that as long as you don´t give up and run the mile all the way through, you can obtain everything, no matter the obstacles.

In your case it was the hurdle of ignorance, Gunther didn´t knew anything about you, neither if you were single, interested in men, or if you would even be able to like him, maybe even love him.

He knew nothing of that and yet he was willing to run for it, once he got a chance to see you again.

I guess that why he asked you out!" Mrs. Strassberger stated and I was beyond surprised.

" do you know about it?!" I asked unsure.

"I saw you dancing with him and I saw how Rosita kind of persuaded you to do it in the first place.

I have known all of Gunther´s girlfriends in his life, which were, with you, only 4 so far, and I know the expression my son does when he´s in love.

The fact that you came to me, even if only halfway on your own accord, being kind of shoved in her by Rosita, is however something I haven´t experienced yet..., and frankly said I have no idea how to react to it.

I doubt that you are only faking love to Gunther for his suddne fame and money, people who have seen each other only 2 times in their life would not be able to do something like this, at least that's how I have seen it.

To be honest I kind of understand this whole situation, since it is kind of similar to how I met Gunther´s Father, as Gunther said have I been a dancer myself, and as I met his father the same was a young and high decorated Officer in the German army.

He made some moves on me but I always thought that he just liked me because of the fame and the money, even though I felt myself flattered by his compliments and words, didn´t I believe that I would ever fall in love with him.

Well that was before that one night, as I became the victim of a robbery, I went out with friends and late at night as I went home alone, I was attacked, luckily Gerald, my Husband, came just around the corner and fought with the robber, who used a knife, and took him down until the police arrived, the man then was arrested.

As later made public, was the robber a man who managed to bring more than 6 policemen in the hospital, alone with his prowess in fighting, but Gerald took him down in under 5 minutes, which then again was an evidence for his true skills and dedication to defend me.

But more than that I made me understand that Gerald did indeed cared for me.

After that night he helped me sometimes, when the Guest, in the Restaurant I sang, went a little too excited, with the time I began to get an interest in him, while we talked he told me much of himself, which did prove to be right, according to his comrades and superiors and especially according to the telling of the soldier of his company.

With time I began to see this man in a whole new light, as a man whit whom I gladly would love to start a family.

And well as you can see with Gunther did we do it, we have 4 children, Gunther is the second youngest child, with two older brothers, Mathias and Sebastian and a Little sister, Jill!" Lena Strassberger explained and I nodded, I had heard from Rosita that Gunther had some Siblings and a strict father.

"How about you..., do you have children, it sounded like that as I heard you from up here!" She asked me with an intimidating yet gentle look.

"Indeed, I've too got four children, Alex, my oldest Son, Violet, my oldest Daughter, Alex the second youngest and Claire, the youngest, they are momentarily still with Rosita and her Kids, she offered to take care of them as I was on stage, but I got to get them soon, I cannot leave Norman with all of them alone, he has enough to do with his children I would say...

But Rosita was right, maybe it was the only way for me to be close to Gunther, at least once..., but who would have thought that Gunther had me in his mind the whole time, I truly believed he might not even remember me, I mean we met for perhaps only 5 minutes before I went back home to care for my Children.

If only I would have stayed a little longer..., maybe I could have been able to make my impression to him a little better than just a few words of rushed congratulation..., I mean..., even know I cannot truly believe that he asked me out, I didn´t do anything for him to be that interested in me..., but he told me to be beautiful inside and outside?!" I stead, more to myself than to her but she heard it anyways.

"Indeed, you did nothing impressive except of just being yourself and that is more worth to Gunther, as someone who lives his life in a lie, hiding behind a mask!" Mrs. Strassberger explained.

"The last girlfriend Gunther had was but only a fan of me and tried to come closer to me over my son, I saw right away that she didn´t even liked my son all that much, she didn´t know a thing of him, neither what his favorite color was, nor his favorite food!" Mrs. Strassberger stated.

"Flashing Gold and Waldberger Klopse or something like this, I don´t know how it is called, I only know that they are made of Forest Mushroom, mashed and mixed with eggs to become ball-shaped, my knowledge about the German language and culinary culture is quite meager if I have to be honest!" I replied.

"Well at least you know more than his last Girlfriend, Rebecca Findling..., Jesus Christ, this girl was annoying and I mean annoying!" Gunther´s mother stated, showing her disgust quite explicit.

"Well..., if I shall be honest most of what I know from Gunther I got told from Rosita..., I only kind of remembered it!" I replied to her.

"Well you are honest, I give you that, and in any way, you are showing interest in Gunther, or else you would have just forget everything Rosita told you, but you didn´t, you saved it into your sub-consciousness, for when the time comes when you would needing it!" Mrs. Strassberger stated as she looked at me with a warm smile.

"I just..., I really wanted to get to know more of him, I would also like to ask himself out it..., but I didn´t know if I was ready for a new relationship, even though it have been already 7 years since Harvey, my Ex-Husband, left me with the kids for another women, who was more beautiful and who had no children, back when I married him I thought he would be happy when I would tell him that I was pregnant, I guess I was mistaken!" I stated.

"Oh dear, you are beautiful yourself, don´t let anyone tell you, that you aren´t and no fear, Gunther loves Children, much..., it even created some problems as he grew older and adult!" Mrs. Strassberger stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" I asked.

"Gunther is a good guy, who always is aware of his surroundings and tries to help where he can, but thanks to that, he tend to he get some strange looks from other people, especially as he became adolescent and still played with the children in the neighborhood.

Some parents..., they kind of thought bad things about my son, things which hurt him, but ever since he defended them against the High-schoolers who often lurked in the park and were up to no good, the parents finally kept their mouth shut.

I guess playing with the kids was just his way to compensate for his own childhood in which he was constantly mobbed by his classmates.

But as he grew adult I told him that it would be better to stop it, for that the parents not someday falsely accuse him of preparing a crime..., I didn´t wanted my son to suffer.

Ma Husband then send him to the army for a half year, to teach him discipline and following orders and the like, and I have to say, the army did changed him a little.

He became far more passionate over things, as he began with Dancing, he didn´t gave up so fast as before, better said he didn´t gave up at all anymore, even when my husband tried to bring him off the dancing and back into the army, My son told him that he would be dancing, whether Gerald liked it or not.

Well in the end my sons dream came true, but the tension between him and my Husband hasn´t really diminished itself at all.

At the very least they are not fighting with each other, which would be far worse I guess!" Mrs. Strassberger explained and I nodded.

"Anyways, we have no spoken so much that we almost missed my son´s entire performance, I guess he would be dissapointed if we don´t at least listen to his last one!" She stated and I nodded.

"I guess I should also get my Children now, they´ve been away for far too long an di cannot do that to Norman, sure they are quite mature for their age, but in the end they are still children!" I stated and she nodded.

"Yes go do that, anyway it was nice to make your acquaintance and to have a chat with you, Miss..., I´m sorry what was your name again?!" She asked and I remembered that Rosita only introduced me with my name.

"I´m sorry, I don´t have a family name, I was raised in an orphanage, so i´m just Johanna, it was nice to get to know you Mrs. Strassberger!" I explained as I was about to leave.

"Just call me Lena, and good luck at your Date with my Son next Friday!" She stated as she held me back for a second, looking at me with a warm smile.

"I thank you very much, good bye, hopefully we meet again!" I stated as I walked out of the lounge.

"Oh I am sure we will!" She stated. as I walked away, to the lounge of the Ford family, to get my children.

 _ **Gunther´s Pov:**_

Now that the last song of my Chapter was supposed to be sung, I finally was back at ease, as I looked up at the lounge of my mother, I couldn´t see Johanna, instead I only saw my mother cheering.

"Did Johanna fled the scene or did she just go to the restroom?!" I thought in desperation as I looked through the room, and then remembered something, I looked up to the lounges until I found what I searched, right next to my mother´s.

There she is!" I thought as I saw Johanna standing in the Lounge next to my mother´s, which was Rosita and Norman´s lounge.

I saw how she picked up her kids and walked back to the seats of the Audience, while clapping along the others.

At the very least she didn´t looked disappointed or angry or anything, seems like my mother didn´t had anything to say against her and they just held a simple Chat.

"Alright Gunther the next song is soon up and this time please focus, if you want to do it you got to do it right okay?!" Buster´s voice stated.

"Of course I know..., it´s just..., there´s this woman..., which just won´t get out of my head anymore, whenever I try not to think about her, she just pops right in again!" I explained to my little Koala Boss.

"You mean that Johanna´s woman?!" He asked.

"How do you know?!" I asked confused and surprised.

"Gunther I know how a man looks like, who saw a girl for the first time and fell in love, kinda like Johnny right now, and I know how a man looks like when he sees a woman he has loved for a long time and finally meets her again, it's what I look like since the moment I saw Lucy again, you are definitely stuck right between that.

"You still have that one song before your break, what do you think, afterwards you got some time, so why don´t you go and have a conversation with her and her children, this way you can set your mind at ease!" Buster stated.

"Really..., I guess that is a great idea!" I replied.

"Indeed, but for that you got to make sure your next Performance is neat as well, Manuel told me that you almost missed your entrance because of daydreaming, so be careful this time, okay!" Buster stated and I knew he tried to reprimand me gently but he had to be serious, this here was not only for my own benefit but also for the success of the theater, if I suck, it will directly affect us all.

"I know..., I will be careful Buster, I´m sorry!" I stated and he patted my arm.

"If you are then make sure this next performance shows your entire passion for what you do, so that both, that woman and your mother can be proud of feeling for you, whether it´s love or just a simple infatuation yet!" Buster explained and I nodded with determination.

"Yes, but of course..., I will just show her what to expect if she goes out with me!" I told to myself,.

"If Johanna still likes me by then, I will make sure to give her all my love!" I continued and Buster nodded.

"Do that and once you have done that make sure to make both of you and her children happy!" Buster replied.

"Ah yeah her Children..., but what if they don´t like me, sure , the girl..., I think it was Violet.., she said she thinks I´m a nice guy, not that I aren´t, but what if they come to dislike me, what if I am too embarrassing to them, I mean I do tend to dance wherever I can and my voice is also not so great!" I stated as my insecurity came back.

"Then prove them wrong right now, show them that this is what you like to do and that you put in a lot of effort to make it great, for yourself, as well as for others, if you do that, then they have no reason to tell you that you would embarrass them.

I can tell from own experience, how hard it is to go out infrotn of an audience and just do what you want to do, especially since you expect critics to come , and not only good ones, we all know that there are always some haters out there, but do we actually think we have to give up just because of a few people disliking us, no we don´t..., akll we then have to do is to focus on those who like us, do it that way, if the children begin to dislike you for what you do, and if they still think that you are embarrassing during that, then just dare them!" Buster stated looking up to me.

"Dare them..., what do you mean with that?!" I asked him confused.

"Easy, if they think what you do is embarrassing, despite better knowledge about it, just dare them to do it better, then they will see how hard it is to actually do that and how much of work and pain you put into it, at the very least they cannot mock your efforts anymore!" Buster stated.

"I did that with my old classmates, they kept on saying that I never would be able to make a good entertainer, so I just did it during our Highschool prom and later on dared them to do the same.

Let me tell you they were beyond hopeless at it and ever since I had not one of them mocking me anymore..., sure they also didn't talked to me anymore for the rest of the year, for embarrassing them, but hey I still had Eddie, Judith and Lucy, so what was the harm, I was no one to run after someone who decided to give me the cold shoulder.

I did the same with Judith back then as she decided to cast me away as friend due to that one night at Vegas, I still don´t really know why she was so furious I mean we both had been drunk that night not just me..., a well who cares it´s long in the past an di bet she doesn´t even really remember it anymore.

Anyways times over now, so get going, you have a job to do!" Buster explained and I nodded.

"Will be done Boss!" I stated as I rushed back on the Stage behind the curtain.

"Don´t forget your entrance Gunther last time you cut it quite close!" Manuel stated.

"I know, I was distracted by something, but this time I won´t fail like that!" I assure them.

"I hope for you, you have to start this song otherwise we cannot follow through!" Maurice stated.

"Yes I know and for that we all are grateful guys, so let´s make this performance the best one yet!" I explained and they nodded as they began with some simple tune as the curtain began to rise.

"I´m here!" I heard someone rushing in last second on stage right next to me.

"Phew, I almost failed to get here in time, damn lock of the toilet in the restroom has broken as I was inside, I had to jump high and crawl over that damn door!" Ash stated, it was the very first time that only the two of us were standing on stage during my performance.

She wore some untypical clothes, like leather trousers, black leather gloves with sparkling Swarovski crystals on them, a sparkling black blouse with bare midriff, and black flashy high-heels, I didn´t even know she could walk into such shoes but she did so like a pro, I bet that was the resurfacing knowledge from her home.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, I mean you always told us that you play only rock music, you still have the chance to get away unseen this way!" I asked her as the curtain was yet not high enough to reveal our faces.

"Yeah I know..., but I guess Buster´s right, sometimes you have to try something new, for better or for worse, if I suck I at least know that hip hop is just not my style.

Ever since I began to play music I was always only seen as Ash the rocker, even before I came to the theater..., and yes, I kinda liked and lived after that claim..., but in here I found so much talent spraying around, so inevitably I got infected with the creativity virus.

I caught myself how I tried to play some pop songs in a rocking manner, or I caught myself singing along to Meena´s songs when I heard her through the walls, in the end Buster asked me why I tried so hard to keep other music out of my life..., and I hadn´t even an answer to that.

I mean I could sing them, so why didn´t I just do that, why did I kept on limiting my talent on one single genre...?

Since I hadn´t an real answer to that, I decided to just give it try, the result of it you saw earlier during my duet with Johnny, it was intended to be sung today that was for sure...

But dammit I still am angry at Buster for pulling that prank with the dress, suddenly as I was undressed and the clothes I wore before were brought away, they told me about the dress, Buster even let my Clothes being hidden so that I had no other choice but to wear them to be on time.

That guy planned the whole thing through and I was played like a fiddle.

But then again..., I had to admit that I might would have looked dumb in my usual streetwear next to Johnny in a Tuxedo, and let´s be honest, at least the dress was black, so it was not that bad!" Ash explained as the Curtain finally rose over the view to our faces.

"Well now it's too late to chicken out, so we might as well give them something good, don´t you think so too!?" She asked.

"Your words in God´s ears Ash, let´s hit the floor!" I stated.

" _Hello people, this the last song of my Chapter and I hope I can once more make sure you understand, just how much of a party animal I can be, but this time I brought someone with me who you might know as being different, you saw her today in mechanic get up, you saw her wearing a black cocktail dress and you heard her playing the Violin, but now comes another Ashley Simons you didn´t know._

 _Here is Ashley Simons in her very own Hip-hop style, so please, enjoy it, with she Blasting Beats of the Santiano Twins and let me see your body rock_!" I stated inside of the mic, as the twins began to blast them beats.

 _ **(Original: Rock that Body by Black Eyed Peas)**_

 _Gunther:_

" _I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now, rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock, right, now_

I wanna dance, I wanna enter the lights  
I wanna ro, I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go, I will take you for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right!"

Ash (Gunther):

" _Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body!"_

 _Gunther (Twins):_

" _Let me see your body rock  
Shaking it from the bottom and top  
Freak to what the DJ drop  
We be the ones to make it hot (to make it hot)_

 _Electric shock, energy like a billion watts  
Space be boomin', the speakers rock  
Galactic combin' didn´t missed a spot  
We bumpin' in your parking lot_

Ash:

" _When you're comin' up in the spot  
Don't bring nothin' we brought that shot  
'Cause we burnin' around the clock  
Hit the lights and then turn them off  
If you bring that, don't make us stop  
Cause like the jungle we run the block  
And no one´s rollin' in the way we rock, way we rock!"_

Gunther:

" _I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock, right, now_

I wanna dance, I wanna enter the lights  
I wanna ro, I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I will take you for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right!"

Ash (Gunther):

" _Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Rock that body)  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body!"_

Here came my favorite part of this song, and it had lives truth in its fullest, I hoped that Johanna and anyone else who ever thought they were ugly, hears these words.

Gunther:

" _Superfly ladies,  
All of my supersize ladies  
All of my small-sized ladies  
All of my super, over-size ladies_

Yeah, you could be big boned, long as you feel like your own  
You could be the model type, skinny with no appetite  
Short, stacked, black or white  
Long as you do what you like  
Body outta sight  
Body outta sight (Body body outta sight)!"

Manuel:

" _She does the two-step,  
when no one´s watch,  
She does the continental  
In the Bus Stop_

She like electro (electro), she wrote hip-hop (hip-hop)  
She like the reggae,  
She feel punk rock  
She wear samba and the mambo  
She like to break dance and calypso!"

 _Maurice:_

" _Getta little crazy,  
Getta little stupid  
Getta little crazy-crazy-crazy!"_

Gunther (Ash):

" _I wanna dance, I wanna enter the lights (I wanna dance in your light)  
I wanna ro, I wanna rock your body (Rock your body)  
I wanna go, I will take you for a ride (You will take her for a ride?)  
Hop in the music and rock your body right_

Rock your body right  
Rock your body right!"

Twins:

" _Come on, yeah!_

Ash ( Twins):

 _Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Come on, yeah!)  
Rock that body, come on come on, rock that body (Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock, rock, rock!)_

Go-oh!  
Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Gunther:

" _I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock  
I wanna, I wanna rock  
Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
I wanna, I wanna rock  
I wanna, I wanna rock_

 _Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Let's go oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now, rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock, right, now!"

The song ended as Ash and I stood back to back in a typical Hip hop pose.

"Thank you dear guest, it has bene a crazy and wonderful right and I was honored for showing you my passion and get rewarded upon it, so with further ado I give over the scepter to the next candidate, here comes the next Video, enjoy it!" I stated in the microphone as Ash and I bowed.

The curtain dropped and we made our way off the stage, for the crew to build up the next stage scene which was for Rosita´s main performance, for which she had learned long and hard from Lady Noodleman to obtain an extraordinary voice, I loved it as I heard it at the sound-check.

"You guys were great, Gunther you were a real natural and Ash..., Jesus, I told you, you can do it when you really want it, this was amazing!" Buster stated as he showered us with praise.

"The Show still lies good in the time and our special guests have also finally arrived and are ready to give their best for that one special performance of today, The sound-check will be done while the Stage crew prepares the stage for Rosita's Performance, so please stay here, we don´t want to spoiler the surprise, not to the audience but also not to ourselves, it was hard to get them here, but Mrs. Noodleman pulled nearly any strings she could to make sure they could come,, even if only for today.

And I am more than grateful to her, it is a special son for me and that man, to show our sweethearts what they mean to us and how much it means to us that they love us despite anything!" Buster stated and he sounded so full of passion.

"Gunther, you were great!" We heard a voice behind us only to see Johanna walking right up.

"Johanna are you alright, my mother was not mean to you or am I wrong..., I mean I know she can be quite intimidating.

I know she just means it good with me, but she tends to overreact things and...!"

"No fear your mother and I just had a nice little Chat, I made her see that money was nothing to me!" Johanna stated.

"Really, thank you lord!" I stated as I looked at her.

"Okay Rosita please prepare yourselves, you others have pause so rest a bit okay, Gunther and Johanna, can I have a word with the two of you for a second!" Buster stated to our surprise, as he shoved us towards his office.

"Uh sure, alright, but can I take my Children with me!" Johanna asked unsure.

"But of course!" Johanna stated gulping as we followed Buster while the others looked confused.

"No fear we will be soon back, I just got to speak to you real quick about an important matter!" Buster stated as he walked through the corridors towards his office and although I went through this door so often, was I right now far too nervous to go through.

What was waiting for us on the other side, what was he going to speak with us.

All I can say is that, I couldn´t be prepared for what came next...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading, I´m still waiting for your opinion about the adult Chapter of Ash and Johnny and Buster and Lucy.**_

 _ **Hope you don´t forget it, until then.**_

 _ **Sincerely, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	28. The Dream is still alive!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 28: The dream is still alive!**

 **Rosita´s Pov:**

The next Chapter was my own and although I still didn´t know if it really was the best idea, to just let my video-self blurting out so much about myself and my innermost feelings, wasn´t I able to stop it now anyways.

After all that was what this whole show was about, to let people drop their prejudice and see us how we really are.

"Rosita are you alright!" I heard it coming from behind the door, as I dressed up for the next act after the video.

"Yeah I´m alright, no problems on my end here!" I stated as I was right at the stockings, after putting on the silken midnight blue dress and the earrings, all what was left was the make-up and the Boots, although I was supposed to put on the makeup on stage as part of the act.

"Okay see you in about 10 minutes for a little briefing, okay?!" I heard Buster replying.

"Sure I´ll be there!" I stated as I put on the long high-heeled boots.

Although I still knew how to walk in them, has it been quite a couple of years, since I last walked in such high-heels, or rather said it´s been long since I looked like this at all.

Maybe I did believe the claim that with my age, I shouldn´t dress like a 20 years old anymore..., but I got to say, I still looked hot, at least for my taste..., hopefully also for Norman.

As I was done I made myself at remembering all the lines I had to sing, after all I had a lot of Songs to fully remember, more than I usually do, while I was singing to myself, I remembered how it had been as I was young, as my dream was still fresh.

I laughed as I remembered how I sang infront of the guest of the Trattoria back in Spain, while my father played on his guitar, our Trattoria was famous for these little shows and I do got a lot of praise for my voice.

But the older I got, the more I believed that the dreams which I had, were unfulfillable and that instead I should aim at something which would be more easier to accomplish, something more practical, a skill which I could use to make money for myself and a future Family, I wanted to have at least a plan B, should my voice ever fail me.

And that Plan B was Architect, I always loved to construct things, perhaps it was since my Maternal Grandfather, Arthur Hamish, was a famous Woodworker, who crafted incredible things from wood, and if he added a touch of metal, he could even create things which worked mechanically, like little music boxes, I loved them the most.

We often visited them during holidays, as we still lived in Spain, and once I went to live with them, I often helped father in his atelier, whenever I got the time, I guess I got my creativity to build things from that time.

As I began working for Mrs. Ford´s Architect Bureau, which was established in her husband's Construction Company, I learned even more on how to construct things.

And yet even over working hard, I never truly lost my spark for singing, but I still thought that I had to put it on second place before everything else.

Especially after I became a mother, it almost dropped on the last place of things I wanted to do.

As I then saw the flyer, I finally sensed my chance to still do what I wanted to do, while supporting the Family.

At the very least one time, I wanted to stand infront of an Audience..., and now look at me, every Weekend I stand and sing infront of Audiences and earn cheers, praise..., but also critic, good as well as bad but I counted that in, it was not like it was any different from back in Spain, only that this here was far bigger and far better paid.

Back then as I told my Folks in Spain about my new job, they didn´t believed their ears, father, according to mother, hollered and danced through the entire house, annoying grandpa and grandma.

And even if I didn´t took over their Trattoria, were they still proud of my Accomplishment.

Unfortunately were we , means the Kids and Norman, only about 2 times down in Spain since it wasn´t always possible for Norman to get free from their Company, since he was an important Member of the Company´s committee, and after his father the Vice President.

But this year there were some good News coming for our little family, since the Government of Calatonia was about to establish the collective Holidays for Artisans, coming this year´s summer for the first time, a whole month long, the most important Co-workers for a Construction Company were to have their free time.

Sanitary Installers, Façade workers and Building Constructors, all of them weren´t available during that month, so Norman´s Company decided to forcefully take part of it, since they didn´t had any other choice, and postpone the entire projects for after that Holiday.

It was at the very least possible for us to finally spend some time together, without something work related disturbing it, or so I thought, since there still was the summer job at the Bar, to which we would go to after next week.

Fortunately we had enough hands for building up the place and also some professional help from Norman´s Sub-workers, after he asked them for help and there were still Lucy and her crew to help, it was definitely nice to have some strong looking Boys to help us.

Well Buster and Lucy decided to already go tonight back to San Francisco after the Show, to make sure that everything is mostly ready by the time we arrive.

" _Jesus, there goes our time together_!" I thought but in the end, since the Company closed, it also didn´t go that much money in their Bank account, which meant that the salary would also drop for that month, so we do could need that bit of extra money.

"Rosita, you are soon up!" I heard a voice behind the Door as I snapped back to reality.

"Coming!" I stated as I stood up, checked myself a last time, before taking my make-up tools with me to the stage.

"Holy Molly, you look gorgeous Rosita!" I heard it from Buster as I arrived in the Circle.

"Oh stop it you or else I burn up from blushing!" I replied as I flushed red.

"But he´s right, you really look nice Rosita!" Lucy stated and I nodded thankfully.

"Anyways, during the last pause we made a little voting, about how the Show is being received by now and we counted everything together during Gunther´s Acts.

Overall we made a good cut, the majority of our guest tonight just love the show, others were mostly here to see Ash rock off, which does speak for her incredible talent, but after all we still get to that, so their voting might change soon as well!" Buster explained and I saw how Ash flushed red at that compliment.

"And as a little motivation to you, we were just announced that the show afterwards has been totally sold out!" Lucy explained and we were Buff, ever since the re-opening and the later shows until today, we hadn´t ever a show which was totally sold out, this sure was a Premier.

"That is a major reason to celebrate I know, but don´t you forget, we are still only halfway through with this show, so we better don´t mess up now, to keep those buyers interested in coming, if we succeed now, we are sure that at the very least these people will come for the new show after the Holidays, the Nova Luna show!" Buster explained and we nodded.

"No fear you can count on us!" We stated in unison.

"Alright then, now since that is cleared you guys better get ready for the next few acts, especially you Rosita, since it is all about you right now!" Buster stated and I nodded eagerly as I went past him and made my way towards the stage behind the curtain.

"Ah and Rosita, I still got a surprise for you for later, so just stay at the stage after your first three songs, okay!" Buster stated and I looked confused by nodded.

"Uhm, sure, if you think so!" I replied not sure what to expect.

It was hard to conclude what was going on in that mind sometimes.

" _Oh well, I will see once the time has come_!" I just thought as I sat myself at my makeshift dressing table here on stage, I properly laid out the Make-up I would use for the coming performance.

"We start in 5 minutes!" I hear Buster´s voice saying over the headset.

"Alright!" I replied in the microphone.

While I waited I listened to the rest of my Interview, and imagined the reactions I might have gotten during the first few Questions, I still remembered the interview quite clearly as I saw the end version of it on tape, before tonight´s show began.

 _ **Flashback:**_

With anticipation I watched as the canvas dropped and my Video was shown, during our rehearsal before the big Show would begin.

" _When did you started singing_?!" I heard Manuel´s voice asking as the video started.

" _I started singing and dancing during my youth back in Spain as I was 7 years old, I was living in Valencia in the old-town district, where the streets and shops were still held as in old times._

 _My Grandparents owned a Trattoria, a Spanish restaurant which is more family-near than most other Restaurants, here and there, it's a place where you go to with your family, to meet neighbors and friends and to have a good time together, with food and drinks, to talk about politics and the news which went around._

 _My Father, Carlos Montana, was a famous guitarist in our little district and whenever he played during the opening times, I sang along to his songs while serving the guests, back then I was already praised for my voice by the guests._

 _As I got older, we did it more professional, my parents build a little stage where I and my Father stood on and played and sang to the guests..., that's how it all started_!" I replied to his Question.

" _What is your passion in life_?!" Manuel asked.

" _To sing and be a good wife and Mother, now and in Future._

 _Before I went to this theater, I kept on humming and singing after the songs on the Radio while doing all of my usual house-chores, it was all I needed and my way to keep my passion and dedication for this important mission fresh and exciting._

 _Unfortunately wasn´t my singing always well received, either I was mocked upon it by my own kids, or it was only halfhearted received by my Husband, but I didn't ever blamed them for it._

 _They just had other interest back then._

 _In the end, as I took the Audition and starred in the first show 2 months ago, I managed to earn their respect and awe and that is more than I ever asked for!"_ My Video-self replied.

" _What do you feel while singing_?!" Manuel´s voice asked.

" _I feel free to dream, whatever I do just suddenly feels lighter to me, listening to music was something I did all my life long, but singing to it, I did only occasionally, in the past more than now in the present, as wife and mother, but I hope to sing more in the future_!" I replied to the question.

" _What are your comrades and this Theater for you_?!"I was asked.

" _It is my third home, aside from my home here in Calatonia and my Hometown down in Spain, my crew are_ _Friends and Family alike, we´ve been through some rough times together and it has bonded us stronger together than other similar teams, we even faced death together and survived._

 _All the things we have encountered aren´t going to pass on us unscathed, they leave a mark within our hearts, a mark that is connected and intertwined._

 _Which connects us to each other and whenever someone of them has a problem, then don´t hesitate to come at me for some advice..., come to me, my door is always open for you guys_!" I replied while the other thanked me as we looked at the video together.

" _What are your plans for the Future_?!" I was asked in it.

" _To stay with my family, whether my own or the Theater-family I earned, and to make sure that future generation will have equal fun with the shows as I do and someday might take a part in it._

 _My greatest wish is for this theater to remain for at least another 70 years, that even if I am old and grey, the music which filled and still fills these halls will never run out of fire and passion_!" I replied.

" _Is there something you want to say towards the People out there_?!" Manuel asked me in the video as last question.

" _Yes, I want to tell you that no matter what happens, if you got a passion burning bright within you and feel an inspirational fire rising, then don´t try to diminish it, but let it out_!" I stated and with that my Interview was over.

The Canvas rose back upwards to reveal the stage again.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

"Alright guys get ready!" I heard a voice which took me out of my Trail of Thoughts and I shook my head to be able to focus on the here and now again.

I looked at the other side of the stage to see Buster holding up a sign and Lucy, standing next to him, help up a timer.

"We start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" I read as I heard someone playing music, the curtain behind me opened and the Orchestra was seen, the curtain before me rose in the air in sync and soon the Audience was visible as the Music reached its climax and my time to sing had yet come again.

I heard Johnny Playing on the Piano together with the Orchestra, which made this actual rock song, having a slight jazz note.

 _ **(Original: Aerosmith´s Dream on, covered by Scott Bradlee´s Postmodern Jukebox feat. Morgan James)**_

 _Rosita:_

" _Every time when I look in the mirror_

 _All these lines on my face getting clearer_

 _The past is gone_

 _It went by, like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way_

 _Everybody's got the dues in life to pa-y._

 _Yeah, I know nobody knows_

 _Where it comes and where it goes_

 _I know it's everybody sin_

 _You got to lose to know how to win!"_

While I sang, I put on the rest of my Make-up although quite decent, a light shade of rouge for my cheeks, a little powder to hide the freckles, brilliant dark Turquoise Eyeshadow, which worked well with the Dress and blood red lipstick, before I stood up and made my way over towards the Microphone, while the dressing table was pulled away by the rails in the ground on which it stood.

" _Half my life stands in books,_

 _I´ve wrote them pages_

 _Lived and learned from fools and_

 _From sages_

 _You know it's true, oh_

 _All these years go down on you_

 _Sing with me, sing for the years_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you aw-ay!"_

 _(Instrumental)_

" _Ye-ah, sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you aw-ay_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dre-am on_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, if just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you aw-ay!"_

As I finished the song I was overwhelmed by the cheers and the standing ovation I got, it was truly as if a dream was made true to me.

For the very first time in 25 years it was me, to whom the focus laid on, and I was able to show my true talent of singing, if only my Parents could see me now.

" _Well I guess I just gonna send them one of the DVD´s_!" I thought to myself with a smile, as I took a deep breath before addressing myself to the audience.

" _My dear Guests, i´m so glad to see you all still doing well and I thank you for all the cheers I got._

 _As you might have seen from the video has it been a long time since I was standing infront of an Audience like today, and like today also alone for once... and I am very thankful to Buster Moon and the Crew of the Moon theater and also to Mrs. Nana Noodleman, for giving me this Opportunity, so please let us all give a round of Applause to them_!" I stated and the Avalanche of Cheers grew even stronger.

" _Well for the next song..., I would like to sing about how I felt during the past few years, during the time I gave up my passion which once and today burned within me, my teenage dreams as some called it, for the greater good, for my job-career and my later life as a mother of 25 children._

 _It was truly as if I walked a lonely road where no one else was around me, since it seemed that no one truly understood how I felt that time, I hope you can understand me now_!" I stated as I looked over towards the orchestra and they nodded, before they began to play from anew.

Johnny safely accompanied me on the Piano.

 _ **(Original: Greenday´s Boulevard of broken dreams, covered by Scott Bradlee´s Postmodern Jukebox feat. Maiya Sykes)**_

 _Rosita:_

 _"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me, so I walk alone._

 _I walk this empty streets  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, so I walk alone  
I walk alone, yes I walk alone  
I walk alone..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
But until then I walk alone.._

 _Oooohh yeah._

 _I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Oooh, ooooh, oooh, oooohoooh_

 _Read between the lines  
What's messed up, and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I said I walk alone, I walk alo-ne  
_

 _Ooooh..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's bea-ting  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a-_

 _(Piano solo)_

 _I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone  
Yes I said until then I walk alone!"_

Once again a wave of cheers flooded around me as I ended the song.

" _Thank you very much_!" I stated, to more I wasn´t able as the feelings threatened to overcome me, I had to breath a few times to focus again.

" _Sometimes there is a period in your life, where you feel nearly suppressed by your life, where you feel like someone else is living it, someone who isn´t you, and then there are moments when you seek for a way to break out of that daily life._

 _When you believe you can only be yourself, once you have broken all these chains, which hold you down._

 _The next song is a song dedicated to that very Moment, a moment I experienced once I decided to take the chance of my lifetime and enter the doors of this theater, where my destiny was finally unfolded._

 _It is a Song for everyone who ever felt that life somehow betrayed them and their dreams and that they want to escape it, without losing too much, here we go_!" I stated in the microphone as the Curtain Fell and the Orchestra began to play, accompanied by Ash on the Guitar.

Meanwhile the Female stage-hands arrived with a Screen to block the view, as I began to redress into the next outfit, my usual housewife outfits, behind us the Stage-props for the next act were brought on stage and the scenery changed to the view of a Living room.

As we were done the Stage-hands left the stage again and I prepared my act by taking the vacuum cleaner in my paws.

Meanwhile the guest performer was about to arrive, but I nearly got a shock as I saw who it was.

"Norman, what are you doing here..., what about the Children?!" I asked him, as I barely freaked out upon seeing him arriving in a hurry.

"No fear Gunther and Johanna are taking care of them, they were told so by Buster, to take care of them during our performances!" Norman stated as he made it himself comfortable on the couch of the fake living room.

"Wait what?!" I asked before it dawned to me.

" _But of course, N.F. is Norman Ford, how could I be so dumb_!" I thought in shock, of my own inability to catch on to such simple things.

"But that means that you are going to be one of the guest performer for the next act as well, don´t you?!" I asked as I remembered the set list.

"Indeed, it´s my personal song for you!" Norman stated with a sheepish grin and I looked skeptical until the music of the orchestra began and I had to sing.

"We going to talk about this later, honey, prepare yourself!" I stated and he nodded gulping.

 _ **(Original: I want to break free by Queen)**_

 _Rosita:_

" _I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from this life  
That keeps holding me down, I don't need that  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_!" I sang, as I remembered how I felt before I went to the audition.

Meanwhile I did as though I was cleaning the living, while looking at the audience, Norman on the other hand did what any macho husband would do, watching TV while drinking beer and eating chips, not caring for anything else, of course that wasn´t how he behaved at home, better said he wouldn´t dare to.  
 _  
Rosita:_

" _I've found my passion  
I've found my passion for the first time_

 _And this time I know it's for real  
I've found my passion, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've found my passion!"_

While I sang, I remembered how I took my courage and went to the theater to get selected as one of the participants in the Show.

Meanwhile on stage I was about to walk out of the door of the fake Living room, after having seen the news which showed Buster moons Audition, recorded from Youtube.

 _"It's strange but it's true  
I could not bear the fact of losing all of you  
Yes I was still unsure  
should I walk out that door?  
Oh how I want to be free, Darling  
Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free!"_

I sang while thinking about my insecurity as I couldn´t get my performance done but instead even hurted myself, was it really worth, would I even manage to do it, or would I rather just end up neglecting my duties as a mother and housewife.

I knew that without me the kids and Norman would not be able to survive and I wouldn´t even want to lose them.

On stage I looked at the photos which stood near the fake front door, photos of my family, it stopped me long enough to think, so it seemed. __

 _"But now I know it for sure  
I couldn´t get used to, living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, no, no  
God knows, I wouldn´t make it on my own!"_

While I sang, I thought about my feelings of failure and giving up back then, but then, as I reminded how it felt, as just let my body dance to the music of my homeland and then found back my passion of dancing and singing, the moment as I decided to return and to give it my best shot.

My stage version on the other hand, reconsidered to leave the house and instead sat herself next to Norman kissing him on the cheek, while the same switched the TV off and embraced me.

 _"But Darling, you got to see  
I've got to break free_

 _I've got to break free  
I want to break free, Yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free!" _I sang the end of the song, as I held the pamphlet from the Audition from 2 months ago, behind Norman´s back, and winked at the Audience with a sheepish smile, to which I earned a round of applause and cheers, while in the background the orchestra and Ash still played their instruments.

As I let go of Norman I whispered to him.

" _What comes next_?!" I asked him.

" _Your surprise for our 15th wedding-day_!" he whispered to me and I was buff, over the entire stress of the past few days I totally forgot about it.

" _Actually I planned to sing this song for a long time and as Buster told me that he was indebted to me for saving him, I just asked if he would let me sing a song for you and he agreed, ever since I trained my voice for this one single act, I hope you appreciate it_!" Norman replied whispering and I was near the tears to be honest.

" _This surely was a nice song, a big thanks to Rosita and her husband Norman_!" Buster stated as he arrived on stage as we finally stood up and bowed, as the music faded away.

" _It did told us a little about your feelings back then before you came to the Audition 2 months ago..., and since we are talking about feelings, I want to tell you a bit about the next song to come, while our wonderful stage crew prepares the next stage._

" _Anyways, the next Song will be a song sung from a man who feels much for a certain person..., who is afraid of losing her, be it because of his own or because of someone else... and who is grateful to her, for she has been the one who gave him everything she had to offer and so much more which he gained through her._

 _But he was afraid, afraid of not being enough for her, afraid of his own inability to see her deepest needs and to stay oblivious of what she did to fulfill that need, until things came out._

 _He worried that if he did not get a move on, he might lose her, he became jealous of a good friend of her since the same was able to see the craving she had, and although she often told him that she would never leave him, wasn´t he able to truly shake his feelings of insecurity._

 _Therefore he asked me, if I would allow him to come here today, to sing a song towards the women of his heart, to make sure she understands just how much she means to him._

 _But then it is also a song for someone else, a song for a man who want his girl to know how much he loves her and to make sure that she knows, just how much he appreciates that she can love him back unconditionally._

 _And later comes a song of another Man, a man who has lost someone precious and who is hell-bent on getting her back and for that he will sing, so that she understands, what words alone cannot say._

 _So please listen to our songs_!" Buster stated as the curtain behind him was opened, I quickly rushed of the Stage as Norman stayed back.

" _Ready to tell your Wife how much you love her Norman_?!" I heard Buster saying.

" _Yes..., I want to apologize for having neglected my duties as a Husband and to not gave my Wife the love and affection she needed, I want to apologize for often being too stressed out and too tired from work, to take an interest in her and her needs and what she had to tell me._

 _I wanted to apologize to her, for taking all the things she did for me and our family, all the big and the smalls alike, for granted..., I want to show her how much she means to me and how much it means to me that she, despite everything, still stayed at my side_!" Norman explained and I tried hard to keep the tears in, of sorrow and pride, sorrow for hearing that Norman still felt this way, and pride that he himself took the initiative to make me such a present, for both our wedding-day and to apologize, even though I told him that it was okay, that I did not blamed him for anything.

Norman's speech earned him the cheer and whistles of the audience.

" _Well that's good to hear Norman, and I am ready too, to tell my Girlfriend just how much I love her..., but of course it would not be a good song without the right music and for this special day we have some special guests who help us making this song awesome._

 _Since today is not just a Sunday and a day of a show to remember, not it also the 15_ _th_ _wedding day of Norman and Rosita Ford._

 _Together as one, standing tall, side by side since 15 years, if this is not a major accomplishment then I didn't know what is. However it also is the debut of my Girlfriend Lucita Fernandez, hopefully someday Lucita Moon_

 _So give it up for Norman Ford, together with myself, Buster Moon, and exclusively for today, only for you dear guests, passing through our beautiful Calatonia, to reach Santa Clara for their Concert in 2 days, here are..., the_ _ **Coldplayers**_ _, with_ ` _ **Someone just like this**_!" Buster announced and I almost lost my mind completely, while the tears just flooded out of my eyes, as I got tissues reached from Ash and Meena.

The Coldplayers were by far my most favorite Music-Group ever since they got big in 2000 as I was only 28 years old, unfortunately hadn´t I the chance to go to their concert in 8 years, especially not this year, since Edith and Nelson were sick that day as they played near Calatonia.

It was really an awesome surprise for me, and I have to thank Buster and Norman for it later with a brutal bear-hug.

As the Curtain behind Buster and Norman Opened, the Audience, at the sight of these Superstars, went wild.

" _Hello, we are the Coldplayers and we are glad to be here this evening for this special occasion, we hope that some of you might come see us in Santa Clara on Tuesday in the Levi´s Stadium._

 _But for now, have fun with our song and I want all of you to sing along, so c´mon_!" _Christian Martinos_ , the Lead singer of the Band stated in his microphone.

"Just how..., how did Buster made them come?!" I asked unsure what to say.

"Apparently Nana still had a favor at their producer from ages ago!" Eddie stated as he walked up to see the show.

"It is incredible indeed, alone for this, today´s show is going to be the best this Theater ever had, but of course also for all of the other amazing acts by now, so you better keep up the good work!" He stated and I nodded, while Buster began to sing after a simple instrumental entry by the Band.

While Buster sang, the Audience sang with him.

 _ **(Original: Something just like this by Coldplay feat. The Chainsmokers)**_

 _Buster and the Audience:_

" _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spiderman's control_

 _And Batman with his fists_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list!"_

 _Christian Martinos and the Audience:_

" _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero_

 _Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want someone just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _I want someone just like this!"_

The entire Hall sang and it was incredible, but now Norman was about to sing and I wiped away the tears to sing, but suddenly he gestured me to come on stage and I was buff, but followed the silent call.

 _Norman and the Audience:_

" _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _The testaments they told_

 _The moon and its eclipse_

 _And Superman unrolls_

 _A suit before he lifts_

 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits!"_

As I arrived next to him, Norman took my hand and while singing he looked deep in my eyes, and together we sang along.

 _Christian Martinos and the Audience:_

" _She said, where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero_

 _Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can miss_

 _I want someone just like this_

 _I want someone just like this_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this!"_

" _And now some new lines, cheer on for Buster Moon and Norman_

 _Ford!"_ Christian Martinos stated as he and the band played the music with all passion, but calmed it down again, where usually the music was risen to explode at a certain point upon the Audience, but not this time, which was a premier.

 _Buster:_

" _And no matter where we roam_

 _There´s always a goal to reach,_

 _And no hindrance can stop us,_

 _And no one who dares to preach._

 _We will make it in time_

 _And reach out for your love_

 _Will you stand here by our side forever onwards?!"_

 _Norman and Audience:_

 _And she said where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts._

 _Some superhero_

 _Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want someone just like this!"_

 _Christian Martinos:_

" _Sing it with us now, people, c´mon!_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Oh, I want someone just like this (3X)!"_

" _Thank you, thank you so much people, another Applause for our Guest, The Coldplayers, Tuesday in Santa Clara, Levi´s Stadium, make sure you got your tickets_!" Buster stated in his microphone.

" _Thank you so much, thank you Buster Moon for this opportunity, you people have been a great Audience, see you soon_!" Christian Martinos replied before they went off the stage as the curtain infront of them fell.

Norman rushed off the stage and I took him in my arms and bear-hugged him.

"Rosita time-out, time-out, I can breathe!" He stated and I smiled at him.

"Well I can say I really was surprised and it was a really nice one, thank you darling, thank you so much!" I stated to him.

"It was my greatest pleasure honey, anyways I better get to the children, after all Gunther will soon have to be on stage again!" He stated and I nodded, before I cupped his face in my palms and kissed him passionately.

"I think we forget the talk and do something different tonight!" I stated and he grinned but then frowned.

"I would love to but you work late tonight and the kids have their last day of school tomorrow and I did promised to bring them there, I think we better get to that once you have slept well, since the kids are in school we will have the whole morning and noon to ourselves!" Norman explained and I nodded.

"You do have a point, well then let´s do it like this, I will show you how much I appreciate your surprise, I will show you my present for our wedding-day once we are in private!" I stated and he nodded eagerly, before walking back to our lounge to get to the children.

" _Wooow, now this was something, am I right, I hope you felt goosebumps just like I did, well then, onwards we go, to the next song, of a man, who recently has been set an ultimatum by those he loves._

 _Get a Job and your life back in order and we return..., just let me tell you, he tried and he has succeeded, you´ve seen him many times before today and now it´s time for him to take the stage, to prove that he does try hard to get his loved ones back and to show his wife how much he loves._

 _But this song is also for all those who want to say that their wife or Husband is just what they want, them and no one else._

 _Here is Nathan Hunter, with `As you are´_!" Buster stated as Nathan rushed past me, as the Orchestra began to play.

"Toi, toi, toi!" I stated and he showed me a thumb up.

 _ **(Original: As you are by Rag `n´ Bone Man)**_ _FormularbeginnFormularende_

 _Natha:Natha_ _Nathan:_

" _You switched on the lights when it was frightening  
You calmed the storm when it was rising  
You found out whatever pain I was hiding  
But all I can give is here and now_

 _When the ground beneath our feet would disappearing  
I would be there beside you, I my arms I´d carry you  
Please remember it, won't you?_

 _I know we've both got our problems  
And it's a blessing that yet we made it here so far  
And if you lay here in my arms tonight I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are!_

 _When I was reaching out in the dark  
When the stars above just looked so far  
When I forgot everything that I was  
All I needed was your love_

 _If the earth beneath our feet is old and caves in  
For a second we are frightened, but it lays down so easily  
Just don't let me go, dear_

 _I know we've both got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
So if you lay here in my arms tonight I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are!"_

Nathan sang with meaningful voice, it was sure that he wanted a very special person to hear what he had to say.

" _C´mon people sing it with me now!"_

 _"Take you as you are, as you are  
Take you as you are, as you are  
Take you as you are, as you are  
As you are!" _Nathan stated and I was singing along, before I suddenly saw someone walking past me, someone I didn´t know, a woman who walked straight towards the stage, I was about to call out for her as I saw the Microphone in her hands.

As I looked at the woman I saw that she was a female Dog, with long, brown and white hair and different colored eyes, one more in the red and another one more brownish, she wore a pink summer-dress and a crystal-hairclip as well as a necklace with an Amethyst.

As Nathan was done singing she walked at the stage surprising him totally, I almost could see how his heart rushed in his chest and how he began to hyperventilate, before she put a hand on his cheek and sang. __

 _Rose (Nathan):  
"I know we've all got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
And If you lay here in my arms tonight I promise (I promise too)  
I promise to take you, take you as you are!"  
_

_Rose and Nathan:  
"I know we've all got our problems  
And it's a blessing that we made it here so far  
If you lay here in these arms tonight I promise  
I promise to take you, take you as you are!"_

The two of them sang until the music faded out.

" _Thank you very much for that beautiful Song, both of you, please give them an Applause, Nathan Hunter and Rose Pattinson_!" Buster stated, Rose took Nathan´s hand while the same was still stunned.

" _Well we now come to the last Song of Rosita´s Chapter, afterwards we once again have a 15 minutes Pause, anyways soon you can enjoy this last song to your fullest, it is going to be sung by Lucita Ferguson, I hope you have fun_!" Buster announced before the curtain fell and he walked off to go looking for Lucy.

As I was standing around here and assorted my own thoughts I heard Nathan having a conversation with that woman.

"Rose..., I didn´t know if you would come!" I heard Nathan saying.

"I know..., but I promised, hadn´t I..., despite everything I still love you after all, but I just had to bring you off of self-destroying yourselves, you left me no other choice as to go to such lengths!" Rose, most likely `The Rose´, explained to her husband as I watched them out of the corners of my eye.

"I know and I am sorry that you even were forced to, I am a failure as a husband!" Nathan replied.

"No you are not, you just had to find that passion back, but here and now I can declare that you have definitely found it back!" Rose stated as she leaned on the chest of Nathan.

"My Rose!" Nathan whispered as he embraced her.

"How are the kids?!" He asked after a while.

"They are fine, Richard has gotten some good grades in his last test whereas Johanna still remains with her average scores, well as long as she does not falls below average, it´s all good I guess, she shall learn as best as she can and not destroy herself just to get good grades.

Still it might be a good idea if you get to take look at her tests and help her a bit out, would you?!" Rose asked Nathan.

"Of course, I haven´t seen them for nearly 6 weeks, only over video conference, it was really hard finding a job, i´m glad I got one here!" Nathan stated.

"Well you can tell me all about it later, I think you better get ready for your next performance, I will wait till the show is over and you are on your break!" Rose replied.

"I guess that would be the best, well then, I see you soon honey!" Nathan stated as he kissed her again.

"Go make them loose their mind with your talents!" Rose stated cheerfully.

"I will!" Nathan replied as he rushed on stage as the next Song was about to begin.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: All I can say is thank you, thank you for your favorites, alerts and your overall interest in this story, and also thanks for the Reviews, it really means much to me to read your opinions.**_

 _ **How did you found the last couple of Chapters, is the Show to your liking or would you rather have me changing something, is there perhaps a song you want someone to sing, I might consider it in the next few Chapters after the Show.**_

 _ **Tell me in a Review or a PM, until then, stay healthy and keep on reading, sincerely, yours truly...**_

 _ **The storyteller and his Books.**_


	29. Until my Voice gives in!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 29. Until my voice gives in!**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

We were one song away until my Chapter was about to begin, and it made me a little nervous, to be honest in the next few acts, mine as well as Johnny´s chapter included, it were only 5 songs which will really be like rock and Punkrock, but is this enough for the audience, which, as Buster said it, came only to hear me rocking off.

The thought of disappointing them was making me racing around in our Cabin, dressed once again in that Black sparkling dinner dress, which I would wear until the end, now.

To be honest it has been quite a while since I really wore something so elegant the last time, I think it was to the garden Party of my father´s 50th birthday, about 7 years ago.

And I must say, it does look good on me, especially with that Blood-red lipstick which Rosita has borrowed to me..., at the very least it was no real flashing color like the last time I wore a dress, which was to the debut of my first Solo Single, _Set it all Free_.

But even this amazing sight of myself in the mirror, could not bring me off my nervousness.

" _Will it be okay, won´t they be disappointed that I don´t wear my usual rock clothes, but this dinner dress instead..., i´m not even really playing the guitar, only in about 2 songs, since they are my songs_!" I mumbled as I was running circles in the women´s cabin, almost getting myself dizzy.

"You know, the more you run around, the more nervous you get!" A voice stated from the side, while the person to whom it belonged, prepared herself for the next act.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" I asked, unsure if she was right or wrong.

"Just calm down..., that would be a first good thing to do..., you know you kinda make me nervous too!" Lucy stated as she turned around from the dresser in which she put on the Make-up.

"And I can´t have that now, after all my song is before yours and since I got this once in a Lifetime opportunity for a solo on a stage infront of an audience, I would hate to mess it up!" She stated as she forced me to sit down.

"In any way you worry far too much, you worry that people might dislike you, so what, in the end you can gain other people who like you instead, the world is in constant change and no matter how hard you try, one day you will have to go with the flow.

Ashley...,you are a Girl who's greatest Talent is her amazing Voice, to just waste it on rock purely, is as close to a sin as possible, your voice was born to sing in all variations possible and here you have the Chance to do that.

If you are under contract of a Label you will have to follow so many rules that it might someday suffocated your talent and over short or long you are unable to ever establish yourself in other genres, you have to create various fan-bases if you want to survive in this Industry.

Believe me I had thoroughly studied it to someday become a famous songstress myself..., but well I never even got to that, as I was 15 I had to move to San Francisco and give up all of these teenage dreams, to get good grades and find a job quickly, to support the family.

While I was in college I went working part-time to make sure we have enough money for the hospital bill and our life and well..., ever since my Father left my mother 3 years ago, I broke of school shortly before my exam and worked like a mad woman to make sure we could go by with the little money I earned..., but I don´t know for how long this will still last, even if I get a full-time job at Larry´s Bar, isn´t it said that it will become easier on us.

Sometimes I do wish Buster would be with me, so I would have someone to hold onto, when my sorrow tries to overcome me, I don´t want my mother to see me then, she is still so full of life and always wants to see me happy, but when I cry it might break her weak heart.

Honestly I have no idea what i´m supposed to do once Mom dies, should I really live with Buster, I mean I have no educational diploma and beside of tending a Bar and serving Customers, I don´t know a thing about other professions.

I always believed in my dream and worked hard to achieve it, too hard, so that once, after it was gone I hadn´t a clue what to do for a very long time, as I was done with Highschool, I just picked something of the list of possible colleges to go to, it was pure luck that I still managed to get a cheap one.

As the years went by, I began to lose more and more my hope to ever be able to fulfil my dream number one..., I even began to question my purpose in life and if what I did had any true significance...

Jesus i´m coming massively of the topic, anyways what I want to say is that, once you are older it gets harder to establish yourself into something new, so you got try everything you can while you are young and still a newcomer.

For once you are older, you are expected to never change the thing you do, the people know you in rock for example, once a few decades are over, without a change, you will forever regret it, you just won´t be able to get away from it anymore!" Lucy stated and my head began to spin from all of that.

And faster than I imagined, was not only my fear but also the time gone.

" _Lucy, you have to go_!" We heard Buster´s voice saying behind the door in a rushed manner.

"I´m coming!" The same replied before she looked at me, deep into my eyes.

"Ashley Simons, your voice is amazing and once you realize that yourself you will be able to accept the fact, that rock isn´t everything there is.

And whoever dares to mock you and dislike you then, has no right to listen to your voice any further!" Lucy stated, as she let go of me and walked towards the door.

"You are so strong and smart!" I stated, but as she looked at me her voice sounded really melancholic.

"I´m not..., I just see a bit of myself in you, and don´t want you to make the wrong decisions, this has nothing to do with strength..., rather with cowardice, since I haven´t the guts to do it myself.

What I do today is all to what my passion from once is still capable off, all which I can allow myself to do, before I will have to give it up once more for something bigger and greater..., for my family!" She replied before she walked through the door and left me with my chin on the ground.

" _She gave up Music for her family and her love..., so what have I achieved as I gave up my family for Music and a false love_!" I thought to myself in awe.

" _You say yourself, that you are weak..., yet you too don´t realize something, just how strong you really are._

 _I wish for you, that your dream will not end with today, maybe postpone a little but that you one day will never have to give up something so important again_!" I mumbled as I went out of the Cabin to watch Lucy´s performance.

" _And now, we come to the Last Song of Rosita´s Chapter._

 _This song..., is about love..., about those we love and those we want to keep in our lives._

 _A big applause for Lucita Fernandez and Stand by me!"_ Buster stated in his microphone in front of the Curtain, as Lucy took her position in the middle of the stage, behind of the Curtain.

As the same rose in the Air, Buster rushed with high speed behind the curtain and passionately kissed Lucy before running back of the stage, leaving the same giggling and blushing before she focused again as the Audience came in view and the Orchestra began to play.

 _ **(Original: Stand by me by Florence and the Machine)**_

 _Lucy:_

" _When the night has come  
And the land turns dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

So, darling, darling, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me!"

While Lucy sang I looked at the screen here at the backstage area, which showed the view from the V.I.P. Lounges, zoomed towards the stage.

I had to say, that I never saw such a splendid performance like hers.

It was clear that she must have prepared herself for all her life, to have such a chance like this.

"If the sky that we look upon  
Should crumble and fall  
Or the mountain should burn up in the flames  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me

And, darling, darling, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever we're in trouble won't you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me

So darling, darling, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever we're in trouble won't you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me!"

The Song ended with the sounds of the Orchestra and Lucy singing the chorus with outstretched hand, while she breathed hard once the song was over and the Cheers and whistles and the Applause kicked in.

"Indeed a splendid performance!" I heard it next to me.

I looked up to see Mrs. Noodleman standing next to me, looking at Lucy with a critical but benevolent look on her face.

"This Woman has definitely the potential to become great, it´s a shame that she wastes her talent in a simple Beach Bar, even if it is for an important reason..., in the end she is already far more Mature than I had been, giving up her own passion for the sake of someone beloved!" she stated.

"She´s incredible indeed..., if only I could cut of piece of her talent for me!" I replied, although not sure if she even truly spoke with me.

"You my dear ,have plenty of talent yourself, maybe not so much as Miss Kumara and her incredible voice, but believe me, with a little less shouting during rock music and a little training, you will be just as good as her.

After all you definitely do have a voice to kill for, if only you would let the world see it some more..., in any way, as a former senior of this Theater, I do promise myself much from all of you, so make sure to meet my expectations, it would be a shame if you would have to waste your talent somewhere, where it isn´t even fully acknowledged!" Mrs. Noodleman stated as she turned around and was about to go, most likely back to her V.I.P Lounge.

"I look forward to your Performance, Miss Simons, I would love to shove it down your father´s throat!" She stated and I was buff, I didn´t told her about it but only the Crew.

"How do you know?!" I asked her dumbfounded.

"I knew it ever since I saw you on stage, Your Father has been quite..., how shall I say..., let´s just say that he constantly miscalculates his believe that you would be totally talentless and a failure of a Daughter...!" She stated and I suddenly felt a strong sting in my heart.

Even though I disliked him, ever since this whole ordeal with the border school, did it hurt to hear that he still thinks of me as a major failure.

"...So you better give me a really good reason to prove him wrong, so that I can make sure your father acknowledges, that the failure is but only himself!" Mrs. Noodleman stated with a benevolent smile, as she lifted my chin up with her fan.

Seeing this much believe and trust in her eyes pumped me up, to the brim, with new confidence.

"I will not disappoint you!" I stated with determination.

Father will eat these words of him for sure and I hope he chokes on them.

"I will sing until the whole world knows my name, or until my voice gives in!" I stated while I heard Buster introducing my video in the back ground.

"That is a very good way to start..., you know, right now you remind me of myself, this rebellious streak and the wish to live your own life; free from everything that holds you down, this need to sing out what you feel..., I know that craving very well, it was the same that made me leaving my home in an uncontrolled moment and entered the big city to find my place to be, my rest-haven in which I could sing my heart out.

In that matter you and Miss Kumara both remind me of myself..., and I guess that is a good thing, at the very least it speaks for a long carrier, if you keep at running that mile.

Anyways, I see forward to read in the newspaper, that you have your name carved in stone and a star on the walk of fame, next to those of the rest of your family!" Mrs. Noodleman stated as she turned around and walked away.

"She is an Amazing woman isn´t she!" I heard as I felt someone stepping next to me.

"Indeed!" I replied.

"So you soon are up, I wish you luck honey, knock them out with your beauty and voice!" Johnny stated, as he looked at me on eye level before kissing me.

I had to admit, seeing him in a Tuxedo was just too good to be true, it looked like he was ready for a wedding..., would he look like this if he would..., marry me perhaps..., someday in the future?

" _And now I want you to, applaud with me and welcome once again, for her very own chapter, Miss Ashley Simons_!" I heard Buster saying and a drumroll was heard.

" _I guess I got to go, see you afterwards_!" I stated as I rushed towards the Stage.

"Good luck!" I heard someone saying as I ran past him or her.

As I heard that voice I froze for a second, before I shook my head, it couldn´t be her.

"Thanks!" I just replied without looking to whom I answered.

I made it in time behind the curtain before the same was opened, and the lights were dimmed.

" _Good Afternoon Dear Guest, it´s good to see you and welcome to my Chapter, as you have seen In the video, there were many things which had gone wrong in my life not so long ago and which I tried to somehow process for myself._

 _The first three songs I sing, are songs about how I felt after I was left by my EX-Boyfriend and how much it affected me, all the pain, the sorrow and the wrath I felt inside of me whenever I remembered it._

 _You might remind my song from 2 months ago, in which I tried to show that despite all this I was strong..., but I had to see that even if I tried to be strong, the aftermath of it, just hurted me deeply, more than I had thought._

 _I felt like I was trapped somewhere, without a way out and for a long time I didn´t even sought for a way to escape, I just embraced that darkness, until I found strength by following someone, who held a light out for me and offered me his big strong arms to hold onto and to be comforted by gentle hands._

 _Later on I will also sing a song about that man, the man who managed to give me back what I thought to have lost thanks to Lance._

 _The ability to truly love someone!_

 _But for now these three songs are dedicated to pain, sorrow which slowly turns to wrath and strength_!" I explained the nature of this song.

I took a deep breath before I calmed myself down.

" _Here we go_!" I thought and said in the microphone as sign to begin.

I began to hum a melody and a melancholic guitar-riff was to be heard.

 _ **(Original: Paint it Black by Ciara (vocal edit))**_

 _Ash:_

" _Hmmmmm, hmm, hmm, hmm..._ !"(3X)

(Instrumental intro)

" _I see a red Heart and I want to paint it black  
No colors any more, I want them to turn black  
I see some girls walk by, dressed in their motley clothes  
I have to turn my head and let my darkness flow!_

I see a line of cars and they're all paint in black  
No flowers and no love, they have both turned to black  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a person breath its last, it just happens every day!

 _I look inside myself and see my soul is black  
I see my red heart, I just have to paint it black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black!_

No more will my bright sun shine upon a richer green  
I could not foresee this thing happening to me (me-e)  
I ask myself so long, while watching the blackening sun  
Will my life bright up again, when the morning comes?!"

I sang as I felt a familiar pain trying to grow again, but with all mental power which I possessed, I ringed it down again and nipped the evil in the bud.

Meanwhile the Band in the Background, some guest performers, played the melancholic music with incredible depth and even the choir they created sounded dark.

But there was something which kind of disturbed me..., I knew that one voice..., but even if, why and how would she have found her way here..., could it be Buster´s doing?

The Band:

" _I wanna see it painted black, someone paint it black  
Black as night, black as coal,  
I wanna see the sun, falling down, from the sky!" (2X)_

Ash:

" _I see a red heart and I want to paint it black  
No colors any more, I want them to turn black  
I see some girls walk by, dressed in their motley clothes  
I have to turn my head and just let my darkness flow!"_

All:

" _Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmmmm...!"(_ 2X)

The cheers I earned were strong , every one stood up, just like back 2 months ago and somehow, all of a sudden, my fears from before were all gone and it didn´t even mattered to me anymore, if someone disliked the things I sang.

I guess Lucy was right, I sing to be heard not to be liked and loved, if there are people disliking the fact that I don´t play rock only, then there must also be people who appreciate that fact and cheer me on when I play and sing in different genres.

At the very least I sing mostly for my own benefit, because it is my passion and my will.

No one shall ever dare to try and control my life again, I had enough of that crap.

" _The next song is about my feelings towards my Ex-boyfriend, after I was able, thanks to some help, to finally end that chapter and begin to write a new one._

 _After that Guy cheated on me I was, for a long time, quite miserable, and although I didn´t thought about suicide was I close to losing myself._

 _It was the helping and gentle hand of my friend and new Boyfriend Johnny Baxter, which pulled me out of the dark and literally shoved me into the light._

 _Thanks to that wake-up call I was able to come to terms with myself and I decided to change a few things on myself._

 _The biggest change I have done on me, is perhaps my career-plan._

 _Before I wanted to become a professional Punk-Rock / Post Hardcore musician, like Red Veiled Brides..., and even though I still like that kind of music, had I decided to myself that I should at least try to do anything I can possibly do in the musical business._

 _I began to sing different songs and genres, than just those I used to sing, I even went as far as to relearn on how to play an instrument, against which I had a long time animosity, because of some bad memories from the past._

 _The result of that first attempt of changing myself, you see infront of you right now._

 _I don´t know if you all appreciate it or not..., but honestly I must say that I don´t really care about that, I am finally prepared to be liked or disliked, I am finally prepared to be accepted or not, be it as it will...!_

 _In the end all I want is that there are people out there who understand me and who respond to it, either with a nice comment on our Headbook-site, or in some other way._

 _And to all who think they have to mock me, especially there where I cannot see nor hear them..., to them I can only say that I don´t care at all..., this means especially you Lance...!_

 _I don´t care what you say and think about me, but if you think I let you insult my family which I gained in this theater, than better be sure to get your sorry pride trampled with feet and run over by a steamroller, understood?_

 _Anyways, the next song is exactly about that guy and my feelings and thoughts, once I understood for myself that it gets me nothing to mourn my past with him, but to look at the future instead and just keep my head held high and always turned towards the endless horizon._

 _It tells about these little moments when I think back that I could have that moment with him, if he wouldn´t have cheated on me and left my life with such a big pile of bulls**t..., sorry about that..., well you get the gist of it, anyways, hit is guys_!" I stated and for the first time looked at the band behind me, only to get my assumption proven.

On the Lead-guitar stood no one else but Heather, who winked at me, before she began to play.

I just sighed and accepted the fact that one of my best friends conversed with my Boss, behind my back, to get a gig at my Workplace with her Band.

" _Well as long as she does a good job, I guess there is no harm in it_!" I thought.

Luckily my Contract was dated towards the next 10 years so I had no real fear to someday just be replaced by someone else.

The next song began with some simple cords of a guitar, as I began to sing, before being accompanied by a heavy Beat of the drums.

 _ **(Original: Rolling in the Deep by Adele)**_

 _Ash:_

" _There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it has brought me out the dark  
Finally, I can see yourself crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your s**t bare_

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark!"

In the whole ensemble of heavy bits and simple chords, a Piano was mixed in and I, out of the corners of my eyes, saw Johnny playing close to me as he was illuminated by the Spotlight.

 _"The scars of your love, remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling!"_

 _Ash (The Band):_

" _We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)!"_

The song sure was a prime example of how it feels when a disdained woman begins to take her revenge, coming to terms with the fact that no matter how much she would mourn, that love never comes back.

Thanks to Johnny I finally understood that and could finally move on, now all I wanted to do was to destroy everything he has built..., it wouldn´t have come to this decision, if only he would have let me live in peace instead of starting a fight with us.

 _Ash:  
"Lance, you know I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one dark of you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared!"_

Ash (The Band):

" _The scars of your love remind me of us  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
I can't help feeling  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
But you played it with a beating!"

The hard beats of the Drummers and the support of the band, helped me to keep going, as the memories of Lance´s betrayal tried to sweep me away again.

Thanks to them I was able to get a grip on myself and go through this.

The wrath of a disdained woman was not to underestimate.

 _Ash:_

" _Throw your luck out and watch me on my theft  
Count your losses to see with what you´re left  
I turned my sorrow into wrath-bound force  
You'll pay back what you stole and from now on work like a horse!"_

Ash (The Band):

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat!"

I sang and while I still thought about that bad reference to another proud member of our society, which I made just seconds ago, was I too pumped up to simply stop right now.

" _Onwards to the next one, Peoples, and believe me this song is for every hater who thinks he has to keep annoying me with his comments about how bad I am and what my faults are and why I should just get off the stage and let someone else do what I do._

 _To be honest, I know i´m not perfect, but heck, I don´t even try to be, you either like me or not, so do I, am I actually complaining about you haters, for not liking me..., no, because I couldn´t care less._

 _A smart woman said to me not long ago, that my voice would be too good to just keep it chained to one single genre, and I have decided to heed her advice of using the diversity of possibilities I have at hand, to prove to myself that I am worth standing up a stage._

 _This here is for all of those who ever mocked me behind my back, for those who dared to hold my talents and passion back, chaining it on the ground to disable me to set them free,_

 _Yes I mean you guys down there, Mom and Dad, you kept on saying to stay as your little princess and just do whatever you say without complaining, but as you have seen these times are long over, either you accept me as I am, or you will just have to face the fact that I ain´t coming back to you._

 _Also is this song for those who even dared to tell me face to face that I would suck, so it's especially for you Lance, I know you are watching..., hit it guys!"_ I stated as the Keyboarder began to play a small tunes, before Guitar and Drums kicked in, one of the Stagehands brought me my guitar and I began to rock along the band, as Heather jumped next to me.

"It´s good to see you so pumped up Ash!" She stated to me, her microphone turned upwards to not catch her voice.

"I know.., I just kinda imagine to me that this Sucker would be here and stand right in front of me and that I can shove these word he said to me last time right down his throat alongside his guitar.

Anyways it´s kinda cool that you are here, but you gotta tell me later how that came to be, got it!" I stated and she nodded, before turning the microphone right.

 _ **(Original: Until my last breathe by Tarja Turunen)**_

Ash:

" _I cannot shout it loud enough  
I'm giving up this fight!  
How can I still justify?  
When you deny my voice?_

 _To take the lead, I am not allowed  
I just follow along  
You words are weapons without a sound  
My cries are dying unborn!"_

Ash (Heather and the Band):

 _"Until my last breath  
You'll never know (Not ever)  
Until you feel the silence  
When I am gone (Forever gone)_

 _Now it's vanishing (Vanishing)  
Everything (Everything)  
What we might have been  
Only hollow words (hollow words)  
Are said to me (said to me), no you won't see me again!"_

I sang alongside Heather.

 _Ash (The Band):_

" _Who can change this melody?  
Deep inside it needs to burn  
The worships of the enemy  
The guilt, it takes its turns!_

 _Watching as you´ve disappeared  
Silence was all that remained (But now)  
My wishes are slowly crossing over  
Towards the one who will stay.  
_

 _Until my last breath  
You'll never know (Not ever)  
Until you feel the silence  
When I am gone (Forever gone)_

 _Now it's vanishing (vanishing)  
Everything (Everything)  
What we might have been  
Only hollow words (hollow words)  
Are said to me, (said to me) no you won't see me again!"_

Finally came what most of the Audience has been waiting for, Ashley Simons Guitar play, and believe me, rocking along a good friend is definitely more worth and fun, than rocking with someone who doesn´t even acknowledges your talent and not even tries to support you, but instead even tries to hold you back.

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Ash (The Band):_

" _Until my last breath  
You'll never know (Not ever)  
Until you feel the silence  
When I am gone (Forever gone)_

 _Now it's vanishing (vanishing)  
Everything (Everything)  
What we might have been  
Only hollow words (hollow words)  
Are said to me, (said to me) no you won't see me again!"_

 _(Instrumental)_

" _Until my last breath!" (2X)_

I panted Hard after the song faded out and I was done singing, to be honest I nearly totally powered myself out during this song.

"And now Ash, play your song, we will support you!" I heard it coming from next to me and I made huge eyes.

"Wait..., but..., are you certain, I mean have you even ever read the chords, I don't think I ever posted them somewhere!" I asked her a little skeptical as the cheers of the crowd began to fade after a massive applause-avalanche.

"No fear we´ve been practicing ever since the Fight with Lance, your Boss came the next day towards me, during the afternoon, to thank us for our help, especially for keeping Johnny in check before he might have made a crime.

As he asked us if he could do anything to repay it, I told him that I wanted to somehow support you a little, to let you know that I am on your side and there for you whenever you need me, I mean we are friends after all, I hope you haven´t forgotten this!" Heather stated and I embraced her.

"Of course not, well if you guys are certain, then we will give it a try!" I stated to her and they all nodded.

"Hit it Ryan!" Heather stated towards the drummer as the same began with some heavy beats on the Bass Drum, going in a distinguished Rhythm, which the Audience instantly picked up, cheered and whistled and clapped along.

 _ **(Original: Set it all free by Scarlett Johansson (Ash´s own song))**_

 _Ash:_

" _I followed my heart into the fire  
Got burned, got broken down by desire  
I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes  
Left me blurry, blurry and blind!"_

As soon as the first few lines were over, the Mood in the Audience turned to extreme cheering and whistling and I got the feeling that this was what most have been waiting for ever since my Chapter began, I barely could hear my own voice, if it wasn´t for the Microphone right infront of me.

Maybe it also was due to the Band, beginning the song with a splendid play, as if we had played this song together for ages, it all fitted like the gears of a clockwork, it just told me how much they must have practiced to get that good at this song.

 _"I picked all the pieces up off the ground  
I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now  
Got the glue in my hands and stick into the plan  
Stick into the plan that says_

I can do anything at all  
I can do anything at all!"

Heather and I sided up the neck of our guitars in slow-motion before the Rock `n´ Roll was literally unleashed from the Guitars, mine as well as hers, I stepped a bit to the side and she instantly got the hint but looked a little perplexed before catching her groove back.

Ash and Heather:

" _This is our kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch us fly  
Cause nothing's keeping us down  
Gonna let it all out  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is our big hello  
Cause we´re here & never letting go  
We can finally see, it's not just a dream  
When we set it all free, all free, all free  
We set it all free!"_

 _The Band:_

" _Oooh, ooooh, oooh, oooooooh!" (3X)_

I smiled from heart as she smiled back, I do knew about her dream to stand at a stage at least once, but same as Rosita and Lucy, she kept it on second place and gave it up for something more Important.

And this was her Shop, she once told me, in private, that before the Shop, her father had constant stress with the Cops because of small thefts he made and that their mother left them as she was still young, a little it reminded me of Johnny

As her Father opened up the shop she made it to her mission to keep it going, so that he would not have to turn back to criminality and so that she would not lose him as well, she gave up her dreams for the sake of family and that made her in my eyes one of the three strongest women I knew.

I often asked myself if I would be capable of that, giving up my dreams for something else.

Still in this very moment, there was nothing to see from her having given up anything, only a woman whose inner strength and passion burned equal to my own.

Ash:

" _I was a girl caught under your thumb  
But my stars gonna shine brighter than your sun  
And I will break so high, shoot so far  
Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target_

Make it count this time  
I will make it count this time!"

Ash and Heather:

" _This is our kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch us fly  
Cause nothing's keeping us down  
Gonna let it all out  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is our big hello  
Cause we´re here & never letting go  
We can finally see, it's not just a dream  
When we set it all free, all free, all free  
We set it all free!"_

 _We set it all free  
We set it all free  
We set it all free!"_

We sang together before I started my Guitar solo, while the band played in the background, before Heather and I sang softer before turning it back up.

However this time something happened before the Solo.

Some strange Glass fence raised infront of the Stage, and I had a pretty good idea what it was for.

Indeed, as soon as I began to rock off again I unintentionally shot some quills, which were however this time reflected by the security screens.

Luckily I didn´t struck any of the Band-members but they still looked a little afraid, all but Heather, who came up as I nodded to her, telling her to come back to the mic.  
 _  
Ash and Heather:_

" _This is our kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch us fly  
Cause nothing's keeping us down  
Gonna let it all out  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is our big hello  
Cause we´re here & never letting go  
We can finally see, it's not just a dream  
When we set it all free, all free, all free  
We set it all free!"_

 _We set it all free  
We set it all free  
We set it all free  
We set it all free  
We set it all fre-e!" _

We sang together and the cheers seemed even more massive than everything this show had ever gotten since it´s start, it seemed to me, as though as if this song had become the new favorite song of most of the townspeople.

" _Whew, this was awesome, what am I saying, You guys are awesome, so tell me, are you ready for some more Rock and roll_...?!" I asked and as response a new shockwave of Cheers over-rolled me.

" _Alright, but I think you guys need to cool down for a few minutes, we don´t want you all to suffer a heart-attack, what do you say, 15 minutes might be enough, got to keep this throat oiled anyways, how about it, are you in_?!" I asked and they all cheered.

" _Alright then, we will be back to rock you, in 15 minutes_!" I stated and with this announcement the curtain dropped.

As soon as I was backstage, I rushed to the restroom, gosh it was hard to hold it in and still do as if nothing was wrong.

Also I do needed a drink, my throat was almost dry.

"That was one mighty song you wrote there, Sis, the people truly love it!" I heard a voice from the next cabin as I sat there doing my ..., business.

"Well I hope so, I would hate it if the hype for this song would so soon run out, but I guess I better keep it up with the writing, or else I am soon undermined by someone we cannot allow to win!" I stated and I heard an approving hum.

"Indeed, I would hate to see him succeed, especially after what he did to you!" Heather stated.

"Yep especially because of that, so tell me, how does it come that you are here, not that I mind, i´m glad you guys are, but still!" I stated.

"Well as I said your Boss came the day after that fight towards us in the afternoon and asked us if there was a favor he could fulfill to us, and that when I asked, it was nothing different as what I told you before, I honestly still fear to wake up and realize it has all been just a dream by me!" Heather stated giggling.

"Oh it is most certainly not, anyways, who are your Band members, never really saw them before..., at least I guess?!" I asked.

"Some friends back from when I was in Highschool, we occasionally played together in our test studio in the back of our store, to test out the new Merchandise we got in.

The Drummer is Ryan, a close friend and one of those guys Lance had borrowed money from and hasn´t returned it ever since, that´s also a few years ago.

Let me tell you that he is still quite pissed about it and would do nothing more than making Lance´s life as hard as possible, so it was kinda easy to convince him to help me with this performance.

Then we have Luna, our Keyboarder, she´s actually the older sister of our Manager / Promoter, Marlon, whose mission is to get us gigs on Sunday, seriously, if the theater wouldn´t have been, I would have asked you to join us but I guess you are better off as a Solo artist and occasional duet Partner of your Boyfriend, how was his name again..., Johnny right...

Anyways, the last but not least on the list is Austin, Luna´s Boyfriend and our Bassist and Acoustic Guitar-player.

And well you know me, the lead singer and lead guitarist of our Band!" Heather stated.

"I see and how´s your Band´s name?!" I asked.

"It´s called _**StereoSkull**_ , after an Idea of Luna and Marlon, who both are a bit goth-orientated... also because we couldn´t come up with something better!" Heather replied with a sheepish giggling.

"I see.., well in anyways, I am really thankful to you guys, thanks to you my Performance has been a success so far and it might help me to keep my fans and add some new ones, instead of losing some!" I replied in all honesty.

"You don´t need to get all mushy now, I mean that´s what friends are for, one hand washes the other, as long as you support our store, we will gladly support you guys as band, it's a give and take business relationship, between your Boss and my Father!" She explained and I was in awe.

"I see!" I could only say, well it did was easier to pull the resources we needed from a direct source.

"Anyways, I hope you don´t expect me to stay the whole 15 minutes on the toilet, I still gonna get myself a drink before we will play again, see you later!" I heard her saying before she flushed and went outside the cabin to the sink to wash her hands.

I quickly finished up as well before doing the same.

" _Well the next three songs will surely rock them of their chairs_!" I mumbled as I thought about the next acts to come.

But until then it still was a little while.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Another Chapter another major talent, make sure to not miss a thing, the grand conclusion towards Ash´s Chapter and the beginning of Johnny´s Chapter, the last one of the Show.**_

 _ **I hope you stay tuned, sincerely, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	30. When Hearts connect to each other!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 30: When hearts connect to each other!**

**Buster´s Pov:**

Seeing Ash standing on the stage made me recognize just how much she has changed, from the sorrow-bound bundle she has been not so long ago, back towards a powerhouse of musical talent.

" _And it´s all thanks to Johnny_!" I thought as I saw them on stage together as Johnny played the piano for Ash´s performance of _**Giselle's `Rolling in the Deep**_.

I still remembered how nervous she sounded as I heard her and Lucy speaking in their cabin, not that I tried to eavesdrop on them, I just kinda heard it as I came to make sure they both were in time for their respective Performances.

But she didn´t even had to be nervous, I mean her video said everything everybody needed to know about her momentary feelings of creating a new Ash, a new ego she could be proud of, later in the future.

I still remember how she described her momentary situation in the video, her struggling and her try to break out of it.

 _ **Flashback:**_

As the canvas descended I suddenly recognized just how silent it got in the Hall, more than before all the other videos, I guess the Ash-fans finally stayed silent, as well as listening to the words of her heroine.

Even I understood why Ash was so popular lately, suddenly, from one night to another, she became a star, but not only that, she also became an idol for every girl who ever was heartbroken and held back by their ex-Boyfriends.

She showed them what you can do with the strength to take a stand for yourself, once you understand that the calculations you had made in your life didn´t come to a solution, which is acceptable for you, that you had to change your way to somehow find a new and better one.

"She became the embodiment of a melody, trapped within the dens of a silent mountain..., but then, someday a small stone is being moved by whatever circumstance and the melody from within is being heard on the outside.

It was a little strange to me but in the end it didn´t truly mattered if Ash even saw herself that way, from now on, she herself should be the only one to determine the way she wants to follow.

" _And now, ladies and Gentleman, please enjoy the Video of our next Member, you know her as the Rocker of our Crew, but soon you will know just how much more she is and still can be, here is for you, some facts about Miss Ashley Simons_!" I stated into my microphone as I stood on the stage still observing the Audience and their reactions.

" _Hey, Guy´s, I´m Ashley `Ash´ Simons and this is my video..., now I don´t want you to misunderstand me, I know that since sometimes I am said to be a strong person, overcoming grief and sorrow after being cheated on and left by my Ex._

 _But I´m not that strong as you think, on the surface I might look calm and ready to rock..., but underneath I've been a bumbling mess for most of the time since Lance has left me..., but fortunately, did I found someone who took me the way I am and who does not tries to change me or tries to control my life while holding me down._

 _He´s someone who acknowledges my talents and helps me to further improve it, something I have understood during the last half of the week._

 _And although I still don´t know where all of this is going to lead me, am I certain that I would love going the way with him..., I hope he does too._

 _Anyways enough of that, here´s my interview, enjoy it or learn from it but whatever you do, do it for yourself, not because someone told you to, okay, thanks a lot see you later_!" Ash´s Video-self addressed the Audience in the most casual way she could, I knew she wasn´t really one for big words and empty politeness, but I do think one could have still fine tune that introduction, but after all that's what makes her being herself.

" _What made you start being a musician_?!" Manuel´s voice asked.

" _Well..., I guess ultimately it has been my Ex-Boyfriend Lance who introduced me to Popular music in general, before I only knew classic music and the Violin Plays I was forced to play by my mother for competitions..., but I guess it was_ _ **Lemming Kravitz, Hiss and Red Veil Brides**_ _, who inspired me to start with Hard rock music._

 _Then, during playing alongside of Lance, our style drifted more and more into the Punk Rock scene, songs about rejecting almost anything, sometimes even of rejecting anyone else, especially that last song we sang together, it was about living life alone without anyone else._

 _Today it kinda feels like it has been a premonition of his cheating..., might as well be._

 _But even before all that..., a little I felt myself uncomfortable with playing such songs, I didn´t wanted to reject anything, even love, there were so many things to live for, even though I never told so to Lance._

 _The most romantic thing we ever really did was to hold hands..., we never even kissed that much, in the beginning yeah but over the time not at all anymore._

 _Guess I just hadn´t the guts to tell him that I wanted more..., I should have told him, maybe things would have come different between us, maybe..., even if we wouldn´t have stayed together, we might have stayed friends..., but..., well it doesn´t matter anymore._

 _Anyways let´s go on_!" Ash´s voice stated, unsure if she should say more or not.

I was aware that most questions about her past were connected to things which hurted her, and seeing her like this kinda made me sad.

" _What do you like more, singing or playing Guitar, what does it mean to you and if you were to choose one over the other, what would it be_?!" Manuel asked three questions at once.

" _For the first time I have no idea what to say..., I guess I love them both equally, Singing feels like..., finding freedom, being free to sing what I want, when I want and why I want...!_

 _Playing the guitar on the other hand lets my body release all of the bottled-up feelings within me, annoyance, affection, joy, rage, hatred and love and sometimes it even comes all together in one play, but that´s when I feel really disturbed within my secure sphere._

 _But if I were to choose one over the other..., then I would choose my Singing..., even if I cannot play Guitar anymore, to be unable to sing what I want to say, is even worse_!" Ash stated and a confirming murmur ran through the Audience.

" _Is there a song you absolutely adored before the time of the theater, to which you can listen again and again_?!" Manuel asked.

" _Yes, it was called,_ _ **Rebel Love song**_ _from the Red Veil Brides_!" Ash explained, but once again her eyes dropped to the floor, hiding painful memories.

" _And how about now, after your experiences at the Theater and ..., after what has been done to you_?!" Manuel asked another critical question, but Ash also mastered this one without as much as a simple sigh.

" _Indeed it has changed, from a song about chasing after dreams which were kept from me, towards the fact that some people don´t understand these dreams which I am chasing..., but I learned, through this song, that it didn´t mattered what others said, it matters more what I feel deep inside, if I am comfortable with chasing them._

 _The song I like recently is called_ _ **`they don´t need to understand´**_ _from the Lead Singer of_ _ **Red Veil Brides, Andrew Beerbag**_!" Ash explained.

" _Can you sing it to us, someday_!?" Manuel asked.

" _Sure if you insist I might do it today, if I am allowed_!" Ash explained.

" _One last question, what does this Theater and its crew mean to you_?!" Manuel asked the last Question of Ash´s interview and the most important one.

" _This theater..., it feels like a true home, a home I have always been craving for and which I thought to have lost, as I, both times I searched, couldn´t find something like that._

 _The Crew has grown on me and they are more like a family for me than my actual one..., but I had to learn that fact._

 _I had to learn that each one is individual and each of them tries to help one another in their own individual ways._

 _I know I am sometimes quite a handful but I want to try my best to make sure that I can remain with them as a member of that family._

 _Rosita is kind of like a Mother for all of us, she´s great and really awesome, a person you can talk to when you have problems, I caught myself wishing to be like her when I grow older and if I only get half of what made her, I would be happy._

 _Gunther..., he´s more like the cool nice uncle, who always brightens things up once he comes for a visit, whenever he enters the room the strobe lights come up and blasting beats are played._

 _Meena is like a cool little sister, which just learns to go more out of herself..., who learns to be brave and o turn this braveness into the energy to sing with her incredible voice, if I would have had a sister, she should have been like her._

 _Buster Moon..., he´s kind of like a father, he always cares for others and does everything to make sure that we can follow our dreams and careers._

 _Sure he can be a little Dad-like, like having great but most of the time unfulfillable ambitions and ideas._

 _But I like him..., I would have wished to have him as my father, instead of someone who always only saw me as an annoyance and thought to have to control my every life, just to make sure I do not hurt his pride and reputation._

 _He even tried to take me away the right to choose my own future and love, sure my first love turned out to be a lie but still, being forced to marry someone against one´s will, isn´t really what a good parent should do, at least in my eyes_!" Ash stated and I could see from here, that her Parents tried to hide from the angry and menacing glances of their neighbors in the front row, especially Johnny´s Mother and Sister.

" _And last but not least Johnny..., man he has been like a big brother to me for a long time, ever since I knew him he was a loveable, kind and careful man, someone you can trust, who always tries to do the right thing but sometimes forget the most important person over that..., himself._

 _But I have to say..., over the course of our working together I learned to like him more and more, until recently the like has turned to love..., yeah I know, some may say that it´s only because I was still heartbroken, that the separation from my Ex was just too recently to mean it honest with someone and that it would not hold long._

 _I have to admit that I doubted myself too, It would not last for long until I see that I am playing an act to myself and him..., even I thought so for a while._

 _I mean we did some things kinda in a rushed way..., but I know it´s not that bad as long as we don´t take it too far without truly thinking it through._

 _I also thought that he was just too good for someone like me and that in the end I would use him, just to patch up my wounded heart._

 _But I had to see, that this isn´t true, I truly fell in love with Johnny from the bottom of my heart, after I understood that for the first time in my life, I met someone who looked at me without any prejudice..., and this was more worth for me than anything else in the world._

 _Meeting someone like him, made me see that there might still be hope for me, hope for a life I had always imagined myself..., getting famous, find a Boyfriend, become married and famous together, to someday settle down and start a family with Kids, own house and so on._

 _In that matter I envy Rosita a little, she basically has anything I ever wanted, including her dream and occupation as a songstress and performer._

 _She is an idol to me and sometime I wished I had been born her daughter, maybe we then could have stand together on stage as a blood bound family..., but I guess this right now, is just as good_!" Ash explained as she wiped away her tears and her speech also drove the tears in my eyes and of everyone else.

" _I thank you for listening to my interview and I hope you now understand me a little, I hope you weren´t too depressed by it and still can manage to enjoy the rest of the Show_!" Ash ended the Video before the lights went on again and the Canvas rolled back up, accompanied by a thundering applause.

 _ **Flashback End:**_

" _And now, we see her all unplugged, here is Ashley Simons with `they don´t need to understand´!"_ I stated into the microphone as I announced the continuation of the Show, after the little pause after Ash´s last Song.

This one was supposed to be a cover version on an acoustic guitar, played by Johnny and sang by herself.

 _ **(Original: they don´t need to understand by Andy Black /Catriona Bryson Cover)**_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Ash:_

" _Growing strong, the voice of grandfather said,  
`Don't give up, don't be forgotten´.  
This hell on earth, I just want to run away from!_

 _They told me dreams don't grow from here  
Stay alone, count your fears  
Somewhere down the line, I might figure it out!_

 _Singing all my songs to bedroom mirrors  
Deep inside my heart I'm still here!_

 _We're always running away  
And we don't even stop to think about it  
The world's in our hands, yeah  
They don't need to understand_

 _We do it our own way,  
No matter what they try to say about it  
We've got our own plans, yeah  
And they don't need to understand_

 _They don't need to understand!"_

Ash sang to the sounds Johnny created on the Guitar, to be honest it came kind of surprising as Ash asked me to let herself and Johnny play this song, it were about 2 days after I asked him to help her out with the Drive.

I still cannot clearly believe that those two were a pair, not that I mind it one bit, mind you, I truly appreciate it that Ash has found someone who would not cheat on her, who is loyal..., and that Johnny has someone to hold onto, to not succumb to loneliness, someone who shows him warmth in cold moments.

At first I thought both might just start a friendly relationship to help each other out a little, of erasing each other's sorrows, doubts and fears... that true love grew from my little request was something incredible. __

 _Ash:_

" _What I thought to possess almost killed me  
At least that's how I remember the story  
Over the tears I've forgotten how it was!_

 _But I survived and I won't walk down  
The same old road that they all followed  
It only leads to a life not meant for me_

 _Singing all my songs to bedroom mirrors  
Deep from my heart, I know I'm here_

 _We're always running away  
And we don't even stop to think about it  
The world's in our hands, yeah  
They don't need to understand!_

 _We do it our own way,  
No matter what they try to say about it  
We've got our own plans, yeah  
And they don't need to understand_

 _Streets in my hometown seem strange now  
They feel like a distant memory  
I'm always fighting, because I know you're trying  
But you can never take this dream away from me!"_

Ash sang and her glance fell upon her parents. __

 _Ash and Johnny:_

" _We're used to running away  
And we didn't even stop to think about it  
The world was in our hands, yeah  
They never needed to understand._

 _We better do it our own way,  
No matter what they try to say about it  
We've got our own plans, yeah  
And they don't need to understand_

 _Oh no, they don't need to understand!"_ _[2x]_

As the song was over the Applause once again washed over us, even though it wasn´t a typical Ash-song, still today it was all about the messages these songs tell us, not the song´s genres or melody itself.

" _Another Magnificent song and we go straight towards the Last song of Ash´s Chapter, and this is supposed to be a tribute towards a great man, who died far too soon, here is Johnny with a Song about finding a new place to be, after being terribly hurt by life and fate._

 _Here is,_ _ **Link in a Park´s Somewhere I Belong**_ _!"_ I stated after rushing on the Stage as the curtain fell, after Ash bowed to the Audience and took her guitar from one of the Stagehands.

The song was played with the support of Heather and her Band and co-sung by Manuel.

 _ **(Original: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park)**_

 _Johnny (Manuel):_

" _(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
_

 _(Inside of me)_

 _But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own!"_

 _Manuel (Johnny):_ _  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let you on the pain I've felt so long  
(So erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong!"_

 _Johnny (Manuel):_ _  
"And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I?)_

 _What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own!"_

 _Manuel (Johnny):_ _  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let you on the pain I've felt so long  
(So erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

 _I will never know myself, until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything 'til I break away from here  
I will break away, I'll find myself today!" _

Manuel and Johnny sang with all of their heart to make sure everyone gets the message which Ash wanted to tell the public, that she searched for a place where she could be herself, without truly realizing that she had it all along, ever since she came to this theater.  
 _Manuel (Johnny):  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong!"_

" _Thank you very much people, this was it from Ash´s Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it same as I did, and I hope you learned a bit about Ashley Simons, for now you should know, she is so much more than you have seen before._

 _Anyways, we go straight to the next and also our Last Member to be fully introduced today, as I said our addition will be formally and officially introduced in the next Show, here is Johnny´s Interview, enjoy and learn from it_!" I stated as I bowed before the canvas was rolled down a last time for this show.

" _What made you start singing_?!" Manuel´s voice asked as the video of the interview was shown.

" _I guess it has been my mother, she always loved to sing..., and man she had the best voice I had ever heard before, she was famous for it in our former neighborhood._

 _Before we moved into Dad´s Garage..., I wish I could hear it one more time someday, it surely would take me back a couple of years!_ " Video-Johnny replied towards the question while his mother nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked with pride up to her son.

" _What means singing for you_?!" Manuel asked further.

" _It means to say what I have to say but cannot pronounce in any better words, sometimes I sing to make others understand me..., and sometimes I sing to connect towards others, to make sure they know that they are not alone!"_ Johnny explained.

" _If you would have to sing a song to make sure a very important person understands what you want to tell her, what would it be_?!" Manuel asked.

" _I would say it is_ _ **Jose Feliciano**_ _´s version of `_ _ **My world is empty without you**_ ´!" Johnny explained.

" _Why that song especially_?!"

" _Because I would only be able to sing it to the person I love and someday intent to marry, a person dear to me, which means much more than friend and best friends but is loved just as equally as my family_!" Johnny replied.

" _Is that person here today and if she is, what would you say to her_?!" Johnny was asked.

" _She´s indeed here and I would say..., that although we only had a few days so far together, barely a week even, were these few days the best ones of my life._

 _My past life has given me much misery over the time and yet, I would even go as far as to say, that it was all worth, for at the end of it I met her._

 _Ash...!_

 _You said that I was the one who saved you.., from loneliness and the darkness that began to creep into your heart..., but I have to reply to you, that you saved me too, you made me realize that there are worse things than just having been separated by someone you still love as family, that I still have so much for myself, even if I don´t see it._

 _You made me realize that I wanted to be there for you, that I wanted to be the one you would hold onto, run to when you feel lonely, the one, in which arms you can let your tears freely fall whenever you feel sad about something._

 _I wanted to become someone you could learn to love, you made me realize that I wanted to live my life for you, that I felt for you already, more than I could feel for a simple friend._

 _Ashley Simons, I hope that we can have even more beautiful days together_!" Johnny stated and the whole Audience whistled and cheered, nearly over-toning the last Question.

" _What is this Theater, this crew and the singing to you_?!" Manuel asked.

" _Simply put, it is my Life, the life I always wanted and sought for ever since I was 16 and managed to free myself, of one of the few shackles which held me down on the ground and kept me from exploring this foreign horizon infront of me_!" Johnny explained.

" _Thanks Johnny, and thank you, dear Audience for watching these Videos, we hope that now you can understand and connect yourself a little towards our new friends._

 _We are Manuel and Maurice and we are two of three of the newest additions towards this crew, we will see you again, at the next Show, so come visit us when it is called_ _ **`Nova Luna, the Greatest Show in town´**_ _and this time, unmasked and ready to drop the beat, until then, see you again_!" The twins explained and with these words the Canvas rose back up for the very last time in this show.

" _Thank you very much dear Audience and I can tell with every right, that your wait is not going unrewarded, her is Johnny and Manuel, with `When I was a Kid´!"_ I stated as I stood in front of the canvas before the same rose up in the air as the preparations were done.

So far the show ran fluently and that was the only thing which really mattered, no one wants to see a show which is getting stopped every 30 minutes just because of whatever reason, even the building of the Stages and the Stage-props went fluently.

The Pauses for the Artists were given while the Audience could enjoy the Videos of the Interviews, so nothing today truly made the mood of the Audience dropping low.

And Johnny´s Chapter was most likely something to look forward to.

And I was sure he thought so the same.

 _ **Johnny´s Pov:**_

As I walked upon the stage, while Buster spoke to the Audience, I thought, like in a major speeded up flashback, about all the things which had happened in my life, the good as well as the bad ones, and I think, when I feel the tiny hand in mine and hear the steps walking next to me, then I too feel like it has been worth all the suffering I had before.

"Ready?!" Ash asked me as she looked up to me.

"If you are?!" I asked back and she nodded.

"Of course, now is your big moment Johnny, and I will make sure it becomes great, just as you did for me!" Ash stated as she pulled on my tie and kissed me as I bended down towards her.

"I love you!" She whispered in my ear and man, it felt so good to hear these words being spoken.

"I Love you too Ash!" I stated with all the honesty of my heart as I picked her up making her giggling.

"Say, how about we make something tomorrow, like going shopping or to an amusement park or something like this?!" I asked her out of the blue.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" She asked in wonder and it was understandable.

Ever since we got together we hadn´t much of a real Date, not even the shopping trip towards Heather´s music shop, or the dinner at cherry´s Family restaurant, well since we had a show to prepare there wasn´t much time to truly go on a date anyways, but starting tomorrow we finally had one week of free time to spend, so why not starting it with a blast.

"I guess I do, only if you want, i-if it´s not too soon for you!" I replied with a smug grin, which turned into a questioning look.

"No not in the slightest, also we do did many things which might be considered too early to do in a normal growing relationship, but I guess I never cared to be normal anyways.

If at all, I much appreciate the idea and I would love to go!" She stated as she hugged me.

"Well, about what to do..., we can make plans tonight after the show, or we might as well do something spontaneous which comes to our mind tomorrow!" I stated and she nodded.

"Yeah let´s do that!" She replied before I heard how Buster announced our act.

"Well we better rush or else we are too late!" I stated as I basically ran, with her still held in my arms, princess-style, towards the Stage.

I sat her down before the curtain was fully opened and kissed her a last time passionately.

Which, as we came in view, earned a massive applause and cheers.

" _Haha, well there you caught me, anyways, it´s nice to see you guys still being so full of energy and ready for my chapter._

 _First things first, on behalf of all of my Crew mates and myself, I thank you all for coming and most of all, for staying until now, despite the length of this show, which is a first, we are almost up to 4 and a half hours ._

 _And I hope that all of you stay still the end and intend to return in near future, for the next great show which we are planning, let me tell you, it surely will become awesome, that I promise._

 _Anyways, let´s go straight to my first song, it is more a tribute towards the more happier part of my Childhood, as my family was still intact..., I don´t really want to go into full detail, about all the crap that has been happening back then and even not so long ago..., all I can tell you is that I am glad that I can still be here, standing now right in front of you._

 _Anyways as I said, this song describes a part of my Childhood, as I still got so many dreams that I would never be able to end if I count them all, but one dream was quite strong back then, it was the dream of becoming a musician, as you have seen in the video was my inspiration my wonderful mother, Maya Baxter, which is also here today, Please give her a round of applause for she´s the woman who brought me to life!"_ I stated and the Audience followed my lead and applauded as the Light cone fell on my mother which shed tears of joy, being supported by my Sister.

" _Anyways, this Song´s called_ _ **`When I was a Kid´**_ _and it´s has been performed by_ _ **A great big Nation**_ _, so make sure, If you like it, to purchase their CD or download it on Mytunes, well then here we go!"_ I stated as I began to play on the Keyboard before I sang.

 _ **(Original: When I was a Boy by A Great Big World)**_

 _Johnny:_

" _When I was a Kid, I had a dream  
All about the things I'd like to be  
Soon as I was in my bed  
Music played inside my head  
When I was a Kid, I had a dream!"_

I sang before Ash and the rest of the Band, consisting out of Nathan on the Drums, Heather on the Guitar and her Friend on the bass. _  
_ _  
Johnny:_

" _When I was a Kid, I learned to play  
Far into the dreams I drifted away  
Didn´t want to lay down and sleep in my bed  
Just wanted to play my guitar instead  
When I was a Kid, I had a dream!"_

 _All:_

" _And radio waves kept me company  
In those beautiful days, when there was no misery!"_

 _Johnny:_

" _When I was a boy, I had a dream_

 _When I was a boy, I had a dream  
Finding out what life could really mean  
Didn´t got a job nor a girl, it drives me crazy  
Just wanna sing to one, "Do you love me, baby?"  
When I was a Kid, I had a dream!"_

 _All:_

" _And radio waves kept me company  
In those beautiful days when there was no money!"_

 _Aaaaaah (8X)_

 _Johnny:_

" _When I was a Ki-d, I had a dream_

 _When I was a Kid!"_

 **Ash´s Pov:**

Johnny sang with his voice at its best, his eyes closed, most likely reminiscing in the past.

" _Truly a magnificent song, but I guess the next one matches even better to me..., or not just to me but to many of us all, here is, from the same Band, `Rockstar_ ´!" Johnny stated as he opened his eyes as the last tunes of the song were played, he looked at me and I nodded.

He played a few tunes on the Keyboard, some quite catchy ones, I got to admit, even if it was not truly the kind of music I would listen to all day, it was most definitely a nice song.

 _ **(**_ _ **Original: Rockstar by A Great Big World**_ _ **)**_

 _Johnny:_

" _There's a girl in the backyard strumming to a song  
Sitting at the backdoor, laughing at the sun  
Singing, "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a Rockstar!"_

 _Ash:_

" _There's a boy in the backseat singing to the song  
Playing on the radio, knowing he's the one  
Singing, "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a Rockstar."_

 _All:_

 _Singing, "ah ha ha, I was born to be a Rockstar!"  
_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Johnny:_

" _There's a boy in his bedroom, looking at the window  
Waiting for a conversation, starting from next door  
Thinking, "I don´t know, but would she ever, ever love me?"_

 _Ash:_

" _There's a girl thinking of him playing' her guitar  
Searching for the answer, buried in her heart  
Thinking, "I don´t know, but would he ever, ever love me?"_

 _All: "Singing, "I don´t know, but would he/she ever, ever love me?"_

 _Ash and Johnny:_

" _If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?  
The more I look it just gets harder to find  
The world is spinning and I wanna know why-y!"_

Although it was a duet had this song far too much Pop in it, to be called as such, but I had great joy to sing and play along Johnny, and I bet that from now on this will be like this forever. __

 _Johnny:_

" _And we're all getting older wishing we were young  
Hanging on the memory of what we would become  
Singing, "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar."_

 _Singing, "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."  
Singing, "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"_

 _Ash and Johnny:_

" _If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?  
The more I look it just gets harder to find  
The world is spinning and I wanna know why-y_

 _And maybe we will never figure it out  
I got a feeling that's what life's all about  
I'm learning anything is possible no-w!"  
_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _All:_

" _Take a ticket and get off the line_ _(4x)!"_

 _Johnny:_

" _And now everybody!"_ Johnny stated loudly, addressing the Audience, holding up four fingers as a countdown and the Audience sang along in a magnificent choir.

 _Audience:_

" _Take a ticket and get off the line (8x)!"_

 _Ash:_

" _Singing, "Ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar."_ _[4x]_

 _Johnny:_

" _Singing, Oh my God, I finally became a Rockstar!"_

And with these Words Johnny ended the song and the Audience cheered, Johnny stepped next to me and we both as well as the band bowed.

I looked at him and he looked back with a smile.

I was certain, neither of us would try to drag the other one in the background, at least I wanted to believe that Johnny was not the type to do such a thing, of course was I no clairvoyant, but I believed strongly, I had faith in him after all.

More than I ever had in Lance even from the beginning on, I guess that I do saw him only as a way to escape my shackled life back home, but I did depended and learned to like him for who he was.

Perhaps I even loved him at some point, but I guess the fact that he just kinda replaced me all of a sudden, after we finally had the chance to get a better life, hurted me more, than the fact that he would not love me anymore..., I must admit, although I was aware of his constant decrease in care and affection for me, I kinda ignored it for the sake of keeping a status quo.

I guess I was just desperate to keep my new life as it was, after sacrificing so much for breaking free from a suffocating home, I didn´t wanted to lose more than I already had, even if little I was aware that that something was about to leave by itself.

When I saw him singing with Becky..., I just kinda knew that this Status quo had been broken to pieces, that from one moment on all of my expectations and believes were shattered like a glass falling on the ground from 10 meters height.

I had three options which I could follow, the first was just accepting it, the second was to get out of this house myself and the last choice was to make someone else leave.

I knew that the first Choice was out of Question, why was I supposed to accept the fact that I was not enough for Lance, or for a guy in general, that I had to accept to be cheated on by someone I trusted.

I already accepted the fact that my Opinions were only half-hearted received anymore, maybe not even that, they were close to being ignored.

The Second Choice was also not acceptable for me, after all, in a way, it was my apartment, since it was paid from most of my own money, which I worked hard for.

So all what was left was the third Choice, and taking it was perhaps the hardest I ever had to do, sure I could have just throw Becky out..., but I somehow knew, that Lance would not be stopped by that.

Even if it was not Becky, he would have searched and found another woman eventually, I guess from the moment I saw them singing that duet and almost kissing each other, I knew that I was counted out of the solution, which was Lance´s life.

I had no place in it anymore, he became bored and annoyed of a nagging Girlfriend, who wanted to let her talent free and who was skilled enough to leave him to eat her dust.

Even though it was said Girlfriend who do loved him and who cared and felt much for him and which somehow tried to get their both lives on the line for real.

Well, as I described in my song from before, all I can say is that hopefully he has now found what he sought for and, after we have won the challenge, finally leaves me in peace.

I was angrier about the fact that he didn´t even cared to actually apologize for cheating on me, no he just went away with that Bitch, and then as we met again he just taunted me, mocked my friends and started that fight.

No remorse, no apology whatsoever, that was perhaps what made me angry the most about the whole situation, I did not even cared anymore that he somehow stomped my faith in him with feet.

I mean I kind of saw it coming, but I thought that he at least would have had the guts, to apologize for not breaking up with me in a lot more smoother way, as I said before, I wouldn´t have minded to stay as friends if it would have been different, but not like this, not when he was so dishonest about it and resorted to cheating on me, instead of a clean break.

"Ash are you alright?!" Johnny asked, ripping me of my trail of thoughts.

"Yeah..., yeah i´m fine, I was just..., in thoughts!" I replied as I recognized that we were back behind the curtain, my body went back on autopilot while I was in thought.

Buster still talked towards the Audience about something I didn´t clearly heard.

"May I ask about what?!" He asked and I nodded.

"I was thinking about how much I love you and how much I am glad that we both met, if it weren´t for you to help me, I might really someday have thought about suicide, depression should not be underestimated!" I stated as I faced the curtain, before I felt his strong arms gently around me.

"I´m glad that you let me into your life, if it weren´t for you and the crew..., I might have considered to move away from here, towards my mother´s place..., but I guess I also have to thank Buster for it, if he would not have demanded from me to drive you home, I would maybe not even have had the guts to ask you for it myself, after all I had no idea how to approach you about it.

He kinda pushed me on the way and gave me so also an opportunity to be alone with you, to get to know you a little better, this Romance we share is to a part our newest debt to pay off someday towards Buster!" Johnny explained and I knew what he meant.

"Then we should make sure to reward him nicely for his help, once we are with him in San Francisco, something like a candlelight dinner for two with Lucy, got to tie them closer together, now that they have found each other back, it would be sad to see that two months was all what Buster would get after 23 years of fidelity, but even sadder it would be to see him yearning after her!" I stated and Johnny nodded.

" _And now onwards t the next song, a song about breaking out of a life not meant to be, here is Johnny with, `Breaking a Habit´!"_ Buster announced and Johnny sighed.

"Hey no fear, after the show I am all yours, and tonight maybe in more than one way!" I teased him and I saw how he blushed.

"Dammit Ash, stop making me horny, when I am supposed to go on stage!" He said trying not show how arousing that thought was to him, while I could only chuckle.

He kissed me and quickly rushed towards the Stage behind the curtain before the same was raised in the air.

My next song world be the last one of this Chapter, which means it was still about 6 songs away and it was once again a duet, however this time more in a metal Style.

In the songs before comes Rosita and Meena, who each sing a Song, after the Manuel and Nathan had their song as well.

All what was then left was to wrap up the show, when we are done we even already overrun the actual 32 songs by 3 songs, but if I am right to assume that the Audience had a real good time, then I was sure that they would literally scream for an Encore.

The only Question was if we would be okay with giving it to them, after all we still had a second Show to bring down, would we even be able to hold that, without that much of a break between them?

Such a show was exhausting, especially if it exceeds every expectation, even just for now it truly was a show to remember, i´m kinda Glad that Buster decided to record this for later selling it as a DVD, to raise the funds for the Bar and Advertise the same, half of today´s income would go to that, the other one towards the Theater for additional equipment and things we all would need in the future.

"Jesus, I cannot believe it, there are still demands for tickets, the Show is massively popular, even Mom and the others back in San Francisco watch it on TV right now, they say mom cried tears of joy as she watched me sing..., I wish she would be here, so I could tell her how much it means to me that she gave me this chance!" I heard a Voice next to me, I looked to see Lucy standing there, waiting for Buster to return from the Stage, as the same came rushing towards her.

"Hey Darling, hey Ash, nice work out there!" Buster stated and I blushed a bit, his beaming face was so enticing and like a major power up to me, it was so reassuring and more than I ever could imagine to get from someone far older than me, that I couldn´t hold myself back.

"Thanks Dad!" I just babbled out without really thinking about it..., well before I said it and went as red as a Tomato after recognizing what I just said, of course Lucy looked kind of confused.

"Haha, well as I said, I would love to have such a talented Daughter!" Buster stated, thinking it was a joke while I Internally screamed and hid myself behind Johnny´s big Leather Jacket, which I took from him as he went back to the Stage.

The Tuxedo was neatly packed away for the next Show afterwards.

"Well I think so too!" I heard it coming from an unexpected voice, I looked up to make sure I did not misunderstood the voice.

It was indeed Lucy which had Spoken.

"I always wished that my children, if I someday have some, would learn to love music and singing just equal to me, of course didn´t I ever thought about forcing it on them, but if they strive to become professionals I would give my everything to help them.

So in a Way I can understand Buster´s wish to make you guys great, you all are like his Children..., in a way, at least he has a lot of responsibility over you guys!" She continued and I was in awe.

"At the very least I want you to know, that even if I am back in San Francisco, you can always call me whenever you got a problem or just want to hold a girl talk, okay!" She stated and all I could do was nodding, while she took and patted my hand with a benevolent smile.

Both, her and Rosita, where women I could admire, that was something I understood in that very moment, women I could even aspire to be someday, a passionate lover and a wonderful mother.

If I even would get just a piece of their personality someday, I´m sure that even I would become a woman who would be an idol to someone.

As I thought that I began to smile, while I looked at Johnny, rocking off on stage alongside Manuel and Heather and her Band in the Background.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N, finally, a new Chapter and we just breached the 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter Mark, hopefully the story will go over 30 more such chapters with a lot more story and dialogues and points of view from many different Characters, if you want more of this story then show me your love, the Faves are getting high quite nicely, but I still miss some more Reviews, so keep up the reading and reviewing, we see each other again, at Chapter 31.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot, sincerely, yours truly,**_

 _ **The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	31. Wishes, which were built to last!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 31: Wishes, which were built to last!**

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

As the beats and melody of the next song began to start, I still had to think about what Ash said.

"Dammit, she keeps pushing my buttons and now she even starts it in the most unappropriated moment, Jesus, im so aroused right now.

How I am supposed to sing a song about breaking out of a life not meant to be, when all I want is to sing a Ballad of why I love Ash so much!" I thought to myself as i tried to cool my head on the Microphone I was holding.

While the music played, I tried to remember the correct text, but it was hard, my mind was almost filled up with Ashley Simons, that it was hard thinking about anything else.

I glanced over to the side of the stage, just so see Buster, Lucy and Ash standing there, crossing their fingers for me to succeed.

" _And who am I to disappoint them_!" I thought as I took my entire will, to focus on the music and on remembering the text.

 _ **(Original: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)**_

 _Johnny:_

" _Memories consume  
like salting out the wound  
It´s ripping me apart again_

 _You all assume  
My future starts to bloom  
But I know it´s a wreck again_

 _I don't want to be the one  
The misery always choose  
Because inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I can´t say it clean  
I don't know why I´m instigate  
to say what I don't mean_

 _I don't want to further walk this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking a habit tonight!"_

I sang with all I´ve got to make sure everybody knows, just how I felt back then as I was trapped between Gangs, criminality and physical as well as mental abuse.

And how I wished to break out from it, to get away and become what I yearned to be, a normal Boy with a normal life, who someday manages to fulfill himself a dream and become a singer.

Well part of it has come true, but the past can only be forgotten, yet not be erased, and even if I try, I might destroy more than I want to.

" _To numbing the sore  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

 _It hurt much more  
Than any time before  
And there´s no option left again_

 _I don't want to be the one  
The misery always choose  
Because inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I can´t say it clean  
I don't know why I´m instigate  
to say what I don't mean_

 _I don't want to further walk this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking a habit tonight!"_

 _"I'll write it on the walls  
No I'm not the one at fault  
Will I never be right again?  
No, that´s not how it ends!_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I can´t say it clean  
I don't know why I´m instigate  
to say what I don't mean_

 _I don't want to further walk this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking a habit tonight!"_

The cheers I got, after the song was over, was strong and it made me able to focus on the here and now, neither on the past nor on the possible future but the present , right here where I stand.

" _Well People, its nice to see that so many of you like this song, it was sung by a great man, who unfortunately died far too young..., but even if he is dead, his songs, the messages he has given us will forever remain in our mind and in World history, it are songs about a life of a man who had to fight all the time, sometimes against others but sometimes even against himself._

 _Weary and tired of fighting, he tries to live his life as best as it comes to him and yet, there are always things which try to get in his way and so he´s once again forced to fight, an endless fight until the end._

 _In a way I could understand him and his songs, it was one of the first bands I liked, because some of their songs, just like_ _ **Breaking the Habit**_ _, matched towards my own situations of the past._

 _I said I don´t like to tell you about it..., but I guess leaving you all in the blind and ignorant of the things which made me are equally wrong._

 _My Life has been a good and normal life, my family owned a Part-shop for Cars and motorcycles, a Garage and a Junkyard._

 _We had been the only one in our Quarter of the town and things went well , my childhood started out as completely normal childhood, I had friends and parents who were the best in the world, a sister which kept me safe before others and which I loved and still love dearly._

 _My Grandfather worked hard for the family and was known as a man of honor and thanks to my Father and the various customers which came in, I learned many different things while I grew up, at the age of 7 I was able to de- and reconstruct the motor of a big Motorcycle, all parts included._

 _My mother was famous for her voice and the Cake she made, she was after all the daughter of a Confectioner, she taught my Sister much about cooking until she was as good as her._

 _It all seemed like a perfect life in the Hood, even if with the rivaling Gangs around._

 _Well it used to be..., until my Grandfather left this world._

 _With his death the weight of the world seemed to suddenly fall on us with all might, suddenly there were debts to be paid, out of every corner of the Town._

 _A circumstance which forced my father to sell nearly anything we had, the house we live in, the Junkyard, even the Parts-shop, all what was left to us was our Garage._

 _My entire family lived together in one room of about 30 m_ _2_ _, it was not bad, at the very least it was still livable, but the more debts, which my father made, secretly behind our backs, the more we were later on, after his death crushed._

 _I heard my father, who usually loved his father very dearly, cursing the same for making all of these debts._

 _Suddenly my Harmonic life began to turn into hell, but I had no idea what was still about to come_!" I stated and it was graveyard silent in the room.

It took my entire courage for me to tell them all this.

" _The higher the debts, the worse our life became, until it went so far, that my father made a momentous decision._

 _After offering it to his friends and co-workers, who were quite reluctant at first but eventually had to agree to it, since they knew no other way on how to feed their families as well, my father resorted to Crime to finance our life, something which we didn´t managed to find out until 2 years after his first Heist, on my 9_ _th_ _Birthday._

 _It was supposed to be the happiest day of the year for me..., but it turned out to become the darkest instead._

 _My mother, as smart as she was, found it somehow suspicious of how my father suddenly was able to buy many of all the goods we had and even the presents for our birthdays, with the little money that came in by the few still remaining Customers._

 _She didn´t wanted to believe her assumption, but curiosity was too strong and so she snooped around like Sherlock Holmes himself, until she found the hidden money, becoming aware of what my father hid before us._

 _Of course she was outraged and demanded from my father to give it all back, all of what he stole._

 _Father who tried to justify what he did, saying he has stolen only from the big banks and from those with the biggest pockets, tried to make her see that he did it for us._

 _The fight got so bad that in the end my mother left our father and took my older Sister Cherry with her..., she told me to stay and to someday, when I am older, try to get my father out of being a criminal, to never lose heart and to never follow the same way my father has followed!"_ I told them and it still was silent.

" _Sure you might ask yourself why didn´t she just took me with her..., I admit, the fight was bad, but ultimately Dad was right, he has done it for us, at very least in the beginning, and despite of how furious and disappointed my mother was, she still loved my father._

 _That might be the reason of why she never ever ratted him out to the cops, despite knowing and believing that it might be necessary, to stop him from eventually destroying himself._

 _No instead she kept her faith and believe and waited very long, for him to finally come back to the man he has been before._

 _9 long years she had waited, but that day never came, neither for her nor for me..., eventually she too became tired of waiting and so divorced truly from my father, to be able to start a new life with a new man on her side, someone who would not resort to crime to solve all misery in their lives._

 _Despite that fact she still stayed as my mother an di saw her every now and then, where she asked me about my life and also about dad, out of the deepest concern for a man which she loved for so long and I know, deep within herself she still loves him..., at the very least I want to believe that._

 _Ever since that day as she left us, I heeded her advice, I tried my best to do exactly 3 things._

 _First thing was to keep things quiet and a secret before everyone else of my classmates and the town people in general, I had enough to deal with, I didn´t wanted to be ostracized by the few friends I still had._

 _Second was to try my best not to be pulled into this criminal world, I never wanted to be in Dad´s gang or in any other criminal organization and I never wanted anything to do with Criminality in general, even if there was pulling and shoving on nearly all edge my body possessed, I stood tall and never fell._

 _And last but not least, I did tried to make my father see that nothing good will come out of doing criminal things and that eventually he would get the bill for all he did._

 _And well I guess he got it, for all of what he has done, 2 months ago..., you might have read about it, the Gang and its boss that was captured during a Gold-robbery..., it was my Father._

 _In the end I was not able to fulfill my mom´s request, I could not save my father from himself and in the end all I could save was the Garage we were living in, I work hard and legal, so that my father has a least a warm home, once he returns in 7 years._

 _I truly hope that he has seen his faults and finally stops being a criminal, that he finally, once he comes back, finds a way for him to live a legal life again._

 _During these years, so many bad things have happened and I too had a habit to sing, in order to express my feelings and tell my stories, but my father hated it, for it reminded him too much of my mother, so that one day he simply banned singing from our household._

 _I had to sing and listen to music in secret, while I tried as best as any possible to evade my father´s grasp, who was constantly trying to pull me into his new world, a world and life not meant for me._

 _Therefore all I can say, and I hope you all agree with me, is to say thank you very much,_ _ **Bester Chennington**_ _, thanks to you and your band, I was able to hold on my own dream to get where I am today, thank you very much, let me sing another song, to honor you, a tribute to a great man, who died too early_!" I told to the Audience and the same cheered, some nodded with tears in their eyes agreeing with me that that man was just one of the greatest.

" _Actually, besides of my Crewmates, no one outside of it ever knew about that part of my life, it was not only embarrassing, but I also was afraid, afraid of losing anything if someone finds out._

 _But Ash, my wonderful girlfriend..., she made me see that the least we can do in life, is to choose to whom we´ll be born as children, and even if my Life´s messed up, wouldn´t I change it for anything in the world._

 _For it showed me that the end of that long way held much happiness for me and that there is yet a new Path to follow into the Future._

 _My Future is determinate by the decision I made in the past and yet, living in the here and now is something I determine myself._

 _Therefore I also want to say thank you, thank you to my Crew, who didn´t left me Hanging even when they got to know almost all of my past, and a big thank you to Ash, for sticking to me, no matter how messed up I might be._

 _But of course I thank you, dear guests and fans, for giving me the opportunity to fulfill myself a dream, but not only to me but to us all, Thank You_!" I stated as I applauded and Buster walked up on stage applauding as well, the Audience greeted me with a thundering applause and nearly a standing ovation, more than I had ever imagined to get.

" _My Dear Johnny, I couldn´t have said it any better, also from my behalf, again thank you for coming and sticking to us._

 _Johnny..., you are a man with a big heart and a lot of courage, I can tell how hard it might have been to say all this infront of so many people, you didn´t had to do it, no one forced you and yet I can only applaud the courage you used to make the people see who you truly are, a Gentle giant with Heart of Gold and the soul on the right spot._

 _Thank you for being our Friend and Crewmate!" Buster stated and bowed before me before clapping along the Audience as I had to wipe a few tears away._

 _Soo..., tell us Johnny, what got you still in store for us, what´s coming next for a Song_?!" Buster asked as part of the Dialogue we studied together.

" _Well Buster, the next three songs are just as special for me, the first one is about the way I felt during the recent years, as my wish to break out of my life was constantly beaten down and every expectation I had was either proven wrong or unfulfillable._

 _The feeling of being trapped in a hell, which didn´t seemed to end._

 _The Second song is about my feelings during another aspect of my Childhood, which had nothing to do with my father or family, but rather with an abusive and Criminal Girlfriend, which I was supposed to marry someday, forced I had to say, as indicated from our fathers._

 _My father only thought that it might help me to man up a little, as I told him about my concerns, that this girls was already then a freaking psychopath he kind of simply ignored my words, saying that I just exaggerate things._

 _Well it went on so for years, until she tried to pull my sister into her shit, by then I made sure she was locked away for all of her crimes and believe me, it were many crimes she had committed, going over from robbery towards blackmail in great style._

 _The third song is about the way I felt, after my father was arrested during his last heist, the sudden awareness that, even if it might not have been the best life I had, it was better than the one I had without my father on my side, he might have done most of it wrong, but he was always there to support me, when I was trouble._

 _There is no way that I can ever say that I hated my father, after all he still tried his best to give us all a living, it was just the way he choose, which I hated._

 _It is a song about how I stayed strong despite the emptiness, a story about what I was doing back then, living life without my father at my side, to hold me down as well as to protect me._

 _After Dad was arrested I thought I had lost him, I played in the Show back then and even if I gave it my all, was I still unhappy..., for my father wasn´t there to cheer me on, so I thought.., but man that man even broke out of prison just to come see me and to apologize..._

 _Sure he can be quite subtle about apologizing..., in the end he never truly did apologized, but alone him saying that he was proud of calling me his son..., was enough to make up all the apologies he could have told me instead._

 _Feeling his embrace and warmth, made me for a moment forget what was between us and what was to be happening in the future, after all he sits in for 7 years._

 _Well thank god I am old enough to live on my own..., and I guess i´m not so alone after all, I got my Friends, my Family..., and I got Ash, the love of my Life_!" I stated and I saw her, out of the corner of my eyes, looking at me and showing me a heart with her hands making me chuckle.

"Anyways the next song is from _**Link in a Park**_ , here´s ` _ **A Light that never comes**_ ´!" I stated as Ash and The Twins as well as Ash began to play, after the Curtain behind us was raised, Buster bowed before he went off the stage, while ash rushed in the same moment past him behind the curtain.

I looked in the direction of my Mother and Cherry and saw them Cheering along the other VIP´s, well accept of Ash´s Parents, I didn´t saw them anymore, I guess these bastards fled the scene after being indirectly humiliated by Ash.

 _ **(Original: A Light that never comes by Linkin Park feat. Steve Aoki)**_

 _Johnny (Band and Twins):_

" _No, no, you don't know me  
Got lightning above and a fire below me  
You try to catch me, cannot hold me  
You won´t stop and much less control me!_

 _(ohohhoo)_

 _When I cry, it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
(Because) The pressure don't care, if it breaks your doors  
If that´s all you can take, better take some more_

 _(Ohohhoo)_

 _Because I know what it's like to taste hate  
I had my shoulders pressed with that weight  
(But) stood up strong in spite of that fate_

 _The night gets darkest right before dawn  
What doesn´t kill me, makes me more strong  
Yes, I've been waiting for it so long!"_

I sang while remembering the suffocating memories of the past, as I was terrorized by Mercedes and her Gang and the constant Crime in my surrounding.

Johnny (the Band):

" _The nights go on, and I ´m waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun, still waiting for a light that never comes  
(Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...)  
I´m waiting for a light that never comes!"_

While I sang I saw that the People raised up and waved along, while ash looked at me with a big smile.

 _(Instrumental)_

 _"When I was younger, he told me, he said  
Make your bed because you lie in that bed  
But a King never follows, instead...  
There comes a day, when it's all for this head._

 _(This head!)_

 _The night gets darkest right before dawn  
What doesn't kill me makes me more strong (more strong!)  
You showed no mercy, (but I forgot) when you're gone!_

 _The nights go on, and I´m waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun, I´m still waiting for a light that never comes  
(Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...)  
I´m still waiting for a light that never comes_

 _And I told him; no, you don't know me  
There´s lightning above and a fire below me  
You try to catch me, but cannot hold me  
You won´t stop and much less control me._

 _When I cry, it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
(Because) The pressure don't care, if it breaks your doors  
If that´s all you can take, better take some more_

 _(Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...)_

 _Waiting for a light that never comes!_

 _The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes!  
(Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...  
Ohohoh...)_

 _Johnny and Band:  
Yes, I was waiting for a light that never comes!"_

While the twins played some tunes as the outro of the song, I was able to retake my breath, calming it down as the emotion of my memories tried to punch me down and creep into my face.

But with all the strength I had gathered over the years and through my friends and crewmates and my family, which I remembered in the same moment, I managed to keep a smiling face.

While most of the Band went to the stage behind me, before the next song would start, I stayed up in front.

" _You People, are you ready for some Alternative Metal_?!" I asked them and the cheer I got was answer enough, even though some of the Audience looked sceptic so did my mother, I knew that she probably though that Heavy Metal was the last she would ever hear me singing.

" _You know, i´ve been singing for a long time, sometime freely, sometimes hidden and sometimes to erase the Pain i´m feeling, my style ranged from country over to Rock towards hip hop and pop and even some Rap with my Childhood friends._

 _Basically I listen to music I like with no specific genre being preferred, as long as I like it, I listen to it, be it Classic, be it Rock or Heavy Metal, even Folk-music._

 _So I can say that I am, despite of the long gap between doing it the last time and today, still quite confident in my Rock and Metal-style, it might not be as good as_ _ **Lizardforce or Eel C./ Dicey**_ _, but I´m sure you will get a good time anyways, so here we go, this song is to everyone who ever betrayed me or tried with all might to hold me down, this is a message to all who feel themselves undermined by others_!" I said as I addressed the Audience as the band began to drop some beats.

 _ **(Original: Deify by Disturbed)**_

 _Johnny (The Band):_

" _All my devotion betrayed (My devotion betrayed)  
I am no longer afraid (We are no longer afraid)  
I was too blinded to see, ( far too blinded to see)  
How much you've stolen from me ( all what you´ve stolen from me)_

 _I wanna know why, why I feel so horrified?  
I let my innocence die (For you!)  
I wanna know why, why I seem so petrified?  
You made me bury something (so important)  
I won't be sleeping tonight!" _

This song was definitely not randomly chosen because it suited me and my message towards Mercedes and whoever is there, who tries to bring me down..., no it was also a silent message from Ash to her Parents, to make sure that they know that she won´t be defeated ever again by no one, neither them nor Lance.

 __ _Johnny (the Band):_

" _I only wanted your blessing to gain  
Now I've been labeled a renegade  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal_

 _I won't let them  
Deify you  
You view yourself as the new messiah  
Deify you  
I renew my hatred in you, woman_

 _I wanna know why, why it seems the passion's died?  
We both have been living this lie (This Lie)  
I wanna know why, why my will's been undermined?  
You've made me hunger again (For something more)  
Good luck sleeping tonight_

 _I only wanted your blessing to gain  
Now I've been labeled a renegade ( you lied to me)  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal_

 _I won't let them  
Deify you  
You view yourself as the new messiah  
Deify you  
I renew my hatred for you, again!_

 _All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
(All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid)  
I was too blinded to see  
_

_(I was too blinded to see, how much you´ve stolen from me)  
All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me!"_

The song was about to reach its climax as Ash went to my side here on stage, I picked her up and she gav eme a peck on the cheek, earning an aww from the Audience which was barely to hear with all the bass. __

 _Johnny (Ash):_

" _(No I won´t let them) Deify you  
They won´t view you as the new messiah  
(I won´t let them) deify you  
I won´t renew my belief in some demented man_

 _Ash (Johnny):_

 _Deify you  
(All my devotion betrayed)  
You view yourself as the new messiah  
(I am no longer afraid)  
Deify you  
(I was too blinded to see)  
I renew my hatred in you, again!  
(How much you've stolen from me)!_

The song was wrapped up with some more sounds of the Band before the last chord was strung accompanied by a thundering applause, even if it was kind of unusual to here such sounds from me, was everyone entertained.

"Do you help me?" I whispered to Ash.

"Naturally!" She replied as she looked in my eyes, before she jumped down and took her guitar.

While my Piano was brought back on stage for the third song.

" _Thank you people and now back to some usual sound from me, here is a song you might still recognize, here is `_ _ **Still Standing´**_ _, played by the support of the Calatonia Orchestra and my wonderful Ash_!" I stated and the Audience went wild.

"Let´s do this!" I said to Ash and the orchestra and they all nodded.

 _ **(Original: Still Standing by Elton John (Taron Egerton version))**_

 _Johnny (Ash + Choir):_

" _You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide (behind that mask you use)_

 _And did you think this fool could never win?  
Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing,( you just fade away)_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing (better than I ever did)  
Looking like a true survivor, (feeling like a little kid)  
I'm still standing after all this time ( All this time)  
Picking up the pieces of my life (without you on my mind)_

 _I'm still standing  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road (leaving me again)  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus (you'd be a clown by now)!_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing (better than I ever did)  
Looking like a true survivor,( feeling like a little kid)  
I'm still standing after all this time (All this time)  
Picking up the pieces of my life (without you on my mind)_

 _I'm still standing  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)!"_

And now came no one else but Ash to rock off the stage again, as her solo began.

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _Johnny (Ash + Choir):_

" _Don't you know that I'm still standing (better than I ever did)  
Looking like a true survivor, (feeling like a little kid)  
And I'm still standing after all this time (All this Time)  
Picking up the pieces of my life (without you on my mind)_

 _I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)_

 _I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)_

 _I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)!"_

And with a few more keys the song was over, now it was time to clean the field for the last few songs of my Chapter.

Although these songs could be indicated for every lovebird did I Interpreted Busters saying as to show my love to Ash, the same had no clue which songs were about to play as kind of a surprise to her, all she knew was that Rosita, who sang for us both and Meena, which sang for her own love, as well as Nathan who sang to his Rose, were supposed to sing some songs.

I went off the stage after I bowed while the Curtain behind me dropped.

" _Thank you guys for your amazing performances and with the next two songs our show comes unfortunately towards it´s end._

 _But as you know we are not long, gone, at this moment I want to remind you that although the holidays come up, we from the Moon Theater will not be Lazy, in about 2 weeks the renovated beach Bar,_ _ **Larry´s Beach-heaven,**_ _is going to open its doors for the public._

 _Each of you got a pamphlet with a 10 dollar reduction-bon at the reception, we from the Moon theater will be there to entertain you until the end of the Holidays, we hope to meet you again._

 _Anyways, it´s time for the last few songs, welcome with me, once again, for another splendid performance, our favorite Mother, here´s Rosita, with Gunther and his Crew and the beats provided by The Twins_!" Buster stated as the curtain lifted behind him seeing Rosita standing in a more youthful outfit than everything she has ever worn.

Although it was mostly decent, it also was quite accentuating to her curves, from here behind the curtain I could see Norman in his lounge watching with the children in awe.

" _Hello dear Guests, it´s nice to see that you all stayed towards the end, so i´m going give you all a message, if you have a special someone or are in love with someone but haven´t yet had the opportunity or the guts to tell them, make sure you let them know soon, gather your courage and say it out loud, for if you don´t it might someday be too late_!" Rosita stated.

"Rosita, I love you!" We heard someone shouting, but it wasn´t Norman´s voice.

" _Well thank you, it´s nice to hear, but unfortunately for you I am already taken, I belong only to my Children and my wonderful Husband Norman..., but I do appreciate the thought that i´m still desirable, even if just a little, so I have to say sorry, but I cannot accept that love of yours as a part of me, but I hope you don´t hate me now for that._

 _Well it didn´t worked with me, but I am sure, that if you keep that courage, you might someday find another woman to whom you can say the same to..., yet it would be better to say her name instead of mine_!" I stated and the Audience cheered.

" _Anyways, I guess since we are close to the end we might as well make Nails with Heads, the next song is mostly for Johnny, but as I said, everyone who feels themselves in a similar position, can take the words of this song to their heart, here we go_!" Rosita stated.

The twins began to play some beats and electronic Pop music before a voice, most likely Maurice´s distorted voice, beginning to speak before Rosita began to sing.

 _ **(Original: From zero to hero by Sarah Connor)**_

 _Manuel/ Distorted voice (Rosita)_

" _From zero to hero!_

 _Yeah!_

 _From zero to hero!_

 _C´mon._

 _(Ooooooh...)_

 _From zero to hero!_

 _Rosita Ford is online!_

 _From Zero to hero!_

 _(Ooooooh...)_

 _From Zero to hero!_

 _Shout it out!_

 _Rosita:_ _  
"Johnny, now I'm gonna get my message to you  
And make sure you better believe in it, too  
It maybe take some time  
But all that's in your mind  
You can make it come true_

 _And it's crazy  
That the people wait for someone who's strong  
Even though they could do it on their own  
Cause every one of us  
Has a hero in his heart!"_

Rosita sang and looked at me, out of the corner of her eyes, before winking, I felt a presence next to me and as I looked, I saw Ash standing there with a smile and gleaming eyes.

In the Background Gunther and his Zumba Class danced to their choreography which was made for this.

 _"So this is your time  
You can make it  
And love is no crime  
You should take it!_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero!_

 _So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero!"_

 _Manuel /distorted voice (Rosita):_

 _From Zero to hero!_

 _(Do, do, do, doo!)_

 _Yeah, from zero to hero_

 _(Do, do, do, doo!)_

 _From zero to hero!_

 _C´mon!"_

Rosita sang with all her passion to convey this message towards me and I took it to my heart, as I picked up the girl next to me and cuddle her quite to her surprise and amusement. __

 _Rosita (Manuel):_

" _Johnny, you've been falling deep in love with that girl (hahahaha)  
You're so happy, wanna tell the whole world  
Don't stop running that mile  
You better make her smile  
Then you know she loves you too_

 _Don't be lazy, gotta prove to her your love is so strong ( so strong)  
And without her all you do is just wrong  
She will be loving you  
For the hero in your heart_

 _So this is your time  
You can make it  
And love is no crime  
You should take it_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero_

 _So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero!"_

While Rosita sang I saw her looking up towards the VIP lounge where her Husband was sitting with her kids, her glance was that of love,

Motherly feelings and strength alike.

Suddenly a Podest was raised and out of a hole on the stage Meena came forth in a massive smoke cloud, illuminated by strobe lights.

She wore a deep purple sparkling dress, similar to Ash´s one. __

 _Rosita (Meena):_

" _(Whooooo, hooooooo, hoooooo.)_ _  
Take your chances baby (oooh Baby...!)  
You can make it through  
From zero to hero  
Just follow your soul!_

 _(So this is your time)_

 _This is your time  
you can make it_

 _(Love ain´t no crime)_

 _Love ain't no crime  
So you should take it_

 _(This is your life  
And you'll be living it)  
From Zero  
(This is...)  
To hero  
(You're diggin it)!"_

 _Rosita and Meena:_

" _So this is your time  
You can make it  
And love is no crime  
You should take it_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero_

 _So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it_

 _Whenever you feel you gotta go  
From deep out of your soul  
From zero to hero!"_

 _Win the girl´s heart!"_

Rosita sang and looked at us gesturing to us to come out.

"Shall we?!" I asked Ash while the same nodded.

"We might as well!" she replied as she took the first step.

" _Johnny and Ash, on behalf of myself and my family I wish you all the best and I hope that both of you can find what you have ever sought to find, within each other_!" Rosita stated as she embraced both of us.

" _Make sure you make her happy Johnny, she deserved it..., and you Ash.., don´t tease Johnny too much okay..., you two should seek ways to make your time together the best you ever had and probably will have, do you understand_?!" Rosita stated and we nodded.

Little I felt like being on a wedding seeing the Mother-in-Law talking to her Son-in-Law.

Well as she said, Ash would love to have Rosita as her mother.

" _I will make sure, to make her as happy as I can Rosita, I promise that on my life_!" I replied to her and to the audience.

"And I swear to give him the love and the support he deserves, I too promise that to you Rosita!" Ash stated blushing a little I guess for her it was equally as romantic and fantastic as for me.

" _I couldn´t have said any Better, a big thank you Rosita, and unfortunately are right at the end with the Last song for today._

 _The Last song is once again for you Johnny and Ash, on behalf of Lucita Fernandez, the Moon Theater crew and my very self, good luck for your future life and love._

 _And now I introduce again, Nathan Hunter and Meena Kumara with Amaranthine, enjoy, it and thank you very much for coming and staying till the end, our dear Guests_!" Buster stated as we truly, without even truly recognizing it, came to the very end.

As I followed the others backstage for a quick drink, before it meant for me to return to play the piano, I saw how Michael, Meena´s Love-interest, stood there waiting with a big smile, to see the Girl he liked rocking the stage.

" _I hope that the same goes for you my friend, if you make Meena suffer, be sure to get these ears of you pulled even longer, i´m gonna hang you over the Grand Canyon with them, no matter how far and how much I will have to pull, to get you there_!" Rosita stated, instantly going into the offensive as she saw the same.

" _Of course not, ever since I saw her, I knew that I had found the Girl of my dreams and as I heard her sing I could not believe that such an angelic voice even exists here on earth and so close to me_

 _I truly can say that I was blessed the moment she told me that she likes me_!" Michael stated, confronting Rosita head on while the same still stood in an offensive stance looking deep into his eyes..., before she dropped into a more relaxed behavior.

"Well then I am calmed, I was afraid that Meena might be fooled, that you just seemed to be interested in her popularity..., but when I look into your eyes I can see honest belief in it, and believe me I have seen lies in all words and shapes, after all I have 25 children!" Rositaexplained and alone that statement was enough to tell us that he was serious and honest about the just said.

"Nothing would be further away from my intentions as to make her sad, I want to treasure her, keep her safe and cuddle her all day!" Michael stated and Rosita was instantly alarmed again.

"As long as it stay with just cuddling for now, don´t do anything I wouldn´t do!" She stated but now it was our turn to look at her sceptic.

"With 25 children at home i´m not quite sure if your statement holds that much weight Rosita!" Buster replied.

"Jesus, guys it is an idiomatic expression okay, of course I know that I might be the last to say this but still.

And to my defense, I got all of my children only 8 years ago, as I was 37 years old, they both are only 17 years old and so way too young for any of that, I just want to make sure they don´t do something they might regret later!" Rosita stated pouting.

"No fear Mrs. Ford, I will wait until we are married and even then I will only let it happen when Meena is ready for it!" Michael explained.

"My Family is quite strict in that and I haven´t known it any other way!" He stated and I guess these words did calmed everyone´s mood down.

"Smooch!" I heard a strange sound as I looked at Ash, I looked back to see Meena passing by, while Michael literally flew after her, as if to be supported by wings.

"Watch me Michael Whitman, this song´s for you as well!" I heard Meena stating before she walked up on stage together with Nathan who appeared from the other side as the curtain was lifted, being send by his Wife.

I quickly ran toward the Piano, being send over with a kiss from Ash, before I began to play, the song was supposed to be accompanied by Heather and her Band most of the time, my part in it was rather small.

 __ _ **(Original: Amaranthine by Amaranthe)**_

 _Meena:_

" _Love, is the reason why we fight to stay alive  
Until a new dawn comes_

 _Like a radiant Light, the shimmer in your eyes just makes me know  
That you and I belong_

 _No, you can´t light the dark, all by your own  
So let us show the world, that our love is strong_

 _Like a sign  
Like a dream  
You're my Amaranthine  
You are all I need, just believe me_

 _Like a whisper, in wind´s stream  
Your voice so serene  
There's nothing else  
In life I ever need  
My dream, Amaranthine!" _As Meena began to sing, dressed in her beautiful Gala dress, she beamed with such a radiant force, as if she was light herself.

 _Nathan:_

" _Time  
Goes by as day and nights are turning into dust  
And when I'm lying in your arms...,_

 _I know it's the place where I am closest to your heart  
When the dark is torn apart._

 _I know you feel the same as I inside  
It feels like in a dream where we can fly_

 _Like a sign  
Like a dream  
You're my Amaranthine  
You are all I needed, believe me_

 _Like a whisper, in wind´s stream  
Your voice so serene  
There's nothing else  
In life I ever need  
My dream, Amaranthine!"_

 _Heather:_

" _Like a radiant light, the shimmer in your eyes just makes me know  
you're my amaranthine!" _Heather growled her part, it's a thing which is often seen in Metal Music Videos, when the front-women of the bands growl along their bandmates. 

After a small guitar solo of her, my next part of the piano was about to begin as Meena sang to it.

 _Meena:_

" _Like a sign  
Like a dream  
You're my Amaranthine  
You are all I needed, believe me!"_

 _Meena and Nathan:_

" _Like a sign  
Like a dream  
You're my Amaranthine  
You are all I needed, believe me_

 _Like a whisper, in wind´s stream  
Your voice so serene  
There's nothing else  
In life I ever need  
My dream, Amaranthine!" _The song ended with another small Piano part from my side, before the last tone echoed in the emptiness, as soon as it vanished the entire hall shock under the mighty outburst of cheers and applauses which we got.

To say it was a standing ovation would have been a total understatement.

"Thank you, Thank you so very much, it has been a great day with you guys, unforgettable, I hope it ha pleased you, all I can say is that it did to me.

You young folks, don´t forget to like and share us on our Head-book site, we would love to see more of you guys in here, To all of you who intent to come back..., until we meet again, Goodbye!" Buster stated as we all once again came to Bow before the Audience.

"Thank You very Much, Gunther Strassberger and Johanna!" Buster stated, once again introduced us to the Audience, as a sign of respect, Gunther beamed as he and Johanna walked up towards the center of the stage before bowing in sync.

"Johnny Baxter and Ashley Simons!" Buster Stated as I took Ash by the hand and together we made our way towards the front to bow before the Audience.

"Meena Kumara and Nathan Hunter!" We made place for the next two to come.

"Manuel and Maurice Santiano!" The twins appeared and bowed before the Audience their Mask still on.

"Rosita and Norman Ford!" Rosita and Norman walked up on stage as the Kids stayed with Lucy, who made sure to keep them in check until their father was back.

"The StereoSkull with Heather Lancaster, Ryan Maroney Austin Prowler and Luna Ravenscar!" Buster introduced the Band of Heather.

"The Zumba Class of Gunther, Mike Meyer, Reeva Sylvain, Rebecca Colington, Maxwell Maximus, Lisa Lovetrace, Victor Kurbarov, Charley Offenbach and Sandy Chore!" He introduced our Background Dancers.

"The Coldplayers, who are already on their way towards Santa Clara, a big thank you for your Support on that one song!" He stated as another Wave of massive Applause washed over us.

"The Calatonia Town-Orchestra, led by Vincent Condu!" A Big applause was heard for the Orchestra.

"Lucita Fernandez and myself, Buster Moon!" Buster introduced himself and his Girlfriend, as they both walked up front to bow.

"And last but definitely not least, my Father Isaac Moon, without whose help we all wouldn´t stand here today, may you rest in peace!" Buster stated before we all fell silent and the whole Audience calmed down, for a minute of Silence.

"Thank you very much, well as you know dear guests, all good things have to come to an end, but as my fathe roften said, Once you know a person, you won´t forget them, and eventually you going to cross paths once more, that why we don´t say Goodbye..., instead we say, until we meet again!" Buster stated before the Curtain dropped down a last time.

The cheers however quickly turned into an `Encore´ Choir.

"Buster are you really going to let that opportunity slip, to bind them on us?!" Lucy asked.

"Of course not, I wouldn´t do that but what about the time-plan, if we now give encores we might get too late for the next Show also you do have to rest, or do you actually think you guys can go without a rest for the next few hours?!" Buster asked.

"Well basically seen we still have some time until the next show starts, also we are still in good time, we even have finished around 30 minutes earlier than anticipated!" Mrs. Crawly stated as she walked up to us.

"Really?!" Buster stated as he looked at the clock here in the backstage area.

"Huh.., wait, is this thing broken again, could it have been broken all the time and I basically have read the wrong time since the beginning!" He stated as he checked his phone to be sure.

"Holy moly you are right, we do have half an hour difference from that clock..., we are quite earlier done..., I guess under these circumstances, we can squeeze at least 4 more songs in and still have enough time, before all the next guests are seated.

Alright, but as we don´t have planned this at all I just don´t know what to do or what to let you guys play, any suggestions?!" Buster asked.

"I think we have some Ideas there!" Manuel stated although it did not wondered me anymore, these guys basically had their heads full of ideas.

"Well then please enlighten us!" Buster stated, ready to give the Audience what it craves for,

an encore of 4 more songs.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N; finally another Chapter done, it had some modifications to be made but overall I am pleased with how the Story has unfolded so far, I hope you guys are so too.**_

 _ **I will be waiting until the next time, sincerely yours truly, the Storyteller and his books.**_


	32. Encore, 4 Songs for all what we feel!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 32, Encore, 4 Songs for all what we feel!**

 **Buster´s Pov:**

Giving Encores, it was something which I never thought to be possible for someone like me, at least before 2 months.

I always knew after seeing the shows at least 2 times, that the ones I did before just weren't popular enough to become a hit.

Of course I gave it my best to come up with good stories for those theater plays, but when I watch them myself I suddenly get to know all of the flaws and faults in it, but then I had mostly already advertised the play, so taking it back would have destroyed the reputation of the theater, so in the end the only one on whom rightfully the blame was to be placed on, has been me.

Due to that fact, I often doubted myself, was I even made for leading this theater..., but alone the constant thought about success and to make sure my father, up in heaven, could be proud of me, kept me going.

The first time the Audience shouted for an encore in any kind of play or show I had made was that very time, as this wonderful crew came together and performed as if it would cost their lives if they don´t.

Hearing the Echo for an encore was like listening to the ocean waves, it's a gentle sound but you know that it holds a powerfull force hidden underneath the surface.

Just as now, if we give them a good encore these people are sure to return, that´s something I have understood, ever since hearing it the first time, it is the sound of pure satisfaction and the wish to get more of it, it´s like drinking ice cold soda on a hot summer day, you just can´t get enough out of just one bottle, just like here, out of one show.

" _Now, its time to give them what they want, with all the force we still have in us, before the big 1 hour break_!" I thought as I took position behind the curtain for a song I had started to write a few days ago and finally finished it today in the early morning before the sound-check.

Still I had no idea that I would have had to bring it down already today, back then as I was halfway through with the text, I just asked the twins to write a melody towards it, out of their simple imagination, the text was written hastily and maybe not the best work I did, as so often..., but it was about some personal experiences I had made, recently but also throughout my life...

I thought that I most likely had to still work on it a bit, but as I heard it this morning, I was in awe and respect before the very skills of the twins.

And believe me, I was more than glad to have them in my crew, than to hear that anyone else has them.

" _Alright Buster here we go_!" I heard Eddie saying over radio.

"I´m ready when you are!" I replied and soon after that, the curtain began to raise.

" _We heard you loud and clearly my people and it sounds great, since you asked us so lovely we will give it to you, here is your encore; here are 4 more song before we say thank you and goodbye to you for real._

 _The first song is a song from myself written not so long ago, it is a song about a lot of people, not only my Crew but also about people i have met throughout my life, however there is a certain group of people I got to know a few days ago, a crew, similar to mine._

 _A strong family, and although each of them comes with their very own story and problems, does each of them reminded me, that although sometimes, in one´s life, not all things will go according to your plan and that sometimes things can go even more terribly wrong..., but then again there is always hope and someone who understands us the way we are._

 _We all are marked by something, maybe we don´t see it, but be sure that it is there, therefore I hope you like this next song, which is called,_ _ **`Marked by Life´**_ _, on my behalf, it has been all I wanted to say, thank you very much for coming and until we meet again_!" I stated as the Audience came in view, which was, with my size, quite earlier than all the others.

As Manuel and Maurice began to play the song they had created, we three began, before I continued to sing my song alone, except for the chorus.

 _ **(Original: So schön kaputt (so beautifully broken/wrecked like this) by SDP)**_

 _Buster and the Twins:_

" _We´ve been marked by life, in the most motley colors_

 _And we carry them with pride, our wounds and our scars_

 _We´ve been marked by life, with all the dirt and the filth_

 _Yet it gleams like a pearl, we are wrecked like this_

 _Wrecked like this!"_

 _Buster:_

" _We´re singing the same songs, been carved from the same stone_

 _Most of our failures, we did them to ourselves_

 _We share the best of times, until our last days_

 _We even share the last beer, getting totally wasted_

 _We are forever young, but we still stay the same_

 _We are completely nuts, nothing can ever stop us_

 _We are wrecked like this, but we are not alone_

 _We are neither perfect nor ever wanted it so!"_

 _Buster and the Twins:_

" _We´ve been marked by life, in the most motley colors_

 _And we carry them with pride, our wounds and our scars_

 _We´ve been marked by life, with all the dirt and the filth_

 _Yet it gleams like a pearl, we are wrecked like this_

 _Wrecked like this!"_

I sang like I meant it, it was a very personal song and I tried to put in as much feelings as I could, without it sounding like a recitation of some kind of prayer.

While singing I also remembered my own Past with my friends, Eddie, Lucy and Judith, the days we spend and the fun we had as kids and teenagers, of course also all the stupid things we did.

 _Buster:_

" _The cool kids from back then, were us, me and you_

 _And wasted for the first time, I´ve been with you_

 _Time flew right past us and so much has happened_

 _Yet we are still here and we´ll remain the same!_

 _Life is like a Portrait, it is broken and smudged_

 _But the memories remain, like they were tattooed on_

 _We all have rough edges, just like a rolling stone_

 _We are neither perfect, nor ever wanted it so!"_

 _Buster and the Twins:_

" _We´ve been marked by life, in the most motley colors_

 _And we carry them with pride, our wounds and our scars_

 _We´ve been marked by life, with all the dirt and the filth_

 _Yet it gleams like a pearl, we are wrecked like this_

 _Wrecked like this!_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _We are wrecked like this_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _So wrecked like this_

 _We´ve been marked by life, in the most motley colors_

 _And we carry them with pride, our wounds and our scars_

 _We´ve been marked by life, with all the dirt and the filth_

 _Yet it gleams like a pearl, we are wrecked like this_

 _Wrecked like this!_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _We are wrecked like this_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _So wrecked like this_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _We are wrecked like this_

 _So-o so-o-o_

 _So wrecked like this!"_

Maurice and Manuel still played the outro, as the audience was bursting out in cheers.

" _This is not all there is, dear people, you know what I said, that who we are and what we have achieved, is all thanks to some certain people and also thanks to you, my dear Guests..., but there is another very important factor which made us all being able to come together and achieve something so great as to stand here right infront of you on this day._

 _She is often forgotten in our count, but without her we wouldn´t be able to stay here, no one not even my birth-father who once owned this place._

 _Although not a person, do I often refer to it as a she, The Old Lady, or Love, because for a long time, she has been my love, a love which will never expire._

 _The next song, is for no one else but this Theater, the very building in whose Hall we are sitting and standing right now, without it we are nothing than broken puppets, living a life which might not be all that bad, but since our strings are cut, we also do not function all too well anymore, we have seen that before._

 _And at this point I have to admit and once again apologize to a lot of people, for as the old theater collapsed, mostly due to my own fault, I thought that she would never be able to forgive this to me, that the bad karma, of being responsible for her destruction due to my own desperation, would eventually haunt me for the rest of my life and that she would never forgive this to me._

 _But the fact that despite 2 months having past ever since the rebuilding, without anything going wrong in this new Theater, tells me, that perhaps she do has forgiven me, that perhaps all she wanted to do was to go through a makeover anyways, to greet the new generation of Artists in her new halls._

 _I dedicate the following song to The New Moon Theater itself, so please make the floor vibrate with a thunderous applause, so that she can hear and feel your enjoyment and our dependence on her, here is Meena and The Moon Crew with a song written by all of us, here is_ _ **`Sad Building´**_ _!"_ I stated and although I might have talked nonsense right now, everyone cheered anyways.

Meena was singing her part as this Theater´s voice, while we all were those which depended on her.

 _ **(Original: Sad Machine by Porter Robinson)**_

 _Meena:_

 _Is anyone there?_

 _Twins:_

 _Yeah..._

 _Meena:_

 _Hi!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Meena:_

" _Who survived? Somebody new?_

 _Anyone else but you?_

 _On a lonely day, there was thunderous sound_

 _A million bricks just shattered on the ground!"_

 _Meena and the Crew, (Electronical voice):_

" _And though I know, since you've awakened her again_

 _She depends on you, she depends on you_

 _She'll go along, and never speak of this again_

 _We depend on you, we depend on you_

 _Although we know, since we've awakened her again_

 _She depends on us, she depends on us_

 _She'll go along, and never speak of this again_

 _We depend on you, we depend (I'll depend) on you!"_

The choir which was created by the voices of my family, was incredible and it touched my very heart, to hear so much love for this theater being told in words, made me incredibly happy.

Meena´s interpretation of the feelings of my home, ever since it´s makeover, sounded so real to me, and as the choir was suddenly accompanied by the orchestra´s artists, out of a total improvisation from the conductor, the melody which was created, made this song all the more wonderful.

This song was nothing more than a Brainstorming made to a melody in those few hours before the show began, Manuel thought that we should at least try to show the peoples our feelings about our second home, that's how this song was created.

 _Meena:_

" _I don't know much about your life beyond these walls_

 _The fleeting sense of poetry, which flows throughout these halls_

 _But I can hear it in his voice, in every call_

 _"This girl who's slept for 20 years, still has her magic after all"_

 _The crew and the orchestra-choir (Meena):_

" _Although I know, since you've awakened her again_

 _She depends on you, she depends on you_

 _(I'll go along, and never speak of that again)_

 _We depend on you, we depend on you_

 _Although we know, since we've awakened her again_

 _She depends on us, she depends on us._

 _She'll go along, and never speak of this again_

 _We depend on you, we depend on you._

 _Although I know, since you've awakened me again_

 _I depend on you, I depend on you_

 _I´ll go along, and never speak of this again_

 _They all depend on you, they all depend (I'll depend) on you!"_ The twins, still played further, while Meena had already stopped to sing.

As the Tones of the instrumental part finished their last echo throughout these halls, the crowd went wild.

" _Thank you very much, the next song, our fore last one, is about a few very important people in the lives of me and my crew._

 _Some of them lived their life to the fullest and can look back at their life with pride._

 _Some on the other hand, lived while facing many challenges and maybe also much misery, but who still gave their all to keep on living day by day, until it´s called lights out._

 _To all those who never wanted to give up, and who carried this special trait of theirs, over towards the next Generation, my own generation, I salute you and I dedicate this song to all of them, to every animal, tall and small._

 _To those who just won't stop looking into a future, until the moment comes that they fall asleep forever..., this next song is called,_ _ **`Won´t stop running´**_ _!"_ I explained towards the Audience, as Johnny came into the center, it was a song which I, who had no one else to give it to anymore, dedicated towards Mariah Fernandez.

A woman who, despite of her own sickness, didn´t gave up, always tried her hardest to smile for her family, who didn´t gave up even if life crushed her and her daughter down, who loved her daughter over everything, even her own health and life, who wanted nothing but the happiness of her Daughter and that the same could be able to fulfill her own dreams.

A woman which survived this sickness for over 20 years and still kept on being strong.

" _This one´s for you, Mariah Fernandez..., keep on going until the very end, walk with your head held high and never stop before it, be proud of what you´ve achieved in your life and of the wonderful daughter you have given birth to, a Daughter which, right now, fulfills herself a dream._

 _A dream you have always wished for her to make true on her own, this wouldn´t have been possible, if you didn´t always supported her..., I know no other woman which is as strong as you, and for that I admire you_!" I stated aloud, to make sure that this too was being videotaped, to make sure that she hears me while she´s sitting infront of her television, watching the broadcast of this show.

 _ **(Original: Won´t stop running by A Great Big world)**_

 _Johnny:_

" _Facing forward  
Lights on  
I won't stop running_

 _Falling backwards  
But inside  
I won't stop running_

 _I'll see another sunrise  
Another voice who keeps saying:  
`This isn't over´!"_

 _The Crew:_

" _I´m no longer young, but I won't stop running,  
I won't stop running!  
I´m no longer young, but I won't stop running!"_

Johnny (Manuel):

" _I don't know how much longer I can fake it  
That it's all alright, that I can do this alone  
I would give my life, to know that you can make it  
_

 _But it's hard to make them stars, when you're caught by these chains  
Every night in my mind it's a fight, but I won't stop dreaming  
'Cause this isn't over, until I come closer (To my dream)!"_

 _The Crew:_

" _Facing forward  
Lights on  
I won't stop running_

 _Falling backwards  
But inside,  
I won't stop running_

 _I'll see another sunrise  
Another voice keeps on saying  
`This isn't over´!  
I´m no longer young, but I won't stop running!"_

Johnny (Manuel):

" _I'd rather want you to become a raging fire (Burning brighter)  
Than to shut my mouth and watch our dream getting burned.  
Yeah "this might be good as it is" but I want you to go further  
_

 _'Cause I felt it once before, I believe the tables will turn  
I wanna make you shine, shine upon us all  
No, I won't stop dreaming  
'Cause this isn't over, until you get closer (To your Dream)!"_

The Crew:

" _Facing forward  
Lights on  
I won't stop running_

 _Falling backwards  
But inside  
I won't stop running_

 _I'll see another star rise (And feel)  
Another hand to hold tight  
This isn't over  
I´m no longer young, but I won't stop running!"  
_

And now came my part, my message towards Mariah Fernandez.

 _Buster (the Twins):_

" _How shall I explain it?  
For twenty years you made it through relapses!  
You've lived it all, you've lived it all (But you decided!)  
To tearing off the cable  
And suddenly she´s able, to fulfill those dreams  
(You said) You've living it all, You´ve living it a-all!_

 _But you won´t stop running (Alone)  
I won't let you stop running (Alone)!"  
_

This part of the song was a warning to Mariah, that I knew what she wanted to do, she told it to me herself, that as long as she lived, Lucita would suffer, but I know that Lucita would even more suffer if Mariah would decide to stop her treatment and giving up on life for the sake of her daughter´s independence.

" _But I will not take that crap, sure maybe you will say it could make an end to her suffering, but is it really the best way to end it all, isn´t there a better way to go to heaven._

 _I will not look aside if you decide to do something so terrible, I swore not to tell to Lucy, that you had such thoughts, but I will not hold that promise if you truly think about such a thing, I won´t let you go, especially not when Lucy isn´t at least by your side then, I will make sure you can be proud of your daughter before that moment comes, I will make sure you will get that new hand to hold tight, these new cheeks to caress, your grandchild will be in your arms before you die, that I swear_!" I thought as I followed the song with half of my mind.

Meanwhile the other half thought about the Letter which Lucy´s Mother had send me..., a letter I hadn´t shown, nor talked about with Lucy.

But if she understands this Message as well, she will most likely ask me about it later.

 _The crew:_

" _I am no longer young, but I won't stop running!"_

Facing forward  
Lights on  
I won't stop running

 _Falling backwards  
But inside  
I won't stop running_

 _I'll see another sunrise  
Another hand to hold tight  
This isn't over,  
This isn't over  
This isn't over,  
I am no longer young, but I won't stop running!" _We all sang and the audience gave applause, thunderous enough to make the roof creaking.

" _Buster..., what´s this all about..., what did you mean with tearing of the Cable..., don´t tell me..., Mom..., decided to end her life...?!"_ Lucy asked in pure shock and it was as I thought, she got the message.

" _I will explain it to you later, when we are alone..., I actually swore to not tell you, but I cannot hold this promise, if she really intends to do that, I comprehended that as I spoke with her a few days ago_!" I told her as I embraced her and held her tight, I wiped the tears away, took a deep breath and turned back around as she and the other´s left the stage.

" _And we come to the Last Song, which tells you people exactly what we feel, whenever we make music and play in this theater, whenever we get praised by our family, It's equivalent to the feeling, when we go to a music festival, to which we haven´t gone in ages._

 _This is for everyone who loves Music as much as we do._

 _Here is our very last song, here is Nathan, together with Ash and StereoSkull with_ _ **`On days like this one´**_ _!"_ I stated in the microphone as they all arrived on the stage to rock of a last time.

 _ **(Original: An Tagen wie diesen by Die Toten Hosen)**_

 _Nathan:_

 _I´m waiting all year, for this day on this week_

 _And dance like crazy, up and down the street_

 _As if there´s a rhythm, as if there´s a song_

 _Which pulls me further, throughout the streets along!_

 _I meet you Halfway, to pick you up, like promised_

 _To the same time, at the same place, just like last year_

 _Through push and pulling, all through the crowd_

 _We will follow, the same old way around._

 _Along the sideway, like on a highway_

 _Over the Bridge, further on to the music_

 _Where everything is loud, where everyone gets round_

 _Just to let loose!_

 _Where our friends are waiting, there´s no debating_

 _Just let it go!"_

 _All:_

" _On days like this one_

 _We wishing for Infinity_

 _On days like this one_

 _We still got endless time_

 _I wishing for eternity!"_

 _Nathan:_

" _This one´s forever, forever today_

 _We won´t stand still, we dancing the night away_

" _C´mon I carry you, through the people._

 _Have no fear, I´m gonna keep you save!"_

 _We keep on drifting, into the crowd we´re diving_

 _Swimming with the stream_

 _Going on in circles, we won´t ever landing_

 _As if we float!"_

 _Al:_

" _On days like this one_

 _We wishing for Infinity_

 _On days like this one_

 _We still got eternity!_

 _In this night, all is exciting_

 _It sounds so promising_

 _We experience the best night_

 _And there´s no end in sight!"_

 _Nathan:_

" _No end in sight(3X)!"_

 _All:_

" _On days like this one_

 _We wishing for Infinity_

 _On days like this one_

 _We still got eternity!_

 _In this night, all is exciting_

 _It sounds so promising_

 _We experience the best night_

 _And there´s no end in sight_

 _No end in sight_

 _We experience the best night_

 _And there´s no end in sight_

 _No end in sight!"_ And as the song tells us, was even the cheering with no end I sight as the song finished.

" _Thank you very much, it has been a wonderful day with you all, a time which we surely will remember, thank you again and until we meet again_!" I stated as we all came once again together, to bow before the audience, before the Curtain fell a last time for this show.

The cheering behind it, was going on for half an hour more before the halls were emptied and the new guests were let inside, meanwhile me and my crew had finally an hour of break before the next show would begin, to catch up on things which happened during these few hours of performing.

 _ **A/N: thank you very much for reading so far, it has been a long way towards where we are now, but we are still not at the end.**_

 _ **But with this `the third Arc: Nova Luna´s Showtime!**_ _ **is over. I hope you all enjoyed it, in the next Chapter, we will go on towards**_ _ **the fourth Arc:**_ _ **The Moon-crew on their Week off!**_

 _ **Here´s a little spoiler:**_ _ **except a Charity concert.**_

 _ **Well then until we meet again in the next Chapter, don´t forget, read and review.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books!**_


	33. Here s to us!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Fourth Arc: The Moon-crew on their week off!**

 **Chapter 33, Here´s to us!**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

 _ **(Background music: Offenbach- around the Fire)**_

" _A great Success..., no that was not right..., let me think, the greatest ever..., no that´s not right either, we are long not done..., Jesus, how hard can it be to express one´s feelings about today`s shows, maybe I could call it a real Blast_!" I thought as I looked at the others talking, while we all sat around the fire.

Infront of us the big swivel grill, which Johnny managed to find behind a lot of other things, which were carelessly stapled over each other by his father and his gang within the toolshed next to the Garage.

After the second Show was over and the entire Guests had gone back home it was time for us all to celebrate, the shows were well received and even Miss Noodleman seemed to be well entertained, she told us that we were great and even handed us women and girls each a bouquet of flowers over.

And although the second Show had to be done without the Coldplayers and the Lighting bugs, was it still well received, the lineup of the second show only changed a little to compensate for that loss, we played two more songs than previously, we covered _**Tyron Cruise´s World in our palms,**_ _(Taio Cruz, the world in our hands)_ __which was sang by the Twins, in a faster way than the original, as well as _ **Marcus Geislinger´s 40 Millions**_ _(Max Giesinger´s 80 Millionen)_ by Nathan.

It was so good that we asked them to sing it once more later in the evening, they only smiled weakly saying that they would think about it, if they weren't too tired and hoarse.

Well the day was not over yet, although the Kids and Norman went already back home on a request of their mother, since they still had the last week of school tomorrow before their holidays.

Since on Friday the weather wasn´t the best they decided to move the date for the Graduation ceremony towards Saturday, where the weather was supposed to be the best of the month, also was there a School-festival included and although we hadn´t much to do with that school anymore, especially not me as a none Calatonian, were we invited by the kids.

There should even a concert being held by their school-orchestra, so let´s all pray that the sun comes out as bright as it gets, to also bring a success to the little ones.

"Well then guys, we´ve eaten and we´ve drunk, we have celebrated and we have thanked each other for a wonderful day, I guess now it´s time for the entertainment part of today´s evening.

We have no more orchestra or nice sound system to accompany us, but we still got our voices, luckily there are not many neighbors around which could be disturbed by some good old fashioned Acapella songs, so who wants to go first, remember Lucy and I have to be at the airport before the last flight on midnight, which is in about 4 hours!?" Buster asked, a little inebriated but not too much.

"Well if no one else wants to, I can go first, you know?!" Gunther asked to break the ice.

"That is a magnificent idea..., but you know what Gunther, if you do then you will have to sing us a song from your home, a German one!" Buster stated while he and Lucy cuddled.

"Wait German..., well sure I could but are you sure, it is a little stupid if no one really understands what i´m singing about?!" Gunther asked a little sceptic, well it was a good argument but I knew no one would buy that.

"Gunther haven´t we all already decided that music and singing is about to 60% about the feelings you put into it and only to 40% about the words which are sang.

If you feel what the song wants to say, than I am sure that we will understand you no matter the Language!" I stated.

Although I didn´t drank any Alcohol, did I felt myself quite Euphoric, mostly because Johnny let me sit in his lap and I could feel something pocking me, indicating that the situation of that simple thing aroused him highly, which was actually my Plan, I snickered inertly at the thought of the blushing and the aroused feelings and dirty thoughts he must hide right now.

"Well if you say it like that, I guess there is no harm, so what shall I sing?!" Gunther asked as he thought about it.

"How about a more popular song, I know you´ve been practicing a lot for my birthday, you said you had to keep yourself trained in it, since you almost only speak American anymore!" Mrs. Strassberger explained.

"Alright, I guess I just do it, but don´t ask of me to translate it later into American, got it!" Gunther stated as he began to think, after a while his mine brightened up.

"I got the perfect song for tonight, so clean your ears and listen well!" He stated as he stood up and climbed up on the small makeshift stage, which was built with a few wood-boxes and a large wooden plate, and although it screamed under the sudden weight, did it hold strong against breaking.

With anticipation we looked at Gunther who cleaned his throat, drank a bit before beginning to hum, imagining the music to kick in.

 _ **(Original: Andreas Bourani- Ein Hoch auf Uns)**_

 _Gunther:_

„ _Wer friert uns diesen Moment ein  
Besser kann es nicht sein  
Denkt an die Tage, die hinter uns liegen  
Wie lang wir Freude und Tränen schon teilen!"_

(Who stops this moment for us

There´s no way it gets better

Think of all the days, which are behind us

How long we´ve shared the joy and the tears)

 _„Hier geht jeder für jeden durchs Feuer  
Im Regen stehen wir niemals allein  
Und solange unsere Herzen uns steuern  
Wird das auch immer so sein!"_

(For one another we walk through the fire

And in the Rain we never stand alone

And as long as our Hearts will control us

This will remain the same forever onwards)

 _„Ein Hoch auf das, was vor uns liegt  
Dass es das Beste für uns gibt  
Ein Hoch auf das, was uns vereint  
Auf diese Zeit (Auf diese Zeit)!"_

(So here´s to that, what lies onwards

That it would be the best for us

And here´s to that, what unites us strong

To this time, (to this time))

 _„Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf dieses Leben  
Auf den Moment  
Der immer bleibt!"_

(So here´s to us (to us)

To this Li-fe

To this Moment

Which stays forever)

„ _Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf jetzt und ewig  
Auf einen Tag  
Unendlichkeit!"_

(And here´s to us (to us)

Now and forever

To this Day

Eternity)

„ _Wir haben Flügel, schwör'n uns ewige Treue  
Vergolden uns diesen Tag  
Ein Leben lang ohne Reue  
Vom ersten Schritt bis ins Grab!"_

(We have wings, vow for eternal Faith

Sweetening us this day

A lifetime without any regrets

From the first step to the grave)

 _„Ein Hoch auf das, was vor uns liegt  
Dass es das Beste für uns gibt  
Ein Hoch auf das, was uns vereint  
Auf diese Zeit (Auf diese Zeit)!"_

(So here´s to that, what lies onwards

That it would be the best for us

And here´s to that, what unites us strong

To this time, (to this time))

 _„Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf dieses Leben  
Auf den Moment  
Der immer bleibt!"_

(So here´s to us (to us)

To this Li-fe

To this Moment

Which stays forever)

 _„Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf jetzt und ewig  
Auf einen Tag  
Unendlichkeit (Unendlichkeit)"_

(And here´s to us (to us)

Now and forever

To this Day

Eternity)

 _„Ein Feuerwerk aus Endorphinen  
Ein Feuerwerk zieht durch die Nacht  
So viele Lichter sind geblieben  
Ein Augenblick, der uns unsterblich macht  
Unsterblich macht!"_

(A firework of Joy and Laughter

A firework throughout the night

So many lights have stayed together

A moment, which makes us strong

(Makes us strong)

While Gunther sang, Johanna and Mrs. Strassberger clapped their hands along the melody, while the rest of us cheered for him.

 _„Ein Hoch auf das, was vor uns liegt  
Dass es das Beste für uns gibt  
Ein Hoch auf das, was uns vereint  
Auf diese Zeit (Auf diese Zeit)!"_

(So here´s to that, what lies onwards

That it would be the best for us

And here´s to that, what unites us strong

To this time, (to this time))

 _„Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf dieses Leben  
Auf den Moment  
Der immer bleibt!"_

(So here´s to us (to us)

To this Li-fe

To this Moment

Which stays forever)

 _„Ein Hoch auf uns (uns)  
Auf jetzt und ewig  
Auf einen Tag  
Unendlichkeit (Unendlichkeit)"_

(And here´s to us (to us)

Now and forever

To this Day

Eternity, (Eternity))

 _Ein Hoch auf uns  
(Ein Feuerwerk aus Endorphinen)  
Ein Hoch auf uns  
(Ein Feuerwerk zieht durch die Nacht)  
Ein Hoch auf uns  
(So viele Lichter sind geblieben)  
Auf uns!"_

(And here´s to us

(A Firework of Joy and Laughter)

And here´s to us

(A Firework throughout the night)

And here´s to us

(So many Lights have stayed together)

TO US!)

And with this last words Gunther ended his song earning applause from all of the here present.

"That was great my son, I knew you still got it in you!" Mrs. Strassberger stated as she showed her son a thumb up.

"Alright then next am I, I got a similar song where unity and friendship is praised, still I have no idea how that would sound like on acapella, so forgive me if it´s bad!" I stated as I stood up.

"Well whatever you sing, today we had such a massive success that there is no matter how bad you would now sing, we all can be proud of ourselves that we made it through all this and still have the energy to sing and fool around in the first place.

So let us hear it!" Buster stated in anticipation.

"Well if you are sure that your ears can take it, very well then, but note that this song is rated as explicit, although it is more with a few bad words than anything raunchy, no fear.

Yet if that is okay for you?!" I asked.

"Of course, I mean we are all adults here, sure Meena and Michael Aren´t for now but they are quite mature for their age, if it´s only a little I bet we can handle it!" Rosita explained and the other nodded.

"Well you have been warned!" I stated as I cleared my throat.

 _ **(Original: Halestorm- Here´s to us)**_

 _Ash:_

" _We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
And sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah!"  
_

While I sang, Ryan began to drum on a piece of wood, Austin took his Acoustic guitar and strummed along to the song all of me and my older friends knew, while Heather stepped into the Chorus together with me.

 _Ash and Heather:_

" _Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let`s give them hell  
Wish everybody well_

 _Here's to us_

 _Here's to us!"_

 _Heather:_

" _We stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast, cause things got better_

 _And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever!"_

 _Ash and Heather:_

" _Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass_

 _Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell them go fuck themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!"_

 _Heather:_

 _Here's to all those we´ve kissed  
And to all those we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't dream of_

 _To us who´re breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's coming our way  
Here's to us_

 _Ash and Heather:_

 _Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you_

 _Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let`s give them hell  
Wish everybody well  
_

_StereoSkull and Ash:_

 _Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up_

 _Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass_

 _If they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck yourself)  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
(Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!"_

I sang and it really did good to do, I felt it earlier that day, but Hell, I kinda missed that feeling, even though we all had been friends before, Lance included, did Lance always said that he didn´t wanted to be in a big Band.

I guess it has been like that, since he once had been betrayed by his old band and thrown out, before they got famous in our little town in which we went to Junior high school, before we moved to Calatonia.

In a way I could understand him with not wanting to trust so many people again..., still I thought he would at least trust me, but I guess he is better off Solo, both in carrier and private.

" _But then again, didn´t he said he and his friends would whoop our asses, guess that must mean he has getting him a new band after all..., I wonder how he got them to trust him?_!" I mumbled, as I sat back down in Johnny´s Lap feeling his horniness, which I acknowledged with another chuckle.

"Say..., did you guys ever wanted to be famous or something?!" I heard Buster asking Heather, as my trail of thought ripped off, mostly from Johnny trying not to get any hornier than he already was, guess the alcohol also got to his head a little.

"Well in a way we wanted to but you see..., we all have our own jobs and are more like a weekend Band, than a real professional Rock-band, playing every weekend at some other place which Marlon, Luna´s little sister and our manager, can find!" Heather explained while the others nodded.

"Well It is thought a shame, I mean you got some true skills, all of you, I bet you would be great... well if you ever are interested just come to me, i´m sure we can handle something out, if not as a main act then surely as a backup-band for Ashley, we pay good I would say and we always search new talents to come!" Buster explained.

Although he had drank much, was I sure that he still had a clear mind.., and I guess it would be awesome if Heather and the guys would participate in our illustrious round.

"Well I guess we can think about it, right guy?!" Heather stated and the other nodded.

"Great, whenever you have decided just let me know, alright?" Buster stated.

"Sure thing..., well I guess this was it for us, we still got work to do tomorrow, Ryan can you give me a drive?!" Heather asked her friend, although I personally think there is something more going on between them.

"Naturally!" Ryan answered curtly..., although he was a passionate drummer and really friendly, wasn´t he a man of many words.

"Well I guess that´s it for us as well, same as Ryan and Heather, I too got work to do tomorrow and Marlon and Luna still got to go to school tomorrow, for Marlon´s graduation Ceremony!" Austin stated and Marlon nodded.

"Finally I am in College!" Marlon stated eagerly, which made her quite happy, I mean, celebrating the 18th Birthday is a big day for anybody I suppose.

" _Well I celebrated my 18_ _th_ _Birthday with a small tart, a few candles and Lance, who sang the most horrible version of happy Birthday I had ever heard before_!" I thought as I nearly had to choke on the memory, back then we still didn´t knew Heather and the others, we were barely a year in Calatonia, all alone, just the two of us..., one of these times when everything was still mostly allright.

"So what do you want to be someday Marlon?!" Meena, who sat together with Michael, asked.

Honestly, I almost forgot that she and Michael stood one year before their own graduation from Highschool, sometimes I even forget that she isn´t an adult yet, well the soda bottles to their feet did indicated that fact.

"I want to become a Manager in the Entertainment business, this way I can promote StereoSkull a lot better, for now all I can do is to ask by friends of our parents for casual gigs, it´s good money but also nothing big enough to make some talent scouts attentive of us, well.., although maybe we managed to make them pay attention to us today, who knows!?" Marlon excitedly explained and I smiled.

"I bet you become a great one and if you want, I can show you some good colleges around and where I was taught the way of a manager!" Buster offered and Lucy nodded.

"Believe me he did studied hard, otherwise the bank would have never got him the theater back in the first place, even with the money he and his Father paid them!" She explained.

"I too learned a bit about it myself..., I wanted to help Larry a bit out, so the Bar would remain..., and I thought it might become handy some day!" She continued as Buster looked at her in surprise, before it turned into an amorous look.

"You surprise me more and more, sweetheart!" Buster stated as he kissed her cheek making her giggling.

"Stop it you, we are in public!" She said playfully hitting his shoulder, while he only chuckled to that.

It was so cheesy, that I had no idea to either feel flustered to observe this, or cringe of all the romantics and hearts which flew around them.

"Anyway it was nice to meet and work with you guys, so come by any times you want and if you need a place to practice, just ask me!" Buster stated and they all nodded gratefully, before saying goodbye to anyone.

"Goodbye Johnny, make sure to make Ash happy, you got it..., and please don´t turn out to be a dick like Lance has been, otherwise I might have to kill you!" Heather stated as she fist-bumped Johnny, Ryan who stood behind her just nodded, fist-bumping us as well.

Marlon, as always, came flying right around me, picking me up and hugging me, as if I was her teddy bear, expect the difference that they weren't as spiky as I was, which made her always regretting it..., but not enough to stop her from doing it the next time again.

It was just how she was, free and happy without a care in the world, but serious if it depended on it, and I wouldn´t want to have her any other way.

"Goodbye Ash, make sure to keep rocking on!" She stated as I head-sniped her forehead with my fingers and a smile.

"I will do so, keep yourself healthy and happy got it!" I replied

"Roger that, you too Johnny, keep on singing the way your soul leads you!" Marlon stated as she fist-bumped Johnny, with many more taps afterwards, until Luna practically had to drag her away.

 _ **Buster´s Pov:**_

The evening so far has been a good one, after a massively successful show, the BBQ we had organized to celebrate this epic show, tasted all the more better.

Even the early departure of a few guests, like Norman and the Kids, and now The StereoSkull Band members, wasn´t enough to tone down the mood of tonight's gathering.

Aside of the usual Moon crew, including our Additions, were also Meena´s Family, Johnny´s Mother and Sister, Gunther´s Mother, Johanna, Eddie, Miss Crawly, Nana and Lucy with us.

Even Meena´s Love-interest Michael, which was allowed to stay by his Parents, if Meena's Mother would bring him back home.

Ash´s Parents on the other hand couldn´t get away any faster, the scorn they must feel, after seeing their daughter being so successful without their help, must have bit them right in the butt.

Johanna´s kids were allowed to stay with Norman and Rosita´s kids until she would phone him that she would be on her way home, then he was supposed to bring them back to her.

It was quite clear that Gunther would drive her, after all Johanna, due to the ever-changing costs of the constant refilling of fuel and the different taxes, didn´t owned a car herself.

And letting a lone woman drive deep in the night with a Taxi back home, was still a little risky, at least in my opinion.

"Well, well Buster, you are awfully generous today!" Ash stated as soon as the Band had departed, after my offer to them, rippping me out of my trail of thoughts.

"Not really, but I have to keep my connections open, you never know when you might need them, and I am right thought, they have talent, it would be a shame to let it die, or am I wrong!" I stated and the others nodded.

"There he has a point, young talent has to be supported for it to grow old, it has been the same with everyone who became famous, if there is no one who gives you a helping hand, you will always remain a shower-singer, or worse, become nothing but the party maker in your circle of friends!" Nana explained while sipping on her wine glass, brought to her from her own mini bar in her Rolls Royce.

Although she was a high-class lady, didn´t she seemed the least bit out of place here, she even re-dressed herself in more casual clothing before coming.

She said that it was as if she went back in time, I guess she meant the time as she began working here in the Theater, I did knew a bit about it, from some of the things she told me about, but that also was as well as nothing, but luckily my ears were sharp, I hear more than I get personally told...

"Anyways who goes next?!" I asked as I looked around.

"How about you two?!" I asked the twins.

"Sure, give us a second to think and we will drop some beats!" Manuel stated while his brother nodded.

They only thought about it for about 3 minutes. before they nodded to each other and looked at us.

"Alright this song is about life in a Metropole like Calatonia or San Francisco, basically about any big City and how hard it is to even survive a single day if you live in the wrong neighborhood, believe me, we can tell, not everything that shines bright has been golden down there and we were kinda glad as we finally were able to get out of the hood.

Where we live now, things are a lot easier, thankfully we found a flat-share with a nice roommate, very nice indeed..., anyways time to drop some beats!" Manuel explained

As he nodded over to his brother.

Maurice began to beat box and that quite good, if I would have to make a rating I would say 8 stars from 10, it was incredible how much talent some people have.

Soon Manuel began to sing and that in two different tones, one higher and the other deeper.

 _ **(Original: Mattafix- Big City Life)**_

Manuel:

" _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case_

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case!"_

Manuel sang a bit about the truth of a big city, while some people struggle to survive in it, other, in the same second, might have given up or were forced violently to stop, it was just our reality, after all I was one who could talk from it, a few days ago it could have been me, who would have been on the front-pages of the newspapers the next day, announcing my death due to robbery.

" _This City´s like a show_

 _And we´re all lined up in a row_

 _We just push on by_

 _It's funny, how hard we try._

 _Take a moment to relax_

 _Before you do anything rash_

 _Don't you wanna know me?_

 _Come be a friend of mine._

 _I'll share some wisdom with you_

 _Don't you ever get angry?_

 _From time to time_

 _But don't let the system get you down!_

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case_

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case!"_

The system he spoke was about the injustice and inequality in the streets, the corruption, of minds and souls, all the Gangs which roamed the streets at night, the robberies in broad daylight, all of this money-making and money-losing, basically the entire life outside of the Privacy we had in our homes.

" _Soon our time has come_

 _And we all die one by one_

 _We still live for the letter_

 _Tell me, does this stuff even matter?_

 _Don't you wanna know me?_

 _Be a friend of mine (a friend of mine)_

 _I'll share some wisdom with you_

 _Don't you ever get lonely?_

 _From time to time_

 _Don't let the system get you down!_

 _A Linguist, who crosses the seas and the oceans_

 _A constant itinerant´s life is what I've chosen_

 _I find myself in a Big City, a prison, arisen from the vision of mankind_

 _Designed, to keep me, to beat me, right down into the corner_

 _You'll find me, along with the joy and the laughter and the hardship_

 _The graveyard is where my heart is, still I find it hard to depart this Big City Life!"_

Of course we all knew what Manuel meant with The Letter, he spoke about the only Letter that truly matters at the end of a month..., or for some people it matters even in all of their life, after all the hardships we had to endure, all the anger and misery, we could rejoice once that letter came.

The wage, the salary, the paycheck, whatever you call it, it was the ultimate reward after a hard month.

The most beautiful days in the year are the Paydays from work, when you know that all you had to go through was worth it and that you can go on for another month.

But to obtain it was hard, in our modern society you had to practically be a linguist, be willing to put some miles on the road or on foot, to always be in motion, you had to function or else you would soon go under.

And although we all have at the very least twice thought about just quitting everything beside of breathing and eating, we all knew that it would just get harder, therefore we just suck things up and keep on living like we always do, a life in which the only instant escape route would be death.

" _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case_

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case._

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case_

 _Big City Life, we try to get by_

 _Pressure won´t ease up, no matter how hard we try_

 _Big City Life, here my heart finds no ease_

 _And right about now, the cops found a new case!"_

As Manuel finished his song his brother also stopped beatboxing, something which even astounded Nana, who looked at them in awe.

Of course we gave applause, I knew, from trying it once, how hard it is to beatbox.

I reached for some soda and gave them each a bottle.

"Thanks man, Jesus, my throats all dry now!" Maurice stated as he thanked me.

"Well if we go over to the life in a big city and the rising inequality in the world, I can sing some songs of that too..., so can I get some vocal help from you guys!" Johnny stated and Nathan, Ash and Myself nodded.

"The next song for this evening is about the question we might sometimes ask ourselves when we hear about all the crimes and the entire disasters in the world on TV, in the Radio, or even read it in a newspaper.

A lot of thing in this world are bad and going slowly but steady over to the worst.

Just look at that thug who tried to rob Buster a few days ago, I have no idea what his history is, what drove him to do such things, and what he did afterwards if he might has escaped.

I kept thinking about such things a lot when I was still a child, I often asked myself why there exists so much hatred in this world, religious or not, and what it would take to make it a better one.

I guess the ultimate answer is the love, if we love each other or simply like each other, things might get far easier, but where is the love, why is there still so much hatred in our world.

So here is a song about another part of life´s truth, here´s _ **The Black Hearted Nuts**_ with _ **Where is the Love?**_!" Johnny stated as he closed his eyes to focus on the music he heard in his head, humming it.

The Twins instantly took it upon them to make the beats, before he began to sing.

 _ **(Original: The Black Eyed Peas- Where is the Love?)**_

Johnny:

" _What's wrong with the world, mama?_

 _People living like they ain't got no mamas_

 _I think the whole world' is addicted to the drama_

 _Only attracted to the things that'll bring a trauma_

 _Overseas, yeah, we trying to stop terrorism_

 _But we still got terrorists here living_

 _In the USA, the big CIA_

 _The Bloods and the Crips, and the KKK_

 _But if you only have love for your own race_

 _Then you only leave space to discriminate_

 _And to discriminate only generates hate_

 _And when you hate, then you're bound to get irate_

 _Madness is what you demonstrate_

 _And that's exactly how anger works and operates_

 _Man, you gotta have love, this'll set us straight_

 _Take control of your mind and meditate_

 _Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all!"_

All:

" _People killing, people dying_

 _Children hurt and you hear them crying_

 _Do you practice what you preach?_

 _Or would you turn the other cheek?_

 _Father, father, father, help us_

 _We need some guidance from above_

 _These people got me, got me questioning_

 _Where is the love? (love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love, the love)!"_

As Johnny ended his part and after we sang the Chorus, it was my time to share some wisdom.

Buster (Johnny):

" _It just ain't the same, old ways have changed_

 _New days are strange, is the world insane?_

 _If love and peace is so strong_

 _Why are there pieces of love that don't belong_

 _Like when Nations drop their bombs._

 _Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones_

 _With ongoing suffering as the youth die young_

 _So ask yourself, is the loving really gone?_

 _So I can ask myself, really, what is going wrong?_

 _With this world that we living in, people keep on giving in_

 _Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends:_

 _Not respecting each other, denying their brothers_

 _A war is going on, but the reason is undercover_

 _The truth is kept a secret, and swept under the rug_

 _If you never know truth, then you never know love_

 _Where's the love, y'all? (Come on, I don't know)_

 _Where's the truth, y'all? (Come on, I don't know)_

 _And where's the love y'all_?"

All:

" _People killing, people dying_

 _Children hurt and you hear them crying_

 _Do you practice what you preach?_

 _Or would you turn the other cheek?_

 _Father, father, father, help us_

 _We need some guidance from above_

 _These people got me, got me questioning_

 _Where is the love? (love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love)_

 _Where is the love? (the love, the love)!"_

After my Part it was Nathan´s time to sing, though I had to say, as the oldest of us all this part just matched to him.

He nodded, telling us he knew the text of the song, it was incredible how many different people could like the very same songs.

Nathan:

" _I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder_

 _As I'm getting older, y'all people gets colder_

 _Most of us only care about money-making_

 _Selfishness got us following the wrong direction_

 _Wrong information always shown by the media_

 _Negative images is the main criteria_

 _Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria_

 _Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema_

 _Whatever happened to the values of humanity?_

 _Whatever happened to the fairness and equality?_

 _Instead of spreading love, we spreading animosity_

 _Lack of understanding leading us away from unity_

 _That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under_

 _That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down_

 _It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under_

 _Gotta keep my faith alive 'til love is found_

 _Now ask yourself…!"_

All:

" _Where is the love?_

 _Where is the love?_

 _Where is the love?_

 _Where is the love?_

 _Father, father, father, help us_

 _We need some guidance from above_

 _These people got me, got me questioning_

 _Where is the love?"_

Johnny (Ash, Buster and Nathan):

" _Now sing with me, y'all (one world, one world)_

 _We only got (one world, one world)_

 _That's all we got (one world, one world)_

 _And something's wrong with it_

 _Something's wrong with it_

 _Something's wrong with the w-w-world_

 _We only got (one world, one world)_

 _That's all we got (one world, one world)!"_

And so we ended also this song, it sure was a nice evening, but as I looked at my watch I knew that it soon had to end, Lucy and I got a flight to take after all, I mean the tickets were paid, it would be a shame to miss the flight.

"Well it seems that our both time is coming to end, you folks, we soon have to get going!" I explained and while I heard some protest, I could only chuckle.

"C´mon guys it´s only one week, afterwards I will be glad to boss you around again as soon as you arrive.

For when you arrive I will greet you in the newest Bar on the Beach, so make sure to be fit, you guys will go right at it, understood!" I stated and they nodded still with sad mines.

"Okay but one last song before you go..., c´mon Lucy hasn´t yet sung anything for this evening, we cannot let that count?!" The Twins stated and I had to chuckle.

"Well if you insist, what do you think Love, we still got some time!" I asked and she only nuzzled to me.

"Of course, for singing I always have time, well then what to sing for this evening´s closure..., ah yeah I know, there is that one song I heard in San Francisco at a Party I went to with my co-workers, something the DJ played.

It kept itself in my mind for a while and I just had to learn the lyrics by heart, well then here we go!" Lucy stated before she began to hum the melody.

 _ **(Original: Remady and Manu-L – L.I.F.E)**_

Lucy:

" _I've been walking a thousand miles  
To too many places  
And I know there's a reason why  
For whatever I do  
And the day that I met you  
I would always find the way to make it right  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime._

 _Every day is a winding road  
You gotta ride it  
Because I know that it can't be wrong  
Whatever I do  
And as long as you're with me  
We would always find the strength to carry on  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime!"_

As Lucy sang I remembered the song, she told me about it and out of habit I too listened to it and found it quite enjoyable.

So without further ado I began to sing the chorus surprising Lucy but the same smiled and nuzzled in my embrace.

Buster:  
" _And these are the days of our lives  
And these are the days of the days  
Of your life_

 _Of your life_!"

Lucy:

" _It's how we learn and it's how we grow  
I gotta be patient  
All it takes is to let it go  
I need to know_

 _Even if the lights go out  
Will you ever be the one, to stay right by my side  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime?"_

Buster:  
 _"And these are the days of our life's  
And these are the days of the days  
Of your life_

 _Of your life!"_

While she nuzzled to my side I nodded to her indicating to sing along.

Buster and Lucy:  
 _"We would always find the strength to carry on  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime  
And these are the days of our li-fe!"_

Buster:

" _Of your life  
Of your life!"_

And so the song ended, I bet with music the same would sound even better but overall I was satisfied with this acapella version.

"This was nice, I loved it!" Nana explained as she gave a round of applause, which indicated that these were no empty words of her, she rarely gave applause.

"We did too, but I guess now we really have to go, we have to gather our things and make our way to the airport!" I stated and the other´s nodded.

"I guess all good things are coming to an end, just like today, well I still got to check on my children before I go sleeping so I might as well be early today, who knows what they do right now to Norman, I wanted to speak with him anyways, and he still has to drive Johanna´s kids home, you better call him once you decide to go!" Rosita stated as she stood up too, while Johanna nodded.

"And well we got to get home, or else Raphy will pull another all-nighter without eating nor drinking, when I see Raphy playing, to me does it seem, that while playing online-games, it would be totally trivial to do anything else!" Manuel stated and his brother nodded firmly.

"If we wouldn´t use force, Raphy might someday die by dehydration!" Maurice continued shaking his head in disapproval.

"And I still got graduation day today, we got to go home as well!" Meena explained, and Michael nodded.

"Same here!" He replied.

Yeah ad I still have work tomorrow and the week, same as Norman, still since it´s mostly deskwork, it is not so tiring that I cannot stay out later than usual, but still.

It would not be fair to Norman to let him take care of my kids as well, I bet they are waiting anyways!" Johanna explained and Gunther nodded alongside his mother.

"Well since everybody´s leaving we might as well clean things up here I guess, anyways it has been a real good day and an even nicer evening, I hope we can do that again, it has been nice to get to know all of you a little better and I hope you guys stay healthy this whole week, don´t get into trouble until we come to get you out of it, got it!" Ash explained and Johnny nodded, as he began to put sand over the Fire to extinguish it.

"Whatever happens, you can always count, that we got your back!" He stated in the round, as the fire was out and only smoke rose from the fire bowl.

"Indeed!" Rosita stated and the rest of my Crew nodded as they looked towards me and Lucy.

"You guys!" I stated as I do had to shed a few tears, the family I had gained truly was the best.

"I´m really sorry to interrupt you guys, but we got to go if you still want to pack your things and make it to the airport in time!" Eddie explained as he stood next to his Car, with which we drove from his home, to which his parents brought us in their limousine, to Johnny´s Garage.

After the constant nagging of his parents to have him more independent of themselves, he forced himself to undergo the test and get a driver-permission, as reward for the succeeded exam, his father bought him his first car, a 1963 Ford Thunderbird, a true classic.

But even if the Car was just awesome, at least in mine and Lucy´s eyes, didn´t Eddie really liked the idea of driving around town with such an expensive car, well his fear was not unfounded..., in the last few weeks, almost every day, you kept hearing news about cars being stolen, their windows broken up and robbed of nearly everything on the inside, including the radio, some even had their wheel stabbed or scratches all over the car-body, as if from a key.

The news said that there might be a new Gang of delinquents around town, trying to make themselves known, they called themselves _**The Kingslayers**_.

"Well I guess you are right, we disturbed the neighbors for far enough anyways, I guess it´s time to say goodbye for now, well then see you guys in a week, stay healthy!" I stated to them and they nodded.

"Likewise!" They replied, as most of them said goodbye to one another and made their way to their own cars.

"Well then Johnny and Ash, take it easy for the week and do the things you want to do, for the week after we got to work ourselves down to the bone, to make things a success in Larry´s bar, if you need anything or got any question´s, don´t hesitate to call me, oh and could you please stop by the theater from time to time..., just to make sure everything´s alright-, you never know.

Anything can happen in an entire week, we saw that before haven´t we?!" I stated and they nodded.

"No fear Buster, we got that!" Ash stated while Johnny agreed behind her.

"Thanks guys!" I stated.

"Well then, see you soon!" Lucy and I, stated as we wonk out of the window, as Eddie drove away.

"See you soon!" They shouted back and soon they vanished within the night.

As we drove through the night I began to think back at everything which happened so far in just 2 months and a few weeks.

While Lucy nuzzled in my embrace and Eddie drove through the illuminated town, my mind wandered to something different.

To something I heard by accident, although I knew a bit about the past, did the fact, that I didn´t even knew my very own Origins, burned a hole in my heart, and although interacting with my new big Family did helped a bit, wasn´t it yet enough to truly extinguish this mental burning within me.

" _I think I should look it up someday_!" I mumbled as I looked outside.

"Look what up?!" Lucy asked.

"Some stuff about my family, I need to know them a lot better I guess, not knowing a thing just causes me mental problems, you know!" I stated and I felt her nodding.

"The own origins are truly important, but don´t forget what you have reached without knowing them, even if you get to know all of it doesn´t that mean that it is either for the better or the worse, it is just who you might have been, not who you are now!" Lucy stated as she nuzzled deeper into my arms.

"I guess you are right!" I stated after a while of thinking about it, but as I got no answer I looked down only to see her having dozen of.

" _I guess today has been a real good day for you_!" I mumbled, I haven´t seen her sleeping so peacefully in a long time, not even during our time in San Francisco.

I decided to let her sleep a bit, putting my Jacket over her, she nuzzled deeper in my embrace, impossible for me to move away without waking her up, therefore Eddie offered to get the already packed luggage from our home.

While we drove further into the night, the acknowledgement of the first free hours of their holiday has also finally arrived in the various minds of my crew, Rosita and Norman should cuddle close together and prepare for a whole week of freedom and child-caring by now, Meanwhile did Meena perhaps sat down at home in her room, texting to her friends about her new relationship with Michael, squealing in happy delight..., good for her, she deserves to be happy.

Gunther most likely would show his mother the apartment he´s living in and introduce his roommate to her, then spent a few days with his mother and Johanna and the kids, showing them around town doing some sightseeing on his own, despite living since 15 years he, so he admitted himself, didn´t knew even half of all the sightseeing spots of our large town.

As much as I have heard do Johnny and Ash have some special plans, I thought to have overheard, accidently of course, that Johnny had planned something huge for Ash, calling it their first real Date together.

I chuckled at the thought of me trying to bring them together as good friends who look after another, in the end they even ended up as boyfriend and girlfriend, which sure is some development of my original plans.

Speaking of plans, my future ones were quite simple, renovate the Bar, make Lucy and her mother happy, keep the same from committing suicide out of a false conviction, like thinking it would make things easier for her daughter, try to make the next show a success as well, meet more often with Lucy, someday marry her making her a star in my theater and along my theater-family and then live happily ever after.

Of course it was clear to me, how hard it was to do just one thing of those future plans, but luckily I was not alone.

And just as I thought that, I got a text from no one else but Larry.

" _I see..., so she really tried it, but in such a cliché way..._ " I mumbled shaking my head in disappointment and sorrow, as I thought about it, it was a good idea to let the Woman of Larry´s Bar keep a very close eye on her.

" _Mariah Fernandez..., just what do you think you doing, you say it would make things easier..., but wouldn´t it make things just even more complicated, especially for Lucy, I cannot imagine the way she would feel if you die without her being there, she would blame herself forever, herself and everyone else who didn´t stop her to take that flight_!" I thought.

I bet Lucy maybe even would commit suicide as some kind of redemption..., but I cannot allow her to do that, for that I love her far too much.

You all think I am such a good guy, but I am far wicked than you might think.

Even if she will grieve to death, even if the sorrow breaks her heart and shatters the shards into millions of tiny pieces, impossible to ever fix again..., and even if she will hate me and the world forever, will I never give her up, let her die and never will I let her fall again..., for that I love her just too much.

Yes that´s the kind of person I really am, a selfish man, one who will never give up what he loves, even if sometimes I am beaten down by whatever comes my way, won´t I easily give up, I did that once and it might have been the biggest mistake of my life if I truly went through with it.

From that day onwards I told myself that no matter how hard or unfair it seems, I won´t ever again give up what I love and what I want to treasure.

" _Come good, come bad, whatever it will be, I will fight my way in a future I can and want to accept_!" I mumbled as our ride drove further through the night.

"Here´s to those who won´t give up, to those who grab the future by its horns..., here´s to us, who we are fighters!" I recited some Author, whose books I have read some time ago, as I looked out up to the Night sky, through the window.

Today was a new moon, which meant that today a New Cycle had just began...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys it´s been a while, sorry for not writing much in some time, I was occupied with work and working on my newest chapter of my Solatorobo, Red the Hunter Story, Sola to Romansu, return of the Legendary Heroes.**_

 _ **But once again I thought that I may have stuffed far too much into that story, I guess there is a rewriting needed, or better said a grave shortening of the different Chapters, I know that I have to do that someday but I just don´t know at which point to separate an existing chapter into a new one.**_

 _ **In this story it was easy since I wanted to keep the Chapters short form the first one on.**_

 _ **But with Sola to Romansu..., man once I start to write for it there seems like no end is in sight, I just have to write until I am satisfied and that often oversteps the 20K border sometimes even the 30K or the 40K border and so I keep screwing up this story with too much information.**_

 _ **May it be relevant or not, I just don´t want to shorten the information I am giving out during the chapters, for you they might mean nothing, but to me it is a way on how to describe the way I see the world of Sola to Robo and Tail Concerto, or CyberConnect 2´s Little Tail Bronx at all.**_

 _ **If you got any ideas or suggestions, please tell me in a PM.**_

 _ **On this place I also want to thank all of the reviewers who gave their thoughts and even their praise to this story to me in written words, which makes me quite happy.**_

 _ **I just hope you guys will keep being interested in this story and find it enjoyable, as I said before I would love to hear your opinions about it. Well then, see you in the next Chapter, sincerely, Yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	34. Have faith in your Love and your Heart!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 34: Have faith in your Love and your Heart!**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

Today surely has been one of the best days of my life, but as everyday even this one had to end, all what was left was to clean up the reminders of this wonderful evening, which was spend in a round of friends.

I hadn´t have such a good time in a long period, just sitting by the fire, talking laughing , joking around, singing and just enjoying yourself with friends.

It has been something which I never truly did with Lance, sure there were times when he and I sat together and did that, but this here had a completely different feeling.

Yet I guess the biggest Factor for all the fun I had today was that I was able to spend it with Johnny, that I was allowed to be so close to him, not just today but all the time during Last week, sure most of the time was spend with work..., but if you love music as much as i do, then you surely will learn to love that kind of job and the little joys in-between.

However there was also a fact which was hard to ignore, ever since the second show of the day..., Johnny´s mere presence began to greatly distract me, not only because of that magnificent tuxedo he wore and in which he looks somewhat elegant..., once he got in my range of view, my eyes were basically glued on him, or I stuck close to him, mostly during the Performances.

It was his closeness and the gentle touches he gave me, which I craved for.

And it all began with a simple yet quite private conversation, which I had with Rosita this Afternoon and a fight with my parents, in the break before the second Show.

 _ **Flashback:**_

The First Show rocked the stage perfectly, all what was left was to rest and prepare for the second one.

I was able to rest, even if it was different as most would think.

" _Uhmm Ash are you really sure it is the best to do this here, I mean we aren´t in privacy, we are wide in the open_!" Johnny asked with hushed voice.

" _I Know but I cannot wait any longer, I kept my hormones under control the whole time but now they just break through, I need some closeness from you or else I get nuts._

 _Otherwise it will distract me from focusing on my parts to play_!" I replied with equal hushed voice, as he and I pressed together.

The feeling of my butt grabbed by his hand made me feel hot and ignited perverse feelings within me, feelings which would make me moist, if it wasn't for my incredible willpower not to get too aroused from it.

" _Come here big boy, I has been way too long without you, let me taste it, what I need now the most is a big, deep_...!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING THERE?!"

" _...Kiss...,_ whaaaaaa!" I jumped in surprise as suddenly the door of the broom closet was opened with a wild swing, right in front of us stood a fuming Rosita.

The yell was most likely audile in the whole backstage area.

"What are you doing there?!" Rosita asked still fuming.

"We..., just wanted to kiss some..., I mean I've been longing to do it for quite a while now..., I only earn pecks from him shortly before the shows, but I want those hot lips to enclose mine and this big tongue to explore my mouth, I want to French-kiss him!" I stated as I got yet again distracted by Johnny, who sat me down again while occasionally brushing with his hands against my butt.

Of course I blushed deep red as I looked at Rosita, but instead of being angry it was her, which looked far more embarrassed than I actually should be.

"I.., I see, well then sorry to interrupt you!" She stated as she closed the door of the Broom-closet and quickly walked away..., well more like, ran away.

"Geez now the mood´s dead!" I stated disappointed.

"Well we still got the whole evening before us..., also don´t I think that kissing in a Broom-closet is considered any bit romantic!" Johnny explained and I nodded, hanging my head.

I felt how my former arousal was diminished by the look on Rosita´s face, as she barged in, it was quite clear about what she thought we were doing.

I had to admit, the mere thought about that, did crossed my mind occasionally, but I was not even sure if I wanted my thoughts to venture that far already.

I was neither sure if either I or Johnny were ready for it, nor was I sure on how to do it properly, sure I was a virgin and was bound to be inexperienced about it..., but I also don´t want Johnny to think that I would be like a girl from the woods, who has no clue about the blooms and the bees.

But more than that, I was afraid about what the others would think about that, I knew all of them appreciated the fact that Johnny and I were dating and I was also, more or less, aware of the fact that Buster must have had something to do with it in some way, at least to a certain degree, still it was Johnny himself, who took the final initiative and acted on his own as he asked me out and became my Boyfriend., I bet Buster didn´t thought about that to happen.

He most likely only thought that I would need a friend, a pair of strong hands to rely on sometimes.

But I think he also wanted me to see that they all were concerned about me and that they all wanted to help me in some way, Johnny and Buster the most I guess.

And although I appreciate all of their feelings and advices for me, didn´t I know how they would react about the idea of me having Sex with Johnny so soon, I mean we barely were dating for a week now...

I was especially concerned about what Rosita might think.

I had to admit that in these few weeks of knowing her, Rosita became an Important part of my life, she was like the mother I always longed for to have, supporting, kind, caring, sometimes strict, but also quite protective.

I hold her honest opinion in high regard, for she always had the best for us all in mind, also was she not only a grown woman but also the mother of a big family, she went to work and yet she was handling the life of a housewife and mother, with all of it advantages and duties, like a pro.

I said it often and I probably will say it some more, but Rosita was my role model of a perfect Woman.

And before I would decide to take that plunge, did I wanted to speak with her about that anyways..., maybe I should just do it instantly, also to clear up this mess before it escalates.

"Guess I better talk to her!" I stated and Johnny nodded.

"I guess that would be the best!" He replied as he went out of the closet and helped me over the brooms which had fallen over as we jumped backwards in surprise.

"Johnny, may I speak with you for a bit!2 we heard a voice asking, we turned to see Buster coming up to us with a serous mine, I bet it was of the same nature as Rosita´s from before.

"Go ahead and explain things to him!" I stated to him and he nodded before he made himself on the way, following Buster in his office.

"Well then, where could Rosita be?!" I wondered as I was about to search for her.

"If you search for Rosita, I think I saw her going outside through the Backdoor!" Meena, which passed by, explained to me, pointing with her paw towards a door in a niche.

"Thanks Meena!" I stated as I ran past her towards the backdoor.

As I opened the door I saw Rosita sitting on a wall, looking up to the setting sun.

"Hey, Ros-...,!"

"I´m sorry Ashley!" I heard her saying.

"Why are you apologizing?!" I asked her confused.

"For ruining your moment with Johnny!" She replied and I chuckled.

"Oh c´mon, don´t be sorry about that, I mean the day´s still long, I will get to kiss him some other time..., but I wanted to talk to you about something which ties right into that anyways..., may I?!" I stated as I sat myself next to her.

"Sure go on, about what you wanted to talk?!" She asked still not looking at me.

"About..., look I don´t say I want to do that anytime soon..., but I would like to ask you about..., sexual intercourse!" I said and I never saw a head spinning around so fast, I wondered if it hurt her neck in any way.

"Wait what..., but Ash..., well you are an adult after all, I think it was bound to happen that you would ask about that.

Still i´m not sure that I am the right one to tell you, or even to advice you in that matter, not that what I say even truly counts.

I mean I am not your mom, heck I´m not even a relative to you, so who am I to forbid nor allow it to you..., as long as it is legal you can do whatever you want, you are 21 after all..., ehehe!" Rosita stated hastily, rushing her speech, which was quite unusual for her.

"Rosita calm down please..., Jesus..., you are wrong you know, of course it counts what you say..., I admit that you are right, you are neither my mother nor my relative..., and yet I think of you as someone very important to me, that´s why I want your honest thoughts about that!" I explained to her and I saw how her eyes sparkled with little droplets of tears.

"If you really want to listen to what I have to say about it, then be my guest!" Rosita stated and I nodded for her to go on.

"Well were to begin..., of course I know that you most likely are aware of the right way to absolve sexual intercourse, I mean since you learned it in school, I won´t have to explain it to you, am I right?" Rosita asked and I shook my head.

"No, I know that much!" I replied.

"Thank god..., anyways..., about the thing as a whole..., its not like I oppose to the idea of you and Johnny going into that deeper kind of connection, but in my Opinion it would be best to think about having true sex, only when you are ready to take the huge responsibility of raising a child.

Otherwise I would recommend to you the practices of safer-sex, you know with condom and all..., still, I doubt that you and Johnny can create offspring.., I mean your species could not be any more different, sorry to say that but I never saw a hybrid child before, I guess that is only possible with the nearest conspecifics.

However doesn´t that say that you cannot catch other things, like diseases and the like, I´m just warning you, it doesn't have to be that way, but that's why I advise you to be on the safe side.

Anyways, what I mean with true sex is of course Raw Sex, without any protection.

Even Norman and I, we decided to go with safer sex for a few years before we decided to become kids.

It was just one night but that one changed it all.

And believe me I was more than just surprised as the doctor told me that I bore 3 sets of quadruplets in me, 8 boys and 4 girls.

I was terrified Ash, all of sudden I had to care for 12 children all at once, you can imagine how Norman and I felt.

Even after they were old enough to be left into the custody of someone else than me, was it hard finding a Baby sitter, all of those we had, just went and gave up quickly, in the end I had to decide what was more important to me, my own life, career and dreams, or my children.

As you can see did I chose my children, even if it was not planned with so many of them, did I wanted to be the best mother I could be.

I announced my leave by Norman´s Mother, who was my boss by then and she accepted it with a smile telling me that it was the right choice to take and that she wished me luck, and whenever I would need help, I could ask her.

From that moment on I became a housewife.., of course did the sudden deficit in our Budget instantly slayed down on us, we had to sell our house and buy us the Apartment we are living, because I didn´t wanted to ask neither mine nor Norman´s Parents for constant help.

Even thought Norman suggested to ask for a Pay-raise was I against it, getting more money meant also that he would get much more work to care for, to equal it, and I needed him at home to help me with all of them, especially when I found out, nearly half a year later, that I was a second time Pregnant.

Again with 3 sets of Quadruplets, this time 8 Girls and 4 Boys..., or so we thought but as a surprise came Edith, which seemed to have been overseen by the doctors, as she was hidden underneath her siblings.

It was hard, as she was born we didn´t knew if she would make it, she was really weak, the others had eaten most of the nutrients, leaving her only with minimal quantities!" Rosita stated and I could see in her eyes how she relieved that time and I saw the terror she had to go through.

"Back then I was afraid, horrified..., what if she died, what would Norman say..., what would our Parents say, was I a bad mother for letting one of my children die.

I was a wreck that time, I didn´t knew what to do, all I could do was cry myself to sleep night for night, I was powerless, not even able to eat properly while still caring for the children I had already given birth to.

The doctors and nurses did anything they could and in the end they succeeded, Edith survived the first few weeks and gradually her health go better until she was as strong as the others.

You cannot imagine my joy back then, yet the terror of these weeks began to nestle a dark feeling in me, a feeling of despair and fear of loss.

If I was to give birth to more children..., would I need to go through something like that again..., what would happen if then my child would die...!" Rosita explained, near the tears, and all I could do was to look at her in awe and respect.

I never knew how strong she truly was and what she truly had to go through, to gain that strength.

But all I could do to help her now through telling me all this, was to put a comforting paw on hers and squeeze it gently, she nodded thankfully.

"I couldn´t bear that thought so I did the one right thing to do!" Rosita explained and I asked myself what that was.., before it dawned to me.

"Wait did you...?"

"Indeed, I let myself being neutered, rendered of the ability to give birth to more Children, of course I did that with Norman´s consent, he told me that it was most likely for the best.

He read that sometimes there are huge complications which even could result to the death of either mother or Child, sometimes even both.

Normand didn´t wanted either of both possibilities to happen, that's why he approved of my decision.

Ever since 8 years I haven´t gotten any children anymore, but with 25 children I hardly ever regretted my decision!" Rosita explained as she wiped away the tears.

"That's why I tell you, before you decide to have raw sex be sure that you lived your life to the fullest and have no further regrets, for you will have to give up on so many things until your children are old enough to care for themselves.

I was stupid and young and madly in love back then, I told myself that if it were only 2 Children, I could handle it..., well look how much I messed up in that calculation.

And I didn´t even managed to go through, with what I just told you.

I went behind the back of my family and got into this theater to fulfill myself a dream, not thinking of what it might do to my own family.

In the end it all went right..., but I could also have gone so wrong.

The device I created to replace my daily duties, so that I can do my job here, could have nearly killed one of my children, or irreparably hurt Norman, after all they hanged at least 5-7 meters above ground, as I looked at that one single scene, thousands of horrid possibilities ran though my brain in a few seconds and each of them ended with the death of a family member.

Back then as they all were back in safety, I began to cry uncontrollably, I almost just did what I feared the most in the world, to become a bad mother and to let someone I loved die because of my own selfishness.

I explained it all to Norman, but instead of hating me for it, they all comforted me, telling me that if it was really what I wanted to do, they would support me no matter what, so that I could do it openly, instead of doing it behind their backs.

But I was still devastated, only an hour ago the theater collapsed, so all I had done had been for nothing anyways, so I thought back then, endangering the family for a dream not meant to be..., even though there were so many signs, I just ignored them, but maybe Karma just wanted to show me a lesson of what happens when I think I can go through with holding secrets before my family.

Maybe that's why she gave me back the opportunity after I came clean with my Family, as Buster called and told me that he would still raise the show, which ultimately leads to today!" Rosita explained and I was in even more in awe.

"So you were ready to give it all up again, for the sake of family..., well I guess I wouldn´t be so tuff like that, I mean I basically gave up my family for the music which led my heart!" I explained.

"That may be as it is, you can see that as you like, but I think that if you are living in a suppressive home, it is only logical that you want to escape it, by every means necessary and I mean it has all worked out in the end..., well almost all of it!" Rosita replied as she stroke over my quills.

"You got an apartment and a life of your own where you decide what, when and why to do, a career which hopefully doesn't run out so fast and a new boyfriend who truly loves and supports you and who even works in the same place as you.

After all that misery you had during your early years, it was bound to happen that you would receive a period of luck, that's just how our world works.

However it is up to us to make sure this luck doesn't run out too fast, or that someone who´s jealous, tries to destroy it!" Rosita explained and I nodded.

"So what do you think about it then, about me and Johnny dating, is it a good idea, or do you think it might not hold for all too long?!" I asked her.

"Well I guess that´s up to the two of you, but in my opinion you couldn´t find a better boyfriend, after all Johnny is a caring, understanding and really kind young man, who, works hard and always tries to make things comfortable to those around him.

However he is also someone who yields under pressure and tries to cope with it until he either breaks or freaks out..., or until something takes this burden of him, just like back then as his Father was arrested.

You remember, he told us that his Father constantly tried to pull him into his gang, but that Johnny always resisted, but what would have happened if they weren´t caught on that day, maybe Johnny would not be with us today.

Fate helped him to spread his wings and take off, whereas his own fears of disappointing his father and making him hate him, paralyzed Johnny for most of his post-teenage years.

You on the other hand always wanted to escape the suppression which your parents placed upon you, you aren´t made for simply following orders, you have your own head and that´s a good thing, you know how to be individual and yet, although you realize that it is a fault you are making, you won´t accept it until it strikes back at you badly.

You told the guests earlier, that you were too blind to see, how less you meant to Lance..., to a point, that you just ignored it, to make sure you could remain at the same point for years.

But something like this was never bound to end well my dear.

You need to learn when it is enough, you need to learn it for others but mostly also for yourself, if you see that something isn´t working right then try to talk with other´s about it and try to fix it together, if you have not the guts to do it on your own, otherwise things will only spiral towards their demise!" Rosita explained and I nodded, I guess she was right.

No, I mean she was right, I just kept ignoring the fact that Lance got more and more unattached to me and that he would sooner or later drift away from me, seep through my hands like water.

Although I knew about that fact, did I do nothing to stop the marble of my world from cracking and splintering apart.

"I guess the question you should really ask is, how you are feeling about Johnny..., what are your Feelings when your eyes met his, when your hands touch or when he speaks to you..., that are the more essential and most important questions to ask yourself!" Rosita explained and I looked up to her.

"Everybody can tell you their thoughts, but the decision is yours alone..., sure you can remind yourself of all the points which others have listed up and evaluate them with your own opinions based on your own experiences, but don´t give too much on the opinions of others.

You most know yourself what is good and what is bad for you!" She stated and I nodded, I guess I do always tried to find an easy way and let others decide..., but that just led to most of my crushing defeats, it was time for me to take upon the reins myself.

"I guess you made up your mind, didn´t you?!" Rosita asked after a while and I nodded.

"I will wait with having sex, with the protected and the raw one, until I can be sure that Johnny truly is the right one for me, when we are both ready and have reached this point, after all he often said that we don´t have to rush anything, that the world would not end today nor tomorrow.

Well he is right, I would rather say that instead of being ended from one second to another, it will start with a long period of massive chaos coming upon the entire world, and the one thing to do then, is to live the rest of our time to the fullest, so that we won't have any regrets when our time has come to say goodbye a last time to each other!" I explained to her and she nodded.

She stood up and walked towards the door before stopping

"A wise decision I would say..., still.., not having sex doesn't mean you cannot reward or play with him in other ways, if you know what I mean?!" She stated chuckling and with a wink to me she opened the door.

As she entered the Backstage area with a chuckle I was left flustered and heated, it didn´t got any better as I heard the door opening again and familiar footsteps coming closer.

"Ash what were you guys doing out here, c´mon in you going to catch a cold!" Johnny stated as he pulled me up and let me inside.

I looke at him to see him standing there in a tank top and blue jeans.

"Aren´t you cold?!" I asked him.

"No not really I feel kinda hot you know!" He stated and I looked at his broad muscles as he led me along.

His massive chest, his strong arms and by god those hands, how I longed to have them all over me.

" _So dreamy_!" I whispered and blushed deep red by the mere thought of Rosita´s words from earlier.

However in that brief moment, I had no idea that yet another wave was about to crash upon me, however a wave of discomfort.

"Ashley Simons, what is the meaning of this?!" We heard an imperial voice behind us, one of the kind where my blood froze.

I turned around like a broken puppet, unable to give in to the urge of running away.

"Mom..., Dad?!" I asked as I looked at none other but my parents, all dressed up for showing off their richness.

"How dare you denounce and mock us this way, have you an idea what you did to our reputation..., well have you?!" My Mother asked infuriated.

"I guess I hurt it?!" I stated unsure if it was wise to even answer.

"Hurt it...?

You basically destroyed it..., what do you think of how many Press members were present for your Show, I bet that the next Title-page will be scandalous, they will try to bring us down with their words!" My mother stated while dad just stood there silent looking at me with a mad glare.

As so often he just kept shut when it was necessary to come clean with whatever he was thinking.

" _Well for once the Press might write something truthful about you_!" I mumbled.

"What was that..., oh don´t you dare giving me that crap, you had your time of freedom, it´s high time for you to come back home and get yourself a wealthy husband, Garfield Gablot is still single you know!" Mom stated and I could only roll my eyes.

"Are you starting that thing again, how often did I told you that I´m the least bit interested into marrying, less dating, someone I neither have met before nor even love, I´m not interested in snobs anyways?!" I replied.

"No of course you wouldn´t, you rather hang out with dirty Punks and criminals, than with a real man who has something to offer to you, a warm house, wealth, a live in Luxus..., seriously how could you throw all of this away.., and for what, for that..., that Lance-guy, a life in a simple 2 chamber apartment..., and in the deepest financial crisis I have ever seen before, seriously are you out of your mind?!" Mom asked nearly hysterical.

"I agree...!" I stated and it took my everything, to spit these words out.

"Wait what?!" Mom asked confused.

"I agree to you that my Life with Lance might not have been the best and also not as good as I thought it might be...!"

"Well if you know that then come back and...!"

"But it was at the very least a life I had chosen for myself, rather than one being forced upon me by the likes of you guys!" I explained and my mother was buff.

"Just so you know, I have a life infront of me an di have no interest of coming back to marry anyone else than the one I chose for myself!" I explained and my mother sighed.

"And that would be who..., that guy over there, the son of a Criminal Gang boss.., what kinda choice is that?!" Mom asked as she scanned off Johnny with a glance full of mockery and spite.

"His name is Johnny Baxter, the best Boyfriend I had until now and also the most caring, most understanding and most kindest man I know and grew to love he has a promising career as musician before him...!" I stated and wanted to continue but as so often was interrupted by my Mother.

"Really a musician, didn´t the first musician you called your boyfriend failed badly in getting anywhere near a career, even going as far as leaving you all alone in that dump?!" She stated with a deadpanned expression and unconcealed mockery in every word.

"Haven't you learned a single thing out of that?

You are just not meant for the life of a simple woman, you are our daughter, like it or not, you will overtake our heirloom someday, and I will not accept that you give it up for something so stupid as a career as a musician, you do realize how hard someone like that can fall, when he or she makes just one mistake, every entertainer is bound to fall and be forgotten, like your Boss should have been?!" mom stated.

"But other than those you think of has buster managed to make a spectacular comeback.., and haven´t you seen the hall filled to the brim and the magnificent show.., heck we even got to make the COLDPLAYERS performing with us and they´ve been one of the most famous Bands of the world and that for over a Decade by now, if that isn´t a major achievement, then I don´t know what is?!" I asked them.

"And you think this will hold out for long, sooner or later this theater will be forgotten again, you will be forgotten and your chosen man over there has then also nothing to offer you anymore.

Come back, at least we can give you the wealth you are meant to possess, Garfield, or anyone else of these boys who are interested in marrying you, can give you what this man cannot give you and that tenfold!" Mom stated while dad nodded firmly.

"I bet no one of them know how to love me for who I am?!" I mumbled.

"Love, love is overrated, as long as you stand faithful to him you won´t need something like that, all you have to do is to give him a heir in some way.

Garfield is better for you so leave this guy before it is too late, he cannot give you what you want to have...!"

"At least Johnny's not as uptight as that Garfield Gablot or anyone you guys could choose for me also he understand me, far better than anyone else!" I replied as I entered the stare-duel with my mother not yielding a millimeter.

"How much...!?" I heard a voice which I hadn´t heard in years, it was the voice of my father, addressing Johnny.

"Come again?!" Johnny asked confused not expecting to suddenly being asked something.

"How much will it need for you to give up on my daughter and leave her?" Father said and I couldn´t believe my eyes, I was about to yell before I heard a massive slap.

"Do you honestly believe that I only got together with Ash because of any kind of money.., and do you honestly believe that it would take just that for me to leave her?

I know you have no high opinion of me but I thought you could at least judge people better than that, after all you are supposed to be a judge, a man of Fairness and Equality, bound to represent the law righteously...

But now..., I wonder how many money must have flown in your pockets for you to give your judgment upon people!" Johnny explained with a hard glare at my father who stood up, supported by mom, glaring equally back.

"I don´t want to hear that from the son of a dirty criminal..., I know for sure that it won´t last long until you betray everyone, follow the path of your father and end up in prison just like he does..., but I won´t let you take my daughter down with you.

Prepare yourself Johnny Baxter, for then the time comes that you stand before me the next time, I will show no mercy to you, whatever you did, I will judge upon you and make sure you will never get near my daughter again!" Father stated as he spat out the bloody tooth, which Johnny slapped out of him, glaring at us with a loathsome look in his eyes.

"Honestly I don´t understand you, child..., you had everything and you threw it all away.., and even when I offer you, out of the deepest of my heart, to return to us, you refuse, claiming to have found love and a life you want to live..., well we will see where you get to..., until you realize that the only place you belong to, is in the life that we choose for you.

I will watch with attentive eyes how you fall, until then, struggle, despair and entertain me some more, on that you realize that your life as our heir, is not your own and it never was!" Father stated with outmost hatred and in his eyes I saw a dangerous gleam.

It was to me as if he planned something evil and the mere thought about what that powerful man could do with the force of his money, send ice cold shivers down my spine.

A feeling as though I would choke, rose in me, the more I looked into his eyes.

"I will be prepared for whatever you try and I will protect those dear to me just so you know!" Johnny stated, standing his ground his hand on my shoulder.

"The only reason why I won´t blame you for physical abuse to me right now, is because no one will believe me of how wicked you truly are, the press will just think it´s the claim of a jealous father..., for now at least, but make sure that I will get my revenge eventually!" Father stated before he and mother walked past us, away.

" _Just you watch..., your luck has run out..., dear daughter of mine, it would be better for you to watch your back, you never know when a stranger might stand there, ready to attack you_." Father whispered as he passed me and his ice cold voice horrified me, the last time he spoke like this, was when he threatened to imprison Lance, should I not leave him.

I was afraid that he was planning to do the same with Johnny..., only that this time he would most likely go through with it.

"Phew I really think we will need some big strong Security Guys in here, we got to keep the nutjobs out of the Backstage Area, or better out of the Theater at all!" we heard a new voice coming from around the corner.

"Buster..., wait did you eavesdrop?!" I asked unbelieving.

"Well I knew they would complain about it, but I would have never thought they would go as far as to threaten you guys.., what do you think about that Nana?!" Buster stated and out of the Corner came no one else but Nana Noodleman herself.

"Well I would say it is hard to tell what that man is up to do now, but it is best to prepare for trouble, I have no evidences about it and also don´t know anything concrete, but I guess Mr. Baxter is right, there are rumors that there must have flown much money for his judgments, and it is a fact that many witnesses had all of a sudden doubted their own testimony from before, shortly before the final court.

I don´t know if all of that is true, but Judge Simons has a reputation of a man who is quick to judge and to make sure to get those out of the way who he doesn´t like, mostly with destroying their reputation and trustworthiness in some kind of way.

In order to not appear on his list of people he wants to get rid of, I kept my mouth shut all this time and didn´t thought too much about these rumors, but if he openly threats two of my best workers, I will no longer just stand by and watch.

If he wants war then so be it, I will not yield until he stops!" Nana explained with a hard glance.

"Seriously all of this tension is too much for me, I guess I will just take a rest in my lounge, Eduardo would you be a dear and accompany me?!" She asked her Grandson.

"Of course, as you wish Grandmother!" Eddie stated, as he led Nana to her V.I.P. Lounge.

"Well I guess you guys should go rest some too, I bet you will have first to calm down a little, after all this trouble!" Buster stated and I nodded as Johnny gently pushed me forward, leading me to where the others were resting.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

And that was how we stood under yet another threat, only that this one was of a far larger scale than Lance´s, I could take some months of his mockery with ease..., but losing Johnny because of whatever my father had planned, was something I didn´t wanted to experience.

"What are you thinking about Ash! "I heard him asking as his strong arms embraced my small body.

"About what to do, I mean with Dad´s Threat..., I don´t know what he´s planning but it will be a nasty affair for sure.

"Whatever may come, I will openly engage it and defend you!" Johnny stated as he gave me a peck on my cheek, but instead of being content with just that, I took his head and pressed his lips on my, after a while I began to invade his mouth with my small tongue, he only chuckled before engaging into a tongue battle which I ultimately and without much defense lost.

"Get in your bedroom, I have a little surprise for you!" I stated to him.

"...Am I about to be cuffed back on the bed posts?!" he asked unsure and I thought about it.

"Hmmm..., no not today at least, just wait for me, I will make sure that you will love your reward for standing up to me!" I stated as I kissed his lips and send him off with a light pat to the cheek and a giggle.

"Don´t let me wait for too long, I might fall asleep again!" He joked and I nodded.

"That won´t happen!" I stated as I turned around from the kitchen in which I washed the dishes, while he put away the Grill and the still hot ashes in the yard.

I chuckled as I thought about what to do, maybe it was a little daring but, Rosita did said that there are other ways to reward a man than just having sex.

A Striptease for example.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: and here comes the newest Chapter of my Sing Story, I hope you still enjoy this story, thanks for your faves and follows and the many reviews by now, your support gives me the force to go on with this story.**

 **I am also hard at writing on my** _ **Sola to Robo- Red the Hunter**_ **Story, I hope that some of you have already taken a peek into that story as well, it is about two quite underrated but very enjoyable Games, and anybody who knows it will surely have its fun with that story.**

 **So make sure to stay tuned, keep your eyes peeled and look out for the next Chapter, of** _ **Sing, Love ain't a crime**_ **and** _ **Sola to Romansu, Return of the Legendary Heroes**_ **!**


	35. Lust unleashed and Moral spoken

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 35: Lust unleashed and Moral spoken!**

 _ **Johnny Baxter´s Pov:**_

I often though so before but I sure was blessed with Ash, sure you might say that it was odd for a tall guy like me and a tiny woman like her, but hey, there are many relationships, in all colors and shapes out there, I bet ours is not even the most unusual one.

When I look at Ash I see a young woman, trying to live her life in this world, free from all the shackles which some people want to place upon her..

When I look in her eyes, I see her strengths and passions, but also her vulnerability and her weaknesses and that´s exactly where I want to step in, as the one on her side.

To make sure that no one dares to exploit these weaknesses of hers, ever again.

That I get rewarded from her for it, was a fine and nice side-effect and let´s be honest, there is no man alive who doesn´t likes the idea, that his women wants to reward him in a special way.

The sheer thought of last time made me already smiling a silly and perhaps also a slightly perverted smile.

" _I wonder what she got in store for me this time_?" I wondered, as I looked out of the window of the upper floor of the Garage.

Originally this had been one of the three offices, which were, after the Garage closed down, refunctioned as my Bedroom, it wasn´t big, perhaps too small for two..., but I also didn´t wanted to leave Ash alone in here, I mean it is still a whole new environment for her, and there are still some dangerous stuff from my dad's thefts hidden somewhere, where the police didn´t found them.

I didn´t really wanted to find them either, I was happy no to know too much about all of that.

" _Guess none of our Dads could really be called a role model_." I mumbled as I thought about Ash´s father, which mocked Ash and myself even going as far as to suggest that I was only behind the money..., but the drop to overflow the barrel was definitely as he began to threaten us.

" _Just what is he going to do, what kind of shady plan does he have, will he somehow frame me for something.., but if yes, how will he even manage to get any evidences against me_." I thought not sure what to think about all of that.

Ash told me a bit about the power her father had and that it was not the first time that he threatened her that way, he even once tried to do it with Lance.

Back then Lance and Ash ran away from their Home.

However Ash made it clear that she didn´t wanted to run away again, not now, as the rest of her life finally began to look good for her, she was not ready to give it all up again.

And who was I to demand that from her, just for my own safety, I will make sure that there will be no harm befalling her.

" _No one should ever dare to control us unless we really want them to_." I thought as I looked over the lights of the town up here on the hill.

 _ **(Original: Jack Strify - Not my God)**_

" _How much blood must spill_

 _Before you realise that you're dead_

 _In the name of God_

 _Place the fear in your head_

 _You´re not my God (5X)_

 _How much blood must spill_

 _Before you realise that you're dead_

 _In the name of God_

 _Place the fear in your head_

 _What would he now say, in a world_

 _Missing love_

 _That touches with the sin, calling the heavens_

 _Up above!"_

I sang as I thought about the conversation I had with Buster this afternoon between the two shows, in which he told me, that I should not try to rush my Relationship with Ash.

Of course I told him that that was neither in mine nor Ash´s intention.

He also spoke about his thoughts..., that Ash´s parents would most likely complain about the show and try in some way to make their daughter going back home to them, yet I doubt he knew or even thought that they would go as far as to threaten us, he surely was surprised back then.

But he told me that it was right of me to step up for Ash and to go between them, although it was kind of stupid of me for hitting Judge Simons, even though he himself might have acted similar..., of course I knew that he was right, perhaps I made things even worse, but I was just so mad back then.

" _I won't pray to your words_

 _I won't follow the herd_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _I won't fight in your name_

 _Love is free and no one's slave_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _My God's within me_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _My God's within me_

 _Our will is put in chains_

 _Till our bones fall to dust_

 _Under gracious skies_

 _We could be more than us._

 _I only believe in the truth that I seek_

 _All I really know is, that there's a universe within me._

 _I won't pray to your words_

 _I won't follow the herd_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _I won't fight in your name_

 _Love is free and no one's slave_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _My God's within me!"_

My love to Ash is strong, and to anyone who thinks it isn't, I gladly will prove them wrong..., my embrace is like a haven and Ash is like the ship, knowing well to be safe within it.

" _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _My God's within me_

 _Love is universal_

 _Universal (8X)_

 _I won't pray to your words_

 _I won't follow the herd_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _I won't fight in your name_

 _Love is free and no one's slave_

 _You're not my God_

 _Not my God_

 _My God's within me_

 _I won't pray to your words (Love is universal, universal)_

 _I won't follow the herd (Love is universal, universal)_

 _You're not my God (Love is universal, universal)_

 _Not my God (Love is universal, universal)_

 _Not my God (Love is universal, universal)_

 _I won't fight in your name (Love is universal, universal)_

 _Love is free and no one's slave (Love is universal, universal)_

 _You're not my God (Love is universal, universal)_

 _Not my God (Love is universal, universal)_

 _My God's within me (Love is universal, universal)!"_

I sang as I thought about all the love I had witnessed today.

Rosita and her husband Norman, a love so strong that they would do close to anything for each other.

Gunther and Johanna, the freshest but also one of the purest loves I have seen in a long time, maybe she was able to bring the true Gunther out more often, instead of his hyperactive façade.

Nathan and Rose, a love which had been rescued through the music, Nathan gave his word and held it, and therefore his wife returned back to him with the Kids, all he had to do was to keep this status constant and stay away from the liquor stores around town.

Meena and Michael, a relationship which started with both-sided admiration and might sooner or later grow to something stronger, hopefully love, I would really wish it for Meena.

Lucy and Buster, an old love rejoined, after overcoming the years of distance in basically an instant, their love burned stronger than ever before.

And lastly Ash and my Love to her, a love which started out as comfort and friendship and quickly grew to something more, some may say it was rushed, maybe that is a fact, but one thing should be known, even a rushed love can become a true love, when you, at one point, start to take your time to develop it into a lasting relationship.

As I looked up at the sky I heard the door behind me creaking open.

"Oh good you don´t look, alright please stay so for a while, I will prepare your reward, so don´t look here alright!" I heard Ash voice stating and heard a lot of shuffling.

I heard how a chair was dragged inside, something was placed on one of the furniture's

"Alright, close your eyes!" She stated an di obeyed as I chukled, wondering what she had planned.

"I got them closed!" I said.

"Good, then take my hand and let me lead you, keep your eyes closed, okay!" she said as I tried to orientate myself with my hand.

As I felt her hand in my palm I gently took it and led my self lead to where she wanted, mst likely towards the Chair.

Although there came a certain thought in my mind was I not sure if I should follow it, it was too good to be true, at least for now.

Or so I thought, for in the next second, after I sat down on the said chair, my hands were cuffed again.

"Didn´t you said I would not get any handcuffs today?!" I asked her confused.

"I only said that you won´t get cuffed on the Bed post today, I never said that you don´t get restrained din some other way though!" She replied with a devious chuckle.

After she not only cuffed my hands but also my feet, I felt how something brushed my face and was laid over my eyes, it was nothing uncomfortable, it kinda felt like a sleeping mask or something similar.

"What are you going to do to me?!" I asked her curious as well as amused.

"Hmm..., how about you wait for it and just simply enjoy this blind sensation for a while!" She replied as she stepped back apparently done with her work, the sensation which her touch gave me was incredible, even more so since I was now blindfolded.

"Right, this will work out, it might not be the most conventional song for such a thing, but it delivers the point quite clear, for you to understand a quite significant fact.

Well then, I hope you are ready for your reward, or maybe your punishment, it´s up to you to decide how you want to see it, so make sure to keep your senses sharp and enjoy this here, it´s all about you right now.

If you be a good and obedient boy, you might get another reward..., well then, time to press to play!" She stated before I heard the noise of a button being pushed and before I knew it, some music began to play and while I listened to the sound of a piano going over in hard but melodic guitar riffs, I felt touches here and there, some short others a little longer.

But each one of them seemed to scorch my skin, igniting a fire of pleasure within my brain.

 _ **(Original: Endure the Silence - Myrath)**_

 _I'm like an eagle  
Caught in a wind of sadness  
But I get attracted, to that fire in your eyes_

I'm gravitating  
Turning and revolving  
I cannot fight you  
Flee from your light

It hurts, the joy's too curt  
Why don't we reach for the light  
It's fun, so don´t try to run  
or you never feel alive

Love of my life

We curse the silence  
when we´re falling  
In a void of blades and violence  
So thrill me, bruise me  
Abuse me but never leave me

 _Stay now, can't you see  
This is where we're meant to be_

 _I am a dreamer  
Running from the sadness  
I wanna fight, I wanna be your only one_

I'm hesitating  
Burning and researching  
I try to call you  
for you to take me home

It hurts, the joy's too curt  
Why don't we reach for the light  
It's fun, so don´t try to run  
Or you never feel alive

Love of my life

We curse the silence  
When we´re falling  
In a void of blades and violence  
So thrill me, bruise me  
Abuse me but never leave me

We curse the silence  
When we´re falling  
In a void of blades and violence  
So thrill me, bruise me  
Abuse me but never leave me

We curse the silence  
When we´re falling

So Thrill me, bruise me

Stay now, can't you see  
This is where we're meant to be

 _We curse the silence  
When we´re falling  
In a void of blades and violence!"_

Although she was right about it not being in a conventional style, while the music played, I felt Ash´s touch, stronger and far more intense than ever before.

Since I was basically blind right now, my other senses began to intensify, I smelled her shampoo, felt her presence and the heat radiating from her skin.

I began to imagine her to sweetly torture me with her touches, and although I was unable to see, I felt it, every movement she made on me, felt like millions of sparks rushing through my brain all at once.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of sweet torture, light came back in my world and I could see Ash standing there dressed in a Sparkling dark-purple dress, similar to the black one she wore earlier that day.

I felt myself being aroused incredibly, especially as Ash began to sing to me as a new song began to play, her breath stroking my cheeks.

 _ **(Original: Imany- Don´t be so shy)**_

Ash:

" _Take a breath  
Rest your head  
Close your eyes  
You are mine_

Just lay down  
To my side  
Do you feel my heat  
On your skin?

Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy

You're mine  
You're mine

Take off my clothes  
Embarrass me further

Don't ask me why  
You're mine  
You're mine!"

While Ash sang to me, she began to play with the shoulder-pieces of her dress, occasionally stripping one then putting it back in place, until she took them both of, letting the dress falling.

Alone the sight of it got me panting.

Now she only stood in black lingerie, Black Bra, black lace panties with stockings and a garter belt and black high heels, the next thing which was about to go down was her bra.

To not disturb her I shut my mouth, but of course I was not able to hide my arousement, I had the stiffest boner I ever possessed in my still young life.

She only chuckled to that as she came closer, before she lifted her foot and put a heel right between my legs, inches before my crotch, before stroking it with the point of her shoe.

" _Jesus Ash, you are killing me_!" I muttered in pure bliss as she climbed up on me and played with her bra, unveiling sometimes more and sometimes less of her large chest.., well large in porcupine size, not that I complain, mind you, but they would most likely fit right between two of my fingers.

"Do you understand  
I'm in command  
Can you feel my hips  
In your hands?

And I'm laying down  
By your side  
I taste the sweet  
Of your skin

Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're mine  
You're mine

Take off my clothes  
Embarrass me further  
Don't ask me why  
You're mine  
You're mine!"

As Ash sang further she finally dropped her bra and good lord, I through my pants would rip, the resistance of the fabric of my pants brought a bitter-sweet torture over me, it hurted but I was way to aroused to really be bothered by it.

" _You drive me crazy..., ooooh how I wish to touch you_!" I mumbled as she stroke her bra through my face.

" _I know your heart rush  
and pumps so much faster  
I feel your love & lust growing stronger_

 _And both your eyes  
Just got so much brighter  
I see the end  
Coming so much closer!_

 _In the dark  
I see your smile  
Do you feel my heat  
On your skin?_

 _Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're mine  
You're mine_

 _Take off my clothes  
Embarrass me further  
Don't ask me why  
You're mine  
You're mine_

 _Take off my clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're mine  
You're mine_

 _Take off my clothes  
Embarrass me further  
Don't ask me why  
Don't ask me why  
Don't ask me why!"_

The Striptease ended with only her panties still on, even the garter belt and the stocking she took off and stroke them over my face, before tossing them aside.

As she was done I basically hung over the chair I was still tied to, trying my best to keep my arousement within me, it would surely make a mess of my pants and underwear.

Iron will made it possible for me to resist the urge to break the handcuffs, jump on Ash, kiss and fondle her body, especially those sugar sweet hills under her neck and most likely do something which she might hate me later for.

"Well how was it, was it good, i´m sorry if not, it was my first time?!" Ash asked and I had to breathe in and out to calm down far enough to give her a honest and clear answer.

"I was inches before cumming!" I explained to her as my boner began to lower again.

"I see so I have to turn things up a notch!" Ash stated and as if she just found her sadistic side, began this whole torture from anew switching to the next song.

"You know, since we are free for an entire week, we might do this the whole night, either way, I will make you cum, so be prepared for it, you wont leaves this chair until you have ejaculated at least one!" Ash explained as she climbed up on me, the sensation of her naked fur on my skin was incredible.

" _Why are you so hell-bent on making me cumming_?" I asked her breathlessly.

" _Obviously because you deserve a reward and what is a better reward than being brought over the edge of lust and sexual arousement, by the own girlfriend doing a striptease._

 _But since that apparently was not enough I will try a different way now, so just sit tight and wait for it, I´ll make sure, that this time you´re cumming_." Ash explained as she whispered in my ear, licking it before harshly pushing me backwards with a sadistic smile

 _ **(Background music: Be mine – Ofenbach)**_

While the music Played I was once again sweetly tortured, this time it was bitter sweet, sometimes pain, sometimes pleasure, back and forth it flowed through my brain, which felt like in a daze. And before I knew it, Ash had taken two pillows, untied my hands, sat herself on my lap, together with the pillows and in the same second as the song faded out, she began to kiss me.

Of course it was so incredibly hard for me to restrain my lust for her, to keep myself under control, to lock my hormones deep into my body, but since my hands were free, yet my feet not, all I could do anyways, was to only grope her butt and touch her breasts while kissing her passionately.

" _I want you_." I whispered in her ear and she chuckled.

" _Not yet my dear, but if you stay faithful to me, you might get me soon_." She replied whispering and panting as well, the lust stealing our breath.

" _I will do anything for you, give myself up for you, if only you never leave me_." I whispered back.

While My lust and hormones ringed with my sanity, somewhere someone else had completely different problems, and although I had no idea about them yet, should these problems involve me and my friends greatly in the future.

 _ **Marcus Baxter´s Pov**_ :

Name: Marcus Baxter, aka Big Daddy.

Age: 54.

Current occupation: Prisoner.

Reason: Multi-theft on banks and jewelers.

Caught: Near Calatonia Harbor after theft on a Gold transport.

Punishment: 7 Years of emprisionement.

This was the only view which I occassionally could glimpse from the outside, whenever the door was opened for my daily meal.

Of course the Prison break 2 months ago didn´t do well to my current punishment, the Judge deemd the old cell as unworthy of my muscular force, so I was thrown in this closed cell, the door was the only way out and it was secured by two strong looking Rhino´s and under constant medial surveillance.

Here I would have to spent the next 7 years and it has been all my very own fault.

I kept on ignoring the warnings from family and friends alike and kept on stealing from other people.

But as you know Karma has the hardest left hook there is and it hit me so hard, it wasn´t possible to get any harder.

The worst was that, now that I too had to acknowledge Johnny´s special talent, I wasn´t even able to support him in any ways.

"Just what the hell was I thinking, doing it all for myself, getting caught and locked up and leaving Johnny all alone for almost the next decade!" I asked myself repeating the exact words my Ex-Wife, Maya Baxter..., I mean, Maya Cruz, told me as she and Cherry came for a visit.

Of course I was afraid of Cherry seeing me this way, but when I thought she was ashamed, I was dead wrong, all which she said was that she didn´t expected less from me, to at least go down with a major coup, going as far as to almost made the coup of the last decade.

I was though not sure if she meant it out of admiration or mockery, still I believed to at least hear some sarcasm out of her as she said that, I would have almost managed to get rich.

I was not sure if she meant, that with the coup or with the prospect of Johnny getting rich through music.

Maya on the other hand didn´t even bothered with mincing her words.

"I always knew you would someday end up right here, if you walked that path further, but did you listen to me, nooooo, of course not, of course Mr. Marcus Baxter knows best, he´s going to become a rich man and make us all happy.

Happy my Ass, look what you´ve done to us all, you ripped the family apart, as I left Johnny in your care I thought you would come to reason and get him a good education.

But no, you just tried to pull Johnny down and got yourself caught during a theft..., seriously, right now you are lower than a simple loser, at least someone like that still has some kind of self-respect, but you...

You just went and blew every single ounce of Respect I had for you into oblivion.

Seriously Marcus..., a Gold transport..., how stupid can you be, you are not in the slightest the man anymore, which I once learned to love and married.

Well, in the end it has bitten you in the butt quite well..., maybe you finally wake up out of your dream world and make sure to embrace the reality that you fucked up badly, and that you left your Son almost all alone in this cold hard world, for the next seven years.

Luckily he has friends he can count on, and us, if you are able to jump over your shadow and acknowledge what your son is and always wanted to be.

He finally has found his epiphany, so don´t dare, if the nearly impossible case should turn up, that they release you earlier, to break this wonderful world of his, you better learn to live with it!" I heard the memory of her words being repeated in my mind and she was right.

I did most of it for my own greed rather than for the family..., despite me claiming that.

"Well not that it matters now anyways, I sit here unable to help anyone, so who am I kidding, I am worthless!" I mumbled as the memories seemed to crash me down.

The worst however in this cell was that I had no idea of how much time passed, since there was no window all I could do was to orientate myself on the food which was brought to me.

Once a week I was able to go out in the court, to get some fresh air, while my cell was surveyed to make sure I would not try something funny again or that I had something dangerous inside.

But since I swore to myself to not bring any more shame over Johnny, who announced to the world that I was his father, I didn´t even though one second about doing something so stupid again.

I would sit down these 7 years without causing any trouble..., but then what..., what came after my time here, what was I supposed to do, I knew for a fact that no one would come to our garage to get their car repaired, out of fear of being robbed..., not that I really could blame them for it.

But it was most likely the only other thing I could do well, other than stealing and breaking into something.

"Just what am I supposed to do?!" I kept on asking myself, I wanted to do something worthwhile an di wanted to repay Johnny in some way, time of my life as a criminal I tried to pull him into my gang probably making his life worse than it was.

Now all I wanted was to support him in some way and that as soon as possible.

I needed to help him..., especially now that this crazy woman is back in town.

 _ **Mercedes Di Marcino**_ , Daughter of _**Dominique Di Marcino**_ , Gang leader of a branch of the Barone Family.

An old Italian crime syndicate, lead by Don Abate Di Barone, an old Mafia-Boss.

Back then As Johnny managed to get Mercedes into that correction facility for young delinquents, Dominique wasn't really glad about it and he swore to take revenge on me.

Until now I was however glad that he ha no support from the Barone Family in that matter or else Johnny and I wouldn´t see the light of the next day anymore.

I bet it has been him who ratted me out, since even with Johnny´s absence, the police caught us far too quick, they didn´t even noticed that we broke into the ship and stole the gold until we were already back through the manhole.

We heard the alarm ringing as we were halfway through the sewers to our destination, would Johnny have been there, we might have made it.., or maybe not, but it sure was strange, I had the feeling of being watched as we entered the manhole before johnny vanished towards his casting.

But even if, I doubt anyone of my comrades would have betrayed me and told about our plans towards Dominique..., or..., although , I had to admit that I might often took Barry's help and skills for granted and never truly rewarded or praised him upon it...,but was that enough for him to go rogue on us.

"naaah, there has to be a different factor in it!" I told myself as I began to think again about it, I kept doing that ever since I got in here.

I knew Dominique had good connection´s to the police and the government and has some of them on his list of possible blackmail victims, ever since that trial 9 years ago.

I kept it a secret from Johnny but Mercedes basically only remained 2 years in that correction facility before she was released.

I told Dominique to not cause trouble for my son, or else I would make sure he sees the end of a toilet firsthand.

And believe me I still know how to wipe the floor with people, in a fair fist fight Dominique could never beat me, but it is his style, this kind of scheme.

And now that I am out of the way..., could he possibly let his daughter loose, to turn this town upside down and cause problems for Johnny.

"If only I could help him..., if only there was a possibility for me to get out of here for a longer time!" I mumbled as I turned on my bed.

In all this time since my very first Theft I did so much wrong in my life, that I sometimes wondered how I could still be alive in the first place, I must have pissed so many people off, normal workers, politician maybe even cops.

How it comes that no one ever dared to get his revenge on me in a more brutal way..., how it comes that the loss of my Wife and daughter didn´t made me a loose cannon, a violent alcoholic, who would be hated and despised by his own son and eventually murdered in self-defense by the same after losing it one day.

Often heard about such dramas in the news and often saw them in movies, parents who lost everything and then resorted to drinking and violence.

Well I wouldn´t say that I was a heavy drinker, sure I too liked a cool beer after a hard day, but Maya always made sure that I stayed as healthy as I could despite that.

I guess that, even after her absence, I kept onto this habit.

So being drunk and resorting to violence on Johnny, was never a possibility for me.

I was happy to be alive and happy that my son didn´t hated me, nor did my Ex-wife and Daughter..., if anything they were just worried about me and this old idiot just kept ignoring their growing concern.

" _Just one thing, one singly thing, isn´t there anything I can do to show them how much they mean to me?!"_ I asked myself as I tried to sleep.

"Baxter, you got a call!" I suddenly heard a loud voice saying as the hatch of my cell-door was opened.

" A call?!" I asked, who in their right mind would call now of all times, it was long after dinner and most likely midnight, I doubt that I was Johnny..., wa sit Dominique?

Well I would not find it out if I stayed here lying, so I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"Hands out!" The guard demanded and I obeyed without reluctance.

As the door was opened some intimidating Rhinos scanned me from head to toe, before positioning themselves behind me, ready to grab me, should I make a false movement.

Another guard began to cuff the Handcuffs with another pair and a long chain towards my feet.

Don´t make any stupid actions got it!" The guard stated, as I was pushed forward, I growled a little but just kept on going along with whatever was about to happen.

I was brought towards the phone and a female Police-Officer reached th ephone over to me.

"Hello?!" I asked, not sure what to say.

"Hello, am I talking towards Mr. Marcus Baxter?!" An unknown voice asked.

"Indeed, who is this?!" I asked confused.

"My Name is Buster Moon, I am...!"

"You are Johnny´s Boss am I right?!" I asked, I heard of that fellow, but never truly met him before, I only saw him briefly as I went towards the theater to speak with Johnny, after I broke out of Prison.

"Indeed, anyways I called to tell you that Johnny´s going to work for about two months in San Francisco together with the rest of the crew at a beach-bar, as part of the Summer job which I have organized, I believe you are aware of that?!" Buster moon asked.

"Yes Johnny told me about that a few days ago, said that I came a little surprising..., what about it?!" I asked, it was not like I could truly be happy for Johnny since I was in here unable to support him in whatever he did out there.

"Well I wanted you to make a decision about a Job which I am about to offer you!" Mr. Moon explained and I was buff.

"I believe you are aware that you are phoning towards a prison and that I am stuck in here, probably for the next 7 years?!" I asked sceptical.

"I am well aware of that fact, that's why I won´t need your decision right away, I give you these two months of time starting newxt week, to think about what you want to do with your life once you are out of Jail and if you are willign to take upon my Joboffer for you!" Mr. Moon stated.

"What kind of Job are we even talking about?!" I asked confused, what could this man possibly offer me?

"I offer you a post as Chief of our Security guards, as you know is our Theater quite an exclusive place and there are oftne high guests invited, politicans, noblemen, the high society of Calatonia etc.

However does our Theater have a quite disturbing fact, we have no Security in our establishment, which unfortunately allows all of the nutjobs to freely enter, which has also once been the case on thsat day as the old theater collapsed, some russian bears came in and destroyed the water tank we had buld flooding the entire theater, and making it colapsing, that almost kille dus back then, I still can barely belive that we survived that almost unscathed., I still got some scars from that day. Mentally as well as physically..., anyways.

What I want to say is that I have berated with our Sponsor and Owner of the theater, Miss Nana Noodleman and together we came to the conclusion, also due to a minor incident today, that we have a dire need of a Security Service for our Theater!" Mr. Moon explained and I nodded knowing what he meant.

Johnny told me about all of the celebrities which already came to their shows and also about Mrs. Noodleman, Jesus I remember as I saw her on stage a couple of years ago, Maya was completely blown away by it, and I had to admit that I too was entertained, even though I didn´t really like operas and the like.

"And why did you thought about me for the post of the Security Chief?!" I asked unsure what to think of that explanation.

"Well, in my opinion is the strongest bond one can have the bond of family and I do believe that that is especially strong between a father and a Son, a father would do anything to keep the son safe, which means in our case, that if you keep the Theater free from such nutjobs and any kind of threats towards it, the more you can watch over Johnny and make sure he´s alright!" Mr. Moon explained and it did seemed logical to me.

"Of course you will get a payment, you won't do this for free and any necessary requirement will be provided by us!" Mr. Moon explained.

"I see, and what is the Hook in it?!" I asked.

"Well there indeed is one, since we cannot wait for 7 years for your cooperation we will have to bail you out, which in return means that you will be in our debt, which you will have to work of at our place, as long as the same exists or until your debt has been paid back in full!" He explained to me.

Well I did expected something like that.

"And what is Johnny saying to all of that?!" I asked.

"He still doesn't know, I haven´t told anyone beside of Nana of my plans, but I will if you accept my offer..., as I said we won´t need your answer right away Mr. Baxter, we will be away from the Theater for two months anyways.

But once you are willing to accept give us a call and on the first comfortable day, we will make a written contract before getting you out of here and from then on you belong to the Moon Theater and can experience firsthand how your son´s grows!" Mr. Moon explained and this was surely too good to be true.

"I will think about it..., just..., I know I am in no position to make demands..., but basically I dragged my partners into my own mess and made them all part of my gang.

What kind of boss would I be if I let them sit in prison while I would be back in freedom, that´s why I ask of you, release them as well, give them similar jobs at your place and I am willing to sign the contract!" I asked.

"Hmmm, we will look into that once we meet up in 2 months, until then Mr. Baxter, stay out of trouble!" Mr. Moon explained.

"Will do exactly that, can´t do much in here anyways!" I explained.

"Well I guess not, well then goodbye Mr. Baxter it was nice to make your acquaintance!" Mr. Moon stated.

"Likewise, I hope that the next time we speak we can meet face to face..., until then goodbye Mr. Moon!" I stated and as soon as the connection was lost I gave the phone back.

"Well then you did what you had to do, now go back in your cell without causing a ruckus, Baxter!" The guard explained and I nodded and in the same procession as before we walked back to my cell, in which I was locked up again and freed from the cuffs.

"Well then, the night is long, try to sleep some, tomorrow things will get round again we still have to absolve our quota, you hear!" The Guard stated, talking about work here in the Prison.

Of course I didn´t lived here for free, no one did, we did Social work while being observed by the guards and Waldmann Freddy, Calatonia's best marksman and police sniper.

One thing was for sure, tomorrow I will have to speak with my gang about Mr. Moon´s offer, I just hope they would still follow me, after all the last thing we did together ended in a fiasco and got us 7 years of prison.

For better or for worse we will have to make a momentous choice, but I rather be indebted the rest of my life towards the workplace my Son belongs to, than to rot in here for almost a decade, unable to be with my last remaining family.

" _For better or for worse_." I mumbled as I turned my back on the lights coming through the door.

And although my might be a little more severe, wasn't I the only one with problems, which might involve my son and his friends, so much was clear, I just hope that none of these troubles would hurt him and his friends in the end.

" _Whatever you do son, make sure you get out of there unscathed, I wish all the best for you_." I thought before I closed my eyes, to sleep and to think things over.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: And here comes another Chapter for you guys, thanks for all of your support so far, even though I promised some adultery am I still not ready to go hardcore on it, I just don´t know how it would be received by you guys that's why I need to know.**_

 _ **PM me or write a Review, either may I would appreciate your suggestions.**_

 _ **Also I wanted to thank those who suggested songs for me, I will use them in not so far time.**_

 _ **In the next Chapter we get a meeting with an old friend who had a rather unglamorous end and someone the most of you might hate but whose greatest secret might be the cause for all the hatred he experiences, if your life is constantly ruled by negativity, is there a way to make the best out of it?**_

 _ **Read and find it out..., in the next Chapter.**_

 _ **Yours Truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	36. Those seeking Fortune, Luck and Love

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 36: Tales of those seeking Fortune, Luck and Love.**

 _ **Nancy Tanner´s Pov:**_

Life surely hasn´t meant it good with Michael Conway, Aka. Mike and me, his girlfriend Nancy Tanner.

Back then as we had to leave town, we barely escaped death, Mike was almost swallowed as a whole by Igor, the Russian Bear and Gang leader, while another one, Vladimir, tried to kill us on the run, while hanging at the car for about ten miles, which was a really crass thing if you imagine it.

I mean it´s not everyone, who could hang onto a sports car at top speed for ten miles and then gets thrown off of the same right into a field of corn, luckily..., or rather unfortunately, it didn´t kill nor even knocked him out, he quickly was up and tried to run after us before realizing that it was futile.

After finally managing to escape, we put as much of distance we could between us and Calatonia, but it was sure that sooner or later they would find us.

So we had to make a change in our current get up.

My ears rung even a few days after that time, from Mike´s whining, as we decided to sell the Car in exchange for a cheaper and more unsuspicious one.

And of course wasn´t Mike's sports car paid off though, which means that, next to the Bear gang, we now also had the guys of the Car-Store, as well as the loan sharks of the Bank, where he got the credit, in our neck.

Yes, this life wasn´t really the best one we could have chosen..., but it was most definitely the more exciting one.

Call me crazy, but I lived for this kind of thrill.

When you live in high society, same as I did, you easily get bored with all of it, constantly having to hear empty conversation, which are only nice on the surface but each oth them was performed with ulterior motives.

My father, Richard Tanner, was a quite famous advocate, and my mother wasn´t any less famous, of course I as their Daughter couldn´t be any less proud of them.

They were real family people and I loved them dearly and although we were rich, they never tried to marry me off to increase the wealth and reputation of the family, I was allowed to love and marry whomever I wanted, as long as he was still a functioning member of the society.

Of course I wasn´t spared from my fair share of failed relationships but I still overcame any of them by holding my head held high.

Of course I was prepared to give up on Mike, should he too be only behind my money.

But something at him just wasn´t right, he wasn´t the average money addicted love-hustler, sure he loved money much..., but he never tried to make me pay for anything, if everything it was him who paid things to me.

To me it was as if he tried to somehow bind me at him, by making me expensive presents, as if he fears I would not stay with him if he couldn´t do that.

It was the first time that I truly felt myself being wooed over.

Of course I too had my love for material things but even more I loved his trust in me..., I mean he did gave me the key to his car, even if it only meant to get the bears of his neck.

But hey, which other man would do that with such an expensive car, I could have been up an away with it and he would have never seen it again.

For me that was a sight that he did trusted me much.

If only he would not always talk from having to repay me for my help.

"Honey, are you ready, the show´s starting in about an hour and we got to get towards the club before?!" I heard his voice stating from behind the door of our hotelroom´s bathroom.

"I will be with you in a few minutes, just let me apply some makeup!" I replied to him.

"You look nice even without it honey, so why bothering?!" he asked.

"If just every man would be so honest like you are!" I replied swooning.

Despite being a quite aggressive man, if it came to gain money of some foreigner, was he otherwise an honest man.

He didn´t minced his words and he always spoke the truth, some may say he´s arrogant, but they just don´t know him the way I know him, or at least what he told me as we were on the run together.

"I know Nancy, Babe, but isn´t it good to be unique, if there are too many of your sort you cannot stand out from the crowd and what then..., who´s going to notice you then?!" He replied and I nodded.

"True story I guess, well just wait for a second I will be right done!" I replied.

"Alright, but don´t let me wait too long, this is going to be our last concert here, afterwards we will have to keep moving again, I saw Igor´s car driving around town, as I was out shopping for groceries, it´s only a matter of time until they might find us again!" Mike explained and I nodded.

It was sad but I guess he was right, staying too long in one place could be dangerous, as exciting as it sounds to be on the run, wasn´t I quite ready to be killed only due to the debts Mike had.

"You know I could always pay them the money, this way we would have them off our backs?!" I stated to him, but I heard that familiar sigh.

"No please, I don´t want you to do that, maybe you are right and it might help..., but I don´t like the idea that your parents would get to know me that way, as someone who made them paying his debts and who got their daughter in danger!" Mike explained and I expected him to say that, it was as sweet as it was sorrowful.

I guess he didn´t wanted to owe me so much, for he didn´t wanted to be betrayed again, not that I planned on doing that to him, but I guess it was his way of showing me that he mistrusted Igor and the Loan sharks.

I guess he was right to do that, after all it was not sure if Money would truly solve everything, who says that they would be content with just that.

Mike´s backstory was a lonely and quite heartbreaking one, full of constant struggling, mistrust and Betrayal.

He admitted to me that he wasn't always such a loudmouth, that he actually once had been a timid and careful young man..., but that he only got so, after numerous occasions crashed him down, starting with that incident on his concert for the graduation ceremony of the third year-students of the Lincoln School of music, the musical institute which he visited, during his college years, for two years.

According to his telling he was the best solo saxophonist of his year that time, but overslept on that special day, because he kept care of his grandmother, who raised him alone after his parents died early in an accident, the day before.

He was supposed to come to school the day after he was back in his home-village, but as he finally woke up and realized that he ran late, he rushed as fast as he could to the school, but only arrived as the concert was already over.

Of course neither his senior-colleagues nor his professors were any happy about that, since it was supposed to be an important concert for them all and he was supposed to play the School hymn.

In the end they had to use another Saxophonist who messed it up and so he was expelled, of course he tried to defend the other Saxophonist, so that at least that student would not be expelled, but the Principal was quite strict with their failure and so both of them were thrown out of the school.

The other student´s parents then demanded a compensation from Mike, which in the end his grandmother had to pay.

To get the money back he began to play as a street artist in the park, but as most of you can imagine, is such a life quite hard, you will have to be out there every day, even if it rains.

The average amount you get in, is about 150 dollars a day, when times are good and about 50 dollars when the day is cold and rainy.

Most of that goes down for food and daily supplies, like tissues, toiled paper and the like, the other rest was used to pay for the taxes.

Mike had no real belongings of himself since he sold everything to make sure he and his grandmother survived their sudden lifestyle, which his failure had thrown them in.

After a few years as Street artist, he was finally discovered by a talent scout, and although his Grandmother warned him not to mindlessly sign something, he went and signed a contract with them.

However the contract, which Mike hadn´t completely read, out of sheer euphoria of getting a second chance, was anything but morally acceptable, even if it was juristically legal.

They made him work way too much, until he collapsed and after they couldn´t get anything more out of him, they let him fall, going as far as to tell him to recompense them, as a punishment for not holding his part of the Contract.

The same was made with the condition that Mike had to produce a total of 10 new songs every 2nd month and a new Album every 6 months, the contract was dated to 5 years in the future.

But as you know is Mike a free-spirit, who need time to develop new songs and music, he was not someone who could just come up with 10 new ones in so less time.

The contract was ended 2 years after it was established between him and the Agency, which made him having to pay back a massive amount of money.

It happened exactly that, from which his Grandmother warned him.

Since he didn´t wanted his Granny to have to pay for his failure again, he promised to get the money in some other way.

He then went out and resorted to gambling and with time became quite the con-man, being able to earn enough money to pay the agency.

But of course the downside of that was his sudden addiction to gambling and money in general, having learned that money was almost everything in life, he established the idea that he must have a large sum of money to be able to be happy.

After his Grandmother died due to age, he moved in a small apartment towards Calatonia, where he began to work as a Street artist in the day and Con-man and Gambler at night.

Until the day of the Casting Show incident 2 months ago.

And now, believing to have failed again, Mike feels miserable for having dragged me into it but won´t accept me to solve things on my way.

While we are on the run, once again he tries to solve everything himself, by playing as artist to earn money, and since he don´t want to accept my money, I told him that I at least would help him in another way.

So I began to sing to his songs, I had to admit, that although I didn´t have ever done it professional, I was quite the passable singer, if I may say so myself.

It was the only thing I knew, which I could do to help him.

"Honey?!" I heard his voice as I was woken out of my trail of thoughts.

"Coming!" I stated as I took a last look in the mirror, I deemed myself as worthy to stand on a stage, took my purse and my belongings and made my way out of the Bathroom.

"You´re ready?!" Mike asked as we went into the car, after checking out of the hotel, and I nodded.

"I bet you will be great again tonight!" He stated as we drove through the town of Santa Barbara.

It was the last time we would drive through this town for a long time.

"I hope it all goes right tonight, the last time we almost got caught by the cops!" I stated to her and he nodded.

"It will, this time I have prepared everything in advance, I asked around and finally found a workplace in a Beach Bar in San Francisco which has its re-opening in barely a week, after having renovated largely.

It is a long way there but there we also can live for the time of our performances, which means we can save the money we would spend for an hotel!" Mike explained and I nodded, that was indeed a good thing.

"I wonder how it is in San Francisco, haven´t been there in a long time!" I explained.

"We will see, right now we have to make sure to survive tonight, then, when we are on the road again we can relax.

A good thing that that man managed to give us new ID-Cards, who would have known that you knew such guys?!" Mike wondered.

"Well I too was young and when you are not allowed to go into clubs unless you are 21 you have to find your way around that Law, rules are meant to be broken they say!" I stated with a sheepish grin.

"Seriously, rich girls who want a good time sure are amazing!" he replied and I nodded.

"We sure are!" I replied as Mike parked the car in the back-court of the club.

"Hey Richie, is the Club´s full today?" I asked, as the Cheetah from the Club-intern security service, who stood in front of the Back door, nodded over to us.

"It sure is Nancy, hope you guys make a good show, let me hear some more of your voice and your boyfriend´s saxophone-play.

Otherwise it gets boring out here!" The same replied.

"We sure will, hope you have a good time!" I stated as he let us through, it were only about 20 minutes until the start of the show.

"Hey Mike, Nancy, you guys are ready for tonight´s show?!" We heard the voice of Vincent, the Owner of the club, an Elephant in his late 40.

"Sure thing, cannot await it!" We said and he smiled.

"Well then get ready you guys are soon up!" He stated as he walked past us.

As told we went towards the stage to prepare ourselves for our performances, the first ones were my 2 Performances, the second was Mike singing two songs and the third one was him playing the Saxophone for Leopold, the Lion and Main Performer of the Club.

"Your throat´s been oiled Mike?!" the same asked as he walked up on us.

"Oiled and ready for action!" Mike relied and Leopold showed him the thumb up.

"You too, Nancy?!" He asked and I nodded.

"Well that´s good to hear..., seriously I going to miss you guys, it's really sad that you will have to leave us so soon, but I guess you must have your reasons, you guys kinda looked a little stressed yesterday evening!" He stated and we nodded.

"We would love to stay but sadly it´s not possible for us, we have to go on further!" I stated and he nodded.

"It feels like you guys are on the run from something, but I guess it would be better not to ask too much, the less I know, the less I could accidently tell the wrong person, right!?" He asked and we blushed.

"Oh c´mon you aren't the first and most likely not the last ones, who come here due to such reasons, as long as they work hard I have no reason to question their lifestyles, I just treasure the memories we make, our photo will also go on this wall!" Leopold stated, as he pointed on the wall with the photos of all the performers which this Club ever had.

As the only constant one of the club, Leopold was in any of them and Vincent and he asked us to take one with them as a reminder of our time here.

"10 minutes before the Show!" Vincent stated as he came with the said Camera.

"Alright guys gather together and say Cheese!" He stated and we smiled as best as we could, while standing on Leopold's paws.

"That´s nice, one more!" He stated as two flashes blinded us.

"Alright then, you will get yours after the show, not show this Club one last time what you are made of!" Vincent explained and we nodded pumped up with confidence.

"Alright take a deep breath, I know you will be great Honey!" Mike stated and I nodded doing as he said, I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes full of confidence and believe

"Mike.., before I go, can I ask you something?!" I asked as something came to my mind as I nuzzled him and he nodded.

"Sure go on, what you want to know?!" He replied.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"Of course I do, why wouldn´t I?!" He asked unsure of where I was heading with that question.

"And why are you trusting me?!" I asked again.

"I guess..., it´s because you stayed with me.., despite everything what had happened, you didn´t hated me for the situation I had pulled you in.

Instead you stayed with me and supported me..., it somehow reminds me of my Grandmother, even though I messed up so often, she never even once told me that she hated or even despised me for it, she always was concerned about me and tried to support me.

I guess that's the kind of girlfriend I had always wanted to find, someone who could support me, with their love rather than their money, someone who does not hates me even if I mess up badly, and someone who can pull me back up when I have fallen and am unable to get up by myself.

What I try to say is..., I guess it´s because you are here with me now..., you could have been anywhere by now, you have the power to do that and yet you stayed with me!" Mike stated and once again his soft and tender soul came out of hiding, a soul which hid itself from being betrayed and hurted.

I kissed him passionately and chuckled as he burned up bright red.

"Then let me show you how much this mouse wants to be with you!" I stated as I walked near the microphone as the curtain began to open, the music of a piano start to play and Vincent introduced me.

 _ **Mike´s Pov:**_

I guess there is nothing more exciting than to see the girl you love singing a song on stage, which she sings, if you listen well, only for you.

 _ **Original: Everybody wants to rule the world- Lorde (Tears for Fears cover)**_

 _Nancy (whispered):_

" _Welcome to our life  
There's no turning back (now)  
Even while we sleep (Darling)  
They will find us_

Acting on our best behavior  
Going to embrace all of the pleasure

 _Everybody wants to rule the world!_

 _It's my own design  
It's my own remorse (But please)  
Help me to decide_

 _Help me make the most of freedom  
And of this pleasure (and yet we know)  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world!" _Nancy sang as she looked at me with a sheepish grin to which I had to smile.

 _"There's a place where I know, they won't find us  
We´re holding hands while the world is crumbling down  
And when it does, I'll be right beside you  
We´ll be glad that we have made it  
Yet so sad all else had to fading_

 _Everybody wants to rule  
Everybody wants to rule  
Everybody wants to rule  
The world!"_

Cheering was the result of this Magnificent song, melancholic and yet entertaining.

As the Cheering died down a new song was played on the piano, while a soft beating on drums accompanied it.

Although the songs she sang were sometimes not quite fitting for the situation or the establishment we sang in, she just had such an aura, which left anyone speechless regardless of which song she choose.

And this time I was not able to look away as the focus of the entire bar was lying solely on her.

 _ **(Original: Slow love Slow- Nightwish)**_

Nancy:

"Come and share this painting with me  
Unveiling of me, the magician that never failed

This deep sigh coiled around my chest  
intoxicated by a major chord  
I wonder  
Do I love you or the thought of you?

Slow, love, slow  
Only the weak are not lonely!

Southern blue, morning dew  
Let-down-your-guards, I-love-yous  
Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear-rhymes  
A slumber deeper than time

Slow, love, slow  
Only the weak are not lonely

(long Instrumental)

Slo-ow, lo-ove, slo-ow

Only the weak are not lonely (3X)!"

As she finished and while the bar was filled with applause and cheering she stood up and bowed to the guests to signal her leave and as the curtain closed she rushed to my side into my embrace.

"How was I!?" she asked and chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Beautiful as always!" I replied to her as I got ready for my own song.

"Alright, what are you waiting for, get out there and nock them of their chairs!" She demanded and I nodded ready to obey.

As I walked up on stage I felt myself at home again, it was a place to bring out my true talent, other than getting myself into various troubles.

A stage was the place where I loved to be, second to my true home, where I could prove myself against others.

"Well then People, the following song is a song I have written not so long ago, while I traveled through all sorts of towns, in order find what I was looking for, most of that time I walked alone but recently I found someone who was willing to walk this road with me, whether it ends up somewhere good or somewhere bad, right now it is just so unclear.

All what is clear to me is that I am no longer alone and that I want to protect her from whatever mistake I could make..., maybe that's not possible, maybe she doesn´t want to always be protected, and yet, if I don´t even try then what kind of man would I be?!" I stated as I looked at Nancy, which swooned while looking at me with a blush.

"This song is dedicated to all those who are walking aimlessly trough life, wishing to find the thing or the person, which fills the hole in their heart!" I explained as I nodded to the club intern Band to play the music.

 _ **(Original: Ist da Jemand- Adel Tawil)**_

 _Mike:_

" _Without an aim you´re wandering the streets, Through the night, can´t seem to find some sleep, You want to imagine, that someone might think of you It feels like out here, you are all alone And in your Path, your find all of the biggest stones And you don´t even know where you run to._

 _When the sky has lost all of his colors,_

 _You look up above, sometimes you even wonder_

 _Is there someone, who understands my heart?_

 _And who´s willing to walk to the end with me?_

 _Is there someone, who still believes in me?_

 _Is there someone? Is there someone?_

 _Who will take the shadows from my soul?_

 _And brings me safely back home?_

 _Is there someone who truly is in need of me?_

 _Is there someone? Is there someone?_

 _Around you, laughing and smiling faces_

 _You laugh along, the last one keeps the lights on_

 _The world is loud but your heart is deaf_

 _You kept hoping, that one and one equals two_

 _And that someday, someone´s is there for you_

 _Who speaks with you, but doesn't even need words_

 _When the Sky has lost all of his colors_

 _You look up above, sometimes you even wonder_

 _Is there someone, who understands my heart?_

 _And who´s willing to walk to the end with me?_

 _Is there someone, who still believes in me?_

 _Is there someone? Is there someone?_

 _Who will take the shadows from my soul?_

 _And brings me safely back home?_

 _Is there someone who truly is in need of me?_

 _Is there someone? Is there someone?_

 _If you stop seeking for what you want_

 _So many things come on their own_

 _And beyond every new door_

 _The sun can shine again_

 _You wake up with every new day_

 _Since you know, that the voice..._

 _The voice within you says...  
_ _  
_ _There is someone, who understands your heart!_

 _And who´s willing to walk to the end with you!_

 _And if you don´t believe in yourself!_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!_

 _Who will take the shadows from your soul!_

 _And brings you safely back home!_

 _And whenever you need it the most_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!_

 _There is someone, who understands your heart!_

 _And who´s willing to walk to the end with you!_

 _And if you don´t believe in yourself!_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!_

 _Who will take the shadows from your soul!_

 _And brings you safely back home!_

 _And whenever you need it the most_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!_

 _Then there is someone, there is someone!"_

As I ended the song I earned a lot of applause, something I had wanted for all my life, being praised and honored for the effort that I took.

I heard Nancy whistling, and signaling a heart with her hands, I smiled and cleared my throat for the next song.

The Next Song is about a point in my life as I thought that all I had ended right then and there, but as if faith wanted I got a second chance and now all I want to do is to make things better than I did before.

I want to redo so many mistakes I have made, as I was in pursuit of wealth, luxus and the like, after getting this second chance, I learned that it didn´t really mattered how many money you have in your pockets or which car you drive to work, what is really important, is that you have someone who can share all you have and all you can offer and is content with it.

I found such a person and I can only say, that I would do anything to make sure she never leaves me again.

This song is maybe not named after a person, but it is associated with the feeling of being swept off your feet and carried forward, when you thought to have hit a dead end.

 _ **(Original: Ginga Tetsudou 999 - Godiego (English cover: Galaxy Express 999 by Platina Jazz))**_

 _Mike:_

" _I thought I reached the end  
The end of a long, long journey  
Only to find It's not over  
There's so much more to discover_

Somewhere in unknown space  
In the bright sea of stars  
Another star is calling  
To dream on to keep on searching

As long as there are dreams  
Burning in the hearts of the young  
For as long as there's desire  
You'll never tire

The Galaxy Express 999  
Will take you on a journey  
A never ending journey  
A journey to the stars!"

I sang as I remembered how we exchanged my Sports car for an old Ford Thunderbird, with the License Plate GE999, and how we drove with it through many towns on our escape, each time we began to travel again, we reached another town which I might have never seen before, if we would have stayed in Calatonia.

Each of them was like another world, a new star, which wanted to be discovered and explored.

Thinking that way, this whole Road trip has something good, except from the whole reason we had to undertake it in the first place.

As nice and as awesome it is, as necessary it is for us, in order to survive and run away from either death or from Prison.

" _I thought I reached the end  
The end of a long, long journey  
Only to find It's not over  
And there's so much more to discover_

Somewhere in unknown space  
In the bright sea of stars  
Another star is calling  
To dream on to keep on searching

As long as there are dreams  
Burning in the hearts of the young  
For as long as there's desire  
You'll never tire

The Galaxy Express 999  
Will take you on a journey  
A never ending journey  
A journey to the stars!"

 _(Instrumental)_

While the Music played I gestured Nancy to come on stage, where I danced with her a little before singing to her.

" _Ohoo, fly with me, c´mon, spread those wings Baby,_

 _Let´s Fly!_

 _As long as there are dreams  
Burning in the hearts of the young  
For as long as there's desire  
You'll never tire_

 _You´ll never ti-ire_

 _The Galaxy Express 999  
Will take you on a journey  
A never ending journey  
A journey to the stars!_

 _To the stars!_

 _To the stars, c´mon Baby let me take you on a journey..._

 _To the Sta-ars!"_

I sang as I held Nancy close to me _._

"Alright guys that was a nice introduction, but I guess it is finally time to say Hello to someone most of you know, here is Leopold Cohan, accompanied a last time by Michael Conway.

Enjoy it dear guests, for today is the last day you can enjoy some real nice saxophone tones from a true master, the last day this wonderful couple plays here at the Moonhaven Club!" Vincent introduced the next song, after the last song was over and the Stage was quickly prepared.

"Ready for your big moment Mike?!" Vincent asked as he arrived from stage.

"Of course I am, let´s make them sing along!" I stated.

"Good luck Honey!" Nancy stated as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I will give it my best, Sweetheart!" I replied love-struck as I walked in the direction of the stage, taking my previously tuned Saxophone and walking in position, before the curtain was opened, the Band began to play and I prepared to blow some minds away with my Saxophone play.

 _ **(Original: Baker Street - Gerry Rafferty)**_

 _(Instrumental, Saxophone Play by Mike)_

 _Leopold:_

" _Winding your way down on Baker Street  
Light in your head and dead on your feet  
Well, another crazy day  
You'll drink the night away  
And forget about everything!_

 _This city desert makes you feel so cold  
It's got so many people, but it's got no soul  
And it's taken you so long  
To find out you were wrong  
When you thought it held everything!_

Leopold and Mike:

" _You used to think that it was so easy  
You used to say that it was so easy  
But you're trying, you're trying now  
Another year and then you'd be happy  
Just one more year and then you'd be happy_

 _But you're crying, you're crying now!"  
_

 _(Instrumental and Saxophone Play)_

 _Leopold:_

" _Way down the street there's a light in his place  
He opens the door, he's got that look on his face  
And he asks you where you've been  
You tell him who you've seen  
And you talk about anything_

 _He's got this dream about buying some land  
He's gonna give up the booze and the one-night stands  
And then he'll settle down  
In some quiet little town  
And forget about everything!"_

Leopold and Mike:

" _But you know he'll always keep moving  
You know he's never gonna stop moving  
'Cause he's rolling, he's the rolling stone  
And when you wake up, it's a new morning  
The sun is shining, it's a new morning  
And you're going, you're going home!"_

 _(Instrumental and Saxophone Play)_

Playing the Saxophone helped me to cope with the feeling of having my life messed up, while I play I can let my emotions run free.

The incoming applause made it all the more satisfying and the kiss of my girlfriend topped it all off.

" _Dear guest the night is still young and my throats is still not dry but before we continue with our show tonight, I wanted to thank two special people who will leave us tonight for an unknown timespan, but we really hope they will return back here._

 _I do and I ´m certain that some of you too will always hold a spot in our hearts for them, so thank you Mike and Nancy, for another Evening full of Magic, it has been a nice time with you and whenever you decide to return to Santa Barbara, even just for holiday, make sure to come here and get yourself a drink, it will be on me then_!" Leopold stated in the microphone, as he thanked us, shaking our hands and applauding to us along the guests.

"Thank you so much for your heartfelt words Leopold, I too hope that someday we make it back to Santa Barbara, and we will most definitely come for a visit!" I stated and Nancy nodded eagerly.

" you know, whenever we end up in another town we always have the same fears, are we able to live for another day, will we find work, can we make the people like us, but when I see what a good time you guys had, then I am glad that I have decided to sing and perform for you.

There was a time when I thought that money and power was anything in this world.., but it needed a hard wake-up-slap from a beloved person, to show me that love and passion, unity and faith, are far more important than all money of the world.

So forgive me when I steal the spotlight from you again, but there is just one more song I want to sing and it is to the person who showed me that, my Nancy!" I stated and Leopold was anything but sour about the sudden change.

"Of course Mike, I beg for an encore an di bet the others do too, don´t you dear guest?" Leopold askied, earning a wave of applause.

"Well then, without further ado, here I go!" I stated and I told the band which song to play, luckily they knew it well.

Actually I had planned to sing this song to Nancy for a while now, for it was pretty much the very first song in which all I sang about was truly how I felt myself.

 ** _(Original:- Can't take my eyes of you by Andy Williams)_**

 _Mike:_

" _You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive!"_

I sang and in the corner of my eye I saw how Nancy blushed, I took her by the hand while I sang to her.

 _"You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare,  
there's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true,  
can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights _

_I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

 _You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
_

 _I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you!"_

I sang before I kissed Nancy passionately, earning applause from the Audience.

As I held her in my arms I only snickered to her blushing and puffing up her cheeks in embarrassment and fake anger, which looked quite cute.

"I love you, Darling!" I said to her and she nodded.

"Likewise dear!" She replied before I helped her up.

Together we bowed before the Audience, saying our thanks and goodbyes.

We went to get our things my Saxophone and Nancy´s purse.

Our things and Luggage was already in the car and I guess we couldn´t have ended it any second later, for as we were about to go I recognized someone in the group of Newcomers.

"Shit, that´s Igor!" I hissed a si Pulled Nancy along which looked fearful.

"Dammit why now, how did he found us!" I asked myself as we hid ourselves behind one of the many pillars.

He looked straight ahead where the Back-door was, while the rest of them looked around.

"Dammit how shall we...

"Pssst, Mike, over here!" I heard it from the other side, to see Vincent and Richie standing there with one of the Publicity tablets.

"I don´t really know what's going on, but I guess you guys got to go, am I right, well then let us help you as thanks for all you have done, your shows have raised the popularity of this Bar quite a bit, I really hope you guys will come back someday, until than live a safe life, or at least don´t let yourself be killed!" Vincent stated as he blocked the view to the door with the Publicity Tablet while Richie did as though he opened the door for him, while we slipped out and into the car.

"Thanks guys, that has been our rescue, I don´t know what these guys would have done if they found us, maybe the bar would have received considerable damage, luckily nothing happened!" I stated.

"So what now, are you really living the town?!" Richie asked.

"I guess we have to, better than having them going after us!" I explained and he nodded.

"You didn´t killed someone, didn´t you..., like in some Bonnie and Clyde style...?!" He asked unsure.

"Of course not, let´s just say that I might owe someone some money which they actually don´t even really need and I might have forgotten to pay off a certain car!" I stated and he nodded.

"I see so it´s just that..., well better that than the worst case, even if I like you guys, murdering someone is too cruel, I would not be able to keep shut if it was because of that!" Richie stated.

"Of course not, who would..., but believe me for now we will be fine, but we got to go, or else they might find us , see you again someday, hopefully!" I stated before we drove away winking.

"You think we ever going to see them again?!" Nancy asked me.

"Hard to say, for now we will have to make sure that we get away and survive long enough to see anything in the future!" I explained and she nodded.

"I guess you are right!" She only stated.

"I´m sorry Nancy, I cannot say it too often, but I´m sorry for dragging you into all this!" I stated as I drove through the night and the illuminated town, towards the highway.

"I know you are but you don't have to be..., I knew what I would dive into as I decided to rescue you that night 2 months ago, so in a way it also had been my own decision to plunge into all this!" Nancy replied as she kissed my cheek before nuzzling up to me.

" _How someone like me did even deserved to be with you, that´s a question I might never be able to answer_?" I mumbled as I, after a while, recognized that she had fallen asleep, I pulled her jacket over her like a blanket, while I drove over the barely illuminated Highway.

" _I swear to you, one day, when we are finally in safety, I will ask you to be my bride, as long as you then still want to stay with me_! "I whispered as I looked at her and I saw her smiling.

I wondered if she had heard me, but even if she did, I won´t take this claim back.

I might have never been more serious about something than in this moment as this thought came in my mind.

Whenever I always only saw myself alone and probably only in the company of women which were interested in money and my fame, was this all now 3 rated for me, my top priority was to keep us both alive and my second was to give Nancy a proper life, a life without needing to constantly be on the run.

Be that with me or with anyone else, as long as she´s happy I am too.

"I wonder..., what the other´s are doing?!" I mumbled as I though back at the events from 2 months ago, of course I have heard that the theater had a major reopening and was nowadays constantly in the newspaper for their successes.

If I had been there with them I might have been rich by now and could Give Nancy whatever she wanted.

There wasn´t one day where I did not regretted to ever having played cards with these Russian bears, the bank I might still could have paid back, but these bears..., I was sure that they wouldn´t stop going after me, even when they would get the money back.

I could not get Nancy in such Danger, I had to defend her with all I have got.

"Mark my Words, Michael James Conway, if you ever try to be unfaithful to this lady, which saved your life that day, you better go hung yourself up for it!" I stated to myself as a reminder, that I owed my Life only to the love Nancy felt for me..., as confusing as it still was to me.

In the end I wasn´t sure what the future might bring to us, but I would believe that a lot more hardships are going to await us, but I am sure that together we can face it all and make sure we take them head on.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: A new chapter and a new Back-story, Old characters new interpreted is what I like and what I do, in a way I feel that in most Movies or TV series or whatever, the depth for the Characters Back-story is almost entirely missing.**_

 _ **Something which Sing only did with Buster, which is truly a shame, I hope you all are contend with the Backstories I have given to the different Characters.**_

 _ **If not, tell me your opinion, I would love to hear it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter it´s all about Lance and his life after his break-up with Ash.**_

 _ **Spoiler Warning: Plot-twist switch has been activated.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	37. Love Pain and Secrets to Keep

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 37: Love-Pain and Secrets to keep.**

 _ **Lance Osbourne's Pov:**_

I am the greatest possible A**hole, and that I´m not even worth to be written a whole chapter about!

That´s what you, and most of the people which I and Ash have ever known, must surely think of me now, ever since 2 months.

However only a small percentage of them knew, that I didn´t became one, but that I chose to be one on my own accord.

There are a lot of examples when people did bad things for the greater good, making themselves being hated and taking it all to make sure someone else can be loved and I might count myself to those kind of people.

I remember an old Japanese Folktale, which I once read in our School´s library, about the Blue and the Red Ogre.

The Red ogre wanted everyone to be friends with him, even the people, however the people were afraid of Ogres, saddened the Red Ogre told his best Friend, the Blue Ogre, about his dilemma.

The Blue Ogre thought long and Hard about this ordeal and in the end came up with a Plan, he would go and terrorize the people, and if all the hatred and the fear of the people would be hold against him, the Red Ogre would step in and save the People, by chasing the Blue Ogre away.

This way the People would see how good the Red Ogre truly is and surely will befriend him.

Said and done, the Red Ogre indeed became Friends with the People, however, as he came to tell his friend that the Plan worked out, the same was nowhere to be found.

He only left a letter, which wrote, that he had gone on a Journey to see other places and find new things, but also to make sure that their Plan can never be unveiled and the People would start to hate the Red Ogre again, for deceiving them.

Of course the Red Ogre was saddened to have to let go of his old friend, but in the same time he also was glad to have become friends with the people.

The Moral of this Story is that sometimes you will have to make yourself the bad guy, if it means that others you care about, can be seen as someone worth to befriend and to trust upon.

The only difference is that my achievements might never go down in history, in my opinion it would be good if it forever would be held under the wraps, a secret swept under the rug.

Even though I, in a way, long for forgiveness from her side, I, on the other hand, also don´t want to have it.

You ask me why?

The answer is as simple as she´s difficult to understand..., there are two feelings in this world, which can compare in their strength with Love.

Hatred and indifference.

Indifference is when you don´t care at all about anything or anybody else except yourself, it is one of these Feelings which are hard to balance and to maintain, for no matter how hard you try, in the end you will always be attached to something, even if it is the indifference itself.

How can something be indifferent to you, if you yourself deem it with all might, to be indifferent?

In the end you want it to be indifferent to you, but that´s where the fault lies, if you want something it cannot mean that it is indifferent to you.

Hatred on the other side is as strong as love, hating someone with all your heart is something which borders on obsession, you want to hate them, you want them to suffer back for whatever they did to you and no matter what you say, as long as you hate them, you cannot forget them, they will forever have a spot in your heart, even if it is surrounded by complete darkness.

The same principle applies to me and Ash.

She always deems that I am indifferent to her, ever since what happened between us, however, isn´t she able to forget me, therefore she also often uses the term hate, if she refers to me, however to hate someone, it means that you´re always reminded of him/her, which means that despite her claim, she constantly thinks about me, even if it is only to compare our former life together, with the life she has now with Johnny and her Theater Crew.

You most likely now tell yourself that I should stop with the psychological rambling, so I will cut it short.

Basically said, Ash hates me, I on the other Hand love Ash, I have always and also will do so always.

Okay, of course you asking yourself now, of why the hell I then have cheated on her in the first place.

Well the answer is that I did not.

A Fact, with which I left Ash and nearly anyone else, in the dark about it.

Ash shall think that I was unfaithful to her.

What´s the point of doing that?

Simple, if I cannot let Ash loving me, for who I am deep inside, than why not make her hating my guts instead..., either way she will not be able to forget me.

Now you probably think that I am completely nuts..., maybe I am, who knows?

One thing is for sure though, that Ash means the world to me, and that I rather make myself unhappy to make her having a chance in life, than to drag her down with my screwed up personality.

For that kind of feeling it exists a particular reason.

It has to do with our both Talents.

The talent of creating songs from the emotions and memories as well as the experiences we had encountered.

However that is in our case a little different as with others, our talent lies within turning negativity into creativity.

The more negative our experience is, the better the song is, which we can write, I learned of that fact early in my life, and after getting to meet Ash and after having learned about her own situation at home, I quickly found out that she was the same, however she was oblivious about it, maybe she still is...?

You might ask yourself how that is related.., well haven´t you noticed that Ash hasn´t written any new songs, despite 2 months have passed.

It´s because she currently floated on cloud nine, after the success of the Theater, sure that has calmed itself down by now, which left her in a light depression about our breakup, which then again was loosen up by her new found love for her boyfriend Johnny.

I kinda thought that she would use her small depression for creating other songs, maybe a whole album, after all I did the same, the longing for her love, her touch, her smile, was driving me crazy and so did I with those around me.

But when I now look back at the broadcast from her Concert tonight, then I was glad, she didn´t loosed her power to her sudden positive feelings..., it weren´t her own songs, but boy, she really would have wiped the floor with me, if I would had been there.

Of course, here at home I was told how sorry they were for me, but honestly, seeing Ash rocking of so hard did well to my heart and it showed me again how awesome and talented she is, even if not everyone was of the same opinion.

Despite everything which happened, has none of us given up, no we wiped away the tears, stood back up and made ourselves on creating a life of our own, and despite of what we always thought, were neither Ash nor I ever alone, so the pain was still endurable.

I was glad that there were still some people willing to be near me, foremost my Sister Rebecca.

Yes you have heard right, **My Sister, Rebecca**..., the same Becky which helped me with breaking up with Ash, after I promised her to get her out of our suffocating family.

Rebecca was my Father´s third Child, but also my younger Stepsister, the only child of my Father´s second Wife, with her I got along way better than with my Brother.

Fact is that for the moment there is only me and Rebecca.

The Place which I had rented, after saving money and also after stealing some from my Parents' bank account, through a Hacker-friend of mine, was the current Atelier near the industrial zone of Calatonia, in which Rebecca and I lived in and in which also _**Lovelies**_ ´ Recording Studio was located.

 _ **Lovelies**_ was the Band which I had founded with some of Rebecca´s online friends, which just happened to be musicians, after I deemed them as trustworthy, I explained to them my plan with ourselves and Ash.

Of course, same as Rebecca, were they at first reluctant, but they quickly adapted to the requirements and since about 6 months we are making music together, of course I did that behind Ash´s back as well, whenever she was out working.

We were quite successful, having some small shows at different Concert´s as support band here and there and ever since 2 months we were at creating our first Album.

Even though I often thought, in these 4 months behind Ash´s back, about just blowing off the plan and integrate Ash within the band, to make us both famous, did I always reminded myself that she was better off as a solo or Lead singer.

Same as I was strong as a Lead singer, that was the one single thing which didn´t wanted to give up myself, as they say, Two lions on a mountain are one too much.

We both were Singers and songwriters, the words I told her back then, that I make it look easy, but that it was hard to write songs, was back then quite ambiguous.

On one hand it was hard for me not to write what I really wanted to write about, which most likely would have been good songs, on the other hand it was hard to purposely write bad songs, which were bound to fail.

Of course you ask yourself just what the hell I am talking about, what that all has to do with her and why?

To Understand my reasons, I better explain from the beginning on.

I was born as the second son of my father, _**Mayor Franklin Osbourne**_.

While _my older Brother Alexander_ came on this world as a sickly baby, had I it even worse, I was born with a Valvular heart disease and have at most still 5 years to live, unless I get a heart transplantation.

Of course was my Father furious, none of his sons were as promised from my mother, still, even a little sickly, was Alexander still the stronger one of us.

Father decided, after he left my mother and took himself a new wife, _**Rebecca´s Mother, Michaela Osbourne**_ , to establish Alexander as his heir, for he was also furious about Rebecca being born as a girl.

Having only Alexander as sole possible heir, he simply declared it infront of us all, telling me and Rebecca that we were failures and only here to be someday married off for political reasons.

My father was of a strictly traditional Family, with major Political influence, which had always produced a new Mayor for the town with each generation, no wonder that our Town was called _**Osville**_.

According to our Family tree has our ancestors been the main founder of Osville and preserved it through many wars, to our times today.

After I and Rebecca were born, my father paid my mother for her `service´ of giving birth to a new heir, while simultaneously announcing his engagement with Rebecca's mother, to not create a new Scandal.

I will never forget the day my mother left through the front door and vanished without a trace, I still remember how often she and Dad fought, more than often his hand slipped out and slapped her across the face, more so after my birth and after getting to know about my condition.

My mother hated me for it, telling me that it would have been best for her, if I would have never been born and even though I was mistreated by her and overlooked by my father, I kept living in this house as best as I could, at least the servants were nice to me, well mostly the young ones.

My Mom disappeared somewhere, and the newspapers wrote that my father left her and threw her out, to make sure we kids were save, because she was violent and would often hit me and my Brother brutally, of course was this only half true, since most of the hits were directed at me.

As Father took Rebecca´s Mother as new wife, to make sure she kept shut about all of what was going on behind closed doors, the details behind it were swiftly swept under the rug , to not lose face, the lies about my mother were told by my Father´s Family towards the public and we kids had to play along and approximately 4 months later no one spoke of it anymore.

After all this I grew up as a normal average boy with a barely twisted mind, in a family which only tolerated my presence, the only hold I had in my life was Rebecca, who always stood to me.

As Rebecca became 16, my Father began to look for potential marriage candidates, to marry her off to some rich family, I back then had already began to rebel against my family.

Even Alexander began to despise me for my attitude, telling me that I was an embarrassment for the family if I would further on act like I did.

Only Rebecca stood up for me, same as I did for her, as I told my family time and time again that it was Rebecca´s decision whom she wanted to marry, of course were we greeted with much animosity from our Father´s side.

I met Ashley in Junior Highschool, as my Father decided to send me towards a simple Highschool, instead, like my brother, to a high-class boy school, he even deemed a border school as a waste of money on me.

Rebecca visited the same 2 years later.

I quickly learned that Ashley came out of a similar environment as I did and we quickly became friends.

Our friend-circle grew around all the royal Misfits, as we called ourselves, people who like us were either only viewed as political instrument or treated like air by their rich family, because they didn´t turned out as wished.

In that small group, the rebelling against the system and against the high standards of our society, quickly became the norm, same as to listen to Hip Hop, RnB, Hard Rock, Heavy metal, etc.

Anything but classical music, some even went as far as to listen to country and Folk.

It was the perfect environment to let out all the evil feelings which pestered our souls,

Back then I began to write my songs after one of our seniors taught me how to play guitar.

Back then Ashley too began to take an interest into Rock music.

She admitted that until now all she ever knew was Mozart Beethoven and other Violin Artists, due to her mother forcing her into playing Violin for the awards competitions, even though she once started it out of fun.

Both Ashley and Rebecca hadn´t much contact with each other, maybe it was why she didn´t recognized Becky as being Rebecca, maybe it was also because Rebecca looked back then totally different than today.

Things went well, until the moment that I fell in love with Ashley, it was after she appeared with bruises all over at our hideout, and she told us that her father hit her because she refused to enter a high-class border school for girls and for letting herself being married of to the son of a rich family.

Back then we were already good friends, so I took her in my arms and comforted her as best as I could.

Of course some of the others made the obligatory couple jokes, but I told them, to their and her surprise, that I could very well consider myself at the side of Ash, as her boyfriend, everyone was baffled, especially Ashley and Rebecca.

Although Rebecca constantly asked me if I was serious about dating Ashley and if I was serious of someday eloping with her, was it not that Rebecca disliked Ashley, I guess she just was afraid that Ash would take me away from her, after all she had only me anymore.

I guess that was the major reason of why Rebecca disliked Ashley, for I did left her as Ash and I had to run away from her father, I asked her to come with us, but she refused, saying that she finally found friends and began to enjoy the life.

I knew it was wrong in a way, but I told her I would come back as soon as I brought Ash in safety, but she only looked wordlessly to me, I guess back then she knew that it was a lie.

Then I ran away with Ash, here towards Calatonia, of course did I tried to apologize towards Rebecca, but the same only said that I had to choose my own decisions in life same as she did, but she made me promise that if I ever would need her help, she would demand from me to either return or to take her in at my place, should she ask for it.

And well the same did happened, 4 years later, as I asked her fro help with my Plan, she asked for being taken away from Osville, as she was shortly about to be married off towards some Rich Bastard.

 _Aloyse Thorndyke_ , Son of an old Aristocrat Family from England, who already had stolen her innocence by raping her, during a drunken rage at a Gala-party which our Parents had organized, of course was Rebecca furious as, in order to not let it escalate towards a scandal, she and him were supposed to marry.

So after asking for her help, she demanded from me, as the Promise we once made indicated, a major favor.

So as Ash was once out with some friends for a few days, I went back to Osville with the car which I had stolen four years ago as Ash and I ran away, stormed the Ceremony, right as the priest asked if anyone was against the marriage.

I barged in through the door, claimed my name and reason of coming, punched Aloyse in the face right at the altar as he tried to object, shouting at him that I would never let my dear sister having to marry an asshole who raped her and then forced her to marry him to hide it from the public.

Of course that did not only destroyed Aloyse reputation but simultaneously also the one of my family and of his, not that I cared about that one bit, Alexander even went as far as to stand in my way.

I only pushed him away telling him that I would not want to have to hurt my own brother, even if the same hated me for who I was, I then swept my sister of her feet and ran away with her, back towards Calatonia, into the Apartment which I had bought for her, there I told her to lay low for a while.

I was kinda sure that Ashley´s family must have been also at the Marriage ceremony and her father most likely let some of his man pursuing us, that's why I drove massive detours which only I knew throughout Calatonia, before hiding my car in a underground garage.

I told to Ashley that I sold it for money, of course the same was furious, but it was better than getting her in danger of being Kidnapped back home.

I kind of knew that I was currently under supervision of her father's men, I knew the feeling of being watched very well.

Maybe he deems his chances of getting her in her palms as better than with me on the side, however he will most likely be unable to get her, due to her new Boyfriend.

Unless he would hire some big thugs to kidnap her, who knows, that man is capable of everything, I knew that very well.

It was only because of my Father being the Mayor, that he never was able to make truth of his threats against me, even if I do not mean much towards my family, their reputation would be at bay if I was arrested for whatever reason.

Anyways, I´m trailing off..., during my life with Ash I found out about some significant Facts, not only the thing with our negativity-to-creativity talent, but also in general and as someone who once loved her and still loves her, it is my duty to make sure she gets the best for herself, even if it means that I am not the one to follow along.

The reason of why I left her and was, in a way, a little glad and also quite jealous about her new Boyfriend, was because I knew she needed someone talented along her side, someone who was able to give her the love, which I had to destroy, for our talent, in order to fulfill both our dreams.

We were talentless if it meant to write songs in a normal way, we needed a constant negativity to draw the emotions for our songs from.

Negativity controlled our career, and to some degree also our life, that's how I got to know Ashley Simons, as the same came into our group of Royal Misfits.

Of course I knew her before, not for the least because of our parents, I met her the one or other time on one of these dinner-party´s my family organized, but even so there was not a soul in our town, who didn´t knew Judge Simon´s beautiful daughter, to me she was extremely beautiful.

Not just her appearance, but I felt it just by looking at her, she was a familiar soul and although she smiled with extreme skill, could I plainly see how fake that smile was.

While she began to come more and more to our circle, I began to get more and more interested in her.

I asked her to give it a try, I said `hey, if you love music so much, how about writing your own song.., how about your life so far? ´, she only nodded saying she would give it a try.

The next day she came back, with a song, I knew that songwriting was not easy especially if you are a newbie to it, but damn was her song good, you really could feel her pain, her thoughts of being the only daughter and therefore being controlled beyond boundaries, the threats her parents hanged over her, like sending her to a border school, marrying her off at a young age.

Simply the thought of being turned into an Politic Ornament for her Parents, like `look at me, isn´t my daughter the best, look how famous and beautiful she is´

Yeah I could understand her pain, while my folks could care less about my existence anymore, only for upholding their image, was she forced to abide any of her parents wish and rules.

We were the escaped and the prisoner, while in reality, all we ever wanted was to be ourselves.

As I understood how her creativity worked, I began to make plans on how to get her famous.

But before getting to that, I had to do something about that maniac of a father, who began to get truly annoying to me, letting me being stalked by his security, reporting everything I did, everyone I met.

It was clear that he tried to do something to me, in order to crush the will of his daughter.

But I could not bear the thought of such talent being nipped in the bud.

I had to do something.

I had to bring her away from here, even if it meant that I would probably take away her source of inspiration, the hatred and pain, that fueled her talent.

That was the moment where we left Osville and Rebecca.

While we lived together for these four years we had some good times, but even more bad times.

Be sure to acknowledge, that the good times I speak off are those times in which negativity fueled our talents, which means that some bad things happened.

Our bad times on the other hand were those times when nothing bad happened, but so also nothing to fuel our talent of songwriting.

While the years dragged on, our life became better than it had been in our hometown but our musical success kept itself therefore in strong boundaries.

We needed something to fuel our negative feelings.

We got some gigs around town and every time I managed to witness the same thing, even though it was just minor negativity, Ash managed to sing and perform well, sure I taught her much about music, but she gradually managed to become more independent of me, I saw that whenever she tried to snitch the spotlight.

She was ready to go solo..., but I wasn´t, I didn´t wanted to lose her, I finally found a familiar soul, someone who truly saw me and acknowledged my existence.

But the more these times went on, the better I understood it.

It was not like I tried to keep her at my side out of friendship and a sense of responsibility, no it was because I truly grew to love her.

But I knew, the Happier she got, the more she would lose of her talent.

As we found out about the talent show, I finally got in hand what I needed to make her famous.

I mean if you love someone, you wish them the best they can get, even if you have to go to unorthodox means for that, you remember what I said before, the story of the two Ogres?

That is the reason, that's why I began to plot the strongest way on how to raise negative feelings in her for a constant amount of time.

Rebecca and the others helped me, still unsure if it really was a good idea.

After having a complete remodeling from one of our female friends, she posed as my new girlfriend Becky, acting as an arrogant and prissy Bitch from the Uptown and hell, she sure could act, makes me wonder if she wanted to start a career as an actor.

Since we didn´t knew who could watch us we acted as boyfriend girlfriend even outside, inside we were just simple brother and sister, who helped each other out, throughout our life.

Even as I had to escape from Osville did we held contact over phone, of course was she anything but happy, that I fled without her, even though it was her who refused to come along.

I guess, that during our act she also had a little satisfaction in crushing Ash, in a way she still was furious about me leaving her due to my feelings for Ash.

While she accepted to help me with my schemes, I helped her with her Job in the same Bar, in which Ash and I tried the last time to get a gig together, speaking from irony.

It was also there, where I met my new Bandmates, those online friends of Rebecca, another group of royal misfits who ran away.

She warned me of coming here, that most likely all of Ash´s friends would be there, but I had to go, yet I basically just came to get myself hated even more.

When her friends and new Family of the theater was all the luck and happiness of the world for her.

Then I was the Opposite pole, her entire hatred and negativity, I would monopolize it, focus it on me, always hating but also always unable to forget me, she will create songs with these negative feelings which she will constantly feel and which I will keep reigniting over and over again and will get her famous with that.

With a boyfriend at her side which could give her happiness and help her to get famous, without having to drag her down for it,... and an Ex-Boyfriend, to hate but also to keep making her stronger and even more talented.

In the end we both benefitted from it, after all I was able to write my own songs with the negative feelings of Love-pain, the almighty longing but the knowledge to never regain what I had lost, her Love and my place on her side.

And I mean I managed to make it, the occasional Songs I sang together with Rebecca at Harry´s Bar managed to reach the ears of a manager of a Talent scout, and as he heard our band, he instantly took us under contract.

That was also the reason why I challenged Ash in the name of my Band, I wanted to provoke some more wrath out of her to further fuel her talent, but in the same time also wanted to get her an Opportunity, to get herself more famous, same as us too.

The theater she plays in is nice and cool, but if you truly want to be known you ought to make yourself appear somewhere, where the young and neo-adult generation can find you and where could that better be, than on GoTube and on MTV.

For that I brought her the first take of a Fake EP, which we had created for this very occasion, the real EP which would also later be released for the public, was of a far softer mood than the fake one, which has mostly metal and punk rock songs.

In a way it was to both fuel as well as mock Ash.

The fake one most likely would fuel her talent of creating good songs, however it was also for mocking her a little, since none of these songs would be used for the competition..., well maybe only that one.

The one I was currently listening to as I drove through the night towards Johnny Baxter´s Garage.

And of course I sang along to it.

 _ **(Original:- Statue of the King by Avatar)**_

 _Lance:_

" _On this glorious day we're all citizens  
By all our warrior's names we swear diligence  
Let the first stone be laid at your feet  
All the world trembles, begs and flees_

 _Everybody wants one  
Everybody needs one  
Everybody heard the word, it's a sign  
Well, no one else can make one  
If you're the one to take one  
But I know that you know  
You know, that I don't lie_

 _Everybody wants one  
Everybody needs one  
But they don't grab a stone, the rocks, the box  
So they can build your home  
But we don't wanna share one  
We have worked too hard  
Too hard, alone_

 _Harder than steel is my king's will_

 _[Chorus]  
Emissaries, dignitaries, ladies and gentlemen  
My beloved citizens  
It is time to ignite the mighty flame  
Of the royal beacon  
And then unveil the statue of our ruler  
We celebrate, we built  
A statue of the king_

 _Bigger than the last one  
Bigger than the best one  
Bigger than the tracks on which we drag these trains  
There's nothing to compare to  
No one can prepare you  
But I know that you know  
You know, that I don't lie_

 _Stronger than the last one  
Bigger than the best one  
Make it from the stone and rocks and moss  
So you can try to make one  
Cause we ain't gonna share one  
We all worked so hard, so hard, so haaard_

 _Emissaries, dignitaries, ladies and gentlemen  
My beloved citizens  
It is time to ignite the mighty flame  
Of the royal beacon  
And then unveil the statue of our ruler  
We celebrate, we've built  
A statue of the king  
_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

 _(Heavy metal Insturmental solo)_

 _Pow, pow (4X)_

 _Pow, pow, pow (4X)_

 _Harder than steel is my king's will_

 _Emissaries, dignitaries, ladies and gentlemen  
My beloved citizens  
It is time to ignite the mighty flame  
Of the royal beacon  
And then unveil the statue of our ruler  
We celebrate, we've built  
A statue of the king_

I was a typical Metal song with Hard guitar riffs, pounding beats and many screaming, but the Chorus clearly topped it off with much force and a melody.

But believe me this was not the only of such songs which this CD was sporting.

One of my Favorites was coming right next, even though the same was a negative as it gets, but then again it also explains exactly what I felt inside and how I felt myself, how I felt about the monster I tried to be for Ashley´s sake.

 _ **(Original:- Bloody Angel by Avatar)**_

Lance:

" _How can I sleep?  
When her love for me turns to dust  
How can I breathe?  
When my mouth is filled with its ashes  
Another day lost  
Trying to exit this torture  
I've been through enough to feel  
This sorrow for a lifetime!_

 _Bloody angel! (Screaming)_

 _When will it part?  
This pain is too strong to exist_

 _Did I went too far?_

 _All I did was trying to save her  
Haunted by dreams  
Chasing me back to my childhood  
I cannot free  
they will torment me for a lifetime!"_

And now came some soft singing, just as I said before, this Song was something else, strong, meaningful and still a bit melodic.

 _"I am the bloody angel  
I´ll break off my chains  
And look what she has found in the dirt  
_

 _Her pale battered body  
It seems she was struggling  
Something sure is wrong with this world!_

 _Bloody angel! (2X)_

 _All that I had  
I'm willing to give it away  
All that I love  
Disappeared like sand in the ocean  
Remember the love  
Lost like dust in the wind  
Trying to hide  
These feelings  
Which will hurt me for a lifetime!_

 _Bloody angel! (screaming)_

 _(Softly singing)  
I am the bloody angel  
I´ll Break off my chains  
And look what she has found in the dirt  
Her pale battered body  
It seems she was struggling  
Something sure is wrong with this world_

 _Oh fierce, bloody angel  
Her blood is on my hands  
Why did I came to this world?_

 _My love turns to dust  
(Her love turns to dust)  
Our love turns to dust  
(The love turns to dust)_

 _Her blood is on my hands  
Her blood is on my hands  
Her blood is on my hands  
Her blood is on my hands! _

_(And now she says!)_

 _Come bloody angel  
Break off your chains  
And look what I found in the dirt  
My pale battered body  
It seems I was struggling  
Something sure is wrong with this world_

 _Bloody angel!  
Bloody angel!"_

This song was quite personal to me and even though I doubt that Ashley would understand what it means, was it also a good song to further fuel the rivalry in her.

As I said none of these songs might ever make it out in the public, but that didn´t meant that they weren't good, maybe someday when we make an album of all the things we had never brought out.

Still in comparison to what we will actually play, are those two songs nothing.

When I then look back at the songs I had written for the actual album and recorded today, then we moved into a whole different direction, still metal but way more melodic as well as melancholic, a song about lost love, fitting for myself.

I still remember how it was for me, as we recorded it today.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Alright Lance, let´s do this, this will be the one song you will Sing for your lost Love Ash, so put in all that you got, understood!" Nico, our Sound-engineer and the man responsible for making our songs presentable on a CD, stated as I stood in our Studio´s sound-proof recording room.

"Of course I will, there´s no need for you to tell me this, I know that very well myself!" I stated a little annoyed, did he really thought to have to remind me of that?

I knew that fact very well.

Without any feelings no song will ever be good, no matter how well written it is.

Every song becomes dull if you just read the lyrics, you have to feel what the song tries to tell you.

"Well then, here we go, 3, 2, 1, and record on!" Nico stated in his Microphone, before I saw him turning a switch, through the window, as the music began to start I took a deep breath and thought about nothing else but Ash and the lyrics of the song, I did my hardest to ignore the stares from the other side of the window.

It was the last stage of the Recording, after having done all of the Instrument´s melodies, it was not my turn to add the vocals to them.

 _ **(Original: Beast in Black- Blind and Frozen)**_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Lance:_

" _Once You touched my heart  
I held you in closed arms  
We built a haven for our love  
Until I let you fall apart  
(Please forgive me)_

 _God I miss you like hell  
I´m still wrong I can tell  
Yet my heart will be scarred and frozen  
Now I live with the pain  
Every night, every day  
As I read the mails you´ve once wrote me  
How I long for the time  
When your lips would kiss mine  
And the promise was still unbroken  
Now I wait for tomorrow  
That will never come  
Still I´ll wait in the name of love_

 _My broken heart still faintly beats  
But your absence makes me weak  
Against all odds, should you ever come back  
Surely you can end this life in black  
Banish the shadows_

 _God I miss you like hell  
I´m still wrong I can tell  
Yet my heart will be scarred and frozen  
Now I live with the pain  
Every night, every day  
As I read the mails you´ve once wrote me  
How I long for the time  
When your lips would kiss mine  
And the promise was still unbroken  
Now I wait for tomorrow  
That will never come  
Still I´ll wait in the name of love_

 _I would die for one word of forgiveness  
Still I don´t know, is this how it should be? No, no, no!_

 _God I miss you like hell  
I´m still wrong I can tell  
Yet my heart will be scarred and frozen  
Now I live with the pain  
Every night, every day  
As I read the mails you´ve once wrote me  
_

 _God I miss you like hell  
I´m still wrong I can tell  
Yet my heart will be scarred and frozen  
Now I live with the pain  
Every night, every day  
As I read the mails you´ve once wrote me  
How I long for the time  
When your lips would kiss mine  
And the promise was still unbroken  
Now I wait for tomorrow  
That will never come  
Still I´ll wait in the name of love!"_

"Alright man that surely was great and now we..., wait, hey Lance, are you crying?!" Nico asked me worried, but I just hissed wiping them away, I thought it was sweat since I sang with all my heart.

"I am not crying, I just had something in my eyes!" I replied harshly faking oblivion.

 _ **Flashback End:**_

However, even if Ash always thought that, was Metal and Punk Rock not the only thing that I listened or even sang, I learned since some time that you can sing about negative experiences, in all kinds of music-genres and in most of them you would not even have to use screams, like we always did.

One such song was also on the CD which was to be released to the public, it was a Song which I wrote after I left Ash´s side, as Rebecca and I walked through the streets and the rain that soon after we were kicked out, began to pour, it helped me to hide my tears while Rebecca pulled me wordless along.

 _ **(Original:- Hard Came the rain by Rag `n´ Bone Man)**_

 _Lance:_

" _Oh, my love, we almost had it all  
No matter how high we rose, we were about to fall  
Throughout our life, I always noticed  
I always noticed the clouds gather round  
Oh, how fast I fell, how slow I drown_

 _I´ve feared for the storm of my life  
And now it's over and nothing survived_

 _Hard came the rain, rain  
Washed all the love right out of your veins, veins  
I watched the flood run in and take your hand from mine  
I worked to save my love´s life_

 _We lived our life, two broken souls entwined  
The same heartbeat, yet mine began to faint_

 _I´ve feared for the storm of my life  
And now it's over and nothing survived_

 _Hard came the rain, rain  
Washed all the love right out of your veins, veins  
I watched the flood run in and take your hand from mine  
I worked to save my love´s life_

 _I beg, I beg, but you won´t meet me halfway  
To you there was nothing to say  
I beg, I beg, knowing you never come my way  
To you there was nothing to say_

 _I´ve feared for the storm of my life  
And now it's over and nothing survived_

 _Hard came the rain, rain  
Washed all the love right out of your veins, veins  
I watched the flood run in and take your hand from mine  
I worked to save my love´s life!"_

The song had something emotional to me for me it became the end, as well as the beginning in one, the beginning of endless suffering and mental torture.

And even though I knew that it did not good to my weak heart, wasn´t I able to tell myself the truth, that I didn´t wanted Ash to see me dying, to not make her hating herself.

Since my family had long given me up, wasn´t I able to pay for a heart-transplantation, I will die for sure, and I didn´t wanted Ash to see me dying as a weak man, even if it was in hatred, should she keep me in her memories as the guy I was, not the weak mess I was supposed to become, before breathing my last.

"I guess this will do!" I stated a si released the CD out of the player of my car, as I stood at a red light on my way to Ash´s momentary whereabouts, of course I first went to my old Apartment to look if she might be there, I still had the second key after all, but as expected was the same deserted, nearly anything of her belongings had most likely gone over to the garage of her new boyfriend, to which I was now on my way.

After storing the CD into my jackets pocket, I drove further through the night, listening to the Car´s radio.

I wondered what Rebecca might do now, we had kind of a hard fight before I went out, about it being stupid for me to keep this sham up and to get myself hated by the person I loved.

In the end she just didn´t understand me, despite being my sister, I guess we just were too different.

" _There we are..., I guess Rebecca is right after all, that are a lot of people..., if I go there to make stress, I might as well end up being lynched by them_." I mumbled as I observed, from the other side of the street, this illustrious round.

I guess I better wait some more, until they all have gone!" I thought to myself as I kept watching them.

Of course was it most likely impossible to see it from here, but I bet that Ash was laughing much, I guess she must have much fun with her friends, something she never had nor ever would have had with me.

"You captivated me, from the day we met I was drawn to you like moths to the light, I thought that I would be able to save you, but in the end I became the shackles which would hold you down and in the end might crush you, so I decided that I had to rust and break open, to set you free, so that you can find true happiness with the one who someday can truly understand you.

It won´t be me, for sure, but know that I won't ever stop loving you, to me you are my blessing as well as my curse.

I cannot bear the thought of you kissing someone else, but even more I cannot bear the thought of you being unhappy for too long.

You were one of the things, which gave my fleeting existence a meaning.

So even if you are gone, you won´t ever leave my heart!" I thought as I listened to the music.

"Brrrzzzz, brrrzzz!" Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"Huh..., oh a new message..., from Rebecca..., what does she want...?!" I muttered as I opened my phone and checked the message.

"You are making a huge mistake, you will only hurt yourself, stop as long as you can, jump over your shadow and tell her what´s what..., or I will do it!" I read but could only frown to it.

Just what is she planning to do?

"You better don´t do anything rash Sister, I won´t forgive you, if my plan fails..., not even you!" I thought to myself as I closed my phone, sighing.

The next few months will be rough for sure..., who will break before, my body or the secret I hold before you?

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: the Newest Chapter has come, please review and tell me what you think about it, how do you feel about the Lance from the movie, is he a simple jerk or do you think he has something more to him?**_


	38. Unspoken Feelings

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 38: Unspoken Feelings.**

 **Rebecca Osbourne´s Pov:**

Sadness.

It was the feeling I felt whenever I looked at my brother´s back.

Whenever he was in thought about Ashley Simons he seemed to be so far away.

I disliked her, I did not per se hated her, but I didn´t liked the thought of Lance giving himself up for her.

He had at most only 5 years to live, due to his heart disease and in my eyes he should not waste this time on anyone else than himself, not even on me...

And yet Lance has one significant failure in his character, he was far too kind to anyone..., you might at first think he is just the typical jerk but once you come behind his schemes you will find out that he is actually trying to get you the best he can get.

Ash was most likely not the only one he tried to help in such a way, Id didn´t know how many people he had already helped, however I heard that he lend some money from one of his friends and haven´t yet returned it, but a month ago I got a letter for him, from an unknown company, I didn´t meant to open it, but I was just too curious, I feared he might have gotten caught up in some shady business, so I carefully opened it and read it.

It seemed that Lance had invested the money in a small Company, which soon got famous with the Apps they invented for different aspects of the society and that he, by now, had already tripled the amount he had lent from that friend.

Of course didn´t anyone else but him and now also myself, knew about that, but I also often got calls, supposedly from said friend, who asked, in quite a harsh tone, after his money, saying that he needed it back to help his sick mother out.

Or course was I now sure that Lance knew about the reason and that he tried to multiply the amount to help his friend, without the same being able to decline the offer.

Sure Lance´s ways of doing things for others was not always easy to comprehend, but you could be sure that you would always benefit from it.

Back then as I thought that he had forgotten me, he in reality, not only laid low to make sure no one found him and Ashley, but he also began to work on raising his money, by creating songs for certain occasions, like jingles for companies, or creating CD´s under different names, selling them, making money.

By the time he came to get me, he already had saved quite a fortune, he had bought an apartment for both of us, gave me money, which I could use for personal use, even my own savings he had stocked up, which were more than just meager, due to being unwanted by my family, even by my own mother, back then I had only enough to survive for a few years once I was to be married off.

The Apartment, to which also his letters went to, was paid for 5 years in advance and laid so far from his and Ash´s apartment, so that Ash would not get to know about it, I think back then he had already plotted his whole plan through..., I was sure even without me or her, he would have been able to keep on living.

After he was kicked out by Ashley, he directly made his way towards the Apartment together with me, from which he began to further spread his strange kind of help to others.

At the question how he could manage all that, all the finance-related things, since it was most likely anything but easy, he simply replied that he did learned some things, while he was having private lessons with Alexander´s Home Teacher, which he did behind the back of his family.

He knew so much that he could most likely even start up his own company.

At the question why he didn´t just did that and lived the rest of his life with Ashley, he just replied, that he was not supposed to be standing at her side, that he was the benefactor from the shadows, who watched her and made sure she does not stray too much from the path which he would open up for her.

He said that he very well could have just give her luxus and the like, but that this would not bring her anything but pain and false friends once he is gone, our own family was the best example for that.

The strict traditional lifestyle of our family was most likely the only defense against the vultures they called friends.

In a way Lance was right, if you don´t work hard for your own fortune, in the end it is worth nothing and will only cause you problems.

My final question to him, as I asked about his future and his plans, was of why he didn´t paid the hospital for performing a Heart transplantation.

He answered to me, that it was most likely in vain, just unnecessary struggling.

His Blood-group was 0Rh-, Zero Rhesus-factor negative, a rare one, of which it gives only about 12% -14 % of compatible people worldwide and it would most likely take 1:1.000.000. to find a person with the needed blood-group here in America, then it would be a 30% chance that the person was willing to give his heart after his death, which then also depended on when he/ she was about to die.

And last but not least that it was a 50-50 chance that the Operation would either fail or succeed, it might go all wrong if the body rejects the new heart out of whatever reason.

All of this counted together was his chance of being healed just too small, as to be worth of upholding any kind of hope.

And he said all of that with a straight face as if he had long lost any hope for getting any healing and just didn´t bothered with it any longer.

But I was not able to do that, every time I think about losing Lance I felt how my heart tightened, like being clenched by an iron fist, with pointy spikes on the inside, perforating it in addition.

It only happened once that I lost my demeanor and began to cry and shout uncontrollably..., even going as far as to hit his chest, which was most likely the worst thing to do..., before breaking down in his arms.

It happened back then as we were still kids and Lance the only one I could turn to, he spoke so casually over his own death that I got mad and the more he tried to simplify the thought of his own death to me, the more I lost it.

But even if he said that it was okay, didn´t I thought so in the slightest, I was since years constantly on the search for someone suited to give his or her heart, no matter who's it was, it had to be healthy and small enough to fit his body.

No matter what, I was long not ready to give him up, to me Lance meant everything, he is the only family I still have.

I almost lost him once, as he ran away with Ashley, believe me I was more than just furious, I was inches from hijacking whatever car came my way and driving after them, back then I thought that he would never return to me, I hated the thought of being betrayed like this..., I won´t allow a second time.

In order to drive his lifespan out to the maximum, I made sure that he ate healthy, made sport and did take things easy, once he came over.

I made sure he took all the medicaments he needed and I made sure to not cause him excessive stress.

Everything which might trigger a heart attack or his disease to worsen did I forbid him.

I made sure that our friends held themselves on the no-smoking and no-overheating-any-kind-of-debate, rule.

All in all I tried to preserve Lance´s life for as long as I could, but of course I was not able to take him the stress away, which he did to himself, especially if it had to do with Ashley Simons.

If only Lance would have just told her about his condition and his reason for leaving her, then all of this nerve-wrecking farce could have been avoided.

All the pain my dear Brother had to go through thanks to that bitch.

But even if I named my concerns and fear to Lance, was I greeted with nothing from his side, just saying that it will happen when it happens.

How could he easily give up like this, didn´t he had any kind of ambition in life, even if lovelies would become successful..., did he really thought it would still be the same once he was gone?

Why was he trying to build up dreams when he don´t even have the will to see things through to the end, when he knew that it all ends soon..., was he really fine with giving it all up halfway?

I state it clear, I don´t want him to die..., what shall I do if he does, where would I end up if the only true support in my life vanishes.

Sure I had friends but they had their own lives and most of them were online friends anyways.

Online I was able to talk to people more than I was able to do so in real life, mostly due to the mobbing at school and the neglecting of my family back in the past.

Online I was able to speak my mind without any prejudice from others, but that also means that I had no other real tangible support than Lance.

I told him so often that I needed him in my life, but he never seemed to understand just how much he truly meant to me, all he ever did was patting my head, as if he didn´t wanted to listen to the true meaning in my words.

It was not simple liking or depending on him..., no I loved Lance, yes, real true, incestuous love, I don´t know how often I had imagined myself to be held by him, touched by him, being loved by him like lovers do, kissed by him like he kissed Ash, being looked at by his hungry eyes.

Sweet Jesus, I didn´t even cared that some of my Online friends unfriended me once I told them about it.

Even if they are calling me sick and perverted..., so what if I was, if the only real support you ever had and have in your life was and still is your Brother, it is only natural that you feel far deeper than simple familiarly feelings for him.

And I soon had to understand that Lance was the only true thing in my life, back then as I refused to come along with Lance, I said that I finally had found friends..., that was before I understood that these friends of mine were only interested in Lance, his talents and his ideals, even within our group of royal misfits... all they ever saw in me was only an ornament which had to be complimented, to secure the allegiance of my brother to them.

Once Lance and Ash were gone, the others kept ignoring me, I was more and more isolated by them, as if they wanted to say, it was all nice and cool but you are still none of us.

It really hurted to see that, at first I began to despise my Brother for the influence he had on others..., but soon after I was once again the outcast, I began to understand how stupid that thought was.

Lance never told anyone to become friends with me, it just happened that he was friends with them, I was the one who had pushed my way into their circle and should have been the one to be despised.

I remembered how often Lance stood up for me, infront of anyone, be it our parents, their friends, Alexander, even those bullies from School, Lance had always been there to defend me and to support me, the only rock which I could hold onto, while the current of time tried to rip me away into oblivion.

So why was he so fixed on Ashley Simons then, when I could give him love unconditionally, why did he never turned to me, was it because she was a musician, well I will surely show him that I can do just as well.

Even though I was the one to Challenge Ash, did Lance as though he had challenged her, he overtook the reins and managed all things, while I was left with nothing to do but my usual routine of caring for him, as if I was not good for anything else.

As I asked him which song I should sing, he only said that I was better to act in their Music videos, that I could act quite well.

It made me both, flustered as well as a little furious, for I too had talent for singing, if I may say so myself, and I was hell-bent on showing him that.

For that reason, I asked Nico, our Sound-engineer and the man responsible for promoting and producing _**Lovelies´ first Album**_ , _**beyond my Heart´s Horizon**_ and offered him money, if he helped me creating some videos and a CD as well.

Said and done, behind Lance´s back, Nico and my friends helped me to create melodies for the songs which I had written, under the name, _**HeartScript**_ , of course they were all about my love and believe in Lance.

They ranged from Rock over towards Melodic Metal, I wanted to show him that I could be just as famous a Rockstar as Ashley, and now that she wasn´t really in any need of his help anymore, he could just focus on me instead.

I knew that my friends might call me selfish, but if Ash could only give him hate and I could give him love, why did he choose what pained him more than necessary?

This question bothered me so much that I even Opened an own chat blog about it, which my online friends could write their thoughts about the theme..., one particular Chatroom visitor rose above all the others though.

" _Does he loves her this much..., and is there really no hope for me left_?" I wrote in the Private chatroom which I had opened to talk to my only companion online, who seemed to understand me.

" _Cannot tell, I don´t really know how such a mind works..., I mean normally when you get hate, you try to turn and run form it, you don´t just go and bring the same to boil and most likely to escalating someday._

 _Maybe he thinks that this is also some kind of twisted love, but believe me, Hate can sometimes turn into something far more dangerously._

 _If I were you, I would try to get him off his trip, as soon as possible, before something terrible happens, the last time he managed to get away with a blue eye..., but what comes next, a broken nose, a broken wrist..., if this goes on it might someday be a broken neck._

 _There is just so much of hatred a man can take before he breaks, same goes for Women, if your love stays unrequited for too long, you might come to the false assumption that you are right to get yourself his love by any means necessary._

 _And believe me that mentality can only backfire badly, I should know, I've been where you at and look at me, all I am now is a simple shut-in-Gamer afraid of socializing too much, who only works as a game tester, to pay her taxes and debts._

 _I might often complain about it, but if M &M wouldn´t care about me, I might never leave the house anymore, not even to get myself the things in life which I really need._

 _I mean I cannot truly force them to go buy some Tampons, underwear and the like, that still has to be done by myself, and after all they are not always home, they got a life and a Job too._

 _I cannot always depend on them and they do tell me this quite often._

 _I bet they soon will come back home from their After-work-Party to nag about me pulling an all-nighter again_." _**Raphy23**_ replied to my question.

Even though she referred to herself as a _She,_ had I no evidences if she really was a woman, I never saw a glimpse of her and by everything she could even be an old dude, or worse even a pervert..., but believe me, it did good to talk to a stranger about my problems who could relate to them.

Sometimes that is all you need to do to find yourself, when I see something like this then I do believe that god might exist.

For now I will just believe that she is a woman, either way I got nothing to lose, I never even mentioned my real name or Lance´s name, nor any other all too private matter.

Still I had to admit, the idea of creating a CD to compete with them Both, lance and Ash originally came from her.

" _Anyways, how´s your recording coming along_?" She asked me.

" _Quite well, just today we recorded the Demo of our first few songs, wait a second I send you a sample_!" I replied as I copied some files and send it over, for a while there was no message incoming., giving me time to go to the toiled, get myself some chips and a drink.

" _Damn girl that sure sounds nice, can´t wait for you to bring it under the public, making this CD has been a good Idea I guess_!" She stated and I smiled.

" _Sure, but that honor goes also to you, if you wouldn´t have rose that idea in me, I would have never been able to do anything for my Brother._

 _Not only might I get famous and can earn some money to save it up for that special occasion, but this way I can also reach people far better than over my current search, for a donor heart, on the internet._

 _The same was until now without a single success and I am searching since about 3 years now, ever since I got my own Laptop, day by day, I slowly began to lose hope_." I replied with a frown.

" _Yeah I guess something like that can be hard to find, if you don´t search on any of these shady sides in the dark net._

 _Even hospitals might be struggling to always find the right organs which some people need and I bet it´s even harder to find a fully intact heart at all_." Raphy23 answered.

" _Yeah I know but I want to help my brother, not getting myself in prison, therefore I have to refrain to further look into any sort of detail, when I accidently land on such a side, even if I might find the answer there._

 _No matter what I need, it is bound to cost a fortune, I just hope it does not overthrows all of our limits, if it does we might never be able to pay such an Operation_." I explained.

" _Indeed, but believe me, if it saves a life, it is worth every expenses I guess!" She replied_

" _You´re right ..., still, why does all good things in the world have to cost so much_?" I asked.

" _I guess it's because many people have them, which don´t even appreciate their gift or might even use them bad things_!" She replied.

" _I guess you are right..., anyways I got to go, I have to create so more songs for the CD, those few aren´t enough, not in the slightest, to win against whatever that Girl confronts us with, if I can win against her in the competition, then I am sure that my Brother will finally see me for real and also I can show him that I am much better than that Girl_!" I wrote back.

" _Grab your fortune by its thorns, no matter how hard it will become never give up on your love and make sure to bring out the best of your voice, so that he won´t be bale not to turn towards you, got it!_

 _Anyways, I got to go to too, the Boys are back..., but just as a question, what would you do if the case comes that you fail and Girl A wins, you do realize that Boy L might still not look at you the way you want to, even with all the effort you have given it, what are you going to do then._

 _Do you give up_?!" Raphy23 asked.

" _No I won't, even if people tell me that my love is wrong, wont I ever give the same up..., but honestly, if he still doesn't sees me by then, then I have no idea..., I ..., I just hope I win..., I have no idea what I would do if it all fails, but I will know it once it happens, 8/_ !" I replied.

" _Shall I come and cheer you on, :P_ ?!" I was asked.

" _Huh, what do you mean, sure you can come but we will most likely not be able to see us, since we don´t know how the other looks like in real life and even if, competitors who made it through the preliminaries and are getting nominated are able to travel towards the competition for free._

 _But for everyone else the tickets might cost a fortune, I don´t think it is worth to lose any money for that, especially if the case comes that I do fail, don´t you think so too, 8(_ ?" I stated unsure of what to hold from that idea.

" _Oh don´t worry about that, I've saved some money myself, also the boys are going near the location due to a job, so I will have to follow them anyways, I mean two months alone for a shut in like me is too hard..., and since I work as a freelancer, I can take my work with me wherever I want._

 _Also even if we won´t see each other I will still be able to hear you, I have your singing voice in my head now, so I won´t mistake it once I hear your songs, o ._ " She replied and I smiled.

" _Well if that´s the case then I look forward, anyways SYL."_

" _SYL, PM me once you are back, Goodbye_ _ **RebOsb3**_!" Raphy23 wrote before she logged out of the chatroom.

" _Well I guess that was good, it is nice to speak with someone about my feelings_." I mumbled as I closed my laptop.

" _I guess I should listen to the songs again, to see what else I can write_." I thought as I looked at the Demo CD.

Without further ado I pushed the same in my Walkman, laid down on my bed with my Drink and the chips-bag, put in the headphones and listened to the song I had written, sung by my very own voice.

 _ **(Original: I believe in you by Michael Bublé)**_

 _Rebecca:_

" _Time goes by  
And I've been holding everything inside  
But now I've got nothing left to hide  
I´m worried about you, oh, you_

 _And now I see  
What kind of women I'm gonna have to be  
My love for you has come so naturally  
It´s just the way you live_

 _And all I want  
Is a chance to prove  
How much i´m loving you_

 _I believe in starting over  
I know best that your heart is true  
I believe in good things coming back to you  
I wanna be the light that lifts you higher  
So bright, to guide you through_

 _I believe in you_

 _And I don't mind  
If you want to hold onto me tight  
You don't have to sleep alone tonight_

 _If you don't want to_

 _And all I want  
Is to know you're near  
You're all I need here_

 _I believe in starting over  
I know best that your heart is true  
I believe in good things coming back to you  
I wanna be the light that lifts you higher  
So bright, to guide you through_

 _I believe in you_

 _I know that there are times  
When you search forgiveness  
I know all the hate you get  
You don't deserve it  
Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden  
On you, you, you_

 _I believe in starting over  
I know best that your heart is true  
I believe in love  
You gave me reasons to_

 _I wanna be the light that lifts you higher  
So high up in the sky  
I, I think we're gonna fly_

 _I believe in starting over  
I know best that your heart is true  
I believe in love_

 _You give me reasons to  
I wanna be the light that lifts you higher  
So bright, to guide you through_

 _I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I believe in you_

 _wanna guide you through  
I believe in you!"_

The song that I sang to was all about my feelings for how my brother is currently living his life, always running after and trying to care about that Woman no matter how much hatred he earns from her.

It made me sad to think about it and I hoped that this song might cheer him up a little, maybe it also will reach some people in the right places, for us to find a donor´s heart.

The next song on the other hand was my song to show him that he should stop giving himself up for others, but that it is his life and that he only has 5 more years to life for his own, if not a miracle helps us.

 _ **(Original:- Follow your heart by Scorpions)**_

 _Rebecca:_

" _Would you ever climbed a mountain?  
Would you ever crossed the sea?  
Take a look around the corner  
And listen to your heartbeat_

Would you ever watch the Northern lights?  
Or take a ride on a ferris wheel?  
It takes one step to start a journey  
It's up to you to make it real

This is the time for yourself to see  
That you gotta follow your heart  
This is the time in your life and it's never too late  
To see the light in the dark  
You gotta follow your heart

Walking far away horizons  
You will never walk alone  
You'll be at home where your heart is  
A million miles away from home

This is the time for yourself to be free  
You gotta follow your heart  
This is the time in your life and it's never too late  
To see the light in the dark  
You gotta follow your heart

Show me the way, who knows the way?  
This is the only road to go  
Life brings me down, life takes me up  
And only, only Heaven knows

This is the time for yourself to be free  
You gotta follow your heart  
This is the time in your life and it's never too late  
To see the light in the dark  
You gotta follow your heart  
You gotta follow your heart!"

I didn´t know if it was good as it is, I considered to let _**Ashton, Lovelies´s Background-Vocalist**_ , sing the leads back then, but he told me that, since it is more my CD for Lance, than a normal Album at all, I should be the Lead in nearly all of the songs, unless it really wouldn´t work out with my voice.

The next song which came was about how I felt as Lance and I still lived in our parent´s house under the threat of someday being separated, as we could only trust ourselves and each other.

But also about the time as lance began to doubt on finding a cure for his disease and how he gradually gave up his hope.

 _ **(Original:- Shine and Shade by Beyond the Black)**_

 _Rebecca:_

" _We lived in shine and shade  
And trusted in the bittersweet  
But he´s a fool who doesn't see  
How precious his life can be_

Each triumph had a lonely side  
We were always facing black and white  
We were heading for the ending´s beat  
Each curtain call a daring deed

The way we go, can be the way to fall  
We might lose it, when we want it all  
We're still living in the shine and shade  
We're still swaying between love and hate

Ohhh, let our love become one!"

 _Ashton:_

" _Before the seed is gone_

The fault in our harmony  
Completing our life´s symphony  
The cold can be more or it can be less  
And it makes no difference between life and death!"

 _Rebecca:_

" _Ohhh, let our love become one_

 _Before the seed is gone!_

Don't waste it onto barren land

We're gonna shine on  
In a light that we´ve never seen  
Anywhere we're go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
In a land of the prophecy  
Anywhere we´re go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on!"

All:

" _We lived in shine and shade  
And trusted in the bittersweet  
But he´s a fool who doesn't see  
How precious his life can be!"_

Rebecca:

" _We´re still waiting for the best to come  
And forget about what we have done  
still yearning for what we´ve achieved  
The fortunes and the miseries!"_

Ashton:

" _Will we live a lonely life forever?  
So close and yet so far together  
Along the way we might see it all  
We long to rise and we fear to fall!"_

Rebecca:

" _Ohhh, let our love become one  
Before the seed is gone_

Don't waste it onto barren land!"

All:

" _We're gonna shine on  
In a light that we´ve never seen  
Anywhere we're go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
In a land of the prophecy  
Anywhere we´re go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on!"_

Rebecca:

" _We lived in shine and shade  
And trusted in the bittersweet  
But he´s a fool who doesn't see  
How precious his life can be and that my love's divine_

Don't waste it onto barren land!"

All:

" _We're gonna shine on  
In a light that we´ve never seen  
Anywhere we're go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
In a land of the prophecy  
Anywhere we´re go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on_

 _We're gonna shine on  
In a light that we´ve never seen  
Anywhere we're go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
In a land of the prophecy  
Anywhere we´re go we shine on  
Shine on, shine on!"_

Rebecca:

" _We live in shine and shade!"_

Imagining our past also made me remember Lances countless times of bravery, as he took the hits which I should have taken, how often he was screamed on and how often he defended me against whoever.

Once again it ignited deep feelings for him inside my chest and from there the heat I felt spread throughout my body.

Alone at thinking of him was lust-inducing to me, maybe he didn´t looked like an Adonis to others but to me he was far more than that.

"Lance!" I felt the hot breath of my words runing over my lips as I spoke his name and began to feel strange, it sometimes happened that alone the calling of his name made me imagining things, sexy scenes with my brother in which I was the woman he desired, not Ashley.

I kept imagining how it might feel if his entire focus laid on me, his entire love and care and even more, his entire Lust.

How he would one night enter my bedroom, slip under the blanket, kiss me and let his hands wandering over my body, how his kisses scorched my skin and how he would mark me as his, how he would play with me, sometimes rough and sometimes tenderly.

How he would turn up my lust before letting me cool of again, just to ignite it as soon as it once again reached its deepest point, how he would tease my body to overflow ith lust and arousal.

And then, when these fantasies reached their peak, I woke up..., it has always been so, whenever I thought to have reached the moment he would finally take my innocence, I just wake up, all the feelings I had, the entire arousal I felt before was suddenly gone and then I realize again, that all I had seen was but only a dream.

That's the moment when the tears come, when my heart is crushed again, by the feelings of loss, I then sneak towards my brothers room and watch him sleeping quietly, wishing to touch him but never going further than looking at him.

Once I have made sure to myself that he was here with me, I returned back to my room and slept, falling asleep in solitude.

I don´t know how often that already happened and I have no idea if Lance ever had a clue about it, if he had he never showed it to me.

And honestly..., it hurted me much more as if he would just tell me that he only liked me as Sister.

Of course I never truly asked him about his feelings to me and he never told me, that he loved me only as a sibling or if there could be something more.

I guess for him I was just there, his little sister, who was in need of protection and care, and even if I loved him with every fiber of my being, was I glad that I was at least more than a simple friend to him.

"Oh Lance , if only you would feel what I feel!" I muttered a si listened to the next song.

The Next one was most likely the truest I have ever written, it was a song about my feelings for Lance, once, now and forever.

 _ **(Original: Until Eternity by Blackbriar)**_

 _Rebecca:_

" _I loved you once, I´ll love you twice  
I loved you in my previous lives  
I know your voice, I know your eyes  
You haunt me through my dreams at night!_

 _Oh my love, we'll meet again  
Like we always do in the end  
Our two souls are destined to be  
You and I until eternity!"_

All:

" _We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong!"_

 _Rebecca:_

" _And I see you and you see me  
Your eyes are like a raging sea  
I´ll know it's you, You know it's true  
I wont ever mistake someone else for you!_

 _Oh my love, come take my hand  
Like you have done in my dreamland  
I show you every possibility  
It's you and I until eternity!"_

All:

" _We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong!"_

Rebecca:

" _I loved you once, I´ll love you twice  
I´m ready for it all and I pay the price  
And when I die, just keep in mind  
I'll always love you in another life  
We´ll be together in another life!"_

All:

" _We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)  
On and on and on, we are strong (we are strong)  
On and on and on, death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)  
On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong (we are strong)!"_

It was my Song to show Lance my feelings, whether he understands it or not, it was all I could do, if even that would fail I will tell him how I feel about him, and if he rejects me..., then I at least know where I stand, whatever will happen, I won´t leave him, he is all I have and I am all he has.

If I would leave him, he might commit suicide someday, out of pain over the love he has lost, whether mine or hers.

" _I won´t ever leave your side, whether you choose me or her, you won´t ever get away from me, I will stay at your side until the day you die and if you do, then I will go with you, a world without you is in no way livable for me, may we see us in our next life and then not as brother and sister, so that I can finally love you freely_." I thought as I laid down to sleep.

It was late in the even ing as Lance seemed to have returned.

"Lance is that you?" I asked as I stood up to greet him.

"Hey, sis!" He simply said, his back facing me as he took off his shoes at the front door, wet from the rain outside, which seemed to have started a while ago.

"How was it?!" I asked, referring towards his mission he did tonight.

"As expected they weren´t quite happy to see me!" He stated as he turned around, his lip was bloody and his face had many bruises.

I gasped but honestly I had expected something to happen.

Needless to say that it only spoiled my anger about him and Ashley.

"I..., I just don´t get it, I know I've said I before and I will probably ask you more so in future..., but why the hell do you let her do that..., no, the question is rather of why you do that to yourself.

Are you a Masochist, is pain the thing that makes you high, if you need that just ask me and I will give you pain, which will not always bruise you, I cannot understand how you can still want that!" I stated.

"You cannot understand that, it´s just...!" Lance tried to explain but I cut him off.

"Of course I cannot understand it, how could I if you never explain it to me, this is nothing which you can just brush off with I love her and she means much to me or, I need to do that.

You don´t need to do that, you are in no freaking obligation anymore to help Ashley, she has a boyfriend now, who is far stronger and can better defend her than you could ever physically do.

After all this was your plan and she is famous now, look how many people were at her concert, it was sold out, twice a day.

She doesn´t need you anymore, you cared for that to happen, just give her up already, goddamit!" I stated in a harsh tone.

"I can´t, I cannot just stop now, I am already too deep into it, I need to make sure that she can stand strong no matter what happens in the near future, if her father tries to get you, she will need to be strong to resist him, she will have to be so famous that the whole world will get to know it if something happens to her, only that way I can defend her from her father!" Lance explained and it was the first time he told me that.

"And for that you have to be hurt, physically as well as psychically..., this is insane Lance, and believe me, I won´t stand by and watch how my beloved are getting hurt over something like this..., Ashley is 21 goddammit, she is old enough to defend herself, she is in no need for your protection anymore.

I won´t take it anymore that you come home every time, being bruised and hurt, mentally at the end, and still want to walk further straight through hell..., have you an idea how I feel about that, no..., because you never listen to me.

You said I just don´t understand, well guess again, maybe I don´t want to understand because I don´t care about it, what I care about is you and your wellbeing.

You know exactly what the doctor told you, if we don´t find a donor´s heart, you will have only about 5 years more to live and believe me, causing yourself one heartbreaking experience after another isn´t really a way to extend that lifespan.

I don´t care what you say, but I will no longer look away from what that woman is doing to you.

I will not allow you to come home with any broken body part, because of your psychological masochism!" I stated and Lance looked at me in wonderment.

"Geez, would you just leave it be, it is my Life, and I will use it as I see fit!" He stated as he walked past me to his room.

"Then don´t mind if I interfere in your plans from now on, I will take all the pain you will have to endure otherwise!" I replied.

"Don´t you dare getting in my way, I won´t forgive you if you do!" he stated before closing his door.

"I am in no need of any forgiveness, all I want is for you to live on, to make sure you can finally have what others always tried to destroy.

A life without any burdens!" I replied, more to myself, as I heard his door closing.

" _We will see who has the longer lever here, dear brother of mine._

 _Yours causes you pain..., mine just encloses you into a golden cage!"_ I thought, as I went back to my own room, as my feelings threatened to overcome me again.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: the next Chapter is out and I hope that these little plot-twists about 4 of our old Characters have entertained you.**_

 _ **The next Chapter will be about Rosita and her own personal family crisis.**_

 _ **Expect to be entertained.**_

 _ **Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_

 _ **PS: What do you guys think about a Mystic Knights of Tir na nog Fanfic from me, playing in the modern world of the 21th Century?**_

 _ **PM me your opinions.**_


	39. The resolution of a Mother!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 39: The Resolution of a Mother.**

 **Night of the 25** **th** **June 2017 23:30, Rosita´s Pov:**

" _Phew, that sure was a nice evening for once, it had been a long time since I really could enjoy some alone time with friends, not that I was really complaining about that, mind you._

 _I had my chores to do, just like everybody in the family._

 _But thanks to my wonderful husband, today I didn´t had to fear about my children being in the care of someone else._

 _Sure I would have wished to celebrate the success of the day also with Norman, after all he did helped us for it, but I guess that, if he is still awake, I can most likely reward him in my own special way_." I thought as I drove to the entrance of the Apartment-Parking lot.

In a way I had to chuckle about that thought, it had been not so long that I rewarded my husband for his bravery of saving Buster from a sad fate, with some quite kinky games and believe me when I say, he definitely loved it, the day after he went to work with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him in a very long time.

I hope that tonight I can give him even more, so that he will master this last week before his well-deserved holiday.

I was ready to go all out tonight..., well that was before I was able to read the mood by entering the front door.

" _I´m home..., Norman are you still up_!" I asked, carefully not to wake the children, although I doubted that he was down here, suprisingly did I found the living room to be illuminated, but I got no response.

It was strange, normally I would hear snoring sounds from Norman if he fell asleep in his favorite chair..., but this time I found someone speaking, as if someone held a conversation.

I did not expected the Children to be down here, they knew that I would be furious if they were still up at this time of the night, especially before a school day.

And yet this voice sounded like one of the girls.

" _Some words they cannot be said..., no that´s not right..., some words they cannot be spoken everyday..., wait where did `everyday´ come from.., arrrgh why can't I remember this stupid song, without looking at it..._

 _At this rate_ _ **Mrs. Hepburn**_ _will be mad and might even yell at me again..., I have to get it until Friday, if I mess up on Saturday I can forget my Graduation_!" The voice was whispering in a quite focused and strict tone, speaking to itself, I carefully went to look and got quite the shock if I may say so.

"Edith..., what..., what´s going on here, why are you still up at this time of the night!" I asked a little louder to get her attention.

"Huh..., Mom, _oh dammit, I totally forgot she was out tonight_!" Edith stated in shock as she looked up, whispering the last part as to mentally hit herself.

"Young lady, what did me and your father told you and your siblings about staying up so late!" I asked fuming.

"That we aren´t allowed to do so before a schoolday?!" Edith asked sheepishly.

"If you know, then why are you up and down here..., what are you even doing down here!" I asked her with a strict glare.

"..., look Mom I know that i´m in the wrong, but I need to train, if I cannot get these songs in my brain, I will totally mess up on Saturday!" Edith desperately tried to explain.

Sure I knew that her Graduation ceremony was on Saturday, but I highly doubt it was that important to lose some good hours of sleep over, especially if the next day is school.

"I know you have to train but it will get you nowhere when you fall asleep in class, you guys still got a week, sure you might have no real lessons anymore, but still!" I replied to her explanation but saw the shock in her eyes.

"I..., but..., I..., I guess you are right, i´m sorry for disobeying you Mommy!" Edith stated, far more defeated than the whole thing was worth, at least that's what I still thought.

Of course was I unable to see any of my children unhappy, especially Edith.

It was not like I favorited her, it was just...,looking in her face always gave me a reminder on the shock of almost losing her, I then always remember the fact, that if anything got wrong back then, Edith might not even stand before me right now.

And a world without her is no world I would ever want to live in.

Thinking about that, it was easy to make a decision as I saw her walking upstairs, although I sighed, I had made my choice.

"Alright, wait a second.., sit down and talk to me, I know this Concert is quite important to the school and also to you too.

But I mean there are probably many students who have problems remembering the right words, but that's why you have the lyrics before you, don´t you..., so even if you are not able to remember them by heart, won´t that make you messing up won´t it, as long as you have the melody in your head you can sing, don´t you?!" I asked her but she only shook her head.

"We are not allowed to have the lyrics infront of us this time, Mrs. Hepburn don´t want us to, she said that these are supposed to be easy songs and that we should be able to learn them by heart.

She said something about showing _**the Roosevelt High**_ who´s boss.

But no matter how hard I try, I just don´t seem to get it right, I mean I neither really know in which tone I shall sing nor how the melody was, I only heard it 2 times perhaps!" Edith stated desperate.

I took the lyrics from her to take a look and I had to admit, easy was different at least for children of 8 years..., most of them were songs who didn´t even truly fitted into a choir, or at least not entirely.

"But she does train with you, right?!" I asked, unsure of what to think, of the little information which Edith gave me so far.

"Well she just plays the music off and tells us to figure out how to sing the song and if not we should just look it up in the internet, like our generation nowadays does it all the time!" Edith stated and I knew I could trust her on that.

From all of my children was Edith the least one to lie on me, she only ever did it 2 times, in order to save her siblings from punishment.

Even though she was the youngest of them all, was she also the most mature one.

Also did she rarely lost a bad word about a teacher, if the same didn´t truly deserved it.

And that old Llama woman, most definitely deserved it, oh how often did we ran our mouths about her in the Parent´s conference of the School.

"Seriously, that woman, I knew she was difficult but I didn´t expected it to be that worse!" I explained, more to myself.

I´ve heard from some of the other mothers, who also have older children in higher grades than my children, that Mrs. Hepburn seemed to be one very strict teacher, almost as if out of the old Generation, who used to discipline the children with the cane.

I hoped things would go well, once my Children had her as Music-teacher, but apparently that wish wasn´t granted to me.

If anything it only went worse, no wonder that most of my children always mocked me about my singing and joked that I might have been a student of her.

"Well that sure is harsh but still, why do you try so intensively to get the song into your brain, that you deprive yourself of sleep, I mean I had a call from one of your Teachers a few days ago, who told me that you gradually begin to lose focus in class and even sometimes slept in.

I didn´t said something, because I thought it was perhaps just the entire stress over the year, which begins to settle down now that your mind can finally rest again, which keeps you from sleeping until late in the evening.

But now I find you here train those songs..., you could have trained tomorrow after school, you know?!" I asked.

"I know but I need to be able to sing these songs without any help, we all need, for some of us it is necessary, since Music is unfortunately a compulsory subject, we could mess up our grades if we fail, and as you know aren´t my grades in music all too good to begin with.

They haven´t been so since last year, if I mess up on Saturday, I can forget my Graduation, I also got a bad grade in Math, French and Physics, I know I do, i´m just too bad in all of these three, and if I have more than 3 bad grades, then I might have to repeat the year !" Edith whined near the tears.

It was always her fear to fail, ever since she was little, I think she believes that I would be mad at her, but how could I if she still gives the best she can.

Of course did I knew about her weaknesses in school, every trimester we had a Parent-teacher conference and some teachers told me, that although Edith gives it her best, did she sometimes failed in understanding trivial things which lead to equations.

Honestly I never ever forced my children to be top in anything, as long as they manage to pass I was glad.

So I was hell bent on also making Edith pass, even if just by a hairs breadth.

"Alright sweety, I know you want to train some more but you will need your sleep for tomorrow, so hurry up in bed now, I´m going to help you train tomorrow after school, okay!" I stated to her and she nodded.

"Oh..., okay, I guess you are right...,alright.., good night Mommy!" She stated as she walked upstairs, after I nuzzled her.

As soon as I heard the door to the kids bedroom closing, I grabbed my smart-phone and checked my Headbook profile on any news about what Edith just told me and indeed, one of the mothers had written some a post, that her son begins to talk back and to lose his concentration, ever since he is stressed with figuring out some songs for their graduation Ceremony.

While reading the comments the other mothers of the Group made to it, I thought about it myself.

"Well I guess before I can judge I will need to get myself some insight on how hard these songs really are!" I stated, luckily Johnny and Ash showed me what GoTube is.

Although I was on Headbook, due to some mothers asking, wasn´t I well versed in all of this internet possibilities, it was quite useful to have some younger co-workers, who teach you new stuff...

I can´t be left behind in the past, can I?

After a bit of searching I found what I was looking for and I had to admit, even in the video the whole song was accompanied by an Orchestra and sung by 60 people at all, old and young, in various voices, it sure was a hard song, which Edith tried to learn by heart, neither of all of these songs were easy to sing.

No matter what, if you don´t teach your class with passion, you won´t get anywhere, even I as a simple housewife and occasional performer, knew that.

Learning things by heart is nice and good, but how will you sing a song about singing what you are feeling, when you don´t even feel like singing at all.

This song was in a dire need of love, passion and dedication to be brought to life, same as most of the other songs.

"I think I will have to speak a serious word with Mrs. Hepburn, for the sake of every student whose grades are here at the edge!" I mumbled as I decided to pay the school a visit tomorrow, asking the other mothers about their opinions.

Luckily I had no all too important work to do tomorrow and since I had a whole week free from work, I had enough time to prepare myself, it was not the first time that I managed to do something at last minute.

I don´t know if Edith even likes to sing, but one thing is for sure, she and all of her classmates, will succeed in making their concert great, and if I have to take matters in my own hand so be it.

 _ **The next day 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 2017, 09:45 AM, Edith´s Pov:**_

I didn´t know what to think anymore, I've been sleepless all night, not because of training those stupid songs, no it was because I had nightmares about failing class and having to repeat the year, I could not imagine any other more shameful thing.

I didn´t wanted to disappoint my parents, especially not my mother.

But as thing looked like, that was bound to happen, sure mom explained to me that she would help me train, but honestly, does she really thinks she is able to teach a totally unmusical little kid, how to sing such a song properly within just one single week, I highly doubt that.

Even as good as she can sing, doesn´t mean she can teach me singing.

Maybe the songs weren´t actually that hard to sing, maybe it was just that I wasn´t compatible with singing at all.

It was easier for me to write an essay about a book in my own words, than to write about what truly happened, word for word, in the book.

This has been so, for as long as I can think.

And even if I do remember the words, can´t I often be able to sing as well as other, not like Olivia and Alastor, my best friends.

"It is through a shame, I truly thought that talent can be inherited from Generation to Generation!" I stated as I sipped on my Strawberry Milk, as we sat on a bench in the school, yard during the first 15-minutes-break.

"I can´t really say it works out like this, I mean my Grandfather had a talent for swallowing blades and the like, as an Circus Artists, but even today I just cannot figure out how he did that.

Dad once tried it and my mother nearly lost her mind as he cut his tongue.

Gramps only laughed saying that only because it looked easy, didn´t meant that anybody could learn something like that, even if he had a talent for swallowing things!" _**Alastor McEwen**_ , our neighbor´s son, stated.

"And that tells us what now, Alas?!" _**Olivia Brenner**_ asked, she lived in the same apartment complex as we did.

"What I meant was that talent is just a word for something which comes out of 60% of hard working and training and 30% of sheer Luck...,

Without practicing something over and over again for years, nothing can ever become your talent, of course you need an environment which inspires and motivates you to even want to train at all, like the Circus to Gramps, I guess that should be the last 10%.

Since Dad never knew the Environment and Atmosphere of a Circus, he just hadn´t any drive to develop such a talent, the motivation was just lacking, ergo, he had no drive to gain the talent to swallow blades, before he tried it that time.

Same goes here with us, Mrs. Hepburn told us to get the songs in about 2 weeks, but honestly, without setting the right mood, how are we even going to gain the motivation to sing at all, all we do is trying to sing because we are kind of forced to!" Alastor explained and all I could do was to look at him in awe.

Alastor was the son of a Bibliotheca and therefor had grown up with many Books at his disposal, which made him far more intellectual than any of the other students, he was known as the wandering science book.

Sometimes he spouted words of wisdom which no one of us could understand.

"Basically said, if we got no interest in doing it, it gets hard to get it done in the first place, like any lesson!" Olivia stated, she was by now the only one who could understand Alastor´s `wisdom´, basically because she has been friends with him since Daycare.

"Well it´s not like I am not interested in singing..., I just don´t really feel like singing infront of crowds, or perhaps only infront of Mrs. Hepburn, she always is so critical about anything!" I stated, not knowing that said person stood right behind us.

"I guess you will be glad then, that I won´t teach your class anymore until the next Year!" Mrs. Hepburn´s voice stated with a huff from behind us, making us jumping.

"Mrs. Hepburn..., it´s nice to see you, had you have a good day so far?" I asked sweat-dropping while being fixated by her usual strict eyes, before rolling the same in sheer annoyance.

"As a matter of fact it did become good my dear and it is all thanks to your mother, luckily I will not have to endure this acoustic torture all week long, but i´m kind off curious...

I think I might come to watch you all crash and burn at Saturday, so that you will finally understand, that only under my tutelage you will be able to reach what is meant for you to reach.

You will understand that, if you are attentive and obedient, and learn hard, you will someday become as good as I am, or at least the next best thing!" Mrs. Hepburn, explained.

"What has my mother to do with all this?!" I asked unsure as of what to make with that statement.

"Well she showed me in all glory of what the Parents are thinking of my teaching methods, so I refused to further on teach these classes and that, if she dares to mock me, she might as well teach you guys herself,.

We will see what becomes of that, anyways, i´m off to my well-deserved vacation on the Bahamas..., oh and if your mother needs any help..., too bad, she shall deal with it like an adult does!" Mrs. Hepburn explained with a self-pleased huff, before she strutted away.

"Wait..., what...?!" I asked not sure if I had understand right.

"Your Mother´s going to teach us..., has she even any idea what kind of work that will be, has she even what it takes to teach us all?!" Alastor asked, just as unsure as I was.

"Well she did taught Edith and her 24 Siblings how to walk, to speak and to read, so I guess she might be fitter for it than Mrs. Hepburn, and let´s be honest, what is better than to learn from a true professional expert!" Olivia stated, while all I could do was to nearly fall in desperation.

" _Mom, what have you done, you only made thing´s worse_!" I shouted inertly, as I nearly freaked out.

 _ **Calatonia Elementary School 10:00 AM, Music-room, Rosita´s Pov:**_

Just what the heck have I brought up upon myself again?

All I wanted to do was to ask Mrs. Hepburn of why she doesn´t teach her classes properly for the Concert and now I am stuck with 60 Children, trying to teach them in one week, the entire songs they will have to sing at their concert.

And all of that only because I let myself being provoked..., in a way I could now understand Ashley way better as she was forced, by her own wrath, to accept the challenge of Lance and Becky.

But if you are getting mocked, right into your face, and you are struggling not to punch that person in the face, and all you can do is you try to mock back, there is just no way the whole thing can end well.

In my case this mocking-back backfired quite badly, still it was better as when my Children would have gotten in trouble, because of me freaking out.

If I can make sure that the Concert gets good enough for her and the other students to pass, then I've achieved my goal.

Still, how dare this Witch to mock my Daughter and all of her weaker students in the same breath, as totally unmusical and unworthy of her time.

As if she was so high and mighty.

Still, even the Principal, which was quite young, since he was the son of the old one, who once employed Mrs. Hepburn, stated that she was in some way far too strict.

But he was unable to fire her or to threatening her with doing so, since his father gave her a contract up to 20 years, which means she still had 5 years to go.

And she did knew on how to take advantage of that, it was not per se that she was the most hated Teacher in all of the school, but most likely the one everybody tried to avoid having to talk to.

In a way she must be a quite lonely person, still, if I was aware of that myself, I would at least make a little effort of changing it.

But that impertinent person, just by remembering her words I began to blow up in rage again.

 _ **Flashback:**_

It was quite early as I arrived at the school, of course I wasn´t sure about what I was about to do, but if I could help in some way those students and my daughter, then I was willing to do nearly anything.

And after all I had the decision of the Parent´s Council behind me.

Something had to be done, Mrs. Hepburn had to understand that we would not let our children having to repeat a year, just because she was too lazy to teach them properly.

Either she made sure to changer her ways, or else we would let someone else teach them the rest of the week and most likely also the next year.

"So where is now the Teacher-office?" I asked myself as I looked around.

Since the first Lessons were on, no student, which I could ask, passed my way, so I had t6o walk through the hallways until I, after a felt hour, managed to find it.

I knocked twice to make sure it was heard.

"Please enter!" I heard it from behind the door.

I entered and saw Mr. Lombardo standing at the coffee- machine, my Children had him as science teacher.

"Ah Mrs. Ford, it´s nice to see you, has one of my Students messed something up again?!" Mr. Lombardo asked, he knew me, mostly because of Casper´s habit of causing mischief.

"No, not this time, I would like to have a talk with Mrs. Hepburn, is she there?!" I asked and his mine turned into a slight frown.

"Of course I am, where else would I be on a school´s day?!" The imperial voice stated from behind the door, standing at the copy-machine.

"Oh I´m sorry I didn´t see you there, nice to meet you Mrs. Hepburn!" I stated, as I closed the door and faced the brown-furred Llama woman.

"I guess so, so what can I do for you today Mrs. Ford, i´m quite busy so whatever you got to complain about, please keep it short!" Mrs. Hepburn stated, fixating me with her eyes behind that old fashioned pair of reading-glasses.

Although she was in her late 50 had she still the authority of an old-school-teacher, no matter what she did, I kind of felt myself mentally being send back in time to my School-time and my strict teachers.

But different than back then, was I now a grown adult and this time I won´t yield from a confrontation.

"I´m here at behalf of the Parent-council, which has a dire question which we want to ask you.

We would like to know why nearly 15 students, out of both of your joint classes, are struggling with the songs you have searched for the Graduation Ceremony Concert, without getting any real help from your side and why all of them seem to stand right infront of the edge of failing this lesson?!" I asked her and I saw her narrowing her eyes.

"I believe it to be obvious and needless to say that I am doing my best at trying to teach these students the needed songs, however do I have to concentrate on bringing down a concert which means that I am not only responsible for the organization but also that the choir can sing the songs.

If there are elements in these classes which aren´t able to follow some simple orders, like putting a melody behind some simple words, then I don´t think I have to teach them especially compared to others who can.

My quota lies on at least 30 students a year, if I can bring these 30 through a year with success then I have done my job right, to do that I just focus on those who can actually do follow my orders and do as I say, I train them to be able to compensate for what the others can´t do.

This is how our society works as well.

This way we might still be able to safe the reputation of these classes without embarrassing it, I would say, 15 students are but a minor sacrifice for that goal.

It's not like I want them to fail, but without giving it a little effort nothing will ever get done, as an adult you should know that nothing in life is given to you, you have to work hard and earn it.

We all had to learn it, me, you, my daughter Judith.., and your children are the next to do so.

If someone is without talent there is no helping anyways, so why bother with them, I better tend to those who have the talent to further develop it, to make something with it!" Mrs. Hepburn explained.

"Having talent, sure I agree with you that there are some people with a born talent, but that doesn't mean that these 15 students cannot develop their own talent, they might just need some time to find it in the first place.

All they really need is someone to show them how, to guide them in order for them to find their own talent.

This Guide is supposed to be you, but if you yourself have already given up on them, then there is no way they can find the resolve to learn it.

If the Teacher shows no motivation to help and teach, then I am not surprise that these students are lacking the will to learn and work with the others.

No wonder that they will fail this class if no one´s there to help them!" I replied.

"So now you´re saying that it is my debt or what, are you actually out of your mind, i´m doing my best trying to teach these talentless little brats on how not to embarrass themselves too much, but they just won't learn.

It is but so simple, so why can´t they do it, why can other Students sing well, even these simple songs..., while these 15 students think they just can be lazy and demotivating the entire classes?

I don´t need troublemakers in my class!" Mrs. Hepburn explained and now I knew what really the fact here was.

"I see, so it´s not like you don´t help them at all, you simply isolated them already, you pushed them in a corner, telling them to figure things out on their own without giving them one single hint to guide them.

Meanwhile you keep your focus on the other students, who might as well learn these songs on their own, since they are that talented as you say, while you focus on those who can´t.

I believe to know, that you are not there to teach them how a hierarchy works, am I right?

All you are teaching them this way, is that those few students are inferior to the others..., that some people are superior to others and that it is okay to isolate the weaker ones.

I believe to know that this is most definitely not the duty of a teacher!" I replied trying to hold my own fury within me.

"As I said, it´s how the society works, better they learn it now, before they complain as adults!" Mrs. Hepburn stated.

"The typical statement of a Bad teacher, taking everything out on the students!" I replied still trying to hold my rage inside.

"That's what you think, I believe that you are not quite objective if you let your own opinions stand above the decisions of the entire council.

And no i´m not a bad teacher, just someone who does not put up with every crappy student they have to deal with!" She stated and I nearly lost it, I trembled, ready to punch that arrogant face of hers bloody.

"Are you calling my daughters and sons crappy just because you are too stupid to teach them?!" I asked her and she looked at me with pity.

"It seems like the apple does not fall far from the trunk, in terms of stubbornness you and Edith are exactly the same..., it´s though a shame that in terms of talent, her non-existent one cannot compete with that!" She stated and I totally lost it, I grabbed her by the collar and was about to launch a solid punch right into her face.

"I think we all should calm down right now!" A voice stated aloud, waking me up from the rage I felt.

I let that bitch infront of me go and it was most likely the only reason of why my kids might still be allowed to go to school the few seconds after that.

"Be glad that the punch didn´t reached you:" I muttered with much venom as I looked at Mrs. Hepburn.

"You wouldn´t dare to punch me, if you do your children can forget the graduation I will make sure they are thrown out here before even reaching the next year.

It is clear to say that their bad behavior must come from you, no wonder Casper´s been nearly every day in trouble!" She stated as she stroke her dress straight.

"I don´t believe that provoking each other, is helping anyone to calm the situation, therefore I hope you two can stand still for a moment to talk things out!" the voice of none other but the Principal, Mr. Lancaster, stated earning nothing but a huff from Mrs. Hepburn.

"I think there is no need for that anymore Mr. Lancaster, clearly my methods seem to be too insufficient for certain persons, so I would like to take the Rest-days of my Holyday which I still haven´t made, I think I still got a week worth!" Mrs. Hepburn stated and both me and the Principal looked unbelieving.

He was the one, whose voice had woken me from my rage-trance earlier, after being called by one of the teachers.

"You´re kidding right, we are shortly before graduation day and the concert, you can´t just quit now?!" The Principal stated unsure as to take it as a joke or not.

"There it is, the Bad Teacher I have spoken of!" I mumbled getting a narrowed glance from Mrs. Hepburn.

"Au contraire, according to law I can, as I said I still have a week of rest-holiday for this schoolyear, and I believe to know that we teachers are being paid per month on a school year, not a complete year, which means from half-September of the previous year towards the half-July of the coming year.

That day is in one week, means that it is all legal!" Mrs. Hepburn stated, as she threw the staple of papers, which she had carried around, on the table.

"And since Mrs. Ford here seems to have a problem with the way how I teach, I recommend her as my replacement for that week, a professional singer might teach these little brats how to develop their talent, unless they have one and only if she is as good as they says!" Mrs. Hepburn explained and I was buff, as I watched her packing her things.

"You gotta be kidding me!" both me and the Principal stated in unison as Mrs. Hepburn walked, well more strutted past us, opened the door and closed it with an almighty bang, while the clacking sound of her heels echoed in the hallway.

 _ **Flashback End:**_

Of course I was nearly at the gates of despair as the first few students came into the Classroom, not to mention the big eyes my Children made as they saw me.

Of course did I knew that I would get some strange looks, but I didn't thought that Edith would outright avoid to look at me.

Of course could I only blame myself for it, but I told myself, I will make this concert a success and if it is the last thing I will do.

As the last Student came inside, also the Principal entered, which made the whole atmosphere even more uncomfortable..., when I earlier still strongly believed that I was just dreaming, and that I would soon wake up, came now the bitter reality.

"Good Afternoon Children, today I have some good and some bad news for you.

Mrs. Hepburn had unfortunately, due to some private problems, to leave us on short notice to travel to her family, and can therefore not participate the next week or in the concert at Saturday.

Luckily however, has Mrs. Ford, in line with the Parent´s council of the town, agreed to take upon the further studies as well as to conduct the concert at Saturday!" The Principal stated.

"Yes, young Mr. Ford?!" He asked as Casper raised his hand.

"And where are now the bad news?!" He asked and all I could do was to cover my eyes in shame, while the whole class laughed.

"I guess there were none after all!" The Principal explained sheepishly, while I looked at him in awe and shock.

" _I did asked the same whenever she was sick, back then when I was a student here_." He whispered to me, snickering.

"Anyways, as some of you might know is Mrs. Ford a Professional Performer at the New Moon Theater here in our Town, however she has no real experience as a teacher, therefore, I want you all to work together with her disciplined.

As you know is this concert also decisive for your yearly grades in your music-lesson.

As much as Mrs. Hepburn has told me, are you all still a little behind the schedule, some students more than others, so I beg of all of you to make an effort and help out Mrs. Ford as best as you can.

And as you know is this Concert quite important, since it is also a Charity event, half of the entire income that is getting gathered that day, will be spent towards a charity organization for the victims of the various wildfires this and last year.

So I beg of you all to do the best you can do to make this day a success.

That was it form my side, I will now leave you in the care of Mrs. Ford, I wish you all a good day!" The principal stated after explaining the momentary situation.

Edith meanwhile stopped ignoring me, instead she pierced me with her glance making me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Ahem, Uh hello there, my name is Rosita Ford and i´m today and for the rest of the week your teacher in your Music Lessons..., it´s nice to meet you!" I stated unsure while they all watched me with Hawkeyes.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself of what I was even doing here.

I didn´t cared much about the mocking, but I wanted to show Mrs. Hepburn that I too could be a teacher if it was necessary.

"First things first, I want to get to know each of your names and why you had chosen Music as one of the subjects you wanted to participate in!" I stated and I thought to myself that this may be a good start, to get to know who actually even liked to sing and who not.

After nearly a half hour the last one introduced himself, and I had now an overall view on the mentality towards the Music Lessons, most of them thought that this Lesson would be easy to accomplish..., until they got to know that they had Mrs. Hepburn as Teacher.

At least now knew that most of them didn´t disliked Singing, not even Casper or Edith.

Since I had to do so ever since the birth of my children, I was quite good in remembering names, so after hearing them once I knew which name to sort to which face.

"Alright, that was nice, I now have an overall view of what you actually expect of this lesson.

Well it came to my ears, that the rehearsals for the Concert at Saturday are kind of lacking, is that right so far?!" I asked and most of them nodded sadly.

"Now, now, my dear Children, I will not start blaming people for anything, but I need to know where we are standing.

Therefore, I want to know now, where you weaknesses and where your strengths are when you sing and what singing even means to you, so please take pen and paper and write up what comes to your mind when you hear the word Singing, you have 10 minutes from now!" I stated and they did as told, giving me time to write a `cry for help´ towards my Friends of the Theater.

I was sure that I alone will never be able get that many kids in shape, luckily has the Principal given me free handling of anything necessary to prepare the class for the Big day.

I believe it was high time to get out of this muffing Classroom and right into the true environment of a Professional singer, I want to show them that performing infront of an audience was anything but easy, but also all the more satisfying when people liked it.

Of course did I first had to ask their parents for permission, before I could do such an excursion, after all I now had the responsibility over 60 children.

"Just what did I do to myself there?" I muttered under my breath as the kids still wrote.

God only knew, where my new way was supposed to heading.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Here it is , the newest chapter, I really hope I made you all feel with Edith and her mother, the way they might feel in that situation, since I have no children myself I might haven´t been able to wrote it out as it should be, forgive me if it isn´t good.**_

 _ **Still I would love to hear your opinions about it, or what I could have made better.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_

 _ **PS: Thanks to all he fave and reviews so far, I really appreciate it, thanks a lot!**_


	40. Guitar-Chords and Heart-Tones

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 40: Guitar-chords and Heart-tones!**

 **26** **th** **June 2017, 9:00 AM, Johnny´s Pov:**

Nothing, I repeat..., nothing would get me down on this day today.

I don´t care what kind of bullshit might happen, as long as Ash and I can have fun today, it is worth all of the hardships that may come.

The pressed mood from yesterday evening, as Lance once again intruded our alone-time..., pardon, I meant to say as he visited, still hasn´t vanished..., although, a visit is something entirely different, at least in my eyes...

Of course he came to mock us, to boast with his own achievements of a band from which no one has ever heard and all of that just to fuel Ash´s anger and to get beaten up by her..., there are times that I do believe that he is most likely an M rather than an S.

But even I had to admit that for his usual behavior, the songs on the CD, which I was able to save before Ash wrath, for references sake, weren´t that bad.

Ash did explained to me that it indeed was Lance´s voice, if this was what awaited us in the challenge during our Summer Vacation job, then we really had to step up the game.

Of course we already had some meetings, during last week, while training for the show, to discuss of what to do for that day, but by now we still got no concrete plans of what to sing, especially not Ash nor myself.

In any way it had to be epic, in order to leave Lance, and whatever band he encountered us with, terribly in the dust.

But enough of that, today we would not speak about anyone else but us..., the Challenge, the Job at the Beach-bar, the upcoming challenges and shows..., for today we would forget all about this, for today was only for the both of us.

I had feared as well as eagerly awaited this day to come, and I thought, that with the major success from yesterday, this day would start just as well, and I was hell-bent on making that vision true.

Lance´s intruding from yesterday will not overshadow the brightness of this morning, not when I make a real American breakfast for Ash, with Pancakes and Maple-syrup, fried Eggs, sunny side up of course, mushrooms, Toast, Jam and many more things..., all of what the fridge held.

" _Alright, Breakfast´s ready, milk and tea is there and warmed with a little honey, just like she likes it..., Orange juice is cold and freshly pressed..., alright I think I got everything._

 _Now to wake her up_." I mumbled as I made my way towards our shared room upstairs, where she still laid in my Bed.

Even though she still possessed her Apartment, did we decided that she could place some of her things in my room, since I had place to spare for the next 7 years.

Of course I first asked for Dad´s permission, you should have seen his reaction as I told him about Ash, he really was happy for me and told me to take her with me once we meet the next time.

Ever since she occasionally spends the night at my place.

It was funny to see her sleeping on the giant matrass, for me it was just right, but I guess for her it must have been King-sized.

The way she laid upon it, tightly wrapped in the blanket, with a pleasant smile on her face and lightly snoring..., it really warmed my heart.

" _Good morning Honey-bee, it´s time to wake up._ " I stated softly in her ear, as I crawled up to her and looked at her with an amused grin, as she began to awake.

Looking around still half asleep, yawning with her mouth wide open, orientating with her nose, rather than her still half closed eyes, and crawling over to me, ready to fall asleep again in my embrace.

It was incredibly adorable to watch.

"Nope, today we will not cuddle till late in the noon, we got plans today, so stand up and get yourself washed and dressed, I will await you downstairs." I stated as I kissed her forehead with a chuckle as she nuzzled in my chest.

"Nnnnn, nnnn, noooooo..., come back..., it was..., so comfortable." She whined still half asleep, before I had to do the worst thing I could do, to wake her up.

I opened the blinds, letting the sun-flooding the room..., I had to admit that it was a perfect day for a First Date.

Blue Sky, the sun´s shining brightly, the birds are tweeting on their way to work, overall it was one of those role models of a perfect Summer-day.

"Jesus, you´re killing me!" A loud and enraged shout came to my ears, as the sunlight hit the bed.

The little Caterpillar, which once again had wrapped herself in my blanket like a cocoon, put the same over her head to block the sunlight.

"As I said, time to wake up!" I stated as I began to unwrap the little bundle of adorable and pouting cuteness.

As I tried to unwrap her, she just held harder on the blanket.

" _Ash, I told you that I have a surprise for you today, but if you don´t stand up, it will all go to waste_." I whispered in her ear, as I hugged her tightly.

"This is unfair, how can I handle things when you being such an adorable Adonis!" She hissed as she stood up, the blanket like a hood wrapped around her, before she leaned on me.

Usually, even if she stand on my feet, she only reaches up to my Navel, now, due to her standing on the bed, she at least came up to my chin.

"Why are you so goddamn tall?!" She asked with narrowed eyes, as she nuzzled in my chest and looked from beyond up to me.

All I could do was to chuckle.

"The question is rather, why are you so adorably tiny?!" I replied and she giggled.

"I was born that way!" We both stated in unison, before I picked her up and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"I love you, you sexy thorn-rose!" I stated as I looked deep in her eyes and petted her hair.

"Likewise, you sexy Mountain-man!" She replied as she traced her fingers over my chest.

"Well then, care for an American Breakfast?!" I asked her.

"With pancakes and warm honeyed Milk?!" She asked hungrily, as her stomach growled.

"Of course, Pancakes and Maple syrup, warm honeyed Milk, hash browns, fried eggs, sunny side up, just the way you like it!" I explained and her eyes went huge.

"Yay, you´re the best!" She stated as she embraced me and was about to run off downstairs.

"I said first you wash yourself and dress and then you can come down to eat!" I said with a strict tone, but she looked at me with blinking eyes and a confused look on her face.

"You do realize, that that can take a while Honey-bear, I mean I have nothing to wear, after all I want to look the best I can for you!" Ash replied, but I could only roll my eyes.

I opened her cupboards and her wardrobe, which were full to the brim, to show her that she had plenty of clothes to choose from.

Of course she only sweat-dropped as I frowned at her, pointing at the large stacks.

"If this means for you, that you have nothing to wear, then I fear to see, when you think you got too much clothes, also you do know that I like you in anything you wear, but it needs to suit your taste as well.

You don´t need to dress up for me, if it means you are uncomfortable in what you have chosen, after all you will have to wear these clothes the whole day long until evening, you will have only then the time to change them, so go with functionality, rather than with fashion.

Still if you ask me, a simple blouse, shirt, cardigan, blue jeans or skirt combination would work out fair enough..., of course is that only my Opinion, you can do whatever you like, no need to be afraid..., as long as you feel good, i´m sure that I will like it too!" I told her and she nodded, as I kissed her forehead.

Small droplets of joy-tears rolled down her cheek.

"You are just too good to be true, that´s why i´m so happy that you are here with me now!" She stated as I passionately kissed her for a few minutes.

"Now go wash and dress or else the breakfast will get cold!" I said to her and she nodded, before jumping off the bed and gathering her bath towel and undergarments together.

Meanwhile I went back downstairs and made sure that the food was ready once she was out.

.

.

.

.

While I waited, I decided to go once again over the Plan I had made for today.

"Alright let´s see!

\- 8:30 AM: Breakfast at home, before catching the train at 9:30.

\- 11:00 AM: Ride to the Amusement Park, having fun.

\- 14:00 PM: Lunch at a local Restaurant.

\- 16:30 PM: Further having fun in the Amusement Park.

\- 18:30 PM: Riding back home to redress then riding towards Cobalt Arena, to go see the Concert.

\- 20:00 PM: screaming our soul out during Eel C./Dicey Concert.

\- 00:00 PM: Ride back home and Dinner à la Johnny.

Yes I guess I got everything, all the ingredients for Dinner are in the freezer and have already been prepared yesterday.

I got enough money to pay for the whole day!" I stated as I looked at the plan, grinning to myself.

I was sure that today nothing will go wrong, or at least I won´t let it come so far.

The blunter I made yesterday with answering the door before checking who it was, should not repeat itself.

"I won´t let her falling in a bad mood again, tonight she will blow up in fun and joy, I swear I will make her happy!" I said to myself, as I kept on cooking.

 **Ash´s Pov:**

Johnny was just as wrong as he was right, sure I might have a lot of clothes, which might be true as he told me that.

However, was it anything but easy to find something which suited me and in the meantime was also able to show anybody that I was Johnny´s Girlfriend, also was it crucial to determine what kind of girlfriend I really was.

There are many different types of Girlfriends, cute, clingy, hard shell with soft core etc. ..., in Japan they even have a certain system to determine which one is which.

Sure I might not be an Asian..., although I think some of my Ancestors might have their roots there..., anyways, it was kind of hard to determine for myself what kind of Girlfriend I could as well as would be.

I would say that I am most likely someone who can get really cheerful about something or for someone, or very quiet and reserved when it means to face things, which might trigger some uncertain situations for me.

Then again I can get quite rebellious, if I don´t get my way when I do think I have deserved it..., and yes I might be a little egoistic form time to time.

I like getting my way and I do hate it when most things don´t go as I want them to..., maybe that has been because I was always a yes-woman as I was still together with Lance.

Basically I did nearly anything to keep him with me back then.

But with Johnny it was different, of course I could become really jealous and angry if I thought that someone tried to steal or hit on my man, but I guess today I had to tone my egoism down for the sake of our Date.

Today was our first date and I was determined to look and behave the best I could.

Yesterday I got alright quite the foreshadowing of what was expected of me, after meeting his mother.

She was nice and careful with her words, but it was sure what kind of woman she wanted her son to end up with, someone who would not try to make him kneel all the time, trying to constantly get her way and hers alone.

No _Maya Cruz_ knew exactly which kind of woman would be most suited to date her son, someone who is full of care, kind, shares his interests, who can be resolute if necessary, and who also knows to put him on a pedestal from time to time, laying the own desire on second place.

I cannot say that I already know and act like all of that.., but I know that I am willing to give it my best shot, I was not able to completely change myself from one day to another, but I would make sure to take the effort to meet the expectations which His mother and Sister had of me.

And changing yourself all began with picking the right clothes for the right occasions.

" _Hmmm, still, what kind of clothes shall I take..., should I go with Johnny´s suggested style or try to put something different together_?" I thought, unsure what to do.

I wanted something decent, not too colorful, but also not too dark and gloomy, something which signaled that I was with my man, but then again nothing which was too boastful or which made me seem to pick a fight with someone..., something outstanding, fitting to my usual style and yet casual enough for me to feel good while being seen with Johnny.

I was sure, next to my Clothes, I also had to change some of my personality in the near future, but I did not intend to completely change myself and adapt to someone´s liking.

Johnny still had to like me for who I am, not how he wants me to be, this was a fact which I demanded from any relationship I had, friend or family

If I was accepted for who I am, I can accept to behave the best I can, that was the only condition I would ever ask someone for.

I might come from a rich family, but I was a woman with a rebellious head, foremost of being a lady.

"Well I guess before I can choose some clothes I will have to truly wake up, so off to the Bathtub!" I said to myself, as I took my things and made my way towards the Bathroom.

It was not much of a true Bathroom, than just a simple room with a cast-iron sink and one of these old iron Bathtubs, which stood freely in the room, a little tea-table stood nearby to place the bath towel, shower-gel and the like, upon.

Even a Stereo laid on it, his father´s one most likely, Johnny said that he liked to listen to music while bathing and grooming his beard.

"Well there we got something in common, expect of the beard-thing." I chuckled as I switched the stereo on.

I was not sure what kind of CD was inside, but I hoped strongly to be spared from classic, or even worse, country-music.

"hmm, oh I see, its Folk-rock music..., well it's not that bad..., good to soak in the bathtub for a while." I mumbled as the music played on.

I filled in lukewarm water, feeling it, not to make it too hot, I had quite the sensitive skin if it came to bathing in hot water.

As I deemed the water as warm enough, I began to undress, taking of the shirt I had borrowed from Johnny, I loved to sleep in his clothes, the smell of him always managed to lull me into sleep.

I climbed into the bathtub as soon as I was naked, I grabbed a sponge and shower-gel, and began to wash myself thoroughly, and I meant what I said, every nook and cranny of my body was polished, as if it was a jewel.

As so often I began to fantasize, as soon as I began to wipe my lower half with the sponge.

Although I didn´t really wanted it to happen, I always ended up pleasuring myself while bathing, mostly while thinking about Johnny and my sexual fantasies, which I imagined myself every time, when I was near him.

Before completely soaking in, I started the timer of my phone on a half hour, to wake me should I sleep in.

It was only 8:20 by now, and I was quite the fast eater if I had to, we would not lose much time even if I soaked in for that time.

As I leaned back, a calming and nice song began to play, it somehow reminded me of a Christmas song, due to the chimes in the beginning.

 _ **(Original: A Lifetime of Adventure by Tuomas Holopainen /sung by Johanna Kurkela)**_

" _To be rich is  
To still remember  
To Treasure your first rhyme  
To have a chance to say farewell_

 _The Story of our life  
A test of Solitude and Strife  
Find the Freedom of an open road  
Hoping for many miles to go  
Of Promises to keep  
And countless stories to read  
To be rich is to see  
To believe a memory_

 _In far-off lands there are quests for gold  
Feel respect through your own grief  
Never care what a fortune might buy  
For to see is to be rich_

 _The story of our life  
A Test of Solitude and Strife  
Find the Freedom of an open road  
Hoping for many miles to go  
Of Promises to keep  
And countless stories to read  
To be rich is to see  
To relive a memory_

 _For all the strangers on our path  
The crossroad, that led us from home  
The warming ember of a campfire-night  
For all the songs of wilderness  
The truth which you have always known  
The trace of breadcrumbs has brought us back home_

 _The Story of our life  
A test of Solitude and Strife  
Feel the Freedom of an open road  
The hope for many more miles to come  
Of these Promises you´ll keep  
and the countless stories you still read  
To be rich is to see  
To believe in a prophecy!"_

While the song began to play out, was a women singing softly the entire time, the rock-part was made out of some soft guitar-riffs, which really fitted perfectly into it, accompanied by an Orchestra which gave this a whole new feeling, it was like anything I had ever heard.

But still there was something which I recognized, even though I could not quite put my finger onto it, was the voice of the female lead singer quite familiar to me.

The same sang also in the next Song.

It sounded like some kind of Celtic inspired music.

 _ **(Original: Scarborough Fair by Sarah Brightman)**_

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine!"_

I knew this song, my Grandmother always sang it when she thought about her late husband and before I could resist, I was already at singing along.

 _Ash & singer:_

" _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Without no seams nor needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Between salt water and the sea strands  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine!"_

The next song wasn´t any different, only that it had far more of a medieval flair, also did, in contrast to the two songs before, sang also a male lead along to the same female voice.

Seriously, I knew this voice from somewhere..., but where?

 _ **Original: Diese kalte Nacht (This cold Night) by Faun**_

 _Both:_

" _This night is so cold and the wind it blows_

 _Through our Land and the one who still walks,_

 _Is a poor, poor fool, or on his way_

 _To the beloved one, who´s worth every journey_

 _(Ooohoooh)_

 _Open the door and let me inside_

 _For your beloved stands in the moon´s light_

 _This night is so cold, so open the door_

 _For tomorrow it will be far too late!"_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Woman:_

" _My Father watches over house and yard_

 _My door is closed by an Iron Lock_

 _And I've got no right key, which might fit_

 _Tonight there leads no way through it!"_

 _(Ooohoooh)_

 _Both:_

" _Open the door and let me inside_

 _For your beloved stands in the moon´s light_

 _This night is so cold, so open the door_

 _For tomorrow it will be far too late!"_

 _(Instrumental/harp-play)_

 _Man:_

" _Although the night is so cold, she finally opens the door_

 _And she kisses her beloved´s cold forehead_

 _This night is so cold but she did opened it_

 _And he kisses her..., seven times for it!"_

 _(Ooohoooh)_

 _Both:_

" _Open the door and let me inside_

 _For your beloved stands in the moon´s light_

 _This night is so cold, so open the door_

 _For tomorrow it will be far too late!"_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _(Ooohoooh)_

 _Man:_

" _The morning dawns and the wind it blows_

 _Through our land but the girl she laid_

 _In her beloved´s arms and dearly thanks_

 _This cold night..., and the wind for it!"_

" _Jesus, this duet sure has a nice ring, the voices are perfectly harmonic I would say, it really allows me to imagine the whole story behind the song_." I thought as I listened, while I was still soaking.

The next song had a similar feel to it than this previous one, but also far more rhythm and groove in it, than the last one.

While the last was more like singing about a lovely romance by a campfire, was this one more of a simple Bar song, sung by the drunkards and the bar-maids in drunken harmony, it would fit right into a medieval Pub.

 _ **(Original: Tanz mit mir (Dance with me) by Faun)**_

 _Man:_

" _O come here, my girl, bring the wine to me_

 _Bring the wine to me, I'm so thirsty here_

 _O come here, my girl, bring the wine to me_

 _I'm all in for wine and I got no wife!"_

 _Woman:_

" _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _If you dance with me, then I'll come to ye_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _Then you'll have wine, and might get me!"_

 _Oh come here, dear, up on the table now_

 _On the table now, come we'll dance it down_

 _Oh come here, dear, up on the table now_

 _For they all shall see us now_

 _Woman:_

" _I'll get up there, but will a kiss from you_

 _A kiss from you, is what I wish from you_

 _I'll get up there for a kiss from you_

 _Then I'll stand up there with you!"_

 _Both:_

" _The sin is alluring_

 _And the flesh is weak_

 _That´s how it shall always be_

 _The night is young_

 _And the Devil laughs_

 _Let's pour one for you and me!"_

 _Man:_

" _And later, lovely, share the bed with me_

 _Share the bed with me, so that I don´t freeze_

 _And later, lovely, share the bed with me_

 _It shall be no loss for you!"_

 _Woman:_

" _Only if you dare, to kiss no other today_

 _Kiss no other today, if you're faithful to me_

 _Only if you dare to kiss no other today_

 _Otherwise you'll better sleep alone!"_

 _Both:_

" _The sin is alluring_

 _And the flesh is weak_

 _That's how it shall always be_

 _The night is young_

 _And the Devil laughs_

 _Let's pour one for you and me!"_

 _Woman:_

" _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _If you dance with me, right now and here_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _I want to dance with you, flesh to flesh_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _If you dance with me, then I'll come to ye_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _Then you'll have wine and might get me!"_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _If you dance with me, right now and here_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _I want to dance with you, flesh to flesh_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _If you dance with me, then I'll come to ye_

 _I'll pour you out, only if you dance with me_

 _Then you'll have wine and might get me!"_

And so ended also this song, the next seemed to be a soothing Celtic instrumental play, and while it echoed throughout the bathroom, I closed my eyes to listen to it, eventual dozing off.

I don´t know how long I slept, but I harshly woke up by the loud sounds of guitars and drums.

 _ **(BG-music: Battle Beast- I want the world and everything in it)**_

"Huh..., how long have I dozen off?" I asked myself as I took my phone to shut off the alarm clock, I looked at the display, only to get a shock, it was already 9:00, I really was the entire half hour in the bathtub, even the water was only mildly warm.

I only had about half an hour to finish, drying off, dressing and eating included, before we had to go, as Johnny had told me.

Although I was not really sure about all of what he had planned, since it was his surprise to me, for whatever reason, he told me that we had quite the tough time plan today, despite having enough time to have fun, as he assured me.

I was quite excited if I thought about it, until now Johnny never disappointed me and he always was so considerate, so I knew he had gotten himself some info about my preferences before planning anything, most likely with help of Heather.

I was about to climb out of the bathtub as suddenly some knocks on the door were to be heard, making me jumping back inside.

"Knock, knock..., Ash, are you okay, everything fine?!" I heard Johnny´s voice asking, quite concerned.

"Uhm, yes, I´m sorry I guess I dozed off for a while, I will get out right now, I will be there in about 10 minutes, ready to go!" I replied.

"Oh okay, yeah I guess Mom´s voice can be quite sleep-inducing if listening to her too much..., anyways, I will wait downstairs and heat up the food in the Microwave!" Johnny stated and I felt quite guilty, but finally also got to know where I knew the female lead singer´s voice from.

"Okay, I´m sorry, I will be soon there to join you, I promise!" I stated before I heard his footsteps parting from the door.

" _I´m so stupid, I better get out of here and just decide on something casual, but not too doll like, to wear today._ " I mumbled as I climbed out of the bathtub and began to dry myself off, being careful with the quills, as not to riddle the bath towel.

 **Johnny´s Pov:**

Although I knew that it would take its time before Ash would get down, didn´t I counted with her being so late, still I refrained to go looking, she still didn´t wanted me to see her totally naked and I would heed that wish of hers, although I was a little concerned right now.

What if she had fainted in the bath? Was I then okay to barge in, even if I run into danger of seeing her naked..., would she be mad later..., no I don´t think she would but still..., maybe she had a mole at a funny place or anything else she was embarrassed about, which she didn´t wanted to show me yet..., but I guess as long as she didn´t turned out to have a..., what stupid crap am I even thinking about here?

Whatever it was, expect of that, I was sure that I would be fine with it.

Still, the danger of her fainting and drowning in the bath was still there, it was though not an unfounded feeling, after all our Bathtub was Gorilla sized, means far bigger than Ash´s usual Bathtub.

Should I go up and look after her, or not?

" _Oh stop being such a pussy, I don´t need to enter when she answers me, and if she doesn't, than I rather want to face her wrath than to have her dying on me, in my bathtub_!" I thought to myself as I made my way upstairs.

I knocked on my room´s door, twice, as I got no answer I carefully opened the door, but the room was empty, still I saw a lot of female clothes lying around.

I closed the door and went to the Bathroom, I knocked and asked if she was alright.

I thanked god as I heard her voice.

After she explained to me that she accidently had dozen off, and apologized for it, she promised me that she would soon be with me, ready to go, I made my way back downstairs and began to heat up the food with the Microwave.

It though was a shame, it was best when it was fresh from the stove and not when twice warmed up.

While I waited for the food to be ready again, I switched on the radio to listen to the weather-news.

" _Welcome to_ _ **Radio Rockstone**_ _, here´s Clint Maxwell with todays weather-news._

 _Today you young folks can rejoice, for the summer is still with us, today we will have warming 20°C/68°F and there is no rain in sight all day long._

 _However around evening we might have to count with massive rain-showers and Lightning flashing across the sky, still, isn´t it the best to have that, especially when it means to be Thunderstruck with tonight´s Eel C./Dicey Concert._

 _For all of those who unfortunately did not managed to get a ticket for it, be sure to put in a good Movie and snuggle up to your beloved one tonight._

 _That was Clint Maxwell with today´s weather-news._

 _And now, to tune you in onto that idea, here we have some gold from HISS, remember, there is always an OLD in GOLD_!"

The radio-moderator explained and inertly I rejoiced about these news, even with the thunderstorm tonight, it seemed that today was really the perfects day for a date, not to mention since today was also Ash´s Birthday.

I was still thinking about it, as a well-known guitar-riff began to play, which just began to entrance me to sing along, ripping me out of my Trail of thoughts.

 _ **(Original: I was made for loving you by KISS)**_

 _Johnny and Singer:_

" _umm, yeah!_

 _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

 _Tonight I want to give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I want to do  
And tonight I want to lay it at your feet  
Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _Tonight I want to see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me_

 _Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough_

 _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me  
I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby!"_

 **Ash´s Pov:**

As I came down to eat, fully dressed in a casual black tank-top with a black shirt over it, a deep dark purple skirt, fishnet-stockings and black boots, I not only smelled the smell of eggs, bread and Pancakes, but I also heard Johnny singing along to a song on the radio.

I stopped at the door to observe him, he was dressed in a gray shirt over a white T-shirt, simple Blue-jeans and black shoes, which really fitted well to him.

As I observed him, I had to chuckle and blush at the same time, I loved it when he sang, it really showed me how much joy he had with doing so.

I guess that the new freedom he has, since 2 months, really helped him to overcome all of the barriers he once had sat himself, due to his father and the Gang.

Johnny told me that at first his father was quite mad at him for becoming a singer, though I think it was more because Johnny missed out on getting them away in time after their theft, than the fact that his son just had no interest in being a thief.

But I wasn´t someone to dig my nose into all this, however should anyone ever try to tell Johnny that becoming a singer was a mistake, I would open my mouth and don´t shut it again, before that person hasn´t apologized to Johnny for saying something so entirely stupid.

Luckily his family had accepted his wish, in the end even his father, different than mine...

Seeing him singing so freely, it sure was contagious.

And this time I wanted to show a little more of what I was able to do, he knew I could sing soft, he knew I could sing loud, and now he was about to see that I also could sing fast, if I wanted.

Luckily the next song that came up was just what I needed for that, a song I knew well since many of my old female friends in our Royal Misfits circle, during Highschool, liked it, heather did too.

" _Hey guys, it´s still Clint Maxwell here at Radio Rockstone, the next song we play, although not entirely rock, is a song with quite a strong message, this ones from_ _ **Python for Hire**_ _, with the voice of Elsea Reptilica, here is `Now you know´!"_

 _ **(Original: Now you know by Icon for Hire)**_

 _Ash & Elsea:_

" _Seem like everywhere I go, everybody wanna know  
What's it like to be a girl in the music world_

 _The scene is so sexist, believe me I get it,  
We'd probably sell more records, if I flaunted my ass and chest but forget it  
I work like one of the boys, and I'm as true as they get  
But I'm a lady through and through, like give me some credit  
I knew I'd regret it if I tried to blend in and pretend be something other than I am, like have you noticed I'm a woman  
Didn't come to downplay it, or to play it up either  
And I'm not trying pick a fight or be nobody's leader._

 _But it feels like everybody's just a little too interested  
In the fact that females can indeed make music  
Our interviews, our bios: they all make it a point  
"Female-fronted band from Decatur, Illinois"_

 _And just once, I'd like to see some other band's resume  
Go out of their way to say they're fronted by a male, OK?  
And while we're on it, let me say  
Women don't all sound the same  
Who gave us the idea that "female-fronted" is a genre anyway?_

 _Seem like everywhere I go, everybody wanna know  
What's it like to be a girl in the music world  
Wanna make it disappear, tell 'em what they wanna hear,  
If truth ain't pretty will you all stay with me?  
Will you love me, love me ugly?_

 _And I know it's not fair, and I can't complain,  
'Cause with girl in our band, people don't look away  
But you know what? It feels like they look just a little too long  
Stare me up and down, forget to listen to the song._

 _I take the stage and before I even open my mouth,  
The audience assumes that they got us all figured out  
"Oh your band's got a chick, must be some kinda trick.  
There's no way she got this far without sucking somebody's..."  
Did you really think that's how it works, I'm not fucking eye-candy  
I'm here to do my job, I'll be the last man standing._

 _Boys in crowd asking, for me to flash them, well here you go, news flash:  
You're ignorant and that's that  
I bet you'd never say that to your little sister  
The media's got you all jacked up, little mister  
'Cause girls in my position can perpetuate the cycle  
Walking a tightrope, don't know which way to go._

 _Hypersexualize or downplay your femininity  
Dress like the dudes, or pray to God that you're pretty  
Are you kidding me? And I don't even know who's to blame  
Beauty sells, I buy it too, I'm trying to sell it back to you._

 _Seem like everywhere I go, everybody wanna know  
What's it like to be a girl in the music world  
Wanna make it disappear, tell 'em what they wanna hear,  
If truth ain't pretty will you all stay with me?  
Will you love me, love me ugly?_

 _So tell me, what's a woman to do? No, scratch that  
Tell me what's a human being to do with the fact that  
What gets us ahead just holds us back more  
Is a level playing field too much to ask for?_

 _And I know that by saying it, I'm bringing attention  
To an issue that might be better left unmentioned  
But someone's gotta say it, gotta call out the scene  
The scene is obscene, my sanity's split at the seams  
So to all of ya'll making this just about ass and tits  
Here to set the record straight, it don't gotta be this way  
We can change the game, re-arrange the way to fame  
And make a bigger deal about the talent than the face._

 _See, I got little girls watching me, wanting to be like me,  
And I wanna show them that they don't gotta be like me  
They can do their own thing, they can re-write the rules  
They can get respect without acting like fools  
So let's not make it harder than it has to be  
I'll keep making music, you stop asking me  
What's it like to be a girl in the entertainment world?"_

 _"Because now you know!"_

 _"Seem like everywhere I go, everybody wanna know  
What's it like to be a girl in the music world  
Wanna make it disappear, tell 'em what they wanna hear,  
If truth ain't pretty will you all stay with me?  
Will you love me, love me ugly?"_ _[2x]_

While I sang I walked into the kitchen, up to Johnny who looked at me in awe and acknowledgment.

I winked at him before I made my way to the table, while he sat himself on the opposite side.

As the song was over I did breathed hard.

"Well that´s something new, didn´t know you could rap as well, but dayum girl that sure sounds amazing, you should do so more often." Johnny stated a she began to eat.

"I would, if I would have the energy for it, this here alone has already quite exhausted me, just wanted to show you what else I can do!" I explained and he nodded.

"Well you really did, the message of the song is quite strong, but I like it, after all it is a true message, it seems today that all we see is, violence, crimes and sex on TV.

Even the music Videos are getting dirtier and naughtier per second, I kind of miss the old times when Music Videos were made to picture a message, today all you see is wiggling asses, tits or men with Adonis-bodies.

Sure I cannot say I am all against it, sex sells and I do admit that I watched more than one of those Bikini model Music videos, but still, if you want to get a real important message out, stop using girls in skimpy clothes to gain the attention, do it like _**Michael Rickson**_ _in_ _ **heal the world**_ _or_ _ **we are the World**_!" Johnny stated and I nodded.

"It´s thought a shame, back then in my Home town I often heard such comments when Lance and I had our concerts, back then he still defended me against it, but with the time even that stopped!" I explained as I began to eat, after he sat down to my side.

"I see..., but have no fear I will definitely defend you against it, I know for sure that your talent is genuine and everybody who thinks otherwise can come to me and get themselves a fist full of pain!" He stated as his hand stroke my full cheek and I nodded blushing.

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked him as I nuzzled into the pam of his hand.

"Because you mean so much to me!" He replied as he stood up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Well then, ready to go?!" He asked as I was done eating.

"Let´s just quickly brush our teeth and then we can go!" I replied and he nodded.

In about five minutes we were ready to go, I grabbed my purse and so we were on our way to the train-station for our very first date.

Whether our destination would lead us, I was sure that today would be great.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: And we broke the 40**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter Mark, thanks to all of you guys and your constant support, I thank every reviewer and everyone who favorited this Story and I hope that you also will stick around for the next 40 Chapters.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_

 _ **Ps: so, how many of you have made an Playlist with all the songs I have written in this story by now, make sure you also take the next ones to come, after all there will be some Juicy AC/DC songs and much more content to come.**_


	41. The first Date begins

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter41: The first Date begins.  
**

 _ **Johnny`s Pov:**_

After making our way to the train station and waiting for the train to come, we had still time to buy us some Candy.

You should have seen my face when I found out that Ash was kinda crazy for sweets.

Yep, I can tell with every right, that the first impression that I had from Ash was totally deceiving me, the more I got to know her now.

For the moment she was happily chewing on some Chewing-gum, occasionally making bubbles like a true professional.

In a way she looked like a little Child going out with it´s father..., I guess the granny who sat next to us thought the same thing, for she smiled while looking at us.

That different Species form a family together was nothing unusual, such a connection was known as a Patchwork Family.

After all it was scientifically proved, that a gorilla will never be able to create offspring with a Porcupine, I had no hopes for that, however there was always the possibility of artificial fertilization or Adoption.

I had a strong assumption that Ash would be no fan of the Clinical way, so adoption was most likely her only way of ever becoming a mother, if she didn´t intend to marry a male Porcupine.

Let´s be honest here, after the disaster with Lance, I bet that she will most likely not do so in any near future, especially not, if I am the one to someday make her my wife.

Some of you might think that I got this all planned out already, but to be honest wasn´t I really sure, if I would ever be able to end up marrying Ashley Simons.

Heck I was not even sure if what we have now will hold out for so long, of course I would do my best to make it last, but still...

In the end it all depends on Ash, for the moment she loves me like nobody else, and I doubt that I would do something so incredibly stupid, to make her changer her way of feeling in near time.

But all of my fears are dated to a time in maybe 5-10 years anyways.

A female´s Mind can change on a whim, I understood that while I was surrounded by females all my life, my mother, my Sister and to my frustration also Mercedes.

All of them kept toying with the males in their life, in a way which benefitted them the most, sure Mom and Cherry, different from Mercedes, still knew that they also had to give, rather than just to take.

However a Female Mind also is able to keep the same feeling for decades, another example which I knew from my mother.

Even after nearly 20 years, she still is worried about Dad, even if she does not show it as open as before.

She kept asking me various questions about him while we spoke yesterday, it sure was nice to see her after such a long time and to just casually speak with her.

She told me that She and her new Husband, Tyron, were making music together, a little dream of hers came true due to that, the CD I had gotten from her was the one Ash was listening to, this morning, during bathing.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to listen to it myself by now, but I would take upon that task tonight, before going to sleep.

While my mind was occupied with thinking about various themes, the train arrived and I boarded it together with Ash, making sure she did not get squashed by all the people in the wagon.

The train sure was full to the brim, especially after I entered, I had barely place to move.

"So when are you going to tell me, where we are even heading to?!" I heard it coming from down my feet, I looked to see Ash looking up to me, still chewing on her Candy.

"Well I told you it is supposed to be a surprise, if I tell you everything I would just spoil the fun of seeing your reaction, once you understand what´s going on." I explained to her and she cutely pouted.

"I don´t see a thing!" She whined after some time, and so with the best possible way I had, I picked her up and supported her so she could see outside.

Just in time, the train drove over a bridge from which you could see dep into a valley.

"Wow this looks great, it sure is amazing to be tall!" She mused but I could only chuckle weakly to that.

"Believe me, there are many issues with being tall, foremost doorways and places which aren´t tall enough for us, the constant bending, when you have to pick something up from the ground.

Sometimes I wish I would be only half as tall as I am!" I replied to her, thinking of all the failed attempts of playing hide and seek during my childhood.

There was always the problem, that no true hideout I had sought out, fitted my size, I was always the first to be found.

"Well, being tiny isn´t cool either, you always have problems with reaching higher places without using a support, you are getting hold for a child on a regular base, at least once a day, many things which a normal sized animal can do, are unable for me to do, due to my size.

I´ve been on a funfair once with Heather, Lance and some friends, while anybody was able to ride with that one rollercoaster, were me and Lance excluded, just because we weren't tall enough.

It made me really mad back then, of course was that long not the end of the day and once it did ended, I was completely frustrated, all of the cool and awesome things you could do, were unable to do for me.

It was quite a devastating experience!" Ash explained.

"That sounds horrible, however, there is also a lot of inconvenience during the days for us tall people, you basically always have to stand behind a crow or else no one behind you can see what´s going on.

I've been in a cinema once and during the movie, I was constantly being shot off with popcorn by some brats, some others told me to crouch down so they could see the movie.

Believe me, people tend to make quite the fuss if they try to enjoy something, but can´t due to someone else wanting to do the same!" I explained and I saw her blushing.

"Well I would lie if I say that I never shot with popcorn at someone!" She stated nervously.

"Really, ever thought about how that one might feel?!" I asked looking at her with a deadpanned expression, I did expected her to have done something like that, at least before she began to change.

"I was young and stupid!" She replied and I sighed.

"As long as you don´t do it again, I won´t say something to that, I too have done much things which I would like to beat myself up for, during my Childhood!" I explained.

"Best is to just not speak about any longer, or it might rise an argument which none of us wants to face I assume!" I stated and she nodded.

"After all we went out to have fun on this date not to fight, after all it is our first real date, ever since we are a couple, wouldn´t want to ruin it just because of something which lies far in the past!" she replied and I eagerly nodded.

"Indeed, anyways I seem like we soon will arrive!" I said to her as I looked out of the window.

We just drove over another bridge and we could see the Ocean in the back from here.

Even from our end destination, it were still around 10 kilometers from the beach away, but we weren't here to go swimming now anyways, starting next week we surely will have some opportunities to go swimming.

"Wow from up here you really have a nice view on the ocean!" Ash stated and I nodded.

"Say Johnny, have you ever thought about what for things might lie on the other side of the Ocean, I mean like in Europe, Asia and Africa for example?!" Ash asked.

"Well some times I still do so, it is excited not to know what might await you when you would take the risk to ravel so far..., I guess that had also been so for Gunther as he decided to move here from Germany.

He had no idea what would await him, but he still survived 15 entire years already, so whatever he had searched for, he must have had found it and then began his life upon it, I refuse to believe that this Zumba was all there is which pulled him to our Land!" I stated and she nodded in thought.

"I have often thought about it as is still lived in Osville, it was a town near the ocean and whenever I got the time I looked from my window towards the faraway Horizon, thinking of what might lie beyond it.

I imagined myself that there was something waiting for me, whatever it might be.

But I think a few years ago I found what I had always searched for, something which fulfilled me and would lead me to travel far and see many new things!" She replied and I looked at her in wonder.

"So what did you found, which made you thinking that way?!" I asked.

"Ever heard of Wacken?!" she answered my question with a question.

"No never, what is it?" I asked.

"Well then, on to the Explanation I have found in the internet:

Wacken Open Air (W:O:A) is a summer open-air heavy metal music festival. It takes place annually in the village of Wacken in Schleswig-Holstein, northern Germany, 80 kilometres (50 miles) northwest of Hamburg.

The festival was first held in 1990 as a small event for local German bands. W:O:A is usually held at the beginning of August and lasts four days. It is currently considered the biggest heavy-metal festival in the world. In 2011, the festival attracted 80,000 festival visitors and 6,000 personnel for a total of roughly 86,000 attendees.

The festival traditionally ends on the first Sunday in August, and at midnight the following Monday tickets go on sale for the next year. Remarkably, all 75,000 tickets were sold out within 43 hours for 2014, 12 hours for 2015, and 23 hours for 2016, despite the fact that the lineup (with the exception of rumors or headliners) had not been announced. In 2015, 158 bands were playing on eight stages.

The international significance of the festival is shown by the attendees in recent years consisting of 30% foreigners, with up to 10% non-Europeans, from about 30-40 different countries all around the world.

Many metal fans travel from half a world away just to stand in meadows before stages set in the middle of nowhere.

In 2017, an official count confirmed visitors from over 80 different nations at the festival. A lot of metalheads as well as metal and hard rock bands worldwide, are keen to make the journey to _The Mekka of Heavy Metal Culture_!" Ashexplained an di was buff, that sure sounded like something she would love to go to.

"So basically said it is a Giant Festival of all the things I like, of course I was never allowed to ever go there, and even after I was freed from the shackles of my family, had I never enough money to travel there at least once.

But I was not the only one who wanted to ever go there, Lance too liked the idea, same as Heather and her Friends, we even joked that if we ever get famous we might make it on a stage there, it would be so awesome for sure!" Ash stated and I really wished for her to have the opportunity to someday fulfill that dream.

"Who knows maybe Gunther has been there before he came to America." She mumbled.

"That may be, to be honest we know very little about Gunther´s past, only as much as he told us!" I explained and she nodded.

"Say..., do you think we would be able to maybe go there next year, I think for this year it is already far too late to look for tickets, don´t you think so?!" Ash asked.

"I sure would love to accompany you, it sounds interesting!" I stated and she looked at me with a smile before embracing me.

"Then let´s work to that goal together!" She replied and I nodded.

Suddenly the signal that the Train was entering the Station was heard.

"Alright this our depart-station, come on, on my shoulder before you going to be squashed by the crowd!" I stated as I picked her up and sat her down on my shoulders, as soon as we were out of the train and believe me, it was a good idea, the station sure was crowded.

"Wow it sure looks cool from up here, all these people moving around, for once I don´t have to make sure not to be kicked and tramped over by people!" Ash explained as we walked through the crowd to our designation.

Of course it was a good idea to do it like this, the downside however was that she instantly knew where we were heading to.

"Oh Johnny, this is so cliché!" She chuckled.

"Well as long as it works to surprise you, I would say it is still a cliché worth to be used, anyways...,are you happy?" I asked her.

"Why do you even ask me that, of course I am, how could I not..., the last time I was in an Amusement Park was with my maternal Grandmother, who, in contrast to my family, still knew how to have fun!" Ash stated and I suddnely felt something wet on my hand, I looked up thinking it would begin to rain all of a suddne, but as I looked I saw Ash crying.

"Hey now, what´s gotten into you, it is nice sure but nothing to cry about!" I stated a si took her from my shoulder and into my arms.

"It´s not that, I just..., really miss Grandma, she was always so kind and friendly, she always cared about all of my feelings, she made me feel like being loved and not just used by someone, maybe it was in first line to drive away her own loneliness after grandpa died but still at least we always had much fun together.

Going to an amusement really takes me back and I might just have gotten a sudden rush of sentimentality, it is as if she is right next to me pushing me forward, telling me to have a good time!" Ash explained and I nodded, I could understand that very much.

I also had loved it to listen to the stories my grandpa often told me and Cherry.

"Anyways I really appreciate the surprise thanks a lot Johnny!" She stated and after wiping away her tears kissed me.

"Well then let´s go on, time to have some fun!" She stated excitedly and I chuckled

Without further ado, we went on to the entrance of the Amusement Park.

"Two adults please!" I stated to the man at the counter who eyed me in surprise looking briefly at Ash before nodding.

Most likely thinking that it was my mistake if I made something wrong, with saying two adults instead of an Adult and a child.

Another Prime example of how Ash sometimes gets treated like a little child.

Of course she did not waited long to make a comment to it.

"Yes take a good look at me, look good, there also exists small-sized adults!" She stated with a huff and I had a hard time not to laugh out loud, as we walked through the entrance.

The man only looked dumbfounded before slowly shacking his head and taking on the next customer.

As soon as we were out of reach we looked at each other before bursting in tears from laughter.

What he deserved it?!" Ash stated chuckling after a heartfelt laugh.

"Well I do not deny that he did!" I stated and she laughed.

"Well then, tell me with what you want to ride first, today is all about you and as I said if you are nice today, you will receive two more surprises tonight, we have around 6 hours to have fun, so let´s begin!" I explained and she nodded.

"Well then, let´s start with this!" She stated pointing at a Roller coaster.

"Whaaat, something so fast right of the bat..., well if you insist!" I stated unsure, it was not that I was afraid but I to had a limit of comfortable heights.

"You know the earlier we ride with these things, the more we can later eat before taking things easy, I would not like to go on a rollercoaster just after we ate, that wouldn´t be a nice result, that´s for sure." Ash explained and I nodded.

Luckily the row was not as long as I thought it to be, maybe it was because it was still considerably early, the Park is barely open since three hours and today is also a work day, so it is just normal that there are less people here as on weekends.

"Next!" The staff member at the entrance towards the rollercoaster stated as he let us in..., well better said only me.

"I´m sorry to say this miss, but the permitted height must be over 1.40 meters, otherwise we cannot let you on the ride with good conscious, the security belts would not hold and we are not allowed to take such risk, I´m very sorry to say!" The Staff Member exclaimed without really looking at Ash, as to avoid any unnecessary argument he looked at the rest of the crowd.

Of course Ash nodded sadly, understanding that the Park would not take any responsibility if anything happens, she walked away and sat herself on the bank next to the ride, intending to wait for me.

Of course I also knew that I would then not ride the rollercoaster..., if it wasn´t with Ash, it was meaningless to have fun today.

"Why are you not going, you don´t have to be so considerate, after all we are here to have fun, so go on, I can wait!2 Ash stated.

"Ash it brings nothing if only I have fun..., I want to spent this day with you, so why should I go to have fun while you aren´t able to have some too?!" I asked her.

"I figured you would say that, but it´s also not fun that you have to hold back on so much just because of me!" Ash stated being too considerate herself.

"Don´t mind my state, as long as you can have fun I am all happy, you should know that by now!" I stated but of course she looked at me with small droplets in her eyes.

"That's sweet of you but also not right, I am a grown up girl, I can handle this, it has been so for years, I´m used to it!" She stated and I could really bite myself that I did not thought about it beforehand.

Of course many of these rides would have a certain height requirement you would have to fulfill, but still, I also did not wanted to make her face the shame, that the only fun-park she could go to was one for children, she was already ashamed that she had to buy kids-size clothes to have anything which fitted.

"Why can´t the make things like this for small people too." I mumbled and I heard a chuckle from her.

"Unfortunately not everyone is as considerate as you are Johnny!" she stated as she embraced me, and even thought I could not see it clearly, as she kept on smiling, was I sure that she was sad.

And I didn´t wanted her to be sad, especially not on her Birthday.

"Alright let me take care of it!" I explained to her after a while.

I was determined to make her happy so I would find a way how she could still ride the Roller coast, I walked up to the Staff member as the last cart was full and the rest had to wait.

"Sir, I´ve already explained it to you, out of security measures we cannot allow your girlfriend to participate in a ride, the Park won´t take responsibility for when something happens and we cannot allow that with good consciousness!" The man explained.

"And there is no other way to make it possible, what if I hold on her tight so that nothing happens?!" I asked him.

"Our customers ought to have their hands on the security belt or a t least one, that´s a rule, but even then I am not so sure it is allowed to you, I´m sorry sir!" The Staff member explained.

"How many people are going into such a cart-place?!" I asked him as I got an idea.

"Normally around three people of every normal size!" he replied.

"I see, so let´s say I would have someone else with me and my Girlfriend in the same cart-spot, and we both hold on tight with one hand and the other one would hold onto my girlfriend, would it then be okay?!" I asked him.

"I will have to ask my Boss if it´s okay, but you then still have to first find someone willign to do that!" He simply repleid with a shrug, I nodded and thanked him for his informations.

I hurried back to Ash.

"See I told you it was futile!" She stated before I could tell her what the staff man explained to me.

"Not necessarily, he said that maybe we could ride, but only if we have a third person in our spot, which holds on tight to you from the other side!" I explained but she looked skeptically at me.

"And do we have such a person?!" she asked, of course I had to shake my head.

"But maybe one of the other customers is willing to do it?!" I stated.

"I doubt that anyone is that friendly, also don´t I really like to be touched by some complete stranger, let alone gripped strong enough as to not fly away!" Ash replied.

"You do realize that if anyone tries something funny I would punch them to a pulp, even while we ride!" I stated to her and she chuckled.

"I bet you would but that could only give us trouble, you know!" Ash explained and I nodded defeated.

"I just..., want you to have a good time!" I stated and she embraced me.

"I know..., and I am grateful for the thought!" She stated while she clung to me strongly.

"Well look who we have here, the two lovebirds of the theater!" A voice stated behind us, I turned around to see Maurice, Manuel and some Unknown girl standing behind us.

"Hey guys how are yo?!" I asked them.

"Well it couldn´t be better I guess, so what you´re moping around for, today we have the bluest sky of the whole summer, there's is no time to feel down!" Manuel explained.

"Well if you are told, that you cannot ride the things you want, then you would feel also down!" Ash stated.

"Who is telling you this!" A new voice asked from the side.

"Huh, Meena, Michael, nice to see you!" I stated and before I could speak further, Ash was already up and away.

"Meena you are my rescue, I´m sorry but I have a most selfish request to make!" Ash asked and I did understand her, why depending on a stranger when you can ask friends you trust.

"What do you mean Ash?!" Meena asked surprised.

Without further ado, Ash explained the situation.

"This is so not okay, I´m gonna give them a piece of mind!" Meena stated, with an attitude so completely different from what I knew from her, even Ash was surprised.

"That will not get you anywhere Meena, in a way that Staff-member is right, if something happens to her, then they are made responsible, so as a prevention they don´t let it happen in the first place!" Michael explained and I nodded.

"It might seem unfair but it is all in order to keep people from doing something too dangerous, it´s for their own good." He stated.

"Well that instantly leads to my request, Johnny has asked and it would be okay if two people are riding with me in the cart and hold onto me..., so..., I wanted to ask if you might help us out, if it is not too much to ask for, I at least once want to ride a roller-coaster as high and fast as that, makes me feel like I am flying!" I stated and she nodde dto herself.

"Well I got no problems with that..!" Meena exlained as she looked at Michael.

One thing´s for sure Meena, you will need not my permission to have fun apart from me, i´m not that font of such heights anyways so I will just wait here for your return!" Michael explained and we nodded.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Meena stated as she kissed Micheal on the cheek making him blush.

"Well then we going to keep him company so long, we aren´t here for fun anyways, Raphy if you want you can go with them!?" Maurice explained before addressing the quiet girl next to me and for a second I reminded myself of her presence.

She was so silent that I completely forgot her.

"Sure if you insist!" She stated, not looking up from her smartphone.

She was kinda strange even if she was beautiful in her own right.

She was a light-grey furred cat with dots in a darker shade of grey across the fur, her hair she had colored in bright Blue, styled to big twin tails.

However the most notable at her was perhaps the fact, that she wore rose colored contacts.

"C´mon now are you still sulking because we dragged you down here, you´ve played enough yesterday already!" Manuel stated with minor annoyance.

"Well you guys were going to work so why the hell had I to accompany you, I have nothing to do with your jobs..., could have participated in that raid instead!" She replied harshly.

"If you stay inside the whole time you loose a large amount of necessary vitamin D, and as your Roommates we cannot allow you to retrograde your own health, if it weren´t for us all you would ever eat is Junk-food and cola and you would most likely never clean up nor set a foot infront of the door or going further than to your Letter-box!" Maurice explained nodding.

"Jesus, you guys are a real nuisance sometimes!" Raphy hissed.

"That´s not how you called us last night, Raphaella Nixon!" Both twins stated in unison.

"If I remember correctly you used the term, `sexy handsome twins to play with´, am I right brother?!" Manuel asked.

"Indeed Brother, and may I add that you were totally satisfied in the morning, before you agreed to follow us today!" Maurice explained with a smile.

"Alright, alright stop it, I get it, geez, no need to tell that before strangers!" Raphy hissed embarrassed blushing deep red.

"Well as long as you understand.., have fun and don´t do something reckless, okay!" Manuel replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Raphy stated as she watched them depart alongside Michael, to sit down in a nearby Ice-cream-shop.

"Sorry that you had to be dragged in this!" I stated to her but she simply waved off.

"No need to apologize..., in the end they are right I guess, and I did agreed myself to come along with them, so I should not complain in the first place!" Raphy stated defeated as we made our way towards the roller coaster.

"So what kind of job are these two doing here?!" I asked.

"They got a Former 1 Day Job offered from the Park´s director, for their summer celebration on their 10th Anniversary, as MC`s of the Big Dance party from Afternoon to evening.

They still have to make the sound check and all of the necessary preparations.

They told me to come along to keep me from pulling an all-nighter like yesterday!" Raphy explained.

"I see..., anyways I think we should introduce ourselves, I´m Johnny Baxter, this here is Ashley Simons, our friends are Meena Kurama and her ..., Boyfriend Michael Whitman!" I explained, after looking at Meena for assuring the rightfulness of my claim.

"I know who you are, Maurice and Manuel have told me about you guys and I saw your Show on TV, it sure was nice!" Raphy stated.

"Anyways I´m Raphaella Nixon, please call me Raphy!" Raphy explained and we nodded.

"So you, Manuel and Maurice are... what exactly?" Ash asked bluntly.

"Roommates as well as Friends with Benefits.., if you know what I mean!" She stated just as bluntly, while we were told to be able to enter, as I explained everything to the Staff-Member, the same just sighed and told us to enter on our own responsibility, after he talked things over with his boss.

"I see so you guys occasionally.., you know.., sleep with each other?!" Meena asked.

"Yeah, sometimes one after another and sometimes with both of them together, it was not planned if you ask me, it just kinda happened that they found me in the bath satisfying myself and I just kind of invited them to join me, since it would be way more awkward if they just left, while apologizing.

I never really had a boyfriend before that day, to play around like this, so I told myself that I might as well try things like this and well, it works out since about 2 years!" Raphy explained das we sat down in the cart and secured our belts, I grabbed Ash´s right arms, while Meena wrapped her trunk around Ash´s left arm, this way she firmly stayed in place.

"To everyone that, what they need!" Ash simply replied to Raphy´s explanation as the cart slowly began to move up the rails to the peak of the drop.

"Woow you really see much from up here!" She stated a sshe looked around excitedly.

"Alright brace yourself ash, lod yourself strong on me and Meena got it!" I stated as the cart stopped for a few minutes before getting released.

It was hard to breath as the wind rushed around us, I felt Ash´s grip tighening but still she looked excited, while we rushed through curves and loopings, up and down it went, until we reached the end.

The ride might have lasted barely a few minutes in reality, but for me it went far longer.

I was grateful that at least one and a half hour after Breakfast had passed, before we took the ride, otherwise most of my food would have gone out the wrong way.

"Wow this sure was awesome, this was the first time I felt like this!" Ash stated as we walked back out of the Roller coaster´s booth, my legs felt a little wobbly but otherwise I was fine.

"It sure was worth it!" Meena stated while Raphy nodded.

"Indeed!" she replied.

"So what shall we ride next?!" Ash asked excitedly and I chuckled as I watched her having a good time.

I hope that the rest of the day goes just as well.

 _ **To be continued...**_

The Perfect First Date is never easy and never is going to be as perfect as planned, but still, sometimes you have to learn, that the unpredictable is what makes a first date worth to remember.


	42. Play Hard until you are Delirious

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 42, Play hard until you´re Delirious.**

 **Ash´s Pov:**

I admit that it had been a long time since I had so much fun, not that planning and training as well as performing for the next show, wasn´t fun at all, but then again it also was work, it was passion meant to be executed.

But today, thanks to Meena and Johnny, I was finally able to ride that big rollercoaster of my dreams, which I always wanted to ride, but never was allowed to before, it´s quite handy to have tall friends sometimes.

Of course was the rollercoaster not the only thing in this park, which I was finally able to ride for the very first time, poor Johnny and Meena had to come along to various thrill rides.

So far the day has been awesome, it was maybe not like going to Wacken and headbanging the nights away, probably..., but it came close to the same euphoria.

This surely was one of the best Birthday´s ever..., sure Johnny might still think, that I had forgotten it, but no...

It though would also not have been a problem if he himself hadn´t thought about it, so all I could say is how sweet it was from him to think about it.

I was not sure what more was to come today, but at least Heather said, after having to pester her to tell me, that I was bound to be surprised and that it was exciting what he has planned for the day.

you ask how i came on the idea to ask Heather, easy, she and Johnny had spoken quite intensionally about it a few days ago and i saw how he noted something ona noteblock.

i had a good memory about when my birthday was, i rarely simply forgot it, for I counted all the times in which Lance totaly forgot about it and went to get me something in last minute, especially since i always had a present for him in time.

Anyways for the moment I was already filled to the brim with Happiness.

we were sitting in an Ice-cofee-shop with Meena, Michael and Raphy, while they spoke together i was happily eating my crushed ice with strawberry, mint and Azuki-bean flavor, it was sweet and strong, just like I liked it.

 _ **Asuna J. Matsumoto (21)**_ , a Half-Japanese Red Panda and a friend from Highschool, told me about it and took me to one of these smaller Japanese expositions once.

It was fun even though I could not really get a rush at all the Asian things there..., well expect for their Manga Booth, Japanese Comics, it was something different and in such variety that I just somehow got hooked on it, it was though a shame that you don´t get Mangas here in Calatonia, I asked in the local Library but they only said that they never had sold much Comics or Mangas and someday just decided to give up on them.

I looked in the internet but the other villages around us had no Library in the first place.

However I heard that there would come a new Asia market and a new Library in the next time, in that new Mall here in Calatonia, which was still under construction and would open up at the end of the year shortly before Christmas.

Hopefully they also sell some, I got some sets which aren´t yet complete and I would hate to have to buy them on the internet, they are all completely overprized there.

Other than Mangas I also took a liking in some of the Japanese foods, like Onigiri, Little filled Rice-triangles which could be eaten either as a full meal or as a snack on the go.

Ramen, Noodle-soup with various vegetables and meat was also not too bad, although you had to be careful with the many varieties there are, some are normal, others sweet and others are spicy as hell.

And of course these Azuki-beans, mashed to a sweet red paste, great as topping on crushed ice, or filled into tasty buns.

Yep back then Asuna showed me so much of Japanese culture..., and I might say that she also showed me other things which I will not share with a soul, especially not with Johnny, let´s just say that I too had my sexy phase for about a year, of course in secret from my parents.

I kind of missed her, she was a nice and cool girl, it is a shame that she stayed in Osville, but still we texted each other from time to time, I told her to visit me sometimes and she promised that someday she would come for me.

She, Heather and Delilah, were basically the only BBFF, best-best female friends which I had, sure Luna and Marlon were also my friends but then again I had quite little to do with them, despite occasionally helping out when they had a gig and needed a third guitar, or another female singer.

"Speaking of Delilah." I mumbled as I thought about her.

 _ **Delilah**_ _**Hopington**_ _**(22)**_ was an Alabaster furred tall Rabbit-girl, although I haven´t seen her in a long time, despite her living here in Calatonia, she occasionally wrote in our chatroom, mostly then when she encountered difficult or worse situations and needed a place to vent off a lot of steam.

She wasn´t really the texting-type, she liked more to speak face to face with people.

I met her in Heather´s shop 3 years ago, as she worked as temporary Help there, she was just suddenly there, and it was as if she belonged to the shop and as if she had been there for a long time already, she was quite competent as a vendor, she knew a lot about guitars, keyboards and drums and was really friendly to the customers, she even though Luna how to play Keyboard.

At least that was how I met her about 4 years ago, she might have changed without me noticing.

I had to acknowledge that some people can do that in no time at all.

But just as I managed to establish a real friendship with her, she suddenly vanished.

I was worried, not even Heather managed to reach her, after a week she finally messaged me, saying that she was sorry for not answering but that some shit had happened and she needed to take some time away from everything, just her and her thoughts.

On the question if she was fine, without any kind of worse thoughts lingering in her mind, she assured me that she did not plan on committing suicide, that no matter what happened in the world, she would live through it and live on till the day she died.

I told her my support if she needs it, she only thanked and said that she still had something to do, before ending the chat.

That was now 3 years ago.

She had been a bad girl through and through, roaming around town late at night, taking no one's advice beside of her own and those of her friends, at least sometimes, she was drinking beer and whatever alcohol she could find.

Additionally she smoked, just normal stuff, no drugs or weed and the like, and she told me that she liked to do graffiti, even though I don´t think she does it anymore nowadays, back then, before her sudden disappearance she definitely was hooked on it.

Back then I told her that someday she might get in trouble, if she isn´t careful where she sprays.

As she came back to us, she told me that that what I had warned her about did happen and that she learned her lesson and would mature up.

She explained that she had been a truly stupid bad girl/rebel, who didn´t had a clue about anything, praising anarchy without understanding what exactly it even meant, stealing purses, drinking till coma, getting into real fights with other gangs etc.

Basically all the shit from which I kept myself far away, despite my rebellious attitude in my own past.

3 years ago, in that chat, she wrote that she had paid the price for thinking the world belonged to her in a quite terrible way and that it made her thinking and wanting to change herself.

What it was, what she had encountered, she didn´t wanted to tell me, but by her sudden 360° mentality-turn-around, I could imagine that whatever she had to go through must have been more than just a little terrible, she either once ended up in the jail, or she got..., well you know what I mean.

Of course I was sorry for her for whatever happened to her, but she said that she knew very well that she deserved it, even if she cried and whimpered back then, was it just the bill for all the things she had piled onto her plate and that from now on she would not be blinded by a false mindset anymore and she preached me that I should to not try to be too rebellious, that I should keep a strict limit to how far I was ready to go in m rebellion against society.

Before Lance, was this the first time that I saw a person changing its entire personality within a short time, just a month before whatever happened to her, she was still full of spunk and energy, ready to blow up the night and cause mischief wherever she walked.

In a way she had been an idol for me back then, but as she changed I became afraid, afraid of what had happened to her to make her change this way and I knew that if I did not be careful I would most likely someday experience the same what she had to experience.

I guess that was the reason why I never followed through with being a hardcore Rebel.

A month ago, she wrote that she met some guy whom she had met during her phase of changing and that she´d been seeing him since a month and although the situation was a little complicated, since he was about twice as old as her and had just been divorced, she did seemed to have fallen in love with him, ever since 3 years, that he just didn´t went out of her mind until she asked him out.

Still, since my own Relationship went down the drain, I guess I could say that I was kind of happy for her to have found someone, just as I was concerned, I told her to be careful, not that he would break her heart someday, just like Lance broke mine, she could be quite impulsive in terms of love sometimes, same as me, I guess.

She only said that he would not dare to do that, or else he would see what he gets from that..., whatever she meant with that.

While my mind ran around the thoughts of my two friends, I completely missed the whole conversation which Johnny had with Raphaella, before I was addressed.

"What do you think about it Ash?!" Johnny asked me.

"Huh whaaaat..., sorry I was just miles away for a moment, what did you guys talked about!?" I asked embarrassed.

"We talked about Raphy´s Job as a Video-Game tester, she works at home testing unreleased Videogames for any bugs and errors, playing it completely through if possible and then writes a report about it and every fault she could find before sending the game back to the company, if the report helps to fix the faults she gets paid, and if the Game becomes a hit she even gets a copy for free, isn´t that awesome!" Johnny asked and I nodded.

It sure sounded nice to work like this, if playing video-games is your passion anyways, and as long as it brings you cash I would say that it is at least more rentable than most other things.

I see that's why Manuel and Maurice have complained about you pulling an all-nighter again!" I stated and she nodded.

"I do understand their concern but I have tight schedules and deadlines to keep myself, I have not always time for any unnecessary thing, that´s why I had looked for a roommate in the first place.

It might look to untrained eyes, like my parents as if I just waste my time and goof around, they threw me out of the house to get, what they called, `a real job´, but hell it is much work to find every bugs in a videogame before it is released, especially when the games become more and more realistic, from gameplay as well from the graphic.

Every single video-game which ever hopes to make it´s way in the shelf of your local Multimedia-shop, is getting through a variety of test.

Quality assurance is part of creating great games. Without testing, video games will have annoying flaws and bugs that will create unhappy customers.

Therefore we Testers focus on categories like compliance, functionality, compatibility, localization, soak, beta, regression load, or multiplayer to find flaws that crash gaming consoles, loop dialogue, freeze games, erase progress, or skew visuals.

It is the video-game-testers job to play the game and find these loopholes, flaws, glitches, bugs, secrets, and problems, however that also means that the Tester must have a certain degree of PC-technical Knowledge and a certain degree of programming knowhow.

You know before I became a Game tester I actually had a good job as a Software-security-tester.

It was basically the same as I do now, only that I tested security software and security computer-programs, like the ones for Banks companies and the like, on their functionality and their fragility towards being hacked.

I don´t want to boast, but I was quite good in my job if I may say so myself, 8 times I was Employer of the month.

Well as you might can imagine was not everyone so amused about my flawless reports.

The more faults and bugs, or hacking possibilities I found, the more often entire schedules or even projects had to be set back, or their planned release was completely halted, in rare cases the whole system they presented had to be disposed of.

Of course that means that many companies lost a lot of money and even though my boss said not to think too much about it, was I constantly the victim of harassing from the programmers and bosses of the contracted Companies.

The more often a company had to rethink their products the more likely it was that they would someday break contact with us.

One day my Boss came in and told me that I should tone down with the flawless proving of the systems.

Of course I didn´t wanted to lose my job which I worked so hard to get, so I did a told, well guess what happened, it did not even lasted 5 months after the release of a certain program for a bank, which I had tested, under my new directive of doing it ¾ -assed, that the bank in which it was installed got hacked and virtual money in million-height had been stolen.

Luckily the culprits could be found, so I had nothing to fear from that side, but I was long not out of harm's way.

Guess who had to take the blame for his system-fault, myself of course, my boss, this asshole, fired me, saying that I should have done my jo right especially by such a good client, the same had instantly terminated his contracts with us.

Of course I was angry, I did as I was told and as thanks I got fired, Jesus I was so mad that I decided to do the for me to that date most unthinkable thing!" Raphy explained and I really got curious.

"What did you do!?" Meena asked just as focused on Raphaella´s story as myself.

"I hacked the entire system of my ex-company and put a massive virus into our testing system, which would spread on every program or software which was tested by it.

It was nothing dangerous or bad, just a little bug which showed a start-screen full of middle-fingers whenever it was used.

Still of course the police managed to get me and I was put in jail for about 3 months as a hacktivist, because ei refused to tell them on how to erase the bug, for every time they tried it just got worse, more middle fingers in various patterns of motions.

As the company was shortly before being completely ruined I finally accepted the deal which the police managed to do, the company would make a public apology to me for their dishonesty and my dishonorable discharge, in exchange I would fix the virus and rend it inexistent from ever singly program which was infected with it.

In the aftermath the company managed to make a turnaround and was spared from bankruptcy, but the incident would forever remain as a stain in their company´s history.

As I was released from prison I was ordered to stay away from security systems or such programs for at least 10 year, which I was fine with me, as long as I could still use a PC, of course were my parents ashamed of me, on the contrary my friends found it hilarious, that I remained that much unpunished.

Ever since I had worked as a freelance program tester, without someone telling me not to do throughout analysists of the assigned project.

One day a Video-game company called me, having told about my flawlessness from one of my customers, they asked me to take a look at their game and I did and doing something like that was nice for a change, it was something entirely different than scanning boring programs.

An entire world to absolve, not only trophy hunting but also hunting for any bug to find and reporting it to make it being neutralized.

My first time was awesome, ever since I was hooked on it!" Raphy explained and Meena and Michael, with whom we had reunited, blushed deep red.

"First time...?!" she asked fearfully.

"Well it was my first time playing a video-game not just for entertainment but to gain RL-money!" Raphy explained and Meena sighed relieved.

"Yeah life has been good to me ever since that incident, I managed to get myself a fortune and two boyfriends at once who care about me enough to annoy me with trivial things!" Raphy stated as she sprawled on the table.

"Anyways what are you guys all doing now?!" She asked.

"Well we still can have some fun until 18:00pm, then we have to go for the next phase of today." Johnny explained and I nodded, I still was curious what he has planned.

"We can stay until evening!" Meena stated after looking at Michael who nodded while looking at her love-struck making her blushing again.

"Oh good, then I am at least not alone in the crowd when Manuel and Maurice have their Performance." Raphy explained with a sigh in relief.

"I can´t get used to crowds, must be because I kept myself hidden from the world as often as I could." She continued to say.

"It should start in about 20 minutes!" She muttered as she looked at her watch, while we made our way to where she lead us.

I looked at my own to see that it was already 15:40 PM, means that we had about 2 more hours before we had to get back home, re-dress and make our way to the Soccer-stadium, where the concert was to be hold.

It was one of the biggest Concerts which had ever been executed here in Calatonia, expect of _**the Malvis Concert**_ 1960, some others of Famous musician, such as _**MotorKopf,**_ _**Rubber Maiden, Hiss, Nina Burner, BABA, Notabas**_ , etc. and our Concert yesterday, which, as much as we know was even shown in various bars and clubs all around town, over public viewing.

The two fully sold out shows brought the theater a massive fortune, that was for sure, and one the DVD was out, more was to come, not that I was only fixed on the fortune anymore, but I still did all of this for a living and I took much of the money aside, to maybe be able to pay the bail for Dad and his comrades, to get them out faster than in 7 years.

It was lonely on the days when Ash wasn´t there to keep me company and he was family after all, even if mom thinks that he has deserved it, maybe I do think so also a little, but then again I just wanted him back in my life.

"Oh it begins!" Raphy´s voice stated and it ripped me out of my thoughts, I recognized that we stood infront of a large stage and an even larger crowd.

The strobe-lights began to flicker as Manuel and Maurice appeared on stage, raising their hand motioning the rowd to cheer louder, I was practically sure that most of those here were their fans since long time for they cheered loudly.

" _Hello everybody, how is, have you all had fun so far_?!" Manuel asked in the Microphone.

The crowd cheered loudly us included.

" _Are you sure well that´s a good thing, it means we don´t have to warm you guys up first but we can directly began with making you dance, then without any more words, let´s roll_!" Maurice replied to the cheers.

" _It´s time to Jump people_!" they shouted in unison.

As they began to play a normal beat, as some people ran on stage.

"Wait a second is that Gunther?!" I asked Ash as I thought to have seen bad.

"Can´t tell I see basically nothing from down here!" Ash stated and without further thinking about it I picked her up and sat her down on my shoulder, walking a little in the Back of the cloud to not disturb someone´s sight but also so that we would not be stuck when we are later supposed to go.

As she was secure on top of me I took my phone and inserted the timer on 1h45, to make sure not to miss our departing time.

"Indeed that is Gunther and I think next to him is Johanna, wow these guys got really fast hooked on each other, them and Meena and Michael as well!" Ash stated aloud into my ears.

"Well we did too didn´t we, I guess when true love is found then there is just no need to hold back!" I replied to her.

"Maybe you´re right, it lasted about 2 years since I knew him before Lance and I became a pair, maybe that´s why it didn´t held in the end, because we had so much work with getting used to each other, while we kinda liked each other instantly and were just too shy to admit it!" She replied but all I could do was shrugging, I didn´t know if it worked like this or not.

As the music picked the noise got too loud as to be able to properly talk with each other, so I signaled to Ash that we should just listen and speak later, she nodded as she understood.

 _ **(Original: Play Hard by David Guetta feat. Akon and Ne-Yo)**_

 _Maurice, (Manuel):_

" _Come on, baby, and drop it (okay)  
Scrub the floor or just mop it (okay)  
Show these gangsters how you pop lock it (okay)  
Don't care what you got in your pocket (okay)_

I get the way that you rocking  
Flip that thang, thang, don't stop it  
Wanna just bang, bang and pop it  
While the club crowded just watch you (work it out)

Got a gang of cash, and it's going all on the bar (now work it out)  
And it's going fast 'cause I feel like a superstar (now work it out)  
And you may not have it, I might have just broke the law (now work it out)  
It's your turn to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)!"

Manuel:

" _Hey, said a hustler's work is never through  
We making it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

 _Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job_

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job!"

 _(Insturmental)_

Maurice, (Manuel):

" _Some pressure that flicking plush (okay)  
Ladies can't get enough (okay)  
Got my fitness, all looking buff (okay)  
And all my people with me, I trust (okay)_

Holding down for my city  
If they asking you, I'm not guilty  
All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out)

Got a gang of cash, and it's going all on the bar (now work it out)  
And it's going fast 'cause I feel like a superstar (now work it out)  
And you may not have it, I might have just broke the law (now work it out)  
It's your turn to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)!"

Manuel:

" _Hey, said a hustler's work is never through  
We making it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job

Hey, said a hustler's work is never through  
We making it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job!"

Manuel and Maurice:

" _Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job_

Work hard, play hard  
Work hard, play hard  
We work hard, play hard  
Keep partying like it's your job!"

The song was over and instantly switched into the next.

" _Now my People, it´s time for a classic one, you all know this one, I assume and if you do not, then you are not hype enough, so let´s go hyper and hyper until we are... Galvanized_!" Manuel shouted while Gunther, his crew and Johanna were still dancing, performing a hard routine, and it was as if Johanna had been a part of this dance group since years and did not just gotten introduced to them yesterday evening for the first time.

 _ **(Original: Galvanize by the Chemical Brothers)**_

 _(Manuel), Maurice:_

 _(Don't hold back!)  
You woke up in the mornin', with the initiative to move,  
So I'll drop the beat harder  
(Don't hold back!)  
'Cuz you think about it too much, just drink up,  
Be cool, man, look smarter!  
_

 _(Don't hold back!)  
And you shouldn't even care, about those losers with no flair  
And their crooked stares  
(Don't hold back!)  
'Cuz there's a party over here, so invite your friend over here  
Where the people care  
(Don't hold back!)_

The world... (they're holding back...) the time has come to...  
The world... (you're holding back...) the time has come to...  
The world... (it's holding back...) the time has come to...!"

 _Manuel and Maurice:_

 _To galvanize!_

Come on, come on, come on!

 _(Manuel), Maurice:_

 _(Don't hold back!)  
If you think about it too much you might stumble, trip up,  
Fall on your face  
(Don't hold back!)  
Don't you think it's time you get up, crush a lime and drink up,  
c´mon monkey face_

 _(Don't hold back!)  
Give appreciation to her backside, make it lit,  
Don't even let it sit  
(Don't hold back!)  
Get involved with the jam, don't be a prick,  
that Hot chick, yes she´s a pig  
(So don't hold back!)_

The world... (they're holding back...) the time has come to...  
The world... (you're holding back...) the time has come to...  
The world... (it's holding back...) the time has come to...!"

 _Manuel and Maurice:_

" _To galvanize!_

Come on, come on, come on!"

(Ooooooooooooooooooh...)

(Ooooooooooooooooooh...)

 _Manuel, (Maurice):_

 _World, the time has come to... (push the button)  
World, the time has come to... (push the button)  
World, the time has come to... (push the button)_

World, my finger is on the button...  
My finger is on the button...  
My finger is on the button...

(Push the button)

(Oooooooooooooooooh...)

The time has come to...

(Oooooooooooooooooh...)!"

 _Manuel and Maurice:_

 _GALVANIZE!_

 _Don´t hold back (3X)_

 _World the time has come to... (3X)_

My finger is on the Button (3X)

 _The time has come to_

 _Galvanize!_

(Insturmental)

Even this dance was mastered by Gunther´s crew and Johanna really showed all of her assets, while Gunther spun her around, picked her up, dancing with her the entire time.

If they really had to learn that in barely a day then I don´t want to know which hell the poor woman had to go through to get so good.

But as I know Gunther, this might not even be some kind of Dance choreography but most likely just some moves he performs on a whim.

The next song came right after without any pause, the people were really pushed to dance but the Fanclub of the Twins could do so without any problem.

 _ **(Original: Party Shaker (Extended Version) by R.I.O.)**_

 _Manuel (Maurice):_

" _Yeah, we´re the party shakers_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _(ye-ah, yeah, yeah, woohoooh)_

 _Yeah, we´re the Party Shakers_

 _Wake up, wake up  
People wanna hear that  
I'm gonna rock them body  
So stand up, stand up_

We're moving all the way (blowing off) the top  
An then we flying high, so high  
To the sky (yeah)  
And we light up any dance floor  
Right tonight  
We will blow this club way

!"

 _Manuel and Maurice:_

" _From Rio to Calatonia  
We are the party shakers  
So welcome everybody  
Let's party tonight_

 _We sipping drinks ´till we wasted  
(That´s why) They call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party (party)  
So we party tonight!"_

 _(Oooh, yeah, ooooh, ooooh yeah oooh) (2X)_

 _From Rio to Calatonia  
We are the party shaker  
So welcome everybody  
Let's party tonight_

 _We sipping drinks ´till we wasted  
(That´s why) They call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party (party)  
So we party tonight_

But we just like to party  
So let´s party tonight  
(That's right!)"

While dancing, the crowd screamed for Maurice to sing.

 _Maurice:_

" _All right, all right  
(I can feel that) Love is in the air  
I like it when girls go naughty_

 _Tonight is the night  
We bringing out the disco lights  
We flying high, so high  
To the sky_

 _We lighting up like a rainbow  
Right, tonight  
We will blow this club away!"  
_

 _Manuel and Maurice:_

 _From Rio to Calatonia  
We are the party shakers  
So welcome everybody  
Let's party tonight_

 _We sipping drinks ´till we wasted  
(That´s why) They call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party  
So let´s party tonight  
(That's right!)"_

Manuel, (Maurice):

 _So if you wanna dance (You´re lucky ´cuz)  
The party never ends (No way)  
So people put your hands up  
Let your assets shake  
Let your body rock in dance  
Let's get ready to the party tonight  
Come on down, we gonna go make a party  
Sip your drink and you´re feeling happy  
Everybody do a dance and get upon it  
So, uh, like, whoa, whoa, whoa_

And I know you gonna want more  
Let´s fly around the world, we go on tour  
Everybody get you butt upon the floor

 _From Rio to Calatonia  
We are the party shaker´s  
So welcome everybody  
Let's party tonight_

 _We sipping drinks ´till we wasted  
(That´s why) They call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party (party)  
So we party tonight (2x)  
_

 _Manuel:_

" _All of my people  
From Rio to Calatonia!"_

As Manuel and Maurice heated on the atmosphere, Gunther and his crew showed all what they got and Johanna was right inside of it, giving it her all, while Gunther leaded her on.

The way she looked him in the eyes spoke of incredible trust, to not letting her fall, no matter how often she was spun around, thrown in the air, or anything else, Gunther always caught her safely, smiling confidently to her, most likely uttering encouraging words like `you got it right there´, or, `you can do it, just trust in me´.

It was incredible how one single day could forge people together.

The next song did not let itself wait and surprisingly I could see how a Headset was reached over to Johanna.

She looked a little skeptical towards Gunther while the same simply showed her both thumbs up.

" _Well then, Hello people, I´m Johanna, and although this is the first time i´m doing this I hope that you all still have a good time_!" She exclaimed pumped up with confidence as the next song began to play.

 _ **(Original: Be Right There by Diplo & Sleepy Tom)**_

 _Johanna:_

 _I ´ve got all this love, waiting just for you  
I just gotta know that your love is true  
Can't keep running boy, in and out my life  
Wanna be your girl, not just cause the mood is right_

 _Gunther:_

 _If I let you inside my heart, tomorrow will you part?  
Or will you be there for me, when I need someone to hold me  
Baby don't misunderstand, I do want to be your man  
I just need a little time, before I invest my love_

 _Johanna, (Gunther):_

 _Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you_

 _(Techno-instrumental)_

 _I've got all this love,(all this love), waiting just for you,( just for you)  
I've got all this love, (all this love), waiting just for you, (just for you)  
I've got all this love, (all this love)_

Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) my love won't hurt you  
Don't walk away boy (Don't walk away) I'll be right there for you

 _(Techno-instrumental)_

 _I´ll be right there for you!"_

While his crew danced behind them, Gunther and Johanna were dancing up-front to the beat of the Twins, while both sang in turns before singing together and dancing side by side, in what could be described as a close embracing, before parting again, spinning around and dancing on both sides of the stage.

In a way I had a little idea that the song text was not only meant for singing here, but also as what has happened between them in one single evening and morning.

And I bet that mostly Gunther's mother would have been behind it, forcing Johanna to undergo some kind of hardcore test, before she would acknowledge her as Gunther´s girlfriend.

" _Gunther and Johanna my friends that was amazing, everybody let´s give them a round of applause, will ya._

 _And now we reached already halftime of today´s show, once we have ended the great evening Parade will start._

 _So keep on dancing till your feet catch fire and afterwards cool down with an Ice-cold drink._

 _But don´t drink too much or else you will become...!"_ Manuel shouted in his microphone before a known beat rang from the boxes.

" _Delirious_!" everyone, us Included, shouted as the beat was driven high before coming to an abrupt stop.

 _ **(Original: Delirious (Boneless) Feat. Kid Ink by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake &Tujamo)**_

 _Manuel:_

 _Kidding,_

 _Hey y´all, you got me woke up,  
The way you roll that  
A hottie like oh my gawd  
Just let me coach ya  
Show you 'bout my culture  
It's the late night show like Oprah Don´t ditch the party, it ain't over_

 _Don't hate on it, and grab your friend by the hand  
Let me know nothing brings you down,  
With a body like a playmate at ya  
She might make that fly at ya  
But how she'll know, if you don't play fair?!  
But I think of you and your gal  
Just gimme some of that!_

 _(Manuel & crowd), Maurice:_

 _(We staying), out to the sun up  
Twisting and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us?  
(We're gone delirious!)_

 _Out to the sun up  
Twisting and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us?  
(We're all delirious!)_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
(We're all delirious!)_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Come and take a ride  
Take it all night, don´t quit!_

Manuel, (Maurice):

 _We reached the sunset, (Keep dancing) into the sun up  
I got my girls here  
(Where?!) So don't you run up  
It could get ugly  
Think I need a wing man (I´m your man)  
I'm straight from California, smelling like that rich man  
La la la la la la_

 _I got the lighter, so go and make that hip flip  
One sip, gets you send to the fifth  
Girl, I ain't seen nothing yet  
I´m far over the fifth!  
Make your mind seize to exist  
´Cuz all this money make no sense, just spent it all!  
(And) Gimme some of that!_

(Manuel & Crowd), Maurice:

 _(We staying) Out to the sun up  
Twisted and burnt out,  
There ain´t nobody who stops us  
(We've gone delirious!)_

 _Out to the sun up  
(Still) Twisting and burn up,  
there ain´t nobody who stops us  
(We're all delirious!)"_

 _Whenever the crowd was asked for it, they shouted along the song._

 _"La la la la la la  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
(We're gone delirious!)_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Come and take a ride  
All night, don´t you dare to quit!_

(Everybody, we staying!)  
Out to the sun up  
Twisting and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us?  
(We've gone delirious!)

 _Out to the sun up  
(Still) Twisted and burnt out,  
There ain´t nobody who stops us  
(We're all delirious)  
La la la la la la_

 _Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
(We've gone delirious!)_

 _La la la la la la  
Come and take a ride  
All night, don´t you dare?!"_

And with that last shout the song was over and we really panted, I felt how Ash, still sitting on my shoulder held supported herself on my head, I looked up to see her smiling and that was all I needed today.

I looked at my phone only to see that we still got 45 minutes, that one hour went by in quite a rush without me realizing it.

I showed Ash the timer and she nodded, having understood.

I looked around us to see that we had been drifting far to the side from where we originally stood, without realizing it.

Meena, Michael and Raphy were nowhere to see, as prevention I texted Meena that we would soon depart to our next station, her reply did not wait, a simple `yes, I´ve understood´ was all I got, seems like she had a real good time right now and was too busy cheering as to text much.

Good for her.

 _ **(Further songs: Summer Jam by The Underdog Project / Go by The Chemical Brothers / Born to get wild by Steve Aoki feat. Will. / I LUV IT by PSY / Bailar by Deooro feat Elvis Crespo / Here comes the Hotstepper (Evian version-Yusek Remix) By Baby & Me / Glad You Came by The Wanted)**_

Were stayed over a couple of more song before I felt my phone vibrating in my pockets.

I signaled Ash that we have to go and so we made our way out of the crowd.

The Light of the day was still bright, if you had no clock anywhere it was hard to tell, that it was already shortly before 18:00PM.

"That was good, never had so much fun as today!" Ash stated aloud as she danced around infront of me making me chuckling.

"Well the day is long not over, don´t forget that two Surprises are still waiting for you to be uncovered!" I replied and she nodded.

"That may be, but I´m still already totally happy by now, I really appreciate what you did for me today, I rarely had so much fun!" She stated as she came rushing at me and jumped up onto my embrace nuzzling deep into my chest.

"Well I hoped you would enjoy it, today is all about you, so I would hate it if you were unhappy!" I replied and she nodded.

"Yeah but I doubt that anything bad would happen today!" She stated with a smile.

"Yeah I bet so too!" I replied mimicking the smile with equal brilliance.

Oh how should we mistaken there, still, it might be a minor sourness which we experienced before we got our minds blown again, but believe me, it was enough to make us despairing a little.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Wow, we managed to make it over 40 already, I bet that once we reach the Charity Concert Arc, we reach the 60**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter and by the time this story is done maybe even the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **one, I really hope you all are willing to stick around for the grand Finale.**_

 _ **I am not quite sure when I am able to finish this story but be sure to see more Sing stories from here on out.**_

 _ **After all we still got to send Ash to Wacken once, and for that reason I decided to get some first Hand experience, I always wanted to go there anyways but never really had any time nor the money or someone to accompany me, this year it doesn´t work too, since I am already attending various other Festivals in Germany.**_

 _ **Still, I bet it will work out next year perhaps, I will make sure it does and then I will take notes and make lots of videos as reference material, it's always better to have some firsthand experiences to speak about things like that.**_


	43. Of Devil s Smile and Hell s Bells

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 43, Of Devil´s Smile and Hell´s Bells!**

 **20:00h at Cobalt Arena, Johnny´s Pov:**

With my mouth agape and my fist clenched I stood there, next to an equally enraged but silent Ash. The sight we had was just too unbelievable and I might have thought it to be just a nightmare, if only the hours before would not have been more than just real.

No matter what I wanted to believe, I had to acknowledge that this here was the reality I was facing and it was something I would have loved to avoid.

" _How could this be, why is he up there_?!" I heard Ash muttering, it didn´t mattered that the crowd was extremely loud, I could understand her even if I did not heard her voice.

" _Why is he up there..., I don´t understand..., why is he there, when I am not, what have I done wrong_?!" she kept asking, mouth agape, palms clenched and sweaty, her breath accelerated and her eyes filled with rage and disbelieve as she witnessed how her arch-enemy was singing and playing on the stage where, in about 2 hours, none other but Eel C. / Dicey would play.

It was the sight I wanted to avoid more than everything today, but once again destiny played its games with me.

 _ **Flashback, 2 hours ago:**_

As we drove back home from the Amusement Park per train, I was unaware of the Experience which we would encounter tonight, all I knew was that tonight was Ash´s night, that I would do anything to make her happy.

The ride on the train lasted as long as the ride earlier, at least chronological but it felt to me as if it had been a lot faster, maybe it was because ei was still full of euphoria because of the happy smile which Ash gave me whenever she saw something new out of the window.

One thing which was more different than before was the fact that considerably less people rode the train at this hour, which meant that Ash had not to be careful, to be accidently stomped upon by taller animals.

Right now she stood on the bench looking outside with a happy smile, much like a little child on her first train ride.

"So how did you found the Amusement Park?!" I asked her curious, but her large smile was all I needed as answer.

"It was so awesome, especially that rollercoaster..., man, it is the first time I actually enjoyed such a trip!" She replied loudly.

"Thanks so much Johnny." She stated a she nuzzled me before sitting in my lap.

"No need to thank me so much, I did it with pleasure and after all I too had my fun today." I replied and she nodded as she leaned on me.

"So what´s this next surprise going to be?" She asked, as she looked up to me.

"Not going to tell until we are there, but I am sure you will love it." I replied with a smug grin and she nodded.

"Oho.., the young gorilla thinks he has what it takes to please me, well then i´m even more curious than before as to what you have planned, but it better be exciting and neat." She smirked with a fake accent.

"I shall do my very best to entertain you." I replied with a smile.

"Stop making me so curious!" she pouted before playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Well in about an hour you will get to know, we have arrived!" I told her as the Train rolled into the station and halted.

"C´mon take your stuff, I take the heavy ones!" I told her as I took that big ` _Johnny the Gorilla_ ´ Plush she had won.

On the question of why she wanted that one, she told me that she might get lonely when i´m out with friends alone or not by her side.

Most likely the same reason of why I got myself the ` _Ash the Porcupine_ ´ Plush.

Apparently they were created shortly after our big Concert 2 months ago as a means to bring back the fame to the Moon-theater and it did worked.

I still remember how the Cashier, who sold us the entrance tickets and wristbands, with the change also slipped a small postcard after and with a begging smile wordlessly asked us for an signature, of course could we not just pass by as if it was nothing, so we did as asked.

But as if they had lurked right in the shadows, our fans jumped on us as soon as we were inside of the Amusement park and Ash and I could not safe us anymore from them, until the Staff of the Amusement Park themselves had to open us a way.

But I still felt their glances on us by every step we took and they seemed to even intensify once we were joined by Meena, Michael, Gunther and Johanna.

That some fans of the twins were there was of course just normal, since they had their own little concert in the amusement Park.

Of course even when they wore masks yesterday during the entire show, must it have been obvious for their longtime fans as to who was underneath the masks.

However not only their Fans but also many Fans from Gunther were there and did their Zumba-dance thing, once the music started, it was indeed a sight to see, as we stoop up on the little hill where the Train station was located, we had a good view at the Venue.

The masses of people was incredible and even up hear the music blared loudly.

As we finally got out of the train station without causing a commotion, we quickly went to my home, which lied not so far from it.

I must say that luckily I still had no fans lurking infront of it, but believe me that was just a matter of time until they would find out where I lived.

I knew about the downside of being a star, but back then before the Audition, I just wanted to be able to freely sing, it doesn't mattered to me where or to whom, I just wanted to let this raging force within, which I had to constantly suppress, bursting out of me.

It was also one of the reasons why I was worried of Ash living alone in her apartment, I knew that Rockers had many fans, some normal but also some not so normal ones, it would be bad if someone tried to enter her apartment violently to do something to her.

I might sound paranoid in that, but you often hear that stars have been either threatened or robbed of their things and I know that Ash was someone who would encounter the robber headfirst if she was at home.

Therefore it was good if she had a little back-up.

But for the moment something like that did not happen and I hoped it would not do so in the next times.

"Home sweet Home!" I stated as I opened the door.

Even though I had seen this sight for longer than I can remember, I suddenly felt a chill running down my spine, even though I had no idea what might have been wrong.

I switched on the lights and looked through the room back and forth but could not see anything out of the ordinary.

"Johnny..., what´s wrong?!" Ash asked behind me.

"Oh..., nothing sorry!" I stated as I stepped inside.

" _I must have imagined things, must be this stupid paranoia I have lately, we are both stars since 2 months, it´s only natural that I feel myself observed I guess_." I thought as I looked through my room again as I led Ash inside and closed the door, I looked at the Lock of the front door but also here nothing unusual, I shook my head to get rid of my stupid thoughts.

" _Maybe I just felt the cold wind_." I mumbled as I turned to Ash and looked at my watch, it was 18:30 PM

"Well then we still go half an hour before we have to go, so put one the clothes best comfortable for you, it can be whatever you want, even with skulls on top, as long as you like it!" I explained to ash and she nodded still looking curiously at me, moving closer to me.

"You can look at me all the way you want Ashley Simons, but I will not tell you until we are there!" I explained to her and I saw her pouting before she turned around and walked off to our room, before she looked at me and stuck her tongue out, still with that cute fake pout of hers.

I had to chuckle as I made my way to the bathroom, to wash myself.

It did not lasted 20 minutes as we were both washed and dressed.

I wore my usual Black Leather Jacket over a red T-shirt and Black Jeans, completed by blue and white sneakers.

Ash on the other hand wore a red T-shirt over a Black and White-striped pullover, Black ripped Jeans, a spiked red belt, a chain on her wallet, white and red high-top Allstars sneaker, in addition she took a short Black leather Jacket along.

I guess we had the same thought!" She stated chuckling and I nodded.

"I guess so!" I stated smiling over our partner look.

"Well then, shall we?!" I asked her and she nodded and so we made our way to ride towards the Venue, of course I first checked if I had my money and the two V.I.P.-tickets, before riding out.

Ash was looking out of the window to get a glimpse of where we might heading and I had a hard time keeping myself from chuckling too loudly.

" _Hmm oh, I totally forgot that Eel C./ Dicey would come to town..., and their supports is Red Veil Brides..., and off all days today, geez I would have loved to go but it was already sold out as much as I have heard..., well I will just go next time_." Ash muttered as she saw the poster on a lamppost.

"Wait second..., isn´t that Concert in the way we drive..., no way!" She stated as she spun around and looked with a baffled face at me.

All I could do was to stifle a laugh.

"Are you for real?!" She asked loudly.

"I got some tickets for it!" I stated as I deemed the time ready to tell her, especially since we were there in about 10 minutes.

"You gotta be kidding me, I thought it was sold out already?!" She asked.

"Well I managed to get some tickets over some sources, it´s good to ha e various connections in life!" I explained.

"I hope you had not to go the illegal way though!" Ash warned me.

"Of course not, let´s just say I still had a favor to be fulfilled, from someone who works for the Staff at the Cobalt Arena!" I replied firmly and she nodded.

"Well I guess connections can be handy sometimes." She replied and I nodded.

" _They sure can be_." I muttered as I went to enter the Parking.

"Your ticket´s please?!" The Man at the barrier asked and I showed him the tickets.

"Alright, the Parking and entrance for you is on the right side!" the Man replied as he opened the barrier.

"Wait a second, aren´t all the others going to the left side?" Ash asked as she looked.

"Well we aren´t like all the others after all." I replied as I showed her the tickets.

"Wait a second aren´t these..., V.I.P. tickets!" She shouted almost freaking out.

"Indeed they are, it was a big Favor!" I replied and she nodded too dumfounded to say something.

"Thank you!" She stated as she looked at me, as if I just had grown a halo.

"Happy Birthday Ashley!" I stated to her as I took her in the arms, after I parked the car.

"And what for a birthday this is, thank you so much!" She stated a she sniffled and shed some tears.

"No need to cry sweetheart." I stated before she let go, wiped away the tears and playfully hit my shoulder.

"I did not cry!" She stated with a smile, before she opened the door carefully and climbed out of the pickup.

"Well then here we go!" I stated and I took her by her hand.

As soon as we were near the cashier office, getting our V.I.P cards and Backstage-passes, and through the security-check, we made our way over towards the merchandise tables.

"Wow, so many things, what shall I buy?!" Ash stated with that certain glimmering in her eyes whenever she was happy over the top.

"Whatever you like, I ´ll buy, it´s your birthday!" I stated and she nodded.

"That may be as it is, but I would feel bad if you are completely broke afterwards, so let´s say that I at least can pay the food and drinks for both of us!" Ash explained and I nodded.

"Fine by me if it´s your wish!" I stated and she nodded.

"I would like to have this one in XXS / XXL!" We both stated in unison, grabbing the same T-shirt, as soon as it was our turn.

The face of the Cashier was priceless.

 _ **Ash´s Pov:**_

It didn't lasted long and we had already spent a considerable amount of money on merchandise from both Red Veil Brides and Eel C. / Dicey.

Only this other group, known as _**ThornHeart**_ we didn´t know yet, but it had to be good if they were allowed to play with such great bands.

On the flyer stood only that they were a Local Band and would be the support as first band, to warm us up.

However I didn´t knew them, not even Heather did as I asked her and they did not even had a Website, the merchandise was also not so big, a few cups, T-Shirts and Plectrum necklaces with their logo, a red heart entwined by barbed wire, nothing flashy but also nothing over the top.

" _Well if they´re any good I can at least support them_!" I thought as I bought myself a T-shirt.

I had no idea that I would so regret it later on.

Luckily, Johnny had brought a bag along, as if he knew we would buy so much.

As we went to the V.I.P. entrance we once again had to go through a security check, before entering.

Inside it was quite busy, staff members were running around and people were shouting orders to each other's.

A large buffet had been posed upon a long table, where the guest could eat before the Show.

There was also a large window in here, from which we had a good view on the masses of people who had already entered the Stadium, it was most likely where the Commentators of the various TV-stations had their live-recording, during Soccer matches or the like.

The same was located right above the Stage.

Large LED-Boards showed the view of the Stage to those in the higher ranks, but we had, thanks to the Power of our V.I.P. tickets, places in the front row.

"That´s so awesome, I've never been backstage before!" I stated and Johnny nodded.

"Neither have I, at least not like this!" He replied.

The show would start in half an hour so we had enough time to eat and prepare ourselves a little.

"So what´s in this V.I.P package?!" I asked curious as in looked around.

"Free snacks during the Breaks in between the show, some merchandise which is not sold on the stands outside, a meet and greet with Red Veil Brides and Eel C. / Dicey and of course a signed album of both Bands!" Johnny replied.

"Neat!" I replied with a bright smile.

"I think we should get something to drink and eat and take us a few cans of soda down there, it surely will get hot." Johnny explained.

"I guess so." I replied as we went to one of the automats.

The Snacks down at the entrance hall were just a few pizza-Baguettes, sandwiches and normal or filled croissants, nothing all that great but you could not really hope for them to make a royal feast for a few thousand people.

Up here however, things looked different.

Full pizza, cocktails and salads, soups and Hash browns, vegetarian and vegan-food, Tofu-burgers and Fruit-salad etc.

All in all it was a feast compared to what I often ate at a concert.

"Alright the Show´s soon beginning so please get to your places if you wish to watch the first course of it!" One of the staff members explained in a loud voice and the few Guests here made their way assigned by him.

We walked down some stairs before arriving at a tunnel, where we could see light and a glimpse at the Stadium, behind us was a double-winged iron door, it was one of the entrances towards the Locker-rooms for the soccer players during a game.

We were lead from behind the Large stage towards the front of the stage a little separated by a fence and security-men.

"Oh well it´s nice to see you guys here!" we heard a loud voice shouting to us from behind, over the noise of the crowd, we looked back to see Nathan and Rose walking behind us.

"Hey guys, fancy to meet you here, didn´t thought you were a Metal and Hard Rock-fan Rose?" I replied and she smiled with a wink.

"We were both young too you know and who says that only young people can like metal and Hard Rock?

I´ve seen a lot of seniors in their 60´s to 70´s in here, who most likely heard Hard Rock or Heavy Metal since it really came out.

I for myself am a fan of _**Plastic Maiden, White Sabbath and Plastillica**_ , I love it when the floor vibrates and heavy guitar-riffs shake the walls round me!" Rose shouted over the crowd´s noise.

The Radio of the Hall played loud music over the course of the last few minutes until the first course of the show began.

 _ **Before Heartthorn:**_

 _Maximize by Amaranthe_

 _The Game by Dragonforce_

 _Welcome to the Jungle by Guns ´N´ Roses_

As the lights went out and the crowd began to silence there were a few riff being played and I knew that song right before the lights went on.

Of course I felt how Johnny next to me stiffened as well.

" _That can´t be_." It was all I could think about, but my worst nightmare was coming true as the Lights went on onstage.

 _ **Flashback End:**_

 _ **(BG-Music, a Statue of the King by Avatar)**_

 _ **Performing on stage, Lance´s Pov:**_

We were not supposed to be here, it was all but a mistake thanks to Nathaniel and our Manager for getting the wrong idea, as Nathaniel gave him the wrong EP.

He accidently made a copy of our songs not to be released.

Of course our manager sensed a major success and before I even got to know about all of this, had he already carved anything in stone for a concert as support band.

The songs I wanted to remain as unreleased, were brought out to the public on GoTube a week before I brought the CD to Ashley and her Boyfriend.

The Views skyrocketed faster than I had ever seen and people instantly asked when the first concert might be

Maybe I should have been in more contact about this with Nathaniel and the manager, making sure he got everything right.

As I got to know about this I was shortly about visiting Nathaniel and beating him up, from our Managers call yesterday I heard that he had received the CD and was astounded by our talent and that he already had secured us a first gig and a Logo for our Band _**ThornHeart**_.

As I asked him how he knew about this name, he told me that it was the name, which stood on the CD which Nathaniel gave him, I almost ripped some of my quills out.

As I finally managed to get Nathaniel on his phone, it had been already noon, of course he apologized once we met here but even if we wanted to act now, it had been too late, the name and the songs had already been spread across the world and taking it all back would just stand in the way of our original plans for _**LoveLies,**_ whose first gig was also not far away.

As the Manager got to know about the mistakes we made, he said that it was no problem, that he would just make a _**Project Black and White**_ out of it.

By questioning him about that sudden dubious idea of him, he told us to bring both Albums out at the same time, ThornHeart and LoveLies should be like _two sides of a coin_.

 _ **LoveLies**_ would show _**the bright side of our music and feelings, our love-pain and broken hearts**_ , while _**ThornHeart**_ would show _**the dark side, our**_ _**control-addiction and narcissism**_.

To be honest both concepts matched perfectly to me and even if it was not intended the Project had already began and waltzed forward unstoppable, so made sure that our manager would get the right CD this time and coming Wednesday we would hold our first shooting of a music vieo for ThornHeart´s `The King wants you´.

But right now it was time to prove that wether intended or not, we could play these songs infront of a large crowd, by the cheers we got after our first song I would say that we sure made a kicking entrance.

That no one else but Ash stood right in the front row of the crowd, though might have been a wink of Fortuna, it surely would fuel her wrath to the immeasurable and ignite the flame of creativity within her.

I just had to enrage her enough, but I guess with ten songs right before her nose and infront of thousands of people, I was sure to have made my statement clear to her.

Especially with the songs we had searched for today's Concert, the next one was a quite the song which I would have sung to her, to make her strong.

 _ **(Original: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**_

 _Lance:_

" _Trapped in this maze of darkness and entombed by misery,  
You were blinded by your fears  
Lost in the dark, through the shadows I heard you scream my name  
`Oh help me, please, out of this nightmare´_

All my life I've been playing with fire  
`Set me free´, was your only desire

The time has come for you  
The time to overcome me and do what is right  
For the world to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn you´ll arise  
The time has come for you  
The time to overcome me and do what is right  
For the world to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn you´ll arise

Fear deep inside, it is sadness that fueled my creativity  
Now I'm drowning in my sorrows  
Lord answer my prayers, lost in despair, is this the end?  
Breaking the silence was unreal, will we make it together?

All my heart´s love has been shred into pieces  
Hear the screams of my eternal pain!

The time has come for me  
To overcome it all and do what is right  
For no one to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn you´ll arise  
The time has come for me  
To overcome it all and do what is right  
For no one to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn you´ll arise

Yeah!

 _I have seen the sorrow in your eyes  
How I wish I'd made things better  
Find the strength to leave the past behind  
Just one more time, we'll live again_

The time has come for you  
The time to overcome me and do what is right  
For the world to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn you´ll arise  
The time has come for me  
To overcome it all and do what is right  
For the world to see  
And from the ashes of the dawn I arise

From the fire!"

The third song was something like self-glorification and to show everyone that no matter how much they would hating on me I would never back down and always would return to show them that I was unable to be kept away for long.

I smiled a wicked smile at Ash who stood there, still as paralyzed as a pillar, but once I looked at her with that grin I could see how she suddenly woke up from her trance and clenched her fist gritted her teethes and had a hard time to control her anger.

Johnny, who stood next to her, had to grab her by the shoulders to hold her back and to not arouse the attention of the Security.

I smiled at her with a triumphant smile, which made her raging with madness, while Johnny greeted me with a mad glare.

" _Good Evening Calatonia, how are you, we are ThornHeart and this is our first Concert, we´re here to bring you the finest Metal you can hear out there, we thank everyone who took their time to listen to our Videos on GoTube, a big thank you._

 _For you guys we will now play 8 more songs out of our coming Debut-Album `The King wants you´, I hope you enjoy them, here is `Indestructible´!"_ I stated to the Crowd but mostly looked at Ash.

 _ **(Original: Indestructible by Disturbed)**_ _ **  
**_

 _(Sounds of sirens and Gunfire before a hard riff)_

 _Lance:_

Another mission, my desires have called me away  
Another time to carry these colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of parting with my head high again

 _No explanation will matter after I´ve begun  
Unleash your dark destroyer and don´t dare to run  
My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war which is impossible to win_

I'll have you know  
That I've become

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

There is no reason, no other cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light  
My dedication to all what I have sworn to protect  
I´ll carry out my wishes without a regret

 _My motivation, embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that I´m in for the fight of my life_

But you will be shown  
How I've become

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war_

 _(Guitar solo)_

I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible_

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war!"_

Only those who knew me well, might have understood what I was singing about, yes it was the mission I gave myself, my wish for Ash and my friends to become strong, in life as in career, a wish which I would pursuit without giving up on it, no matter what sacrifice I was to give, I would see it through to the end, without hesitation nor regret.

My weak heart which gradually grew weaker by the months passing, was all the motivation I needed for this brash undertaking and my fleeting life was a most formidable and permanent reminder of why I did what I had to do.

The Next Song was more about the band itself our strong bond and what we wanted to achieve, to rise above to the highest heights we could reach as a band together, before I would die and they would have to find themselves a new Singer.

 _ **(**_ _ **Blood Bound by Hammerfall)**_

The song afterwards was then again more like a twisted wish of mine which I had during my childhood, as I was furious about my family and wished to become stronger than everyone.

It matched well in the concept of the King of the Album.

 _ **(Rule the World by Kamelot)**_

The Crowd was really roaring along to our songs and applauding loudly once they had ended, Ash and Johnny on the other hand seemed not to be sure about enjoying or denying my music, I saw how Ash tried her best not to tap her foot or bang her head along while Johnny held her hand as support.

But we still had 5 more songs for her to admit defeat, at least this time, Ash was a Rocker there was no way she found our songs bad, it was just her own ego which forbid herself from liking the idea, that I was the voice behind them.

I was sure that if someone else would sing and play my part she would most likely go off like a true metalhead.

 _ **(Original: The king wants you by Avatar)**_

 _(Guitar solo and drums)_

 _Lance (Band):_

 _A train in the distance  
can you hear it whistle  
A lonely tune is calling  
Tells you that the storm is coming_

I´m at the station  
And I'm just waiting  
Spent my whole life not growing  
Now the whole world is coming

I don't know why we're fighting  
I just know that we´re doing

A chip in my chest here (to tell you)

 _how weak it gets, my dear  
Heroes die young, that's fine  
I'm still a child inside_

Kid, you are a soldier now  
The wind upon us has all his words written out  
Kid, you're killing boredom now  
With Ink and Pens we'll keep our believe strong

(The best of the greatest  
The greatest but few  
Those doomed to be heroes  
The king wants you  
The king wants you)

Ten years, I´ve been my mother's son  
Now I´m a big boy who sings this song (she cast me away)  
Marching, falling, getting up  
Never knew how to stop

 _Wrote a letter  
Said things are better  
They've taught me how to fight and lie  
I wish I knew how to live and die (peacefully)_

I don't know where we're going  
It's better to go without knowing

I'm ready but not willing  
until I made a killing  
Dead today, it's all the same  
As long as someone knows my name

Kid, you are a soldier now  
The wind upon us has all his words written out  
Kid, you're killing boredom now  
With Ink and pens we'll keep our Believe strong

(The best of the greatest  
The greatest but few  
Those doomed to be heroes  
The king wants you  
The king wants you

The king wants you  
The king wants you)

Left, right left  
Left, right left  
Look to the king  
All eyes on the king  
All hail the king

 _(Guitar Solo by Lance)_

 _(The best of the greatest  
The greatest but few  
Those doomed to be heroes  
The king wants you  
_

 _The king wants you  
The king wants you  
The king wants you!")_

The song was something personal again since it somehow spoke about myself, my own mentality right in this moment and the moment I got told that I had not long to live anymore.

Against all expectation I was told about my heart-disease as I was 17 by a Doctor, a year after Ash and I had left Osville as I one day just fell over and was unable to stop breathing hard, my chest hurted like hell.

The Ambulance which Ash had called brought me towards a Hospital, where I was fully checked, as I was better the Doctor asked me if I knew about it, of course I told him that I did not knew it and that I didn´t wanted Ash to know about it either.

No one of my family had ever bothered to tell me, not even my mother, after I got to know about it..., all of the spite I got from my father finally made sense.

I was a ticking time bomb, I could have died ages ago without knowing why.

As I went to the last check up half a year ago the Doctor told me that I had most likely only about 5 years to live, if nothing bad would happen.

If I lived my life calm and without much stress, these years would surely remain mine to live..., but in the end no one was able to look forward in 5 years of future.

Who knows maybe I die earlier due to some reason, maybe I get sick, or I get hit by a car, or stabbed in an alley, there are countless of possibilities which could either decrease or instantly end my lifespan in the next 5 years before my heart would naturally give in.

But I was not willing to let it end before I have achieved what I want to achieve.

 ** _(Original: Trail of broken hearts by Dragonforce)_**

 _Lance (Band):_

 _Here I am far away from the distant sky  
have I seen all the world and how the story could have go on?  
Through the snow and tainted mountains I wanted to climb  
But all I have found was the light that guides me over_

Through the fallen rain I travelled far and wide  
And through the blackest darkness your star above has shone bright

Through the season there´s only rain which will fall  
All my life I´ve always waited for a sign to call  
We were walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time  
How do I know when I will leave this life behind?

Stare at life once, through these eyes of mine  
The hate, the sorrow, the fear and the pain  
There's a feeling that´s kept deep inside  
Was the life I had lived all in vain?  
(The Life you have lived wasn´t in vain!)

I walk away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
I close my eyes to see the light of brighter days (brighter days to)  
And all alone I'll head to, where you can never reach  
With the trail of broken hearts I´m walking free

Once again we walk this lonely road  
There are times that we were wading through the rain and cold  
I´m lost in memories of what I left behind  
I relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside

Some Lives are filled with emptiness  
And some of the fear returned once again  
Searching endlessly, now I will see  
I drown I mind in the pain  
(Don´t drown your mind in the pain)

I walk away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
I close my eyes to see the light of brighter days (brighter days to)  
And all alone I'll head to, where you can never reach  
With the trail of broken hearts I´m walking free

This lost Imagination will be all that's left for me, yeah  
Will I see those tears you cry  
Can you forgive those lies I´ve lied  
When I see my creation now falling down on me  
Was this the reason to be?

 _(Guitar Solo by Lance)_

I walk away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
I close my eyes to see the light of brighter days (brighter days to)  
And all alone I'll head to, where you can never reach  
With the trail of broken hearts I´m walking free  
(The trail of broken hearts, you´re finally free)!"

It was quite the emotional song I would say and the applause we got indicated that the people still loved it.

Actually that song was not thought to be for the Album, but for LoveLies Debut Album.

" _I hope you had fun so far for our time with you is unfortunately almost over, but we still got 3 songs which will make you sing along, so here we go, without further ado, I introduce you to the Vengeful One_!" I stated in the Microphone and the crowd shouted loudly as Mathew began with a heavy Drum-Beat and I followed with my guitar.

 _ **(The Vengeful One by Disturbed) **_

The song was about all the rotten things n the world and that it someday will come all back to us, it was as they say, Karma was a B**ch and she surely comes back to bite those who enraged her.

The song after that one, the second last song was more of my own feelings whenever I thought about my death which was maybe nearer than I thought, nearer than most people believed or wished.

Of course I hated the thought of leaving all I have achieved so far and all of what I got, behind me, but even more I hated the thought of leaving Rebecca behind, once again.

Why did I had to have such a special blood-type, if only I had a common one of one that can take organs of any blood type, if only there was a possibility for me to survive and live my life in this world, free from the looming Damocles sword over my head.

 _ **(Original: Insomnia by Kamelot)**_

 _Lance (Band):_

 _When the darkness brings the cold  
To drag me under  
I am caught between  
The pages of a dream  
Something evil reaches out and  
My entire world will crumbling  
But still I hear whispering, that I am  
The chosen one…  
(Can you hear me…?)_

`Cause when the night begins to fall  
I watch the shadows growing tall  
Feeding my insomnia  
Like a fly on the wall

I'm asleep but wide awake  
A nightmare on repeat  
In the haze I cannot sense  
The purpose of my life  
We are all born to leave a  
Scar deep in the hearts of many  
But can I really trust that I'm  
The chosen one  
(Can you hear me…?)

`Cause when the night begins to fall  
I watch the shadows growing tall  
Feeding my insomnia  
Like a fly on the wall

 _´Cause when the night begins to fall  
I hear a thousand voices call  
Chasing my own sanity  
Like a fly on the wall_

My wide eyed confidence  
Still echoes in mind  
A bright white prophecy  
Protector of the light

`Cause when the night begins to fall  
I watch the shadows growing tall  
Feeding my insomnia  
Like a fly on the wall

 _´Cause when the night begins to fall  
I hear a thousand voices call  
Chasing my own sanity  
Like a fly on the wall!"_

As we ended the song we bathed for a moment I the cheers of the crowd.

" _My Friends..., it´s unfortunate but we have to soon say goodbye, we have to make way for 2 great Bands which definitely deserved todays spotlight..., but we don´t want to say goodbye, so how about we say, until we meet again, how about that, would you like that?_

 _Good then let´s get going with the last song, and remember we got a stand out there, so if you like us then buy our stuff, support us so that we can give you even more songs to listen to and so that we can see each other again the next time._

 _Until then keep staying healthy, keep staying strong and definitely keep staying metal, but overall, keep your faith in us and hail to the King_!" I shouted into the microphone for all of them to hear it and we were greeted by a loud cheer throughout the stadium.

As I looked at Ash I saw her pouting trying to avoid eye-contact but I saw her occasionally glancing up to me and every time I greeted her with another smug grin, making her even angrier in the process until she simply turned around making me chuckling.

 _ **(Original: Hail to the King- Avenged Sevenfold) **_

Lance:

 _Watch your tongue while you are banging your head  
Save your life by keeping your hands in the air  
Children roam the streets, some have no one anymore  
Drunkards hanging in the streets to adore_

Royal sound will carve a path in this chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
The Sound is riding into town with armor,  
I has come to take all your rights (tonight)

So hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the sound, standing your ground  
Hail to the king

(Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King...)

Notes are spilt while holding keys to the throne  
Try again, but it's too late to atone  
No mercy from the edge of the Fame  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid

Let the Beats pounding with drops of sweat now  
Insane Riffs black out all the light (the light)  
The Sound is riding into town with armor,  
It has come to grant you your rights

So Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the sound, standing your ground  
Hail to the king

Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King...

 _(Guitar Solo by Lance)_

There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the curtain calls (hail, hail, hail)  
Metal riffs to tame the crowd (hail, hail, hail)  
Heavy beats to claim it all

So hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the sound, standing your ground

So hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the sound, standing your ground  
Hail to the king!

(Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail)!"

" _This has been it my people, I hope you had a good time until now for now you will be singing along till the end, I know that I will do..., after a little break they will be here for you, the Red Veil Brides and Eel C. / Dicey, so enjoy it, recharge your Batteries and keep Headbanging until the end._

 _Have a good Evening and until we meet again_!" I shouted into the microphone letting the cheer flooding my entire being.

Together with my comrades we made our way to the front before bowing, Ash still had her back turned to me but glanced over her shoulder still pouting, I had to stifle a laugh at that.

The Tour Photograph made a quick Photo of us with the crowd in the background before we had to walk off the stage into our locker room.

I knew a girl which would be furious later on and a boy who would have a hard time to calm her down.

Still as amusing as it was to see Johnny so clueless of what to do, it also once again nagged on my own heart that Ash refused to look at me.

Well it was sure that her curiosity had already forced her to at least buy one thing of our merchandise before knowing it was me who sang the lead and I knew her good enough to know that she would not just throw it into the garbage, especially since she paid hard cash for it.

She would most likely pack it somewhere into a box and forget about it for a few years, if it was one of the cups, if it was the T-shirt she would bring it to the Charity Shop and if it was the necklace she will surely try to sell it somewhere and if it was, against all odd, our _**Single-CD**_ with the songs _Statue of the King, the King wants you and Hail to the King_ , she will most likely give it to someone else.

Still there was a 0,00000001% chance that she would keep it to use it as reference to compete against us in the Challenge.

All in all I managed to achieve my goal again, I made her reminding herself that I was existing and ready to pose a real threat to her career, so she had to get herself in gear, if she even wanted to dream of destroying me.

Who knew what the future holds, one of us will win the race, whether she or myself.

 _ **A/N: **_

_**A new Chapter is out, I hope you like it, don´t forget to also read my other Stories, like Sola to Romansu and Naruto Sedai 7, Puraimaru not Tatakai.**_

 _ **The Project Black and White which has been named in this Chapter, is supposed to be a Yin-Yang Concept, like the two Albums released in 2016 by Tarja Turunen, the Brightest void and the Shadow Self, which tie together.**_

 _ **ThornHeart´s `The King wants you´ shows about the Narcissism of every member of LoveLies, the way they harbor dark feelings and negative behavior deep inside, the wish to rule upon the lives of others to move them around like pawns.**_

 _ **The King refers to the Leader of the group, Lance, who wishes to move people, like Ash and his former friends and to a certain degree also Rebecca, in the places and on the ways he wants and deems to do it for their own good, without them even knowing, so long before his rule is to be broken.**_

 _ **LoveLies´s `Beyond my Hearts Horizon´ on the other hand, tells about the Pain it brings him and the love-pain the rest of the band feels, may it be the pain for someone they had lost, or for a love which had never come true due to whatever reason.**_

 _ **It tells to a big degree about how Lance feels, whenever he has to make Ash hate him, to secretly support her and the fear of his life running out before he can make her famous or helping his friends and his sister.**_


	44. What I really want to say

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 44: What I really want to say.**

 _ **Amusement Park, 15:58 pm, Gunther´s Pov:**_

2 Minutes and a makeshift wall.

That was all which kept us away from the eyes of our Fans and the visitors of this Amusement Park.

In Two Minutes we were supposed to put on a show for 3 hours, singing and dancing to the Beat of the Twins..., nothing new, isn´t it.

Well guess again, it was hard if you had only about 2 hours to improvise since you missed 2 core-members.

Originally I wasn´t even booked for this event, I thought to have my week off from both works before the Beach-Bar season of the Moon-Theater.

But today in the early Morning, I got a call telling me that the two leaders of one of my former Zumba Class had to go to the hospital for various reasons and that they needed a replacement or else they would have to cancel the entire show, since no one else knew the choreography.

Well since I had no real Plans for tomorrow, since Johanna was supposed to go working and since mom wanted to sleep longer, I accepted the request, the only problem was to find a 2nd Person, well in the end I found one who was willing to come along, but was it really alright?

"So Johanna..., you are really absolutely sure you wanna do this here, I mean you had a hard day of work behind you didn´t you, also you only had 2 hours to prepare and the Kids will be waiting as soon as you are finished, you have basically no rest today..., is this really what you want, you can still decline, if you want to?!" I asked the Woman standing next to me, ready to put a show on the stage, nervous and stiff, but determined.

"I´m sure about this and appreciate the fact that you asked me Gunther..., that I was chosen yesterday to dance with you might have been pure luck and I admit I was like totally nervous to suddenly stand next to you..., i´m still a little..., especially after what happened yesterday evening...

But today I will show you what I really have in store, you could have asked anyone, but you asked me, so I will not disappoint you!" Johanna stated with determination, looking deep into my eyes, before looking aside blushing, thinking of what happened yesterday deep in the night right on the front-porch of her Apartment.

It was amazing how much her eyes could be captivating.

"Also..., I have to admit that I am quite a net-stalker of yours..., I've been visiting your Headbook profile and GoTube channel for 2 entire months on a daily base to not miss an update..., using your methods to stay fit and healthy myself.

I know a lot of your choreographies by heart..., sure, I might not be so fluent in it, but for a mere replacement I am good enough I would say." Johanna replied with a determinate smile, still blushing.

She radiated a force of confidence which even surprised me.

She was right, I could have asked any of my former students or even Rosita if necessary, but as I was near the end of my wits, since I didn´t wanted to disturb her free time, I met Johanna on the sidewalk in the city by chance.

She just went home from her work..., due to the Ford Construction and Architecture Company going soon in a 1 month Hiatus, due to the collective Summer Break of all cooperating artisan-companies, she only had halftime work all week long, so she said.

In a rush of the moment I simply asked her without much thinking and she accepted..., as she constantly tells me, she was glad to help me.

And if she´s back home at 20:00 pm, there would be no problems arising, her Children were currently at helping with the preparation of the upcoming School-festival and undergoing Choir-lessons for their concert, they would be out for at least 19:00, and then it still lasts 45 minutes until they arrive at the bus stop near their house on the other end of the city.

"Well you got to know if you are ready, I just don´t want it to seem as if I kind of forced you to help me." I explained.

"I´ve offered my help by my own will Gunther, you need not to worry.

After all I wanted to thank you for yesterday´s wonderful evening, it had been a long time since I last had so much fun!" Johanna replied with a shy smile which let my heart beating faster.

Maybe all I wanted was to keep that smile exclusive to me, the natural beauty right before me radiated such a strong loveliness that it was impossible not to turn around and get a second look.

As if it was more than just coincidence, She was also Chosen for the Second show yesterday..., although..., it was Rosita who drew the numbers, so I had a slight assumption that she actually cheated to get Johanna to dance with me again, not that I would complain about it, mind you, in my opinion it was the best which could have happened to me.

The later evening, spent in the circle of friends and family, was more than welcome and the later drive back home was the best which I had in a long time.

I loved to drive in a car, it gives you time to think about certain things.

And if you have two ladies who sing along to the various songs on the radio, makes it just the more fulfilling.

 _ **Flashback, yesterday evening 00:00 pm:**_

"Wow that sure was a blast, I cannot tell when the last time has been, that I felt so damn good!" My mother explained as she sat down in the backseat of my Car.

"Indeed, it was definitely a nice evening, I had so much fun, so did the Kids..., at least I hope." Johana stated blushing and maybe a little nervous, due to mom asking her out almost the whole evening, about her life, her job, her previous marriage, basically anything she would need to know of the girl her son liked.

I heard from my Sisters, Alexandra and Joelle, that she did the same with their Husbands, even my Brother Hector had to go through it as he wanted to engage his Wife.

I guess it was only logical, no mother wants her son to suffer on a heartbreak due to another women, we can be as mature as we want, they will always see us as their little boys.

"So Johanna, I think it´s better to call Norman, before we drive, so he has time to bring the Kids to your home, it was not so far from Rosita´s house, right?" I asked her.

"Indeed, you are right, it´s basically just a few blocks away!" Johanna explained.

"Well if I had more place in this car, we could have taken them along, but I guess it´s easier if Norman brings them, he knows the way so it is easy for him to be the first there." I replied and she nodded.

"So do you guys want to listen to some music while we drive, search whatever you want, I've got a whole discotheque inside my Phone?" I asked them as we drove on the street.

"Well if you ask us we won´t decline I would say, don´t you think so too Johanna?" Mom asked.

"I´ve got absolutely no problem with that, well then let´s see..., wow, you weren´t joking, you almost got everything in existence on this phone!" Johanna stated as she looked at it.

"Indeed, Gunther has always loved music of all kind, I don´t think the concept of a favorite genre really exists for him, he just listens to what he deems as good, so the genres he listens to are quite various.

It ranges from simple pop and Hip-hop to Hardrock, and heavy metal over to folk and country!" Mom explained.

"I can see that nearly anything that is good has been inserted in here..., wow, who would have thought of how many of these interprets I know, you even got _**Dancers of the summer**_ here!" Johanna stated and in the back-mirror I could see how she looked at my phone with a bright smile.

"If you want you can choose one of them, Mom likes them too, don´t you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Indeed, they are quite good, I like _Festival of Rust_ much!" Mom stated and it was as if Johanna´s Face lit up.

"I do too it´s one of my Favorite, next to _Choice Billionaire and Lift_!" She exclaimed happily.

"Alright then let us listen to them." I stated and both of them nodded.

"Then first comes Festival of Rust, here we go!" I stated as I connected my Car´s Audio systems over _Bluetoes_ to my phone to let the music play, I drove a little slower so that we had enough time for a couple of more songs.

But before starting Johanna quickly called Norman to notify him of our departure.

One thing was sure, even as late as it was would it last at least half an hour until we would reach the other end of the Town, especially since the main street was closed due to construction works, so you had to drive many detours anyways.

As the song came on I could hear both of them singing along which made me smile.

Honestly I think that this was the first time, that Mom was ever as content as this, with a boyfriend or girlfriend of any of her children.

 _ **(Original: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall)**_

" _Johanna and Lena:_

 _Do you breathe the name of your saviour, in your hour of need,  
And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?  
Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,  
In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill_

 _Come bring the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the stars you must  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause without you love, my life, ain't nothing but this Festival of rust_

 _It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
I lust for after no disaster can touch, can touch us anymore  
And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before._

 _Come bring the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the stars you must  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause without you love, my life, ain't nothing but this Festival of rust  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause I'm hungry for your touch, waiting underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause If we meet right now, we both, will escape this Festival of rust_

 _Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when my world is burning  
Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when your heart is yearning  
Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when your world is burning  
Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when my heart is yearning_

 _Johanna and Lena (Gunther)_

 _Come bring the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the stars you must_

 _(Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when my world is burning)  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause without you love, my life, ain't nothing but this Festival of rust_

 _(Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when your heart is yearning)  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause I'm hungry for your touch, waiting underneath the skies of lust_

 _(Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when my world is burning)  
Yeah, bring the rain  
'cause If we meet right now, we both, will escape this Festival of rust_

 _(Don't look away, don't walk away, oh, when your heart is yearning)!"_

As the song ended I could hear giggling from next to and behind me.

"It´s like a complex written Love-song about unrequited one sided love!" Johanna stated after a while of chuckling, having calmed.

"Indeed it is!" Mom replied chuckling equally.

"Yeah, the struggle of making the one you love notice you, making yourself rise above everyone else and saying, `here I stand, come take me with you, you don´t need all the others´.

It's a bit of life´s truth in this song!" I replied.

"Yeah..., unrequited love can be quite hurtful, just as hurtful as love that has been given and then suddenly doesn´t seem to be enough!" Johanna said and I thought to see how she suddenly cringed a little..., as if she had just remembered something bad.

Mom saw it too, because she looked at me through the back-mirror with a meaningful look.

"Well, how about we listen to the next song!" I quickly stated to change the mood.

"Sure what else can we listen, how about this one, as I said that's one of my favorites too!" Johanna explained as a new song from the same band started to play.

 _ **(Original: Choice Millionaire by Poets of the Fall)**_

"Cars in the night, cut through the mist  
Baby suns for eyes, diamonds on your wrist  
Twist in the scheme, a permeating theme  
A violin crescendo

Dark violet skies over seas of lead  
Hard violent fights, red sun will set  
Like a rivulet, like a tear beget  
A clear innuendo

Silence of the mind ever deafening  
Rain on the roof ever prattling  
Straddling truth for the pain you gain for pain  
Some bill of rights

Daring getaways, steamy masquerades  
Famine of all wars, whores and escapades  
Jack of Spades in silk brocades  
Velvet nights in city lights

It's a wide wild world out there  
And life can have a look of Fear  
Or become a cage of sheer despair  
You're a choice Billionaire

It's a wide wild world out there  
You can travel in your reason chair  
Or build your castles in the air  
You're a choice Billionaire

Because no one needs any more confessions

Shadows cast without a streak of fear  
Moments past, held so dear  
A lock of hair, a touch of lip  
A lashing whip

Subliminal love for the ones you hate  
LOL as I abbreviate  
Alleviate if you can relate to the pink slip  
Of love unzipped

Minutes burning till seconds pop  
Silhouettes dancing till the curtains drop  
Stop before you lose your mojo  
Your fear of heights

Hot passion flares every pipe dream  
Concussion, blindness of a regime  
A scream incites, the air ignites  
The city lights

It's a wide wild world out there  
And life can have a look of Fear  
Or become a cage of sheer despair  
You're a choice Billionaire

It's a wide wild world out there  
You can travel in your reason chair  
Or build your castles in the air  
You're a choice Billionaire

So put a lacquer on your hunger  
Parade the sky that you're under  
Without heedless impressions  
No one needs more confessions  
 _[x2]_

It's a wide wild world out there  
And life can have a look of Fear  
Or become a cage of sheer despair  
You're a choice Billionaire

It's a wide wild world out there  
You can travel in your reason chair  
Or build your castles in the air  
You're a choice Billionaire

A choice Billionaire (4X)!"  
The song which was played had a nice ring to it and the reason behind the lyrics was also unable to be mistaken.

The thousands of choices you could do every day with just a simple action.

Added to a whole year you do have billions of choices you could choose from to walk the way into your future, after all no one can tell what lies ahead of the path we are taking.

After this song was over it was decided that we would listen to two more songs of the Dancers of the summer, until we would part from them and take upon another artist, this time it was my time to choose. _ **(Additional songs: Lift and Passion colors everything by Poets of the Fall)**_

The song I chose was out of a personal reason, it motivated me ever since I found it on the internet and believe me, it stood high in my list of motivating songs.

This particular one was a song about the inner strength, going through life without being ashamed of who you are.

As the music began to play, I saw Johana´s Face lighting up as if ignited.

"I know that song, I've heard it often on the radio before, but never knew who sang it or how it was called, so the name of the Artist was _**Kiara Seattle**_ , good to know, I will write it up!" She stated.

"Wait I will show you later an app, which makes the search for good songs a lot easier, you just need to record a bit of the song, a good net-connectivity and if you have also a lot of luck, the song will be found by this app." I explained to her and she nodded.

We weren't so far from her home anymore, maybe only 15 minutes.

As the song came on Johana began to hum before singing along to the artist, and believe me when I say that I had a hard time not to make a full break.

How could anyone ever leave this Angle, Harvey must have been a case for the Mad-house to ever divorce of her.

 _ **(Original: This Is Me by Keala Settle)**_

"Johanna:

I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are

But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me!"

As the second Part came on, I decided to sing along to her, surprising her a little but also made her smiling.

Together we began to sing in a duet.

"Gunther (Johanna):

Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become 

Gunther and Johanna:

I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

(Oooohoooohooooooh, oooohooohooooh, ooooohooooohooooooh, this is me) (2X)

Johanna:

And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Johanna (Gunther)

Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me (2X)

(Whenever the words wanna cut me down  
I'll send the flood to drown them out)  
This is me!"

After the song was over I panted as though I just ran a marathon.

"This was so good, you guys should perform in the theater together!" Mom replied.

"I would love to, but I can't, I have my work and I like it, even if it is hard sometimes.

I only got this place thanks to Rosita anyways, as the same gave it up to care for all of her Children at home, and I think it would not be fair to also take now her Place as Gunther´s Partner, Rosita has deserved it!" Johanna explained.

"I see, well you are at least honest about it, I like that." Mom replied with a smile.

"Well I can only say the truth to that, sure I would really love to become Gunther´s Partner, but I owe Rosita so much, stealing her dream would be more than just false of me!" Johanna stated unsure.

"That´s for sure." I mumbled.

"But..., if it´s okay we can occasionally meet each other..., for a coffee for example, just like we said so for next friday..., or to dance somewhere..., or just to talk you know." Johanna hastily stated with a blush on her face.

"Yeah..., I would love to do that." I stated equally flustered.

While Mom chuckled loudly in the backseat, did the Radio switched to the next song, it seemed that Johanna accidently hit the random choice button, so the next Song did not really matched in any of the previous categories.

And it also kinda ruined the moment a little...

 _ **(Makeba by Jain)**_

"That song sure has a nice rhythm!" Mom muttered.

"Indeed it has, sounds a little African!" I replied.

"It makes you wanna get up and dance to the beat!" Johanna stated nodding as she tapped her foot along the beat.

"Indeed!" I stated, while we stood at a red light, I looked at her being illuminated by the moon outside, while she had her eyes closed enjoying the music.

She sure was the most beautiful being on earth, at least in my eyes.

"Oh you have to drive here to the left, the other street is closed due to construction works, it´s a little detour towards my Apartment!" She suddenly said.

She opened her eyes so apprubtly, that it startled me a little as I recognized that I kept staring at her, I hastily turned away and focused back on the street and as soon as it was green I drove just like she told me.

"Usually Norman waits here at the Parking lot, since we don´t have a private parking!" Johanna stated.

"Ah there he is, Norman!" She stated, looked out the window and then shouted to the man waiting by his Car, as the same looked over and wonk as we drove close by.

"Hey Guys, you had a nice evening?" He stated as he came up to us.

"Indeed it was nice, Rosita is also already on her way with Johnny´s Family, they offered her a ride, since they have to drive down that street anyways to get to the next town!" Johanna explained.

"Well that´s good, then I think I should get going soon too, the Children are after all alone at home, and we don´t want something happening right!" Norman stated and we nodded.

"But be careful and silent, they just fell asleep!" He explained as he carefully opened the door of the Car.

There they slept leaning on each other.

"My little babies!" Johanna stated as she gently put two of them in her arms.

"Here let me give you a hand!" I stated as I took Violet and Alex, while she took Claire and Steve.

"Mommy..., mmmmnnnmmmmm!" Claire mumbled as she, still half-asleep, yawned and tried to open her eyes but quickly deemed it as futile as she simply went back to sleep nuzzling in her mother's embrace.

Meanwhile I felt how Violet grabbed on my shirt with a tight grip, I felt her breath at my ear and as I heard the words she mumbled, I was at a loss for words and I think I might have cried tears of joy, if I was not hell-bent on staying silent to let them sleep.

" _Thanks for making mommy happy..., you´re awesome Mr. Strassberger_." She whispered in my ear still half asleep and it were the most wonderful words a child had ever said to me.

" _Just call me Gunther, my dear, and it was a pleasure to me as well, to dance with your mother, I hope you allow me to do it again someday_?" I asked whispering to her.

" _Sure thing..._ " And with these last words she was once again fast asleep.

I felt how her grip loosened a little, while I tightened mine to not let her fall, while I went with her up to the apartment, trailing after Johanna.

On the other hand Alex Grip tightened a little.

" _Daddy._ " He whispered and nuzzled in my shirt.

I was speechless of how affectionate they both were, but I was often told that Children simply liked me, mostly because I often acted like one myself, at least my mom says so.

"So here we are, come on in if you want." Johanna stated as she opened the Door and let me inside.

Her apartment sure was nice, it was quite feminine but not too much, you could still see a male touch in it.

"After Harvey Left us, we had to make many changes, I had to sell the house near Rosita´s Grandparents and had to search for something far cheaper, I´m glad I found this place!" She stated as she noticed me looking around.

"Well I can see that the Females dominate this Place, but otherwise it is nice and I mean it´s not like I don´t know how the prices for a house, or maintaining the same, looks lately.

Back then, 15 years ago as I arrived from Germany, I also had a hard time finding a place, I lived for 6 months within a motel until I found the place I am living now, ever since I lived with various roommates over the years.

The original Owner of the Apartment married his longtime girlfriend and moved in with her, so he gave the Apartment over to me.

But as the costs became too much for me alone to handle, I searched for a room-mate, with whom I shared the costs.

By now I had 5 room-mates already in the last 10 years, all of them were males!" I stated, just in case she was worried about it.

"It is a way to live even if it means that you don´t have total privacy..., at least more as if you still live with your parents.

I was often mocked back home whenever I said that I still lived with my parents until my 30!" I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"I would have loved to live with the Nuns of the Orphanage for so long, it was though a shame that I had to depart once I turned 20 but I can´t say I hadn´t have a good time back then, it really felt like I had parents, but once I was alone I really felt how much I missed it to have real parents, who would not leave me, of course I occasionally visit the Orphanage.

Every Now and then I come to meet up with the nuns and to speak about my life and what´s new in theirs, and I also go down there for Christmas, mostly to give presents to the Children..., I just feel a little obligated to do that, after all I lived 20 years down there..., but I also wanted to show the Children that there is someone else than the nuns, who cares about them!" Johanna stated and once again I could see her beautiful character in bright colors.

" _You´re beautiful_." I wanted to say these words so badly, but they just didn´t came out the right way and I am not sure that Johanna really gets what I mean if I say it.

" _I love you, please marry me_." These words would most likely be far too early to say, but it was somewhere close to it.

" _Well then, of to bed my little ones_." Johanna whispered as she laid Claire and Steve in their beds, tucking them in warmly and kissing their foreheads gently, just like my mother had done so when I was a child.

The sight was just so incredibly touching that it truly made my eyes water a little.

" _Gunther_?" Johanna asked confused as she came to take Violet and Alex off my arms to tuck them in as well.

" _It´s nothing_!" I stated as I looked away blushing.

" _You´re Beautiful_." Why, oh why can it say it the way I mean it?

"Mommy, can you sing us a lullaby." Claire suddenly asked, as she woke up again and yawned rubbing her eyes, just as we were about to leave the room.

"Yeah, please Mommy, Gunther too." Violet and Alex, who also woke up due to Claire speaking.

"Well, if you insist..., well what to sing." Johanna stated, thinking hard, but as I looked in these hopeful eyes, who looked more up to me than to their mother, I knew exactly that they wanted me to take the lead, out of whatever reason.

And before I knew I had already begun to sing.

 _ **(Original: Over the Rainbow/ What a wonderful world by Israel Kamakawiwo´ole)**_

"Gunther:

Ooooohooooh oohoooooohoooh (2x)

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true!"

As I began to sing, Johanna, although a little surprised, quickly picked up the song and sang along.

"Johanna:

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?

Gunther:

Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom, just for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
The brightness of day  
and the dark says goodbye  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Gunther (Johanna):

The colors of the rainbow (so pretty in the sky)  
Are also on the faces (of the people passing by)  
I see friends shaking hands  
Singing, "How do you do?"  
(They really sing, "I...I love you.")

And I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
(They'll learn much more than we'll ever know)  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

(Yes I think to myself..., what a wonderful World)

Gunther and Johanna:

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Why, oh why can't I? I?

Uuuhuuhuuuuhuuuuhuuuhuuuuh (2X)!"

And with this our song was over, it was not really a lullaby, but one of the best songs I knew.

"They finally fell asleep, I guess I will go to sleep now too, I have to wake up early tomorrow!" Johanna stated, kissing each of her children´s foreheads a last time, before we finally excited the kid´s room.

"I thank you for a most excellent Evening, Gunther..., and I hope we can soon repeat it!" She stated as she brought me to the door.

"Yes I really hope we can, well as we planned we going to see us on Friday then?" I asked, hoping that I did not imagined that part only in my brain.

"Of course, if nothing urgent comes in between..., after all we made a promise didn´t we..., I really had fun tonight and it´s all thanks to you and Rosita, if it weren´t for her giving me a push, we might still be simple strangers!" She stated and I nodded.

"I guess I should really thank her for that, I also loved this evening, it has been one of the best I had in a long time, I thank you for giving me the opportunity to dance with you Johanna!" I stated as I kissed the back of her hand in an old fashioned matter, making her blush brightly.

"You are such a Gentleman!" She stated with a flushed smile.

" _And you are so beautiful_." I thought again as I looked deep in her eyes.

I was shortly before kissing her, but I knew not to rush things, so I looked down on the ground crawling my neck in embarrassment.

"Well I try my most possible to be, or else my mother would beat me up!" I snickered sheepishly.

"Well I guess I should get going too, Mom will most likely nag me otherwise, she can be quite impossible once she gets tired!" I stated as I began to step out of the front door.

"Well then, see you on Friday!" I stated and she nodded.

"Have a good night and nice dreams!" I stated and she smiled at me with that angelic face.

"Likewise!" Johanna replied before she closed the door, really slowly as if she waited for something.

I wanted to say something, find a reason to not go already, but I could not, not only sat my mother all alone in the Car right now, no the kids were finally sleeping.

I could not say anything, not even as her door closed.

I couldn´t say something..., but I knew how to sing it.

I often sang loudly and full of Piggy-Power..., but tonight, right infront of this door, I began to sing softly, especially as I recognized that the door was yet not entirely closed, just as if she waited for me to come storming through her door, just to say what I had to say.

Like she anticipated that there was something on my mind which I just could not say in normal words, but she wanted to hear it before it was too late.

So here, leaned on the wall next to her door, I began to sing softly, sing my heart out to her.

 _ **(Original: You´re Beautiful by Taiyo Cruz)**_

"I think the stars were especially bright tonight  
And I loved the way they shone  
Reflected inside your eyes  
Can we please be together  
That's what I want to say  
My heart is here for you  
Just like an open door.

Oh, I can't say in any better way  
It´s hard to explain  
what I really mean, oh

(To me) you're beautiful

And I can't find  
any better line  
or can design  
any better sign (to say)  
you're beautiful

You´re like the sun  
She was especially warm today  
You know I want to stay  
But I´ll just go and come back another day

You know I love your smile  
Yes, that's all I need for me  
And living my life with you,  
Would be just like a fantasy

I can't say in any better way  
It´s hard to explain  
what I really mean, oh

(To me) you're beautiful

And I can't find  
any better line

or can design  
Any better sign (to say)  
You're beautiful

I can't say in any better way  
It´s so hard to explain  
What you mean to me, oh

Yes Girl, you're beautiful (to me)!"

I sang this song, whose words came out of my heart and once I ended, before I could say anything more, the door flung open and Johanna stormed out of her Apartment, jumped right into my arms and kissed my cheek without a word, before storming back inside and, looking at me with a tearful smile, whispering the words `thanks´, before closing the door definitively.

I cannot say what I felt in that moment, but hell..., it felt so good.

"I love you, Johanna."

We knew each other for maybe 8 hours..., but that´s what I knew for sure right now.

 _ **A/N: Another chapter done, since I had a little writers block I decided to continue with Ash and Johnny on a later note and show you what the others were doing during that day or during the hours of their first free day.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**_

 _ **Yours truly the Storyteller and his books.**_


	45. When the Dance of Love takes you over

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 45: When the Dance of love takes you over.**

 **9:00 Am in the morning, Gunther´s Pov.**

"Morning shower - Check!

Suit on - Check!

Shoes tied - Check!

Teeth brushed - Check!

Good Mood & Piggy-Power Maxed Up - Double Check!

Alright, guess I am ready to go, all that is left is this!" I stated as I put my Headphones on my head.

"Alright Winston, i`m off!" I shouted through the room, to get the attention of my Roommate Winston Churchill.

"Alright, don´t forget the Toilet Paper and the Hand-soap!" The same replied from the couch where he rested.

He just came back home from his job and wanted to chill a bit before going to sleep.

Winston was a well-trained Bull and he worked at a security-Company as one of their Agents, so he often had to make Late night shifts.

He would return in the early morning when I was on my way to go grocery shopping at the market-alley in downtown.

As I stepped on the street of the waking town, I switched on my music and raised the volume, until it was loud enough that I could dance along to it.

If the day was as good as today, I hardly cared about the strange looks I might get.

 _ **(BGM / Original: Stay Alive by Beegees (Glee version))**_

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a whole man: no time to stalk  
Music loud and the soles warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
But now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way

I don´t care to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city quakin' and everybody shakin'  
Yet we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!"

I could neither tell you if I was singing along loudly or just dancing over the street without a care in the world, nor could I even tell you the exact number of people who had turned around to watch me go, simply said I could care less about it, I was just too euphoric.

I was none to rush things, but that what happened early in the night, infront of Johanna´s apartment, had some kind of deeper meaning, I was sure about that.

"You know, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I´m willing to try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancer, man and that I just won´t lose  
I don´t feel the hate, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
Cause I don´t care to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city quakin' and everybody shakin'  
Yet we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!"

If my smile was not enough to show everyone how euphoric I was, then they would definitely get it by watching my dance moves which I showed for all to see.

I even danced infront of some street-artists who played the exact same song, much to their amusement but also to their joy, after all they got some dollars more in their pockets thanks to that.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a whole man: no time to stalk  
Music loud and the soles warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
But now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way

I don´t care to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city quakin' and everybody shakin'  
Yet we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there

Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!

Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' somewhere, I just can´t get there  
Somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive!"

The song that came on next, as I entered downtown after taking the tram to drive to the station, pumped me up even more, it was the absolute favorite of my mother and mine too.

 _ **(Original: Footloose by Kenny Loggins)**_

"Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town

Now I gotta cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!"

Needless to say that this one ended up in a dance session as well, until I finally arrived at the market-alley, where I greeted the vendors, I was quite a frequenter here and due to my work, everybody who sold something in this alley knew me by now.

"You're playing so cool, obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for the some-somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try

You'll get by if you'd only cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Ooh-whee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Whoah, Milo come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Gotta take the hold of all

I'm turning loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody, everybody cut footloose!"

The song ended right as I stood before the Vegetable stand.

"Ah Gunther, how´s it hanging, still alive I see?!" Arthur Burggins, the Shop owner and an elder Rabbit, asked, as he greeted me like usual.

"Yep and I intend to live on and survive you!" I told the old man.

"Hahahaaaah, I bet you will, so come on my son, tell me what you need today?

I got Fresh Cabbage and Carrots, just reaped today early in the morning, they´ve been growing quite fine lately!" Arthur asked.

"I will take Two of the Cabbages and a kilo of Carrots, as well as two heads of lettuce please:" I replied to him and he nodded.

"Good choice son, I know you are a healthy one, but a little flab on the bones hasn´t ever killed a man, if you constantly try to slim down and hold diets all lifelong you won´t ever live in true happiness.

You can eat and add a little fat as long as you don´t let it escalate.

Ironing-board-bodies are slowly going out of trend anyways, as my wife always says, Chubby is the new Chick and if she then has a rack like this, it´s all the more fulfilling!" He stated with a wink and I nodded.

"What is a woman without a pair of love handles, man needs something to grip, not to slip off on it!" I replied having learned that lesson the hard way with my Ex- Girlfriend Tracy. She was beautiful by every means and quite popular back as we were in college, however I learned too late of her rotten character.

I told myself that I would never go after the outer look ever again.

"My words son, as my wife was still a teenager all the boys made fun of her, well expect of me, I've been a farmer´s son.

Since I was born my father always told me, that having a women who can bear to give birth to many children without later on changing her appearance much, is more worth than having a beauty which slowly degrades, once 3 or 4 children have been born.

Still I always say that there is a fine line between being either plumb, plain, a natural beauty, the model type or a perfect plastic puppet.

Back then as I was young I wasn't the most handsome guy, but I also wasn´t the hunchback of the village, I was plain normal, the standard, the golden middle so to say..., and still, my wife took me the way I am..., and look at me now, my Children all are adults and have blessed us with many grandchildren, I have nothing to complain about son.

I hope someday you find a women too which can love you the way you are, but as I see you dancing around today, I can tell that that day might not be so far off anymore, am I right?" Arthur asked me again with a wink.

"Well maybe, for now nothing is all too clear but the signs are standing well I would say!" I explained with a bright grin and he nodded.

"Good to hear that, keep going that way son, so here are your things, I hope the girl you´ve chosen is worth your affection!" Arthur stated.

"She sure is!" I replied with a daydreaming expression as I thought of Johanna.

"She is perfect, I tell you Arthur, she is an Angel send down from heaven.

Beautiful, both in looks as well as in her Character, even my mom likes her!" I explained.

"Woah your mother has already met her..., how long has that going on between the two of you, the last time you were here, a week ago, it didn´t looked in the slightest that you had a girl?" Arthur asked.

"Well I wouldn´t say that we have something going on yet..., but I can tell that she likes me and I most definitely like her!" I replied.

"Then what are you waiting for, get her before anybody else does!" He stated.

"I would..., hell if I had the guts and knew that nothing would stand in my way, I would ask her to marry me as soon as we see each other the next time..., but I can´t...!" I stated.

"What´s holding you, never seen you being shy before?" Arthur asked unsure of where my mind was heading to.

"It´s something in her, a certain hidden side, like a shadow which somehow soundlessly hisses at me as a warning, whenever I myself think that I get too close and might overstep an invisible line.

You know..., she has been married before and even has 4 wonderful children..., but that bastard let her fall once they were barely a year old, although that´s now 7 years ago, do I still feel that a certain veil of uncertainty, doubt and melancholy is following her.

I think it is some kind of fear of loss..., the fear to get something which she always has to fear to lose again, so she somehow in a way forbids herself to gain it in the first place.

This feeling radiates over to me, and it makes me uncertain if it would be right to ask her to become my girlfriend someday in the near future.

I think she needs to get to know me a little more before she can truly decide for herself.

Right now..., all I really want to do is to make her smile, unconditionally, because she has one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.

In my eyes she is simply shy and careful to whom she gives her trust, which is quite understandable" I explained.

"I get what you want to say!" Arthur stated as he thought about it.

"Nowadays you really have to be careful whom you trust and whom you want to go into a deeper relationship with.

Back in my youth, things had been completely different, we did not only looked after the most beautiful girl in the village, no we looked at who would be the greatest addition to the family.

My Family has been Fruit and vegetable farmers since ages, a woman who cannot help on the farm does not even manage to walk over our porch, she could be ever so beautiful and kindhearted, it would all be worth nothing if she does not help on the farm.

Same case here, the Woman you like most likely tries to categorize you, she wants to know if you can be an asset to her family..., or just someone she might would have like to marry, if things were different in her life.

If you really love her and want to marry her, make her see that you are a whole man and that you will love, protect and make her family smile, no matter what happens in good as in bad times, she wants someone who can hold this promise given to god.

It´s really a shame, nowadays you hear about hundred divorces a day in the news, the phrase, `until death do us part´, is almost non-existent anymore to our society, a simple phrase, carelessly said, without understanding the meaning behind it.

You marry if it´s convenient to you and if you are bored you go get yourself a lover and if things go really ugly you simply divorce the one you have once chosen out of whatever reason and after a certain period you step upon the hunting-ground again.

It really is a shame that it had to come so far with us animals.

Once there was a time where a partner was for life!" Arthur stated and in his words lied a truth which came with long-time experience.

"I often get annoyed sighs, when I tell my Grandchildren that once in the past things had been better, not that I say that all was better or that the future is unnecessary, our current times had produced some quite useful and necessary things, but it also unfortunately estranged many things.

Most of the people don´t even really talk to you anymore.

It gets hard to hold a simple conversation with a stranger, because you are afraid to mess up in some way, and that is making you seem shy, you don´t even dare to actually go speak to someone because you deem yourself as inferior to that person, without even knowing her.

She could be the love of your life, but people tend to back down and observe until it is all too late, only to later regret it deeply!" Arthur told me and I understood him completely, back then as I didn´t knew Johanna already, I tried to find a girlfriend on my own, Winston adviced me to go speed dating or do a blind date, I did all that, it was a disaster to be frank, I was so nervous I didn´t get one single word out to show the ladies who I am.

"I get your point, nowadays it´s easier to speak over Email and message or Chat-boards, than to hold an actual Face-to-Face conversation, unfortunately I am not so different from that, I still know how to speak with people but honestly, I gets harder from year to year!" I explained and the old man nodded to himself.

"Well, as long as I can still speak with my family and my Customers, I am happy enough with how things are, but for all I care, it hopefully does change to the better in near future." He stated, as he packed my things into a Paper bag.

"I hope so too, Mr. Burggins, in any way I thank you for your wares, the nice talk and the advices you have given but I have to go and get some more things, so unfortunately I have to leave you now!" I explained as he was about to go on with his conversation about the value of our current society..., as interesting as this would be.

"Well I guess you are right, time waits for no one, at least you say more than just hello and goodbye and what you want from me.

It's nice to hold a conversation with someone far younger than yourself, who still understands you, it makes you feel not so old anymore, hehehe!" Mr. Burggins replied with a toothy grin.

"Indeed, well then, I hope you stay healthy and live on happily, our talk about modern society nowadays is at least not over yet, we gonna pick up on that next time, in the meantime, try to also let your Grandchildren teach you some new stuff, who knows maybe you will find something interesting you didn´t had back in the days, which even you will like, once you get to understand it." I explained as I gave him the money for my things.

"I will heed you advice then, well then, it was nice to meet you today, Gunther, so have a nice week!" he stated as he waved me goodbye while I made my way towards my next destination, the grocery store at the end of the alley, I still had some things to get and quite a way to go, I will most likely stay in downtown until noon.

"Well then, Onwards we go!" I stated aloud as I picked up my pace and dancing from earlier, logically earning some strange looks.

While I thought about my feelings for Johanna, the same had similar questions on her mind.

 _ **11:30 am, Calatonia uptown, Sunflower Blvd, Johanna´s Pov:**_

"What have I done?" I asked myself since approximately 10 hours, even depriving myself of sleep to figure out the solution to that mystery.

I almost forgot to wake up, make Breakfast and bring the Kids to the Bus-stop.

In the end the question is not really what I did, I knew that quite well, the real question is rather why I have done that.

I refuse to believe that it was just something in the heat of the moment.

Something has ridden me, some kind of feeling which had been hidden inside of me for a long, long time.

The feeling of being desired as a women.

7 years long I hadn´t felt myself as a real women, no man came to offer me his help, no man ever turned around a second time out of amorous feelings, once he passed me, there were even some at work who laughed about me behind my back due to my physical appearance.

Thanks to Harvey divorcing from me and due to the 7 years of absence of a partner at my side, I slowly but steadily lost confidence in myself as a desirable women.

But then this happened, Gunther came into my life, 2 months ago, I got to speak with a man who did not cringed at seeing me, who looked straight into my eyes and thanked me for coming to their show and cheering them on.

That it meant much to him for knowing that I had enjoyed myself that night.

Maybe it were just words he would have told any other fan as well, so it was supposed to be nothing special..., but at least it were his honest words.

Some feeling had been woken that night, which made me following Gunther on the Internet, his profile on Headbook and his videos on GoTube..., like some crazed groupie.

I guess it was right to say that it was the Loneliness inside of me, loneliness which had been accumulated for 7 years and then, in one night, after we managed to meet again, I just fell for him.

That´s it, there was nothing more glorious like having found a familiar soul or my soulmate.

Maybe these trivial terms were only to describe the one and the same moment..., the moment when you fall in love with a person, you have least expected in your life.

And today early in the morning, with just the right switch, the feeling of infatuation and being able to spent time with my crush, had evolved into something different, something more assertive than my own sanity, and it just burst out of me that night.

Suddenly I no longer felt myself lonely..., sure with 4 kids I was anything but alone in the past 7 years... and still, once the Kids were in school, all I was doing was working until my shift was over, then went home to an empty apartment, made dinner and the normal house chores, while waiting for the kids to return back home.

Honestly, that routine never really bothered me once I was accustomated to it.

But ever since 2 months..., since I met Gunther..., things have changed.

I began to crave for seeing his face, this beautiful, honest and happy smile of him, whenever he did something he liked, the confidence he radiated.

But with all of this..., he still seemed to have quite a sensitive side, a burdened heart which tried to stay strong no matter what and most of all, he had a strong sense for friendship, whether to support or defend them against others.

At least that was what Rosita told me.

While I was hearing much more from her about Gunther, slowly but steadily I began to wonder about something...

Would he even desire me, the way I am, the way I look?

I could not say if the way I was, was really what others called ugly, plain, or simply unnoticeable, just a face in the crowd.

But that Night, in his car with his mother in the back, I noticed that Gunther kept staring at me from time to time, he looked at me with curious and hot glances making me a little nervous but inertly bursting with joy.

Gunther was the first man in 7 years to see me as a women again and to openly desire my presence..., so hasn´t it been enough, haven´t I suffered enough over the lost love of Harvey and the question of what I did wrong or what made him going away.

Wasn´t I supposed to have overcome my period of misfortune and loneliness since a long time?

Isn´t it high time for something new, for feeling loved again, feeling desired as a women, just simply standing there and the man was almost drooling and craving just to touch a lock of my hair?

I asked these question to myself deep down, but there was also a different voice, a voice that told me that I should be careful, that it might end in another heartbreak somewhere down the path which I was about to walk.

It was however the same voice which also asked itself if denying love, and keeping the mere thought of a new relationship away from me for even longer than 7 years, was the right thing to do?

What when my Children become adults and start to live their own lives, when I would be alone again..., would I then still be too insecure as to risk to get another chance on love.

It was highly potential that Gunther would not wait that long.

Haven´t I said to myself that if my children accept a man as their potential new Daddy, I would try to get him to like me..., to eventually marry someday with the consent of my children.

And I meant to say that especially Alex and Violet became quite fast attached towards Gunther.

After all, as carefully as he held them yesterday, it was clear that it was not the first time he cared for children.

Well Rosita told me that he often had been the babysitter for their Children when they wanted to go out, in return Gunther could demand from Rosita to be much more open-minded for new dance styles and forms, being ready to try some new things.

A man who manages to not cave in at 25 children, was definitely father-material.

I made a promise to my children this morning as we sat on the table to eat breakfast, that I would stop being so considerate to others and act selfish for once, at least in that regard.

That I would give my all to make Gunther like me and eventually fall in love with me, not that I didn´t thought about it, but my insecurities denied myself to do that, I didn´t wanted to hurt myself, but moreover I didn´t wanted the kids to be hurt.

Back then as Harvey left us they were still too young to understand, but the older they got the more they craved for a father as well.

I never could give the boys the moral support a father could give them, when I came home from work I was often too tired as to still have the force to play with them.

I was lucky to have energy for the weekend to spend on them, but I knew that this could not go on any further.

They were still in development of their future character, it would still last over a decade before they become adults, so there could plenty of problems arise which I alone could not master nor help them with, they needed a Father on their side.

Violet was the voice of the Children of course, she told me to stop living in a stasis, a frozen everyday routine, to stop always looking out to avoid potential problems, just to go through life as easy as possible, just because it was more convenient that way.

She told me to be more assertive in the things I wanted to have for myself, to also look out for myself and to stop dedicating my entire life to them.

She said that with 8 years, they were old enough to care for themselves to some degree, that that burden had been taken off of me and could be used for other things.

To say it in her words, she told me to stop being petrified into an unbreakable loop, and to move rightly again, to move to my own rhythm and volition.

That it also was my life and that I was supposed to live it now.

That Child..., I didn´t even knew she knew such ways with the few words she knew.

It broke my heart to hear them saying, that they wished for me to finally become happy with a man again..., they had to raise without a father for all their life..., so who was I to deny them such, just due to my own feelings of insecurity.

After all Gunther was nothing like Harvey, I had a good feeling when looking at him, and yet, it seemed that this feeling has not been strong enough to blow away my dark thoughts about being betrayed and played along again..., well until yesterday.

I cannot tell you if it was his song or simply the thought of him standing infront of the door, having a hard time saying what he intended to say, trying to find the right words, to really name his desires.

A Man who tries to make sense of what he is feeling deep inside of him and to deliver these words to me in a way that I would understand.

In the end he sang to me what he felt for me.

Honestly, it was the sweetest someone ever did for me, Gunther somehow gave me the feeling that I didn´t needed to change no matter what, that I was good the way I was.

Until now I only ever dated or was in a relationship with 3 guys, Harvey included, every time I was left, I tried to find the fault in me and to make things better the next time.

But after Harvey left me, I became insecure, what if I just wasn´t meant to be someone's wife, what if someone up there, out of whatever reason, denied myself to be happy.

I thought so for a long time, after all 7 years passed ever since Harvey Left, crushing my confidence as a women with feet for every year that passed.

But after I met Gunther, I felt, that maybe the same I always cursed, had actually looked out for me all along and wanting me to meet the right guy and therefore didn´t wanted me to end up with the wrong one again.

But if that is the Case, then why did that God..., or whoever..., let me give birth to Harvey's Children.

If that was all according to that plan, then I truly have to say that that person was quite sadistic.

Still one thing I knew, whenever I asked myself the question of why I did what I did..., the one thing I knew clearly was that I do not regret it in the slightest.

It was evident since I was basically dancing back home from work right now.

Headphones on and the music loud, after getting off the bus in downtown, I still had to go Grocery shopping, making half-time-work quite convenient, sure it was also quite bad since I also only received half of my usual pay.

But it was not the first time happening, me and my Children, we will get by, that´s for sure, no matter what happens I will not give up.

Right now, also due to what happened this morning, I just felt good...

 _ **(Original: Hella Good by No Doubt)**_

" _The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason (Merciless and strong 2X)_

 _But your love keeps on coming like a thunder bolt (fast, loud and bright 2X)_

 _Come here a little closer (come closer baby 2X)_

 _Cause I wanna see you baby real close up_

 _(Get over here, get over here baby)_

 _You got me feeling hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancing (Make me dance and feel good baby)_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancing (yes hold me a little closer baby)!"_

While the song was playing on my headphones, I walked through the streets..., well more like danced through them, for once not caring the strange glances and the badmouthing behind my back, which I definitely received.

Since I was so euphoric I could care less.

" _The performers deserving of standing ovations (I can hear you clap 2X)_

 _And who would have thought it'd be the two of us (you and me Baby 2X)_

 _So don't wake me if I'm dreaming (Cause its all about you)_

 _Cause I'm in the mood, come on and give it up. (stop resist and let´s dance, Baby)_

 _You got me feeling hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancing (Make me dance and feel good baby)_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancing (yes hold me a little closer baby)_

 _You got me feeling hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancing (Make me dance and feel good baby)_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancing (yes hold me a little closer baby)!"_

While I dancingly walked through the streets, I had to take the tram towards downtown, to get towards the Market, I had a long list of things to buy, I just hope I get everything I need.

 _Ooh yeah, yeah_

 _Ooh yeah, yeah_

 _You got me feeling hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancing (Make me dance and feel good baby)_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancing (yes hold me a little closer baby)_

 _You got me feeling hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancing (Make me dance and feel good baby)_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancing (yes hold me a little closer baby)_

 _Keep on dancing_

 _Keep on dancing_

By the time I got of the tram-station the song had ended and a new one was coming on..., just as I thought about Gunther and if he might like my cooking..., if I ever get the chance to cook for him in the first place.

 _ **(Original: One in a Million by Bosson)**_

"You´re one in a million, oh  
You´re one in a million, woa oh  
One, one, one, one, one,

Sometimes love can hit you everyday  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
You´re the sign, the one in the sky, has send to me

You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover what really happens between us

I've been looking for that special one  
I've been searching for someone to give me love  
When I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile and there you were and I was gone  
I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me, yeah  
I always hoped there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, your the one, the one for me

You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover what really happens between us

In the beginning I was down and thought nothing was possible  
I tried to catch one but it was impossible  
No one would love me, it was a cruel game  
Until I met you baby and it wasn't the same  
When you didn't knew me, I wanted you  
Because the funny thing about it is I like your show  
I found it quite difficult, I thought it might be too hard  
But you know it's worth it, if only you find your heart  
(Whoa)

You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You´re one in a million  
You´re once in a lifetime  
You made me discover what really happens between us

Your one in a million!"

" _I wonder what he´s thinking right now_?" I asked myself with a shy smile, as I finally arrived in the Market Alley, walking straight to Mr. Burggins, a farmer I knew, who had always tasty vegetables.

 _ **12:00 pm , Market Alley, Gunther´s Pov:**_

Fun time was over, especially after I just got that kind of Phone call.

"Dammit what to do?!" I thought to myself as I tried to find a solution to the problem which just came up.

One of my former Zumba Classes, whose students all took a liking in dancing and performing and did so for certain events, had just one of them calling me, telling me that they were momentarily stuck in a pinch.

They had an event this afternoon and just now had gotten the info that their two lead-dancer had to rush to the hospital and were unable to participate.

One of them was a Housewife who fell down the stairs, as she took the laundry down to the washing-machine and stumbled over her child's Lego-stones, these things sure are painful to step on with bare feet.

The other one, the male Lead, had his foot sprained as he rushed down the stair-house of his apartment to get towards an early appointment, tripped and fell down a few steps before catching himself again.

Either way these 2 were definitely unable to participate, but without a lead it gets hard to do something and none of them were big in improvising, I saw that back then in my classes.

In the end they didn´t knew any other way but to ask me, and as good natured soul as I am, I accepted and told them that I would figure something out before the show starts, which was in about 4 hours.

But reading the text which Rosita just had send me was I sure that I would not be able to count on her help this time.

Apparently she was stuck in a precarious situation at her children´s school, having to teach the music class due to the absence of their teacher, shortly before the School festival and their little Concert on Saturday.

She asked around if anybody could help her with the teaching, on an unpaid charity base, since many of the children had problems with singing, due to the demotivating stance their former Teacher had token.

As much as I have seen had Nathan, the Twins and Johnny already accepted, Meena was unsure if she got the time due to her own preparations at school, but since her Highschool stood right next to the Calatonia Junior high and the Elementary School Rosita and Johanna´s Kids visited, she stated that if nothing comes up she might help from time to time.

I told her that I would love to help her, not for the least since I owed Johanna for the wonderful dance she gave me yesterday and I would love to see their kids succeed in their own Concert, after all they all came to our concert as well.

However, that still remained the question of whom to ask for help in my own dilemma right now.

I knew none of my current students who would be free at this hour, unless they were their own boss.

" _If nothing comes up I will just have to lead them alone_." I mumbled as I walked, well more slumped, with downcast glance through the Alley, only to suddenly bump together with someone, headfirst, nose to nose so to say.

"Ouch, Owwww, I´m sorry that was not on purpose I swear, here let me help you..., huh..., Johanna?" I asked as I recognized in just whom I ran into.

"Gunther?!" The baffled Johanna, who still sat on the ground after she fell backwards, asked, similar surprised.

"What a coincidence, didn´t thought I would meet you here, how come, I thought you got work today..., or are you in the middle of your break?!" I asked her after I helped her back up and gathering her fallen groceries back into the bag.

"No, actually I am already done with work, we only have Halftime due to the upcoming collective Vacation of our partner-artisans.

I was just about to go home with my Groceries and do some chores, before relaxing a little, until the Children come back home!" She replied with a smile as she patted off the dust of her skirt.

"I see well then I will no longer disturb you!" I stated as I was about to say goodbye and move on, but she held me back.

"No, by all means you did not disturbed me in the slightest, I should be sorry, just because I forgot to buy something I ran out of the alley without looking left nor right.

By all means it is I who should apologize!" Johanna stated aloud, before blushing as she got some strange looks from a few people passing by.

"Anyways it is a nice coincidence that we meet here today..., you know..., I wanted to talk to you anyways..., about what happened this early morning..., look, I don´t say that I regret doing that and I also wont apologize for it.., but I have to know..., do you...,have feelings for me?!" Johanna asked and I must admit that her sudden assertiveness made me almost stumble, it was so sudden that neither my brain nor my heart were prepared.

"I..., well..., yes, I guess so..., honestly..., I haven´t met a women like you in what seems to be an eternity..., and it is hard for my mother to like someone right from the spot, so that did impressed me too.., but moreover it was your lovely and kind personality which made me fall in love with you!" My mouth rambled on, faster than my brain could process the just said and faster than I could really react to it.

As everything I held inside was said, I was about to burst from heating up in embarrassment.

Of course the people around us looked with supired looks at us, in the back i could hear Mr. Burggins laughing heartly at the scene.

"Oh that is nice, at least i´m not the only one, it would have been awkward to know that my love was one-sided and might be unrequited!" Johanna stated with a smile and a massive blush.

I was sure her mind did not process what she just said either.

I lasted a while before our brains came to realization of what just happened.

Here on this street, for everybody to hear and see, we just kind of shared a mutual agreement that we would love to become a couple with the other one, I guess this would have only be topped by a just as sudden marriage proposal.

"I..., uuuh, well, I uuuuhm!" my mind was blank, all of a sudden I had no idea what to say anymore.

"Yes I, uuuuhm, I guess I understand..., I ..., uuuuhm!" Johanna was at a loss of words as well.

"Anyways, since you are free right now, do you think you might help me out for a while, I swear I will make it up to you..., I..., I..., I know, I will Cook dinner for you and the Kids..., oh and well I think it would also be a best to take Mom along, or else she will later nag about it." I stated trying to somehow overcome this awkward silence between us, but honestly, this just made things even more awkward.

"Yeah, why not, I would love to eat dinner with you, let´s cook together!" She stated equally unsure what else to say, once again our mouths were faster than our brains.

As I finally recognized just what had happened, I gasped and shut my mouth in shame and embarrassment, same as she did.

"Oh god..., did we just...?

"Yes I think so, we did just...?"

"Ah..., I see..., okay, Ahem, let´s do this like professionals or at least as simple adults..., so what is it which I can help you with." Johanna asked, trying a last attempt at coming back out of the awkwardness which unfolded before us.

"It´s about one of my former Classes, they apparently all became a dance group, using my lessons as inspiration and were supposed to perform in an event this afternoon at 16:00 pm.

However one of them just called me to tell me that their Two Lead Dancers had to go to the hospital and are unable to participate, since they would hate to have to cancel the whole event, they asked me if I could help, and I said yes and that I would figure out how to solve the problem with the other lead dancer.

I was about to ask Rosita, since she knows my dancing style by now..., but the same is currently occupied with a massive problem of her own, so I can hardly count on her help this time.

And well since I hardly know anyone who is not working at this time and who still knows my style, I thought that maybe..., the both of us could..., like dance together in that event, so my students would not have to crash and burn right before their performance?" I asked unsure.

"Well ..., if we can quickly go home, so I can pack the groceries away and if I am back home by around 19:45, I guess that there is no problem whatsoever, I will just do the Chores tomorrow!" Johanna replied.

"If anything I would love to help you with them, kinda as compensation for helping me, honestly I don´t really know if we will benefit in any way from this performance, but if I will definitely give you the bigger amount of whatever might come, after all I kind of dragged you into this!" I stated.

"Well, you did told me you would cook for the Kids and me, so I guess in that way you are without debt to me!" Johanna stated.

"Maybe but I really will compensate you in anyways..., alright then, so do you really accept my request?" I asked again for confirmation.

"Yeah as I said I didn´t really had much important things to do and as I said, when I can be at home before my kids return I still have enough time to prepare dinner, without disturbing their play time!" She replied.

"Ok..., Alright what are we waiting for, first back home to you, then home to me, it´s not so far away, then we will take my car and might be at the venue 2 hours before the start!" I stated aloud before I was about to walk on.

"Umm, okay now that that has been cleared out of the way..., uhmm, Gunther about what I said earlier..., I think I have fallen for you..., I don´t know and I won´t say that it is for better or for worse, but I hope we can become close together!" Johanna stated still blushing.

"Johanna, it was true as I said that I haven´t met a women like you in a long time, and I would love to make you see that not every men is like your Ex, at least me..., if you let me, I will make sure to make you happy no matter what it takes!" I replied, equally blushing as I looked at her.

"So..., do you allow me to lead you?" I asked as I held out my paw.

"Yes, please do so!" She stated without a second of hesitation as she laid her paw in mine.

I took it up to my lips and kissed it.

"It will be my pleasure!" I stated before I gently pulled her along.

Over all the awkwardness and the Euphoria I felt, I unfortunately, forgot to ask one crucial thing.

Was Johanna even aware of what kind of dances we were going to do and how our routine looked like?

At my question to that she only replied...

"In a way I know it, it´s quite a fun and good method to stay in shape and fit enough for the daily hurdles to take.

If I wouldn´t do it, I would have neither the will nor the energy to care for my children all around for so long.

I often did aerobic and ever since I know about your Zumba online classes I kept following them, you can call me a net-stalker if you want, but, that I could dance with you yesterday might only be due to that!"

That were her words and believe me when I say that they truly touched my heart.

I often heard from some former students, that they managed to make a change in their life due to my Zumba Classes, but I never heard something like this, so full of heart.

This confession and the song which came on as we both entered the tram to her home, made my heart burst with Euphoria from anew.

 _ **(BG music: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran)**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	46. Meena and the many paths of Love

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 46, Meena and the many paths of Love.**

Today the last hour of School just seemed to stretch itself in the infinite.

I honestly cannot remember that I ever was so bored as today.

Maybe it was the after effect of performing two fully sold-out shows and partying deep in the night afterwards, but one thing was for sure, I was about ready to fall asleep as the bell for the Noon-break rang.

" _Oh finally, I doubted that I could stay awake any second longer_." I thought as I sprawled out on my desk.

"Meena!" I heard a voice stating next to me and it, as so often, truly amazed me how fast Cathy could switch position from her place in the first row, towards the last one in barely five seconds.

"What´s up?" I asked as I looked with half-closed eyes at her.

"Oh, oh, oh, someone looks really tired here, party much yesterday?" **Catherine Young** , _**aka Cathy**_ , _a female roe-deer_ , dug further.

"Maybe, but one thing´s for sure, two full shows with over 7 song-performances are enough exercise for a whole month!" I replied as I tried my best to get up to look at her.

"I see, well what do you say, wanna come along with me, _**Kino and Mandy**_ , we wanted to hang out at the shopping mall, since we are free from having to help the preparations for the School festival for one more day, we thought that might be the best opportunity.

After all the summer-break starts in a week and we still have to buy swimsuits for the beach!" Cathy stated excitedly, but for me that theme was the bare horror.

Since I was shy I didn´t liked attention much, sure I am a performer in a well-known theater, but that only came due to my passion for singing and since it is my job.

But in private I liked to stay off the radar of nearly any stranger.

And believe me, an Elephant in a swimsuit at the beach is anything but off the radar.

Somehow it just always feels so embarrassing to wear revealing clothes, and since I possess low self-esteem, it becomes all the more of a frightful experience.

I still know the last time I was at the beach wearing a swimsuit about 6 years ago, a two piece swimsuit to be correct.

By chance, or rather due to misfortune, I overheard some hot, muscles guys making fun of me behind my back, calling me a nuisance, a grim reminder of the existence of ugly girls, roaming on the same beach as all those anorexic beauties.

Believe me, hearing that, gave the little confidence I had quite the lethal jab.

I still remember that I sat near the edge of a cliff, crying my eyes out, until the night came, my mom was so worried that she searched after me everywhere.

Once she found me she took me in a gentle embrace, after I told her what happened.

Well as the coincidence wanted it, those guys actually worked as swim instructors in our hotel, needless to say that my mom made quite the scene, as she found out and in the end they all lost their job due to my testimony.

I still get goosebumps when I remember the enraged mines they made once they had been fired.

One of them went even as far as to say, that fat girls shouldn´t be allowed to walk on the beach.

Of course I didn´t thought that I was especially fat, but it was quite clear what he actually meant.

Chubby Elephant-girls do not belong on the beach, especially not in swimsuits.

My grandfather almost had to follow the police on the station, as he was done beating that guy with his cane.

It was one of those many occasions which made me once again aware than not everyone liked tall and big boned girls and women.

It was quite hard to always have to hear my friends talking about their boyfriends and what for things they already did together, like going on a trip together, going sightseeing in town, chilling at the park etc.

I could say that I was quite jealous at them all.

But after all, that theme has changed itself since yesterday.

"Stop it Cathy, you know very well that Meena rather wants to hang out with Michael, give them some space will you?" _**Kino Johnson**_ , _a Half Japanese Panda girl_ , explained as she playfully hit the back of Cathy´s head.

"Speaking of Michael, it seems to me like he wants to come over to you!" _**Mandy Lancaster**_ , _a Mare_ and another friend of mine, stated, as she gestured over to Michael´s seat, where the same constantly stole small peeks at us.

"I guess he wants to speak with Meena alone, lets give them some time together, girls!" Kino explained as she practically had to pull Cathy along.

It indeed did not lasted long before Michael stood up and made his way over to me, all blushing and fudging.

One thing was sure, it was kind of awkward to think of someone, who had been your classmate for half a year, as your new Boyfriend, him being all nervous did just added fuel to the fire.

"Uhm, hey Meena." Michael stated unsure, as he came over while the girls quickly scattered away giggling, leaving me with my own insecurity.

After all we basically only admitted our infatuation to each other since yesterday.

Neither I nor Michael knew if this was going to work out, but at least we both will try, that´s what we have promised each other.

"Hey Michael..., what´s up, why are you fidgeting?" I asked him, as he did so considerably more than before, while being around me.

"It´s just..., I would like to.., I mean, geez get it over with Michael..., okay listen here..., my Dad got some of these from work but is not able to use them, since his workload is holding him back, and Mom also got no time for this while caring for my little sister _**Pauline**_ and due to her job exhausting her fully out, so she gave them to me..., and I would like to ask, if you..., well..., like to come along with me..., kinda like a ..., Date?" Michael asked, fidgeting even more, before holding out a ticket to an amusement park right before me.

Blushing deep red, fidgeting and trembling with insecurity, eyes unable to meet mine.

It was honestly the first time that I saw Michael that way.

Usually when I saw him at school before, he was just the new guy, friendly, not arrogant at all, a little protective over big boned girls like me, making him the crush of them all.

He was even ready to take an extra-mile for getting things done, in the end you could say that Michael was perhaps the most dependable boy who ever visited this school.

Even though he came here about half a year ago due to having to change schools, as his father was transferred here as new head of the local Branch of their Company.

As much as I have heard yesterday, works his mother for a Daycare, where also his little sister Pauline goes to, so she beats two problems with one strike.

Seeing their boy now here holding onto these tickets for dear life, trying his hardest to not make a fool out of him, while in reality being all sweet and cute right now, made me almost melting away.

"Sure I've got no plans for the rest of the day, I´m done with work for a week until I goes towards my summer vacation Job in San Francisco, with the rest of the theater crew!" I replied.

"And what´s with the plans your friends had made, I mean the search for swimsuits?" He asked blushing even redder which in return made me blush as well, I forgot that as an elephant his ears were extremely good, he must have heard us as if we spoke right next to him.

Despite being in a distance of ten meters and we have spoken with half-hushed voices.

"Well since I doubt to get much free-time in the vacation anyways, I don´t really need one..., I guess, not that i´m comfortable with the theme anyways, either way I would most likely only buy a one-piece swimsuit if I have to.

Honestly i´m not the type for a two piece Swimsuit...

Anyways, as I said, I would love to go with you, so I guess it´s after the break then, do you wait for me at the school gates, I still have to tell the others, I bet they going to riddle me with questions as soon as they find the opportunity." I stated and he chuckled.

"I guess but believe me, you are not the only one who has to go through it." Michael replied, as he nodded over to his usual seat, where his friends sat together and observed us with eagle eyes, showing him thumb ups and grinning like idiots making Michael roll his eyes with a chuckle.

But not only them, many others who sat in groups, looked at us occasionally or just plain stared at us, every now and then they whispered to each other.

As I looked around I could see the girls looking from behind the Classroom door, it felt as if all eyes in this room were on the both of us.

"I know, feels awkward to be sat out into the spotlight like this..., they even had to force me to go, I just was too shy to get myself an opportunity with my own hands.

To my shame I have to say, that it was kind of convenient that your friends suddenly left and I did not had to practically drag you away from them." He stated crawling his neck in embarrassment and I nodded, silently thanking the girls.

"They can be considerate when they want, that´s for sure!" I replied and he nodded.

"Well then, I leave you now to enjoy the break with your friends, I will wait at the gates for you, I promise!" He stated as he walked back to his friends.

"I will surely come!" I replied after him and I saw him smiling brightly, making my heart jump.

I took my lunch package as well as my backpack, before hurrying after my friends, as they were on their way outside in the school-yard, today sure was a perfect day to go out and have some fun.

As I walked up on the table they already sat there, their mines like Hyenas and Vultures, ready to rip every detail out of me.

"So, how did it go, what did he said..., c´mon Meena, don´t let us hanging, we want Details?!" Cathy asked.

"Well..."

And so I told them everything which happened, while eating our Lunch, giggling and laughing, luckily the School cafeteria had also a patio leading to the yard, so we did not have to walk the whole way around through the corridors, losing precious discussing-time.

And believe me when I say that we had much to discuss, mostly on what was new after the renovation of the Park, what kind of attraction both Michael and I should most definitely go together and what to eat for triggering what kind of event, etc.

Honestly, when I was little I never even thought that an Amusement park held so much opportunities for enjoying it more, than just with the food, candies, games and Attractions itself.

Then again, I also did not cared about love so much, I was there to have fun and nothing else.

Once we had finished planning the whole day through, I contacted my mother, saying that I was going on my first Date with Michael.

I swear the happy yell of hers was audible in the whole school-yard, my ears were already sensitive to begin with, but after that they rung for half an hour after.

Once the Noon break was over, I said goodbye to my friends as they made their way towards the Shopping mall, while I walked up to the school-gates, and there he stood, waiting for me.

"Hey Meena, ready to go?!" He asked and I nodded eagerly as he gestured me to follow.

We walked side by side and like a true Gentleman he offered to take the road-side of the sidewalk.

"So Michael Whitman, tell me a bit about you?" I asked him, out of curiosity, to be honest before yesterday all of what I know was from hear-saying, most definitely rumours, so I would like to hear it from himself.

To be honest, yesterday, as we sat together, I had a hard time speaking with him, since we were always asked out by his or my family.

"Well, I guess I should begin from the start then." He stated with a sigh.

"My name is Michael Whitman, as you know by now, I´m 17 years old, I was born in Rio, as _**my Mother Miranda Whitman**_ lived there together with my father _**Julio Hernandez**_ , before moving over to New York due to his work.

Last year we had to move once again after my father became head of _**the Calatonia Branch of Cargo-Bull Trading Company**_.

I´ve got _**two sisters**_ , _**Sophia Whitman**_ , my older sister and _**Pauline Whitman**_ , my Baby sister.

I like to watch the sunset on the patio of our house while listening to music, it relaxes me.

My Hobbies are various and they are changing from year to year.

I like, Brazilian samba music, EDM, Rock, Jazz, Soul and so on.

My favorite Musicians are _**IVACAA**_ , _**Egbert Blacc, John Tale**_ , _**Mob Barley**_ _, the Coldplayers, Dancers of the summer,_ _ **Yvette Sang Alo, Koama**_ _, Michael Maxson and_ _ **Tina Burner**_.

I dislike Bullies and people who judge, without having any fundamental knowledge about what they judge in the first place.

And I especially dislike injustice, in any kind of form.

So..., shall I ramble further on or do you want to rather listen to some music, while we wait for the bus to arrive, I've got some cool stuff on my phone, I hope you are in for a little EDM?" Michael asked and a little I could understand him.

The least people want to have, is to give away their whole life-story right at the start, it feels more like an interrogation, than a simple question and that was something I did not wanted him to feel in any way.

I wanted him to have fun at my side, to be happy and carefree at times..., not to always feel like being a step away from the Edge.

"By all means yes, i´m sorry to have asked something so irresponsible, i´m sure that with the time we will get to know each other better, without having to know anything right at the beginning!" I replied hastily and he blushed.

"Sorry, was I too harsh..., it´s just, the last girl who had an interest in me constantly asked me about almost every details of my previous life, so I thought that was just what girls do, before they decide whether they want to deepen their relationship or not.

Honestly I cannot say I ever really had a girlfriend before, so I am a little on the edge here and I might ramble on uncontrollably like right now..., must be the nervousness!" he stated before forcefully shutting his own mouth, making me giggle at the silliness of the situation.

"Believe me, Michael, the least I want is for you to feel as if I would snap at any moment, I´m not that kind of girl who needs to know everything right away, its funnier and way more exiting to find things out step by step..., at least that´s what Rosita said.

To be honest I also never really had a Relationship so I am just as new to this as you are, but one thing I know for sure, I want you to have fun, you shall feel happy at my side, so be sure to tell me if I go too far with my Questions, I will do the same." I stated and he nodded blushing.

"So about your offer from before..., sure, I've got no problem with that, I love music!" I replied and he nodded, before taking out his phone and a Headphone-splitter-adapter.

"Got any headphone´s at you?" He asked, before I took them out of my backpack.

"Always!" I replied happily as I untangled the cable and connected my Headphones to his adapter.

"Ready?" He asked as he put on his own.

"Whenever you are." I replied, showing him a thumb up and so he nodded, pushing the display on his smartphone.

 _ **(Original: Waiting for love by AVICII)**_

" _Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated_

 _For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in_

 _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _We are one of a kind, irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical?  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No we can't be defeated_

 _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around!"_

I recognized the song as one of IVACAA a Swedish DJ and songwriter who produced some serious hits, it was hard to find an open-air EDM festival in which not at least three of his songs were played.

An Artist who recently died, unfortunately once again far too young, 28 years only..., makes me wonder when I might die, I hope I live until I`m at least 90.

The next song was not less popular, even my mother knew it.

What kind of surprised me was that I knew the voices very well.

"Why did this never occurred to me before, these are Manuel and Maurice, how could I not recognize them?!" I asked myself.

"Who are Manuel and Maurice?" Michael asked dumbfounded.

"The twins, you know the two DJ´s with the masks back in the show yesterday, they are the newest addition to our crew along with Nathan." I explained to him and the slight note of jealousy in his voice made me smile a little.

 _ **(Original: In my dreams by Remady & Manu-L)**_

 _Manuel (Maurice):_

" _In a world full of pain, with nothing but rain (nothing but rain)  
I can barely breath at all, I can´t find no way out!"  
_

_Maurice (Manuel):_

" _But I see a light, that just makes me feel alive  
I'm holding on (to hope), until my pain is slowly gone!"_

 _Both:  
In my dreams, I´m never far from home  
That's for sure, and I know  
I'll never be alone, in my dreams_

 _In my dreams, I´m never far from home  
That's for sure, and I know  
I'll never be alone, in my dreams!"_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Manuel (Maurice):_

 _I was trying for so long, to change what feels wrong (change what feels wrong)  
I can´t stand the sound of this voice, but don't have no choice_

 _Maurice (Manuel):_

 _I don't look behind, just chase the rainbows in my mind (in my mind)  
Stop running away, keep up the faith, be strong and stay._

 _Both:_

 _In my dreams, I'm never far from home  
That´s for sure, and I know  
I'll never be alone, in my dreams_

 _In my dreams, I'm never far from home  
That´s for sure, and I know  
I'll never be alone, in my dreams  
Ooooooohh oooooohhh...!"_

By the time the two songs were over, the bus arrived and we made our way towards the Amusement Park, listening to more songs.

 _ **(Additional Songs: 1. Hey Brother, 3. I could be the one, 5. Addicted to you, 7. Lonely together by AVICII. 2. Automatica, 4. If I go down, 8. Cymatics by Nigel Stanford. 6. Get Lucky by Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams)**_

 _ **17:45 pm, Amusement Park Calatonia, Michael´s Pov:**_

The Day so far has been perfect, after we managed to get towards the Amusement park all I can say was that Meena and I had a real good time, we went to many of the Attractions, ate ice-cream, Cotton Candy and other kinds of sweets together.

All in all we did what a couple would do at their first date.

At least that´s what Mom and Dad told me to do.

I bought some of the sweets and drinks but not all, showing Meena that I was generous but not someone who would be fine with being used as a moneybag, I wanted to be her boyfriend not her boy toy.

My mother always said that, as a boy going out with a girl, being generous is fine, as long as you do draw a strict line for yourself, which you don´t overstep no matter what.

I´m sure they are right, they got to know it, after all they have been Childhood-friends before they began dating and later on married, they are together since over 30 years.

They both gave me many tips for today, including what to say and what not to say.

Of course I tried my best to heed all of their advices, after all I wanted to make this date a success, but then again, it was my romance, not theirs, and I know that a lot of things won´t run as they did to their time.

What I can tell you about myself is the fact that I was, although a friend of justice, quite conflict avoidant.

I hate to get caught up in messes or to feel pain inflicted on me, but believe me, when things went down I was sure to defend what I love.

Beside all of my inner doubts was this perhaps the only real strength I possessed, for my family and friends I would fight no matter whom, even if I drop dead at the end.

I was shy and avoided conflict as much as I could, but I was also protective and believe me, Meena´s smile, her innocence, was something worth to protect.

As I heard her voice up on the roof for the first time, I fell in love right away, I never heard such an angelic voice, and same as all the others down in the yard, I listened with closed eyes and open heart, taking it all in.

Usually the rooftop was prohibited for us Students, but somehow it always seemed to stand open, and even though I and a few other students and perhaps also a few teachers knew about Meena occasionally going up there, did she never got in trouble for it.

Man I still remember my first 2 months as I arrived in this school, I occasionally heard rumors about a mysterious voice singing like a celestial being from up on the roof tops, twice a month.

I never actually heard it myself since it had no fix date, it happened occasionally, fully all of a sudden, there could be the greatest commotion ever going down on the yard, as soon as the voice began to sing everyone calmed down and listened.

That time as I finally got to see to whom the voice belonged was in my 2nd month.

One day, shortly before the Noon-break, as I sat with some of our classmates which I had befriended, I overheard her friends talking, asking where she was, one of them said that she was surely up on the rooftop, since that day the weather was perfect.

Of course I didn´t know what to think of that, I had spoken with Meena occasionally from time to time and whenever I saw her she seemed shy, reserved and constantly embarrassed by herself.

But still, as I got to know by the teachers, the rooftop was prohibited to the students, so I do asked myself what she might be doing up there and that no one bat an eye about it..., maybe under her innocent look she was a delinquent, who often got in trouble.

Maybe she did something far more unspeakable, how would I have known by then, that I could not be more mistaken.

Back then I had no idea what I was up to hear, because what I heard was changing my world.

 _ **Flashback 4 months ago:**_

2 months, that´s how long I have been here on this school, and there was still a lot of things I did not yet understood.

Some things even more specifically than others.

One of these things was the behavior of a classmate of mine.

Meena Kurama, 17, Indian, Elephant-girl..., she seemed kind and careful, shy and reserved, you could even say maybe a tad too much.

However out of some kind of reason, she often had problems with older students, some of them, mostly the delinquent looking kind, seemed to have fun picking on her, especially the girls.

Sure the few friends she had often helped her, defending her, so did the few boys in our class and maybe I did so too on one or two occasions, going with the flow.

Honestly, I have no idea what to think of her.

She rarely did something to give away her true ambitions and character, so it was hard to know what she was thinking, or what it was which constantly put her in that kind of trouble.

"Meena Kurama, what´s with her?" _**Nelson Richards**_ , a Beaver, one of the few friends I made, asked me as I talked to him.

"Yes, somehow I just can´t get her out of my head, I just don´t know what to think of her, I mean from the look she seems to be the sweetest and shyest girl around, sure maybe that makes her the perfect mobbing victim, but still, why would someone out of the third year bother with mobbing her, what is it that turns them on?" I asked him, but he only looked a littl confused before thinking and answering.

"Look, I don´t really know if that is all the reason there is, but I heard, of course only as a rumor, that Meena is supposed to be the only student allowed to use the rooftops for whatever reason, it occasionally happens that she just seems to vanish during Noon-break.

Without a trace.

I bet you heard about that rumors..., during that time, you can hear some kind of music coming from out of the school radio and it´s said that if you are in the yard, you can hear a voice, like not from this world, singing.

Angelic, wonderful, soft yet powerfull.

Honestly I never got to hear it myself, according to the rumors it shall always be only one or two songs during the break, the entire school is supposed to be silent, until the songs are over, then you can her the entire school clapping and the talking starts again, until the bell rings and the people going back to their classes chattering about the just happened.

I always wished to have the opportunity to get to listen to it, but there is no fix date, all I can tell is that this month it had only been once, so maybe the voice will be heard today, at least the weather is perfect for it.

If it really is Meena, then she truly must be a celebrity in the music world, makes me wonder why she never sings during the music lessons?" Nelson wondered.

"Maybe she is too shy to sing before other people directly and therefore got the permission from our music teacher or some others, to use the rooftop, knowing there will be no one to disturb nor distract her and especially no one to see her, only to hear her.

If I knew she has such a voice, I would definitely give permission to her:" I stated and he nodded.

"That´s most likely the reason of why the older students are so jealous of her, sure most of them just want to hang out or even go as far as to smoke up there, so it´s only logical they won´t get the permission.

But if you have an angel singing a song or two for the entire school, once every now and then, then you will make sure she keeps it up on a regular base.

I´ve heard that it has come down that you hear the voice twice a month, to the beginning and in the middle, and mostly only on rain-free days, like today.

I bet today she will sing.

How about you try to see if you can catch her in the act, but be careful there are many teachers patrolling that area..., say if you go get me some juice out of the automat, I will try to figure a way to distract them, so you can sneak upstairs on the roof, but by all means, make sure not to disturb her while she sings, wait until she´s done!" Nelson stated and I nodded.

"Then let´s do it, but don´t let yourself get caught, wouldn´t want you to be suspended if in the end all things will be lifted as a simple lie." I stated and he nodded back.

"Don´t worry, I know how to do things, just make sure you don´t get caught yourself!" He replied and I nodded, that definitely was easier said than done, it was hard to overlook my size.

In the end, as the Noon-break was already since about 20 minutes running, I sat with some friends at the table, having eaten my lunch in a rush to be prepared once things start.

"I hope he gets it done, if not this mystery might never be solved." I mumbled and just in that moment, as if on call, a little commotion stirred up the teachers making them all following a certain path.

Just in the same moment as the radio of the school seemed to increase in volume.

I knew that was the moment.

Excusing myself from my friends, I took my plate, loaded it off in the used dishes section, and making my way as unsuspicious as possible towards the stairs to the roof-top right infront of the Yard.

Luckily, due to Nelson´s commotion of whatever nature, not a teacher was seen in this area.

I quickly but stealthily sneaked my way up to the door, carefully opening it to make as less sound as possible.

As it was open enough I slipped through and looked around only to see Meena indeed standing in the middle of the roof.

Up here the Music was to hear quite clear, since the speakers had also been added outside right under the roof of the patio by the Canteen.

As I was about to say a word, my breath stocked as Meena began to sing.

Nelson was right, I've never heard such a beautiful voice.

 _ **(Original: Love´s just a feeling by Lindsey Stirling feat. Ruth-Anne Cunningham.)**_

Meena:

"I wonder what I'm running from (what even? 2X)  
Stay inside and barricade the doors (close them all)  
I miss the jump, to avoid the storm (I can´t tell him)  
Still I would do anything just to feel (his warmth)  
I wonder where I'm going wrong

'Cause love's just a feeling ( but it hurts)  
(Just) some kind of emotion  
When you need the healing (so sweet)  
When you're all broken (so bitter)  
Don't overthink it  
But for the moment love silently  
'Cause love's just a feeling (sometimes it hurts)  
And right now I'm all pain, I'm all pain

(Instrumental)

I wanna fall like I won't hit the ground (So fall down)  
I wanna dance like nobody's around (nobody´s watching)  
Walk on the edge and not look down (look up instead)  
Follow my heart and lose my head into the clouds (up to the 9th)  
It took a while but I'm here now (right here)

'Cause love's just a feeling (but it hurts)  
(Just) some kind of emotion  
When you need the healing (so sweet)  
When you're all broken (so bitter)  
Don't overthink it  
But for the moment love silently  
'Cause love's just a feeling (sometimes it hurts)  
And right now I'm in pain, I'm in pain

I wrap my ears around  
Afraid of so much  
It's time I let it all go (just tell him)  
Maybe I've lost touch  
In this one sided love  
I'm gonna let it all go (just tell him already)

'Cause love's just a feeling (But it hurts)  
Don't overthink it  
'Cause love's just a feeling ( sometimes it heals)  
(Just) some kind of emotion  
Don't overthink it  
But for the moment love silently!"

Hearing this usually so shy and timid voice singing her heart out at the top of her lungs, began to open my eyes to a new kind of reality, it was as if she was illuminated by a halo.

I was inches away from touching it, just in that moment I heard a strange noise, I looked back to see that the door had fallen shut by the wind.

As I looked back at Meena I saw how she looked at me in pure shock.

I didn´t know what to say, I had no words to hold her back as she rushed past me and down the stairs.

I could only say one single word, not sure if she even heard it at all, although I highly doubted it.

"Gorgeous." That's what I wanted to tell her, for she was, more than any other girl I had ever seen to that day.

Although I was maybe still as clueless as before, expect of the fact that now I knew that it was indeed Meena, could I tell one thing with crystal clear certainty, that in this moment I fell in love with Meena Kurama.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

If I would have known that it still lasted about 4 months, that I finally was able to admit my love to her, I would have run after her.

But ever since that day, we hardly had an opportunity to speak, she often even fled when she saw me, as if I had done anything to her.

Some boys out of our class thought I had done something to her, until yesterday I still have no idea why she suddenly refused to talk to me, let alone to stay in one room together with me, especially when the two of us had clean-duty together.

Even then she kept her distance from me.

I once asked her if I somehow did something to her, but she only replied that it was not my fault, before she went back to work, keeping silent until we were done, she then only said goodbye before almost running away again.

In that moment I understood that she did no despised me, she was simply overrun by shyness and embarrassment over it.

4 months it should last until I finally found out why she ran away and avoided me ever since, until yesterday.

She told me that the song she sang back then, had been over her one sided love to me, which she had developed months before, due to me defending her so often, and that seeing me standing there terrified her, making her thinking that I might have understood the meaning of the song and came up on the roof to reject her.

She told me that she rather wanted to keep loving me from afar, than to have to hear from myself, that I would not even consider loving her.

Speaking of a misunderstanding, I was shortly before being beaten up by the boys in our class, even Nelson thought I might have done something to her, not believing me that I did nothing.

Luckily, things have finally arranged themselves in the right way.

All what was left to do was to ride upon the wave which began to tower before us.

Would we master it or would she crush us.

All I know was that I wanted to make Meena happy, no matter what it takes.

I would defend her, just like a Father defends his family, or a mother her newborn.

Maybe it was since I felt a familiar soul in her.

I had been where she once was, shy and reserved, the victim of much mobbing in the school I was previously.

I wanted to make a change as I came here, so I tried my best to blend in and stay on the safe side.

Still, as I saw how Meena was treated by the elder students, I just had to defend her.

She tried her best to live her life and I wanted to preserve that, she should not being broken down by others, who don´t know her at all.

She has a life which is her own and has a secret passion she wanted to exhibit, even if just twice every month, for other people to hear her singing, even if they would never actually see her doing it.

But I know that people will get to hear and see her and they will love her, and as long as it is has come to that, I will be there to protect her, alongside of her Theater Family.

Come what may, we won´t let anyone denounce her God-given talent.

For mutual love of all kind is what strings us together.

The next song which came up in the twin´s show this evening, here at the Amusement Park, was truly as if I asked for it.

It was a song which made my position quite clear.

 _ **(Original: Telling the world by Taio Cruz)**_

I`ll cut all the strings, I'm not giving up  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul, I'll let it go  
And anyone who ask, I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud

ring a bell, ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
ring the bell, ring the bell

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

To give all my heart  
A reason to fly  
The one I can live for  
A reason for life

I`ll cut all the strings, I'm not giving up  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul, I'll let it go  
And anyone who ask, I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud

ring a bell, ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
ring the bell, ring the bell

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

To give all my heart  
A reason to fly  
The one I can live for  
A reason for life

Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah

Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

To give all my heart  
A reason to fly  
The one I can live for  
A reason for life

Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: A new chapter and a new Couple who has been taken under the lens, I hope you like the relationship between both Michael and Meena.**_

 _ **Also, to honor AVICII, I will put in some more of his songs once the Beach Bar Arc starts.**_

 _ **Along with many other songs, maybe some you never heard before, I hope I can satisfy your lust for more and not disappoint, if you got any suggestions or input, please let me know, show me that you all still love to read this story with writing reviews or PMs.**_

_**Thanks in advance.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	47. Eddie and the merits of persistence

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 47: Eddie and the merits of persistence.**

 **Larry´s Bar 12:00, Eddie´s Pov:**

 _ **(BG-Music: Attention by Charlie Puth)**_

Honestly I don´t know when it actually started, when I began to see her in that kind of special light..., jesus I could not even give you an answer of why in the world those feeling of mine haven´t changed in nearly 23 years.

The Feeling of love, love for a woman who does not even appreciates that fact, it would be a lie to call her oblivious about them, she just didn´t cared about it.

In a way she only ever called me when she needed something from me, when it was convenient to have me around.

You could say I was her plaything, her Boytoy, but then again, was it more than I was hoping to ever get from her.

So like today..., honestly I have no idea how anyone, who´s right in his or her mind, could be totally wasted in the middle of the day.

But here I sat, with a nagging Judith Hepburn right next to me, listening to her complain about yesterday's event, needless to say that I mean the Show at the Theater.

She knew it since Highschool and ever since her scheme, of driving a wedge between them both in some way, failed twice.

First the completely stupid idea of making Buster believe that he cheated on Lucy during a drunken Night in Vegas..., lord in heaven, I never gonna stop regretting to have suggested that trip in the first place.

Luckily Lucy quickly found out that it has been all a lie by Judith to get Buster for herself, to take responsibility for her apparent robbed chastity.

In reality, Judith´s Virginity was just as intact as her grudge on Lucy, for apparently stealing her Buster away from her ever since she knew him.

The Second and the far stupidest plan she had, was bringing her herself right in hell´s Kitchen.

She entered the Bank-company of her Father, after she found out that Buster had taken a credit there, for buying the theater after he had enough money.

Her plan was to wait until he had enough debts to pay, then take upon his case and mentally torment him, with calling him every freaking week, until he gives up the theater.

And as expected Buster was tormented, which made him devising that stupid plan to impress my grandmother and make her sponsoring the Theater.

Well in the end, as the Theater crashed down with an almighty noise, Judith got the bill for the bad Karma she had amassed, her promotion got canceled, she was degraded from district leader to a simple agent.

To make matters worse, she had to explain to her Father, who is extremely strict same as her mother, why she didn´t managed to get the money in, before Buster destroyed the whole theater, why she gave him one more week to fix things before she would take the Theater away, instead of doing it directly as she was told.

In the end Judith only hurt herself with her scheme, of course I , as we later on sat here together again, asked her too why she did not do her job right.

She only said that in the end she was no monster, she could not bring her heart to obey her brain and take Buster his dream away, his passion, his main reason for living.

It amazed me to be honest.

Judith hated the thought of Buster and Lucy together, but she was not able to truly seduce Buster to sleep with her, he sure was drunk enough to have been tempted to, she just could not find it in her heart to crush her beloved Buster in such a way.

And she had also not the guts to take his dream away from him, so she thought that she may be able to give him the chance to fight a last time and to be able to keep his dream, if she would give him a week more time.

In the end her love and feelings for Buster hindered her on pursuing that love by every means necessary, the least she wanted was to break Buster´s heart.

Her plan backfired terribly, even if it was concluded in the end as Grandma bought the construction site and erected a new Theater for Buster.

Ever since that incident she was piled with work which her father gave her as punishment, saying that if she did her job right, they could have gotten even more money than just Grandma´s.

Honestly I never could stand Mr. Hepburn´s attitude, whenever I met him I was reminded that some kind of monsters did existed in our world.

In the end Judith had barely any time to go meet with the few friends she has, working overtime almost every day, only being able to enjoy her free Sunday and that she did in her favorite bar, to went off a lot of steam and get drunk from morning till late afternoon only to go home by taxi and sleep through the rest of the day.

Her social life was almost inexistent, in my opinion you could barely call that a life, I was sure it was going to be hard when she would break.

And it happened as I predicted.

Today it finally happened, she made a grave mistake at work a she was not able to focus due to her inner turmoil, in the end she was called into the boss office, where her Father yelled at her as if she were still a little Kid, calling her incompetent and a nuisance to his Company.

That's when she snapped, as much as I have heard , as she told me in her drunkenness, she yelled for half an hour why that Job was the hell, before taking her things and going away, from there straight to the Bar, needless to say that her father fired her in the end.

But as much as I can see she did not cared one bit about it right now, that practically calls for a bad awakening tomorrow.

Her inner turmoil was of cause due to what she saw on the TV on Sunday, our broadcasted show and how she had to witness that Lucy was back in town and even stood with Buster on the stage.

No Judith was most definitely no monster, just a Woman in love with a Guy who had absolutely no romantic interest in her.

I once asked her why she was in love with Buster in the first place..., she only replied that he was the first to call her beautiful, that she had always been the outcast in every class she went, from daycare to the end of junior Highschool, just because she was the tallest and strictest girl in her classes.

But as strict as she raised up, was it only natural that she had a more mature view on things, as other kids of her age back then, but it was enough for her to be mobbed by them.

That her parents held her for weak, for crying about it, was not really helping the whole situation.

Being born by such parents was truly a curse.

Back then as I met her the first time in Highschool Judith had been a completely isolated, quiet but strict girl, she was appointed Class rep., basically because no one else wanted to do it, me neither.

Due to getting to do all the annoying work for the teachers, she was forced to become the Teachers favorite and in the end she was therefore outcast by most of the students again.

I still know that she spent her Lunchbreaks in a place under a tree all alone.

No one really made an effort to talk to her..., well no one but Buster, Lucy, who had been the newbie, and myself.

We were perhaps her only friends from Highschool to college.

Buster´s reason was perhaps because of her father´s job as Bank director, it was an ulterior motive, to gather information, but it led to them becoming friends and I think that Judith was quite glad about it, she did not cared so much of the question why, if only we would stand to her.

Lucy on the other hand just wanted to be friends with everyone, regardless of their past, she hated mobbing above everything else and found it cowardly to torment others.

I on the other hand had no particular reason to despise or mob her, I think at first I did not even really cared if she wanted to become friends with me or not.

But I think it was in the middle of our second Highschool year as I fell in love with her, it was during the time as she had already developed a crush on Buster, before finding out that Lucy had done the same and was ready to tell him so.

Judith had always been unsure about the theme of love, she always sad that as strict as her parents were, would she most likely never find a man she could really love, which would be enough for them, she predicted that she might end up with someone her parents had searched for her.

But that´s nothing for her, for her there was only Buster, and that Buster showed no interest in her, slowly but steadily killed her inertly.

"Iii don´t gesht it Ed, why doeshnt he go out with me, inshtead of that Lushita, why doesh he wait 23 freaking yearsh for her to retuuurn, inshtead of getting him whasht is right infrosht of him.

I don´t gesht it!" Judith babbled as she looked at me through half-closed and unfocused eyes, having definitely drunk way too much again, as much as the barkeep told me she had already downed the ninth glass of beer, I told her to stop but she just didn´t listened to me.

Honestly she never did and I did had already given up trying to reprimand her for her alcoholism, all I knew was that I was bound to drive her home again and bring her to bed, she will most likely not even be able to walk straight anymore once she is forced to go home.

"Because he loves her?" I asked, upon the question she asked, unsure what to even answer to her, it was obvious, she knew that Buster loved Lucita.

"Yeah but why, why doesh he lovesh her sho much, I lava him far more, I can prove isht!" she stated as she seemed to be near the tears again, it broke my heart to see her that way, but she did not wanted me to comfort her.

Whenever I wanted to take her in my arms, or just to pat her back in understanding, she practically jumped away, which in the process hurted my own heart.

" _I could ask you the same you know, why do you love Buster instead of me_?" I asked myself, as I looked at her with sorrow, I hated to see her that way.

" _I love you..., call me crazy but I really do_." Why was it so hard for her to understand these words?

I could lay her the world to her feet, but she wouldn´t want it.

I would do anything for her, but she wouldn´t care less.

Why..., why Buster and not me, what has he that I don´t have, we look equally good I would say, we went to the same schools, we had always been together ever since Elementary school, hell you could call us Siamese-twins.

Was it because I was rich and average in mind, because I knew enough to live my life, while he was the smart university absolvent.

Was it because I was a pampered rich boy, who only recently got himself a job in a market, while Buster always worked hard for fulfilling himself a dream.

We had so much in common and just as much which was different about us, that you could call us Yin and Yang, the perfect balance.

And still, his stars seemed to shine brighter than mine.

He had 2 women which were in love with him, while I struggled to even get close to one single woman.

In a way it was as if worlds laid between Buster and me, as if he was the Hero and I just his sidekick, the side-character which most people do not even recognize to be there.

But in the end I was not able to despise Buster for that, he just lived his life as best as he could, so why would I be allowed to judge him, when I barely started living mine.

" _All I want is his/her Love_." We mumbled as we downed the next glass beer.

The frustration I felt ever since I saw Judith sitting here with a sad mine and two glasses of beer next to her, was almost unbearable, I saw her clutching the necklace-locket she always carried, of course with a Photo of Buster inside.

It was impossible for me to understand why she still chased after him, knowing he won't ever stop running towards Lucy and turn her way to embrace her love.

I would do it, I don´t care if she likes to nag about things, if she always yells at me or if my parents and hers as well , would disapprove of that relationship, I wanted to see her smile and protect her from crying her eyes out.

I wanted her to be mine, so I could give her all my love.

But I guess all she ever wants is attention..., geez..., for crying out loud.

 _ **Judith´s Pov:**_

10 glasses, 10 freaking glasses of beer I had already downed, to be honest I was barely able to stay awake, and I knew that tomorrow a massive headache would await me, but hell it was worth it..., if only I could forget my own pain, my inner turmoil, the rage and sorrow, the feeling of loss and betrayal I felt inside of me.

Not even the meek company of Eduardo `Eddie´ Noodleman could erase the shadow which had laid itself upon my soul, enveloping it and squeezing it tight making me feel as if I had a small rock, in the place where my heart was supposed to be.

Of cours ei knew that Eddie was infatuated to me, but honestly, how could I love him, he was that kind of person who always got what he wanted while not even have to bend a single finger.

Buster on the other hand always fought hard to obtain what he wanted, he was a fighter, a true man, maybe the truest there is.

But I hated him for ignoring my feelings, for only looking after Lucy and I hated Lucy, my former best friend, for stealing Buster away from me knowing very well that I was in love with him.

Buster was the first one to ever tell me that I was just as beautiful as the other girls in class, that there was no difference if someone was tall or not, that in the end it was the character which made the man, not the race, the height, the clothes or the expensive jewelry.

Manners maketh man as my father would say.

Those word of him, `you are beautiful the way you are´, they literally came in like a wrecking ball, tearing down the walls which I had built around myself.

They made me falling in love with him for so long, so why does he never looks at me the way he looks at Lucy.

What was so different at me from Lucy, we both came out of difficult families, we both were smart in school, even our tastes were quite similar, she had never been much different from me, so why did buster chose he rin the end, why not me.

I don´t know how often I asked him that question, but he never gave me a clear answer to it.

Was he in reality just as superficial as the others..., no I could not imagine him that way.

What was it which differed me from Lucy, if I will be able to know that, I might be able to change in such a way, that Buster would finally look at me.

Call me desperate but it was hard to find a genuine person nowadays, everyone always hid something, wearing some kind of mask, which hides their real self from the outside.

But Buster never really wore such a mask, at least not as I got to know him, he was as true as he get.

Passionate, outgoing, hardworking and friendly to a fault.

But it all changed as soon as he fell in love with Lucy, all of a sudden he stopped being outgoing, his friendliness was directed solely to his friends, sure to that time I also still counted to that circle, but still.

His entire Character began to change, he became less outgoing, got grumpy and badmouthed others far too often, there were even days when he barely spoke but only studied.

I knew that it was his dream to lead the theater, but before that change, he did it because it was his passion, his joy..., he always said that it didn´t needed to be instantly but that he wished to someday lead it and pulling of the greatest show ever.

After the change it became more of a possession, he began to practically chase after the theater, with guns, hounds and hunt-horns.

As if he forced himself to gain enough money to obtain it as soon as possible, to possess it, to make it his and his alone, having lost his joy for simply dreaming of it.

Not long after both became a Pair, I asked Eddie out why Buster seemed so stressed lately and why he began to get grumpy and less patient with his dream, why he changed so much from who he had been before.

That´s when he said that Buster, according to his saying, made a Promise with Lucy, to run the theater together with her, making her a star performing in his shows.

Finally I got it, it had always been his dream, but suddenly he forced himself to obtain it so he could live this dream with her.

I think back then my grudge against Lucita Fernandez began to grow stronger than just simple rivalry.

I began to hate her, she who stole my Buster, the one Buster I fell in love with.

I think it was not before Lucita left busters side, as she moved away, as he finally began to calm down from his emotional rampage and the thought to possess it, sure their dream and promise was still existent, but Buster didn´t chased like a madman after the theater anymore, it seemed that he got his passion back, slowly but steadily he began to become my buster again, that's when I got it, to make him back to the man I loved I had to make sure he was freed from Lucy, so I tried to make him mine.

Of course my tactic failed, I had everything in position, I was ready to do it.

But in the end I didn´t, my heart denied myself to go further as to watch him sleep after getting drunk.

I laid next to him naked, ready to have sex with him, but I had not the guts to forcefully take his and mine virginity.

I was ready to take him, but not ready to break him and making him believe he cheated on his girlfriend was definitely doing enough of the trick, only in the opposite way as intended.

If anything it forged both even stronger together, since Buster did think he had cheated on Lucy, it made him allowing himself no other Romance than Lucy, he said he would wait until she returned even if it takes his entire life.

Of course my sham was easily uncovered by Lucy, that girl even had the nerve to tell me to keep my fingers of her Buster and that the only reason, of why she would not tell him a thing, was so he would not hate me and break our friendship.

That in the end she still saw me as a friend, maybe more than I deserved.

I felt mocked, She was basically telling me that I will always only remain as a friend to Buster and that I was at her mercy now, that I could obtain my status as his friend only because she kept her mouth shut about the truth.

I hated that Bitch, I hated her so much, but she was right, I was not able to emotionally hurt Buster in such a way, losing Lucy even more than he already had would crush him and that almost happened if I would have gone through with my plan and indeed lost my virginity on him.

In the end I burned the idea of a plan B of a similar kind into the wind, I was not able to strike a blade between them and separate them..., but I was able to make Buster unable to keep his promise to Lucy.

I wanted to get back at her in any way possible.

Oh how foolish I was, my plan was more than legal, but in the end I had also here not the heart to follow it to the end.

But what was worse was the fact that I became just like the people I always hated so much, who think that with power and money they can do anything, without regard for others.

I almost broke my own codex to which I grew up, to never use power against someone who has none, like my Father and my mother did and still do.

I left my plan as it was about to be concluded, I knew I would win once I succeeded in obtaining the theater back for our Bank.

I would make Buster unable to keep his Promise to Lucy...

But I would also break his dream forever.

Was I really that kind of monster..., was that what I had become..., during my pursuit for love and revenge?

I began to hate myself.

What had I done this whole time, why was I hating Lucita in the first place..., because she had the guts to do what I never had the courage to, telling Buster that I loved him.

Now that I think about it, I never clearly told him how much he means to me.

That I love him since 23 years deeply.

If I would have done it back in school before Lucy, maybe things would have turned out different, maybe I would have to deal with Lucy´s jealousy now.

Maybe it would have been me on the receiving end of her revenge-plans.

What have I become?

I don´t know how often I asked myself that question ever since 6 months, since that day as my plan, me putting pressure on Buster, led to the destruction of the old Theater and equally to the destruction of Buster´s dream.

Crushing him in a way I never thought that I would be able to.

In that moment I saw exactly what kind of Monster I really became.

That kind who devises chaotic plans, does not follow through with them, and in the end causes even more chaos as originally planned.

As I sat now here in the Bar, after I drank my 10th beer, all I could do was complaining how miserable my life was.

I chased after a man for 23 years only to realize that I would never get him, now even more than before.

The smile he showed in the Show as he danced and sang with Lucy was all the evidence I needed..., I haven´t seen it ever since he told the Class his future dream, back then as we had Job-Counseling Day in our Highschool Freshman year, 23 years ago.

The mere thought of it drove tears in my eyes, it was as if I was told that my own Wish-romance will never ever come true.

Now that I lost buster completely..., what was left to me?

"Hey Judith, I think it is best if we go now, any more beer and you fall into coma!" I heard someone saying next to me.

I looked up to the person to see that it was Eddie.

And I had to say that it was as if I saw him the very first time.

Geez, why the hell have I never recognized it, there was still one thing left to me, even if buster was out of reach.

Eddie was always there for me, I don´t know how often I called him if I needed to do something, and he always came to help me, without missing a single time.

As if he waited for me to call him, maybe that was what he did.

He told me that he loved me..., but honestly I thought that he only ever said it to make me feel better, like saying even if the world turns on you I will stay at your side..., some empty friendship phrase.

No, Eddie´s love was genuine, as genuine as Buster´s love to Lucy.

No man would keep doing things for a woman, on call and without hesitation, for over 20 years, without feeling more than just friendship.

"Eddie, can you bring me home..., and please stay the night..., I could need some love right now!" I stated, well I still babbled but I guess he understood it anyways.

"Geez how drunk are you, the sober Judith would never make me such an offer for free!?" He replied.

"Not drunk enough to forget that I chased a man who does not love me for 23 years wasting most of my life..., but drunk enough to finally have my eyes opened to the man, who kept me company for 23 years instead, even though he knew that it was futile to try and gain my affection.

A man, who even if disappointed and tired of chasing after that stupid women, did not let her go as she hung over the cliff, but who reached out a helping hand.

A man who is genuinely in love with me, for whatever reason.

A man so good, that I have honestly no idea anymore of why she ever though he was annoying and convenient.

That stupid women definitely took his friendship for granted, when she should be happy to even have it in the first place!" I stated and honestly it was the first time I ever criticized myself infront of him, usually I always blamed others.

Yeah..., I know I am awful.

 _ **Eddie´s Pov:**_

"Judith you...?" I tried to ask but suddenly I saw tears flowing over her cheeks.

"I loved him, Eddie..., but now that I finally realized just how unreachable he really has become, I am afraid of letting this love go, how can I be sure that I ever find back something similar like that, like him, you said yourself that you are different to him..., if I would accept your love, would you be able to make me forget him?" She asked, clutching on my shoulder, crying into it.

All I could do was to take her in my arms and pet her fur, for once she did not shied away.

"I don´t know if coming together with me would become something better than coming together with Buster, for claiming such I am definitely not experienced enough, but one thing I know from sure...

If you accept my love, I will do my most possible to make you happy and smiling, as I told you, I hate the sad you, you are way cuter when you smile from heart!" I stated while I held her in my Embrace, I looked at her and she at me.

"Maybe this is a mistake..., but I am willing to try it then!" Judith stated as she looked deep into my eyes coming significantly closer.

I had no idea if it was the alcohol and the overall exhaustion, which made her doing it, but hell, I did not regretted it in the slightest as out lips touched.

The first kiss I ever had with Judith, lasted for about 3 to 4 minutes and hell, even with the booze aftertaste, was it the best I´ve ever felt.

"One thing´s for sure now..., you really know how to kiss!" Judith stated with the smile I loved so much, the smile I wanted to protect at all costs.

Who would know what comes of this so sudden established relationship..., hell I don´t even know what might happen once she´s sober again, maybe she will instantly deny to ever have accepted my love, alcohol lets people do crazy stuff after all.

I was afraid of losing her again so much was clear, but even if she refuses my love someday, I will stay at her side, even if it´s just as friend.

That´s a promise to myself.

"Anyways, I think it´s high time we get going, I will not let you drink more, you had fair enough!" I told her and she nodded even if a little unwilling.

"I guess you are right..., well then, let´s go!" She stated as she took out her purse but I had already paid the Barkeep, much to his annoyance.

"You know you don´t had to do that, I can well enough pay my own booze, even if I am jobless now!" Judith stated as she more swayed than walked out of the bar.

"Maybe, but that Barkeep had this slight glimmering in his eyes, I know he would try to take advantage of your drunkenness and make you pay more than you have to, I know such types all too well!" I replied and after a while she nodded.

"You might as well be right..., _geez why did I drank so much, once i´m sober again I will have the headache of the year, I know i´m not such a hard drinker than my dad, so why_?" She muttered.

"Well you had a lot of steam to vent off I guess..., but yeah, it sure is going to be a harsh wakening." I replied as I walked her to my car.

"Wow, Fancy, how much has it cost?" She asked as we stood infront of the car.

"No sure, my Dad got it for me since I began to become more independent from them, getting a job and an own Apartment, basically he said that since I lived for myself now, I would also have to have a car to get around...

I just wish he would not have gotten such a showy one..., but as they say, you don´t look at the price tag of a gift!" I stated as I opened up the door for her.

"Wow, you´re quite the Gentleman, how come I never saw you in such light?" Judith asked as she sat in.

"Maybe because you hardly let me be gentle to you?" I replied and she rolled her eyes but slightly nodded.

" _Guess that´s true_." She muttered.

As I entered the car and began to drive, the Radio played a song which made her Chuckle. _**(BGM: Strip that down (acoustic version) by Liam Payne)**_

"That better not have been intentional." She stated laughing and all I could do was blush as I saw that she had loosen her tie and opened her shirt a bit, which made her showing her décolleté in quite an arousing way.

I gulped hard and instantly looked away, but the bulge in my pants which began to grow was evident enough.

"O...Of course not!" I replied as I drove on the road.

"I´m just joking Ed..., at least I know that your affection is genuine!" She replied with a smile in my direction, making me blushing deep red.

"So Mr. Rich boy..., where are you going to take me?" She asked me.

"Wherever you want, I've got some time to spare, I am on Vacation since today for the next 3 weeks!" I replied.

"How about we hit Frisco and the Beach, get us a Hotel and celebrate our independence, who knows, if you are a good boy..., I might reward you!" She stated.

"You sure you wanna do that to yourself..., I mean you know what awaits us on that Beach!" I stated unsure, it was obvious that she must have seen Buster´s announcing about the Beach bar.

"Look I´m not saying that because of Buster..., but getting to see him and Lucy work their butts off might be funny..., and honestly I haven't been at the beach in ages, I want to go swim, and make the head spin of every male around there!" She replied.

"Man, underneath that pretty smile you sure have a rotten character!" I stated with a chuckle.

"Says the pampered rich boy, who had been too good to lift a finger, just a while ago and drives quite the pompous car." She replied giggling, landing a critical hit.

"Guess I deserved that." I stated smiling, as we drove to her apartment to get her things then to mine before we hit the highway towards San Francisco.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: The next Chapter is out and I thought I will give Eddie and Judith some of the Spotlight for once.**_

 _ **Although sometimes the voice of reason for Buster, does he makes many mistakes himself, one of that was falling in love with the wrong person.**_

 _ **Or was it a mistake at all?**_

 _ **Also I think in the movie Judith was made out as the bad guy but she just literally had to do her job, and was not amused of Buster making it harder than necessary for her.**_

 _ **We soon arive at Chapter 50, where this Book will end, shortly before the Charity Concert, there will only be a bonus Chapter showing the meeting of the moon crew at the school, the war-council they hold before they into the den of the Lion to accomplish something great.**_

 _ **What will come, you will see in the next book, but that still has some time, after chapter 51 I will take a break from this story to focus on some of my other stories, mainly Sola to Romansu and Naruto Sedai 7.**_

 _ **The Next Couple to come, until we return back to Ash and Johnny, will be a secret for now..., but here is a warning..., it will contain a crime and a controversial solution to that crime, it might cause some reluctance here but it is lethal for the further developments of the story, I say it clear I will not downplay that kind of crime, but I will also not take it away.**_

 _ **You have been warned, read on your own volition.**_

 _ **I still hope you all will remain faithful to me and keep reading once the next book begins.**_

 _ **4 Main-events will take place in the next book, the Charity Concert and the later beach job, the crimes of Johnny I have spoken from in the beginning and the Moon theaters next Show.**_

 _ **Expect to be entertained, with the next few songs we have a total of around 180 songs in this book alone, if you got any recommendations for the next book, of song I hadn´t had yet, please tell me.**_

 _ **In the meantime I hope you all enjoy my other stories.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot, I hope you will read more of me.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly the Storyteller and his Books.**_


	48. A Hunter for Love

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 48, a Hunter for love.**

 _ **A/N: This Chapter is showing the story of Delilah Hopington (22), Ash´s old Friend, and Rex Hunter (41), Nathan´s brother.**_

 _ **I am not sure if I have said it before, but in my story the Animals do not look exactly like in the movie, most of them do but others look different, especially Delilah does not look like the bunnies in the movie but more like a real anthro rabbit, I leave it to your imagination.**_

 _ **Still, in my opinion they look more like the Fan art from Setoangel01 on Devianart.**_

 _ **Rex´s Pov:**_

 _ **(BGM: Given and Denied by Poets of the Fall)**_

It was night as I finally went back home from my duty.

Being a cop was a chance for me to get back on track and my life in the right direction, but it also was quite a tiring job, all the scum which had to be arrested, the scum to which I counted as well.

There was a certain Black spot in my not so clean record which will forever stay, all the other spots could be called the marks of duty, and after all I also had to kill back then when I was in the army, before being thrown out.

But this particular spot will remain, even after I die.

I was shunned for it, I was arrested for it, but in the end no one truly believed me, they all assumed that it might be a possibility..., but no one of them believed it as clear as I did.

This spot was from before I went to the police for working there, back then as I worked for a Security company.

I had quite a struggle with a gang of juvenile delinquents who made fun of me by spraying every building I was assigned to guard, as if they wanted to mentally torment me, and heck they were close to getting it done, my boss was ready to fire me, should something like that ever happen again.

I might have been drunken the night before, drunken and frustrated and ready to vent off steam on my punching bag by punching it until it was soft enough to sleep on it and I might have had a massive headache the next day, but I knew it was no dream, no nightmare I suffered, as I went to the police.

It might have been but something in me just told me that it wasn´t.

The police took me in custody due to my claim, but all they could do was arrest me for half a year then they had to let me go due to lack of evidences.

In all that time she did not came, out of whatever reason, the girl I had raped that night never showed up at the police.

I assumed something terrible..., in my drunkenness, had I perhaps killed and buried her?

The entire time I was in prison I could not think of anything else, heck I even wished that this girl would come and confirm my claim, as long as she was halfway okay I was fine at least she was not dead.

As I was released I was not sure what to do, I could live my life further but was that really possible, everyone knew my face, everyone would keep their distance from me, maybe it was ok to be homeless, living under a bridge.

But I managed to take the plunge, I found an apartment, I found a job, all what was left to me was to live my life with my head held low, looking at the dirt on the street instead of the bright sun and the blue sky.

For someone like me it was not allowed to watch the beauty this world had to offer, next to all the dirt and the manmade glamour.

For two and a half years I lived this way, I thought I would live it until I die..., well at least until that incident took me back in time to my darkest day, making me aware that it was neither a dream, my imagination or a mistake.

As she stood there before me in white Cowgirl attire, with a short white leather jacket, white fingerless gloves, long white and black pants, white cowboy boots and a large white cowboy hat on her head, I was not sure where to look.

Her jacket was opened to the middle, showing a black tank top and a large chest which rose in me an arousal I hadn´t felt in a long time.

But more noticeable than all the white clothes she wore in that overdressed style, was her white alabaster fur.

The moment I saw it, I had my confirmation of my fears and my hopes, it was as if all the moments of that faithful night flashed before my eyes, the entire crime I had done flashed before me in the blink of an Eye.

 _ **Flashback, 1 month ago:**_

Why, why did she do that right infront of me, what was the meaning behind all this, where was my moment to redeem from my sins, to pay the price I had to pay.

As she stood there under the streetlight right before my apartment, asking me whether I was willing to take her up to my room or to clear it here on the street, then coming into my room and suddenly beginning to undress as soon as I had closed the door.

What was with this, the sight I saw infront of me was more reward than a man could handle..., was this some kind of psychological trap.

"Why are you doing this, why are you showing me this and get yourself in such danger, haven´t you learned that men become beasts once they see a woman naked.

Only decades of harsh trainging can perhaps heal their body and mind and deprive them from any kind of interpersonal emotion.

But for the average men, to which I definitely count, a naked woman is like a feast, a way to secure our genes, to make sure that our blood lives on.

Any man who sees a woman naked before him is going to be entranced.

Awakened as a new being, christened as the beast we are!" I stated to somehow make a reason out of this strange situation, maybe I just ramble on with whatever came to my mind to justify the lust I felt.

"I know that any normal woman, who is right in her mind, would hit herself for ever considering something like this, with no man she knows, or even a man she does not love..., unfortunately I am no normal nor a sane woman anymore, not since 3 years!" She stated with a tone as if it was a matter of fact.

"Then why, tell me why you do this, if you would flee from here you might still keep your sanity to a grade where you don´t have to get naked in order to kill your former tormentor." I stated, but she only chuckled before she laughed out loud.

"Kill..., you..., hahahaha, yeah..., maybe I will do just that..., no, i´m just kidding..., no, no, no..., I´ve had thought about it for quite a long time..., I was ready and willing..., but I saw something which changed my mind entirely, which kept me from further following that plan!" She explained, still standing before me in all of her naked glory.

"Wh..., what you do you mean?!" I asked unsure if I could trust that explanation, honestly I had no idea what was going on anymore.

"I saw you crying, crying infront of a grave..., the grave of your father!" She stated and I was shocked to be honest, the last thing I would have thought of her was to be a stalker.

Since I am all alone, I have no one who even knows when I go to the grave, my mother has already left our family years ago and my brother was but a stranger to me...

Which must mean that she had observed me, maybe for quite a while, I had such a feeling as if I was watched since about 2 years, but I thought it was just the police keeping an eye on me to make sure I really did not committed such a crime.

It was strange that they did not already stood infront of my door..., I always assumed that they perhaps installed microphones and bugs in my Livingroom, hearing anything which was spoken.

All of a sudden I felt embarrassed, I did not minded it one bit that they might hear this woman´s confirmation of my crime to her, after all I had admitted it instantly the day after, I even got to the police-station to get myself arrested.

But out of a lack of evidences I was released again, all of my punishment since that night had been only half a year in pretrial detention, too less to be able to pay for my crime.

"You observed me?" I asked once she came closer.

"Every single day ever since you were released out of prison and headed straight to the cemetery where you visited the grave of your father..., I wanted to know what kind of man you really were.

What kind of man took my virginity by force!?" She stated, her eyes looked in a strange way, neither accusing, angry nor neutral, not even empty..., it was hard to describe.

"And what did you find out..., just how pathetic my life is, how pathetic I am?" I asked her.

"Unfortunate and sad would rather be the terms I would have used, but if you like to call yourself that way then I am fine with it!" She replied with a chuckle.

"Why would you think that way..., I did something terrible to you, I must have traumatized you, I must have made you hate the entire world and wanting revenge on me..., why don´t I feel anything from you, no hatred, no anger..., not even the slightest bit of reluctance to be in the same room as me?" I asked her, unable to comprehend her reasoning for standing infront of me now with nothing, no clothes on, no emotion showing, not even a weapon in her hand to end my life.

"Rex Hunter, I am here to make you a onetime offer, an offer which can perhaps save your life and mine.

You who you have drowned yourself in self-hatred and mental self-destruction, in pain and sadness..., and me, who has been plunged into addiction and dissatisfaction, in mental pain and longing!" She stated theatrically.

"Wait what?" I asked curtly unable to follow her sudden words.

"Geez, what I mean is that I offer you a way, a way in which you can stay yourself, without having to mentally kill yourself until you find a corporal death, and for me, who I have been addicted to that feeling and dissatisfied by every toy I tried, ever since that night, to feed this addiction!" She replied, shocking me.

"Wait you are addicted, don´t tell me I made you addicted to drugs..., oh no, how far can a man like me fall?" I mumbled as my last piece of pride fell and shattered to millions of shards

"No sure how far, but I don´t mean drugs, I mean this." She stated as she pointed at my pants.

"..., I made you addicted to jeans?" I asked unsure where this conversation was leading.

"Playing dumb I see..., of course I don´t mean your pants, I mean what´s in them..., your dick!" She stated and I blushed deep red.

"My..., my..., my Dick, what do you mean with that?" I asked.

"I mean this!" She replied as she came closer and with a movement faster than my eyes could perceive, she had already zipped up my pants and pulled down my underpants freeing my dick from the fabric which kept it caged.

"There it is..., my addiction, the dream of my sleepless nights, the desire I have, the hot meat rod that made me a woman, took my fears away, and threw me into an ocean of pain and pleasure, of hating and wanting, of denial and desire and in the end left me on the island of dissatisfaction all alone.

You had your way with me and then you threw me out on the street, where you picked me up from, where you caught me as I tried to mock you one final time.

You asked me why I didn´t came to kill you or why I did not went to the police, that is a question easy to answer..., as you came to me on that day, as I was just in the act of my own crime, you caught me of guard, then you delivered the bill for all of my crimes and mishaps I had accumulated until that day, all the shit that I had done was punished in that one night, I was christened as someone new and all of that happened with this Dick, it made me a new woman.

At first I was scared and confused, I didn´t know what to do anymore, I was angry with myself to not have taken better caution, I thought that I was wronged, that what you did to me was inexcusable..., maybe to other sane people it is...

But as you said, back then you pounded the sanity out of me and only left one thing, longing, longing to feel the same again.

You made me a masochist Rex Hunter and a slave to that Cock of yours, and then as you were done, you just vanished, you left me with my broken sanity, my broken personality, you left me for half a year and all I did to recreate the feeling was futile, nothing, no toy I used could replace it.

I longed to feel this way again, once I was aware that you came back into the world I wanted to know the person behind that Dick, the man who made me this way, and I found out all about you Rex Hunter.

You fought for our country and for world peace, you gave it your all, tried to make this world better than it has been before and in the end the same world betrayed you multiple times.

Your wife cheated on you the entire time you were away with your neighbor, until you had to witness them in the act as you came back as a surprise.

She accumulated more debts than a simple man can pay back in his life, you lost your parents' house, and you had to sell anything you had just so you could provide yourself with an apartment-room.

As you went back to duty, confused and mentally vulnerable, you made an unfortunate mistake and got half of your team in grave danger, the same was solved and none were killed, but you lost the trust of your superiors and your team, you were thrown out of the army.

You searched for months for a new Job but you were unable to find one who takes in an Ex-Marine with dishonorable discharge.

Then after half a year of losing blood, sweat and tears you finally managed to secure yourself a job as a Night-guard for hire.

And well..., that´s where our mutual story begins.

There was you, the newly appointed Night-guard, and me, the brat from the street, who didn´t knew anything besides Smoking, drinking, causing mischief, stealing, going into fights and most of all, how to spray graffiti in symbols which she did not even knew the real meaning off, all she ever knew was insufficient knowledge from GIGGLE.

The meager income through stealing purses, was of course not able to provide myself with food and a home for a long time, not to speak from the trouble with the cops.

In the end even this Bad girl had to get herself a Job, at least the environment was one in which not much questions were asked and in which the private was private to me and not used to make me reprimand in anyway during job time.

The Place had not much to do with Image-building.

As long as I did not betray them and did a good job at the job I had to do, no further questions were asked.

The Boss was not fond of cops anyway and he was as easy a boss as you can find anywhere.

For once I had a place in which I felt home in a way, but the urge to lighten the pockets of the prissy rich customers who came in was quite the strong temptation and I was a weak woman back then, I did it once.

The boss only said that it was better the last time, but I knew it would not be, so I quit the job, to not disappoint him.

He said that whenever I would have been able to sort out what I had to, I was welcome to come back to them.

Still until last week, I hadn´t decided if I go back or not.

Anyways, on with the story.

I went back to stealing purses and whatever I was able to get in girl-gang fights, believe me I had more broken rips than a pro-boxer.

The only thing, which I did not ever touched in all this time since my birth were drugs, I distanced myself from that, because I did not had an urge to completely destroy myself.

I lived only once, so I wanted to enjoy this life without stressing myself about a job and making money and so on, but killing my brain and my body with drugs was another song.

Well then, me and my Gang began to spray graffiti, we sprayed it everywhere, some of us did real art, others just tagged whatever wall they could and others, like me, just sprayed whatever they wanted.

It went well until I met you the first time.

In that Parkhouse at Duckhouse-street, next to the supermarket.

You caught us in the act and as we tried to bolt, I was so caught of guard that I stumbled and fell over my backpack, the others just ran away and I was caught but instead of getting the cops, you just grabbed my wrists and held them tight behind my back, before spanking me multiple times, I never had been spanked since my dad died after getting drunk and taking an overdose of cocaine, one of the reason I despised drugs.

My father hadn´t been the best but he had been the sole family I had, my mother left him as he lost his Job and began to drink.

The stolen goods I brought back home I shared 50/50 with him, after all he taught me how to do it in the first place.

Yeah my life wasn´t perfect but also not the worst I could have lived.

Onwards we go, after I managed to get away by beating your groin, I went back home to lick my wounds, were I devised the plan to bring you down.

The other day, I went to observe the Parkhouse but you weren't there, I asked your colleague where you were and he said that due to having lacked on your job, you were ordered to a new place.

I got the address, saying that my mother wanted me to thank you for helping me finding my lost backpack the other day.

Jesus it was so easy to fool that guy and get the info.

Since then I followed you, always doing the same, getting back at you for every beat on my butt.

Until that Night as I couldn´t find you anymore, that one faithful night!" The Butt-naked woman before me told her life-story and as soon as she came to that part I gulped, it was still hard for me to remind myself of what I had done.

"I walked through the streets for half the night until I found you, coming out of a bar quite drunk.

I followed you until you stopped at a bank looking at it, saying that it was your last chance to keep your job, if you would be able to keep this bank´s walls clean, you would be able to keep it, if not, you would be on the search again.

Well of course I thought that this was it, the moment to break the one who humiliated me.

So I got into action once you walked away, but I did not counted on your perceptiveness.

Out of whatever reason you came back, saw me and then you..." She stated but was apprubtly cut off by me, honestly, the monotone voice in which she was about to tell that, was going on my nerves.

"And then I pulled you into the darkness of a side alley away from the streetlight and raped you!" I stated admitting it once again to myself, my head low in shame.

"Indeed, all the things I had done until then came back at me in the most horrible way a woman could experience.

But for all the horrible things I had done it was nothing less of a punishment, sure feminist will now say that rape is never justified, but then so is killing soldiers in war, they also just do their job but still kill one another, can that be called a justifiable act.

Punishing a Land for his crimes by killing it´s men, or punishing a woman for her crimes by raping her..., honestly I don´t really see the difference in that!" She stated.

"It has to do with the fundamental rights of us animals, no animal should be stripped of his or her freedom, life and dignity without a clear reason!" I stated, unsure if I was the right one to tell her that, where I was the one who trampled with feet over that principle.

"That may be, but you do had a clear reason, I had tormented you, you were shortly before losing your job, I...!" she stated and wanted to go further but I interrupted her harshly

"That still don´t justify what I did..., all the things you had done before I met you the first time where of no concern to me, and raping someone just because she sprays a bit color on a wall, that can hardly ever be a justified cause.

That I could not keep you from doing it and that I was shortly before losing my job, just tells us that I was not good at it in the first place.

I can't even tell if I did it purely out of vengeful feelings, maybe I just needed a woman to get back at, for all the shit my life had become ever since my own wife betrayed me.

Maybe you were just my valve to vent off all the steam I had accumulated over the years, a victim to let out all the stress, anger and frustration...

How can you call yourself a justified cause when you are the victim in something so terrible!" I asked her as she still stood before me, alluring, arousing, naked to the core, ready and willing.

And just as I closed my mouth, the world which had stood still ever since she got naked seemed to move again, all the words spoken before seemed to be forgotten.

I never thought that a Bunny could ever make me feel this way, but dammit, this clean alabaster fur, those long ears with the black tip, the little stub-tail..., and by god..., those legs and her large chest.

As she walked over to me, and leaned near my ear I smelled a faint scent of lavender shampoo and the sweet scent of arousal.

"Because I feel not like a victim, not anymore at least and that since two and a half years..., I feel blessed, like newly born.

My whole previous live was a lie, thanks to this wake up call, my whole life changed, I said goodbye to alcohol and cigarettes, graffiti and life on the street.

I had decided to retook my Job in that shop, since this week and swore to myself to never steal anything ever again, I even repaid what I had stolen back then, I began to work two jobs, from morning to afternoon at the shop and at night in a Food truck for the Poor and homeless.

When I originally lived my life for only myself, I began to work for others now.

The money I receive is clean money, my life has been better, I even have good and dependable friends now and I decided that once I have enough money at my side, I might quit my job at the Food truck and take lessons in Business and Commerce, of course after I made my College graduation.

Geez..., all this time I did nothing and could do nothing and now I have to learn it all from scratch..., still my life changed to the better..., and it is all thanks to you.

Still there is one thing which has bothered me the whole time, I told you before that I became addicted to you, your touch, your hard words, and your member.

All the glam and the fashion that has come over me, it all is but a masquerade to hide my true desires, to be pounded like back then again, by none other but you, it has to be you, no other man nor toy can satisfy me, believe me I tried it.

That´s why I am here Rex Hunter, to give you back what has been stolen from you, your dignity as a member of our society and your pride as a man, which was stolen by your wife and me.

The solution I offer you is on a mutual benefit, you get to have someone at your side who cares for you and who will not betray you, someone you can take whenever you are in the mood and you don´t even have to pay for it.

I will become someone who can give you what your ex never could give you...

You got my soul already..., so you might as well take my body now.

In return all you have to do for me, is to provide me with physical worship, don´t just f**k me when we do it together, you don´t need to make love with me..., unless you want to...?

No..., what I want from you is for you to satisfy my carnal desire, my corporal needs, to satisfy my addiction to your body, to fill this emptiness in me, which no one else can fill up again!" She explained and I was buff.

"Wait you ask me to enter a relationship with you, even though I was the one who raped you..., are you actually out of your mind?!" I asked dumbfounded unable to comprehend her thought-pattern in the slightest.

"No just a relationship, I want you to enter the highest form of togetherness a male and a female can enter, this way the cops won´t ever bother you about what happened back then!" she explained.

"Wait you mean..., you want me to..., marry you..., for real?!" I asked completely flabbergasted.

"Indeed Rex Hunter, a Marriage with you is what I want!" She replied with a tone which allowed no contradiction.

Still it was hard for me to accept that she did something so unreasonable.

"Alright..., let´s say I will comply with your demand, which in hindsight is your good right, I mean to make demands from me.

Anyways, let´s saying I accept to marry you..., how can I be sure to trust you..., you seem to trust me, out of whatever reason..., but I know beside of what you just told me, absolutely nothing about you..., hell..., I don´t even know your name and we´ve been talking for about an hour since you arrived infront of my porch!" I stated and she blinked confused.

"Oh..., now that you´re saying it, I have indeed forgotten to tell you my name.

Here is my ID Card, don´t worry it is a real one!" She stated as she gave me her ID.

As a former security-Guard I had an eye for finding fake ones, this one was indeed real, or if, quite a formidable fake.

"Delilah Hopington, 22..., means you had been 19 as I..., oh god!" I stated, disgusted with myself.

"Rex Darling, you don´t have to ever speak of this again, I won´t either, I beg of you, I want you to forget what had happened back then, alright, I will be your woman, your new wife, a wife which will stand by your side in good as well as in bad times!" Delilah explained as she embraced me.

Her naked fur was warm and the touch was incredible, not only arousing but far more comforting than I thought it would be.

I cannot remember when the last time has been, that I felt this way.

"Is it really okay, I mean I am basically 19 years older than you?" I asked but she only shook her head.

"As they say, Age is just a number and believe me, I don´t really care about numbers, I don´t even care what society thinks, no one has to ever know about what happened between us, so they shall all just shut their mouths and look away if they are displeased with this.

It is our life not theirs..., of course I hope it does not bother you?" Delilah asked blushing and unsure.

"Not in the slightest, I mean which male being would hate it if younger women like him, it just means that they are still attractive, even in high age.

Or that they god a lot of money which I most definitely don´t have, my meager Police-income is enough for me to live!" I replied.

"Or so you are now working as an officer..., wow, how come they let you in, I always thought you had to have a clean record for that?" Delilah asked.

"Indeed, but since you weren´t anywhere to find as I sat in pretrial detention, they let me go due to insufficient evidences.

In the crime-night it rained, washing every evidence away, there was no victim and no witness, all they had was my statement and the insufficient statements of my former Colleagues and Team-members and that alone was not enough for them.

None of them could really tell anything which made me look like someone who was willing to do it, but that was not even necessary, the society of Osville had already branded me as a monster and potential murderer.

It was hard in the beginning, but eventually I was able to find this place, here in a town where no one knows me, far away from Osville.

Heck I wanted to be punished and as I wasn´t entirely punished, I scattered away and fled with bright colors..., how pathetic.

The police back in Osville had only permission to keep me in prison for half a year, of course the whole thing stands in my record.

But since I was drunk the other night and still had a rest amount of Alcohol in me, as I made my statement to the police, they just said that it might have been the senseless rambling of a drunkard who had dreamed of raping a girl after having one glass too much.

But I always believed that I did it, that I had committed a crime, I always knew it and the confirmation to that thought was the moment you stood before me earlier!" I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Of course, without my statement or any other witness it might really have sounded like the rambling of a drunken man, no wonder the Police of Calatonia had no Reason not to take you in, I mean you´ve been in the army and worked as a security guard, also..., beside of the graffiti I never heard of any kind of robbery at any of the buildings you watched over." Delilah replied blushing.

"Well I had been in the army, even if someone would have tried it, I would be well capable of defending the building, I had been in many tight-spot-situations..., still I then usually had a team I could depend on with me, here I only had an unreliable colleague who was more watching his phone than the actual situation around him.

The only reason he has not lost his job yet, is because he´s the beloved son of the president of the Security company.

If he would have truly helped me, maybe I would not have stand shortly before being fired in the first place!" I replied.

"Maybe but then we also would not have met!" Delilah replied.

"Yeah..., but at least I then would have not raped you either!" I replied on that comment.

"Didn´t I tell you to forget about it, it´s not important anymore, it´s all in the past!" She stated but I had to gasp.

"How could I forget..., how could anyone forget something like this..., and it is most definitely important.

It does not matter how much time passed, the memories will never fade, I see it every night before me, every time I close my eyes I see your crying face of that night infront of me.

I still wonder how I managed to stay sane for so long!" I explained and she sighed.

"How can I make you forget, what have I to do to make sure you can forgive yourself?" Delilah asked, but I shook my head.

"There is most likely nothing which can be done there!" I replied.

"But there has to be something..., I know, how about we equal it!" She stated and I just looked at her with sheer confusion.

Before I could say any word I was suddenly pushed to the ground by her.

"Hey what the..., what are you doing...?!" I asked in shock as she, as soon as she shook of the pain of the fall, began to cuff my hands together around the bedpost, before stripping me of my clothes.

Where the heck did she even got those handcuffs, wait a second..., these are mine..., was I so occupied with trying not to remember that I did not recognized how she took them..., luckily is my gun always in my safe as soon as I come home, I doubt she saw the code, it is quite a long one, but I do it more after a certain pattern than after numbers anyways.

"If you cannot forgive yourself for raping me, I will just get back at you for that by raping you, well basically I just take what I want from you in the way I want, without listening to your concerns or objections.

You might want to stop me but it will be futile, however you can be sure that you won´t regret it." Delilah explained as she took my naked member in her hands and without letting even one sound of objection coming over my lips, she bobbed her head down taking it all into her mouth, wetting it with her saliva.

"Sweet f***ing Jesus!" I exclaimed in all of the dirty and bittersweet sensation I felt.

It has been too long since a woman did that to me _freely_ , far over 3 years, I guess it has been ever since I slept the last time with my ex-wife about 5 years ago, on the night before my departure for my army duty.

Still in all that sensation I felt one single thought lingering in my mind, how long can I stay sane and not attack Delilah for more.

I was hungry for her body and thirsty for her love juice, as I saw her sitting infront of me, sucking me off, I didn´t know how I actually shall feel, it was not as if I didn´t liked it, but this was the girl to which I did something so terrible, all of this has been due to my doing.

If not she would have had an easier life, maybe a real loving boyfriend by now...?

But as she told herself, her life has apparently changed to the better ever since that night..., but could I really trust that claim.

In the end there was just one single thing I could do.

I had to see for myself where this night will lead me.

 _ **Flashback end, Monday after the Great Show:**_

Oh and how she got her revenge on me, I still remember the horror i felt, as she took that horse-cock-strap-on out of her backpack and shoved it up my butthole under loud protest.

I swear I never felt such a pain, and she did it for hours, basking in my pain, then giving me pleasure by sucking me off or giving me a break, before it went on again.

In a way she was right, that definitely was like being raped, it might not really be enough to equal it, but it damn hurt for sure.

I was relieved as she finally opened up the cuffs and let me free.

I tell you, my butt hurted for hours after.

It was hard to walk and all she did was giggling the whole time about it, calling us even from now on.

I had to admit, it took me off the stones which had been placed instead of my heart, for the longest time.

I finally could laugh again from heart, as I laughed with her about the whole situation earlier.

I cooked dinner for the both of us while she listened to the radio, in which they told about the spectacular shows of the New Moon Theater here in town.

"I wish I could go to one of them, I heard a friend of mine performs there as well!" She said and I promised her to go to one of them soon.

And that promise was fulfilled just yesterday.

However I would have never thought that I would see my older brother Nathan there as well.

Especially not as a Performer.

I cannot tell if it was planned or not, but in the end his face was revealed behind that mask, as he stumbled and almost fell, being caught by a women, which he looked at in an amorous kind, most likely his wife.

That his face, which had been kept under wraps for so long, had been revealed by accident, made the crowd go wild.

In the end even the two masked DJ´s simply took their masks off, going with the flow.

It was good to see him doing fine.

The last time we spoke with each other was as my Mother and Father separated us once they divorced.

I can barely remember what he said.

He looked good, he seemed to have quite some fun performing..., I bet his life has been a good one, better than mine.

The two songs he performed in the second show of the day were amazing and it did somehow reflected my view of life in a way.

 _ **(Original: Illusion and Dream by Poets of the Fall)**_

Nathan:

"Look in my eyes I'll make you see  
We're drifting aimlessly  
Blind in a world of make believe

Hear them sing their songs off key

n' nod like they agree  
Buying the needs to be discreet

I've got no hand in matters worldly  
I hardly care at all  
What's going on fails to concern me  
'Cause I'm locked behind my wall  
But you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind oh

It's whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
and forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty

If I speak ill, please humour me  
won't rant on endlessly  
Just thought I'd try to make you see

It doesn't solve a thing to dress it, in a pretty gown  
A stone will not need you to guess if, you're still going to drown  
So you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind, oh

It's whatever makes you see, makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion & Dream  
In other words dishonesty

So can you name your demon?  
Understand it's scheming  
I raise my glass and say "Here's to you"

Can you chase your demon?  
Or will it take your freedom?  
I raise my glass and say "Here's to you"

I've got no hand in matters worldly  
I hardly care at all  
What's going on fails to concern me  
'Cause I'm locked behind my wall  
But you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind oh

It's whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
That the images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty

So whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty

With silence comes peace  
With peace comes freedom  
With freedom comes silence!"

The song was quite good and I had to admit that the song he played was one I knew b heart, it was the favorite song of my dad, but ever since he died I hadn´t listened to it in ages, that I heard my Brother playing it in such a huge venue made me a little proud.

The other song was one I did not know, but the cooperation with the Twin-DJs made it quite an amazing performance as well.

 _ **(Original: Insensitive world by Blutengel)**_

Nathan:

"We're walking through the empty roads  
Guided by the painful lights  
And we're not hiding from the rain  
We sing the song of silence

We can hear your voices but we don't understand  
How you can live in this insensitive world  
We feel like strangers in a foreign land  
And we don't wanna be part of this misery

We haven't found the answers  
To all the questions in our mind  
So we keep on searching  
For the meaning of our life

We can hear your voices but we don't understand  
How you can live in this insensitive world  
We feel like strangers in a foreign land  
And we don't wanna be part of this misery

We sing the song of silence!"

Overall I can say that I really enjoyed the show, mostly because Delilah was at my side, as I said, it had been a long time since a woman made me feel this way.

I finally was able to enjoy life again..., and it was all thanks to her forgiving me.

The days we spent since one month could not be better, today was just one of them, but honestly, the day might become better than all those previous ones, after all I just saw my Brother entering the V.I.P. area a few meters before us.

Maybe today was the day, that I can speak with him, asking him how he was and about mother, I haven´t seen them in so long..., and I wanted him to meet with Delilah.

Nathan was my sole brother, the only family I was left with..., I think that good things might come from reconnecting.

When I was still a little boy I always hoped to someday see him again, but ever since Dad and I moved to Osville, I gave up on that idea.

Maybe now was the time to start hoping again, for no one knows what the future may bring.

 _ **A/N: Hello, here´s another chapter is out and I hope it has been to your liking, now as I said in the previous one, I will not downgrade the crime of rape, and I don´t think there is ever a justifiable crime, I didn't even know if I had explained it well enough in this chapter, but one thing is for sure.**_

 _ **The inserting of Rex Hunter and Delilah Hopington is not just trivial, both will play quite a big role in the next Book after Chapter 51.**_

 _ **The Book will be called,**_ _ **Sing 2 A tale of Fame, Family and Friendship.**_


	49. For those about to Rock

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 49: For those about to Rock.**

 **20:20 PM ,after the first Part of the Concert.**

**Johnny´s Pov:**

To say that Ash was sour was an understatement, she was downright pissed and all I could do was to watch her muttering spiteful words all the way back to the V.I.P. room.

" _Why , oh why did it had to come to this, why must he show up right when Ash had a good time all day long and has almost arrived at the peak of the mountain of happiness, is it just to throw her back of the same?_

 _Was this really coincidence, wasn´t it rather more credible that he´s some kind of psychic, who´s hell-bent on messing up the atmosphere as soon as Ash is in a good mood_?" I asked myself as I followed Ash.

"I can´t believe I bought his CD, I can´t believe I even supported them and most of all in cannot believe that I never recognized his voice whenever I listened to them on the radio." Ash stated as she began to let her emotion´s show.

"But what really bugs me is that I can´t believe what I had to witness just now..., him standing on the same stage as Red Veil Brides and Eel C./Dicey." Ash stated a bit louder.

"I´m sorry Ash, I swear didn´t knew he would come, it wasn´t my intention of getting you in a bad mood!" I replied even though I wasn´t addressed in the slightest.

"Hey now Johnny, you have absolutely no need to apologize, it´s not like I make you responsible for the existence of that guy, or the circumstance that every time I think that nothing can destroy a special moment I have with you..., he´s somehow there just to make me angry again." Ash explained, looking at her hand with which she most likely imagines to squeeze the life out of Lance.

"I know but still, I was the one who invited you, so in a way it is my responsibility." I muttered.

"You know what Johnny, that he´s here is not even the worst part, the worst is that that very fact still gets to me so much that I get mad about it.

It´s just..., it somehow looks like he would be so much more successful than me..., I wish I could stand on the same stage as a star just to shove it down Lance´s throat." Ash stated.

"Well technically seen you already did that yesterday, I mean Buster and Norman sang a song together with the Coldplayers, remember, so basically you did stand on one stage with Stars, also, in contrast to this concert, has our been brought on TV and recorded to later be turned into a DVD, so thousands of fans will see it.

And I bet that bits of it also are already on GoTube going viral right now, so maybe Millions of Viewers have already watched it.

How about we check it out?" I asked her, just to somehow bring her on different thoughts.

"Well if you think so, maybe you are right!" Ash mumbled before she took out her phone to connect to the internet.

"Indeed, I can´t believe it, already 47K likes." She muttered as she watched the video which a Fan had recorded during the show.

Small bits of the concert arranged together, a video with at least one song of each of us, known as, ` _The best performances of the Historia, Songs of ourselves-Show at the Moon-theater in Calatonia´._

"As things look you are way more popular than Lance!" I stated.

"I really hope so, I would really hate to see him best me in any way, guys like him..., such cheaters just don´t deserve to win." Ash replied.

"At least more than bitches like you!" We heard a voice behind us and although I heard this voice only once, was it impossible to get it´s obnoxious ring out of the head so fast.

That annoying fake ring.

"Well if it isn´t Becky, Lance´s new flame, what brings you here?" I asked as casual as possible as I turned around

"Well what else would I do here, than cheering my boyfriend on, after all he had just an amazing concert behind him, which definitely will get viral once I post it on the Internet, his popularity will skyrocket, you and your little circus-friends can pack up, Ashley Simons!" Becky explained as she looked at us in disgust.

"Excuse me, but how the hell did you just call me, you little hoe?" Ash asked fuming as she turned around as well.

I gently grabbed her shoulder, to hold her back from jumping on Becky and claw her eyes out.

"You know that everything I said was the truth, Ashley Simons, you won´t ever beat Lance, nor me, if you honestly think that you got any talent, than you better watch out, I will have you bite dust in no time!" Becky replied.

"Oh is that so, well I wish to see that for sure, what you gonna do, shout out another battle of the bands, how about you show your talent right here right now, so we can get over with it, before I do something which the security will most likely throw me out for!" Ash stated getting louder per second arousing the attention of the other V.I.P. Fans.

"Yeah why not, how about we both gonna have an old fashioned song battle, whoever sings better wins!" Becky stated jumping right in.

"You think Lance ever will best me, well believe me I will destroy him!" Ash replied as she stared at Becky.

"Oh i´m sure you wish you could do that, but believe me I will take you down before you can even have the chance to try!" Becky, not yielding a millimeter as their noses touched exclaimed.

"So how are we going to do it, without music or what?" She asked.

"Oh believe me my Phone´s music will be enough to blow you away!" Ash stated as she huffed.

"Seriously, your smartphone ugh, you don´t even have a Band and you think you can beat me..., keep on dreaming, you broken Princess!" Becky mocked Ash, but the way she stated the last words had a different kind of ring to the other words, she said it with so much spite as if she knew Ash was the misfit daughter of rich parents.

Of course, as if on call her friends appeared, those who played together with Lance, only from the same was nothing to see.

Things looked quite bad for us, in a way she was right, against the sound of a real band live, even the sound of a smartphone would lose.

"Who says she has no band, we might not be professionals but even I can still play some E-Bass!" A voice behind us stated and as we turned around to look who had spoken Ash looked extremely shocked.

"Delilah, is that you!?" She asked as she suddenly burst in tears.

"Indeed Ash, it is I, the one and only Delilah Hopington, and with me, we have a Bass, a Keyboarder, and a Lead singer / guitarist!" The white clad female Bunny before us stated as she stepped next to Ash.

"Don´t forget me as your drummer, I hate being called a clown, little missy!" Nathan, who entered behind us, exclaimed as he stepped next to me.

"If Delilah takes part, I as her husband will not stand by and simply watch, I don´t know how much of a help I can be, but believe me I too know how to play guitar, at least a bit, I did it in my youth during Highschool and College.

A foreign man stated as he stepped next to Nathan, he looked similar to him, only younger.

"Nice timing Rex!" Delilah replied.

"Don´t forget me, although I only know how to sing, am I sure that I can help as well!" Nathan´s wife Rose replied.

"You are but a bunch of motley amateurs, what will you think you can do against some professional performers like us!" Becky stated as she nearly was at shouting being held back by her teammates.

"Becky be careful, we got a lot of spectators in here, if we cause a ruckus it will instantly slay on our just established image, also should you not mock them so much, we too have barely given our debut today!" The Guitarist and Background Vocalist of their Band muttered to her.

"I know what i´m doing Ryan!" Becky replied harshly.

"We simply going to bring them down, I will not let her succeed over Lance, or me..., if nothing else, let me at least be that little bit of selfish!" She stated with a sound which allowed no contradiction.

"Alright, alright, before this ends in a brawl we will let you do it the way of the performer, we got some spare instruments in here, but you got to check their sound by yourself, every one of us has a job to do to make this show great and we will all be occupied for the time being, so you better do it quick, the show will continue in about 20 more minutes!" One of the staff-members who appeared to look after the scene explained after getting orders over his headset.

"That is far enough to mob the floor with that broken princess over there!" Becky replied.

"Indeed you ugly doll!" Ash stated and both chuckled in quite the dangerous manner, like predators watching each other ready to fight over a prey.

Luckily we were not the only ones to build up the instruments, some of the guests had taken a liking in the idea of a Song-battle right here right now, so they helped us set up the small stage.

"As the one challenged I think we should go first, I hope you agree!" Becky exclaimed.

"As you wish, I've got no problems with that!" Ash exclaimed and we nodded.

"Alright, to be fair, we then give you some time to think about a song, while we do a quick sound-check!" Becky stated.

"Sure!" Ash only replied curtly.

As our opponents began to prepare, the six of us held a small brainstorming.

"Alright I might have said that I will play with you guys, but my skills are quite limited, I haven´t played like in ages!" The man, which was called Rex, stated.

"So did I, but I guess for me it will be far easier than for Rex, I only stopped playing for about 3 years!" The Female bunny explained.

"Uhmm I know now´s not the right time..., but can someone explain to me who you guys even are, not that I am ungrateful, but still?" I asked them and they nodded in understanding.

"I´m Rex Hunter, Nathan´s 8 years younger Brother!" The man explained and I nodded, the similarity was quite striking, still Nathan never said anything about family other than his mother, his Wife Rose and his children.

"And I´m Delilah Hopington, an old friend of Ash, I've worked for a while in Heaven´s Gate, the Instrument shop run by Heather and her Father Franky.

I recently began to work there again, ever since a month to be precise!" She explained.

"How come I haven´t seen you?" Ash asked.

"I guess I had my day off when the ruckus with Lance had been, but Heather told me about it later on, so I basically know what´s going on right now, I guess that must be that Becky-girl which provoked you to that Challenge at the Frisco Beach!" Delilah replied making Ash blush.

"Yeah I know it was stupid but she just goes on my nerves, whenever I meet her she start mocking me and gets me in a fight right of the bat, I mean shouldn´t I be the one doing that, after all it had been my Boyfriend which she stole..., but she behaves as I if had offended her personally back then, I hardly believe it is all because of those stupid sunglasses.

As if it has been I who did something terrible to Lance, beside of the Punch Johnny got him the last two times he came to mock us.

It´s not like we want him to do that, he just comes whenever he wants and then provokes us, seriously what is his goal, what does it gives him to make me hate him, even more than I already did back then, as he cheated on me?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he has ulterior motives, I hardly doubt it is all out of spite, you never did something wrong before you were cheated on, au contraire, you loved him, even though he had such a rotten character..., so he has hardly any reason to actually hate you..., why would he stoop so low as to constantly provoke you.

In my opinion he has a certain reason for making you hate him and feeling bad because of him..., have you ever heard of _**the**_ _**Fallen Muse Syndrome**_?" Delilah asked and we all looked confused.

"The fallen what.., I beg your pardon?" Ash asked unsure.

"Well it is a word play out of having fallen, or having lost nearly everything you possessed, or something very important has been lost to you, basically the feel of loss.

And Muse, as in a person with outstanding artistic talent.

Together it means that, in your case, you are a person who has great musical talent, especially when you write songs about the losses in your life!" Delilah explained.

"Think about it, it is one possibility!" She stated and Ahs indeed thought about it.

"Well it is true that the first song I had written myself, ever since we left Osville, had been shortly after he left me and it did indeed become quite the hit I would say, and even yesterday, most of the songs I sang had something to do with loss..., and the people loved them." She stated and I nodded, it was evident by the cheers she got.

"Only one way to find it out, once the Challenge at the Beach is over, I will confront him with your theory!" Ash stated.

"Good to hear..., anyways about the song , what shall we play it has to be something easy thought!" Delilah replied and we nodded.

"How about the song we have practiced, all you guys have to do is to play some simple repeating riffs!" Nathan exclaimed.

"It sure would match the situation, to show that prissy doll that we won't lose to them, alright let´s do it!" I stated as I took out my Walkman with the demo version of our song which we had trained last week and let all three, Rose Delilah and Rex listen to it.

It lasted not long and our opponents were ready to perform, we had perhaps only about 10 more minutes, if nothing came in-between.

"You are ready to eat our dust?" Becky asked mockingly with a smug grin.

"We will see about that dolly!" Ash replied.

"Just let me say that you won´t be able to overcome us as easy as you might think, we from HeartScript will not yield to anyone, especially not to a band with no name!" Becky stated her grin even smugger.

"We from _**Fallen Muse**_ will not yield as well!" Ash simply stated, of course without berating with any of us.

"Fallen Muse..., what kinda crap is that?" Becky asked amused.

"It´s at least better than something so cliché as HeartScript!" Ash hissed and once again they were ready claw each other´s eyes out.

"The fight is on the stage, if you want to battle then sing, got it, fight it out with your voices not your fists, or else you will only hurt yourself!" Someone in the crowd shouted, somehow I knew this voice but I could not lay my finger on it.

"Well then here we go, here is _**HeartScript´s Everlight**_!" Becky exclaimed.

 _ **(Original: Neverlight by Tarja Turunen)**_

Becky:

"Everlight  
into the shadow of the darkest night  
where no one finds me  
How I die?  
Is when you save me  
Are you terrified enough to watch me go?  
I guard the boundaries of your world

Don't let my inside fall apart  
into a prison I don't need  
Where no one ever hears your heart  
Screaming

Everlight, forever after in eternal flight  
You fall to pieces

Did I lie?  
To form a proposition  
Cast aside by your condition now  
And still I...,  
I guard the boundaries of your world

Don't let my inside fall apart  
Into a prison I don't need  
Where no one ever hears your heart  
Screaming

So far away from me!"

And with these words Becky ended the song, I had to admit that it wasn´t bad, even ash had to do so with gritted teethes, yet this did not mean that we would give up nor go easy on them.

"Alright, then it´s our turn, I hope we have enough time for the adjustments!" Ash stated.

"I just heard that due to technical difficulties it will last 15 more minutes until the show goes on!" The same voice from earlier stated and still I had no idea where I heard it before.

"Alright nice going, Luck seems to be on our side!" Ash exclaimed as she instantly walked over to the Guitar and began to tune it.

It did lasted about 10 minutes until the rest of the instruments were tuned as well.

"Alright, Ash and I will take the lead, I might not be as capable as Heather but I still can put up a fight against that prissy bitch over there." Delilah stated as we stood together in a circle.

"And I will do my very best to not disappoint!" Rex explained.

"Well then, let´s show them how it´s done!" I stated and they all nodded.

"Alright we let you wait but we are ready now, here comes Fallen Muse´s first song out there, here is _**King for a Day**_ , I bet you will know from which we sing!" Ash stated aloud before she began to play a powerfull riff.

I played as best as I could on this Keyboard, luckily it was a similar model as the one I use at the Theater so it was not that difficult to play.

 _ **(Original: King for a Day by Battle Beast)**_

Ash:

"Welcome to the nightmare  
Where villains wear the crowns  
Fools rule a broken world  
And fear grows all around  
There's a bad king  
A dreadful puppet on a string!"

Rose:

"He pretends to be a champion  
Of the common man  
Wants more division  
In is lost and riven land  
He plays with real lives  
In the darkest game of life"

Ash:

"His greedy eyes  
Looks insane, frozen smile like he's in pain  
He doesn't count  
The human cost but only money made or lost!"

All:

"King for a day  
He kills the truth and looks away  
King for a day  
Lives like the world would end today  
King for a day  
What do you hide, Why do you lie?  
Who made the rules for this game  
Who is paying your champagne?  
All the mercy in the world  
Cannot save you anymore  
King for a day!"

It was not hard to understand that the song was about Lance and Becky and anyone who thinks to be superior to us and mocks us about it, this was another of Ash´s revenge songs, maybe tis Fallen Muse syndrome wasn´t that much exaggerated.

But could Lance really know about it..., was this his reason for making Ash hating on him, if yes, why would he help her grow, when he was the one to betray her.

Ash:

"He knows how to justify  
And how to feed the myths  
How to glorify  
The lies and hide the truth  
He talks a lot but  
His mouth is full of empty words!"

Rose:

"He has the right friends  
Making shady inside deals  
Before the story ends  
We will be out of tears  
Fools give the answer  
Wise men don't even try!"

Ash:

"The time has come  
To dethrone him but there's a new clone  
Stepping in  
Just more scum  
Another greedy, rotten puppet on a string!" 

All:  
"King for a day  
He kills the truth and looks away  
King for a day  
Lives like the world would end today  
King for a day  
What do you hide, Why do you lie?  
Who made the rules for this game  
Who is paying your champagne?  
All the mercy in the world  
Cannot save you anymore  
King for a day!"

Nathan:

"I own the seas  
I have the earth on its knees  
Give me another day  
And I'll take your future away  
Jus vote for me again!"

All:

"King for a day  
He kills the truth and looks away  
King for a day  
Lives like the world would end today  
King for a day  
What do you hide, Why do you lie?  
Who made the rules for this game  
Who is paying your champagne?  
All the mercy in the world  
Cannot save you anymore  
King for a day!"

The Cheers showed it, our Songs were equally strong, it was hard to tell which band had won this battle, yet none of us felt defeated in any way.

"I guess it ends in a spare, we got no more time for a second song, still, I admit, this just now shows that we have to work harder, if even a motley group like you can ed such a battle in a spare.

However in the next Challenge, the real one, we will destroy you!" Becky exclaimed as she simply walked away.

"I look forward to that!" Ash replied as she smiled bright.

"You´ve grown Ash!" A voice stated from behind the crowd and I saw how Ash´s smile instantly vanished, I instantly walked over to her to be at her side if things go downhill again.

"Lance!" Ash stated through gritted teethes.

""bEcky you should not have done something so reckless what if the staff werent so friendly and had thrown you out of the building, you would have missed the whole concert..., and you guys, it´s not like I can tell you much but it does make me wonder how good you guys can play even when I am not there, I hope I don´t have to fear a future betrayal!" Lance stated to his teammates and girlfriend.

"And once again all you have is critic for me, why can´t you ever be proud of me for once!" Becky asked.

"I am proud but you should know better than to arouse any attention to you, you know damn right why!" Lance explained and Becky only pouted.

"I thought you would be happy that I can sing too, I even managed to force a Spare against her!" Becky stated.

"I am happy about it but still, I told you to lay low for a while okay, just.., don´t give me so much headaches will you, sorry about that Ash believe me I hadn´t any say in that, I didn´t knew about what she was scheming again!" Lance stated and it was perhaps the first time that I heard Lance apologizing to Ash.

Still, overall he did not looked as good as he usually did, at least not as yesterday..., had I punched him too hard, were it the after effects.

"Lance are you alright, you look Pale?" Becky asked as she too recognized it.

"I´m just a little exhausted from performing but otherwise I am fine!" He stated.

"But you don´t look so in the slightest, have you taken your medicaments, you know you have to take one per day!" Becky stated as she took out a pillbox with some medicament, all I could see was something like a heart being painted on the box.

Could Lance have heart-problems?

To be honest, now that I thought about it..., I barely knew anything about Lance, expect that he went to the same school as Ash, lived in the same village and had been basically a childhood-friend of hers, and that he and Ash had been a pair for about 4 years maybe longer, before he cheated on her.

" _I told you.., not infront of her_." I heard Lance murmuring as he turned around and left the scene.

" _Like I care what she thinks, your health is far more important to me than your image and reason_." Becky replied with a harsh and angry hiss.

"The fight is over but the Battle is yet to come!" Nathan stated as he stood next to me.

"Indeed!" I replied.

" _Dear guests, the Show is about to begin, would you please proceed to your places_!" the voice out of the speakers explained and so, after we quickly put the instruments out of the way, to later in the next break pack them back away, we made our way back in the front rows.

The Radio still played 3 more songs while the guests began to fill the hall behind us again after eating and drinking and discussing with each other, now ready to listen.

( _ **Songs on the Radio: 1. Liar, Liar by Kamelot, 2. 1.000.000 Lightyears by Amaranthe and 3. Hearts on Fire by HammerFall)**_

As the Lights dimmed and a small scene of a Post-apocalyptic town was shown on an Canvas, the heavy drum beat that appeared out of nowhere startle me a little, I instantly began to touch around for Ash before I found her standing right next to me.

"Johnny?" She asked me a little confused.

"Just wanted to make sure you are still there!" I replied and she chuckled cutely.

"No fear, I won´t go anywhere, but now you ought to sing along, for it´s going to get loud and trying to hold a conversation will prove to be futile!" Ash explained and I chuckled.

"That sure is right!" I stated to her as I barely could hear her anymore of the bass playing, before the music apprubtly ended only to begin with a shout and another heavy drumbeat of Red veil Brides and the voice of Andrew Beerbag.

 _ **(Original: Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides)**_

All:

"Scream, shout  
Scream, shout  
We are the fallen angels!"

(Instrumental)

Andrew:

"We are the in between cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning on this world we're torn

We will cause the pain of living out there, love  
Take joy in who you are  
We know how wings are flown

We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream, we shout, whoa whoa  
To those who sing along  
No need to feel this sorrow  
We scream, we shout, whoa  
We are the fallen angels!"

(Instrumental)

"Follow the morning star  
On a land when darkness failed  
The passion left unholy  
Now you found yourself  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well  
A cry to find a home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heavens and down the alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream, we shout, whoa whoa

To those who sing along  
No need to feel this sorrow  
We scream, we shout, whoa  
We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout  
We are the fallen angels  
Scream, shout

We scream, we shout  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream, we shout, whoa whoa

To those who sing along  
No need to feel this sorrow  
We scream, we shout, whoa  
We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout  
We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout  
Whoa, whoa  
We shout  
We are the fallen angels!"

And with these powerfull words sang, the concert´s second part, the one of Red Veil Brides began.

And from now on I would make sure Ash had a good time, without anyone trying to destroy it again, no matter the costs, I will shy no expenses if it means that Ash will be completely happy and satisfied once we leave.

" _It´s Rock or Bust_." I though as I looked at her, shouting and singing eagerly along to the music of one of her favorite bands, her smile was radiant and I knew that I would walk through hell to protect it.

But for now all I had to do was to enjoy this concert with her, afterwards we had enough time to eat pizza or whatever she had a craving for and chill a bit under friends, I would love to listen to more about Nathan´s brother and Ash´s friend.

As someone who had sworn to protect Ash I would need to know about her circle of friends outside of those I knew, but it was hard getting to know some of them without seeming too nosy or too much of a Control-freak, I did not wanted to treat Ash like her parents do, keeping her away from living her own life and deciding anything about her.

I was her boyfriend, not her caregiver, she was an adult and could well choose the paths of her life for herself.

And anyone who tried to control her would get to know her wrath, she may be little..., but you better watch out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Another Chapter, going further with the actual story, I hope you like it, the next chapter will come in the next days with the AC/DC part of the Concert and Nathan and Rose´s chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you will keep on reading and telling me your opinions I really would like to hear them, same as your suggestions, whatever helps this story to further go on I would like to know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Please red review and recommend this story.**_

 _ **Yours truly, The storyteller and his Books**_

 _ **(BVB Tracklist: 1. Fallen Angels, 2. Wake Up, 3. Knives and Pens, 4. Wretched and divine, 5. Heart on Fire, 6. The Outsider, 7. Victory Call, 8. World of sacrifice 9. Set the world on Fire, 10. Our Destiny, 11. Devil in the Mirror, 12. In the end)**_


	50. In Rock we trust!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 50: In Rock we trust.**

 **Nathan´s Pov:**

It was Monday, the day after our major concert at the New Moon Theater.

For this particular Lad, Fortuna had decided to shine her light down on him for some time, for he could not feel any happier.

Whenever life had beaten him down there had always been someone who managed to raise him back up, and this time this particular one had been none other but Buster Moon, same as many of the other older members of the Theater had also I, Nathan Hunter, much to thank him for.

Not only did he provided me with a job, but he also brought back two things I had thought to have lost forever.

The muse of music had kissed me again and my wife Rose came back to me, together with my wonderful children, Johanna and Richard.

To celebrate this I wanted to go to a Rock concert with my wife, something we hadn´t done in ages.

The kids had school anyways and would be home by 19 pm, luckily Rose´s Mother had volunteered to take them in for the rest of the day, giving us time to sort out our own problems.

For as happy as we felt right now, was it not long ago that I still was jobless and Rose still angry at me for drinking and creating moods of despair and sadness.

Although she had much fun yesterday, did that not meant that everything was miraculously solved, even I knew that.

There was a talk needed and that talk we held right now.

"So we can agree that alcohol is prohibited in this household from now on, until the children are adults and have their own houses or apartments..., preferably also their own families!" Rose explained and although I loved her over everything and although I knew how bad alcoholism can be for a family, would it be impossible for me to hold that promise.

9 more years until the kids were adults, and maybe even 16 years, until they would find a partner and marry perhaps.

A decade was like an eternity, when you crave a cool beer on a hot summer day.

"I see it in your eyes that you want to object!" Rose stated sighing in annoyance.

"I don´t say that I want to drink whenever I want, but I think even you must admit that holding a decade without any alcohol, will be most likely impossible, for the both of us." I replied and she rolled her eyes but after a while nodded.

"I guess you are right..., but I don´t want to lose you to alcohol ever again, I mean you saw yourself how much that destroyed everything, heck we were shortly before divorcing!" Rose stated, looking sad before she almost burst out in tears.

"I know..., and I swear it will never happen again..., therefore I think we will need a rock-hard compromise!" I stated aloud as I got an idea.

"A compromise, what kind of compromise?" Rose asked confused and unsure.

"We can drink as much as we want..., as long as we do it together, none of us will go drinking alone, if we drink alcohol we do it together, no cheating and no false promises, we will hold to that rule, even if our friends pester us like crazy when we are out alone!" I explained and she nodded after listening to the end.

"That is actually a quite good idea, this way we can control how much each of us drinks.

Especially when one of us has to drive, I think then the one will better not drink and the next time it´s the other´s turn." Rose stated in agreement.

"Alright that would have been checked, so next on the list to discuss and sort out is my new Job, as you know do I work on weekdays from late afternoon to late evening, to prepare for the shows and to train my overall skills.

On the weekends we have our shows to absolve from Noon to evening, which means that I only have time for any other thing in the early morning where I will at least sleep till 10 am or 11 am, depending how long the training has lasted.

Training begins at 16 to 22 or 23, means that I have 6 to 5 hours' time to spend with my family everyday..., that kinda sucks..., if it would be a normal job.

Luckily Buster is quite friendly as a Boss, so he said that as long as I perform well in the shows, he has nothing against you guys visiting me at work and I bet the others will like to see the kids as well!" I explained and Rose nodded with a smile.

"That is a good idea.., who knows maybe they will take an interest in music, that would be so promising, I mean they did have our talent in their veins, all what is needed is for it to be woken!" Rose explained and I nodded, the thought of starting a band with my family was quite a tempting one.

"So I guess we have everything through, if we hold on to these rules, none of us will ever fall down like I did, I will do my best to keep this job and to succeed in it.

For that I have to work hard, right now I was mostly helped with the sound-system when times came that I did not know how to play to a song, but an expert will know by seeing, I bet if I don´t get better in playing, someone will someday cover up the sham and then the reputation of the Theater is at stake, I cannot have that, Buster and the others are helping me to give some order to my life, I cannot disappoint them this way.

The only thing I can do in a passable way is sing, but I will not stay there, I have to become better, or else I might be replaced anytime soon.

I can´t have that, I cannot lose this job, I won´t lose you again..., and moreover I will never lose myself again!" I explained to Rose and the same took me in a tight embrace.

"I´m still sorry that I did that back then..., but I didn´t knew what else to do, I had to threatening you with something you loved more than everything else, your children..., and..., I wanted my man back, the man I loved and had married, I just didn´t know how else I could make you listen to my words.

I never needed anyone else than you, I don´t care about prestige wealth and status, all I ever needed was a man who loves me and who stays by my side no matter what, through good times and hard times." Rose stated and I nodded.

"I know and I almost had destroyed that, heck I almost had broken my promise to my mother, this wake-up-call was most definitely needed, so you don´t have to ever apologize for it!" I explained.

Maybe..., but I still feel that it was kind of an overkill..., still in that situation it was all I could think of..., and well in the end it worked I would say..., still I am sorry about it Nathan!" Rose stated but I just embraced her tighter.

"No Rose, I told you, that you don´t have to be sorry about anything, it was all my fault, you are the least to blame for what happened, you had to protect our children, even if it meant that I was the one you had to protect them from, from witnessing how much their father had changed, what kind of monster had become of him.

I am though glad that I didn´t ever beated one of you like all those other alcoholics, who someday lose themselves in their rage.

That I lost my Job back then and struggled to be able to feed you just made me so incredibly angry with myself, so much that the simple sight of my reflection in the mirror was filling me wit wrath..., I wanted to forget what kind of pathetic man I was, I guess that´s why I began to drink.

When I was drunk I was able to think of nothing, I felt like I was able to tell the whole damn world to go to hell, something I couldn´t ever do when I was sober, so long I had to be the good guy, smiling on my job, when I didn´t even wanted to smile.

Hell I remember that there were days on which I hated my job as a janitor, being mocked by the students, making my work harder than I was supposed to be, I hated it but I had to keep smiling.

Back then, during that class-meeting, I had that sick urge to lay my hands around Bryan´s neck and just squeeze as hard as I could.

I don´t know how often I told myself that things would get better, but in the end it never had..., at least until that day that I met you again.

Even though I had become such a pathetic man, didn´t you ever mocked me or laughed at me, you took me the way I was and never tried to change me.

Back then as you left with the kids, I finally realized what really had been pathetic all the time.

I was pathetic, not because I had not the best job or the best career, no it was because I almost pushed aside the one persons who had always stood to my side, who always supported and believed in me.

As this realization hit me, I knew I had to change something, I stopped drinking, I began to search for a new job, one I could make, one I could hold for a few years.

It had to be a job which even such an untalented man like me could do!" I explained as I looked out of the window before stepping out on the balcony.

"You know back then a si decided to go to my parents with the kids..., I was unsure, I knew it was perhaps the only wake up call which would work on you in your state and I knew that your desperation was because you thought to not be enough for us, that you could no longer feed us and that it would be better that we wouldn´t have to deal with you.

But one thing was for sure, not one day went by in which I, and the Children too, didn´t thought about you.

I always asked myself if you hopefully eat healthy, if you do the laundry..., if you would get along even without us on your side.

I even feared, that if we were leaving, wouldn´t perhaps completely shatter you.

Already a day after we went away I thought of it to be a mistake, maybe it was, but Mom said that it was not, that it was the only possibility to make a man, who had hit rock bottom, giving the force to raise back up.

By crushing him so much, that if he sees what more he could lose, he will have no other way than to get up of his knees and begin to run that mile again, which he had interrupted!" Rose explained as she stepped next to me, looking at the sunset.

It was shortly before out leave to the concert.

"I don´t know what I would have done if I hadn´t you Rose, you giving me that ultimatum had been the best a man in my situation could have needed.

But honestly, as pathetic as I was, I still cannot believe that Buster really chose me above everyone else, besides of the Twins..., there had to be tons of people better and more talented than me, so why me, clearly it wasn´t because of my back story, at least I hope it hasn´t, what do you think?!" I asked.

"Perhaps he saw your feelings, the songs you sing often reflect what you truly feel he must have understood that you search for any possible way to make things right again." Rose replied.

"Maybe that´s it, either way, I swore to myself to not disappoint anyone of you, not you, not the Kids, not Buster or my crew ever again, none of you should ever have to see the return of Nathan, the pathetic Alcoholic." I replied and she, after a while of thinking about it, nodded

"One thing is for sure, Music has often saved me, back in the day when I had been in a tight-spot, I always listened to music.

Somehow there was always a song on the radio which described my situation perfectly, and in contrast there also had often be songs, which held some kind of solution to the problem for me.

Yeah, music often saved me..., however not always, if it would have, it might not have lasted one whole year for me to get back on the track.

But now that Music came back into my life, I swore to keep it, I swore to work on it and make sure I can travel the waves of sound, to far away destinations, together with you all.

The reason why it brought me back was because even when I was drunk, all I could think off was how to make things better for you, even now I am thinking about that.

Back then as I married you, I promised your parents to make you happy, I almost broke that promise, same as I did Moms.

I will never let that happen again, by the grave of my mother I won´t ever lose myself again.

Music has saved me and music is what I will create and for that I have to get better at it, better than the few songs I know!" I stated as I grabbed my Guitar, the last present I had from my Father before he left us with my little brother.

Honestly, until today I have no idea why that happened, but I really hope that I and rose won´t ever end up that way, I could not bear to lose any of them, but even more I could not bear to separate Johanna and Richard, they are a heart and a soul, completely inseparable.

As I sat myself in one of the chairs here on the balcony, I began to tune my guitar to strum some chords before it was time to go.

It had been a long time until I last sang for Rose and Rose alone, it really takes me back.

 _ **(Original: Always on my mind by Elvis Presley)**_

Nathan:

"Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind!"

Rose:

"Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine 

Nathan:

"If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind!"

Both:

"You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied!"

As I started to sing rose looked at me with a smile, she always loved to sing with me so it did not lasted long before she sang along, creating one of many duets we had already made together for fun.

Nathan:

"Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have!"

I sang the song to an end and since I had my eyes closed taking the tones of my guitar in, I didn´t recognized that Rose came closer, until she sat herself into my lap, where she nuzzled my side.

The time was still enough for a few more songs, before dressing up for an evening of Heavy Metal and Hard Rock.

Yeah, most people would never think of it by looking at us and especially not by looking at Rose´s Career as an Advocate, but Rose and I were true Hard-Rockers and Metalheads, we´ve had grown up with Eel C. / Dicey, Plastic Maiden, White Sabbath, Plastillica, Nosy Mossborn, Helvana, Hiss, Thorns and Roses and so on.

Of course wasn´t that the only thing we listened to, basically we listened to music for the sake of being entertained, we did not always looked for the hidden messages in songs.

Still I guess we did so lately, after all that mess happened and we needed some kind of divine message to know what to do, and which way to choose.

And I guess that ever since our Kids had been born we began to listen to softer music, same as the next song I was about to play.

To be honest it was the one song, which played at our Wedding as we danced together.

As I began to play Rose looked at me in surprise.

"You still remember?" She asked and I nodded.

"How could I ever forget it, you danced so fiercely that you accidently hit the table and the whole cake just fell upon us, most could have been saved but a lot of it landed on our clothes, I still know that I licked some of your face and told you how delicious you tasted, making you blush and giggling so cutely!" I explained and she nodded blushing just like back then.

"Yeah that had been fun back then, in the end we all together backed a whole new one, just on a smaller scale!" She replied chuckling as she remembered the better days of our past.

 _ **(Original: Wonderful World by Sam Cooke)**_

Nathan:

"Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book,  
Don't know much about the french I took.

But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be

Don't know much about geography,  
Don't know much trigonometry  
Don't know much about algebra,  
Don't know what a slide rule is for.

But I do know that one and one is two,  
And if this one could be with you,  
What a wonderful world this would be.

Now, I don't claim to be an "A" student,  
But I'm tryin' to be  
For maybe by being an "A" student, baby,  
I can win your love for me.

Don't know much about history,  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book,  
Don't know much about the french I took.

But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be.

History  
Biology  
Science book  
French I took  
But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be!"

As I began to play towards the end of this song, I thought about what to play next, I still got a little time before we had to go.

It was hard, on an acoustic Guitar I just didn´t knew what kind of song to play to make her see that I love her deeply, no matter what may happen.

In the end I had no prewritten song ready, so I improvised, I began to sing whatever came in my mind when I thought about her.

 _ **(Original: Perfect Duet by Ed Sheeran feat Beyoncé)**_

Nathan:

"I found a love for me

Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone, waiting' for me

Because we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing' what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight!"

As I sang what my heart felt Rose looked at me even more surprised but it quickly changed into an amorous one.

She leaned at my chest listening to my heartbeat and my guitar before starting to sing for herself.

Rose:

"Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know

He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fightin' against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be your girl, you'll be my man

And I see my future in your eyes!"

Both:

"Well, baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass while listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight!"

[Instrumental]

Both:

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, while listenin' to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect, and he looks perfect

No, I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight!"

As she sang I felt the urge to take her in my arms so I nuzzled her as I kept playing the guitar, before singing together with her.

It was improvised but hell it was what we were feeling deep inside and I still am one to believe, that the Heart still writes the best songs and stories.

"I love it when you sing Nathan!" Rose stated as she dived in my embrace.

"And I love you Rose, never will I ever lose you again!" I stated as I laid the guitar aside, before picking her up bridal style and carried her back in the house so we could prepare for an enjoyable evening.

It didn´t lasted long before we were ready to drive.

Honestly, Rose was that kind of girls who possessed a natural beauty, she never had much use for Make-up and other chemicals, as I sang, she was perfect the way she was.

And since I didn´t had more to do than to wash myself and groom my facial fur a little, I was good to go as well.

"So, are you ready, my Dear?" I asked her making her laughing a little.

"Yes I am..., gosh this feels like we are back in the 80s or 90s, back then as we visited our first Rock-concerts!" She stated as I opened up the door for her.

Maybe she said that due to the old Ford Shelby 1967 which my Mother once owned and which I repaired from scratch since about 10 years, with help of some friends who helped me.

It was old and getting all the necessary parts for a full repair had been hard and expensive, but in the end the precious thing rolled again.

Maybe it wasn´t pretty enough for a Museum or a Ford Fair, but I wouldn´t give it up for nothing in the world, it was one of the few things in my life which reminded me of my Mother.

It was her car, almost everything reminded of her.

"It has quite the nostalgic flair, hasn´t it?" I asked Rose as we sat inside.

Back then before she left me, the car wasn´t ready to be driven, but now, since about 3 months, it was on the road again, after nearly 20 years of rusting away in our garage.

"Indeed, I love it!" Rose stated, as she stroke her hand over the front-board, before wrinkling her nose.

"Still, it definitely misses some female touch, and it is dusty as an old mansion!" She stated.

"Hey now, don´t mock Shelby before you have driven her!" I stated and Rose looked amused.

"You call it Shelby?" She asked.

"How else would I?

Geez, no need to get jealous now, I only take her out to special occasions!" I stated and Rose chuckled, before she outright laughed.

"Oh Nathan you are just a goofball as you always have been!" She stated after calming down having tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Would you ever like me another way?" I asked her but she firmly shook her head.

"You are perfect the way you are, no need for that much of a change, anyways, shall we?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Well then, buckle up Rose, for this Girl goes off like a rocket!" I stated as I began to shift gears.

" _But what is a nostalgic ride without nostalgic Music_." I mumbled as I put on the radio and just as if on call, some real nostalgic Music played.

 _ **(BGM: I have a Dream and Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! by ABBA + It´s a Man´s world and Living in America by James Brown)**_

 _ **22:20, Cobalt Arena Calatonia:**_

The Moment was near, the performer's before definitely deserved a standing ovation, but as it is the case, are we standing form the beginning on so all they had was massive waves of cheers to ride upon.

Red Veil Brides was definitely one of the better Metal bands of the 2000s, so much was clear.

Each song was as if sung from personal experience, some had real life themes mixed up with a little fantasy, others were plainly said about our reality nowadays.

All the hardships to fit into society and the backlash, once you have dropped out once.

As one who experienced such a devastating situation myself, not so long ago, their songs had quite an appeal on me.

It´s as Ashley had said, one song can give you various different messages depending on who´s listening to it.

To me their songs have a certain parole..., to never give up and never give in.

But now we were only 0 minutes away from the Main act tonight, which Rose and I had been waiting for.

The concert of Eel C. /Dicey.

Of course we had spent a significant sum on merchandise of the few groups we found good, even of ThornHeart..., before we knew that it was the band of Ashley´s ex-Boyfriend...,

Still to be honest, even after we knew it, we kept them, in the end we listened to music for music´s sake, even if we cannot stand the attitude of the actual artist.

Refusing to listen to their songs just because of how they behave, is quite the affront in my eyes.

I mean I even listen to _**Just-a-Beaver**_ , even if I cannot stand the guy behind the songs, his whole I-am-so-cool-because-I-drink-and-smoke-and-drive-huge-cars-attitude just goes on my nerves, but then again, his songs are quite good.

As we stood in wait for the last few Preparations we listened to the music on the Radio which was also quite nice, I shazamed most of it, just in case I forget the sound of it.

It was quite the useful App which Gunther showed me there.

 _ **(BGM: 1. Smell´s like Teen spirit by Nirvana, 2. Mortal Reminder by Pentakill, 3. Let me hear you Scream by Ozzy Osbourne)**_

As the Lights dimmed and the loud sound of a Bell was to be heard multiple times, I knew that the time had come.

I felt how Rose grabbed my hand in excitement as the first guitar riff was played and the drum kicked in.

The Iconic sound of this Intro was something which no one who ever heard it, will ever forget.

 _ **(Original: Hell´s Bells by AC/DC)**_

"I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

Hell's bells  
Yeah, hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See the white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

Hell's bells  
Yeah, Hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells

(Instrumental)

Hell's bells (Satan´s coming for you)  
Yeah, Hell's bells (He´s ringing them now)  
Those Hell's bells  
The temperature's high,

Hell's bells (across the sky)

Hell's bells (they taking you down)  
Yeah, hell's bells (they dragging you down)  
Hell's bells (got to split the night)  
Hell's bells (there´s no way to fight)

(Instrumental)

Hell´s Bell´s!"

As iconic as the Intro to Hell´s Bells, was the Voice of _**Bryon Oxson**_.

The next two songs were just as famous but the fourth one really made me rock, same as Rose and our friends next to us.

And surprisingly also my younger Brother Rex, whom I met here at the Concert for the first time in 41 years, it was quite surprising how similar our taste was, even though we had been separated for most of our lives.

" _Hello peoples, how are you..., I hope the evening has been as good for you as it has been for me._

 _If ou agree then let me know loud and clear...!"_ On that demand a loud cheering crowd was to hear throughout the Arena.

" _Well I hope I do not need to introduce us to you, but for all of those few who still don´t know us after these first 3 songs and all those who never had seen us, let´s make it formal and clear once and for all._

 _My name is_ _ **Mongoose Old**_ _and we are Eel C./Dicey and we are back..., Back in Black_!" Mongoose Old, the lead guitarist of the Band stated in the mic, after the end of Skies on Fire one of the never songs from a couple of years ago.

I say newer, since I barely listened to the last few albums they brought out, so I was happy to be surprised by new songs tonight.

 _ **(Original: Back in Black by AC/DC)**_

Bryon:

"Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back

Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
'Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back!" (2X)

Yes the Classic ones were really nice, the sound of my youth you could say, but even the newer ones were just as good, in a way I knew that I had quite much to catch up with in the music world.

All the happier I was, by every song I could sing along.

The next one that came up was so well received that the entire Arena shouted in unison to the intro, next to Rose I could see Ashley and Delilah Hopington shouting their lungs out, next to the massive figure of Johnny and the tinier one of my Brother.

As he looked up to me he smiled and gave me a thumb up, indicating that this evening had been a major success for him too.

 _ **(Original: T.N.T by AC/DC)**_

All:

"Oi, oi, oi  
Oi, oi, oi  
Oi, oi, oi  
Oi, oi, oi  
Oi, oi, oi!"

Bryon:

"See me ride out of the sunset  
On your color TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean

There´re Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no gun  
Ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight!"

Bryon (All):

"'Cause I'm (T.N.T.) I'm dynamite  
(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight  
(T.N.T.) I'm a power load  
(T.N.T.) watch me explode!"

I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
I'm a wanted man  
Public enemy number one  
Understand  
So lock up your daughters  
Lock up your wives  
Lock up your back door  
And run for your life  
The man is back in town  
Don't you mess me 'round

Bryon (all)

"'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
T.N.T. and I'll win the fight  
T.N.T. I'm a power load  
T.N.T. watch me explode!"

(Instrumental)

Bryon (All):

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)

T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)  
I'm dynamite (oi, oi)  
T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)

And I'll win the fight (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)  
I'm a power load (oi, oi, oi)  
T.N.T.  
Watch me explode!"

(Instrumental outro)

The next song after that was one of the few songs I still knew from my youth and man did it take me back, it was one of my favorites.

I still remember the garage Band I had with some of my friends from Junior High, we covered many famous rock songs trying to find a place for us where we could be ourselves, but before we really began, it went all down the drain as my friends had to leave town, one after the other for various reasons.

After a couple of more songs Bryon Oxson had apparently an announcement to make for he showed us to calm down

" _Alright, alright, I know you guys wanna rock and we will do so right away, but just let me say this one thing..., the next song we play, is for a tiny but spunky Rocker-girl, which we had the pleasure to listen to her performance yesterday._

 _Most of you might not know it..., and yes we were Incognito anyways, but yesterday we attended a certain Concert ourselves here in Calatonia, after we managed to get some last minute tickets._

 _All I can say is that we surely had a blast and the overall show really left a lasting impression on us, and we would like to thank the Crew of the New Moon Theater for this musical feast we had._

 _As I said all of them impressed us much, but that particular Girl surely made my old heart beat even faster than during a concert..., man I tell you guys..., if I would be at least 50 years younger, then I would most likely ask her to go out with me._

 _This Girl surely has been born during heavy guitar riffs and blasting Basses, and for her is the next song we Play, this one is for Ashley Simons of the New Moon Theater and it´s called..., she like´s Rock ´n´ Roll_!" Bryon Oxson stated and I almost had to ask Rose to pinch me, to make sure I heard right.

Of course was each one of us perplexed, and as we looked up to the band we saw Bryon winking at Ashley.

The same stood there almost petrified before she broke out of her frozen state, as the song began.

 _ **(Original: She likes Rock ´n´ Roll by AC/DC)**_

Bryon:

"A little game  
Of falling down  
You rock 'n' roll  
When the call come 'round  
Come on baby, and make some time  
Made in the shade and you wish it'd turn around  
You're gonna rock, you'll rock the night away  
You're gonna roll baby, and I'll make the grade  
We gonna rock now, rockin' n rollin' all in the town  
You're gonna make it right  
We're gonna need to rock all night

She digs rock n roll  
She likes rock n roll  
You want rock n roll  
I need rock n roll  
Everyday  
And all through the night

We are a gang coming down  
We're gonna rock all night  
Rock n rollin' all the time  
She may be home, rollin' out the groove  
You know that rock n roll's squeezing out the tube

She digs rock n roll  
She likes rock n roll  
You want rock n roll  
And I need rock n roll  
Everyday  
And all through the night

She digs rock n roll  
She gives rock n roll  
She gives rock n roll  
I like rock n roll

I gotta dance all night long  
And rock into the room  
She likes sugar  
And I like honey too  
We gonna rock it  
Ain't gonna mess around with you

She digs rock n roll  
She likes rock n roll  
You want rock n roll  
I need rock n roll  
Everyday  
And all through the night

She digs rock n roll  
She gives rock n roll  
She lives rock n roll  
I like rock n roll

We gonna rock 'round  
Rockin' rollin' all in the town  
We're gonna make it right  
We're gonna make it rock all night  
We're gonna rock 'round  
Rockin' rollin' all in the town  
We're gonna make it right  
We're gonna make it rock all night!"

 _ **Ash´s Pov:**_

"Did this really just happened?" I asked myself as I was blinded by the lights, deafened by the Bass and entranced by the Cheers and the singing of Bryon Oxson, lead singer of one of the most Famous Rock and Roll Bands out there.

And that same man just complimented my Performance of Yesterday and even dedicated a song to me today.

I think this was more reward which any musician could ever ask for.

"Believe it or not but I finally know where I heard that voice earlier, it was the man who told us to make a Song Battle instead of fighting it out with our fists!" I heard Johnny saying loudly in my ear.

"Really?!" I asked him unsure, of course I heard the same voice but it didn´t really sounded like Bryon..., or perhaps it was because I never really listened to his voice without a mic infront of.

But if it was real than maybe this day was saved, Lance wasn´t able to get the better of me, he might have played here on nearly the same stage, but Eel C./Dicey themselves have visited one of our shows and their Lead singer actually complimented my entire performance of that day and even dedicated a song to me, if that wasn´t better than I don´t know what is.

" _Eat this Lance_." I mumbled under my breath to not arouse the anger of Karma.

" _I still see you guys shaking, it's obvious that you guys got a good time._

 _We can see it and hear it!_

 _However I have a sad message for you guys, unfortunately our time with you guys is almost over, we got only a couple of songs to play, so we want to ask you one last time, to make some noise, so really loud, that the whole Cobalt Arena has to be rebuild, after been shaken down by a massive vibration, caused from thousands of voices, your Voices._

 _So let me hear your shouts..., on 3..., 1..., 2..., 3_!" Bryon shouted in the mic and the whole arena was going wild.

" _Alright that was quite good, now we gonna play the last few songs of today, so make sure you do not have given in by now, for we gonna make you shaking some more_!" Bryon explained after the cheering died down.

The previous couple of songs I just rocked along, but as that one particular song came, one of my favorites, I just couldn´t hold back any longer, I had to shout together with the rest of the crowd.

The well know intro and the performance of Mongoose Old was a sight which had to be seen in real, not on a simple screen.

 _ **(Original: Thunderstruck by AC/DC)**_

All: "Thunder _[x10]!"_

Bryon:

"I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track (thunder)  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back (thunder)  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do (thunder)  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you (thunder)  
Sound of the drums  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart  
You've been  
Thunderstruck

Rode down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the town  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun  
We met some girls  
Some dancers who gave a good time  
Broke all the rules  
Played all the fools  
Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds  
And I was shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please  
Yeah them ladies were too kind  
You've been  
Thunderstruck

I was shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please

All (Bryon): "Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
It's alright, we're doin' fine  
It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, baby, baby  
Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
You've been Thunderstruck!"

After a few more songs it seemed that the band was done and ready to leave, they gave their goodbyes saying how nice this evening had been and that they hoped to see us again next time, but the cries for an Encore were ear deafening, as expected of an Eel C./Dicey Concert and in the end, after nearly 5 minutes of shouting our lungs out, they gave us what we wanted, playing 3 more songs, each one a Tribute to Rock and Roll.

It was sad but understandable as we finally came to the last song of the day, we were already past midnight and the three of us, Ash, Nathan and myself had to rise early if we wanted to be wide awaken, after all we had to help Rosita to make 60 little children singing like a professional competitive Church choir.

 _ **(Original: Rock or Bust by AC/DC)**_

"Hey yeah  
Are you ready

We be a guitar band  
We play across the land  
Shootin' out tonight  
Gonna keep you up alright

You hear the guitar sound  
Playin' nice and loud  
Rock you to your knees  
Gonna make your destiny

In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock n' roll we trust, it's rock or bust

We hear the siren scream  
It sounds so lean to me  
We love to shake it down  
Know what we're talkin' bout

We turn the amps up high  
The crowd's gonna hit the sky  
We play it fast and loose  
Because this night we're gonna pull a fuse

In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock n' roll we trust, it's rock or bust

In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust  
In rock we trust, it's rock or bust!"

" _Oh, yeah..., that´s right peoples..., and how we rocked tonight, I tell it to every single one of you, the oldies, the youngsters and the newborns who have just gotten their Rock and Roll-innocence taken away, be proud of yourself, for you rocked for real tonight._

 _I think I speak for all of us if I say a big, big thank you to all of you, thank you for coming, thank you for listening to our songs old and new and most of all, thank you for Rocking with us for years and more to come._

 _THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT CALATONIA_!" Bryon stated in his mic, before the Band took one last bow and made a photo with us all in the background, before walking of the stage winking with devil horns and thumb-ups.

"That was insane, so really, really insane!" I stated to Johnny, after I was finally able to hear myself talking again.

"Indeed, my throats dry from singing along!" Johnny replied with a big grin of his own.

"Hey you guys, care to go grab a bite, after spending so much energy I am quite hungry!" Nathan asked as he and his wife Rose, as well as Delilah and her Husband, Rex, stepped to us, as we made our way out of the hall.

"Unfortunately we can´t, we need to get home, after all we have much to do tomorrow, but still, you are right , im getting hungry as well, I need something better than mere sandwiches and pizza-slices!" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess it´s going to be a midnight feast tonight!" Johnny said as he laid an arm around me.

"I see..., well we always can do that another time, don´t you think so?!" Nathan stated as he and the others marched on.

"Indeed, anyways it was nice to see you, I hope we meet more often at concerts like this, such events are best shared with friends!" Johnny stated as we managed to get out of the Arena.

"There you speak from my soul, son, I haven´t had so much fun in quite a while, all I can say is that I am hyped like hell, its going to be a hard time to get myself sleeping now!" Nathan replied laughing.

"Well then, we got to go this way, have a nice evening you two, we see each other tomorrow, Goodnight!" He stated as he Rose, Delilah and Rex walked in the other direction of the Parking Lot.

"Yeah, until tomorrow..., oh and Delilah don´t forget to tell me the details over email okay, you got quite some explaining to do, I need details asap, got it Girl?!" I stated and she smiled with a thumb up.

"Of course, I will tell you anything once I got a good bag of sleep!" She replied with a wink as she and Rex walked after Nathan.

"Goodnight you two!" Johnny shouted after them and they wonk back.

"So tell me Ash, did you have had fun tonight?!" Johnny whispered in my ear as he came close to me, once we started walking in his car´s direction.

"As if you have to ask that, of course I did, this was by far the 3rd best evening of my life so far!" I replied and he looked astounded.

"So what was the first and the second then?!" He asked.

"The first was the evening of our first Show half a year ago, the memories of the people cheering due to a song I had written and composed myself, the feeling of success back then, that was my first best evening.

The second one I had yesterday, after the two shows as we sat together and discussed the previous happening.

Sitting in a circle of friends with Beer, music and much laughter, it was so good that it was hard to set it on second place!" I replied to him.

"I see, well, all I can say Is that I enjoyed the evening as well, but as I said, the Amusement park and the concert are just one of 3 gifts of today, the third one you will get once we are back home!" Johnny stated and I nodded.

"Alright then, let´s get going, I´m tired and excited all at once, I need to rest a bit!" I stated and he nodded chuckling before bluntly kissing me on my lips as we sat in the car and drove away into the night.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: The fore-last Chapter of this book, how did you liked it so far, please tell me in a review, and if you got any suggestions and wishes for the next book, make sure to notify me and let me know.**_

 _ **As always, read and review it and a big thank you for all of you who have supported me since I began this story.**_

 _ **Make sure you look out for the next book, once I restart writing for it.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his books.**_

 _ **Eel C./Dicey (AC/DC) Track list:**_

 _1\. Hell´s Bells, to hell, 3. Skies on fire, 4. Back in Black , 5. Got some Rock ´N´ Roll Thunder, 6. T.N.T. , 7. Decibel, 8. Rock the blues away, 9. She likes Rock N Roll , 10. Shoot to Thrill, 11. Rock the House, 12. Black Ice, 13. Dogs of War, 14. Thunderstruck, 15. Rock N Roll Train, 16. For those about to Rock (We salute you), 17. Rock and Roll ain´t Noise Pollution 18. Rock or Bust_


	51. What we can create together!

**SING:**

 **Love ain´t no Crime!**

 **Chapter 51: What we can create together!**

 _ **Rosita´s Pov:**_

One thing I could say with every right was the fact that I was damn exhausted after I finally came back from school with my Children.

Caring for 60 children making them listening to their favorite music to inspire them and show them how many different styles of music existed and that the genres and difficulties in them varied to a hundred maybe even a thousand.

Some of the kids like the newer music, like Pop and Hip-hop some even liked the rap.

Others had taken a liking in rock and in jazz, classic and Gospel.

About 5 or 6 of the students even admitted to listen to metal and Hardrock.

Yes the music the kids listened varied much but one thing was for sure, music was listened in every of their household.

As we came to the question of what they had learned by now, they came with the same answer I had given when I was their age.

Fozart, Bedhaven and other musicians which have died since over centuries.

To be honest I do not understand it, sure their music might still be masterpieces and they are much listened today, but other than that, the centuries after them had born just as famous musicians, _ **BABA, James Blue, Princess, Tina Burner.**_

You got _**Three-Bag**_ and _**Leminlem**_ for the Rap lovers, _**Michael Paxton**_ as the king of Pop.

 _ **Malvis Parsley**_ as the king of Rock and Roll, _**Eel C./Dicey**_ as one of the most famous Hard Rock Band, next to **_Hiss_**.

Hell you even had _**Daywish and Mystica**_ as the most famous Symphonic Metal band there is, real pioneers.

It was really a shame that you don´t hear anything about them in school-music-lessons, after all even Folzart, Bedhaven, Lake and Fopin and god knows who else, had only been animals, not gods.

It didn´t mattered who it was in the end, as long as you found someone good, it could become your favorite artist for decades, so why keep going with people who are dead since over 2 centuries, when our times from the 20´s on have brought some remarkable Songwriters and artist themselves, take **_Franky Sonata_**..., or, **_Mère_**.

I didn´t understood it back in my youth and I still don´t understand it today.

Sure their music was good, but do we really want to transform our children in Opera-goers, the teacher in school act just as if Classic was the only `real´ music out there.

I asked the kids why they never suggested Mrs. Hepburn to teach them about other genres.

She apparently shall have said just that, that other genres could just rot in a corner and that classic was the only true music out there.

She shall have said that nowadays anything which happened in the music-world was just louder, faster and without consistence..., seriously, what a narrowminded point of view, at least in my opinion.

I had to admit, in a way I did agreed with her, nowadays you see more blank butts in music videos than in the 60´s or the 80´s and every 5th word consist out of words, which shall only slip out of your mouth during sexual intercourse or when you are totally frustrated.

But that did not mean that other genres had no messages to give to you either.

My favorite song was Fireworks from _**Kitty Purry**_ and it gave the message that no matter who you are, you just have to love yourself and make others see your good qualities too, it didn´t mattered if you were short or tall, slim or plumb, smart or average, rich or poor.

If you always only wear a mask infront of other people no one will ever love you the way you really are.

" _But how in the world shall I make the kids see that many songs hold such messages, they only listen to music because it sounds good of because they find the artist cute, be it male or female, the least of them listen to music due to the messages of the song itself._

 _And until the end of this week, we had to make them love music enough, to get the drive to learn those 6 songs they had to sing in the Concert_?" I asked myself this question as I made my way towards the Calatonia Elementary school with my own kids in the car.

After getting a little preview yesterday, of what great problems were to come at us, I was not so sure nor so optimistic anymore as I had been at the beginning, many of the students had long lost their passion for music and it would be hard to give it back them.

Mrs. Hepburn really made a great job in destroying that little joy which students had in school, after asking the Principal how many Students actually had chosen or even succeeded in a music lesson, he said that from about 13.000 students in all 3 grades, Elementary, Junior High and Highschool, only 200 received good notes in the last year, or even exceled in it, that claim really frightened me.

Same as Edith I hated the thought of failing, but here it was more due to my own Pride.

After all I told Mrs. Hepburn that I would triumph over her, so I could not lose my heart right now, if Gunther could make me dance freely again, then I could make these kids sing with vigor, passion and joy.

At least I was not alone in this and we did not had to do it in a suffocating classroom, where there stood big portraits of famous Classical Musicians, looking down on us with faces full of scorn due to us talking bad of them.

Thanks to the agreement of the Principal and Buster, were we able to take the lessons, which took half of the schooldays plus 3 additional hours, towards our theater.

There I wanted to show the kids what it meant to stand on a stage before many people.

After all I didn´t wanted them to freeze once they stand on the stage on Saturday.

We had only 4 days left to train

" _Will we succeed_?" I asked myself, as I saw the gates of the School and saw my friends standing infront of it, winking at me, after i droppe dthe kids off to school and sat myself in a free parking lot.

"It will be fine..., after all it are only 6 songs..., right?!" I stated, oh If only I knew how much I miscalculated that, after all it were 6 songs which the Kids knew by now.

 _ **Ash´s Pov:**_

As Johnny and I managed to walk up to the Gates of the Elementary school-ground, Gunther and Meena stood already infront of them, which was strange since Meena was supposed to still have school, unless i missed something.

"Hey guys, how´s it hanging!" I asked them as we came closer.

"Everything alright on my side, it couldn´t be any better..., sure my Car is in reparation, after it suddenly didn´t started anymore once I brought Johanna back home and therefore I had to spent the night at her house on her couch, but overall the week so far has been perfect!" Gunther stated with the biggest grin ever.

It was more than evident that the dysfunctionality of his car came as a sign from heaven to him, as a gift from god.

"We talked until late in the night and she even slept in on my lap, it was the best night in a long time." He rambled on, overjoyed.

"And how about you Meena, how did your date go?" I asked her.

"It was perfect, after the day at the Amusement park, he took me out to dinner in an Italian restaurant, I tell you, the Spinach pizza tasted so good, better than the frozen ones you find in the super market!" Meena stated swooning.

"And Michael was so sweet, like a real Gentleman, he opened the door for me to walk in first, he even pulled the Chair for me to sit upon!" She stated blushing red and all I could feel was happiness for her.

"Well he seemed to be quite a nice guy back as I met him yesterday, glad to hear that he is not a prick!" I stated and she nodded.

"I still remember as I fell in love with him, it was in school, as he once again defended me from being pushed around by some of the older students, as I looked in his eyes I saw true concern and it just took my breath away, that he constantly asked for my wellbeing was just so sweet..., he even called me gorgeous, back then as he saw me singing on the rooftop, well i did run away in embarrassment but still...!" Meena explained.

"Sounds really like a love story!" Johnny stated.

"Speaking of School, don´t you have school today as well?!" A voice asked behind us.

"Nathan, it´s good to see you, did you have had a great time on the concert yesterday?!" I asked him.

"Indeed, Rose loved it and she was really excited as I told her about it, but back to the subject, Meena, I hope you did not just skipped school for this today?!" Nathan asked Meena with a strict tone of a father.

"Of course not..., actually, I was assigned officially by my Music teacher and the two principals, of the Highschool and the Principal of the Elementary school, to help Rosita out, if I do that I would not have to help the rest of the Class with the preparations we had to take.

It was hard choosing, but in the end my friends and even Michael told me to go for it!" Meena explained as she showed us her authorization, black and white on paper with the School emblem and a signature of two people.

"I see, glad to see that you don´t become a deliquent who begins to skip school to amuse herself." Nathan mumbled.

"No fear, I am no rule breaker, even if some people think that, I just don´t run with my special authorizations around like others might do, I do it discrete, maybe that´s the reason why I had so much problems with the upper classmen who were jealous of me.

But if I would swing around with it, pushing it in everyone's face, I bet that soon the whole school would hate me, am I right!?" Meena explained before shrugging over her own questions.

"In the end it´s my life, I am not obligated to make it right for anyone." She mumbled as she looked up to the school.

"Oh you guys are here already, that´s good, I thought we were the only ones who got time!" The unmistakable voice of Manuel stated from behind us, where he stood with his brother.

"Guys, how is it, you really rocked the stage yesterday!" I stated an Johnny nodded eagerly.

"Well I hope we did, but it was also thanks to Gunther and his men that the event was a success, if it weren't for him and Johanna, we would have to cancel the dancers, and even with good music, it´s nothing if you don´t have someone to start dancing, to pull everyone in, so thanks again man!" The two of them thanked Gunther who waved off.

"It was nothing and believe me when I say, that that I was able to dance again with Johanna, was reward enough, damn she has some real hot moves in store.

I just cannot imagine what went through Harvey´s mind as he decided to leave her, I just don´t get it!" Gunther explained.

"I can imagine, she must be a wonderful woman, after all she gave birth to her four children which each are friends of my children as well, it kind of surprised me as Rose spoke with her on Sunday after the shows, as if they were old friends!" Nathan explained and Gunther nodded.

"She is indeed, a real Angel!" Gunther replied.

"So anyways, has anyone of you seen Rosita, already, I mean she was the one to have called us, maybe we are too early?" I asked the others.

"Not sure where she might be, but the lesson starts at 12 to 19 with an hour of break between, making it two 1 hour-breaks for the Children.

Means that we have to plan 6 hours full of lessons to get these kids to sing like a choir on Saturday, which means we only have 4 days to teach them.

Seriously, from what I read in Rosita's message, it´s quite clear that the old Teacher, Mrs. Hepburn, totally messed up in teaching those kids the joy of performing.

From apparently 60 children, only 20 are able to modestly sing the songs, the other 40 have close to no clue nor even the drive to actually sing at all.

Even Violet stated that the class in overall has much problems because so many different kinds of musical interests are coming together and no one wants to just sing in one single style all the time, all the 16 songs which are apparently required from their old Teacher.

By now the children have only learned about 6 of them, and well as I said, only 20 students out of 60 can sing them at all!" Gunther explained and we sighed in frustration.

With that layout it was bound to get hard to make these kids sing so many songs in less than 4 days.

"Say who required these songs..., the Principal, the school, who was it?!" Maurice asked.

"Well as much as I heard was it the schools which had decided to have 3 classes of 3 different grades with each 20 students, each class is supposed to sing 5 songs and in the end, one final song shall be sung together, makes a total of 16 songs.

I am to act as lead singer of the Highschool class which is supposed to participate, after one of us had to go to the hospital due to food poisoning.

Also due to most of the school knowing now, that I am a Songstress, it was bound to happen I would say!" Meena explained to us.

"Originally it was thought that the entire choir should only be made out of Elementary students, but then, since the Festival is already made by the three Grades together, Elementary, Junior High and Highschool, it was decided that they shall participate in the concert together.

But I think the major problem does not only lie by the music, the songs required as well as the will to sing, its more the mentality of the students, the Elementary students fear to be inferior to the Highschool students, and the Highschool students have no drive to sing and practice together with the elementary students, the Junior high on the other hand would love to just do their own thing.

At least that´s what my Principal told me as he asked of me to do it that way.

Yesterday, apparently, Rosita shall have tried to get an overlook of the Elementary students.

And in the end, in the middle of the week, she shall weed out 20 students, who excel in the music-lesson, to perform in the concert, if they succeed they get good grades, it's like a last exam to them..., the rest of them shall apparently be graded in their doing from the entire year so far, means that if they did good they suceeed, if they did bad, they fail

I´m thought not sure that Rosita actually is aware of all the requirements, especially the weeding-out of the students, I mean the details have been discussed in last second, after Mrs. Hepburn left the school to take her vacation, rather forcefully as I have heard.

Unfortunately was she the only real teacher of Music in all the three grades, which had the needed experience for it, which means that the others are more replacement teachers from other lessons, like math-teachers and language teachers and so on..., as long as they could sing or play an instrument they were used for that, logically thanks to an increase in their income.

But calling them professionals would go way too far.

ther eis only one new music teacher at the school and she is barely a year at work.

In short that means that the overall musical-skill of all of these participating students is quite low, in all the grades, they just never had a proper and interesting music-lesson, in all their years!" She continued to explain and we were quite buff to hear that.

"So you say that we have to train these few classes and then weed out 60 students from all three grades, which shall then perform, while the rest of them is just going to be evaluated by their former evaluations, how unfair is that, I think each of them should have had the same chance!" I stated and Meena nodded.

"Each grade throws 3 classes with 20 students in the competition and as I said, by Wednesday, the 20 students of each grade have to be chosen!" Meena went further on.

"Means that, if I assume right and can trust in Rosita´s words, the elementary students who know how to sing the songs have already been chosen more or less, after all she wrote that basically only 20 children can sing 6 songs of the required 16, out of the 60 students she had in her class yesterday.

Means that Mrs. Hepburn had already weeded them out and abandoned the rest, so why giving the rest of them still the illusion of passing their grade in this lesson, if they excel in a concert in which they might not even participate at all?" Gunther asked.

"Fricking psychology-games, if you make them think that they still have a chance, they will do their most possible to succeed, in the end, when the 20 are chosen, the teacher will look at whose of the rest who still gave an effort to try, despite not being chosen beforehand without them knowing, these few will succeed..., while the rest who had already given up before the competition really started, will fail completely!" Nathan explained and we all looked at him in awe.

"When you work as a janitor in the school for years you hear much things, most of them aren't even aware of you anymore, when you mop the floor in the same room, they just ignore you, not believing that you actually listen to any single word they say.

It´s the same with Taxi drivers, a friend of me from Junior high drives one, he says that he often hears the biggest scandals in his taxi, just because the guests think they are in private and unheard, they forget you completely.

It´s the skill to fade into the background, but in reality be more conscious to certain happenings, than others think!" Nathan stated.

"But one thing I tell you, I will not let my Children fail just because Mrs. Hepburn never gave them a real chance.

From what Richard told me, has she already begun to focus on those 20 children long before the competition started, just as if she knew about it since the beginning of the year, if that is true, than she never really cared of helping her other students at all!" Nathan explained and in his eyes I could see iron determination and a fire which burned within, like in a locomotive.

"If that´s true she truly is a witch, luckily I never had her in my lesson.

I got always the rreplacement teachers and for this year _**Miss Jessica Colbart**_ as a Music-teacher, the new one i told you about, and she is really supportive of her students, she was it who asked the Principal for permission, to give me access to the rooftop of the Highschool building, to practice singing during the Noon-breaks and when I was in the mood, she evluated me up there, that´s why i might still be able to pass this lesson with success.

She did that since I always got so nervous and sheer panicked, so much that I didn´t get one single word out, when I was supposed to sing before other people..., I was at the brink of total desparation about it, but she easily saw that I loved singing so much so she gave me that opportunity.

I guess that's where _**the School-legend of the Noon-break-Concert**_ originated from.

Until the Show half a year ago, only my closest friends, Mandy, Kino and Catherine as well as Michael, who once sneaked up and saw me in the act, knew about it, but now ever since that night, of course the whole School knows it!" Meena stated with a happy face.

"Apparently Miss Colbart shall accompany us today, so that at least one professional Music-teacher is present, for assurance sake, since we are unpaid supply teachers!" She continued.

"I think I heard my name?!" A voice stated behind us and I saw Meena´s eyes lighting up.

"Miss Colbart!" She shouted in pure joy, as she rushed past us towards her teacher, a tall and busty brown Heifer with large horns, from the looks she seemed half Danish half American.

"Well hello there Miss Kumara, it´s nice to see you being up to the task, I think the other students should come shortly now too, they are supposed to wait in the Gymhall.

As much as I know, we shall already discuss how to do things for the rest of the week, with Mrs. Ford..., by the way where is she?!" Miss Colbart explained before she looked around for Rosita.

"I´m sorry, here I am, I was just dropping off my children and parking the car in the Parking lot!" A voice behind us stated, as Rosita appeared from within the School-grounds, running at us.

"Good grief where you running all the way here?!" Gunther asked as he gave her a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on her forehead.

"Well yeah, didn´t wanted to come too late on my second day.

Still I really appreciate that all of you came today, I admit as average as I am as mother, would it still be hard for me to care for 60 children!" Rosita stated and so also confirmed Meena´s fears.

"Surely you must jest!" Miss Colbart stated unsure if Rosita was joking or not.

"Sorry..., but do I know you...,and what do you mean by that?" Rosita asked confused.

"Oh I´m sorry, I am Jessica Colbart, Music-Teacher for the Highschool Grades, since this year in service.

About what I mean, with 60 children surely you mean the Elementary students you had supervised yesterday, but did you honestly think that would have been all the students which are to be evaluated.

My Dear Mrs. Ford, I think you believe in quite the big Mistake here!" Miss Colbart stated.

"I´m sorry but I still don´t understand what you mean?!" Rosita asked but i sa wher sweating more and more and her hands trembling as the gears in her brain put the puzzle together, piece for piece.

"Wait..., Rosita..., has really no one told you about it?!" Meena asked confused and equally shocked.

"Told me what..., c´mon guys tell me what´s going on, what´s the big deal?" Rosita asked still confused, looking at us.

"Rosita, I beg you not to panic nor pass out..., but we are about to encounter 180 children from 3 grades, 60 students of Elementary school, Junior Highschool and Highschool each!" Meena explained and Rosita gulped and stared in confusion, put evidently paled much.

"But the Principal said that I only have to make 60 students sing in the Concert..., why are there suddenly 120 students more?" She asked unsure, her voice higher than usal.

"Have you actually listened to what the Principal said?" Miss Colbart asked with strictness but also worry and concern.

"As I said, to me he only said that I would have to make 60 students sing nothing more nothing less..., although, I was kind of in a state of shock, I mean after all I was suddenly assigned to care for so many students...!" Rosita stated and so we took it upon us to explain things to her, the poor woman almost fainted as she heard what really was going on.

"..., So you are saying that there are actually 180 students, 9 classes with 20 students each and that we have to choose 20 from each grade coming to a total of 60 students which shall perform in the concert?!" Rosita asked after she sat down.

"Indeed!" Meena responded to her question.

"So that means that we have 2 classes out of each grade which will not make the cut, we have to tell 120 students that they failed the last exam and that their overall grade in Music lesson depends solely on how they were rated over the entire year, the last three trimesters?" Rosita asked further and I really could undesrstand her pain.

20 children, which were 5 less than her own children, even so, was it highly impossible for her to let only those twenty children be of her family.

It was more likely that 5 of her children would succeed while the other 15 children were consisting out of each of the three elementary classes.

But that would mean that she has to tell 20 of her own children that they might have failed that lesson and some of them really needed these points to not fail and have to repeat the year.

For a mother like Rosita, who loves her children over anything, was it most likely the greatest horror to have to tell the own children that they failed.

If it were as she believed only 60 Elementary students which were to perform she would have done her best to bring all of these 60 students to succeed, no matter what.

But now her hopes had been crushed in the most brutal way.

And unfortunately for her had none of us any kind of way to comfort her, as she said so herself..., she was the one who brought this mess upon herself.

"So 180 children, out of them we have to select 60 children , 20 of each grade and each of these grades will have to sing 5 songs making it a total of 15 songs while a last one will be sung by all of them, am I correct?" She asked after a while of thinking about her own misery.

"Indeed!" Miss Colbart confirmed.

"Alright then I know what to do.., I don´t know for you guys, but I will select these 60 children for the concert, that´s for sure..., but different as expected from me, will I not make any of the rest fail.

If all of them give a real effort in trying to be one of those performing in the end, then I will not let them fail, true effort has to be rewarded, not punished!" Rosita stated.

"Yeah to be honest I was also not fond of that Idea, but since 3 Principals had already made their plans together it was hard for one single teacher to do much, especially since I am only here since about a year!" Miss Colbart explained in embarrassment.

"So how does this concert even looks like, where is the venue, how are we supposed to select these 60 students and what about the music, will there be a simple sound system or an Orchestra playing?!" I asked and Johnny next to me nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice to know beforehand I guess!" He stated having gotten the idea of what I was planning.

"Well actually there was the School orchestra-club being planned to perform, unfortunately they do not have enough members to build up a full-fledged big Orchestra this year, they have only 30 students, 10 out of each grade with different levels of skills, if nothing happens it might not be there anymore in the next year!

In the end the Principals simply decided to rent a Sound-system, much to the anger of _**Mr. Bovino,**_ who had prepared his Students the whole year for this day only to be excluded a week ago!" Miss Colbart replied.

"Who is that Mr. Bovino?" Rosita asked.

" _ **Felipe Bovino**_ , the Orchestra Clubs Advisor, a real strong and dreamy Bull!" Miss Colbart explained blushing deep red, it was plain to see that she was totally attracted to that guy and with her looks she must have high chances to get him.

"So what if we going to let him join, after all the Principal gave me permission to do anything legal and in my power, to make this Concert a success and let´s be honest, a charity concert without a real orchestra is just nothing.

But since it might be hard for one makeshift Orchestra to memorize 16 songs, it would be easier to divide it in 3 Orchestra´s playing 5 songs each and the last song will be played by all of them.

If we go along with the Principals Idea of 60 students out of 3 grades performing the songs in the Concert, we still have 120 Students which would fail, unless we do something different with them, after all, music-lesson do not just have to be consistent of singing alone!" Rosita explained and Meena and Miss Colbart´s eyes shone in anticipation.

"You mean we take the Orchestra club into the boat and let these 120 students make 3 Orchestra with around 40 students, to play 5 songs each?!" Meena asked.

"Exactly, if they are not allowed to sing, then they can at least participate in that way, in the end we have to evaluate them on their musical skills, so that means not just on singing!" Rosita explained and I had to say that her Idea was similar to what I had imagined if not to say exactly the same, that's a mother for you, always having a solution to a problem concerning children.

 _ **Gunther´s Pov:**_

To be honest I was absolutely astounded by all the plans which had been forged already, here infront of the Gate of the School, shortly before the Students were supposed to come.

And one thing was for sure, I would hate to see either Rosita´s Children or Johanna´s children to fail their grades just because of music, I didn´t wanted them to end up hating music, music could give you so much.

"Miss Colbart, are there enough Instruments in the Orchestra Room?!" Rosita asked.

"I´m not sure, according to Felipe has the last decrease in capital slayed much on the Clubs budget, not for the least since they have so less members compared to the year before, most of the members back then had been in their last year of Highschool, it were few from each grade to begin with, but now it´s even less than ever before!" Miss Colbart explained and in her eyes I could see true sorrow.

" _That woman must be madly in love with this Bovino guy_." I thought to myself as I looked at her.

"Alright I think the first thing we should then do is to ask Mr. Bovino if he is willing to assist us!" Rosita stated.

"Yeah I would love that but the Sound system is already booked!" Miss Colbart explained.

"Oh don´t you worry about that, we got some guys here who know much about sound-systems and who might be able to immobilize such for a few hours, long enough that the Principals will have no other choice but to call upon the orchestra, am I right guys?!" Rosita asked as she looked at the twins.

"You can count on us, we got that!" Maurice stated and his Brother nodded eagerly.

"We gonna make this Concert a Success, am I right?" Rosita asked as we all stood in a circle.

"Yes!" We all shouted in unison, before we made our way towards the Orchestra Club.

 _ **Meanwhile in San Francisco, Mike´s Pov:**_

To be honest it was quite a while since I last have been in San Francisco, at least about 10 years.

" _The Town sure has changed_." I mumbled as I drove through the streets, passing unknown markets and buildings, following the navigation system towards our destination.

"Indeed it has, just one year away and you barely recognize it anymore." Nancy explained as she looked out of the window with a tired glance.

The long ride in the car must have greatly exhausted her, luckily we weren´t so far from the Beach Bar away.

"We are soon at the Bar, Honey, then you can sleep in a real bed, we won´t have our performances until the great opening next week, so we can lay low until then!" I explained.

With a break of 2 hours at an 24/7 Inn we just had a ride of about 8 hours behind us.

"I know thanks for your concern!" Nancy stated as she leaned on me.

"What do you think..., what kind of people might be to found at that Bar?" Nancy asked me.

"Well I would say that it is similar to the Bar in Santa Barbara, but since it is a beach bar which has also open in the day, I doubt that we meet any kind of shady people in there, after all a Beach Bar also attracts children and their parents!" I explained and she nodded.

"Most likely!" she replied.

"Look I can see the Ocean!" I stated after a while, as we drove over the streets of an Hill.

"Wow, this looks amazing from up here!" Nancy replied as her eyes shone with a certain glimmer.

"Good thing I bought a new swimsuit in Santa Barbara, the day before we departed from there, of course in a female only boutique, I doubt anyone of the Russians have seen me, still it is kind of frightening, we have been in so many towns over this past half year and they still managed to always almost find us.

Makes me wonder if they got spies everywhere?" Nancy stated unsure and to be honest I asked myself that question as well since some time.

However at that moment something totally different occupied my mind.

"Michael, you are drooling!" Nancy stated in an amused tone.

"I´m sorry honey, but the prospect of seeing you in a swimsuit just made my mind go blank for a second!" I replied.

"I would prefer if you do that while we are not on the street in a car!" She stated in a note sharper and I knew I was in the wrong.

"I´m sorry dear!" I stated reprimanding on myself as we drove down the hill.

"Only about 5 miles anymore, if we drive along the Ocean View street now:" I explained to her and she nodded.

"We are finally here, I hope that for once we can have more concerts, I kind of took a liking in performing with you on a stage." She explained and I sighed.

"I hope so too, believe me, back then as I participated in the Contest, I would have loved to sing with you on that big stage.

Makes me wonder why you did not came along as I asked you?" I asked her.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was a little angry at you, I thought that money was really all you loved and that I was but only a prize for you, but in the end I could not simply let you die, without getting a clear answer from you, so I went to rescue you, as the Russian´s tried to get you!" Nancy stated blushing a little.

"Well I guess I would have deserved it if Igor would have gnawed a little on me, but I guess it just shows that for once I did something right, as I fell in love with you, I guess every other girl would have simply looked away!" I stated blushing as well.

"Maybe but I thought I had made it clear already, that I am far from the average girl, you might call me plain stupid for getting involved into all of this mess, but in the end Love never followed anyone´s rules!" Nancy explained.

"She sure doesn't!" I replied nodding.

We drove a while in silence as my Navigation system indicated that we soon had reached our destination.

"There it seems to be..., pheeew..., fancy, fancy!" I stated as I looked at it.

From the Telephone call I made with the Owner, Larry, I knew that the whole thing was about to be renovated, but I would not have though that it would have become that kind of fancy establishment.

From what I could say it had an Indoor and an outdoor terrain for the guests.

The Stage was a bit away, a simple patio with a roof and three walls behind it, large Music Boxes were standing at each side, next to a Microphone.

The entire space between was connected by a small wooden fence which indicated that this was a private terrain and for guests only.

The public parking infront of the Beach promenade made it an easy access for the people.

As much as I could see had the Bar two entrances, one at the front towards the Promenade, and one in the back, at the beach area, over the space between the stage and the Patio.

"If we can stay here for a while we definitely can have much fun!" Nancy stated and I nodded.

"Indeed we will!" I replied as I parked my car in the Staff parking lot right next to it, only 2 cars stood there, an old Land-Rover and a simple one, similar to ours.

I parked next to the Land-Rover which put some shade upon our car, making it later on not so hot inside.

"Well then, time to get down to business!" I stated as we stepped out of the car and took our luggage.

Together we made our way to the inside.

"Alright guys as soon as that part is done we will paint the floor we had just finished, we need some tropical motives, Selma, Lucita, can the two of you take care of that?

Really..., thanks a lot..., Reggie, the both of us will put up the tables and chair for the outside Patio, Buster can you and Boris look over the Menu-card, we need at least two more menus for the big opening.

Millie I need you to drive towards _**Ursula´s flower and Greenspace-shop**_ , we will need some more of these tiny palm trees, how were they called again..., I think they were called _ponytail palm_ or something like that, you know the one with the big end in the soil and the long slender leaves, also we will need some bamboo and maybe some bonsais for the Bar and the entrance area.

And if you already there tell her a big thanks for the last bouquet she made me, you know the grave flower arrangement for my father's grave, it has been so beautiful I know he would have loved it, and tell her nice greetings from me okay!" A loud voice was to hear while another voice replied something before a door was closed.

"C´mon guys we have to hurry, today we have the unofficial opening for our sponsor Mrs. Noodleman, we have to make sure that at least most parts of the bar will be ready by then, we still got until Sunday, but we should not dare to slack if we want to get things done by then!" The Voice stated coming closer.

"Oh good morning, I´m sorry but we don´t have yet opened but if I can get you a drink, feel free to take place at the bar, unfortunately we aren´t still ready with the food so you might have to wait a bit until it comes!" The owner, Larry the Polar-bear, exclaimed as he saw us standing in the entrance.

"You do not have to make any circumstances, my name is Mike and this is my girlfriend Nancy, we´re here for the job as musical artist, we had a phone-call together!" I explained.

"Oh so that is you, well it´s nice to meet you, it´s good that you came..., what do I say it is perfect..., listen..., I know coming here form Santa Barbara must have mighty exhausted you, but do you think you guys can be ready in about..., six hours..., our Sponsor, Mrs. Noodleman will come around that time for a little Checkup of the momentary renovation work we have done by now and I would like to have her entertained a little, pretty please!" Larry asked and i was buff but honestly, I had a certain suspicion as I heard the name, but now I was certain, especially as the same appeared before us with another man.

"Buster Moon?!" I exclaimed loudly and of course the koala just had to turn around.

"Mike?!" He asked equally dumbfounded like me.

In the brief second in which our eyes met, the entire events from 6 months ago flashed before my eyes and they left quite the bitter aftertaste if I may say so.

"What in the world are you doing here...?" We asked in unison as time around us seemed to stand still.

 _ **To be continued in Book 2, Sing, A tale of Fame, Friendship and Family.**_

 _ **A/N: And with this the 51**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter has been written and so also the last Chapter of Book 1, I hope you all have liked the story so far and are willing to read once I start with Book 2, which might last awhile, as I said in the previous chapter will I focus now to finish my Sola to Romansu: Return of the Legendary Heroes Book 1 story and rewrite my Naruto story as well.**_

 _ **Once I have done that I will return with Book Two, until then keep on reading my other stories.**_

 _ **Yours truly, the Storyteller and his books.**_


End file.
